The Rebirth of a Hero
by Al'Diabalos
Summary: I value law, order and truth. I love to project the body of real things, events and facts. At my best, I am just protective. At my worst, I am authoritarian and dogmatic. I am the White Hero of Truth. And I shall show you the path of justice. (OC/Harem Issei/Harem Rated M for future Lemons.)
1. The Sleepy Hero

**Hey, Guys! how you doin'!? :), so this is my first story that I wanted to write for you guys and see how capable of** **writing I am. So let's get started with the history...(PD: probably some Grammar errors since English its not my first language, so if you guys see something wrong let me know! and I will change it as fast as I can!)**

 **Chapter 1: The Sleepy Hero**

* * *

"Keisuke, Issei time to wake up breakfast is ready!" Yelled a familiar voice.

The older brother simply rolled over in his sleep...snoring loudly "Just...just ten more minutes." Snorted Keisuke.

"Keisuke, Issei are you awake now!?" Yelled again the familiar voice.

"Aye aye, I'm getting up Oka-san!" Yelled another familiar voice, Issei, from another room.

"Keisuke, are you awake dear?" Asked the familiar voice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SNORT!**

The familiar voice, Oka-san sighed "Typical of him... Issei, be a dear and wake up your older brother, please." Oka-san said.

Again. Another sighed but this time for my brother Issei "Jeez I swear, I don't know how he can sleep a lot..." murmured Issei.

Then it fell in complete silence for five seconds until someone decided to be a dick and banged the door with all his might.

"Oi! Keisuke! Time to get up!" Yelled Issei.

"Ugghhhh leave me alone, Oppai idiot.," Keisuke said sleepily.

"Come on, Kei! breakfast is ready!" Issei stubbornly continued.

Seeing no other option than waking up. The older brother, Keisuke sighed and got out from his bed, making his way towards his closet and taking out his uniform of Kuoh Academy and taking a towel with him, making his way towards the door, opening the door and getting greeted by his younger adopted brother, Issei Hyoudou.

Issei is a 17 years old, high school student 2nd year with brown hair and light brown eyes, and of course, a goddamn pervert.

"Alright, alright I'm awake now, tell Oka-san that I'm going to take a bath first". Keisuke said and Ise nodded.

"Sure, but you better move fast because breakfast is ready and we don't have a lot of time." Issei responded.

Giving him a nod, Keisuke made his way towards the bathroom ready to take a refreshing bath...

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

Finally, getting out of the bathroom, I came downstairs clean and dressed in my uniform and still drying my hair with my towel.

Now that I was dressed in my uniform it was pretty easy to see my appearance, I have short green hair with a small disheveled, tanned skin, and I have athletic build, NOT like a monster muscular body 18 years old, but I was in good shape for someone of my age, oh and I have orange eyes, and yes I'm adopted, but that's another story for another time.

"Time for breakfast, sleepyhead." Oka-san joked with a smile, everyone now was in the dinner room, taking a seat next to Ise, and across from Otou-san and Oka-san.

"So...what plans you got for today kids?" Otou-san asked us while eating his breakfast.

"Hehehehe... I'm going to watch some Oppai with my crew!" Issei said with a small blush and a perverted smile.

Of course the three of us sighed, we should see that coming, since that's the only thing that he can think about.

"Che, I don't see anything special in those 'magnificent Oppai'. It's just a woman's chest." I blurted out.

Issei gasped dramatically as if I said something forbidden.

"What did you just saaaaay!?"...Wow, he is really pissed. "How dare you to call the mighty Oppai just a 'Woman chest'!?, Oppai are LIFE! You can do Ecchi things with them! They feed you when you where a baby, they can be substituted by pillows and you can do-"

"This is a delicious breakfast, Oka-san," I said politely as I ignored Ise who was steaming, yeah...he's mad.

"Ahhh thank you, Keisuke-kun," Oka-san said, thanking me for my compliment, ignoring Ise too who was now red from anger.

"And you Keisuke, what is your plan for today?" Otou-san said ignoring Ise too who was ready to explode.

I grunted. " Well, you know the same stu-"

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU DAMN MARIMO!" Ise shouted making a vein pop out from my forehead.

"THE HELL YOU CALLED ME YOU DAMN OPPAI IDIOT!?" I return the glare, teleporting instantly into his forehead and pushing him away.

"YOU HEARD ME STUPID MARIMO!" Ise yelled back pushing back.

"AHEEEEM." Before I could come with a comeback a loud and incredibly fake cough of Oka-san dragged our attention back to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your 'brotherly bond'... but it's time you two go to the school," Oka-san said with a sigh.

To make sure she was right I check the clock that is hanging in the wall, and my eyes widen to shock.

'Shit! I can't be late again!' I, though, so I decide to eat all my food as fast as I can, I turned to Ise.

"Oi, Ise we have to go now! We only have thirty minutes before school start." I said to Ise who nods.

"Alright let's get going then!" Ise said, forgetting about our stupid fight, we stand up and make our way towards the door, but before we could take one more step Otou-san stopped us.

"Oi Issei... make sure that Keisuke doesn't get lost... again," Otou-san said making me turn around and give him a glare.

"The hell you said, old man!?"

"C'mon Kei! we are going to be late!" Ise said making my eyes widen again turning to my heels. I give Ise a thankful nod for reminding me, we say our goodbyes to Oka-san and the goddamn Old man.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

We were making our way towards the school AND! making sure that Keisuke is following me. Yep. Otou-san wasn't joking.

It's the truth, you see Keisuke has a _TERRIBLE_ sense of direction, he can get lost so damn easily! if you tell him to go straight he would get LOST! I don't know how but that's really pathetic. But of course, he's always denying that he didn't get lost that _WE_ were the ones who were lost.

"Oi Ise you are really quiet is something wrong?" I return to reality when I heard his voice turning around to face him, I see him looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

I wave it off. "I'm fine just thinking about something," I said with a smirk in my face, making my older brother more curious.

"About what?" He asked with eyes narrowed...crap maybe I shouldn't make it obvious... he always knows when I'm remembering something funny about our childhood... like Keisuke getting lost...hehehe.

"U-ummm about... ermmm... Oppai!...heheehe." I said sweating a lot but jeez he is REALLY scary how he narrowed his eyes at me with those orange orbs of his! They are so damn scary! It's like he's melting my soul!

"Yo! Ise!"

"Oi Ise wait up!"

I turned behind to see who was my savior from this interrogation, I saw a familiar baldy and a familiar pervert with glasses running to catch up with Keisuke and me.

These guys are Matsuda and Motohama.

I greeted my friends, with the three of us they call us 'Perverted Trio.' and I didn't care. I'm a pervert and I'm proud of it!

Meanwhile, my brother just sighed and half-heartedly greeted those two. I don't know why he doesn't like them. When I asked him he just told me that 'they are so damn weird.' But they are cool! I mean Motohama can calculate the Oppai with just looking at them...lucky bastard!

When Keisuke finished his half-greeting Matsuda and Motohama stared at Keisuke with narrowed eyes.

"Oi Ise what are you doing with this damned bishounen?"

"Yeah! the hell is he doing here!? Did you just join the handsome bastards side that are stealing the girls away from us!?"

Sweatdropping, I just raised my hands to calm them down "C'mon guys! I know he's a handsome bastard...But he's my brother too! Cut him some slack!"

"Uhhhhh I don't even know why I'm a bishounen..." Keisuke muttered annoyed being called a bishounen.

"Anyways we have to go before it's too late let's get going guys!" My friends and my brother nodded and we started our walk towards the school, my brother was trailing behind from us while I was talking with my two best friends about Oppai and our new secret 'peeking spot' I tried to invite my brother to watch with us, but he just say 'No.' and leave it there. He is acting like he is not a pervert, but I KNOW that he is! but that damn bastard doesn't want to admit it, soon I will find proof that he is one of us...Hehehehe.

Ten minutes later we were in the gates of Kuoh Academy, it was an originally an all-girls school before, but they change it and now they make it a co-ed school! awesome right!? Too much Oppai for us!

"Ok, we are finally here.." I said with a sigh of relief that we make it in time, we still have 10 minutes before the classes starts.

"Oi Kei! We are heading to the classroom see you later!" I said goodbye to my brother... but I stop when I didn't receive and answer.

"...Kei?" I said without turning around wishing that he would answer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...Crap.

I turn around slowly, what I see makes me pale like a ghost, or we could say what I _DON'T_ see in front of me.

Keisuke isn't here.

He's lost...

'THAT FUCKING...

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

...IDIOT!' I yelled in my mind. those three perverts! they've got lost and now I don't know where the hell they are!

"GODDAMMIT!" I yelled making people look around me like if I was crazy, but I ignored them and try to find my way to the school.

'Ok Keisuke...calm down, we can make it yeah those god damn idiots always getting lost! Screw it I'm going to school, like hell I will let sensei punish me! Yeah that's right, sensei once said that if I'm late in class again... I will get punished and like HELL I will let that happen!, I will get to school just in time!... ok ok I only have 8 minutes... I need to ask for directions.

Running to ask a random person I spot someone that was...in a strange costume.

She was some kind of cosplayer. She had black hair tied in two pony tails and purple eyes... and a child-like body despite her huge breast, it was really difficult to know if she was too old or not to cosplay as a... erm what is she cosplaying?

Oh yeah! Ise told me about some Magical Brat or something but either way... she looks hot... NO! dammit, I can't! Screw you Ise!

She is sitting on a bench humming happily and reading some kind of magazine...no wait. Nevermind she is reading some kind of anime or manga... but what type of anime she is reading..?, I think magical girl, since she is dressed like that...wait.

THE HELL I'M DOING?! I SHOULD ASK FOR DIRECTION DAMMIT KEISUKE!

Running or we could say 'teleporting towards her.' I put my hands on her shoulders to get her attention.

"Eep!"... Did she just squeak? I mean c'mon its not like I'm going to rape her! I just want some directions! shaking my head to get those dirty thoughts from my head. I turned to look at her again and asking for the directions to the school.

"Do you know where is Kuoh Academy!?" I half asked half yelled in her face making her flich a little, but then she just smiled adorably...Wait what...?

"Of course I know where it is dummy~! that is were my So-tan study! It's over there!" She said pointing to another direction, to the left.

"Great thank you miss you just saved my life!" Thanking her I make my way towards the school to the left(?).

"Wait!" The cosplayer yelled making me stop in my tracks I turn only my head to see what she wants.

"You are going the wrong way, dummy! it's over there!" She said while jumping up and down like a child who wants a toy and pointing to the _LEFT_ side while I was running to the right... the hell!? she pointed to this way and now she is pointing there!? is she making fun of me?!

"The hell! But you just pointed over there!" I said while pointing to the right, making her pout adorably.

"Muu~! You liar! I pointed to the left!" She said sticking her tongue at me...why you damn little...

"Watch it...Shorty..." I growled out making her eyes widen in surprise...and making her pout deepened.

"Muu! I'm not short you, big meanie!" She said with her hands down and stomping the floor.

"Yes you are!" I shot back.

"I'm not!" She shot back.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"AAAARRGG!" I roared angrily at this stupid discussion."Look, I don't have time for your childish games! I need to go to school alright!"

Before she could say something again I run to the left side faster than the light, jeez that was the most stupid conversation I have with someone...but now that I remember she just said that her 'So-tan' study there.. hmmm whatever! I don't have time to think about that I need to go to school before sensei kills me!

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY WAY FOOLS!"

"MOVE IT!"

"COMING THROUGH!"

I was running so fast that I could maybe break the record from Yuuto Kiba or more known as the 'Prince of Kuoh' _THAT_ guy is a damn bishounen! I don't even know why they called me bishounen in the first place!

Trying to find my classroom before it's too late I could hear comments about me... majority from the girls.

"Is that Roronoa-Sama?"

"Yeah, he is! Wow...he's really hot today..."

"Ahhh our Sleeping Beauty hot as always..." THAT make my eyes twitch and stop my tracks..

"DON'T CALL ME SLEEPING BEAUTY DAMMIT!" I yelled to one of the girls.

"KYAA~ HE NOTICED ME PLEASE KEISUKE-SAMA MAKE ME YOURS!" The girl gushed making me look at her with disgust...

"HEY WATCH IT! HE IS MINE YOU BITCH!"

"NO HE IS MINE GET AWAY FROM MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

And like that the girls started a brawl... jeez they are damn creepy before I could turn around I turn to my right to see the boys glaring daggers at me...Great.

"Damn bastard..."

"You suck!, Keisuke!"

"Yeah!, go and die you damn bishorimo!"

"HEEH!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING BISHORIMO!?" I glared at the damn bastard making him and his friend pale like a ghost.

"N-Nevermind."

"Yeah w-we just joking K-Keisuke...hehehe."

"Y-yeah no need to get h-hostile man!"

"Che, whatever I don't have time to kick your asses." And like that I left the poor souls. Making them sigh in relief.

I got angry with them because they called me 'bishorimo' for what I hear that means half bishounen and half marimo... the bastard who invented that nickname will pay so hard...

Starting running again and ignoring the 'small' brawl from the girls behind me I FINALLY found my classroom but what I see makes me widen my eyes in horror.

The door was closing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...Like hell, I will let that door get closed.

I inhaled and then-

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!" I let a battle roar and run faster ready to kick that door before it closes.

I will make it...

No matter **_what_**.

* * *

 **Rias P.O.V**

Everyone in the classroom was doing the same stuff, talking, doing their incomplete homework, or sleeping. Everyone was here...well except a familiar green-haired idiot...

I sighed it was always the same case about him, even when sensei told him that if he's late in the classroom again... he will get punished.. that idiot...

the worst part is that sensei said that I should make sure that he doesn't fell asleep in the middle of the class I don't know how he does that...he sure sleeps a lot..

But there's something special that my rival/childhood friend and I we fell something familiar about him...

A **[** **Sacred Gear]**.

Just like his adopted brother Issei Hyoudou, he has a strong **[Sacred Gear]** which one? I don't know.

I was thinking that I should make him part of my peerage along with his brother even if he's an idiot...he would be a good part of my peerage and maybe achieve my dream!

 **Sigh**

Making me stop on my thoughts I turn around to see sensei who was standing in the door looking at his watch to see if our familiar green-haired idiot will get in time.

"It seems that he didn't take seriously my threat, oh well what I can do...for him." Sensei said and pushed a little the door, looking at the door I can see that it was closing slowly _IF_ he gets before the door closes maybe he would be here in time and not get punished.

"Alright, class! We are going to start now, please take your seats!" Sensei said and everyone obediently went to their respective seats.

"Today we are going to check the homework and then we are going to work on-"

 **"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!"** Everyone heard a...battle roar? Everyone turned their heads to the door, that was so really REALLY ready to be closed.

"What the..." Sensei said but before he could finish his sentence, something happened..

"LIKE HELL I WILL LET YOU GET CLOSED, FOOL! KEISUKE-SPARTAN KIIICK!" A familiar voice yelled and he...wait...is he going to kick the door!?

Answering my question I heard a loud THUMB and see that the door was _DESTROYED_ in half! Oh my! I'm starting to doubt that he is not a human...

We turn our gazes away from the now broken door and turn to see who was the one to blame about it...

In the entrance, we could see a green haired guy with tanned skin and... wow he is sweating A LOT did he just run in a marathon?

"I...made...it," he said with big pauses..wow he is breathing hard he looks like he is ready to faint.

"I-I see that you made it just in time Roronoa-kun," Sensei said finally getting away from his shock. "But please...next time don't break the door. You don't know how our president needs to pay for your...Vandalism."

"No...promises," Keisuke said, the teacher just sigh and told him to take a seat while everyone in the classroom was giggling at the scene. And yes he is the _ONLY_ male in the classroom, he is like the little brother to us

Making his way to the seat that is next to me he sits there and...fell asleep...

Sighing, I take my rule and put some demonic power in it, getting the attention of my childhood friend, Sona Sitri or Souna Shitori her alias and her vice president Tsubaki Shinra she sends me an questioning look but then she looks at Keisuke and sighed and nod in understanding, sending her a smile, I turn to the hibernating human.

I raised my rule then-

 **SMACK!**

"AAAHHHHH!" He yelped in pain and surprised rubbing his new bump on his head and wincing a little, he turned to me glaring daggers at me.

"The hell is wrong with you woman!?" He half yelled half whispered, not wanting to bring the attention of our Sensei.

"Please, no sleeping in the classroom." I said politely, without flinching at his glare.

"It was damn necessary to use a rule!?" He exclaimed but then-

 **SMACK!**

I slapped him in the head again making another bump in his bump.

"ARRRGG!"He yelped in pain and started rubbing his bump wincing a little. He just glared at me again, ready to yell in my face. So I raised the rule ready to deliver another strike, making him shut his mouth and turn to the class.

"You damn red monkey..." He muttered making my eye twitch.

"Sorry, can you repeat that again?" I said with a smile and my eyes closed, and of course with some evil aura in the background making him pale.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered, I just smirk and turned my attention to the class...ahh I love my job.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Dammit... that stupid monkey thinking she can hit me with a damn rule..." I grunted as I made my way towards a familiar tree, sitting on the ground I rest my head on the tree and take a nap.

Now, that crazy woman is one of the most popular girl in the school her name is Rias Gremory she's the first most famous female in the school and with another woman called Akeno Himejima, is the second most famous females in the school and they called them 'The Great Onee-Samas'...but I mean I don't see anything special about them...yeah they are hot, but the guys act like they have never seen a girl before...when they walk in the corridors the people yells like fuckin fangirls...jeez even Ise, is drooling for the damn monkey... maybe that's why he loves so much Dragon Ball...

"Oi Matsuda...are you sure about this place?" A familiar voice rang in my ears making me open one eye to see the one of the Infamous 'Perverted Trio'

"Hahahaha! don't worry Ise! I made sure that no one is following us right Motohama?"

"Yeah! don't worry Ise, jeez why are you so damn nervous anyways? we are going to see some Oppai c'mon man! Cheer up!"

"Yeah I know I want to see them but...what about Keisuke?" Ise said, making me raised an eyebrow. Huh, what about me?

"What about that damn bishorimo!? screw him! are you scared of him or what!? Matsuda said...I'm going to kick his ass later...

"E-Eh!? Ha! I scared of him?! like hell! a-anyways lets watch some juicy Oppai guys!" Ise stammered, wow he is really scared of me. Good.

"Yeah, thats the attitude now let's get going!" Motohama agreed.

And like that the Perverted Trio make his way towards...The Kendo Club...I sighed, a pervert is always a pervert. Deciding to close my eye again and take a nap... but I couldn't I was thinking about what happened to me when I was in the park and meet the short stuff...jeez I acted like a child...but who was she? she said something about her 'So-tan' studying here...hmmm...why I'm feeling a Deja vú right here?...Anyways who would look like that? she looked beautiful...and adorable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ok, seriously where did that came from? I mean she is beautiful but...I have really never cared to have a girlfriend I'm not the type for fluffy stuff...great now we are talking about me not having a girlfriend, probably I should make appear some tissues and cry like a bitch...or take a nap, yeah I think I'm going to take a- ZZZZZzzzzzZZZzzz...

 **SNORT!**

* * *

Twenty minutes of beautiful silence, ahhh only the birds chirping in the trees, indeed one of the best naps oh but the best part is-

 **"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!** " A feminine voice yelled.

"YOU COWARDS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

...And the beautiful silence is over. Sighing I open my eyes to see just in time the Perverted Trio running away from a horde of pissed of Kendo Club...

And the worst part they are running towards me. Fucking. Great.

"KEISUKEEEE SAAVEEE MEEE!"Ise yelled with a look of horror.

"WAIIIT! SAAAVEEE US TOO KEISUKE-SAMAAAAAA!"...Wow, thats new...and disgusting.

Sighing again, I stand up just in time for the Perverted Trio hide behind me trembling like they have seen a ghost, and then the Kendo Club stop in front of me.

One of the girls takes a step forward she has brown hair and light brown eyes, her name if I'm not wrong is Murayama.

"U-Ummm I'm sorry for your disturbance R-Roronoa-senpai but we are here to take those three perverts." She said with a small blush on her face and glaring at the three mentioned perverts who were trembling.

"Uhhh and why do you want from these three idiots, no wait scratch that, what did they do?" I asked making her blush more did I said something wrong..?

"I-I u-ummm th-hey were-e p-eeking a-ahhh." Ummm she tried to say? I take a step forward with the three idiots still glued on my sleeves and stood in front of her making her face turn red.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a little worried putting a hand on her shoulder, and to my shock and from everyone she...fainted.

"Murayama!" A girl with pink hair, Katase I think that's her name, run towards her and tries to wake her up...with no success.

"Murayama please don't leave me!" She pleaded, I sweatdropped at the scene and kneel next to her.

"Is she alright?" I asked, she just turns around to face me.

"Yes she is okay, she only needs to rest, my apologies for disturbing your nap...we are going to take our leave." She said to me which I nod in return, but then she faced the three perverts making them shiver...

"And you three are lucky that Roronoa-senpai is here or else...I'll would make sure that you three bastards never walk again." She threatened, making them crying comically and like that, all the kendo club takes their leave while carrying an unconscious Murayama...

"Phew...that was close hahahaaha! Thanks, Kei!" Ise said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Man!" Motohama said.

"Yeah! Maybe you are not like others bishounen's after all!" Matsuda said.

But then-

 **BONK! BAM! BONK!**

And like that three lecherous perverts are face-first on the grass with bumps on their heads and smoking coming through them.

"Idiots," I said with a frustrated sigh taking my leave.

* * *

I was making my way towards my house without Ise since he have 'important things to do' I sighed at his attitude. Seriously he is saying that he will get a girlfriend with huge Oppai...but the way he is acting I don't think so...unless she is a girl that likes to do ecchi things too..shaking my head to take out those disturbing pictures from my head I stood in front of my house and opening the door.

"Ahhh Keisuke-kun you are here." My Oka-san greeted me from the kitchen and I nod in return.

"Where's Issei shouldn't he be with you?" Otou-san asked.

"'He has important things to do'...like watch the Kendo Club...undressed." I answered only to get a sigh from both Oka-san and Otou-san.

"Anyway, how was your day Keisuke-kun?" Oka-san asked while putting the dinner on the table.

"Meh, like always...taking a nap." I answered, but suddenly Otou-san looked at me with a look of surprise and shock.

"Ummm dear are you okay?" Oka-san asked worried, I just raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer.

"Did someone took you to the house...?" Otou-san asked with a surprised tone, but then I see my Oka-san widening her eyes and looking at me intently.

"No. No one took me to my house, I made my way over here." I answering with an annoying tone, knowing where this is going.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

""WHAT?!"" Oka-san and Otou-san yelled at the same time, making me twitch my eyes at their reaction.

"Impossible! you always get lost!" Otou-san said I closed my eyes doing my best to control my anger.

"S-Sweetie are you sure someone didn't show you the way to our house?" Oka-san said with a shocked expression.

"No," I answered controlling my anger.

"Bull! you're lying! tell us the truth now!" Before I could go and yell at the Oldman, my cell phone started to ring. Seeing who was the one making the call, I raised an eyebrow.

'Uhhhh Ise? what does he wants?' I thought as I look at my cellphone that was showing a picture of my brother.

"I'm going to answer a call, coming back in a second." I said to them and take my leave and making my way towards my room and I answered the call.

"...Hello?" I said in the phone.

 **[YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KEISUKE KEISUKE KEISUKE! Dude! Something amazing happened!]**

"Are you not a pervert anymore?" I said sarcastically.

[LIKE HELL! It's something amazing you need to guess!]

"I don't know," I answered.

 **[...Can you at least try?]**

"No."

 **[...Alright, alright...Party Pooper..]** Ise whispered the last part but still-

"Huh? the hell you said?" I asked and I swear I could hear Issei gulping.

 **[N-Nothing...a-anyways I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!]** Issei told me, but I just smirk. Hoh this is going to be fun...

"I know you have a girlfriend."

[Yea-Wait how do you know?!]

My smirk only grew more. "Yeah, heck even I meet her in person, she was with you since you were a kid!"

 **[Wait wait wait! who is she!? I don't remember anyone!]**

"Want a hint?" I asked.

 **[Yeah!]** Ise said.

"Alright then, she is holding your cell phone right now," I said with a big grin plastered on my face.

 **[STOP JOKING AROUND YOU DICKHEAD!]** Ise yelled, making me laugh at his stupidity.

"Hehehe. Alright, alright you got a girlfriend, are you going on a date with her?" I asked.

 **[Heck Yeah! I'm going this Sunday.]** Ise said happily.

"Well, Good job little bro, just don't act like a pervert in front of her," I said to him. I'm happy for him that he got a girlfriend, but he needs to control his lecherous thoughts in front of her.

 **[Yeah yeah I know! I'll try my best not to act like a pervert...and who knows maybe a will get a reward...hehehe...]** Ise said with a perverted laugh.

"Are you coming to home because you know they asked me about you and dinner is ready now."

 **[Aye, aye I'm making my way over there tell Oka-san to save me some food okay?]**

"Alright, I will tell Oka-san, see ya."

 **[See ya!]** Issei said in a happy tone.

'Jeez that idiot got a girlfriend and he is damn happy...' I thought sighing poor girl.

But... I couldn't help but get a feeling of something bad will happen... shaking my head I exit my room and made my way towards the dinner room.

* * *

It was Sunday, in other words, the date of my brother, my brother said if wanted go with him so I can meet her new girlfriend...but I know the hell he is planning, so I'm not falling for that, he is trying to make me jealous that he got a girlfriend first before me, jeez he was like that since yesterday he was taunting me that he got a girlfriend first in front of Oka-san and Otou-san, I just let him continue with his 'hurtful taunts' since he was happy and was his glorious day.

While my brother was in his date I decided to go to the plaza to find something to eat...wow it was full of people the hell it's happening? someone famous is here or what?,Sighing I made my way towards a Starbucks to buy something to eat and drink some coffee since I'm a little tired.

Surprising, the Starbucks wasn't full of people like always, better for me. I don't have to wait in a boring line, so I ordered some coffee and a chocolate cake and sit in a chair that was close to a window, eating my cake I couldn't help but think about my brother's date...how is he doing? is he happy? did they finished?.. yet at the same time I couldn't help but feel a little worried about him, I mean he just got a girlfriend but man, that was fast. He told me that her name was Yuuma Amano and that she is from another school, I asked him if they were friends before, but surprising he told me that he didn't see her before, I asked him that I've got a bad feeling about her, but he just simply wave it off saying that I was jealous.

Sighing I decided to stop thinking about that, I should be happy about him not acting like and over-protective brother. Finishing my cake and coffee (that didn't take out my tiredness), I decided to take a nap before going to the house.

"Oi let me see those pictures!" An unfamiliar voice said that was in the entrance with another guy.

"Alright hold on man!" Said the other guy.

'The hell they are talking about?' I thought, I don't know why I care yet at the same time my curiosity grew bigger and bigger, I mean c'mon! If some guys suddenly says something like that in the entrance...it sounds a little suspicious. So I decide to keep hearing their conversation...maybe they are going to say what ae they talking about.

"Damn, she looks so hot...hehehe"

Aaaaaaand like that my curiosity disappeared in seconds I mean are they serious watching porn in the entrance of the Starbucks...? I just rolled my eyes at their expressions and take my small nap but _AGAIN_ , something decided to ruin my nap session I turn to my right to look on the window and I see a _LOT_ of people taking pictures at something...or someone.

Trying to get a better look at the person, my eyes widen in surprise to see who is the one posing for the pictures.

It was the cosplayer girl.

And wow now that I think about it there's a lot of guys taking pictures at her...perverts.

But surprising enough the girl turns around but stops when she sees me sitting inside Starbucks, we just stared one another before the girl smiled and waved at me.

Raising an eyebrow I return the wave and turned around so I can take my nap, now that my curiosity was satisfied, now I could sleep in peace...now closing my eyes and let my bo-

 **THUMB!**

I shot my eyes open and I tried to find the source of the sound, turning to my right I jumped from my seat in horror.

The cosplayer has her face pressed against the window...that's fucking creepy.

she stares at me with a smile... Nevermind that's even more creepy.

I just stared at her with a terrified expression.

She just stared back with a happy expression.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...Yeah, I think this is getting really awkward. And it seems that the horde of pervert guys disappeared a long time ago.

Walking slowly to the window I spot up that the window has a curtain, deciding to pull it down slowly. She wasn't moving she just keeps staring at me with her smile...creepy.

It wasn't creepy like the other day...maybe it's creepy because her WHOLE face is glued on the window...

The curtain now darkening half of her face...getting there...aaaand gone.

...That was scary as hell, taking a seat again and waiting for a minute for something to happen before I could take my nap...nothing weird. Good.

Closing my eyes with a sigh of relief I was feeling my bo-

 **BANG!**

"OH C'MON!" I yelled and looked at the source of the door getting pushed in a harsh way, and guess who was?

"Muuu~ you are a meanie big meanie~!" She said with her arm crossed and a cute pout.

I facepalmed "What do you want from me, woman..." I said trying to sound polite.

But suddenly she smiled widely and teleported to my side before I could say something she pulls me off my seat and then surprisingly...she hugs me.

"...Huh?" Was my only logical sound. Did I know this girl? because I have never seen her before I decided to let her hug me since I didn't want to look like a jerk, but I feel embarrassed at the same time since the people inside here was looking now at us.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ummm...you need something?" trying to shoo away the atmosphere of awkwardness.

Then the girl released me and winked at me. She shoved something in my hands, it was a small piece of paper with some weird symbols on it. Then I turned to look at the girl again she makes a magical girl pose...I think.

"When you are in your hour of greatest need, I'll appear by your side. Keep that with you. Just make your wish for me, and I will be there~" she game me a V-sign, the hell does that supposed to mean? is that supposed to be a poem for me or what?

Before I could interrogate her...she runs away, making me confused.

I just stared at her running from with a confused expression.

When she disappear I just sighed looking around just to see that the people are still looking at me, I shot them a glare, and like that everyone got the message and turned away. Looking at the paper one more time, I simply shrug and made my way towards the door, and like that. I was making my way to the house.

* * *

Walking in the park and the direction that a lot of people told me where is my house...(I DIDN'T GET LOST OKAY!?) It was getting dark now and surprisingly...there is a brown haired hentai idiot with her new girlfriend, Ise seems to notice me and start to grin like an idiot and making his way towards me...and here we go...

"Oi, Keisuke how's going?!" Ise called out to me with his stupid goofy grin.

"Hey Ise, I was just making my way to the house," I replied

"Errrmmm but it's not this way..." He said awkwardly.

Before I could yell at his face I notice his date smiling at me, she looks like she is having the best day of her life...so I decided to ignore that comment of his. I don't want to ruin his best day.

"Hey, there my name is Roronoa Keisuke, Ise older brother." I said but then I see her face to turn into one of confusion.

"Are you his older brother?" She asked and I just simply nod. "You don't look like him...no offense," She says shyly.

"None taken, I'm his adopted older brother." I sum it up getting an 'ooo' from her, then she smiled again.

"My name is Yuuma Amano pleasure to meet you, Keisuke-kun." She said with a bow. And I nod again.

"Well I'm going to return to the house don't be late Ise," I said to him and turn around and walk towards my home...

* * *

It was evening now, and luckily I just got in time, I was sitting on the dinner table with Otou-san, Oka-san who was making dinner for the three of us, Ise was still on his date.

"So did you find Issei on the plaza?" Otou-san asked me while reading his newspaper.

"No, but I found him with her girlfriend in the park." I said taking a sip from my bottle of sake, yes I can drink now I'm 18 years old they know about it and they accepted, because I was an adult now, but they said that I don't make it a habit.

"Really now? is she a nice girl?" Oka-san asked from the kitchen while cooking our food.

"Well...she is polite and I have to admit, she is beautiful." I responded while taking another sip from my sake.

"Ohohoho is Roronoa Keisuke getting a crush from his brother's girlfriend?"Otou-san...teased me.

"No," I replied while Oka-san was serving the food on our plates, giving her a 'thank you' from both Otou-san and me.

"Is that it you don't know more about her girlfriend?" Oka-san asked taking a seat.

"Nope, the only thing I know is that her name is Yuuma Amano and that she is polite but other than that there's nothing else."

"Oh, that's a shame I wanted to know more about her," Oka-san said with a sigh.

"Yeah..."

"Hmm? I something wrong Keisuke-kun?" Oka-san asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"You would think that I'm a jerk for saying this but... I don't trust her." I said to Otou-san and Oka-san who they were giving me confused stares.

"Care to explain?" Otou-san said taking another bite from his food.

"Easy, I can't believe it Ise made a girlfriend when he doesn't even know abo-"

Before I could finish my sentence I felt my mouth was hanging open...

We were just staring at each other with an awkward silence.

'Weird' I thought 'What I was trying to say...?'

It was like someone took my words from my mouth and took them away...

"Ummm what were we talking about...? Otou-san asked, confused as well. It seems I'm not the only one

"I don't know dear... and where is Issei?" Oka-san asked. Wait, he is right where the hell is Ise?

"I think he is in his bedroom sleeping," I answered. "But seriously what we were talking about?" I asked getting a shrug from both of them.

"Hmm weird..." Otou-san said with a thinking pose.

And we started to eat again, talking about different stuff...but that was really weird...It was okay if that happened to me...but to my parents? Finishing my food I stand up and look at both of them.

"Uhhh anyways I think I'm going to sleep now, G'night Oka-san, Otou-san." I stand up and take my dish to the kitchen and leaving it there, then I make my way upstairs, but I decided to check on Ise, so I made my way towards his room and banged a fist.

"Oi Ise are you there?"

...No response. Maybe he is just sleeping.

Sighing, I decided to not wake him up and make my way towards my room, taking off my shirt and pants, yes I like to sleep in underwear. I made my way to my bed but before I could sleep I decided to try one more time... to remember...what was I gonna say in the dinner room...this is getting weird, I take out the same piece of paper that the cosplay gave me today.

 _'_ Hmmm just make a wish and then it will come true?' I thought 'That sounds stupid...oh well I will keep it maybe it gives me luck or something I don't know.' I put the flyer on my drawer.

I decided to pull my sheets up to my neck...and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that's it for today! phew, my first chapter I hope you guys like it! like I said early this is my first fanfic and English isn't my second language so if you see** **something with bad grammar let me know! I hope you enjoyed it! and yes my character looks like Zoro, except that he doesn't have earrings and orange eyes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this history. See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Peace!**


	2. Death is only the Beginning

**What's Up guys it's me again A'l Diabalos with a new chapter. And yes this is the chapter were shit got serious now... but know that I see people liked my history. And your reviews guys, aww you know how to make a man blush. So more news I decided to change the summary too cuz... lets get serious everytime I read that summary It makes me cry in a corner, so I just changed it to another one more badass...I hope. Anyways! Again thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows that really makes me happy! So with anything more to say let's get the chapter starting shall we!?**

 **Chapter 2: Death is only the Beginning**

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

 _"Will you die for me?"_

 _...Wait, did she just said will you die for me? and with a different voice?_

 _"Um...could you repeat that again, please? I think something's wrong with my ears hahahaha..." I said with a nervous laugh._

 _Yuuma continued smiling as she brought her lips closer to my ear and whispered again, the words that will seal my fate._

 _"Will you die for me?" She said again. Suddenly before I could even move she takes a few steps back and did the last thing that I would ever imagine._

 _Her clothes they seemed to vanish and I couldn't help but stare at her big and beautiful Oppai...wait._

 _Oppai..._

 _FINALLY! I COULD SEE SOME OPPAI! THOSE BEAUTIFUL JUICY OPPAI! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE, SUCK IT KEISUKE! ONE MORE STEP CLOSE TO BE A HA-_

 _Wait... this is not the time to think about that!...are those black wings?!_

 _"It was fun, the short time I spend with you. It was like playing house with a child." Her face turning colder. "Your time has come." She materialized a...strange spear, a spear of light..._

 _Standing up I decide to reason with her. "Yuuma please! you don't have to-"_

 _"Just die, please." She interrupted coldly. The spear making its way to my abdomen, oh god, this is going to-_

 ** _[MASTER WAKE UP WOULD YOU?, MASTER WAKE UP WOULD YOU?]_**

* * *

 **[MASTER WAKE UP WOULD YOU, PLEA-]**

 **TAP**

Turning my alarm off, I get out from my bed groaning from both, tiredness and agony.

"Uhhhhh I feel so bad, all thanks to that stupid dream..." I said while scratching my head...wait...

...Dream?

No no no! hold on a second! that wasn't a dream!...right?

No, it can be dammit! when we went together to the store shop, eat icecream, everything we did together...it can be fake!

But...if all that happened, then that dream was true? did she just stab me?

Deciding on what to do I stand up from my bed and go to my mirror, raising my shirt to see if there's any scar, _thankfully!_ there's not a scar...but...those that mean that the date was just a-

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Oi! Ise breakfast is ready!" A familiar voice, Keisuke shouted.

Sighing in defeat I lower my shirt. 'So the date and I having a girlfriend was all just a dream after all...dammit I just wish someone knew about her... maybe _just_ maybe I could be proven wrong.

Wait.

 _"Hey, there my name is Roronoa Keisuke, Ise old brother."_

 _"My name is Yuuma Amano pleasure to meet you, Keisuke-kun"_

Dammit! how could I forget that?! Keisuke met her before! maybe he knows about her, hell even I told Otou-san and Oka-san! maybe it wasn't a dream after-

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"OI! Idiot breakfast is ready! Wake up!" Keisuke shouted again with a hint of annoyance.

"Alright! alright! I'm coming just wait a second, I need to get dressed!" I shout back.

 _"_ Alright, but you better hurry up! I don't want to get problems with my sensei...again." Keisuke said and with nothing else to do, he goes back to the dinning room waiting patiently (IMPATIENTLY!) downstairs.

Sighing again I take my uniform and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower and to calm my nerves.

* * *

Finally, after a relaxing bath I made my way down just in time to see everyone sitting waiting for me.

"Ahh, finally Ise." Oka-san said with her smile Otou-san just keep reading his newspaper, and of course, my older brother just-

"About damn time, idiot," Keisuke said with a grunt...that damn jerk...but then-

 **SMACK!**

Oka-san hits Keisuke on the head with a wooden spoon, heh serves him right.

"Now Keisuke, don't be rude with your brother maybe he just had a bad dream."

My eyes widen in realization. 'Crap! I almost forgot about that!'

Before Keisuke could say something I stepped in the conversation. "Actually...you are right Oka-san, I had a bad dream.

"Ahh, see Keisuke? it was a bad dream after all..."Oka-san said, then she turned to my direction with worried eyes. "Want to share about it?"

'Well...here goes nothing.' I thought.

"Well...actually it wasn't a bad dream, I just want you guys to answer me a quick question."

"Alright make your question, Ise." Otou-san said, putting down the newspaper to look at me, finally joining the conversation.

"Well...first you have to swear that you're not going to laugh."

"No promises." Keisuke bluntly said. Bastard.

"Alright then...did you guys know a girl called Yuuma Amano?" I asked hoping that they will remember her.

"No." Keisuke responded instantly.

"Wait! Seriously!? Can you try and remember a little, please?!"

"Yuuma Amano..."Oka-san said with a thinking pose.

"Sorry Ise, but I don't know her," Otou-san said. A-Are you serious!?

"Who is she anyways?" Keisuke said. "Another girl that you drool for?"

"NO! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled annoyed.

The three of them stared at me blankly.

.

.

.

"Pffff!" The first one to break the silence ( or awkward silence for me.) was a stupid bishorimo.

 **SMACK!**

"Now, now Keisuke don't laught at your brother's wet dreams." Yeah! stop laughing stupid mari-wait WHAT!?

"WAIT WHAT?! no, it wasn't a wet dream I swear!"

"Shhhhhh it's okay Ise you don't have to be ashamed about that, it's part of life," Otou-san assured me.

"B-But But!"

"Jeez just shut up and take a seat now," Keisuke said annoyed.

Sighing in defeat I made my way to the only chair left I take a seat and start eating, ignoring all the conversation and taking a seat to the train of thoughts.

...Little did I know Keisuke was watching me intently with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

We finished breakfast a while ago, now we where making our way to the school, but today was different than any other.

Issei was quiet.

Hell, since in breakfast he told us about this girl, 'Yuuma Amano' saying that we met her, the only thing I remember is the stalker-creepy cosplayer girl giving me that piece of paper, that I still don't know what does it do, but just in case I put it in my pocket, why? I don't even know, but this wasn't the case. We were talking about Ise acting 'out of character' so I decide to do something that will turn him into the same pervert idiot.

Here we go...

I inhaled, then I said the worst nightmare of my brother.

"Oi Issei, I just had sex with Rias and made her pregnant," I said with a perverted grin.

"...Yeah, that's cool..." Ise said with a tired tone making my eyes widen in shock.

W-What! holy...he didn't even glared at me! or called me a marimo or bishorimo! whatever this girl Yuuma Amano is seriously did something to him. Shit got serious right now!

Putting a hand on his shoulder making him stop in his tracks, I turned him around, but something is wrong...

"Oi Ise are you okay?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice, Ise shook his head.

"No...I don't know why but I feel really weak when the sun is hitting me." Ise said groaning a little in pain.

"Huh...is that so then? I thought it was about this 'Yuuma Girl'"

"Well...that too...seriously don't you remember her? you were just joking before, right?" Issei asked looking at me wishing that I was joking before.

Unfortunately, I wasn't joking. "You know that I never joke," I said to him, he sighed looking down to the floor. Great now I feel like a jerk.

"Oi, Ise if you are saying about you having a girlfriend was real I supposed you went to a date with her, right?" I asked him hoping he will say yes.

Fortunately he looked up with hope in his eyes. "Yes! how did you know?! oh please tell me that you remember now!"

"Emmmm no," I said honestly making him look down to the ground again. "BUT!" I said instantly making him look up again with hopeful eyes. "If you tell me everything about your date, maybe I will remember."

"...That makes sense, alright then, everything started when..." He told me all about the date and how does she look everything sounds pretty normal in a date...but then he said something that was definitely _NOT_ normal.

"Then...she vanished her clothes...and I could see her beautiful Oppai..."Ise said with a perverted smile, it's good to seem him into his perverted side. "And then magically, her body was covered in something that you would get from an S&M Store...but that's not all the shocking...the worst part is that..." Ise paused for a second inhaling some air. "She had black wings and then she stabbed me with a light spear" Ise finished with a sigh and looked up to me to see my eyebrow raised in surprise.

"So are you telling me that this girl 'Yuuma' change her appearance and black wings appeared from her back and a she made a light spear magically?" I asked with a serious tone. Making Ise nod and looked away embarrassed.

"Yeah...when you said it on that way...it sounds pretty stupid...I understand if you don't belie-"

"I believe you." I interrupted him making him turn around and face me with a shocked and relief expression on his face.

"R-Really!?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"B-But you don't believe in this types of things!" He said still his face with a shocked expression.

"Well...you are right about that, but when I said 'I made Rias pregnant' and you didn't react, then I knew something was wrong," I said which he nod.

"Yeah...you are ri-wait...YOU DID WHAT!?" Ise screamed making me flinch back in surprise.

"Oi! calm down it was just a joke!" I said trying to reassure him, failing badly in the process.

"REALLY NOW?! AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT YOU SAYING 'You know that I never joke.' He said imitating my voice in the last part.

"OI! I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT IDIOT!" I screamed at him.

"YES YOU TALK LIKE THAT MARIMO!" W-What?! you damn son of a...

"THE HELL YOU CALLED ME OPPAI IDIOT!?"

"YOU HEARD ME DAMN BISHORIMO!"

"EHEM." A cough suddenly rang in our ears making us stop in our fight. And turned our gazes to the fake cough.

It was a slender young woman with a black bob haircut. She wore a pair of purple rimmed circular glasses that seemed to be resting halfway down her nose, giving the appearance that was peering over them, rather through them. Her violet eyes narrowed at us.

This young woman was Souna Shitori, President of the Student Council and the third girl most famous in Kuoh Academy behind the Mon- Rias and Akeno.

"It is possible that you can control your tone Roronoa-san? Hyudou-kun?" She said us with a piercing glare, making in the process a chill run through our spines.

""A-Aye!"" We said in unison, hell if it's possible I don't want to pay a visit to the Student Council for the tenth time!

"Ummm but Shitoru-senpai where you following us on our way to school?" Ise asked getting now a confused look from her.

"What? No, you were standing there for like five minutes. When I heard some shouts I decided to check who was making such noises..." Shitori-san said.

Ise and I looked at each other before blinking a few times, then we see that she was saying the truth, we are in the gates of Kuoh Academy.

"Oh I see heheheeh sorry about the noises, Shitori-senpai," Ise said sweatdropping. Getting a sigh from the smarter girl.

"It's okay Hyoudou-kun everyone makes mistakes." She said and then she turns her gaze towards me, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Roronoa-san, while i'm impressed that you got to school in time I hope you don't get late to the classroom...you don't even know how much effort we needed to do to change that door that you just broke." She scolded me.

"Wait wait wait! you did what!? DUDE! ARE YOU NUTS!?" Ise screamed, getting a glare from Shitori-san and making him shut his mouth in an instant.

I rubbed the back of my head."W-Well good thing that you guys have an insurance...hehe" I said sweating bullets at the intensity glare from Shitori-san.

"Yes. Good thing that we have insurance..." She sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some duties to attend to. I suggest both of you head to your classes...especially you Roronoa-san"

""Aye!"" We said in unison again.

Shitori-san then walked off, when she was out of sight, we sighed of relief...jeez that was damn brutal.

Shaking my head, I put a hand on Ise's shoulder getting his attention.

"Don't worry I will find a solution about your problem," I assured him getting a confused look from Ise.

"Huh? what are you talking about? I don't have problems with Shitori-"

"Not that you idiot! about the damn girl Yumma don't you remember!?" I yelled making his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh yeah! you are right! but how?" I smirk.

"Ho! that's a secret, but don't worry. Just go with your friends and leave that to me." I assured him.

"Right! Thanks, Kei you're awesome!" Ise said with his stupid goofy grin and like that he runs to his classroom.

Walking peacefully towards my classroom I stopped and look to my right, to see far away from the school an old three-story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower painted white with a black roof and vines creeping up to the second story.

Smirking, I continue my way to my classroom, 4 minutes later I get in front of the door smirking triumphantly I closed my eyes and open the door, surprisingly making my way to my seat(?) sitting, still smirking triumphantly and waiting for the bell to ring.

'Heh, and they say that I get lost heh Idio-'

 **POKE**

I opened one eye when someone poked me in the cheek and raising a curious eyebrow.

The person that poked me is a beautiful young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. Her name is Momo Hanakai and like Souna Shitori, she is also from the Student Council.

But what surprises me is that she _is_ a second year student and this _is_ the classroom for third year student's.

"What are you doing here, Momo? aren't you from the second year?" I asked and I see her looking away and poking her fingers together with a small blush.

"U-Umm R-Roronoa-senpai..." She stammered making me raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"U-Ummm I'm sorry but...this is the Student Council not the Third Year Classroom.." She said shyly.

"..." I just stared her with a blank expression.

"S-Senpai...?"

"..."

"Senpai?" Her face turning crimson red.

"..."

"Sen-"

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE _MY_ CLASSROOM! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS PUT ANOTHER STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM HUH!?" I screamed, I mean are you fucking serious! this was supposed to be my classroom dammit but NO! let's just put another Student Council Room. Yeah! Great fucking Idea!

"Eeep!" She squeaks from my sudden outburst. "S-Senpai I swear! W-We didn't touch anything! Y-Your classroom is in the other building, i-if you want I can take you there so you don't get lo-"Before she could finish the sentence I put my finger on her lips making sure she doesn't say the 'L' word.

"Don't. Say. It." I said my hair darkening my eyes with a vein popped put from my forehead. She just nod furiously and sweating bullets with my finger still on her mouth. Taking my finger slowly away from her mouth.

"Take me there," I said simply while she nod furiously.

"R-Right! F-Follow me s-senpai!" She stammered and like that we got out from the SECOND student council room.

* * *

Finally now that the bell rang now I can find information about this 'Yuuma Amano.'

But first Ise said that the girl has black wings, she can make light spears too and conveniently she can turn her clothes into something you could get in an S&M store.

'that's all I have huh... I hope is enough information for her.' I thought sitting and waiting patiently for a certain Crimson Monkey appear from no were...

"What do you want to talk about, Keisuke?"Ah, talking about the devil. **(Hehehehe get it? she is a devil** **and...ok let's continue with the story.)**

Looking up I see Rias face with an eyebrow arched, curious about what I was going to ask.

"Ahh yes. First I want you to answer me a few questions." I told her making her nod slowly.

"...Alright, shoot."

"Your Club is about finding supernatural beings, right?" I said getting a frown from her.

"...Yes" She said hesitantly not liking were this is going.

"Alright, then I need to know the name of a 'supernatural being'," I said making her frown deepened.

"And what monster would that be?" she said inspecting me intently...did I said something wrong?

"Well, I only know that the 'monster' have black wings and can create light spear." I said and I could swear I see her eyes widen a _little_ but noticeable enough.

"Sorry, I don't know what are you talking about." She instantly said turning in her heels, before she could move I grabbed her wrist and stop her in her tracks.

"Oi...you know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye?" I said with my eyes narrowed at her.

"Goodbye, now let off my hand," She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Not until you tell me about this creature," I said standing up and looking at her in the eye.

"I told you before! I don't know about that! why do you want to know anyways? That doesn't even ma-"

"Her name is Yuuma Amano Ise's girlfriend and the one that kill him and somehow he is still alive," I said making her eyes widen in surprise.

Heh. Checkmate.

"Now, you are going to tell me everything about this girl or else we are going to start a camping here. Tonight." I said with my serious voice cutting any argument she would say.

.

.

.

"I see always a stubborn. Alright then follow me, Keisuke." She said with a defeating tone, I let go of her wrist and follow her from behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Occult Research Club we can only talk about that in private." She responded.

"Alright then," I said while walking to the forest with Rias in front of me.

"So...who are members on your club?"

"Well, my members are Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Akeno Himejima." She said without turning around and then complete silence fell on us.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, you sure it's this way?" I asked making her stop and turn around with a tick mark on her forehead.

"You're the one to talk! Yes, I'm sure!" She yelled at me and then turn around and continue walking to the Occult Club. "Just follow my lead and don't worry about it," She said annoyed.

"Really?" I said getting a nod from her. Walking again in a peaceful silence.

Now we are halfway to the Occult Club. 'I can see it from far away, Now that I think about it if we are going there then Ise nightmare was true...but he said that he was stabbed. Damn I should ask what happened after that. Oh well, still I could ask her about that...I hope, but still why does she didn't want to tell me about this creature? Is it a bad thing? a curse? or maybe it's a-'

"What!? "Why are you going off in a different direction?!"

"Huh?" I said stopping on my tracks and turn around to see Rias behind me with a shocked expression she was standing in the path while I was walking to the left were it takes me directly to the forest. 'Wait...she was walking directly to the forest!' I thought.

"Oh, is this way?" I said starting to walk again.

"I'm telling you it isn't, you moron!"

"EHHHH?!"

"Why can't you even follow me?!"

""You suck at giving directions!"

"How is this my fault marimo?!"

"SHUDUP! RED MONKEY!"

* * *

"Alright, we are finally here." Rias said entering first to the Club Room.

"Jeez finally." I sighed as I enter the room with a new black eye and a bump in my head, how did I get this? easy, a freaking monkey attacked me in the middle of the forest.

And now that I looked the inside of the place...it looks really nice to be honest, is like a wood-paneled with victorian style couches and some chairs along the walls. The most curious thing there's a symbol on the floor it looks like a rose encased in a circular shape and the color of the symbol is red crimson like her hair.

"Keisuke." Ria's voice suddenly rang in my ears causing me to look up at her she have a...towel? why?

"What?"

"Can you wait a second, please? I need to take a bath." She said like that was normal making me sweatdrop.

"Are you serious? I don't see any showers around here." She sends me a smirk and point to the right. And guess what? there IS a shower!

I just stared at the shower with a deadpanned expression then I turned slowly to the smug looking Rias.

"...Really? in the middle of the Club?" I asked her with a deadpan tone.

"Ummm yeah is something wrong?" She asked me tilting her head to the side.

"...Just take your damn bath. I'll wait." I said while walking towards one of the couches taking a seat with my arms crossed.

"Alright, don't worry it's going to be-"

"ZZZzzzZZZZ." And like that I fell asleep.

"...You'll never change will you." She sighed making her way towards the bath.

* * *

"Keisuke wake up!" A familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Uhhhhh just five more minutes..."

"No! just wake up already!" The voice said, Rias. Suddenly I feel some soft hands in my shoulders and stark shaking me back and forth.

"Wake! Up!" Rias said annoyed.

"Alright...Alright...I'm waking up woman!" I said stretching my arms, yawning definitely NOT in a cute way, I opened my eyes slowly only to be greeted on one of Ise's dreams.

Rias was looking at me with her hands still on my shoulders...but that wasn't the problem...the problem was the way she is dressed...or not.

I could feel my blood running to my cheeks at the sight. Rias was still wet and in a towel and I could sightly see her cleavage through the towel.

Realizing that I was staring I turned around with a tint of red as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"The hell...why are you still on your towel...get something, jeez," I said with a sigh, Rias finally taking away her hands from my shoulders and taking a few steps back she sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't have nothing to wear now."

"Are you serious? are we going to talk like this?"

She just simply shrugged her shoulders and takes a set to the couch that is in front of me.

"I'll take that as a yes..." I muttered, then looked back to Rias. "Alright tell me all about the crea-"

"Fallen Angel," She said.

"Ummm what?"

"They're Fallen Angels," She said again with a serious tone.

Surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere I regard Rias with a serious expression now.

"Alright, tell me more...about this 'Fallen Angels'"

"Before I start with this I'll give you one chance are you sure that you want to know?" She said giving me a last warning.

Without hesitation, I nod my head, ready to accept the consequences.

Sighing Rias start. "Alright then, everything that I'm going to tell you it's true, with that let's begin." She paused to inhaled some air. "Fallen Angels are angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings from the God in the Bible." Suddenly, she put her hands in her head wincing a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a hint of worry, I mean that was just awkward.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" She assured me. " Anyways. Despite being outcasted from Heaven, Fallen Angels use churches like their base of operations however, they destroy anything religious icons from the churches in the process and they have the ability to use light-based weapons" She explained. "Questions?"

"Yes. Ise told me before that this girl or Fallen Angel killed him before did that truly happened?" I asked.

There was a silence, watching how Rias, opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Sorry, I can't say," She said, I just simply narrowed my eyes at her.

"And why not?"

"Sorry...I just can't" She said turning her head away from me.

"Look, I need to know I'm his older brother and I have the rights to know about it."

"...If I tell you will you keep it like a secret? even to your brother?" She said looking at me with a serious expression.

"Alright...shoot."

"I resurrect him." She said making me look at her with differents expressions, but more noticeable is shock and surprise.

"Y-You resurrect him?" I asked again making sure I heard right, she only nods answering my question.

"B-But how?" She sighed.

"Look, it's very late I can't tell you more, but don't worry I promise you that, I will tell you everything you want to know tomorrow," She assured me.

Sighing I nod at her promise. "Alright, alright you better keep that promise."

"And you better keep yours, Keisuke." She shot back.

Well played.

"So I can't tell him anything about it? not even about the Fallen Angel thing?"

"No. Don't worry tomorrow I will send someone to bring him here to the Occult Club and you are going with me," She said.

"Alright so I guess that's all I need to feed my curiosity, I'll take my leave then." I said getting up from my seat I walk towards the do-

"Wait," Rias said making me stop in my tracks and turn around to greet her. "Can you make me a favor?"

Rasing an eyebrow and nodding my head slowly to hear her request.

"Can you stay with Hyoudou-kun? since I reincarnate him he will probably be in danger again, I know that you will not be useful in a situation like this...but with your presence he maybe can feel a little more safe."

Looking at her with a serious expression I nod my head at her and turned to leave saying some final words. "Even if you didn't ask it, I will do it." and like that I take my leave.

* * *

"Soo did you find something?" Ise asked I turned to look at him.

"No...sorry Ise," I said getting a sigh from Ise.

"Yeah...I knew no one will not know about that...but thanks anyways."

"No problem." I said continue walking to our house. 'Sorry Ise but you have to wait for tomorrow.' I thought

It was night time now and I was making my way where Ise was, he said he was in his friend's house watching...porn so I told him to wait outside, but after a few minutes surprisingly I found him in the streets with a shocked expression, I asked what happened, he told me that he told that he feels stronger that he was before he can hear far away and he have night vision. I didn't understand how but then I remembered something.

 _"I resurrect him."_

 _"No...I don't know why but I feel really weak when the sun is hitting me."_

Yeah, maybe that's why he is acting differently than normal, in other words.

My brother is not human anymore.

Or...maybe he is but, at a price of something like getting weak by the sun and get stronger in the night. Getting an idea on what to do I turned to Ise who is quite, probably trying to think of a solution of this damn mess.

"Oi Ise, why don't we go to the fountain, that was when Yuuma 'killed you' right? maybe we can find a hint." Ise eyes widen in realization.

"You are right! maybe we can find something in there let's go!"

It took us like ten minutes to get to the park looking around to find some hints of what happened, trying to find black feathers, blood...anything...but, unfortunately, we didn't find nothing.

Sighing I take a sit in a bench watching Ise walking to the fountain and looking at his reflection in the water. Sighing again I make my way to him only to stop when I suddenly feel a cold aura in the atmosphere, it seems that Ise didn't feel it or he is ignoring it. But suddenly I look up and to my shock the sky looked more different, more... _darker._

"The...hell," I said with eyes narrowed, it seems Ise stop looking at his reflection and turned to me with a confused expression.

"What is it Kei, is something wrong?" Ise said I looked at him with my eyes still narro-

 **"Ahh, I knew I was feeling a devil around here," An unfamiliar voice said.**

Ise and I turned around just in time to see a middle-aged-man with short black hair and dark blue eyes shining in the night, his attire could say was of a gentleman type it was a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes and a black fedora.

"But what I didn't expect was a human to be here as well." The unfamiliar voice said looking at me in the eye.

"Who are you old geezer?" I said getting in front of Ise just in case he wants to try something.

"My name is none of your concern, human," He said with disgust in his voice.

"Look, we don't want problems we are just having a walk," I said making the mysterious man smirk.

"And this will be your last walk," He said. I turned around and ready to run with Ise, but to my surprise and shock Ise _jumped_ over the fountain and landed behind it.

'The hell just happened.' I thought as I look at Ise with shock written all over my face.

"Where do you think you are going, devil?" The old geezer asked as a pair of black wings appeared on his back and he launched towards Ise.

'A Fallen Angel...' I thought and quickly shook my head when I see him landed in the other side stopping Ise, in his tracks.

"Where is your master devil? shouldn't your master be here protecting you, I don't see that you are running or trying to make a magic circle to escape, then maybe you're a Stray Devil. The old geezer said. "Oh well, then I will not have any problems slaying you." He then was making something from his hands... a spear of light...

I didn't have time to think about what he is saying with 'devil' or 'stray devil' I just run as fast as I can to my brother Ise. The spear making its way to my brother, luckily I pushed him before it hit him, unfortunately it pierced my chest.

I coughed blood from my mouth I look down to see the spear of light through my chest and to see to my brother, horrified and shocked expression on his face.

I fell to my knees, my legs losing strength, I was feeling dizzy the world spinning around me, I looked up to see the Fallen Angel making another spear.

"Hmmm a human saving a devil...pathetic, you just sealed your fate, boy." The fallen angel aiming the spear at Ise.

"Ise...run..." I said weakly...damn even breathing hurts a lot.

Ise looked at me with teary eyes. "Why...you bastard why did you saved me?! WHY WHY WHY?!" He screamed ignoring the spear making it's way to him.

I didn't answer, pushing Ise out of the way before the spear hit him luckily, the spear didn't hit any of us.

"Idiot...you are my...brother, of course, I will protect you...no matter what...now run as fast as you can..." I sad to him getting up and facing the fallen angel with the spear still in my chest.

"Impressive. A human who is still moving even with a spear on his chest, what is your name, boy?" The fallen angel asked.

I smirk and look up to his blue piercing eyes. "My names...is none of your concern...Shitty crow." I answered not scared a single bit of his glare, hell I know I'm going to die and like hell I'm going to die like a coward in front of my brother.

"Why you...! Hahaha. I understand now you are taunting me so I can't kill your 'little brother' first am I right?" He said making another spear.

Before I could say something he threw the spear to my side. I turned just in time to see my brother getting stabbed...in the chest...no...

"Damn you...bastard..." I growled at him.

"Are you angry human? why don't you come here and avenge your brother's death?" He taunted me making me glare daggers at him.

"...Gladly...Bastard..." I growled running towards him, This bastard killed my brother and now...he is going to pay with his life! I don't give a damn if he is stronger than me! I don't give a damn if I'm human and he is a fucking fallen angel...I will kick his ass...no matter what.

"TAKE THIS BASTARD" I roared as I launched my fist to his face, unfortunately the crow saw it coming and block it with his right wrist with ease. making a light spear with his left hand ready to stab me with it, I jumped backwards just in time to evade the spear, my body didn't hurt anymore...maybe for the adrenaline...I didn't care I just wanted to killed him.

"Is that all you've got human? and I thought for a second that you will avenge your brother's dea-."

 **CHUNK!**

To the shock of the Fallen Angel, I took out the spear from my chest, making the blood pour faster than before, coughing blood a few times, blood dripping from my chin, I raised the spear with my hand and pointed it the Fallen Angel.

"I'm...not done yet..."I said weakly damn it hurts like hell my chest.

"W-What are you...?" The fallen angel said but quickly shook it just in time to parry a horizontal slash from me.

I managed a weak grin and looked to meet his shocked expression. "Hoh...what are you talking about...I'm just a simple human."

Glaring at me he pushed me with his spear, and makes another one in his right hand, ready to fight with dual handed. Launching at me I've got time to parry from the left side unfortunately I didn't see coming the other spear and stabbed me in the arm. Screaming in pain I kick the crow in the chest to push him away from me. But then he launched at me again making a double vertical strike blocking it but making me fall to my knees.

Gritting my teeth, that they were covered in blood now, I used all my strength I have and stand up pushing him back again and ready to stab him in he chest, but he quickly regained his composture and jump backwards before 'my' spear met his abdomen.

Getting quickly in a fighting stance with my sword...that I learned thanks to the kendo club I waited for him to make an strike and block it, if I'm lucky I could deliver him a strike enough to hurt him badly or kill him.

 **"Keisuke..."**

My eyes widen in surprise and turned around to see my brother trying to stand up...my worst decision.

"Fool! Never turn your back on your enemy!" My eyes widen in realization and turn around just in time for him to punch me in the chest coughing more blood, he send me flying away and I smashed into a tree. Trying to stand up I looked up just in time to-

 **CHUNK!**

-see the spear flying directly to my abdomen...shit...the spear pierced me all the way to my admomen enought to for the tip of the spear get out from my back and stab the tree behind me. I can't move hell...I failed like a older brother.

"You were a worthy fighter for being a human...but not enough to defeat me, fool." He said making his way to Ise who fell unconscious again. "I hope you enjoy the view, human" He made another spear and aimed it to the unconscious Ise, I just could watch in horror I couldn't move, even if a successfully take out the spear from my abdomen I couldn't move I lost all my strength.

 **BOOM!**

"What the!?" Suddenly his spear was destroyed by a black red aura I turned slowly to my left to see the last person I would ever imagine seeing.

"...Rias..." I whispered thankfully that she came just in time before the spear hit my brother. I didn't care how the hell she did that, as long as she saves my brother then I'm fine.

"Please leave these boys alone," She ordered.

"Who are you?" The crow said as he summoned another spear of light light spear and threw it to Rias. The spear was immediately deflected by a petite girl with white girl and hazel eyes, this girl is Koneko Toujou.

"Dammit! die you damn devil!" The crow roared making two more light spears and launching himself to the mascot of Kuoh Academy, only to be sent flying backward by a blast of lightning.

My eyes widened as Akeno appeared beside Rias giggling. 'You guys are a little late..' I thought as I watch the crow getting up picking up his fedora and chuckling to himself.

"Red hair" He muttered. No shit sherlock. "I see, so you are from the Gremory Clan."

'Gremory Clan?' I thought trying my best to stay conscious 'Damn I'm surprised that I'm still alive...sort of.'

"Rias Gremory," She said making a fake smile "Good evening to you, fallen angel-san."

He chuckled again as he wiped some dust of his hat and put it back in his head. "I had no idea that this city was under the observation of the Gremory Clan." He remarked. "Are those boys part of your clan?" He smirked as he looked at me. "Wait, scratch that, considering that one of them is a human.

"F-Fuck you shitty...crow," I said flinching in pain...damn my body feels so weak. Heck, even my skin turned pale from blood loss.

"If you hurt this boy, I will show no mercy." Rias threatened.

"I will apologize for today. However, you should not let your slaves out of your sight. Someone like me might just accidently can kill him. The shitty crow said. "Although the human seems to defend himself better than your servant."

Rias, however, put a cold smile on her face. "I appreciate your warning. I must also inform you that if something like this pass again, I will not hold back." Rias replied. "Mark my words."

"Then I will return those words back to you. Tell this to the Gremory Clan: My name is Dohnaseek! Pray that you will never see me again, Gremory!" The shitty crow now named Dohnaseek said as he summoned his black wings, and flied to a portal and dissapeared.

Damn...that was brutal...I was watching how Akeno start talking with Rias, about what? I don't know I'm starting to loose conscious now before I could die in peace. I said my final word of to Rias.

"Take...care...of...him..." And like that I let fell to pure darkness for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **Rias P.O.V.**

"Take...care...of...him..."Those were the final words from Roronoa Keisuke.

I was checking the pulse of my new servant, Issei Hyoudou. Sighing in relief I stand up and turn to look sadly now at the lifeless of one of my friends, for a lot of people he is a total jerk...including me, but if they knew more about him they will see that deep down, he is really kind and will do anything to keep the people he loves safe.

"Bouchou, what do we do?" My best friend, Akeno asked.

"I'll make him part of my peerage." That was my decision. I turned to Akeno to see her nod her head in understanding, making a small magic circle from her hand. And taking a few chess pieces one knight, one rook and one bishop.

"Alright here goes nothing..." Taking the rook piece, standing in front of his lifeless body...ready to make him part of my peerage.

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby command you, Roronoa Keisuke, to-"

Suddenly a blue circle appeared from nowhere the symbol looked like a necklace, my eyes widen at the surprise.

'Wait! Did Sona wanted to make him part of her peerage too?!' I thought watching the circle in shock.

And to my surprise Sona wasn't the one that got out from the circle.

"Aha! I knew that you will summon me~!" A familiar voice said.

"L-Leviathan-sama!? W-What are you doing here?!" I asked shocked, suddenly remembering my manners, I bow down Akeno and Koneko doing the same.

"Oh! Hello Rias-chan! Akeno-chan! Koneko-chan!" She greeted us happily, "I'm here to make him my new super adorable servant~!" She said jumping up and down and waving her arms frantically. Suddenly she stops and her face turned to sad, turning around to see the corpse of Keisuke. "...but for you to be like this...i'm sorry..." she said, her tone remorseful.

Then I remembered something. "W-Wait are you going to make him your servant Leviathan-sama?!" I asked shocked, it was really impressive to see a Maou trying to ressurect someone, that means that Keisuke have more power that I ever imagine...

"Hehehe~ Yeeep~ He is my new cute servant now~!" She said cheerfully but then, she pouts. "Muu~ are you trying to steal MY super duper amazing adorable servant Rias-chan?!" She said trying to sound 'angry' "Muu~! you are a Meanie! he is mine! Mine! Mineeeee!" She said jumping up and down like a child that wants a toy.

"N-No, of course, it's all yours Leviathan-sama." I said making Leviathan-sama smiled again.

"Yaaayyyy~ I have a new servant~!" She cheered then she walked to the corpse of Keisuke crouching down to be eye level to him. To see his lifeless orange eyes, losing his brightness. Smiling sadly. She closed his eyes to show some respect.

"It's okay your life is mine now, from now on. You're under my protection." She whispered with a sad smile, summoning her chess pieces.

I turned around sighing, I looked to Akeno and nod my head, understanding we made our way to the unconscious form of the younger brother.

"I will heal him you can leave now Akeno, Koneko," I said to them.

"...And senpai?" She asks she was asking about Keisuke.

"He will be fine, he is in good hands." I said turning my head just in time to see a pouting Leviathan-sama saying that her pieces are not 'working.'

"Ara, ara it seems that Keisuke-kun have more power than we can ever imagine." Akeno said looking at the scene with a smile and a hand on her cheek. Amused at the adorable scene.

"Yeah...it seems, anyway I'm going to take Hyoudou-kun to his house." I said to them.

"" Aye Buchou."" Akeno and Koneko answered, nodding to them I make a portal circle and in a red flash, I teleported away to Hyoudou-kun and Keisuke house.

* * *

 **AAAAND... that's it for today phew! here we have the death from our favorite marimo! anyways before we finished it's time to answer some reviews from you guys! let's get started shall we!?**

 **BANKAIZEN- I'm glad that you found my fanfic interesting! thanks for the review!**

 **Ran- Thank you! I'm glad that you liked my fanfic!**

 **tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- Hahaha I know right? pretty easy to find out, anyways thank you for you review!**

 **Xuan- I know right!? don't forget adorable and cute too!**

 **Abel- Hehe don't worry I will feed you more with my fanfic!**

 **Guest- I have answered your wish!**

 **Sano- Yeah! she is really scary...BUT!... in a cute way!**

 **So thank you again guys for your reviews favorites and follows, it means too much for me! now for the next chapter I don't know when it's going to come out, but I will do my best to update ASAP! so that's it see you in the next chapter guys!**

 **PD: Pretty awesome summary huh?! better than the last one I hope you guys like it! and if you don't understand, don't worry! everything will be explained soon!**


	3. The Hero's Awakening

**Yo what's up guys! Diablo here. And I have another chapter for you my handsome and beautiful people! and thank you guys again for your reviews, fav, and follows!**

 **OH! before we get started I want to asked you something first guys... You see... we are in chapter 3, and this is highschool DxD...I think you guys know what i'm going to say...but it's about the harem thing...I've got a review (thanks gta2001! stay awesome!) saying about if my history it's going to have a harem or not...and I can't give you an answer, only YOU guys can give me the answer, you want our resident marimo have a harem? or only be paired with someone else in the history, (I bet you can't guess what pairing will happen tho, go ahead, I'll give you three chances. If you fail, your soul is mine.) So guys you decide, you want my OC be paired with someone that you DEFINITELY don't know, or with a harem. and yes Issei is going to have a harem. So with all that said I hope I can get your answers to see some candidates for him, if you want, you can give me suggestions, but explain why you want that person in his harem(?) Oh and also I corrected some grammar errors from my previous chapters...and some things If you guys want to check it out...Just saying!**

 **So...with all that behind let's get started with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: The Hero's Awakening**

* * *

 **I value law, order, and truth. I love to project the body of real things,**

 **events, and facts. At my best, I am just protective. At my worst, I am authoritarian and dogmatic.**

 **I am the White Hero of Truth. And I shall show you the path of justice.**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V.**

Waking up slowly in pain, I clench my eyes shut and bring my hands up, rubbing my eyes.

"Geez...that was a hell of a nightmare," I said tiredly turning my head to a window, just in time to see that it still night time, maybe just like 20 minutes till it's morning. So I decided to do the first thing I would do.

I fell asleep.

I was sleeping or trying to, but for some reason I couldn't. Putting my arms to the sides of my bed surprising, my left arm landed on something soft and warm.

'The hell...' I said with my eyes still closed, with a frown I decide to feel more of this soft thing. It was soft that's for sure, warm and even squishy. Then that's when I knew what I was touching.

A pillow, a damn cozy pillow.

I didn't know why a pillow was here on my bed, maybe Oka-san left it for accident, oh well...It's not like I'm going to waste something so soft like that am I right guys? So I decided to do something to keep me warm.

I turned, around my body with my eyes still closed. And hugged the 'pillow' more closely to my body. Feeling the warmth that the 'pillow' was producing I couldn't help but hug even tighter the 'pillow'. Feeling more comfortable in my chest area.

'Wow...this pillow is really slender.' I thought as I continue hugging the 'pillow.'

"Ahhh so soft..." I sighed happily.

"Ahhh~ Yeaaaah~ so warmy~ warmy~" The pillow said nuzzling on my chest...wait.

Pillows don't talk and nuzzle.

Yes, we are in Japan. But still, I didn't hear of someone creating a 'talking nuzzling pillow.'

Opening slowly an eye looking down, my eyes widen in surprise and horror.

The 'pillow'...or should I say, girl. The cute girl was nuzzling her face against my chest and hugging me closely too...and for some damn reason she was naked.

"HEEEEH?!" was my logical answer freeing me from her grasp, but falling from the bed with a loud **THUMP** I stand up quickly looking at the cute girl in my bed...but suddenly I felt a cold breeze.

"W-Who t-the h-hell t-turned o-on t-he a-air c-conditioner?!" I said shivering, hugging myself to keep me warmth I remembered something important, I don't have an air conditioner I looked down, to be greeted by Keisuke Jr. in sleepy position.

"HEEEH?! WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!" I screamed suddenly I was silenced by some small muttering like 'Muu~ so much noise~' My eyes widening, I stared again at the girl who was moving her arms all around the bed with a adorable frown with her eyes still closed.

"Mo~ So cold~!" The mysterious girl said yanking the sheets over her head.

Alright, I need to process the scenery, I was sleeping naked with an adorable girl...who was naked too. And I don't remember what happened last night...with all the information I could gather, I could understand everything now.

She raped me. I'M NOT VIRGIN ANYMORE!...well at least I could make Ise jealous with that, but still! I just had sex with a woman or girl whatever her age is, I don't care! the point is I got raped by her! like hell, I will take care of some brat!

Gulping, I make my way to the sleepy girl...geez she sleeps a lot, and people say I hibernate. Pulling down the sheets. I could feel my face heat up, she was naked and damn she have a well-developed body, her oppai are so big for her age!

'Control yourself Keisuke, dammit!' I scolded myself...don't tell me that the oppai idiot is spreading his pervert sickness to me...

Deciding to make a valiant move, I put my hand on her shoulder, shanking her, gently as I could.

"Oi...woman...time to wake up..." I said still shaking her..."You need to give me some answers...!" I said as lowly yet demanding as I could, like hell I want Oka-san enter my room to ask what's going on, only to find me with a cute girl naked under my bed.

"...Nnnnnn...!" She whined, rolling over, facing away from me.

"Uhhh Hello?" I said shaking her still but, more roughly. "It's time to wake up woman!"

"NNNNNNNNN!" The girl once again ignored me and yanked the sheets over her head.

That little...

"Oi! it's time to wake up woman! You own me some answers!" I said pulling down the blanket.

"Nooo! don't wanna...!" She whined pulling the blanket up again.

"Wake up now!" I demanded pulling down the blanket again.

"Nnnnnnn No!" She whined again and pulled up the blanket again. Why you...

"Yes!" I pulled down the blanket.

"No!" She pulled up the blanket.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, dammit!"

"No! I want to sleep...!" She whined.

"Alright, that's it!" I said. Suddenly I jump to my bed almost sitting on top of her, using my knees for support under the bed. I put the blanket down again, putting my hands on the sides of her face and start shaking her.

"Wake. Up. NOW!" I said shaking her head to the sides, suddenly the girl put her hands on mines trying to take them away.

"Noooooooo!" She still whined like a baby, trying to take my hands away from her face. "I don't wanna get uuuuuuup!"

"WAKE UUUUUP" I yelled tired of this childish fight and shaking her faster, to the point that probably I would take her head off by accident.

"Muuu~! Alright! Alright! I'm getting up just stawwwwp please!" She whined, I stopped and move away from her, to give her some space.

She moaned, and muttered lowly for me not to hear, but she failed miserably. "Nnnnnnnn! Big meanie! Big! Big! meanieeee!" She said 'lowly' she was starting to sit up slowly...the blanket falling in the process and giving me a view of her big Oppai...

Shaking my head I looked to another way with a small blush on my face but I couldn't help but to look at her again. The girl stretched her arms, yawning cutely making her Oppai bounce a little, then she start rubbing her eyes, opening her eyes slowly staring directly into my own eyes.

Orange eyes met Violet eyes.

Now that I got a better view of her...She had black hair and violet eyes...hmmm she seems familiar...but who is she?

"Oi...have we met before?" I asked the girl who suddenly smiled.

Nodding happily. "Yup~! It's good to see you alive again~!" She said but then she pouted adorably. "Muu~ Are you saying that you forgot about me already!?" She whined like a baby. "You big meanie!"

"Uhhhh..." Was my intellectual response what the hell is she talking about? "Sooo...who are you again?" I asked getting a cute sighed from the girl.

The girl pouts again closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Before I could I ask my eyes widen in surprise...W-Wait I remember now!

 _"When you are in your hour of greatest need, I'll appear by your side. Keep that with you. Just make your wish for me, and I will be there~."_

"Wait! you are the cosplayer-stalker girl from before!" I said pointing a finger at her.

A relief expression crossed the girl's face, she then grasped both of my hands with her own.

"Yaaay~ you remember me~!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. And ignoring the fact that I called her stalker.

I can feel my face getting hotter and hotter every second from the softness of her breast, I mean she hugged me before, but she had clothes back then. But now is skin touching skin...

Putting my hands on her shoulders and pushing her away slowly. I coughed in my fist to regain my control again.

"Alright, then now that we finished this 'touching moment' can I ask you some questions?"

"Hehe~ yep! Ask away~!"She answered with a happy tone...despite that both of us are naked...

"First of all...why are we naked? How the hell did you get in my room? What's going on? And who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right! Silly me! Hehe~!" The adorable girl gave a V-sign. "My name is Serafall Leviathan! I'm one of the four Maou~! Oh! And I'm also a Devil~!" She said. "But you can just call me Sera-tan! I prefer other people called me Levia-tan, but only my adorable servants can call me Sera-tan~!"

Huh? Maou? DEVIL?! SERVANT?! the hell she is talking about?!

"And what's the name of my Super! Duper! Adorable! Servant~! She said getting close to my face, making me back away a little in the process.

"Uhhh the name's Roronoa Keisuke" I introduced myself, "Alright then, Serafall-"

Serafall-san put a finger in my lips making me pause. "Sera-tan," she said with a 'serious tone' taking her finger away in the process and looking at me intently in the eye...

"Ummm is something wrong?" I asked getting a pout from her.

"Muuu~ say it," She said. What is she talking about?

"Look, say it with me, S-e-r-a -t-a-n," She said each word with a pause. "Now is your turn!"

"No." I said deepening her pout.

"Muuu~! Don't be a big meanie! C'mon Say it! Say it! Say it! Saaaay it!" She whined waving her arms frantically...are you serious...?

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! SERA-TAN!" I said getting a cute, approving nod and smile from...from...Sera-tan.

"Yaaay He said it~! Good boy~!" She started patting me on the head...HUH?!

"I'm not a dog! Woman!" I said smacking her hand away. "now...THE HELL IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! I yelled making her covered her ears and flinched slightly.

"Moo~! don't yell! I'm not deaf!" She said...after a few seconds she took her hands way from her ears and nodded. "Ah yes! it's alright! It's normal to act crazy when you dieded yesterday!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her with a deadpanned expression, seriously I don't know what to be bothered, The fact that she said I die yesterday, the way she just says it. Like if that was normal, the fact that she said 'dieded.'

"So...how am I alive?" I asked. "I mean, if I remember correctly, I got STABBED three times! one in the chest, one in the arm and one in the abdomen! Or you are just messing around?"

"Nope," She said, "You REALLY died yesterday, Kei-tan. You are alive because I brought you back as my servant!" She said smiling happily.

Again, that 'servant' thing I don't get it what does that...wait.

Did she just call me Kei-tan?

"Kei-tan?" I asked getting a happy nod from her.

"Yep~ that's what I'm going to call you~" She said a bigger smile on her face.

"...Right, so then I've got killed huh?" I asked getting a nod from her.

"Yes, you got killed by the Fallen Angel," She said with a glass smile. Huh. Weird.

"And Ise, is he fine?" I asked getting her true smile again and a happy nod.

"Yep, he is fine~! he is in the other room with Rias-chan!" She assured me.

"Wait what? what is she doing in his room?"

"Hehe~ he is healing him like I did with you~ dummy~!" She giggled.

But...how? how did she healed me...wait, scratch that, what is she talking about? Maou? Devil? SERVANT?! I don't like the sound of that.

"Alright alright what do you mean with 'servant?'" I asked. "Please tell me that you and Rias are not in S&M..."

Sera-tan then put an adorable thinking pose. "Mmmm, nope~ I'm not~" She then paused. "But to explain the full situation that you are right now, it would take too much time! But don't worry! my Super Greatest little So-tan will explain you everything! when we get to your school~!" She winked at me cutely.

"Ummm who is 'So-tan?" I have never heard of her before only that time when Sera-tan gave me the directions to the school but still, I didn't hear about her.

"Ahh! she is my greatest amazing little sister Sona-chan!" She said happily.

"Nope, I don't know her."

"Ahh! no worries~ you'll meet her soon my adorable servant~!" She said happily.

Well, I still have A LOT of questions I mean this is getting really weird, why she can't te-

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Keisuke time to wake up!" Otou-san said outside the room.

"Oh~!, Hiya Ot-" I suddenly put a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Uh? who's there?!" Otou-san asked, shit.

"MHHMHHMHM" Sera-tan muffled

"I-I'ts me Otou-san I'm getting up don't worry!"

"Keisuke who's with you?" Otou-san asked getting suspicious now.

"No one! I-I was umm...watching my novels! Yeah! hahaha!" I lied again please buy it!

"Keisuke, you don't watch novels." Crap. "Now tell who's there or I'm going to enter and find out!" He said annoyed.

'Crap! what I'm going to do now?!' I thought then I look at Sera-tan with my hand is still in her mouth looking at me. 'C'mon there's gotta be something!' I looked around to hide her from Otou-san. And successfully I found my salvation.

Taking my hand from her mouth I put a finger on my lips telling her to be quiet, she looks at me a few seconds before putting a 'serious' expression and nodding her head in understanding.

"Want to play a game, Sera-tan?" I whispered making her eyes widen.

"Yaaaay~ I'm going to play with Kei-tan!" She cheered lowly but then she looks at me with her big violet eyes. "What are we going to play, Kei-tan?" she asked me. I was about to answer her, but then-

"Oi Keisuke! answer me now or I will enter right now!" Otou-san said.

"No, you can't! I'm getting dressed can you just wait a few minutes?!" I answered, to be honest, I AM naked, so that wasn't a lie.

Sighing he said. "Alright you have five minutes if you don't finish getting dressed I'm going to enter am I clear?"

"Crystal," I replied. Turning my head to look at the smiling Sera-tan.

"Alright we are going to play, 'Hide in the Closet'" I whisper to her which she nodded her head and her smile grew bigger.

"Yaaay~ we are going to play 'Hide in the Closet'~!" She cheered lowly, but then she puts a confusing look. "But...how are we going to play it Kei-tan?" She questioned me.

"Easy. You hide in the closet and be quiet you can only get out when Otou-san gets out from my room, understand?"

"Oh! okay then~! I better get going~!" She said getting out from her bed and running...naked to the closet before she closed the door, she sends me a thumbs up and a wink. And like that she hides in the closet.

Sighing, I pick up my underwear and put it on...and that's it since Sera-tan is hiding in the closet...

"Alright, you can come in, old man." I said...waiting for an answer I see Otou-san opening the door slowly and looking around the room to find if someone else is my room. He looks at me with a questioning look.

"Who was here?" He asked me narrowing his eyes at me.

"No one."

"Then who was the girly voice from before?" He interrogated me.

"It was a phonecall from Rias, she said that I don't forget the materials, for a project." I lied.

"Oh, that's all? Alright then..." He said.

.

.

.

"Ummm...nice abs Keisuke!" He said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Ummm...thanks?" I said with an eyebrow arched. "Can you get out, please? I need to get dressed."

"Oh! right sorry, I'll take my leave then." He said turning around and walking out of m-

"Hehehe~ Otou-san is dummy~! Hehehe~" Aaaand guess who said that?

Otou-san stopped in his tracks and looked around the room to find where the voice come from.

"Who's there!?" He demanded, looking every corner in the room.

"Eep!" Sera-tan squealed, Otou-san turned and looked at the closet, making me sweat bullets as Otou-san walked slowly to the closet.

"Who's in the closet?!" He demanded.

"N-No one is here! I'm j-just a c-closet I swear!" I facepalmed.

Oh crap, Otou-san is so closed to the closet, c'mon Keisuke! Think! Oh well, I'm so scre-

"SEEEEEEEE-SEEEEEEX" A familiar voice yelled in the corridors making Otou-san stop in his tracks. Thank you! Oka-san!

Making his way out of my room and standing in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"D-Dear what is it?! are you alright?!" Otou-san said looking at Oka-san who had her hands on her face.

"I-ISE S-STRANGER S-SEEEEX SEEEEEEEEEX!" She yelled her face red. and then run downstairs with Otou-san following from behind. Well...Ise was the first it seems.

"Phew...that was close." I sighed in relief. Then I heard a door opening, turning my left, I see Sera-tan peeking from the closet.

"...Did I win Kei-tan?" She asked me with hope in her eyes.

"No, you lost," I said making her look at me with wide eyes.

"Wha-! B-But! Why?!" She said in disbelief tone.

"You talked and Otou-san heard you that's why you lost," I explained.

"I d-didn't I swear! it was the closet! you have to trust me Kei-tan!" Wow...the worst lie of all time.

"...Liar." I said making her look at me with sad eyes.

"Uwah! No fair! I want to win! Again! Again! Again!" She whined, dropping to the floor beating her fist like a baby.

"Alright! Alright! you win, happy now?!" I said making her stop and smiled happily again.

"Yaaaay~ I win! I win! I win!" She started to bounce upwards...making her breasts go up and down...

"Get dressed, woman!" I said looking away.

"Oh! right! let's get dressed Kei-tan!" She said, I just sighed and make my way towards the closet, taking off my clothes and giving Sera-tan some privacy while she gets dressed, to be honest, I don't know why, I have just seen every part of her body...

I kept my back turned to Sera-tan after I finished getting dressed now I have to wait for her for to-

"You can turn around, Kei-tan!" She suddenly says, well that was really fast. Turning around slowly to see Sera-tan dressed in her adorable Magical Girl cosplay.

...To be honest she really looks adorable in that cosplay, she even have the staff that makes her even more adorable. Heck, I don't think I would get traumatized if someone wears that cosplay...

Wait! Crap! I'm blushing! Quick Keisuke! before-

"Awwww~! Kei-tan blush is so adorable~! Sera-tan said. "Come here and give your cute King a big hug~!"

"Sera-tan! hold-" I was interrupted by a pink blur tackling me to the ground and giving me a tight hug, crushing my spine and rib cage in the process.

"O-Oi S-Sera-tan," I said trying my best to breath. "How am I going to explain that you were in my room?"

Sera-tan released me and thought about the question...

"Ooh! I have an idea Kei-tan!" She suddenly said, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"R-Really?" I asked disbelief in my tone.

"Yep~ follow me Kei-tan!" She said, before I could say something, she takes my hand pulling me out of my room.

"Ummm...what are you doing Sera-tan...?" She just turn her head and winked at me.

"It's okay~! I know what I'm doing~." Sera-tan assured me. Still I've got a bad feeling, then we were downstairs. Surprising Rias was here too, so Sera-tan was right then.

"Good morning everyone~!" She greeted everyone with a peace sign, making everyone turn around and looked at us. Ise was glaring at me, Rias have her eyes widen in surprise Otou-san and Oka-san (not acting crazy anymore.) have questioning looks on their faces. I facepalmed.

"Keisuke-kun...who is she?" Oka-san asked still looking at the cosplayer girl.

"Is she that girly voice from before, Keisuke?" Otou-san asked.

Pushing her little forward, I asked her. "Ummm, why don't you explain to them what's happening, Serafall?"

"I'm Kei-tan's girlfriend~!" She said with an awkward shiny rainbow in the background. Everyone had a different reaction. Ise was now crying comically, Otou-san and Oka-san have shocked looks on their faces and Rias an amused smile on her face. And me?

Well...

 **PINCH!**

"Ow ow ow ow! It huwts Kei-taaaawwwn staaaawp!" She creamed in pain, trying to get free from my grasp.

"YOU DON'T SAY THAT ALL OF THE SUDDEN!" I scold her I mean, wow if this is her plan, next time I'll be the one making the plans.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU HAVING A GIRLFRIEND!? CURSE YOU! BISHORIMO MUST DIE!" Guess who said that?

"A-Are you saying that we are going to be grandparents soon?!" Otou-san said tears forming in his eyes.

"HEEEH!?" I screamed. "W-Wait The hell are you talking about old man!?"

"Finally one of our son's is going to be married isn't that great, dear?!" Oka-san said clasping her hands with Otou-san.

"Yes, it is! we don't have to worry anymore!, we are going to be grandparents soon! If it was Ise I will be worried but thank goodness it wasn't!" Otou-san said making Ise cried more. Heh, suck it Ise. Then he turns to look at me. "But Keisuke! why did you just lock her up in the closet?! you shouldn't do that type of things with your beloved woman!" He scolded me.

"She's not my girlfriend dammit!" I yelled while Sera-tan was caressing her cheek with an adorable pout.

"It's okay Keisuke-kun, you don't have to get shy! we are proud of you! why don't you come over and sit with your new girlfriend?"

'The hell is wrong with them?' I thought. Sighing I went to sit with my parents with Sera-tan at my right. We were just eating and talking...Sera-tan was then one that talked more there were times that I should scold her by pinching her cheek again. I don't know why, but when I do that Rias looked at me with shock all written over the face. Am I doing something wrong?

We finished breakfast, by Rias doing something weird to my parents, I don't know what but when she said that they were naked in bed, and then she said something about school, to be honest, I thought they wouldn't buy it, but they did. Sera-tan explained to me that she erased their memories so that means they will not remember anything about this morning.

Now that I think about it...If Ise said that I met this Yuuma girl before, then that means that she erased my memories as well? that could be something true but still...I don't get it, well like Sera-tan said, this 'Sona' girl will explain it to me...I hope because let's be honest. She is supposed to be the younger sister if Sera-tan is right. That could mean that...she is even crazier than her.

When suddenly I took a step out from my house, I suddenly felt really weak and fell face first to the floor.

"Uhhhhh, the hell is happening." I groaned...Jeez, the sun fucking hurts go away! Go away!

"Wait! do you feel it too?" Ise said looking at down at me.

"Yeah...now I understand what are you saying back then." I groaned.

"Awww~ It's okay Kei-tan! it's because you are newborn!" Eh? "Like I said, everything will be explained by Sona-chan! but don't worry in a few days you will be fine~! I promise~!" She assured me...She held out a hand for me to take it and held me up, Ise did the same, and I took them, but still I've got a feeling that I'm going to fell again, unconscious this time.

"Don't worry~ I'll help you walk!" Sera-tan said and clung into my arm squeezing it between her Oppai, I could feel Ise glaring at me. With her other hand, she pointed forward. "To Academic Kuoh!"

"It's Kuoh Academy." I corrected her.

"Oh! alright then, to Kuoh Academy~!" She said once again.

"...Right" I looked behind me to see...nothing it seems Ise and Rias, leave us alone. Huh I didn't even see them but damn they are really fast. But that's good because we could bring a lot and I mean A LOT of attention from other people.

"Uhhhh this sucks I hate the sun shoo sun! Go away! Dammit!" I groaned glaring or trying to glare at the sun.

"Hehehe~ you dummy the sun can't talk~!"...seriously?

"Oh really now? Thank you! I didn't know that!" I said every word with sarcasm, yeah I'm a jerk. BUT! I have my reasons.

"No probs~! My adorable servant! Glad I could help~!"...I don't know what to say to be honest.

"You know how can you help me? explaining me all about this crap, Heck I don't even know you! I only know that you are a 'Maou' the hell is that anyways?"

She turns to look to the front with a thinking position...or we could say that...she always smile...no matter the situation, I'm not saying is something bad...maybe it's her favorite expression...

"Alright! when Sona-chan finished to explain you everything, I will make sure to spoil you a lot! only for you my, adorable servant~!" Sera-tan declared "We'll spend lot's and lot's of time together~!"

...I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, we are here!" Sera-tan said.

"Eh?" I said and she was right, we are finally in the entrance of Kuoh, unfortunately, the people seems to notice us...and I think I don't need to say what happened next.

"Is that our Lost Prince?" uhhh I hate that nickname so much...

"Yes, that's our prince! but who is that girl?"

"Oh please! don't tell me it's her girlfriend!?"

"WHAT! NO IMPOSSIBLE! HE IS MINE!"

And...they keep coming hoh...now let's hear the boys.

"Wow...she is hot..."

"B-But why the hell is she with Keisuke!?"

"Dammit! always the damn bishounen stealing the girls! why don't you go and die, bishorimo!?"

"First that damn pervert with Rias-sama and now him?!"

Well...it seems that Ise and Rias were the first victims...wait.

"Oi, Sera-tan where are we going?"

 **"You are going to the Student Council Room, Roronoa-san"** Another voice said.

"Hmm?" I turned around to see who was the person that answered my question my eyes widen in realization, it was the vice-president of Student Council Room and the fourth most famous girl in Kuoh, Tsubaki Shinra, she is a young woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and with light brown eyes and like Souna, she wears blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Oh! and like Souna and Rias, she is also in my classroom. But why is she here...? Wait! Don't tell me...

"No, you are not in problem...Roronoa-san" She suddenly said. "For now," She added with narrowed eyes.

"Hehehe...good to know." She nodded her head and turn to look at Sera-tan, bowing.

"It's good to see you around here, Leviathan-sama please follow me I will take you with Kaichou." She said...but why is she bowing, is she a VIP or something like that?

"Okay! thank you!" She thanked and like that we started to follow Shinra-san making our way to...The Student Council Room. Turning around she then face us.

"Please, wait for a moment here until Kaichou give you permission to enter." She said and we both nodded. Waiting for Kaichou give us access to the Student Council Room with an awkward silence the only one unaffected about it was Sera-tan who was humming to herself with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"You may come in." A voiced said inside the Student Council deciding to make a move I opened the door to see Souna Shitori standing at the other end of the room with Shinra-san in her right side. But we are not alone it seems that some of the student council members are here too Momo, a small petite girl with brown hair in long twin tails and green eyes, and a blue haired girl with matching eyes and a bishounen face and surprising Rias was here too.

Then, I turned to Souna to see her stoic face with an eyebrow raised, seeing me here I open my mouth to spe-

"So-taaaaaaaaaaaan~!" Sera-tan lunged forward through the door, dragging me in the process since my arm is still locked with her's.

"Heeeh?!" Was my intelligent word, Hell I can't even describe how fast we've got in front of Shitori-san.

It was like she just teleported instantly. But now we are on the other side of the room, me being crushed in Sera-tan arms and being pressed against someone else...

"Threeway hug with my most favorite people~! Yaaaay~!" Sera-tan cheered tightening the hug and making me groan slightly.

Hold on a second! 'Threeway hug?'

Turning my head in front of me and looking down to see that I wasn't the only one getting tortured here...

"Huh?! Shitori-san!?" I said in surprise looking down at her who was pressed against my chest.

Shitori-san eyes widened and looked up to me, surprise all written on her face.

"Roronoa-san? Wait YOU are the one Onee-sama was talking about?" She said, ignoring the 'Threeway hug' of Sera-tan...wait.

SERA-TAN IS THE OLDER SISTER?! B-BUT...WAIT SHE IS THIS SONA GIRL?! BUT...how...

Souna-Sona...Souna-Sona.

Wow...why I didn't see that coming...?

"Yush~!" Sera-tan exclaimed cheerfully. "He is the one I was talking about So-tan! I told you before I was sensing someone special and now here he is~!" She said squeezing both Shitori-san and me in the process making me feel more the Oppai of Sera-tan and Shitori-san in the process.

Sighing I turned and look at Souna or Sona. "So...this happens every time she sees you?" I asked looking at Shitori-san who only nods her head and lower her head, embarrassed.

"Y-Yes, I am very sorry for my Onee-sama behaviour, Roronoa-san."

I was about to say it was okay, but suddenly I remembered what are we doing here!

"Oh yeah! Shitori-san can you explain me what the hell is happening around here? I mean...I wake up with a cosplayer girl in my bed NAKED both of us...then she said random things about her being a Devil a Maou too and that I'm supposed to be his servant! Care to elaborate Shitori-san?"

Shitori-san simply sighed and turned to look at Sera-tan with a stern look.

"Onee-sama he is your servant shouldn't you explain him what's happening now?" Shitori-san said looking at her sister with narrowed eyes.

Sera-tan pouted finally freeing us from her deadly hug. "Muu! It's not my fault! I tried to explain things to him but he doesn't understand!" She sounded like a kid complaining to his parents.

"Well it's not my fault that you suck explaining things!"

"Muu~! that's not true you big meanie!" She said.

"It's the truth!" I said.

"No! it's not!" She said.

"It's the truth!"

"No! It's not!"

"It's the truth!"

"Fufufu." Suddenly a small laugh stops our childish argument turning around to find the source of the person laughing. I see that Rias with her hand covering her mouth, hiding her smile in the process, but she wasn't the only one Momo the bishounen girl and the petite girl also have amused smile on their faces, the only ones without a smile was Shitori-san, who was pinching the bridge of her nose and Shinra-san with a stoic expression but in her eyes she found the scene amusing.

Sighing Shitori-san stopped rubbing her nose and looked the two of us. "Onee-sama, Roronoa-san can you two please behave?" She said with a glare making us stop on our argument...and I take a step back to give some space to Sera-tan and Shirori-san.

"Alright. Before I explain to you what's going on. I should introduce myself."

Did she bow lightly to me, why?

"My true name is Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri Clan, like Onee-sama and the people here, I am a Devil," She said, suddenly Rias takes a step forward and bowed lightly too.

"My name as you know is Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan. And also I'm a Devil too."

"...What the..."

* * *

So now I was sitting at the desk with Sitri-san Rias and Serafall in front of me explaining me everything that a new Devil most know.

"Alright let me get this straight...You, Rias, and Serafall are Devils that comes from the underworld?"

"Exactly," Rias answered.

"Soo it looks like what? A world made of fire with monster walking around aimlessly?"

"Hehehe~ Nope it doesn't look like that only in the Bible is written like that, the underworld isn't like Hell, Hell is for bad bad BAD people! it's pretty normal for a human mistake the two!" Serafall said.

"Right," I said my eyes looking down to the floor. "So does that means that Ise was killed by this Yuuma girl and I was killed by a guy named Dohnaseek?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

Sitri-san nodded.

"So that means that Serafall here, saved my life by turning me into a Devil?"

"Yeeep~!" Sera-tan said, I just simply bobbed my head.

"And now I'm a Devil and the servant of Serafall Leviathan because I have this thing called a **[Sacred Gear]**?"

"Indeed," Sitri-san confirmed. "But I understand if you don't believe us, but we can-"

"I believe you." I answered finally looking up to see everyone with shocked faces, well Sitri-san was very good hiding it, and Sera-tan is smiling, happy that I believe their history.

"Yaaaay~! Kei-tan believes in us~!" She cheered jumping in my lap Luckily the chair didn't fall in the process, wrapping her arms around me and nuzzling her face against mine. I just simply sighed seeing this coming.

"Do you really belive us? "Rias said, shocked. "I-I mean I can understand if you didn't but...to believe us with only words it's pretty...weird."

"Well actually, it's believable when you have just seen it with your own eyes," I said while Sera-tan keeps snuggling in my chest.

"And what if everything was only a nightmare?" Sitri-san questioned. I sighed

"Alright, I don't get this now, are you guys trying to convince that I'm a Devil or not?" I asked annoyed.

"Y-You're right but...you're taking this awfully calming...are you sure that they healed you correctly?" Rias said making my eye twitch at her last comment, but I let it pass since I have another few questions.

"Soo...Everyone I know is a Devil?" I asked Sitri-san who shook her head.

"No, they are probably a few people related to the supernatural but the Student Council Room and Occult Research and your brother Issei Hyoudou are the only Devils in the Academy.

"Alright then, I have more questions if you don't mind me to ask?" I asked getting a nod from her.

"Ask away I'll make sure to fill you with all the information I've got."

"Alright, first question. What are the **[Sacred Gears]** that you are talking about? are they something special or what?"

"I can answer this one, Sona." Rias suddenly said making me turn to look at her.

"Very well, Rias."

"Right," Rias said turning to look at me. " **[** **Sacred Gears]** are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon certain humans. An example could be the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gears, some of them are powerful to even start a war. Or take over the world if it's really powerful enough." She paused. "They are a different type of **[Sacred Gears]** some of them are useful in a normal life for a human. Others that are more powerful to protect his user and lastly some **[Sacred Gears]** that can be a threat to the three factions Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils."

"Hmm." I hummed at her explanation, lifting carefully Serafall from my lap placing and her on her feet on the ground while I finally stand up from my chair.

"Alright, then how do I activate my **[Sacred Gear]**?" I asked getting surprise looks from everyone in the room.

"W-What? do you want to get your **[Sacred Gear]** now?" Sitri-san asked surprised.

"Yes. I mean I'm going to need it sooner or later to defend myself it would be stupid not doing it right now."

"He is right, Sona he will need it to defend himself from the Fallen Angels." She support me. "And we can see what type of **[Sacred Gear]** he haves."

"Alright but I will need the permission of Onee-sama to activate his **[Sacred Gear]**." She declared.

"Okay~! I want to see the **[Sacred Gear]** of my adorable servant~!" She decided.

"Alright, are you ready for this Roronoa-san?"

"Always." Was my simple answer.

"Very well then. First I need you to raise your arms."

"Right and then what?" I said with my arms raised.

"Now." Rias joined the conversation. "Close your eyes."

"...Right. And then what?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Now~ Picture the strongest thing that comes to your mind~!" Sera-tan said.

"Anything?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Yep~! you can picture the most powerful thing you want! Or someone you believe to be incredibly powerful~!"

Nodding at her explanation. Trying to remember someone powerful or something that I believe is "strong."

Heh. I knew who would that be, the most badass anime of all time probably not the most powerful, but indeed the most awesome of all time.

I inhaled then-

"MY DRILL IS THE DRILL THAT CREATES THE HEAVENS!"

Ahhh Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann the most awesome anime and best phrases of all time...

"Lower your arm and mimic the pose of that person," Rias said.

"BUT! Imagine it strongly~!" Sera-tan added.

Heh, that was a peace of cake, raising my arm and pointing a finger to the roof, it should be in the sky but...oh well...

"Now, open your eyes and put some demonic power in that way the **[Sacred Gear]** will appear more easily,"Sitri-san concluded.

And then. I opened my eyes.

.

.

.

 **SNIFF SNIFF**

"Umm, who is cooking meat here?" I asked looking at them to see them with shocked expressions. Raising an eyebrow, I see smoke coming from behind, turning my head only to see where the smoke is coming to, my eyes widened in horror.

The fire was coming from my ass...

It hurts a lot...IT FUCKING HURTS A LOT!

"ARRRRGGG MY ASS IS ON FIRE! HEEEELP!" I roared at the top of my lungs running in circles in the middle of the Student Council Room trying to put out the fire meanwhile the girls were trying to find a glass of water..IT FUCKING HURTS JEEZ!

"Keisuke! I've got an idea! bend over now!" Sitri-san ordered.

Ignoring the way she said it...sounded so damn wrong I did as she instructed leaning against the wall and beding over slightly I pressed my forehead against the wall clenching my teeth trying to Ignore the pain.

"A-Alright Keisuke hold still!" Sona ordered.

"C'MON DO IT FAST! IT HURTS LI-"

 ** _wuh_ -PSSSH!**

"AAARRGGG" I roared in pain grabbing my not anymore flammable ass, flinching in pain at the touch. Turning around, glaring behind me looking everyone with a worried face and looking directly at Sitri-san who made a whip made of water.

"...Are you okay Kei-tan?" Sera-tan asked worried all written on her face I turned to look at her, my eyes watering slightly from the pain.

"YOUR SISTER JUST WHIPPED MY ASS OFF AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M ALRIGHT!?" I screamed at her making her squeak and hiding behind Sitri-san.

"I'm sorry Roronoa-san, but it was the only way to turn off the fire." Sitri-san tried to calm me.

"'ONLY WAY' MY ASS! You could shoot some water to my butt! But no! let's just whip the shit out of him!" I yelled, then I fell to my knees and start banging the floor sobbing a little.

"It's not fucking fair..." I whispered then someone held me up a little and hugged me.

"Shhh...it's okay Kei-tan everything is over now..." She assured me and I returned blindly the hug still sobbing dammit!

"It hurts...Sera-tan..It hurts..." I whispered Sera-tan simply put my head between her bosoms and hugged me tightly, caressing my hair.

"I know I know, but it's okay...everything is over now..." She whispered back hugging me tightly, but of course someone needs to ruin this touchy moment.

"PFFF! HAHAHAHAH! THAT WAS GOLD!" The damn red monkey said, laughing her ass off squeezing her sides while tears falling from her eyes...You son of a...

I suddenly stand up glaring daggers at her with Sera-tan clung to my side.

"SHUDUP! YOU-"

 **[TURBO!]**

I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of an unfamiliar feminine voice, turning around slightly to see a shocking sight.

In my lower back there was a jet engine-like tail his color was pure white but there was coming fire in it and for some reason I feel more stronger than before, to be honest it looks really cool too.

'So this is my **[Sacred Gear]** huh?' I thought then I look back at the others ready to ask what it can do.

"Soo...what does it do..." I trailed off when I see the looks of astonishment from Sera-tan Rias and Sitri-san.

It was really surprising to see Sitri-san like that I mean she is very well composed but now she have her jaw open slightly from shock.

"K-Kaichou?" The vice president took a few steps forwards concerned evident in her voice. "...Are you alright...Kaichou?"

After a few minutes of silence Sera-tan was the one to broke it with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Keiii-taan~!" She said hugging me more tightly. "I knew you were so special~! Keiiii-taaaan~!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uhh?! what do you mean?!" I asked I was really confused.

"Keisuke...that's amazing to have something like that..." Rias exclaimed astonished.

"What are you talking about Rias?!" I exclaimed I was getting really nervous now...

"Roronoa-san" Sitri-san called me finally back to earth. "The **[Sacred Gear]** you posses is known as..." she trailed off...are you serious?!

"C'mon just say it already!" Now I was really nervous...

Sitri-san adjusted her glasses and stared me directly in the eye. "The **[Sacred Gear]** you posses is called... **[Turboblaze]** , one of the 15th Longinus."

Then there was gasps around the room.

It was Momo, the petite girl that told me her name was Ruruko, the bishounen girl her name Tsubasa and finally the vice president Shinra-san.

"Wait...Turbo what?"

" **[Turboblaze]** ," Rias said it again. "It's from the Longinus type they say that the Longinus **[Sacred Gears]** are powerful enough to even kill a God."

"Wait...are you serious?" I asked with shock in my voice...really-

 **[TURBO!]** the mysterious voice yelled again.

"And what does it do?" I asked.

"Ohh! Ohh! I know this one So-tan! Please let me answer! So-taaaaaaan~!" Sera-tan exclaimed waving her arm excitedly.

Sitri-san sighed. Heh. It seems that she doesn't find adorable her childishness.

"As you wish, Onee-sama."

Sera-tan then did a cute victory pose before she put a 'serious expression' that only make her look more cute.

"Kei-tan, your Sacred Gear's ability is one of the bestest! Sera-tan exclaimed. "The **[Turboblaze]** possesses the ability to let you use Fire-type attacks at your command. Every 10 seconds increasing your power and speed!"...is that all?

"Wait is that all? I mean it sounds really awesome that I can control fire but...I think someone else can do that too..." I asked. I can't believe that just shooting fire to a God will kill him...

"You are right Kei-tan they are some Devils that are good at pyrokinesis." Sera-tan says. "BUT! another special thing about your **[Sacred Gear]** is that you can reset the timer by absorbing fire from your enemies and that means that you are immune also to fire types attacks! BUT! since you just awakened your **[Sacred Gear]** you have to wait lot's and lot's of time to be able to resist fire attacks! Aaaand unlike other Devil your fire power increases making it powerful enough to be the same power level of a dragon!" She explained. "But you should be careful Kei-tan! since every 10 seconds it only increased your speed if only you are flying! and probably the enemy will notice the sudden change of your speed and strenght and make a counterattack before you could use your power again!

"Ha! now we are talking!" I exclaimed now I like this more!

 **[TURBO!]**

"Ummm how can I turn it off?" I asked.

"Just imagine that you are turning off the fire. " Rias said I nodded and started to Imagine that I was turning off the fire..

 **FLUSH**

And like that the fire and my jet-tail disappeared from sight. This is awesome!

"But there is more" Sitri-san said.

"Hmm? what is it?"

"There's a powerful creature sleeping insede your **[Sacred Gear].** The **[Turboblaze]** is also the host to the White Tao Dragon, Reshiram."

"Reshiram...?" I asked in confusion.

Sitri-san nodded her head. "Years ago, the White Tao Dragon, Reshiram fought against his arch-rival, the Black Tao Dragon, Zekrom, those two they are not just rivals, but brother and sister too. Reshiram being the older Sister and Zekrom being the younger brother, those two were fighting with two humans that were twin brothers. Reshiram joined the older brother and Zekrom joined the younger brother those two brothers were known as White and Black Heroes. Fighting for their rights the White Hero fought for the 'Truth' and the Black Hero fought for the 'Ideals' but was suddenly interrupted by the three Factions who they were in war during that time. Angered both, Dragons attacked alongside the Heavenly Dragons. Attacked the leaders of the Three Factions. Which led their bodies being destroyed in the process and their souls being sealed in Sacred Gears, with Reshiram being in one of them placed inside the **[Sacred** **Gear]** , **[Turboblaze]**...I don't know if it is true but...when you have communication with a creature inside a **[Sacred Gear]** you will gain greater power...but that is not why i'm telling you this.

"Huh? then what are you-"

"Beware the Black Hero." Rias suddenly said, understanding what Sitri-san was trying to say.

"Huh?"

"With a great power, you've gained a great rival too the one using the **[Sacred Gear]** of the Black Tao Dragon, Zekrom." Rias said, making the room turn to cold from the tension. "It is said that when the Black and White Hero met each other, Bad things happens...you should be careful, Keisuke." Rias warned. Well I don't know who would be that Black Hero, but like hell I will be defeated by him.

"Rias-chan is right Kei-tan!" Sera-tan exclaimed. "You need to be careful when you find your rival who knows if he is more powerful than you..." Sera-tan trailed off she then looked at me with worried eyes. "Kei-tan! I want you to promise me to be careful when you find him...!"

"Don't worry, like hell I will let him defeat me." I assured her. But she still have her worried eyes looking at me.

"No...! I want you to make a pinky promise!" She exclaimed putting her pinky in front of my face.

"...Are you serious?" I asked looking at her, she still have her worried expression on her face.

Sighing I raised my pinky and hooked it around hers. "Alright then. It's a pinky promise." I said making her smile in relief.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

"Ops...i'm sorry its my cellphone." Rias said. Answering the call we decide to stay silent, it seems that she was surprise for the person who was calling right now, maybe she didn't expect for that call...

"Alright alright I will tell her right now..." Rias said hanging the call. She turned to Sera-tan and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry Leviathan-sama but, it seems that Onii-sama needs you back to the Underworld, he says that your work is starting to pile up, It would be best if you returned soon, Leviathan-sama.

Sera-tan puffed her cheeks adorably, but she didn't say anything.

"Muu~it's not fair~! I wanted to spent more time with Kei-tan... but it seems it's not going to happen..." She said sadly...disappointed that she can't stay with me.

But...I didn't know that Rias have a brother...but what are their jobs if they need her back to the Underworld is that really important?

She then turned to Sitri-san "So-taaaan~! I have to return to the Underworld for a while, can you keep an eye on Kei-tan while i'm gone? Maybe teaching the importants things about the Devils. "Sera-tan then clasped her hands together and making her usual cute expression. "Pleaseeeeeeee~? He is my super duper cutest adorable servant around the universe~! He means lot's and lot's to me~! Pretty please with sugar on top?!"

Wow...I could not even say no to those eyes of her..

Of course Sitri-san seems to be unconfortable but nodded anyways. "O-Of course, if you are the one asking. Then gladly I will do it, Onee-sama."

"Yaaaaaay~! I knew I could trust you So-tan~! Threeway hug with my cutest servant and my super amazing So-taaaaan~!"

Huh!?

Suddenly I was dragged by the arm by Sera-tan and pulled us Sitri-san and me into another bear hug, feeling again the Oppai of the two sisters.

Sighing I just wait till she finish her bear hug, looking at Sitri-san who haves a slight pink on her cheeks. "So...she really likes to hug people huh?"

Sitri-san just nodded her head looking down embarrassed.

.

.

.

Well this is taking too long...

She then _FINALLY_ released both of us Sitri-san and me. Inhaling some air to keep my lungs alive, I see Sera-tan walking to the middle of the Student Council Room.

Then she started to make a weird circle...It looks like the paper she gave me when I was in Starbucks...I think it's a Magic Circle.

Suddenly a blue light begin to emanate around the circle she sends me a cute wink. And turns to both Sitri-san and Rias.

"So-tan I'm counting on you keep Kei-tan safe~! You too Rias-chan please take care of my adorable servant.~!"

Rias bowed her head respectfully. "I'll do my best, Leviathan-sama."

"Alright then~! Time for me to go~!" She says while making a cute pose of Magical Girl. "And don't worry Kei-tan! I promise to spoil you with lot's and lot's when I get back! Bye Bye~!" And like that she vanished from our sight.

Sighing I turned to Rias. "Oi Ise still doesn't know about this?" I asked Rias.

"No, he doesn't know a lot about the situation he is now. I will tell him everything today...in the Occult Research Club...I will send someone to pick him up, If you want you can join us. He would probably feel better with you around.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys." I accepted her request.

"Alright then see you in class Sona, Keisuke." She says but then she stops in front of the door.

"Oh! and Keisuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Welcome to Supernatural World, White Hero."

With those final words, Rias leaves the room.

So this is my new life huh?

Angels, Fallen Angels are my enemies now..

And I have one of the 15th Longinus...

Yeah, something tells me that things are going to get more intense in the future...

Turning around I look at Sitri-san with a serious expressions.

"Sona." I said with seriousness in my voice making all the people in the room to look at me with surprise. Shitori-san returning her serious expression.

"What is it, Roronoa-san?" She asked with a small portion of concerned in her voice.

.

.

.

"...Do you have a bag of ice? Because holy shit...my ass still hurts like hell." I said making the people in the room EVEN Shitori-san face-faulted.

WHAT?! MY ASS HURTS A LOT OKAY!?

* * *

 **AAAAND THATS IT! phew this was a long one! hehehe and you can see we FINALLY see the new Sacred Gear...some of you guys knows about these two dragons...if you don't know then it's time to tell you...I decided to put the two legendaries pokemons from black and white...I choose them because they have an interesting myth, so I put 'em to my new fanfic! I hope I didn't make my sacred gear really op...or else I should change a little his abilities. Also If you didn't understand pretty well how it looks just google in: Reshiram and you can find it there! I don't think is going to be hard to miss it...I hope honestly you guys like my new sacred gear also! I will put in my profile description again the sacred gear abilities if you didn't understand! in a second!**

 **Now remember guys don't forget to tell me if you guys want Keisuke have a harem or not...it's up to you! oh and btw it's pronounced (Kay Skay) yep thats how you pronounce his name...I know a little weird...but I like it! and like that let's answer your reviews now guys!**

 **Abel- Well you don't have to wait anymore! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Ran- Thank you for your review and don't worry we will have more chapters!**

 **Xuan- Thanks for your review! but what do you mean about no peerage? If you are thinking that Keisuke is going to have peerage then don't worry because I don't think I will make him a peerage. And indeed! Serafall for the win!**

 **Anonymous- Glad you find my story funny! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest- Thanks for the review! And yes don't wory I will fix my grammar errors thanks for pointing out! and forgive my retardedness.**

 **Guest- Glad to hear you are enjoying my fanfic so far!**

 **Sano- Huh?! how dare you to compare Serafall-sama to those little fuckers! I will feast on your soul! Oh! and thanks for your review cheers!**

 **gta2001- Glad you like my fanfic so far! and thank you again for reminding me about the most essential thing of highschool dxd...but don't worry! Koneko is probably going to stay on Ise's harem!**

 **the1raptorjesus- Thank you for your kind comment! And indeed Serafall is the most adorable and amazing around the word~! And here you have it! The sacred gear of our marimo! I hope you like it!**

 **Well...with everything settle I will see you in the next chapter guys! Probably this one is going to be a little slow, since exams and projects...but don't worry that doesn't mean I will not put a new chapter! you guys just have to be patient! And remember! review if you guys want Keisuke have a harem or not!**

 **-Peace!**


	4. The Fallen's Strikes!

**Hey, guys! It's me again! And guess what!? I have a new chapter! For ya! Yes, you the handsome beautiful boy or girl who is reading this right now. I love you. (No homo! If you're a guy!) And thank you guys again for your fav follows reviews it makes me more and more happy! And also! At the end of the chapter, you'll see about his harem and about a very known Dragon/Ice. With that, all behind let's get rollin' to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: The Fallen's Strikes!**

* * *

"Ahhh…much better, thanks, Sitri-san…" I thanked her. Alright, let me explain what happened…I was told all about the Supernatural World...About Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, about this weapon called **[Sacred Gear].** They are different types, but the one that I have is a Longinus Type, one of the 15th Longinus that can even slay a God. I asked how powerful is, Sitri-san told me the same power of the Two Heavenly Dragons, I think that's a lot. My **[Sacred Gear]** is called **[Turboblaze]** and like the Heavenly Dragons, I have a beast sleeping inside of the **[Sacred Gear].** Her name is Reshiram, The White Tao Dragon or Vast White Dragon. Those are the great news…I guess, the bad news is, that not only I have a powerful **[Sacred Gear]** but a powerful enemy too. The Black Hero. Who's the Black Hero you would ask? I don't know, Heck he can be anywhere maybe he already knows about me or worse he can be attending to this school. And I still don't know how to use my **[Sacred Gear]** I only have information but on combat? Is it a ranged weapon? Or It's a hand to hand combat? To be honest…I'm a Little scared. Since they started to explain me more and more about the Supernatural World. Now the danger is everywhere I need to have my guard up from now on and get stronger to defend myself not just for me. But for my friends and my brother, Ise. I need to train harder from now on, I'm a Devil. Probably the species with fewer advantages since fallen angels and angels can use light weapons, our weakness it's like venom to us just a scratch and it hurts like hell, I asked how? When I was a human it didn't hurt…well, it did BUT! Not like I was getting poisoned…They told me because I was a human but now as a Devil it is even more dangerous to me to get stabbed by a light spear or even get a scratch.

That sucks to be honest…but still, I'm grateful that I've got a second chance to live…Hell, I should thank Sera-tan for reviving me…now I feel like a jerk, when she comes back I will thank her. Even If I'm not those type of guys to say 'thank you.' she gave me a second opportunity to live and that's something that I should be grateful to her and I will always be…yeah yeah, I know I thanked Sitri-san too…why I thanked her?

Well-

"No problem, Roronoa-san and I'm sorry for…hitting you with a whip," She said bowing to me. She just gave me a bag of ice, from where? Who the hells knows, as long as the ice do his work. I'm fine with it. And that's something to be grateful too! I mean c'mon! She just saved my reputation, It's going to hurt like hell when I sit down in my chair in the classroom and I will be walking slowly and like an Idiot. I don't want Rias or Ise to see me walking like that. I prefer to be killed by a horde of Fallen Angels to be honest.

"It's all good Sitri-san you were just trying to help…" I assured her.

"Alright then, it's time for all of you to go to your classroom," Sitri-san said to everyone.

"Yes, Kaichou." The student Council members said, I just nodded.

Sighing I made my way out of the Student Council Room, surprising the four girls are following me…but in a weird way. Shinra-san was behind me to my left was Momo to my right was Tsubasa to my right and in front of me was Ruruko…why?

"Wow! For you to have a powerful **[Sacred Gear]** that's amazing!" Ruruko gushed.

"I have to agree with Numura-kun, you have a very interesting **[Sacred Gear],** Roronoa-san." Shinra-san complimented.

"Yeah! I envy you Kei!" Tsubasa said. Punching me on the shoulder, jeez! It hurt a little she has a good arm.

"Tsubasa, you shouldn't talk senpai in that way…" Momo scolded her. "You should add the honorific 'senpai' next time Tsubasa…"

"Actually, I don't care how you called me," I said. Making her look up at me. "As long as it's not 'marimo' or 'Bishorimo' you're fine in my list."

"Hahaha! See Momo? I told you he doesn't care about the honorifics!" Tsubasa said with a grin.

"B-But! that would be disrespectful senpai!" Momo argued, making me sigh.

I turn to Tsubasa. "Is she always like that?" I whispered making her nod.

"Yeah…but she is always like that…especially with you," She whispered back making me raise an eyebrow.

"E-Eh?! T-Tsubasa!" I turned to look at Momo to see her blushing. Umm did something happened?

"Oh! C'mon Momo! It's obvious you know?!" Tsubasa said making her blush even more.

"Yep! Tsubasa-senpai is right! I remember how you went to the Student Council trembling like a dog!" Ruruko teased. Wait! Don't tell me she's scared of me?

"To be honest, Hanakai-san that's true," Shinra-san said…with a hint of teasing.

"Auuu~ S-Stop it! W-We don't need to talk about that right now!" Momo declared her face red like Rias hair.

"Ah yeah, I have a question." I suddenly said. The three and a blushing Momo turned to look at me, Momo giving me a thankful look.

"What's your question, Roronoa-san?" Shinra-san asked.

"Why are you girls following me?" I asked. "I understand you Shinra-san but the three of you?" After I finished my question. The eyes of Ruruko widen and turned back to the front. Tsubasa just turned to the right and started to whistle, Momo started to tremble a little and finally Shinra-san…I didn't see a reaction, but I could sense for her silence that she was nervous.

"We are making sure that…" Shinra-san trailed making my eye twitch.

"…Nevermind." I said annoyed. Making the four of them sighed in relief, Seriously I know what are they talking about and I should be angry but…I can't. This was a long day…Sleeping naked with a cosplayer-stalker girl, me being a Devil, getting a **[Sacred Gear],** Having a new 'Best Friend' that is known as Black Hero, Getting WHIPPED! in the ass and yes, it still hurts like hell. So yeah today I just want to this day ends now and go to sleep…But I have to go to the Occult Research Club first, so they can explain Ise everything about him being a devil. Probably they will tell him the same…So I'll just take a nap there.

"We are here now," Shinra-san said, taking me out of my thoughts. I see that we are in fact in the classroom. I could go by myself but, of course, they need to put the excuse of me getting 'lost.'

"We are going to take our leave then," Tsubasa said. "See ya Kei, Shinra-senpai."

"Later Keisuke-senpai and Shinra-senpai!" Ruruko with a big smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Shinra-senpai," Momo said. Then she turned at me trembling lightly. "B-Bye R-Roronoa-senpai," She said bowing, making me sweatdrop.

'Jeez, maybe I should say sorry for screaming at her like that…' I thought.

Before I could open my mouth I feel a pat on my shoulder. Turning around I see it was Rias. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she just points to our seats. Nodding in understanding I give another goodbye to the Student Council Club and I made my way to our seats…but I didn't sit down. Rias saw this and now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Keisuke?" She asked looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"Emmm I don't want to sit," I said hoping she would leave it like that.

I was so damn wrong.

"And why you don't want to-"She suddenly stops her eyes widening and slowly a smirk appearing in her face. "Don't tell me that your-" Before she could finish I put a hand on her mouth, trying to stop her whatever she was going to say. And hurting my ass a little in the process. But wow I moved really fast.

"Not. A. Word." I ordered making her nod. Taking my hand slowly for her mouth I could see still that smirk of her. Damn you Red Monkey.

"How do you feel?" She asked. Seriously? Again?

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to talk about my-"

"Not about that! About your new life…you know as a Devil." She asked again. Making me sigh.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I have more enemies that I didn't want in the first place. Angels and Fallen Angels? Heck, I didn't believe this crap. I didn't believe in God nor Satan we could say that I was atheist…but now. Heh. Now every corner screams danger. I need to have my guard up and get stronger and fast." I said making her nod.

"Do you regret being alive again?" She asked me.

"Of course not. I'm glad that I've got a second chance to enjoy my life…Even is it was only for my **[Sacred Gear]** I'm glad that she gave me a second chance." I answered making her smile at me shaking her head.

"You are wrong, Leviathan-sama didn't revive me because of that, maybe she can be…childish all the time and, to be honest, I don't know her. But she doesn't look like the type of person to use someone else and she cares about you also, or you forgot about the 'Pinky Promise'?" She teased, making my eyes twitch.

"Uhhh don't bring that up…" I said annoyed.

"And why not? To be honest that was really adorable." She continued to tease but then she shook her head. "But she is right you know? You should be careful not only the Angels and Fallen Angels are your enemies but also the Black Hero." She reminded me.

"Yeah…"I said with a sigh I need to lean on how to use my **[Sacred Gear]** as fast as I can, I made a promise to be careful but still if I'm going to run into him I have no other choice then fight him, know that there's not going back.

"Oi, Rias I forgot to ask. But how did Sera-tan revived me?" I asked…now that I think about it. I have never asked how I was revived.

"Oh! Right! We didn't told you about that." She said. "Alright, before I explain you how, I need to know if you now the game called 'Chess'?" She asked.

"Yeah I know about it. First the most important piece, the **[King]** it's the piece that you need to defend with your other pieces the other pieces are the **[Queen], [Rook], [Knight], [Bishop]** and the **[Pawn].** Each piece is different than the others in value and mechanics."

Rias smiled at my explanation, glad that I know the basics of Chess.

"Ara, it seems that Leviathan-sama made a good choice making you a servant" She praised. "Anyways, High-Class Devils each posses their own **[Evil Piece]** set matching the number of pieces that you would have in a chessboard 1 **[Queen]** 2 **[Knights]** 2 **[Rooks]** 2 **[Bishops]** and finally 8 **[Pawns]** and like you said before, each piece have his own value and mechanics. For example the **[Knight]** is worth 3 pawns they gain an increased movement speed and mobility enable them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers, but they are delicate like a flower that makes them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they're not careful also another weakness are their legs if they somehow get their legs injured, it would only make their speed greatly reduced. Now the **[Bishop]** is also worth 3 pawns they gain enhanced magical power which they can use to conjure multitude of spells. However, the more powerful spells consume more of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain. Forcing them to use their powers carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks. The next one is the **[Rook]** piece this one is worth 5 pawns they gain superhuman strength, leading them to high defense and offense. However, they are not very quick making them an easy target for a high-speed opponent. The other one is the **[Pawn]** piece it's worth 1 pawn each, unlike the other pieces this one can use an ability called **[Promotion]** that makes the **[Pawn]** have the powers of all the other pieces except the **[King].** And lastly we have the **[Queen]** is worth 9 pawns it possess the ability of all the previous pieces, making it the most balanced as well as the most powerful piece and it's also the second in command. When the [King] is nowhere to be seen. Now Devils that owns this pieces can reincarnate someone deceased or even from another race." She finished with a sigh.

I closed my eyes, taking all that information to my head. It seems that all the pieces have an advantage yet at the same time a disadvantage except for the **[Queen]** that is supposed to be the 'balanced' piece. But the question is, which piece am I? Not to presume but, all the pieces excels with me thanks to my [ **Sacred Gear]** since I use fire the **[Bishop]** piece would be great for increasing my destruction damage. The **[Knight]** piece to get close to the enemy and deliver fast attacks, since my **[Sacred Gear],** increases my strength, my fire power and lastly speed but only when I'm in the air. It would be a great boost for me. The **[Rook]** piece is really good with me to deliver probably powerful attacks and have a high defense…if my [ **Sacred Gear]** is made for hand to hand combat, then I could deliver a powerful fire punch to his face. Then the **[Pawn]** this piece to be honest even if it sounds pathetic, it has a nice ability, **[Promotion]** giving me the chance to change in other piece and use the ability of that piece except for the **[King]**. And lastly the **[Queen]** the most powerful piece, it gives me the power of the three other pieces, without using **[Promotion]** this one is really good too. If I have to choose I would like to be a **[Pawn]** or a **[Queen]** …yes that sound so wrong but I don't see another way to called it, but again what piece am I?

"Oi Rias what piece am I?" I asked her but she just simply shook her head.

"Sorry, but I don't know what pice you have since I didn't reincarnate you. Leviathan-sama is the one that knows. Maybe Sona too you can ask her later." She said making me nod in understanding.

Before I could ask something else Sensei finally made his entrance and asking all of us to take a seat, much to my dismay and amusement for Rias.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

The class was already over and I'm here waiting for the person that Gremory-senpai said that will fetch me, who would that be? Maybe it's Himejima-senpai since they are best friends…the other person that I have in mind is Keisuke, yeah that bishorimo bastard, they are friends enough to call themselves without honorifics…bastard! To have the privilege to call her by her name…I envy you Keisuke! Sighing I look in the classroom to see all the girls talking themselves about what? I don't even know but, of course, I heard some whispering about The 'Prince of Kuoh.' Blah! Just another bishounen bastard! And he is even worse than Keisuke!

"Jeez, whoever is going to fetch me is taking his damn sweet ass time," I muttered. It has been like 10 minutes already and nobody has appeared. Jeez…I'm starting to think that Keisuke is the one that is going to fetch me and the marimo got lost already…Alright, that's it I'm goi-

"KYAAA~~ ITS HIM!" One of the girls in the classroom shouted.

"Hmm?" I turned my head to see who is the one that entered the classroom, maybe it's Keisuke _FINALLY!_ Finding the classroom. Unfortunately is a damn bishounen bastard.

Standing in the door is a bishounen bastard with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. And like all the boys in Kuoh, he wears the School Uniform too. With a black ribbon. His name is Yuuto Kiba, The Prince of Kuoh.'

"Hello everyone!" The bishounen greeted everyone in the room, getting the attention of all the girls on the Classroom.

"Look it's Yuuto-san!" One of the girls gushed.

"Ahhh~ Handsome as always."

"Oh my god, it's prince 'golden nuts' oh just shut up." I mocked. It's so damn annoying what the hell is he doing here anyways?! GO AND DIE BASTARD!

I turned away from him waiting for Keisuke to fetch me…hell, it's going to take a lot…

"You all ladies look lovely today." The bishounen praised the girls. Making them blush.

"You look better!" One of the girls said.

"I'm sorry that the room is not cleaned today!" Katase said ashamed.

Jeez is she serious? What's so special on him anyways? He is a damn bishounen bastard…BISHOU-

"Ahh! There you are!" The bastard said to someone I turned a little and I see him standing there looking at me with that handsome smile, curse you!

"Huhhh…yeah this is my desk?" I said, trying to sound polite.

"Excellent! I'm here for an errand of Rias Gremory." Wait…is he the one that is going to fetch me?

"Wha-Wait! Are you the one that will escort me?" I asked getting a nod in return.

"Would you mind coming with me?" He said. Before I could open my mouth…

"Oh my god! Our prince is going to walk out from our room with the pervert!?" Murayama said. Her hands clasped with Katase.

"No Kiba please don't! You'll turn into a pervert like him! And you will lose your friends! And smell like rotten meat!" Katase exclaimed trying to convince the bishounen.

Sighing I stand up looking tiredly at the girls "Jeez everyone calm down I'm not going to drain his pimp juices..." I said annoyed.

* * *

We were making our way to an abandoned building…and I was actually a little nervous…

Why?

Easy. It was evening now and I was walking to a _HUGE!_ Forest with someone else…a bishounen and he's still smiling…that's really creepy and going to the abandoned building…even more creepy, So I decided to have my guard up like hell I will do some Yaoi!

We were now in front of the door. He opens the door and let me enter first. Che. 'Hi I'm Prince Golden Nuts and I'm a gentleman'….bastard.

"Where are we?" I asked, astonished the building from outside looks creepy but from the inside it looks nice. Suddenly I notice 2 peoples sitting on the couches one was sleeping and the other was eating chocolate…

"Wait! Keisuke!?" I asked impressed. He opens his eyes and yawn loudly…Jeez, he is like a fucking bear.

"Uhhh about damn time, Idiot," He said tiredly…but who is the person next to him..? Wait!

"Wait! I think I know her!" I said pointing a finger to the petite white haired girl.

"Oh?" Is the only thing that the bishounen says.

"Koneko Toujou is a First-Year student and a member of the Occult Research Club," Kiba explained. She then turns around and looks at me for a while.

"My friend here Hyoudou-kun says he might know you!" Kiba said. She then bows a little and keeps eating her chocolate.

"Nah! I don't think so I might be wrong!" I said scratching the back of my head and smiling awkwardly.

'I'm going to kill him!' I thought. 'Who doesn't know about the Mascot of Kuoh Academy?! Oh Jeez, I want to be that chocolate right now…' Suddenly I heard someone that was in a…shower?

'A shower inside the Club?...You've gotta be kidding! Someone is there! Oh, my! That beautiful body! Who is it!?

"Your clothes are ready, Buchou." Someone said.

"Thank you, Akeno." A familiar voice said…wait! Is she…!

"IS GREMORY-SENPAI TAKING A SHOWER!?" I screamed, awesome! "I LOVE THIS CLUUUB!" This is the best club of all time!

"…What a lecherous face." Koneko-chan said. W-What!?

"Che. You're pathetic." A certain marimo said.

"Ara Ara, who's that?" Himejima-senpai said. "I didn't see you…" She giggled making her way towards me…wow, she has some big oppai!

She suddenly stops in front of me making me take a step back. She giggles again. "Ara Ara, don't worry I won't bite my name is Akeno the vice president," She said bowing.

'Wow, she is really hot...and wow those are some big Oppai!' I thought looking at her body…damn.

"U-Umm my name is Issei Hyoudou and I swear I'm not always like this…" I said nervously. Suddenly I hear the curtains open.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Gremory-senpai said getting out from the shower now dressed in the uniform and drying her hair with a towel.

"I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place." She apologized still drying her hair.

"Oh, no..you're hot..Uh! Fine..I-I mean all good!" I stammered hearing a sigh from Keisuke who facepalmed right now.

"Well, now that you are here we want to welcome both of you to The Occult Research Club…"

"Well thanks, I-"

"…As a Devil." She finished. Making my eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

And well to be honest…I fell asleep when she gave us the welcome to the Occult Research Club. But to keep it short it's all the same when she Sera-tan and Sitri-san told me everything about the Three Factions, **[Sacred Gears].** And now we are going to see how he awakens his **[Sacred Gear]…** he should be fine…I think.

"Alright, Hyoudou-kun…no can I call you Ise?" Rias asked getting a nod from him. He was in front of everyone I was sitting in one of the couches with Koneko to my left and Kiba to my right.

"Alright Ise, I need you to raise your arm," Rias said. Ise gave her a questioning gaze, but he still obeyed raising his left arm.

"Now close your eyes. Imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind." Rias continued.

"Yeah like Kamina for example," I said making him turn around and glare at me.

"Huh!? The hell! He sucks balls! Son Goku all the way in!" He said proudly making my eyes twitch.

"Oi! Watch what are you saying Oppai Idiot!" I yelled smashing my forehead into his.

"Make me Marimo!" Ise said pushing me back with his forehead…

"Kamina!" I said pushing him back.

"Son Goku!" He said returning the gesture.

"Kamina!"

"Son Goku!"

"Kamina!"

"Son Goku!"

"AHEEM!" A fake cough interrupted our fight turning around we could see that Kiba has an amused smile on his face, Akeno was laughing with smalls 'Fufufu' Koneko have her usual stoic expression. And lastly Rias who is pinching the bridge of her nose but she still has a smile on her face.

"Are you done you two?" She asked us.

"A-Aye! Sorry, Bouchou!" Ise said embarrassed and I just nodded.

"Alright, Ise now that you Imagined the strongest person, I want you to mimic of the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, You can't hold back okay?"

"A-Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Ise declared making one of the poses of the most famous moves in Anime: Kamehameha " KAME….HAME….HAAAA!" Ise yelled trying to look 'cool.'

"Now I want you to open your eyes and concentrate some demonic power in your arm, the **[Sacred Gear]** will appear more easily." He just nodded at her explanation. Suddenly A bright light appears from Ise's left arm when the light finally fades away we could see that now Ise was wielding a red gauntlet with his fingers uncovered.

"W-Woah! What is this!" Ise asked astonished.

"That's your **[Sacred Gear]** Ise," Rias said. "Like Keisuke you have a **[Sacred Gear]** too."

"W-Wait!" Ise said looking at me with wide eyes. "You have a gauntlet too?!"

"Ehhh no," I said. "But I have something different, look." I stand up and concentrating on summoning my [Sacred Gear] **.**

 **[Turboblaze!]**

And like that my jet like tail appears from my lower back, turning back again I see them with looks of complete shock except Rias who was smiling.

"O-Oi! The hell is that?!" Ise asked amazed.

"Well this is my **[Sacred Gear].** "

"Indeed, Ise your brother has the **[Turboblaze]** on of the 15th Longinus," Rias said making everyone in the clubroom widen their eyes even more, except for Ise who was confused.

"Ummm what's that Longinus thing?" Ise asked. While I disappeared my **[Sacred Gear]** again.

"Longinus, are the most powerful **[Sacred Gears]** they are powerful enough to slain a Satan or even God," Akeno said making Ise's eyes widen now.

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your **[Sacred Gear]** as a threat and, therefore, killed you." Rias suddenly said.

"B-But how then I'm still alive?" Ise asked confused.

"Ah yes, it's because I reincarnate you and now you are a Devil of my peerage," She said, suddenly everyone sprouted bat wings on their backs, including Ise and me.

"Let's introduce everyone anew, Yuuto."

Kiba smiled when Rias called his name. " My name is Yuuto Kiba. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. And I'm a Devil like you. Nice to meet you."

"…First year… Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance…I'm a Devil too." Koneko bowed her head.

"As you know, my name is Akeno Himejima but please call me Akeno, I'm in third year. I'm also the vice president of the Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm a Devil also…Fufufu."

Akeno bows her head politely.

And lastly Rias waves her crimson hair and says to us directly. "And I'm your master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise, Keisuke." She introduces herself again, bowing a little.

"Oi, Rias I have a question actually." I suddenly asked making all their gazes to look at me.

"What is it?"

"Now that we are Devils what should we do? Are we only going to serve our Masters from now on? You know like making some food for them or something?" I asked getting an amused smile from her.

"No. You are going to serve your Master that's true but in a different way. By making contracts." She said making us raised an eyebrow. "Ise, do you remember this?" She said taking a piece of paper with the same symbol of the floor from the room.

"Y-Yeah! What does it do?" He asked, actually I had one too but a different symbol and color blue, maybe it was from Sera-tan.

"With this Ise, you can make Contracts with humans via summoning and then you will have to do whatever they tell you."

"Uhhh anything?" I asked I don't like this…

"Yes." Was her only response. "If you successfully make the contract they will sign it to prove that you satisfied him."

"Alright, then I guess we are going to star tomorrow, right?" I asked only to see her shaking her head.

"No, you two are going to one right now," She said making our eyes widen.

"W-What?! Why right now?!"

"Because, you see Koneko has two contracts today, so I decide to give you this chance to see how to make a contract," She said.

"Alright! I promise I'll do my best, Buchou!" Ise declared.

"That's my servant, normally we use a magic circle to take you there, but today you will have to go by foot."

"EHHH?!" Was my only response. "B-But why?!"

"Like I said before, you are going with your brother Keisuke and since you're not from my peerage…the magic circle isn't going to work with you." She said making Ise glared at me.

"Gee thank you bastard! Now we are going on foot!" He said making a tick mark on my forehead.

"Shut up!"

"Now now it's not the time for your 'brotherly time'. It's better if don't keep your client waiting." Rias said interrupting our fight.

"Yes! Buchou I promise I'll do my best!" Ise said making me sigh.

"You just said that, Idiot."

"W-What it's not my fault! It seems the author doesn't know what to write anymore!" Ise said.

 **("W-What!? T-That's not true fools! Now shut up and follow the damn storyline!")** The author said.

"…Right, let's get going Ise." I said making my way to the door with Ise.

* * *

Sighing we finally finished the Contract…but the bad news is that it wasn't a success we didn't get the sign from the Contract…but I really didn't care that much since it wasn't my contract it was from Ise, I just went with him to see how is a Contract…and how to fail magnifically. We could say that the guy was a Lolicon he always summoned Koneko except for today, of course, but the worst part is…that he is a fan of Dragonball too, those two Idiots were doing stupid moves of Dragonball. Rias actually told us that if we made a lot of successful Contracts we could get our own peerage. She told us that we are Low-Class Devils we need to prove ourselves to get to High-Class Devil and get our own peerage.

"Dammit…we failed." Ise sighed we were making our way to the bicycle.

"Well,…it's your fault, to be honest," I said bluntly making him stop in his tracks and glared at me.

"MY FAULT?! Looks! Who's talking! You destroyed the damn door!" Ise shouted.

"Oi! He wanted a prove of us being Devils! Devils have super strength Idiot!" I argued.

"Yeah but maybe we could at least do something _NOT_ destructive!" He argued back.

"Then what would you do HUH?!" I ask annoyed.

" **Ara ara, it seems that the two Devils are fighting."** Suddenly I felt a chill on my spine. That voice…I don't know who is it, but she knows that we are Devils. She's dangerous.

Turning around my eyes widen to see a blonde loli dressed in a gothic style and a blue haired woman dressed in a trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar and a matching miniskirt.

"Yeah! Don't worry Devils! We are going to kill both of you so don't move!" The Loli gothic said.

Suddenly wings spread from their back…black feathered wings.

'Fallen Angels.' I thought looking to my side to see Ise looking at them in shock.

"Oi Ise, why we don't show those shitty crows how to fight heh?" I asked him. He turns around and face me with a look of determination. Ready to get some payback.

"Yeah! Let's show em Kei!" Ise said making his red gauntlet appear, making the two Fallen Angels to stop in the process.

"It seems that Raynere was right, one of them has a **[Sacred Gear].** " The buxom Fallen Angel says.

"Blah! It's nothing! I can't sense anything powerful from the **[Sacred Gear]!"** The gothic says. And again they started walking towards us and making light spears in the process.

"Oh really? How about mine then huh?" I said concentrating on summoning it…c'mon…c'moon!

 **[Turboblaze!]** then my **[Sacred Gear]** appeared from my lower back. Making them stop again with eyes wide.

"W-What?! I-Impossible! Raynare didn't told us about another **[Sacred Gear]** wielder!" The bluenette says.

"Well..it seems that this 'Raynare' sucks giving information," I told them.

 **[BOOST!]** Ise's gauntlet yells. From what I heard from Rias, it doubles the wielder power every 10 seconds.

 **[TURBO!]** My tail-jet yells, starting to spin around his own axis to create fire.

"Well…who wants to dance then?" I said taking a fighting stance. I guess it's time to see what does my **[Sacred Gear]** can do…

"…Mittelt take care of the Devil with the gauntlet, this one is mine." The bluenette said. Making the Gothic now named Mittelt to nod her head.

"Alright, Kalawarner."

And now we were standing meters away from each other, Ise by my side and in front of us were the Fallen Angels duo, Mittelt and Kalawarner. We were glaring them and they were glaring back…there only sound that we could hear was the wind blowing in our faces…

.

.

.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[TURBO!]**

Suddenly the Fallen Angels take the first step, flying with spears on their hands, ready to pierce or slash us. We didn't expect for them to make the first move so we jump to the sides just in time for them to stab only the ground, but that didn't stop their attacks then they flew to their targets, me, of course, fighting the Bluenette or Kalawarner while Ise is fighting the Gothic Lolita…I know he can do it, I trust him.

'Alright, I need to see how my **[Sacred Gear]** works…' I thought while dodging all the slashes from the Fallen Angel.

"C'mon Devil! That's all you've got!?" She taunted me.

"No," I answered. "I'm saving it for the best part!" I lied, to be honest, I don't understand a single shit about my **[Sacred Gear]** maybe I should have asked informa-

 **FLUSH**

My eyes widen in surprise at the sudden sound, orange flames are dancing around my arms illuminating the street. I can see that my enemy has her eyes wide, probably she didn't expect that. So I decided to use it as my advantage. I cock back my arm and aim for her abdomen, the Fallen Angel sees and tries to stop it, but it was too late my flaming fist connected to her abdomen making her cough saliva and blood and making her fly back until her back smashed into a wall.

I rush forward ignoring my art work and deciding to concentrate in the fight, I cock back again my flaming fist but this time the Fallen Angel was ready, She flies away making me punch the wall in the process and making a hole. I turn around just in time to dodge a light spear that she created stabbing the offended wall, I look up to see that now she is fighting in the air, I could go the and fly but. I don't know how yet… it could be pretty difficult and more when I have reached Turbo two times.

 **[TURBO!]**

…three times. My eyes widen when I see multiples light spear falling towards me luckily I dodge them all by jumping away, but one of them scratched my cheek, making me wince in pain, Jeez I just got scratched and it burns like hell…It seems that Sitri-san was right.

"I hope you're ready for more, Devil. " She taunted me again, making me grunt I looked up and I returned her glare.

'I hope Ise is doing fine in his fight.' I thought without turning to look at the fight of my brother…never turned your back when you are in the middle of a fight…

…trust me, I learned the hard way.

 **Issei P.O.V**

I was fighting with the gothic Loli while my brother was fighting the hot blue haired chick…damn, it's a shame that she is the enemy I mean have you seen those Oppai?! But that's not the case I was now dodging and blocking with my gauntlet the slashes from her. She is starting to sweat a lot and she looks really pissed…

"Stop. Moving. Stupid. Devil!" She said with each swing. Honestly, I was scared when I see the two of them, but then I remembered that Keisuke was here too. And my confidence returned again, maybe we are inexperienced Devils…but I know we can still do it!

 **[BOOST!]**

I'm starting to feel more powerful what I'm trying to do is make lose her stamina by swinging her spear randomly and failing in the process while my **[Sacred Gear]** is doubling my power…in short words I'm trying to aim a K.O attack. Suddenly I was kicked in the stomach courtesy from the Loli and making me fall to the floor in the process. I looked up to see that she is ready to stab me with a sadistic yet victory grin.

"Time to die! Disgusting Devil!" She said. Luckily I rolled to the right making the spear stab the floor.I quickly stand up and I look up to see the Blonde Loli trying to take out her spear from the concrete.

…To be honest I don't know why she is doing that she could make another one…But! it's in my favor so I would take advantage of it.

 **[BOOST!]**

I could feel enough power, good It's time to hit her, so deciding to stop in the defensive stance now I take the offensive ready to blow her away. It seems that the Loli saw this when she heard my **[Sacred Gear]** doubling my strength so she decides to leave the spear and fly away…dammit! So close…

"Hahahaha! Not even close! Stupid Devil!" She taunted me why you…!

Before I could move my **[Sacred Gear]** started to shine a bright green light..I don't know why but I raised my arm, aiming to the Fallen Angel and surprising an energy like beam shot from my gauntlet hitting the Fallen Angel and…starting to strip her!

Oh, my satan! Her whole body is naked no bras no panties! Even if her Oppai isn't big enough her body is really hot for a loli!

"Kyaaa~!" She cried out covering her private parts and blushing heavily…wow her face is the same color as Buchou hair! So cute~!

"D-Don't Look you pervert!" She stammered.

...Best day ever.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Kyaaa~!" A voice suddenly cried out making the blue haired to turn to look at the scene.

"Mittelt!" She said. Hoh she just sealed her fate.

"Never look away from your enemy!" I said raising both of my arms and opening my palms, just in time to shoot a stream of fire making my eyes widen. Thankfully I hit her right in the spot making her cry out in pain. And fall to the floor I looked at her body to see her burning and tattered clothes giving me a nice view of some parts of her body and she had some burned parts in her body.

"B-Bastard!" She cursed standing slowly on the floor surprisingly her ally appeared on her side…naked and that's probably the work from a pervert.

"We need to get away Kalawarner we have to go!" Mittelt said taking and arm and putting it on her shoulder.

"…Right, we need to leave." She said then she turns her head to look at me with a glare. "This is not over yet, Devil." And like that the two Fallen Angels flew away.

Sighing I sit on the concrete, feeling a little dizzy from the spear that scratched my cheek. I hear someone walking towards me and sitting in the concrete next to me.

"Phew! That was a close one." Ise said sighing from relief that we survived.

"Yeah…man, I feel like I'm going to vomit…" I groaned.

"We should return to Bushou and tell her everything, maybe she even has something to heal you," Ise said standing up and offering me a hand I took it and we made our way to the bicycle…only to see it melting.

"…Well, it seems that we are going to walk…" He said and I just groaned…

* * *

"And that's it?" Rias asked us. Everyone was sitting on a couch listening to Ise while Akeno was healing my cheek.

"Yeah…but we could defeat them! But they run away…" Ise said sadly.

"It's okay Ise, you did your best." She sends him a smile for a second then she returned to serious again. "But still that was reckless you two could get killed."…Did she just scolded us?

"Aye aye sorry, mom." I said making her sigh and looked at me tiredly.

"You know that is my obligation and Sona to take care of you while Leviathan-sama isn't around Keisuke, what you did could get you killed," She said.

"Yet I'm still standing." I countered.

"You know Leviathan-sama could be sad if something happened to you." She said while Akeno finished healing my scratch and now everyone was looking at us with worried expressions.

"She has nothing to do with this Rias," I said looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing to do? She is your King! Even if they were what?! Just one day and yet She cares about! And you know it. Think of how she is going to be if she hears that something bad happened to you." She argued narrowing her eyes too.

I gritted my teeth…even is I hate to admit it…she was right Sera-tan cares about me…and surprising I cared for her also, Heck we could say that she is my life saviour…literally and I'm just waisting it again by doing reckless things she is my **[King]** and I can't fail her. Fail is _not_ an option. I looked away from her. Ending the mutual glares, making her sigh and turn to Issei.

"Now the two of you are in more trouble now. Not only they know that you are alive Ise, they know about your **[Sacred Gear]** and yours too Keisuke, maybe next time they will attack in groups. You two shouldn't do something that reckless while I understand that there wasn't any option more than fight them. You should take the option to escape from a fight. I hope I made that clear for both of you."

"I'm sorry Buchou it's not going to happen again," Ise said looking at the floor sadly making Rias sigh again.

"It's fine Ise, but next time don't do something reckless, that comes for you too, Keisuke," She said giving me a glare that I gladly returned. "Alright then. It seems that this was a Big day. Everyone is dismissed." She says to everyone in the room.

"Hai Buchou." Everyone says I just nod my head and make my way to the doors with the others.

* * *

 **Phew, that's it for today guys! First of all if this update took long it was for two things: School I have A LOT of projects right now so the updates will be a little slowly again I'm sorry and the second reason: My best friend, Error 503 decided to give me a visit while I was writing and I couldn't save my work…yeah that sucks, children from now on. Write on Word. Now that everything of that is behind. I want to talk about two things, first of all, the harem, It's going to be a harem for our Marimo and I'm sorry for the guys who wanted only pairing I hope I can still receive your support guys! But if this makes you feel better…Keisuke didn't want a harem too…poor bastard. Anyways now to the second thing I wanted to talk about. It's about a Dragon/Ice dragon.**

 **Kyurem.**

 **You guys probably are surprised that I didn't mention nothing about him, or probably thinking that I forgot completely about him. To answer your curiosity of him (I will still answer the reviews from the guys who asked about him.) I will paste a sentence from chapter 3:** _ **"Ask away I'll make sure to fill you with all the information I've got."**_ **Those were the words of Sona to Keisuke when he wanted more information of his new life in other words. Sona doesn't know about Kyurem. Yep, that's right Kyurem is going to appear in the history. But they don't know about him. Why they don't know about him? That's a secret. And yes they are people who know about his existence. Who? That's a secret too. I don't want to spoil things so you will have to wait. And now! Let's answer some revies from you guys!**

 **Tamm- Awesome! I'm glad you liked my chapter and yes! Harem will be! Cheers!**

 **Guest- Well it's good to know that I'm getting better and better in grammar. And don't worry Kyurem will appear in the history. He is really important for the history. And thanks for reviewing! Cheers!**

 **ProNoob98- Glad you liked my story so far! And don't worry there's going to be defidently harem! And scroll down to see the harem for him if you want to know! Cheers!**

 **Triplesquidge- Good to know you liked my story bro! And it's good to see two minds thinking the same…I think that's the way you say it…hehe..Anyways! About Kyurem like I said before he is going to appear. In the history in a Sacred Gear? Maybe. Like I said before, Sona doesn't know about Kyurem and if Sona doesn't know about him Rias neither will know. Maybe he is a Sacred Gear maybe not. He is an unknown dragon to the society in the Supernatural World...yet for some** _ **people**_ **he is really known. Cheers!**

 **Yaro- Glad you liked my fanfic! And scroll down to see the harem of Keisuke! Cheers!**

 **Robynhood13- I'll see what I can do! Cheers!**

 **Earl- Touché Well we have harem now! Scroll down to see the candidates of his harem! Cheers!**

 **Gta2001- No problem! Glad I could answer your question! And now I'm sorry if there's not pairing. I choose harem for this reason too: Serafall is a Maou, she has work to do in the underworld and she can't stay all the time with Keisuke, so I needed to make a harem so our resident Marimo isn't alone all the time! Again I'm sorry and I hope I can still receive your support! Cheers!**

 **Xuan- Glad you liked my chapter! And scroll down to see the candidates from him! Cheers!**

 **Sano- Glad you liked my fanfic so far! And scroll down to see his harem! Cheers!**

 **Freelancer Coltam Krona Makara- Fufufu~ it seems someone was doing his homework naughty boi~ out of jokes tho, yes I'm going to add him like I said before. When? You'll need to find out! Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9-Now that you said it you're right! He is like Natsu! And yes I just decided to make the harem route! Just scroll down to see it! And about his piece you'll have to wait! I can't ruin the surprises now can I?! And how powerful he can be? Well since he is reborn it would take him some time to get stronger but! He will…I hope I didn't make him OP in this chapter…hehe. Anyways! Glad you liked my fanfic good day to you! Cheers!**

 **Sunny1234- You are right! It wouldn't be DxD without the mighty harem! And scroll down to see about his harem! Cheers!**

 **King of Lion- Hahaha! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And yeah I hope all the gods saves him from the mighty harem! And sorry if you wanted the pairing, hope I can see you around here! Cheers!**

 **The1raptorjesus- Yeah! Glad you liked the Sacred Gear that's good to know! And you're right about Serafall she is going to be the alpha of course! And about Fem Vali damn…that would be amazing…but like I sad in my first chapter this is my first time writing a fanfic, so it's going to be pretty difficult to write a Fem Vali without making it OOC maybe when I get better at this I will add him…or her? To his harem! Cheers!**

 **Keisuke Harem: Serafall, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Sona, Yasaka, Irina WIP!**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Ravel, Le Fay, Xenovia WIP!**

 **Well, there you have it! The harems now and yes two cats are missing, Koneko and Kuroka. I want you guys to decide in which one you want with who, for example if you guys choose Kuroka stay in Ise's harem then Koneko will be moved to Keisuke! Yes like I did with the exorcist duo. And maybe you guys asked for more and you don't see them yet! No worries I'm just thinking how I'm going to make the girl fall for our Mighty White Hero! Anyways that's all and remember don't forget to vote which one you want to be with Keisuke! Koneko or Kuroka! See you in the next chapter! And yes they're only 6 girls for each of them! That's why Kyurem it's important in the history too… to keep the balance between the harems!**

 **-Peace!**


	5. Stray Devils, Nuns and Cats!

**Hey, what's up guys! It's me again and with and new chapter! Before we start I hope you guys didn't forget about the two Cats, well I have finally decided and it's all thanks to you guys! And of course, I have the harem updated again, so if you want to check it out, all you have to do is scroll down! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: Stray Devils Nuns and Cats?!**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

Uhhhh I can't believe this…

Seriously Ise sometimes is really stupid…scratch that, Ise _is_ stupid.

Why? Easy. He got lost. He is always like that well not just him everyone else too! Can't they follow the damn path?! Actually this is a…weird path, I didn't remember a forest around here…oh well! Maybe they moved the buildings or something like that…let's not get out from the point!

That Idiot always saying 'Oi just follow me or else you will get lost.' Bull! He is the one that get's lost. Anyways it was since yesterday that Ise and I fought the two Fallen Angels, Kalawarner, and Mittlet..I think and we won. Unfortunately even if we won the fight, Rias didn't like the idea that we fought them. I understand that is dangerous and we just got turned into Devils, but still! At least she should say something like: 'Congratulations! You guys did an excellent job!' Well, not even close we just got scolded like some spoiled brats. It's not like we could do anything else it was fight or die like cowards. And what I hate more about yesterday was that she put Serafall in our argument. That really pissed me off, luckily I didn't explode but I was damn close I have to admit that she is right. In something.

Sera-tan wouldn't be happy if something happened to me.

What she was trying to say is that Sera-tan would be depressed, that is something that I don't want to see, she's is always cheerful even in dangerous situations. That's something that I respect about her. I don't even want to imagine a depressed Serafall and I know what to do to not disappoint her.

Get stronger.

Yes it's obvious really, I need to get strong for her and my family why? Like I said before I need to repay her for giving me a second chance to live i'm not really like this but when is someone that gave me a second life…you need to do something so I decided that I will train to have more strength because let's be honest here, even if I had won that battle. I was in complete disadvantage and I've won because of pure damn luck and that goes to Ise too. I mean, I've always attacked when she was distracted and that really sucks not all my enemies are going to look another way, heck I know that I will have to fight more powerful enemies, that includes the Black Hero. And I need to learn how to fly with my wings and fast, since my Sacred Gear gives me speed only when i'm flying and I would be wasting a good advantage for me I'll ask Sitri-san about ho-

" **Kyaa!** " I heard a voice scream to my right. As I heard somthing hitting on the ground. I was still in the forest but that was a big scream, so I followed the sound. Curious of the sudden noise. I could see behind the trees and bushes that it was a blonde-haired girl Sister getting helped by…

Ise?! 'Crap! I should hide!' I thought looking at a nearby bush I hide there and see what Ise is trying to do.

"Ah. Thank you." The sister thanked him. "That was very sweet from you."

Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled awkwardly. "It's okay really! It was nothing!"

.

.

.

Silence.

Wow…good job little brother! That's how you make an awkward conversation!

"Hey, what do you say? The weather is really good here am I right?" He said….wow is he serious? He sounded like an old hag!

"U-Ummm I'm sorry but.." She stammered fidgeting her fingers. "I'm a little-lost can you help me out?" She asked shyly blushing a little.

"Y-Yeah! Sure I can help ya!" Ise said grinning like an idiot.

"R-Really!? Oh, thank you! I really appreciate it!" She exclaimed making Ise blush.

Soo…Ise has a thing for cute blonde girls huh? But something is wrong…she is a sister by the looks of it, so she is our enemy right? I mean they follow the church maybe I should inter-

" **Nyaaa~** " A cat meowed.

"Huh?" I turned to my right to see a black cat with hazel eyes looking at me. Huh, where did the cat appeared?

"Shoo! Go away!" I said in a low tone I don't want a damn cat to bring the attention of Ise.

"Nyaaa~" The cat just kept meowing me…are you serious?

"I said go! Dammit!" I said leveling a little my tone I hope that worked.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Nyaaaa~" The cat meowed again. The hell does he wants?!

"GO AWAY DAMMIT!" I yelled. Worst decision ever.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

"GO AWAY DAMMIT!" Someone yelled in the forest. Making the sister hide behind me.

"Huh? Who's there!" I asked standing in a fighting position, maybe it's a Fallen Angel ready to attack me again.

"Shit!" The voice said…it sounds familiar.

"I will ask one last time! Who's there?!" I asked again. I don't want to look cowardly in front of my soon harem candidate!

Unfortunately…the only sound is the leaves of the trees.

"I-I think he got away.." The sister said behind me.

"No, I don't think so…I will check you stay here." I said to her making her look at me with wide eyes.

"B-But is dangerous!" She tried to convince me I just grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Heh. No worries! I'm not scared trust me!" I assured her but honestly, I'm really scared what if it's a Fallen Angel trying to ambush me?

"Alright, but be careful, please!" She pleaded aww she is worried about me! She is really cute!

Nodding I made my way slowly to the forest I turn around to see if I was out of sight I activate my Sacred Gear, I don't want to scare the sister if she sees me that I made a red gauntlet from nowhere.

Looking around in a standing in a fighting position just in case a Fallen Angel tries to ambush me…

Silence. Complete silence.

Sighing I turned off my Sacred Gear and I returned to the Sister.

"Maybe it was only my imagination..." I said you know now that I think of it where the hell is Keisuke? Maybe the Idiot went to the house again by accident…oh well! I'll help the sister and then return to the Club.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Maybe was only my imagination…" Ise says…phew that was so close!

You are probably going to ask…where am I? Right?

Easy. I was inside of a bush. Good thing that I have green hair! Getting out from the bush you can see my new look… I have now a lot of scratches on my face…all courtesy to the cat that is now in my arm. Fighting to get free from my grasp.

Let's remember that shall we?

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Huh?! Who's there?! Ise asked._

" _Shit!" I blurted out. Crap I fucked it up!_

" _I will ask one last time! Who's there?!" Ise demanded._

' _The hell I'm going to do!' I thought looking to a place where I can hide. I could use this bush…but probably Ise will bump into me._

 _Oh, crap…I can hear someone walking closely…FINALLY! Finding a good spot. I take the cat who now…starting to scratch me all over my face._

' _FUUUCK!' I thought as I tried to stop the cat from scratching my face. I can't scream or else Ise would find me out._

 _Finally taking both of the cat paws I use one hand to cover his mouth, just in case she meowed and I run as fast as I can to the bush from the other side._

 _I could see Ise walking with his Sacred Gear activated and in a fighting stance….please don't spot me._

 _Luckily Ise seems to surrender on finding the 'stalker' and returns back to the Sister. Sighing in relief I look down to see the cat using her paws to push my hand from her mouth._

 _ **Flashback Ends.**_

"Jeez you are the most annoying cat of all time…that's why I prefer dogs." I said and yes. I'm a dog person.

"Nyaaaa~" The cat meowed, it seems that she didn't like my statement at all. Deal with it.

Sighing I put the cat down in the grass and I slump over. I look to the other side to see the cat was sitting on the ground looking at me in the eye, waving her tail playfully.

"Alright, I surrender what do you want?" I asked seriously I don't have food or anything else in my bag...

The cat just tilted his head to the side. "Nyaaa?" The cat meowed again….really?

"Wow…I'm an Idiot now I'm starting to make a conversation with a cat…." I said to myself.

"Do you have an owner?" I asked while checking if the cat has a collar or something, maybe the owner of the cat is depressed right now.

Surprising the cat shook his head.

"W-Wait can you understand me?" I asked.

"Nyaaa~" The cat meowed nodding his head.

"Holy...I know I'm going to sound stupid by saying this but…do you have a name?" I asked looking at the cat who was looking back at me.

Finally, the cat makes a move and starts using his claw in the ground…is he writing something?

"Nyaaa~" The cat meowed tapping the ground were he used his claws right now. I narrowed my eyes to see what is the name of this cat.

" _ **Kuroka, nya."**_

"Kuroka huh?" I read getting a nod from the cat now named Kuroka.

'I don't even know why she is writing…nya…' I thought. "Are you a male or a female, Kuroka?" I asked then the cat start to use his claws on the ground again.

"Nyaa~" The cat, Kuroka meowed out taking a few steps back, letting me read what he written on the ground.

" _ **Female, nya."**_

"Alright then, you know I'm impressed that you're a stray cat…are you sure that you don't have an owner?" I asked, let's be honest it's really weird to see a stray cat that knows Japanese…Well, it's still weird to see a cat with an owner that knows Japanese.

She again shook her head.

"Alright…Say what, I have a proposition for you, want to come with me? You can live with me if you want." I asked, yes I know I said I was a dog person, but c'mon! This cat knows Japanese! It's well trained too! I'm not going to waste an opportunity like that am I?

Kuroka seems to think about it…after a few minutes of silence she looks up to me and nods her head. "Nyaa~" Kuroka meowed rubbing against my leg, purring.

"I'll take that like a yes then." I said crouching down and petting Kuroka on the head she closed her eyes enjoying it so I put my hands behind her ears getting soft purrs from her.

After two minutes of petting her I stand up and turn around to see if Ise was still there with the Sister, to my dismay they just disappeared.

"W-What!? Did they just go away?!" I exclaimed shocked. Dammit!

"Nyaa." I turn around to meet the gaze of Kuroka who was tapping the ground again. I looked down to see what she write down.

" _ **They left seven minutes ago, nya."**_

"…Uuuh dammit! Now I don't where is he! I need to find him but how?!" I said trying to think a way to find him.

Suddenly I felt something tapping me on the leg, I looked down again to see that cat pointing with her paw to the ground again.

" _ **I can find them with their scent, nya."**_

My eyes widen damn that's true animals have a good sense of smell! I knew she would be useful! "Good idea Kuroka! show me the path." I asked getting a nod with an 'nya' from her.

I was behind Kuroka who was smelling the air trying to find their scent. Now you would ask why I'm doing this? No, I'm not a damn stalker. It's easy, she's a sister and who knows what she is trying to do with him I'm just worried? What? His older brother can't be worried about him?

While I was following Kuroka, I started to think about my past, when I played with Ise and Irina those were good times, Irina was a cute girl with a face of a bishounen we could say, heh Ise thought she was a boy. Jeez every time she was always in her own world, another thing about her was that we were always fighting. Since I was an atheist she always told me that God exist but I always said that he didn't, In fact, she once forced me to go to a church with her and his father I think his name was Touji, he always was laughing when Irina and I starting to fight about God. And he always teases us. That old man…and the worse part he is a lecherous one too. And he is a pastor! HA! My atheist ass!

But to be honest…Even if we were fighting all the time, I've starting to have some feelings for her…but I was a coward before and I didn't tell her my feelings for her, she had to go to England to do something I don't even know…what but still I don't think she would like me, I mean a Christian and an Atheist? Nah it's not going to work. And I think she liked Ise anyways, they played more time together, yes I know I said I played with them before…but all the playing was like 90% fights about God and the other 10% well I was sleeping…so yeah maybe she had a crush on Ise, heh I feel jealous of him righ-

"NYA!?" Suddenly Kuroka meowed shocked…I think. I looked up and…why Kuroka isn't in front of me huh? Don't tell me she got lost!

"NYA! NYAA!" I heard Kuroka again I turn around to see her that she was behind me but…far away! The hell is she doing there!?

"Oi! Kuroka the hell are you doing over there!?" I asked I could swear that her eyes were twitching.

"N-NYA! NYA!" She meowed pointing with her tail were she was going…heeh!? But she was going this way!

"What?! But you were going this way!" I exclaimed getting a glare from her.

"NYA NYA NYAAAA!" Kuroka meowed angrily. W-What!? That little..

"Oi! Watch it! You shitty cat!" I said making her eyes widen and again she glared at me.

"NYA?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"NYA NYA!"

"EEEEH!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING MARIMO?! FUR BALL!" Don't even ask how I knew she called me Marimo….heck don't even ask how I can understand her.

"HISSS!" W-Wait! Did she just h-hissed me!?

"OI! DON'T HISSED ME YOU SHITTY CAT!" I yelled.

"NyyyyyaaaAAAAA!"She meowed running towards me…wait is she going to attack me!?

"HUH?! So that's how it is HEEH?!" I said taking a fighting stance. Like hell I'm going to let that cat scratch my face again. "Come at me shit-"

"NYAAAA!" And like that she jumped on my face obscuring my view.

"Ack!" I yelped and fallen to the ground in the process.

And the Epic brawl begun.

* * *

"Oi are we close?" I asked my face full of scratches damn I need to see a doctor…

"Nya." She shook her head turning around to make sure that I was following her. Che. Shitty cat.

We were walking like 3 minutes and we didn't find them yet…damn, I'm going to be late to school. Where the hell is Ise!?

"Nya!" Suddenly Kuroka meowed happily making me look up again to see Ise and the Sister walking towards…an old church.

"Wait…the hell Ise is doing?" I asked. If I remember correctly Sitri-san told me that we Devils, shouldn't stay close to the churches, in other words.

He's walking to enemy territory.

"Ack!" I flinched in pain, grabbing my head…holy it hurts like fucking hell! It's the church isn't?

It seems that Ise was feeling the same. Since he started to grab his head too.

"This is it! I'm so glad!" The Sister exclaimed happily. Not noticing the pain that Ise was receiving right now.

'Ise you better get out of there or else I have to make a move…' I thought looking far away from them.

"W-Well I'm glad we could find it just in time! I-I gotta go!" Ise says goodbye.

"Please wait!" She suddenly says grabbing the attention from my brother. "I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude, think you can stay for a little longer?" The sister says…

"U-Uhhh..I-I don't know…" Ise trailed off, trying to find an excuse.

"Just for a moment! Or else I would feel so bad." The Sister pleaded. Alright knowing Ise he wouldn't say no to a cute Sister, so I made a new plan.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

'Crap! What I'm going to do?!' I thought. 'I can't say no to those beautiful eyes of her!'

"U-Ummmm I-I.." I stammered…good one Issei!

"Please?" She pleaded clasping her hands together and looking at me with those puppy eyes of her.

" **Oi! Ise!"** Suddenly a familiar voice…rang into my ears oh thank you! Turning around I could see Keisuke walking towards me, hands in his pockets surprising, there was a cat walking to his side…

'But he likes dogs, right?' I thought looking at the cat. Shaking my head, I look up to Keisuke with a goofy grin.

"Yo! What's up!" I said waving my hand telling him to come forward.

Finally, Kei was in front of us with the cat to his side Keisuke looked down at me with a curious eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Ise?" Keisuke asks turning his gaze to the nun. "And who is she?"

"I-I am Asia Argento! Pleasure to meet you!" The nun says, now named Asia Argento, bowing to him.

"The names Roronoa Keisuke older brother of this brat, nice to meet you," Keisuke says with a nod. "I hope he didn't do something…lecherous." W-What?!

"Oi! Watch it!" I warned. Surprising she just smiled and shook her head.

"No! Of course not! He just helped me to find the way to the church! He is a kind soul! You are lucky to have a brother like him!" She p-praised me?! W-Wow…I don't know what to say.

"…Are you serious?" He said with a deadpanned expression…bastard!

"Yes! Definitely! I am actually inviting him to take a tea with me if you want you could come with us!" She exclaimed. Now I feel bad since Keisuke is a huge jerk. I don't know what would be the answer for her…I just hope is not something hurtful.

"I'm sorry, but we can't," He says…well, atleast he said 'I'm sorry.'

"W-Why not?" She asked with a hurtful look..ah crap! Now I feel so bad! Keisuke you better not act like a jerk!

"My brother and I have to go to the school and we are going to get in trouble if we don't make it in time," Keisuke says, well…that's true! We are getting late to class, dammit! Why I didn't say that before?! How he can talk to a cute girl normally!?

"Auuu, it's a shame…alright, then I hope we could meet each other again." She says getting a nod from Keisuke.

"Yeah, I hope so too, anyways is getting late and we need to go, see ya." He took his leave with the cat. Giving me some private time to talk with Asia.

"W-Well I have to go! See ya!" I said taking my leave when suddenly I feel something grabbing my sleeve.

"Can you promise me that you will visit me next time?" She asked…aww dammit!

"Y-Yeah sure!" I lied to her. "And my name is Issei Hyoudou!" I introduce myself getting a cute smile form her.

"And I'm Asia Argento! Please call me Asia! Issei-san!" She says her name again.

"Alright then! Goodbye Asia see you later!" I bid my farewell. Making my way towards Keisuke who was resting his back in the wall with his arms crossed and the cat sitting beside him.

I turned around to see her still smiling and waving at me.

'I'm sorry, Asia.' I thought damn I made a promise to visit her. Yet I'm not going to make it.

"You know…that was something really reckless," Keisuke said finally looking at me…crap.

"H-How did you know?" Did he seriously find out really fast!?

"I was looking at you far away," He says…wait!

"Are you the guy from the forest?" I asked getting a nod from him.

"Yeah…that was me."

"What were you doing on the forest?" I asked while we were making our way to the school.

"Uhhhh…" He trailed off, looking around to find an excuse.."E-Emmm I was uhhh…finding…"

"Finding…?" I repeated…oh my I need a camera right now!

"Finding…" He repeated again then his eyes widen and a smug smirk appears on his face. "Well, I was walking normally to the gates of Kuoh when suddenly I heard a faint 'nya' in the forest," He said pointing to the black cat. Oh! I forgot about the cat!

"Nyaaa~" The cat suddenly shakes her head. Ruining the lie of Keisuke. Well, to be honest, I knew he was lying when he said…'Walking normally to the gates of Kuoh.'

"Shut up!" Keisuke yelled at the cat making her flinch slightly he then turns to look at me. "Anyways! Don't change the subject! Why were you talking with the Sister over there?" He suddenly asks.

"Well…I was just walking when she fell dow-"

"I know that you idiot! Or don't you remember that I was spying you all the time?" He says…you know I should be really pissed off when he was spying me that time….but Keisuke it's not the type of spying other peoples life or with me when I'm with a cute girl…he always gives me space maybe he was spying me to protect me…since that incident happened with Yuuma…

"Oi Ise are you there?" Keisuke suddenly says interrupts my thoughts bringing me back to the world, I look up to met his gaze that they were showing a little of concerned.

"Y-Yeah I was just thinking…" I turn my gaze to the front. Just in time to see the gates of Kuoh. "A-Anyways she didn't know where it was the church so I decided to take her there."

"And why you didn't say no?" He suddenly asks. Even if it sounds like a dick move…he was right, somehow. I am a Devil now, churches are not a good place for the Devils.

"I…I don't know…" I responded. "I mean she was innocent and didn't know where she was going…heck, even she was inviting me to drink some tea with her she was-"

"Did you forget what happened with this girl Yuuma, right?" Keisuke suddenly says. Making my eyes widen. "With the expression of your face, I'll take that as a yes, look she can be kind and all that…but who knows? Maybe it was a plan to take you there so the other crows can ambush you…or even the tea could be posioned…even she invited me to tag along and I didn't know anything about her only her name, heck I bet that you don't even know nothing about her." He suddenly says he was sounding like a jerk right now…but he was right Yuuma was like that she was kind, adorable, shy, beautiful…I wish…I just wish that she was just a normal girl…and, not a Fallen Angel m-maybe we could be happy toge-

"I'm sorry for bringing that up." Keisuke apologizes, making my eyes widen again. Heck if I remember correctly, Keisuke never in his life asked for forgiveness no matter what. T-That was pretty shocking to be honest. "But I needed to remind you that you're not a human anymore. You're a Devil, she's a nun. In short words, she is your enemy and no I'm not telling you to go there and kill her. What I'm trying to say is that you better forget about her…or else bad things will happen." He finished with a sigh.

"R-Right, thanks, Keisuke…you know even if you're a jerk, an idiot, a bishounen, a bastard, a mari-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WHAT'S YOUR POINT EXACTLY?!" He yelled annoyed making the cat and me flinch I raised my arms to calm him down.

"W-Woah! A-Alright I'm sorry I guess I was exaggerating a little…hehehe" I chuckled nervously and start to the sweat at the burning glare of Keisuke…scary!

"What I'm trying to say…is that even if we are not blood-related I couldn't ask for a better brother." I said without embarrassed, that's how I feel when I see him. I wish I could be like him…when I'm always facing danger…he is there to support me…and I have proves…when Keisuke turned into a Devil. He was fighting the Fallen Angel, to avenge me even if it was a fight that he knew he couldn't win. He just keeps fighting and fighting. To avenge me.

I see that his eyes softened a little and turned to look at the front sighing.

"Jeez…you know how corny you sounded right there Ise?" He suddenly says, but I could swear that his lips shot upwards a little. "Let's get going we are going to be late."

"Right. But what are you gong to do with the cat?" I asked pointing a finger to the cat who was right now looking at us…I could swear that his eyes were carrying emotions…Was it…admiration and a little of envy?

"Oh right." He suddenly says remembering the presence of the cat. "Oi Kuroka. I don't think you can stay in the school so…you can stay either on the gates or go somewhere else and find me with my scent or Ise's scent." He told the cat…is he talking to a cat? I mean-

"Nyaaa~" The cat now named Kuroka meowed and rubbed his body on his leg purring, after a few minutes of marking his territory he started to run to another place…

"Wait did that cat understand you?!" I asked shocked…holy shit that cat is really trained.

"I know right? That's why I'm keeping her." He declared. Hold on…

"Is the cat a female?" I asked getting only a nod from him. "Do you think that Otou-san and Oka-san will let you keep the cat?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, as long as I take care of her I don't see a problem," He says.

We started to get closer and closer to the gates we were making small chats about everything we've got in mind…but there was something that was still disturbing me…

Asia Argento.

I don't know why but…she didn't look like she was a bad person…she was really kind, she healed a boy before with a Sacred Gear yes she has one too but back to the point. Maybe Keisuke is taking things out of seriously…or maybe not, he haves some valid points. A side of me still thinks that she is a good person, yet another side of me is according with Keisuke.

"Finally we are here…" Keisuke sighed taking me out of my thoughts, he turns to look at me. "Well, I'll see you when classes are over." He took his leave with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait!" I called out making him stop and turn only his head. "Are you not going to the Club?" I asked.

"No, Sitri-san says that I need to go to the Student Council to do something," He says. "Anyways take care." And like that he took his leave again.

Sighing I turn to my left to see the Occult Club in the distance, sighing again I made my way to the classroom, thinking about everything happened today.

Heh. This is a weird day.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

…Did they change the Student Council room to another place?

It was like two minutes that I said my farewell to Ise and now I was standing in front of the Kendo Club. I could swear, I don't understand this people.

First they create TWO student council rooms and now?! They change it to another place!? That doesn't even make sense! That's it! I'm going to talk with Sitri-san personally about her weird ide-

 **POKE! POKE!**

"Uhhh?" I was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of someone touching my sides turning to my right I could see a…large branch touching my sides…looking up a little I could see a little far away from me…Momo grabbing the branch….

"S-Senpai! T-That's the Kendo Club!" She stammered. Making me sweatdrop. I have her traumatized right now…"I-If you want I could take you there! I-I'm not saying that you're lost! I swear senpai!" She assured me making my right eye twitch. Sighing I move away the branch that was resting in my side and walked towards her.

* * *

 **Momo P.O.V**

Oh n-noo! I-I messed it up! Now senpai is really angry! I'm good as dead!

I could see how senpai was walking towards me…I am really scared…I don't know why I was the one to bring him to the Student Council if he got lost! Why Kaichou of all people decided to send me to find senpai! Why didn't Fukukaichou or Tsubasa or even Ruruko didn't go for him! It's not fair!

I closed my eyes trembling…ready to get yelled by my senpai…I wish that Gen-chan was here to protect me…I would be safer…well actually senpai could defeat Gen-chan easily…he is taller and have more muscles…Uwah! Now Ruruko is going to have her chance…I wanted to tell Gen-chan how I feel for him…but I can't…I-I couldn't he is in love with Kaichou I envy her! He only has eyes for her…that makes me sad…he didn't even look at Ruruko or me in that way…only like friends...

I could hear the steps of my senpai getting closer and closer…finally, I didn't hear nothing anymore. I couldn't see since I have my eyes closed, but I could still feel those scary orange eyes of him…

 **PAT PAT**

Suddenly I felt something patting the top of my head softly opening slowly my eyes I looked up to see senpai patting me on the head looking at me softly and a small smile on his lips making me blush a little…senpai looks handsome when he is smiling…

"Oi..oi…it's alright I'm not going to hurt you," He assured me. "E-Errm I'm sorry about the other day…" He says looking away while rubbing the back of his neck awww! Senpai is cute when he is shy.

I giggled a little smiling at him. "It's okay it was my fault anyways I shouldn't say that word," I assured him only for him to shook his head.

"No you're wrong, it was my fault you were just trying to help me that day and it was wrong for me to snapped at you. So again…i'm sorry." He says bowing at me. Making my eyes widen.

S-Senpai is bowing at me?! I heard in the corridors that senpai never bowed to no one wait…now that I think about it…senpai never smiled or ask for forgiveness! T-This is…what is this feeling in my chest…It feels like it's burning…but in a good way…it feels really good…

Shaking my head, I still look at senpai who was still bowing H-He should stop doing that! Maybe they are going to make bad rumors of him in the corridors!

"S-Senpai..please don't bow to me…you're going to spread bad rumors of you…" I assured him but still he didn't move a single bit.

"No. I don't care, I'm not going to move until I have your forgiveness." H-He what!? Is he doing this only to have my forgiveness… I have never seen this side of senpai before…I always looked at him like an impolite person and a grumpy person too…but here he is now…bowing to me only to ask for my forgiveness…again this feeling in my chest…I put a hand on my chest to feel my heart beating really fast…and burning it was like it was ready to explode…but what is this happening right now?

"I forgive you, senpai," I said after trying to regain control of my body…I see senpai finally stopping bowing and now was smirking at me, making me blush and looked away.

"Alright then, now that everything is settle, why we don't go to the Student Council?" He says making me look back at him with a smile.

"Yes, let's get going," I said turning around and walking to the Student Council, senpai behind me…

 _I could still feel those scary orange eyes of him…_

'His eyes are really scary?' I thought turning my head to look behind me to see senpai who was looking around him…he then locked eyes with me raising an eyebrow I quickly looked away from him with a blush…

..Here is this feeling again! Why my body feels like it's burning…? My heart feels like it's going out from my chest!' I thought placing a hand on my chest, were my heart is supposed to be…

Is it because of senpai…? That i'm feeling this way?

"Kei-chan…" I whispered a small smile forming in my lips. I like how it sounds…

I understand everything now…

This was the same feeling when I met Gen-chan before…

I was wrong before, his eyes are not scary…they're beautiful when you see his true self…

I think I just fell for him.

I fell for my Kei-chan.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

We were making our way to the student council, we were chatting a little it seems that she's not scared of me anymore…I thought she was always a shy person…but that wasn't true…she was only scared of me.

"We're here now." She says turning to look at me with a smile on her face. "Wait here until Kaichou gives you permission to enter okay?" She says.

Nodding my head. "Alright then i'll wait here." I say resting my back on the wall with my eyes closed…

.

.

.

Weird. I didn't heard the door open or closed.

Opening one eye I could see Momo fidgeting her fingers and looking down at the floor. Is something wrong?

"Oi…Momo are you alright?" I asked making her look at me with pink dusting her cheeks.

"U-Ummm senpai…a-are we friends…right?" She asked me. Making me raise an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah sure." I answered her making her smile a little, still fidgeting her fingers and now she was kicking the ground.

"C-Can I call you anything else than senpai…?" She asked me.

"Like I said before, as long as it's not 'marimo' 'bishorimo' or those stupid nicknames then you're fine." I assured her. Making her stop kicking the ground and fidgeting her fingers.

"Thank you! Kei-chan!" She says making my eyes widen a little…well that was fast…the one that called me like that was Irina…

Shaking my head I look again at the smiling Momo. "Aye, aye no problem."

"Alright! Wait here until Kaichou can give you permission okay Kei-chan?" She repeated getting inside the room.

I closed my eye again. Thinking what Sitri-san wanted me to go to the Student Council room, she said it was important for my life of a Devil. And something about a message of Sera-tan. What could it be..?

"You can enter, Roronoa-san." Sitri-san voice rang into my ears making me open my eyes, sighing I get out from the wall…and made my way to the door.

Entering to the room, I could see that some people were here right now apart from Momo and Sitri-san. Actually, everyone was here.

"Uhhh did I miss something?" I asked everyone getting confused looks from everyone.

"No of course not. Why do you ask?" Sitri-san asked me.

"Well…everyone from the Student Council is here…i'm not in trouble right?" I asked hoping that it wasn't punishment.

"No Roronoa-san you're not in trouble…" She says making me sigh in relief. "…For now." She says with an amused smile on her face.

"….Right, so why everyone is here?" I asked again.

"You see since everyone is a Devil I should reintroduce them again." She stated and then she turns to Tsubasa. "Yura-kun, please start."

"Yes. Kaichou." She says and then turns smirking at me. "As you know my name is Tsubasa Yura, i'm in second year and i'm a Rook Piece."

"My name is Tomoe Meguri~!" She exclaimed happily...wow she is really hyperactive. "And like Tsubasa! I'm in second year nice to meet ya senpai~! Oh! And also I'm a Knight Piece!"

"My name is Ruruko Nimura!" She says happily. "I'm a first year student and I'm a Pawn Piece! Let's get along, senpai!" She says happily I could swear that Momo sends her a glare but quickly shook it off.

"My name is Reya Kusaka, I'm in second year and i'm Kaichou Bishop. It's a pleasure to meet you, senpai." She says with a bow, huh she is polite I'll give her that.

"My names as you know is Momo Hanakai! I'm a second year student and like Kusaka-san i'm a Bishop too." Then she started to blush lightly. "L-Let's get along Kei-chan!" She finished. I looked around to see them with wide eyes except Sona who has an curious eyebrow raised.

"Kei-chan…?" Tsubasa says with a grin.

"Ara ara. I didn't know you too are friends now." Reya says with an amused smile on her face.

"Hehehe~" Tomoe giggled. "Momo and Keisuke sitting in the tree~"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g~" Ruruko joined giggling to herself.

"W-What?! W-Wait! S-Stop it!" Momo demanded her face turning red while my eye was twitching.

"Hehehe…First comes love!" Tsubasa joined.

"Then comes marriage~!" Tomoe continued.

"Then comes the-"

"AHEEEM!" Someone 'coughed' again interrupting the teasing my cheeks were dusted a little with pink, while Momo who has her hands on her face and blushing like Rias hair.

"While I admit that was entertaining." Sitri-san stated. "I think we didn't finished our introductions. So please, everyone behave." She says getting pouts from the three teasers.

Then the last one was Shinra-san. "My names is Tsubaki Shinra, and I'm in the same year as you, Roronoa-san. I'm the vice president and also i'm Kaichou Queen." She bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you here, Roronoa -san."

"Now that the introductions are done, let me give you a welcome to the Student Council Room, welcome Roronoa-san," She says with a smile. Wait…

"I'm a member from the Student Council now?!" I asked shocked, getting a nod from everyone.

"Indeed. Since you're a servant of Onee-sama and I have to take care of you while she is not around here, that goes to Rias too. I think she just made you a member of her Club too am I right?" She asks.

"Well…actually I was an 'unofficial member.'" I stated.

"Alright then now, there's another thing you need to do now." She says taking something from her desk.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…it seems Onee-sama sends you a letter to you." She says with an amuses smile…I don't like this. "It's better if you hear it by yourself."

"Wait…didn't you just said it is a letter?" I asked getting a nod form her.

"Yes I did." She says raising the letter into eye-level. "In the Underworld a Maou, called Ajuka Beelzebub-sama created this types of letters so you don't need to write and use it as a voice recorder by putting some demonic power in the letter." She explained…wow that's pretty amazing.

"Wait! Now that I think about it…you look exactly like him!" Tomoe says pointing a finger to me.

"Heeh?" was my only response evryone was now looking at me intently comparing me to this 'Ajuka' guy.

"It's true…" Reya says.

"Yeah the only difference would be that Beelzebub-sama has his hair slicked back…and he doesn't have tanned skin." Momo pointed out.

"Yeah and he is more smarter," Tsubasa said with a smirk. Making me glare at her.

"And he doesn't sleep a lot!" Ruruko says with an innocent smile making my eyes now twitch.

"Yeah! And he doesn't get los-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL OPEN THE DAMN LETTER NOW!" I yelled making everyone in the room flinch. Sighing I opened the letter just to see a blue beam shooting towards the floor.

Making an hologram of Sera-tan.

"Kei-tan~! Kei-tan~! Keiii-taaaan~!" The hologram of Sera-tan kept jumping up and down waving her arms frantically. I sighed it was seriously expected from her but still I didn't say something I just kept looking at the hologram in front of me.

"I have the greatest news~!" She says. "Everyone knows about you on the underworld~!" She suddenly says making my eyes widen.

'W-What?! Everyone knows about me?! Who is Serafall to get a lot of attention?!' I thought looking at the hologram in shock.

"So from now on you're super~! Duper~! Amazingly famous~! Isn't that great my adorable servant~?!" She exclaimed.

"And now I have an important job for you~! My adorable Kei-tan~!" She added making me raise an eyebrow. "You see your cutest King has lot's and lot's of work! And you need to help me! The peoplr around here they are getting really! Really crazy! Since I have now an adorable servant! Yes! It's you Kei-tan! And since you're my right hand! I need you to sigh some important papers! Also i'm not going to be there with you…since I have lot's of work down here! But I'll do my best to hurry up! Because I miss you so muuuuch~! I want to hug you! So wait for me okay~? See ya!"

She then winks at my direction making a Magical Girl pose with a childish smile. Making the hologram fade ending the message.

"Uhhh…I have to do paperwork…?" I groaned I hate paperwork…

"Yes. They are over the new desk that we installed today." She says pointing to the other side. Looking were her finger is pointing my eyes widen in horror. Infront of me was the most horrible thing that I could even imagine.

A _huge_ pile of papers.

"HEEEH?! ALL THAT!" I exclaimed,pinting to the monstrosity in front of me. I mean holy shit! It's close to touch the roof!

"No, there's more." She says thundering her fingers a blue magic circle appears to the side of the pile of paper, making TWO! More monstrosities….why me?

"A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I exclaimed looking at the piles of papers.

"Yes." Was her only response, alright that´s it.

"Your Sister why the hell does she haves a lot of paperwork!?" I asked getting an eyebrow raised from her.

"What are you talking about? She told you before that she is a Maou didn't she?" She says.

"Well yeah! Of course she told me but! What does a Maou means?" I asked making everyone face faulted except from Sitri-san who was looking at me with unbelievable eyes.

"You…donot know what is a Maou…?" She says making me nod.

"Yeah I mean are they some VIP or what?" I ask.

"Roronoa-san, a Maou is a person that rules the underworld." She says making my eyes widen in a lot of emotions. Horror, Surprise, Shock, disbelief, denial.

"W-WHAT!" I yelled. "S-She rules all the Underworld!?" I asked getting a nod. W-Wow…

"Of course with other three more people." She suddenly says. "Everyone in in charge of something, Onee-sama is in charge of foreign affairs," She explained.

"Now." She suddenly says adjusting her glasses. "Get to work, or else you're going to have backlog." She suddenly says. B-But! Aha! I have an idea!

"But I'm not a Queen! That's the job of a Queen! It's supposed to be the right hand of his King!" Ha! Take that Sitri-san! But suddenly she sends me an amused smile…I don't like it when she smiles.

"Roronoa-san you know what piece you are right…?" She says…

"…A pawn?" I answered _PLEASE!_ LET ME BE A PAWN! To my horror she do a gesture that would ruin my entire life from now on.

She shakes her head.

"No. You're one of the most valuable Roronoa-san not only as a servant but as a piece too." She started.

"Roronoa-san, you are Onee-sama's…" I closes my eyes, ready to face my doom.

"…Queen." She finished making me pale like a ghost and my eyes rolling back to my head. As I fell worthlessly to my knees. I swear I could feel my soul getting crushed slowly.

It was good to have a normal life…I wish…I-I just wish that…

"PFFFF! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Finally someone breaking the silence was Tsubasa who was laughing while slapping her knee.

"T-Tsubasa! Don't laugh at him! Can't you see how depressed he is right now?" Momo defended me.

"C'mon Momo! I know that he is your boyfriend and that but you-"

"H-He is not my boyfriend! W-We are just friends!" She stated blushing lightly.

"Uhuu~ just 'friends.'" She says with sarcasm in the last part. "But anyways! Just look at his face! He looks hilarious! Ahh! Something tells me that we are going to have good times with him around." She finished.

"Hehehe senpai is funny~!" Ruruko giggled.

"I know right? He is really funny!" She giggled too.

"I have to admit, that with senpai around things would get interesting." Reya says with an amused smile on her face.

'…Watching me suffer is enetertaining for this girls…the're worse than monsters!' I thought.

"Roronoa-san please, stop whining you have a lot of work to do," Sitri-san says adjusting her glasses. "Maybe if you hurry up, you could get 20 minutes to rest."

"Oh jeez! I feel much better! Thanks Sitri-san!" I said with sarcasm in my tone.

"No problem, now get to work. Those papers aren't going to get signed alone." She says making her way to her desk, to continue her work but she suddenly stops. "Also from now on you are going to call me Sitri-san when we are in supernatural business but in school time you have to call me Kaichou." She stated taking finally a seat in her desk while everyone was doing the same getting from some of them comforting pats on the back.

Finally standing I sighed walking worthlessly to my new desk. I could see that my desk was the same as the others. A small lamp was in the corner of my desk and a golden signboard in the right side of my desk. With my name written on it. They actually left me a pen…I would need a box full of pens to be honest.

Sitting in my new desk I take the first paper, I could see the sign from my master, Serafall. The sign consist of her name in italics with pink ink…and some hearts with devil wings flying around her name…I should see that coming.

Surprising there was a space for me to sign it's down were the childish sign of my master was. It says 'Queen sign here:' So I decided to sign, it was like Sera-tan sign my last name in Italics in green ink…and that's it I mean i'm not going to waste my time to make childish drawings.

Putting the paper to my right side, I take another one from the pile of papers on my left, putting it in front of me, I raise my pen and…fell face first to the desk. Making a small 'thud' getting sighs from both Kaichou and Fukukaichou and giggles from everyone.

'Please someone help me…' I thought this is not for me! I hate paperwork! DAAAMIIT!

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

"I'll open it!" I declared before anyone could argue I stand up and quickly run towars the door, opening it I could see it was Rias.

"Ahh..Keisuke the one I was trying to find." She says with a smile. "You see we are going to find a Stray Devil, you want to-"

"Yes! Of course! Let's go!" I say I swear The Maous and Gods are smiling upon me! Thank you-

"Hold on, Roronoa-san". Kaichou says. I turn around to see her behind me with her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes.

"As the Queen of Onee-sama you need to finish your papework." She stated.

"Wait! Are you Leviathan-sama Queen?!" Rias asked shocked.

"Yes." Was my only response.

"…I feel really sorry for you, Keisuke." Rias says with an amused smile on her face…yeah I can see it that you feel really sorry for me!

I turn to face Kaichou and convince her. "Kaichou! I need to know important things about the Stray Devils! What would happen if I find one in the middle of nowhere! HEEH?!" I say…that was the best I've got.

She just kept narrowing her eyes at me…finally sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, you can go." She accepted FUCK YEAA-

"But! I'm going with you."….Fuck me.

Of course I kept a straight face and I nodded. "Yes. Kaichou."

"Alright let's get going." Rias says getting out from the Student Council followed by Kaichou and finally me.

* * *

We were walking in the forest, with Rias peerage Kaichou and me I was in the center while everyone was around me…don't even ask why.

It seems that Rias got a message from their higher-ups to eliminate something called a "Stray Devil."

Stray Devils are Devils that betrayed or killed their masters. Kaichou told me that they're not entirely common but not unheard.

She told me that Stray Devils abuse from their demonic power and they turn into deformed monsters it's the best way that Kaichou could describe it.

The Stray Devils they leave the corpse of their master and they start to cause trouble into another places. Eating either Devils or humans, so that's the reason that's the law of Devils, everytime you see a Stray Devil you need to eliminate it off, course, since they are Stray Devils other races like Fallen Angels or Angels can kill them without problem.

….That really sucks…I would never understand why they would do that…it's like they are asking to get killed, to have the three factions as enemies damn…why don't they put a signboard in their backs and write: "Kill me please." I think that's more easy.

And now i'm going to see how they kill a Stray Devil infront of me.

"Uhhh how long is going to take?" I asked everyone that are still around me…bastards.

"We are getting close, Keisuke." Rias responded.

After five minutes of silence we made our way to the entrance. Rias stopped in front of the doors. Making us stop too.

She turns around to address us with a serious expression. "Alright everyone. Here is our target. Everyone is ready?" She asked everyone.

We all nod our heads.

"Alright let's get going then. It would be rude to keep our 'guest' waiting for us."

With that last statement evryone entered the house…this house was all destroyed the furnitures destroyed, walls painted with blood and on the floor too. There was a silence…but that didn't mean that the Stray Devil wasn't here…I could feel her killing intent towards us. So I prepared myself in case I have to fight.

They started to talk about the Evil pieces and something called Rating Game. I didn't put much attention…I didn't know why but…I could feel another feeling of killing intent…but this one was more different…more _deadly…_

" _ **Roronoa…."**_ A voice suddenly rang in my ears…it sounded evil.

"Huh?" I say looking around. To find where the voice was coming from.

"… _ **Keisuke…"**_ The voice whispered again.

"Who's there!?" I shouted looking around the room.

"… _ **Kill them…"**_ The voice said again, making my eyes widen.

"W-What!?"

" _ **Kill them…"**_ The voice repeated. _**"They're Devils they're our enemies…kill them…"**_ The voice ordered.

"Where are you bastard!?" I yelled suddenly I started to feel pain in my head. Making me fell to my knees and grab my head.

" _ **No Mercy…"**_

" _ **We are born to kill…"**_

" _ **They are our enemies…"**_

" _ **We are the superior race…"**_

" _ **War of Sin…"**_

" _ **Terror..."**_

" _ **Darkness…"**_

"KEISUKE!" Finally a familiar voice rang into my ears I look up to see everyone looking at me with concerned eyes.

"O-Oi Kei..what happened?" Ise asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know.." The hell just happened.

Before everyone could interrogate the atmosphere of killing intent increased.

The Stray Devil decided to make an appearance.

"I smell something bad. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's bitter?"

I could hear big thumps from the other side of the house. I could smell something discusting…it was blood. The scent was more powerful than before.

Rias then announced herself to the Stray Devil. "Stray Devil Viser, we're here to finish you!" Rias declared.

Laughter ecoed around the house. The laughter didn't sound as a human or devil…more like a Monster.

Finally the Stray Devil makes his…or should I say _her_ appearance…It was a topless woman who-

"OPPAI!"…Ise yelled pointing a finger to the Stray Devil. Idiot.

…Like I said before. She was a topless woman but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was starting in her lower body she had like a centaur-like appearance but instead of hooves they were…humanoid hands? With red claws and her stomach was featuring a cavity with teeth maybe to use to devoir their unfortunate bastards…

I don't even to know how she killed his master…

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please defidently deserves death. In the name of the Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Holy…this new side os Rias is new…to say that to the…the hell is she anyways!? A fucking centaur?!

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your haaaaaair!"

Suprising, Rias smiled at her comment. "Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!" Yuuto then…wait where is he?! Wait! Does that means that Kiba is a **[Knight]** then? If I remember correctly, The Knight piece gives you more speed that the naked eye can't see…maybe if you're a high class devil you can see it coming.

"Ise, I will continue the lecture from before." Rias said to Ise, heh she is really taking this calmly…maybe she doen't take Viser like a serious opponent. "Yuuto position is **[Knight]**. It's trait is speed. Those who become a **[Knight]** have their speed increased."

I observed…or tried to as Yuuto was running all around Viser who was trying to follow his movements heck I can't follow his movements, the only thing I can see it's the blur of him. If I have trouble following the movements of Yuuto, then Viser wouldn't stand a chance.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Wow Yuuto had been fast before, but now he was really fat, I cant follow it with my own eyes suddenly he stops and surprising now he haves an European like sword in his hand. He took it out from the scabbard, the blade shining with the light of the moon. Then again he started to run in a impressive speed.

Suddenly I heard the sounds of screaming around the room, I turn to look to the monster who was screaming in pain, her arms falling to the ground then blood started to spewed where her arms where before.

"This is Yuuto power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastes Knight." Yuuto then stops right in front of Viser putting his sword in his sheath. Suddenly a petite figure appeared appeard right behind him.

"Koneko?" I say I have to admit…to be a little girl she got some balls. To stand infront of that monster without flinching.

"YOU LITTLE INSEEECT!" Viser roared ready to stomp on Koneko, Ise seems to be scared and was about to run forwad to push her away. But then Rias voice stopped him.

"Don't worry." She said. "Koneko is a **[Rook]**.

When she finished that sentence, The Stray Devil foot was suddenly stopped by Koneko by only raising her arm she wasn't even sweating.

"Koneko position is **[Rook]**. It gives her superhuman strength, leading them to high to offensive and defense. In other words it's impossible for the Stray Devil can't crush Koneko."

I have to admit that the **[Rook]** piece was awesome giving you amazing strength that's something really impressive. Heck I don't think any human could have that strength.

Then my eyes widen in amazement when I suddenly see Koneko _lifting_ up Viser withou struggling. "…Fly."

She jumped high delivered a poweful punch in her stomach, breaking the teeths that she had in the stomach, throwing her entire body backwards.

"I-Impossible to lose against…some brats." She suddenly says.

"And lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou." She started to walk towards Viser with a smile on her face…the difference that this was a sadistic smile. "Ara ara, what should I do?"She then started to laugh…Well something tells me that I should stay away from her.

She then stops in front of the Stray Devil who was right now trying to stand up.

"Akeno is a **[Queen]**. She's the most powerful after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all traits of the other pieces." Rias explained…hmmm Akeno is a **[Queen]** like me huh? Maybe I should ask her for help since we both have the sam Chess Piece.

Akeno then made a fearless laugh after seeing the monster who was struggling to stand up. "Ara, ara seems like you have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno then raised her hand to the sky.

And surprising, lightning started to rain down from the clouds and making their way to the Stray Devil. She shrieked in pain then finally the lighting stopped and jeez she was now toasted, smoke coming from her body.

It seems that Akeno didn't finish with the attack since she summoned another lightning bolt. And holy the screaming was worse than before. If she wasn't dying for the first shot, then she is dying right now.

Yet Akeno shot another third lightning bolt.

"Akeno specializes in attacking her oponents with magic power." Rias explained. "She can use natural elements like lightning, ice and fire. And most of all, she's really into S&M" Rias concluded.

"Well...that was shocking…" I blurted out.

.

.

.

"…Really?" Rias was the first one to break the awkward silence. Heck everyone was looking at me now, Ise was facepalming, Yuuto was smiling awkwardly, Koneko was looking at me with a deadpanned expression. Akeno even stopped to look at me with a smile her hand resting on her cheek, Kaichou who was right now pinching the bridge of her nose. Muttering something and surprisingly Viser was looking at me with a deapanned expression too.

"That was horrible, Roronoa-san."

"…Phatetic."

"Atleast you tried, senpai."

"Fufufu, indeed you tried Keisuke-kun."

"You suck Keisuke!"

"T-That's the reason that I killed my master!."

"O-OI! No pun intended! And you shut up shitty centaur! I don't need to hear it from you!" I yelled at her.

"A-Anyways that's enough, Akeno." Rias said making Akeno give her usuals smiles and returned to her position.

"The last blow belongs to you, Buchou." Akeno said like nothing weird happened.

Rias then walked calmly to the burned and destroyed body of Viser. "Any last words?"

"K-Kill…me." She whispered.

"Then disappear." Rias answered coldly raising her hand she was making a huge mass of black energy with red aura was forming in her palm, the same one when she stopped Dohnaseek for stabbing Ise. She then throw it to Viser, making the body of the monster dissapear completely.

Wow…there wans't a remain from her body, it's like Viser never existed in this world.

Rias then smiled to everyone. "It's over. Good work everyone."

"Buchou…what piece am I?" Ise suddenly asks.

"Ah. I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Rias says with a smile on her face.

"Ise, you're a **[Pawn]**." Rias says.

Jeez I could see the same reaction of Ise when Kaichou told me that I was a **[Queen]**

But hey! Atleast the **[Pawn]** has a good ability **[Promotion]** if I remember correctly giving you the chance to change in any piece except the **[King]**

"W-Wait! What piece are you Keisuke?" Ise suddenly asked me.

"None of your business." I growled out.

"Keisuke is a **[Queen]** , Ise." Rias says I turn to glare at her only to find her smiling innocently…fucking red monkey.

"Pffffff! A-A Queen?!" Ise says holding his laughter.

"SHUTDUP!" I shouted.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry…" Ise apologized. "Keisuke, Queen of Marimos!"

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD HYOUDOU!" I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Ise was trying to push me away…failing in the process.

"PFF! Hahahahaha! Queen of Marimos! Good one Ise!" Rias started to laugh. Making me stop to kill Ise.

"YOU SHUT UP! KING OF MONKEYS!" I yelled at her clashing my forehead into hers.

"How did you called me, marimo?" Rias says with an evil aura surrounding her, pushing me with her forehead.

"You heard me, Red monkey." I answered pushing her back.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my ear pulling me away from Rias forehead grabbing the hand of the person I turn to see that was Kaichou with her eyes closed.

"Roronoa-san, please behave." She said and starting to pull me away form the group. "Now, we are going to return to the Student Council for you to finish doing your paperwork." She ordered making my eyes widen.

Crap! I forgot about that.

I tried to run away from her grasp but she only answered by tightening hurting more my ear.

The last thing I heard was the laughing of Rias peerage…bastards!

* * *

 **10,390 fucking words! Holy molly! My hands hurts! Anyways that's it for the chapter guys! As you can see we've got from everything animals, cheesy stuff and some action! Now before I start answering your revies guys I wanted to say something first. Istarted a new fanfic called: 'There must be always a Lich King.' I only have the prologue for now, but i'm working right now with the first chapter while you guys are reading this! So check it out and I hope I can get your support! Also [other shameless self promoting comments here.]**

 **So yeah I hope I can get your support in my other fanfic! Now let's answer some revies from you ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Mahesvara- Ahh good to know that you liked my fanfic so far! And also damn! I forgot about her! Yeah sure why not!**

 **Xuan- Glad you liked the chapter my friend!**

 **ProNoob98- Thank you for your review! And yeah Irina is one of my favorites characters! Of course she was going to be in the harem!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Thank you for your review! And yeah I know! I mean my character is like Zoro, and he is like.. 1.78? with Koneko…I don't know I don't feel the…scheme with the two of them.**

 **The Storm Master 567- Hahaha Kurosawa…I don't know why I laugh at that to be honest…I need to see a doctor, anyways! Thanks for your review!**

 **Gta2001- A-Alright! But please! Don't yell at me! I have sensitive ears! And thank you for your review!**

 **N7 Recurit- As you wish, my lord.**

 **Keisuke Harem- Serafall, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Sona, Yasaka, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse ,Momo, WIP!**

 **Issei Harem- Rias, Akeno, Asia, Ravel, Le Fay, Xenovia, Koneko, Tsubasa, Kunou, WIP!**

 **As you can see I have added three new girls for the two of them! Oh and also I want you to guys take a guess, who the hell was the guy talking inside Keisuke head?! You can guess if you want. Huehuehue but pls! If you somehow know! Don't put in in the review Dx anyways that's all and see ya in the next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	6. Payback is Served!

**Sup guys! Diablo here with a new chapter! First of all…can you smell it? Cuz I can! I can smell 2,410 Views! 48 Reviews! 54 Followers! 30 Favorites! And they keep coming more and more! Thank you so much guys! You guys are the MVP! So this is a chapter that I had a lot of fun writing so I hope you like it! Also! I need to ask you a question, I have received 3 PMS telling me if I'm going to make…**

 **Lemons.**

 **Who ask that? I'm not going to tell, I want to know if you guys want me to make lemons…? Of course not in this chapter, in some futures chapter, if you guys want lemons then I will! Anyways, less blah blah and more chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Payback is Served**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Zzzzzzz…"

 **SMACK!**

"AARRGG!" I shot my eyes open (that were red from not sleeping a lot) at the swing of a metal object, grabbing my head I turn to see Kaichou looking down at me, with a disapproving look.

"Roronoa-san, please don't sleep in the middle of paperwork." Kaichou scolded. "You need to finish."

"Well, next time don't give me a fucking pile of papers." I shot back. "I'm just a damn kid! This is abuse! This is-"

 **SMACK!**

"ARRRRGG!" I screamed grabbing the new lump in my head, wincing I shot a glare to Kaichou, who was smacking lightly the ruler on her palm.

"First of all, you're 18, meaning that you're not a kid anymore Roronoa-san so it's not abuse, consider this as your new work," She says. "And don't act in that way, you just need to finish this pack of papers and you can leave."

"Oh yeah…and then what? Go to school? Since Rias peerage killed the Stray Devil, I was inside the Student Council Room, heck I don't even know if it's day time now." I say.

"Indeed it's day time, Roronoa-san." Kaichou clarified.

"Oh excellent! I didn't even sleep a damn minute! I'm going to skip class!" I yelled.

Worst. Decision. Ever.

"Keisuke," Kaichou says, her voice changing a lot more…making my heart skip a beat. "Can you please, repeat that again?" She says the sound of the ruler increasing.

"Uhhh…" I trailed off. "Do..you have some coffee? You know this papers aren't going to sign alone, right?" I asked, turning to Kaichou.

"Indeed. It's good to know that you think in that way, I'll get you coffee, you keep signing those papers." Kaichou ordered walking away from my desk….aaaand she's gone.

Sighing I drop the pen and take a nap, jeez this is a pain in the ass! I want a fucking devolution! Since when I need to sign this piece of papers?!

Although, something is making me nervous, since we went inside the house were the Stray Devil lives, a voice started to talk in my head, they were like whispers but…who we're those? The most powerful race? What does that means…? War of Sin? The hell is that…? Is my Sacred Gear awake? I don't think so, the voice sounded male, If Kaichou is correct, she told me that the beast sleeping inside my Sacred Gear is a dragon female, Vast White Dragon Reshiram. But still…maybe I should ask Kaichou about this. She would probably know this. Or Serafall, since she is a Maou she would probably know this too.

I could hear the door open, so I quickly take my pen and started to sign the documents that Serafall, send me. I look up to see Kaichou with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here is your coffee, Roronoa-san." She says handing me the coffee, I take it and gave her a nod.

"Ahhh…much better." I sigh in relief, then I look at Kaichou with a serious expression, despite that I have my eyes red from exhaustion.

"Say what Kaichou…can you answer me a question?" I asked getting an eyebrow for her.

"Alright, what is your question, Roronoa-san?" Kaichou asked.

"Remember what happened to me in the house were the Stray Devil was?" I asked getting her eyes widen, she forgot about that.

"…Yes, I remember now." Kaichou says. "What happened? You were yelling around the house. It was the Stray Devil?"

"No…the voice was male, he was saying things like…superior race, We are born to kill…Terror?" I say getting a confuse look from her.

"Hmm, this is weird…" She muttered. "Keisuke, have this happened to you before?" She asks.

Ignoring the fact that she was calling me by my first name I shake my head.

"No…but do you think it's Reshiram?" I asked getting a sigh from her.

"No it can be, you are saying that the voice sounded male and as far as history says, Reshiram isn't the type of dragon that look down to another type of race and she isn't a dragon maniac and also remember that you had just awaken your Sacred Gear." She explained. "Any other hint or something that he said to you…?"

"Actually…yes he said something about…War of Sin..? I think." When my mouth left those words her eyes widened…a lot.

"Oi…Kaichou are okay?" I asked, I didn't got a response. I stand up and put her hands on her shoulder, shaking her a little.

"…Kaichou? Is something wrong?" I asked again, finally shacking her head. She looks up her eyes still widen.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine Roronoa-san, just…finish with the paperwork," She says…wait is she avoiding my question?

"Oi…Kaichou, you didn't answer my question." I reminded her.

"Just forget it, Roronoa-san," She said.

Heh. You are just making me more curious.

"No, I want to know what is the War of Sin. And I want the truth." I demanded.

"No." She denied.

"But-"

"NO!" She yelled making me flinch. "Just…just forget about it okay? I don't want to talk about that…and you can't also ask Onee-sama about this." She ordered.

"W-What? Why?"

"Roronoa-san, there's things that are confidential and The War of Sin is one of them," She answered.

"At least can you tell me what is confidential?" I asked man don't tell that I'm in more trouble. "I mean, I think that I have the rights to know a little."

"…It was a war..."

"Yeah I know it was a war, the name says it-"

"…A War between us you could say." She finished making my eyebrow raise.

"Wait…it's something like you told me before? Like about the Maous war?" I asked getting a sigh from her.

"No, this one was more different it was about…superiority." She answered. "That's all I could tell you, now get back to work."

"…Roger." I answered hesitantly, I don't like when they give me low information, but knowing her she would never answer me.

I think is something really traumatic, since she told me about the old Maous being our enemies and that was a fight between devils…what is the War of Sin then? Why she can't tell me? Is it really worse than the fight between the Anti-Maous and Old Maous?

…I need to know what the hell is War of Sin…

* * *

Finally! I finished with my work…I couldn't believe that I would finish my paperwork…I thought that I would stay in the Student Council Room! But now…it's time for school and I didn't sleep jack shit.

Sighing I take my seat, waiting for the class to start, Kaichou was in classroom checking some documents…maybe her paperwork as Kaichou, Rias was nowhere to be seen. Actually not even Shinra-san was in the classroom, only some students were in the classroom.

'Well, I could take a nice and refreshing nap.' I thought to get comfy on my desk. I closed my eyes…closing my eyes slowly...aaaandd…

They're closed.

Ahhh…finally some pea-

 **SMACK!**

"ARRRGG! C'MON!" I yelled grabbing my head with my eyes still closed.

" **Keisuke, please no sleeping in the classroom."** A familiar monkey-red ass says.

"Opening my eyes and glaring at her, making her flinch and drop the….harisen?

"W-Wow…what happened to you?" Rias asks looking at my red and exhausted eyes.

"One word, Paperwork," I answered, making her smirk a little.

"Oh please…donot tell me you can't sign some papers…?" She teased.

I scoffed. "Ha! Some papers? Of course, I can! As long as it's not as big as the fucking Eiffel Tower, then I can do my work fine."

"You don't need to exaggerate you know?" Rias said.

"Che, whatever." I said. "Oi Rias, how Ise is doing?"I asked getting a sigh from her.

"Well…he is failing his contracts and that's not a good thing and he is still thinking about that nun girl that you two find in the street." She finished.

"Yeah…lately he was-wait. How did you know?!"I asked shocked, don't tell me that she was stalking us!

She smirked crossing her arms under her chest. "Keisuke please, you think that I would leave my cutest servant walking aimlessly in the street? I send Yuuto to watch him and he told me that you appeared in the right time, who knows what would happen if he went in that church with that nun you know?" She says…wait.

"Cute Servant?" I asked.

"Yes, he is my cute servant." She answered confidently.

"Uhhhh, right," I say I turn to look at Kaichou who was now talking with her vice-president.

'Excellent, she's distracted.' I thought and I turn to Rias who was staring at the desk with narrowed eyes.

"Oi…Rias are you okay?" I asked, but I didn't get a response, she just keeps staring at the desk, like she wanted to melt the desk with her own eyes.

"Oi Rias? Planet to Rias…? Hello…?" I said moving Rias by her shoulder a little, making her flinch a little and turn to look at me.

"S-Sorry…I daze off." She stammered.

'Jeez weird stuff is happening lately..' I thought to look at Rias with an eyebrow raised.

"Right…I have a question." I said making Rias now raise an eyebrow.

"Alright ask away," She says.

I turn to look at Kaichou to see her still talking with Shinra-san then I close my distance a little with Rias, like hell I want Kaichou heard me.

"Do you know about something called…War of Sin?" I whispered making her recoil her head back, with wide eyes.

"W-What?! H-Ho told you that?!" She whispered back, shock on her voice.

"Remember when I was acting weird in the Stray Devil hidden spot?" I said making her eyes to wide more.

"Actually…I was going to ask you about that, what happened to you?" She suddenly asks.

"I was hearing some voices and they suddenly said something about War of Sin…" I repeated making her flinch a little…seriously it was really that horrible?

"So I need to know what is that…care to tell me about?" I ask.

"No." Was her answer making my eyes widen.

"W-What?! But why!?" I whispered.

"Trust me that is something that reincarnated or newborn Devils can't know," She stated.

"Is it worse than the fight between the Old and Anti Maous?"

"…Yes, it is." She answered hesitantly.

"…Why?" I asked getting a sigh from her.

"I told you before, I will not going to tell you about that, Keisuke," She answered again.

"At least can you tell about what they were fighting for?" I asked. She turns to look again at her desk, her eyes narrowed.

"Keisuke…look I can't tell you about this. That is confidential information that happened long time ago when I was still a child…not even my peerage know about this, not even the student council room. The only ones that knows about this are the Three Factions, Devils that were unfortunate to be born in that age…and the others factions too." She inhaled then turned to look at me. "This is something that the three factions decided not to be spoken among the future Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, it's not even in the Bible. Keisuke, this is not the same thing that I told you about what is a Fallen Angel, this information is confidential, consider yourself lucky for not knowing about that war." She finished.

Wow…I-I don't have words…to describe the tone and the way Rias was acting right now, the War of Sin was really that horrible? Worst than the War against the three factions? Worst than the War against their own race the Devils? Whoever was the one who started this war, hell he should be really hated among the three factions…

"Oi…do you know at least who started the war?" I asked.

"No, that information it's only known by the leaders of the three factions," She answered.

Finally sensei made his way towards the classroom asking us to take a seat, sighing I turn to look at the teacher who was asking about the homework. But still I can't take away my thoughts about this War of Sin…I need more information…but how?

* * *

School was over now, but still before I could go to my house with Ise, I need to do a contract with _Ise_ before I could lay my ass on my bed oh and yes.

I still didn't get a damn nap.

We where now in my bicycle since Ise's bicycle was…melted since we've got a fight with the two Fallen Angel whose names I don't remember it was…uhh, Kalaward? Milky? Seriously, though, Fallen Angels have weird names…

Well now you are asking the hell am I going with Ise in his contract…well it seems that my adorable King forgot to give me my Flyers so I can't make contracts for now, I don't understand, though…why Kaichou can't give me some of her flyers? I mean they are sisters if I'm not wrong…and the flyers are-

"Oi Kei, did you fell asleep?" Ise interrupted my thoughts.

"No I'm not still asleep, but I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why I'm not driving my bicycle?" I asked it's _my_ bicycle if I remember correctly and now I am…in a shameful position.

"Oi! I need to remember you who melted my bicycle?!" Ise shot back.

"…Of course! The Fallen Angels!" I said.

"No you idiot! You were the one who melted _my_ bicycle! So I'm taking yours." He decided.

"Oi! Why do you think that I was the one who melted your bicycle anyways?!"

"Keisuke, please! You were the only one who was shooting fucking fire in his palms! Fallen Angels as Buchou told me before, that they only make spears of light! An if they even know somehow fire magic, you will be the only one who would melt away my bicycle!" Ise argued.

"Jeez…Alright! Alright! You can have my bicycle…" I said whatever I don't use it a lot anyways…

"And also I'm driving because you could take us to Tokyo," Ise added. W-What?!

"HEEEH?! The hell does that suppose to mean! You shitty brat?!" I yelled.

"That you could get us lost! That's what I'm saying! Your sense of directions sucks balls!" You little fucker…

"Well! At least I have better demonic power than you! I mean, c'mon! You couldn't activate a fucking magic circle! Probably you're the worst Devil of all time." I shot back.

"Oi! Bastard doesn't bring that up! You know I cried! And heck, the hell you did?! You laugh your ass off! Jee! What a good old brother I have!"

"The hell you wanted me to do?! It's not like I can give you some of my demonic power so you can use damn magic circles! Just admit it Ise, you suck nuts!" I exclaimed, of course I didn't mean it…well just a little he's my brother of course I wouldn't hurt his feelings, but still that bastard said that I got lost! And that's not true! Right guys?! Uhhh guys?

"Whatever! Not everyone is perfect alright?!" Ise said closing our brotherly moment.

"Alright, whatever… Say Ise… did you know what happened to Kuroka? I didn't see her a long time ago." I asked I told her to track our scent, so she could live in my room but since that day I didn't heard nothing of her, maybe a little brat take it to his/her home, it's shame honestly…to have a damn well trained cat that can write Japanese, it would be awesome oh well, shit happens maybe I could buy a dog or something maybe a Shiba Inu…yeah they're fine or even a Husky!

"Nope, I haven't seen Kuroka…but why do you want a cat? Aren't you in the dogs side?" Ise asked me.

"Easy, that cat can write Japanese, heck she can even understand me and thanks to her we could find your scent when you were with the nun," I answered.

"Wow…that cat is well trained…" Ise gushed.

Finally, arriving in front of our client's house. But…something is not right. I don't know why but I've got this feeling in my gut, that we shouldn't be here…the house is giving a creepy aura, not the same as the house were the Rias peerage killed Viser, no this one was more…creepy? That's the only word that came to my mind. I think I'm starting to get paranoid.

Sighing I made my way to the client's door standing in front with Ise behind me I knock the door and surprising, the door opened a little.

Raising an eyebrow, I turn to Ise who has a curious look too. "Why the hell is the door open?" I said making Ise shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know…maybe he left if open for us…?" I just shook my head.

"No, I don't think so, remember that Devils use magic circles, like hell our client will know that you have horrible demonic power,"I stated making a vein pop up in Ise forehead.

"Shut it! Let's just made our way to the house and get done with it!" Before Ise could pass me I put my arm to block his entrance towards the door.

"Wait, let me try something first." I say I open a little more the door to look inside, the corridor was completely dark(thankfully I have night vision) the only light I could see was in a room that it has surprisingly the door opened too.

"Hello?! Somebody is there?!"

.

.

.

Silence.

"Che, I've got a bad feeling about this Ise, I think we should-"

" **Ahh! Finally, the Devils are here to make my contract! Please come in!"** A voice rang in my ears. Turning to look inside the house again, I couldn't see nothing but the voice came defiantly inside the house.

"See? Our client is inside! And probably this time he is normal! Let's go." Ise says walking inside and taking his shoes off and leaving them close to the entrance of the door, sighing I made my way inside too and taking my shoes too and putting them close to Ise's shoes.

"Where are you, mister?!" Ise yelled.

" **I'm in the room I think you can see the candles! Please come in! I have a** _ **surprise**_ **for you Devils! Hehehe…"** Our client says…well, we find out that he is a weird one.

"Even if we find out about our client, I still have a bad feeling Ise…" I repeated. Heck with that little laugh and the way he said surprise, it just increases my guard more and more.

"Yeah…you're right but still! I can't fail Buchou again!" Ise says.

"Alright, let's just get over with it," I muttered walking slowly to the only room with lights…but why is he using candles? Did he just lose electric energy? Maybe he forgot to pay the light and he wants us to return it…

 **TZZZZZ!**

Or maybe not…I could still hear the TV from the corridor…but the sound that the TV was making was..static? Did he forget to pay for the cable then?

We were close now in the door and I could smell something that I smelled before when we were in Viser place.

Blood. It smells like blood.

Finally entering the place with candles I could see that everything was normal the TV was turn on but with some static and making an annoying sound. A table and a sofa and surprising someone was sitting there, looking at the TV…

'Maybe that's our client…' I thought, making my way to the client…that maybe he fell asleep in the sofa. I-

 **SPLASH!**

"Ahh crap, what did I step on… **"** Ise groaned making me stop to wake the client up. I see Ise raising his leg and using his right hand to take the liquid that he stepped on. I could see that his eyes widened in horror.

Raising an eyebrow, I walked closely to see what was in the hand of my brother…when I was walking closer and closer…I could smell the blood again…Finally standing by his side my eyes widened in horror.

In the hand of Ise, there was blood, fresh blood…I look down to the floor and yes, there was a pool of blood. God the smell is horrible…I hold my stomach trying my best not to puke…this was not a lot of blood like in Viser place but still this was really disgusting…I turn to see Ise taking a step back, his hand on his mouth maybe holding his vomit and looking at the wall with more horror…I turn my head slowly to see something that I would regret seeing.

In the wall, there was a body, but the worst part is that he was upside down and nailed in the wall with a giant screw in his palms and in his feet they were together with another giant screw stabbing both of them, and his torso was slashed and stabbed a lot of times…I think he was resembling an upside-down cross. Poor bastard.

This wasn't murder, it was torture…without mercy.

I couldn't look away from it, the poor bastard hanging there in the wall on his fucking house! This was even worse when Dohnaseek stabbed me and nailed me to the tree…comparing it with this we could say that at least Dohnaseek showed a little mercy with my lifeless body…

Finally, it seems that the smell was increasing a lot. Shaking my head to move away the scent…who the hell would do something like that?!

"Oi…l-look…" Ise suddenly says pointing to another wall, his face was now pale, looking where his finger was pointing I could see something written in the wall, it was written with blood…

"W-What does it s-say?" Ise suddenly asks…

I studied the words a little, but still I couldn't understand it…it was another language…I think the same one that Irina speaks…

 **CLICK!**

Suddenly we heard the TV shutting off, turning where the TV was I could see someone standing up from the sofa, I couldn't describe how he looks I could only see his back and his white hair…and dressed in some weird clothes…

'Crap! I totally forgot about the guy in the sofa! Maybe he is the one who killed him!' I thought looking at the man who still haven't moved from there…

"It says: 'Punishment for those who did bad deeds!' I borrowed the sentence from someone important." The man says…

Finally the man turn to look at both of us, like I said before he has white hair and surprising he looks really young and he is also really small…he is like 5'3… He was dressed in clerical clothes with red eyes the worst part is that he has a disturbing smile plastered on his face.

"Ahh! I don't only have one Devil-kun! But TWO! Devil-kuns! The more the merrier!" He exclaimed…happily even if there was a damn corpse hanging upside down in the wall…

Crap…I think I know what he is…he is an exorcist.

I shot my gaze to Ise, who was right now looking at the exorcist in horror knowing what to do, I walk closely to Ise and stand beside him, to keep him safe, yes I know that Ise fought and can take care of himself, but let's be honest that fallen angel wasn't a challenge it was just a damn brat that doesn't know how to swing a spear.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked glaring at the exorcist who just simply wide his creepy smile.

"Ahh! I forgot! Silly silly me~! Alright, then introductions first! And then killing time~!" The exorcist says happily…what's wrong with him…he then coughed in his fist and then he makes a bow, a mocked bow…he is making fun of us."My name is Freed Zelzan at your service! I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. OH! Also! Just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want your disgusting names in my memory, but it's okay! Since I'm going to kill both of you. But no worries! I'm going to make sure you die fast! Yes, it might hurt at first, but later you will not feel nothing! So make me a favor and don't fight back shitty Devils! I want to end this as soon as I can okay~?"

Is he stupid? Of course, I'm going to fight back and since Ise is here like hell I'm going to run away!

But then I remembered something, why did he kill the poor bastard nailed on the wall?

"Oi, why the hell did you kill him?" I asked pointing without looking back at the poor guy nailed in the wall, like hell I want a surprise attack from him.

The exorcist now named Freed raise an eyebrow and look where I was pointing with my finger, then his eyes widened and his smile grew even bigger. "Ahh~ I see! Well, I kill him beacuse~he was a criminal! Who has been summoning Devils, so of course I had to kill him! Do you like it?! If you like it then I will gladly do the same with you! No, wait! I _WILL_ do it with you!" The exorcist says licking his lips.

"You…You! Monster! You can't do this!" Ise yelled at the exorcist shock evident in his voice.

No Ise, he is worse than a fucking monster.

"Eh?! Am I being scolded by a shitty Devil!? The fuck is this shit! BWHAHAHAHA! I find this hilarious! A Devil scolding an exorcist! Hahahaha! I can't fucking believe it! Anyways! Back to the point! This guy over there…has to be killed since he was summoning a Devil! And that's a bad! Bad! Thing! Since Devils use human's greed to survive. Relying on Devils proves you are no longer a human. End of the line mister!" He then started to grin sadistically. "So I had to chop him all into little. Bitty. Pieces~!" Freed says. "And now since you two are some shitty Devils! I have two kill both of you! Isn't this amazing?! We are going to have a loooot of _fun~!"_

Who the hell are you calling shitty Devil you damn shitty exorcist!" I yelled. "Atleast we are not a fucking psychopath like you!" I glared at him.

"Oh, my!" Freed exclaimed. "It seems that the Green-Haired Shitty Devil have some balls in those pants!" He said making his grin go wider. "Indeed! You're an interesting Devil! I'm going to enjoy chopping you!" He then takes something from his coat, in his left hand was a gun and on the other hand…I don't know what the hell is to be honest. "First I'm going to chop your insides into tiny little pieces! And fed them to some stray dogs! And then…"

 **BZZZZ!**

Surprising the thing on his right hand was a…

"A-A light sword…" Ise stammered taking a step back.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ten points to Shitty Devil number one!" Freed said. "Indeed! This, my shitty friends, it's a light sword! Made to slay discusting Devils like the two of you! So please! Don't move I want to cut you both of you in half and put lot's of bullets in your miserables bodies!" Then the priest started to sprint towards us jumping back while Ise jumped to the right, to dodge the slash from the sitty exorcist, he suddenly aims his gun to Ise ready to blow his head off.

"Like hell I'll let you do that! TURBOBLAZE!"

Suddenly in my lower back, appeared a torrent of fire, dancing wildly on my lower back, surprising this time wasn't burning my ass…I can't even feel the sensation of burning my flesh. Finally the fire disappeared, leaving only my Sacred Gear.

"Ohohoho! It seems that this Shitty Devil has a Sacred Gear! Amazing! I want to kill you so badly right now you know?! Can I _please_ cut you in half and shoot all my bullets to your lifeless body?! Can I…? CAN I?!" Freed says…Jeez, this guys is really a fucking psychopath. "No! Wait! Don't answer, please! I don't need your permission! I'll do it anyways! Oh, My! What is this?! This feeling in my chest! Is this love?! Am I falling in love?!"

What the fu-

Suddenly the Psycho priest rush towards me his light sword ready to cut me in half, luckily I predicted his move dodging to the right just in time to see Freed slashing the body of the guy that was hanging on the wall…damn poor bastard, sorry buddy. Running towards him I cocked back my fist ready to punch the bastard face off.

 **[Turbo!]**

 **FLUSH!**

Just in time before I could land the punch my whole arm was now covered in flames, making the attack more powerful, luckily Freed didn't have time to dodge my attack, my fist finally make contact to his cheek, I send him flying to the other side of the room, breaking the desk in the process.

"Itaii~ It hurts!" Freed yelled. Finally standing up he sends me a glare, his cheek now has a stamp of my fist . "You bastard! You'll pay for that! I'll enjoy cutting you!" He yelled rushing at me taking I take a fighting stance, ready to dodge the attack.

 **[Boost!]**

" **If you fight my brother you'll fight me too bastard!"** Ise yelled appearing from nowhere and cocking back his gauntlet unfortunately, the priest will not fall with this a second time he stopped running and jumped back, but not before shooting some bullets to me, hitting me right shoulder.

"Ahhh! You fuck!" I screamed grabbing my shoulder in pain. This fucking hurts!

"Ahahahahaha! Do you like it?! They are holy bullets! Perfect weapons for disgusting creatures like you!"

"Kei! You bastard you'll pay for that!" Ise yelled rushing towards the priest.

Unfortunately, the priest merely shot his leg. Making him fall to the ground. The prest raised his sword, ready to stab him.

"Dammit! Ise!" I yelled running towards the priest who was close to piecing his back.

 **[Turbo!]**

Summoning my fire again this time I concentrate all my fire in my fist cocking back my fist I tried to deliver a punch to the priest, only for him to this time dodge the attack.

 **BANG!**

Suddenly I felt a pain in my abdomen looking down, I could see a small hole destroying the fabric of my uniform and a small spot of something red…moving my hand slowly to the hole I winced in pain.

I was hit.

I was getting a lot m dizzy making me fall into one knee, gritting my teeths I tried to stand up, only for me to fall again.

"Hahahaha! You keep trying shitty Devil! But you'll die anyways! But first! I think I'm going to kill this shitty devil over there! So please! Enjoy the show!" The bastard says making his way to Ise.

"You bastard! Your fight is with me!" I yelled trying again to stand, but I couldn't! Dammit! This hurts a lot! I could only watch in horror how the bastard is making his way to Ise.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

Dammit…I can't stand up…my leg it fucking hurts…

 **STOMP!**

Suddenly I felt a pain in my back, I screamed in pain at the sudden stomp on my back, I knew who was I wanted to move away but I couldn't he had me there nailed on the floor with his feet.

"Bastard! Leave him alone!" Keisuke yelled.

"Ohohoho or what? Are you going to kill me you shitty Devil? You can't do shit! Just stay there while I finish this one okay~? Don't worry you'll be the next one!" The fucking priest says. If just I cou-

 **SLASH!**

I screamed again in pain by the sudden slash by the priest.

"Ahhh! You fucking bastard!" I screamed, trying to ignore the pain on my back.

"ISE!" Keisuke yelled. "You fucker…I will kill you!"

"BWHAHAHAHA! This is hilarious! But it's a shame that I have to end this now! Bye~ bye~ Devil-kun~" The shitty prest yelled raising his sword, ready to stab me.

 **"AAAHHH!"** A familiar scream rang into my ears.

Turning my head, a little my eyes widen in horror.

Behind me was the nun, Asia who was looking right now at the nailed body in the wall.

'What the hell!? What is she doing here?!' I thought looking at her with wide eyes.

"Ahh! It's my assistant, Asia-chan! What are you doing here? Did you finish putting the barrier?" The priest, Freed asked.

"F-Father Freed…what is this?!" Asia asked in shock, her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh! Right, a newbie! Silly me! Look Asia-chan I think it's time for you to learn! This is what our job is my dear! We dispose of the unfortunate people who make contact with the evil Devils!" Freed answered.

"Che…I fucking knew it…she's the enemy too." Keisuke says glaring at Asia and Freed.

It seems that Asia remembered the voice of Keisuke she finally turn to look at us, her eyes widened in horror.

"N-No…It can't be…" Asia says looking at me.

"A-Asia I-I" was my only response, dammit I feel ashamed for me to look at me like that.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on a second! Do you two know each other?" Freed says looking at Asia and then at me.

"I-Issei-san why are you here…?" Asia asked me.

I just keep staring at her green eyes, I looked away ashamed. "I-I'm here…because…i'm a Devil, Asia." I confessed hearing a small gasp coming from her.

"N-Noo… can't be true…!"

"I didn't want to lie you! I swear that I didn't…so that's why I decided it was the best to see you again." I said looking down at the floor ashamed. "Please forgive me."

"Oh...Heavens…" Asia whispered…dammit now she really hates me.

"Not to ruin this heart-warming moment! But! You and your friend doesn't have business being together." The priest says taking his feet out of my back and standing besides Asia… "The fallen angels-sama have expressly said that our kind is forbidden to have all kind of contact with theirs. Have you forgotten that already?"

"Wait! Fallen Angels!? Do you work for them?!" Keisuke said.

"Oh! So what if I work for them you shitty Devil?! As you can see here my Asia-chan and I we are a group of heretics! Asia-chan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama!

"Now! With all that behind shall we go ahead an do what we came here to do?" The priest says putting his light sword close to my throat.

"Not that it matters anyways! But I hope you say your prayers! The priest yelled raising his sword and ready to cut my head.

Before the priest could cut my head, I hear someone running looking up I see that Keisuke was staring with wide eyes and his skin a little bit more pale.

'I thought it was Keisuke the one who was running…then who was it…?' I look behind me to see a shocking scene.

Asia was standing in front of me protecting me from the priest…why?

"Asia…" I said.

"Hey…you gotta be kidding me right now…Asia-chan do you know what are you doing right now, right?" The shitty priest says, with a stern expression.

"Yes…I do." Asia answered. "Father Freed, please! I beg you forgive these two persons. Please let them go."

I stared at her speechless at Asia's words…even when I told her that I didn't wanted to see her because I'm an Devil, she is still here protecting both of us Keisuke and I…Keisuke was wrong, she's not like Yuuma…Asia is a kind person.

"Persons?! PERSONS?! Ha! Don't make me laugh Asia-chan! This two are not persons! They are Devils! They are evils! They deserve dead because of their sins! Now move away and maybe I will forget everything about this!"

"No Father Freed! These two people are not evils! Please forgive their sins and let them go in peace!" Asia says without intimidation.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Not evils! You stupid bitch! Devils are evils! Heck just take the letter 'D' away and what word you've got now?! EVIL! Devils are enemies to the church! Did you hit really hard on your brain or what?!"

"There are good people, even among Devils!" Asia defended wow…to be honest she looks so damn badass…

"No! They are not you idioooot!"

Asia suddenly flinched a little, but she regain again her composture. "No father that's what I thought too… But then I met Issei-san and he helped me! He is a good person father! The fact that he is a Devil doesn't change his kindness! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

"AAAARRRG ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Freed yelled raising his sword…wait is he?!

 **SLASH!**

He suddenly brought his sword down, slashing Asia's clothes and showing her oppai…no Issei! Dammit, today it's not the time!

"Kyaaa!" Asia yelled covering her oppai and looking away from the shitty priest.

"You bastard! Don't you touch her!" I yelled trying to stand up, only to fall in one knee again.

"YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" The priest yelled at Asia, stabbing the sword on the floor and making his way to Asia. " WHAT? TYPE OF MAGGOTS ARE GOING INSIDE OF THAT STUPID BRAIN OF YOURS?!" Then the priest grabbed her cheeks and pushing her to a wall. "Our Fallen Angels-samas they said that I don't have to hurt you…but I don't give a damn about that now! You know what happens to annoying girls don't you?!" The shitty priest says tightening his grip on her.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed. But he just ignored me.

"D-Dammit! I c-can't m-move now…" Keisuke whispered I turn to look at him, to see him now fucking pale holy shit! I need to take him to Rias or Sitri-senpai now!

 **STAB!**

My eyes widened when I heard something stabbing the wall, I turn to look at Asia who was now nailed on the wall, her sleeves nailed with the sword of the shitty priest.

"ASIA!" I screamed standing up only to fall face first to the floor.

"What should I do to a dirty nun like you hehehehe?" The priest asks, pulling up the skirt of Asia up with his gun, showing her panties.

"Maybe I should take your virginity! How about it uh?! Do you like the Idea?! Heh, you bitch!?" He screamed at her.

"Don't hurt me!" Asia yelled.

"Stop it!" I yelled making him turn to look at me with a boring expression.

"Hmm?"

I was now standing up slowly…using the wall to keep me balanced…damn it hurts a lot…! Breathing heavily I finally stand up, my right hand resting on the wall.

"Look boy! You're going to watch how I take this girl virginity away and then I will kill you! And finally I will kill the other shitty Devil."

"I'm not kidding around! Let her go!" I demanded.

He just whistled, taking the sword away from Asia's sleeves and making her fall to the ground. "Well, well…think you can take me down? Then come over here and show me what you've got!" He challenged me.

"No! You don't have to do this!" Asia pleaded.

'There's no fucking way I can win…if I go through then probably I will die…but she put her life only to protect me! She saved me…now it's my time to save her!'

"BASTARD!" I screamed rushing towards him and making his eyes widen in surprise. I punched him in the same cheek that Keisuke punched before and sending him flying to the floor. But then he just spit some blood to the side and stands up like it was nothing.

"Heh, I'll admit i'm impressed, what do you say…we go for a new world record, Devil scum…let's see how many pieces chop YOU IN!" He screamed the last part, jumping in the air ready to cut me in half, I tried to run away, but my legs just lost his energy…making me fall in one knee and look up to see how he is falling down with his sword in his hand.

"AAAHHH!" Asia screamed, her hands on her cheeks looking at the scene in horror. So that's it huh? Well…it was good to li-

" **Oi bastard i'm still alive you know?!"** A familiar voice said, I look to my right to see Keisuke running forwards with his fist cocked back, then he shot forwards his fist, making contact with his stomatch and sending him fly to the wall.

"…Keisuke." I whispered looking up at my brother who looks so damn pale…jeez he could fell to the ground at any second.

"Ise…take the girl and run…I'll take care of him." Keisuke says, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"What?! I can't leave you here!"

"Just…do it. It's and order from your older brother…"He says trying his best to not fell unconcious, heck when we've got out from school, he had his eyes red from tiredness, I can't believe that he can still stand up…ignoring the wound on his abdomen…

"YOU BASTARD YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The shitty priest screamed running towards Keisuke.

"B-But what I'm going to tell to Oka-san and Otou-san?! That you died!?"I screamed dammit! I can feel my eyes watering! Dammit! I don't want to lose my brother!

"Tell them…that I've got lost…" He whispered taking a sumo-like stance. His legs are bend a little and he was resting both of his hands on his knees.

 **[Turbo!]**

His Sacred Gear called out, starting to spin around his own axis and fire coming from the exit of the turbine-tail. Keisuke then Inhaled some air, making his chest to puffed a little and…is that smoke coming from his nostrils…?

"YOU'RE MINE NOW! SHITTY DEVIL!" Freed screamed ready to chop his head in half.

 **[Flamethrower!]**

His Sacred Gear called out but the most shocking part was that Keisuke shot a turrent of fire, not from his palms…from his _mouth_. Burning everything on his way. The best part is that he hitted the shitty priest head on! Sending him flying to the wall…

"ARRRGG IT BURRRNNSS!" The priest screamed in pain, his clothes burned and tattered.

Before something else happened a red crimson and azure blue light appeared in front of us…Wait! I knew the red one! Is Buchou's magic circle…but the only one I haven't seen it before…is it Sitri-senpai?

" **Ara ara. What a mess."** A familiar voice says A-Akeno-san?! And in fact she was Akeno-san! Walking out from the magic circle.

"…Exorcist." Koneko voice!

"Hey Hyoudou-kun and Roronoa-senpai! I thought you'll need some help." The damn bishounen too!

Then I heard a gasp, looking to the other magic circle I could see it was a white haired girl with green blue eyes…and wow she is hot!

"Kei-chan!" She suddenly yelled rushing towards…wait! KEISUKE?! NO DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING BISHORIIIIMOO! STEALING HOT CHICKS FROM MY HAREM! CURSE YOU BASTARD!

"Roronoa-san are you alright?" That voice…is the vice-president! She sounded serious…but I could still hear some concern in her tone.

"About…damn…time…" Keisuke says his voice sounding really dry and then hell fell unconcious…luckily he didn't fell to the floor since the white haired girl, her name is I think Momo catched him before he could fell.

"It's okay Kei-chan…rest." She assured him putting one arm over her shoulder and taking him away from the fight.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU BITCH?!" Freed, the exorcist yelled rushing towards Momo, only to be stopped by the bishounen. Jumping away from the bishounen he takes a fighting stance looking at each one of use with a sadistically grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well! It seems that more shitty Devils joined the party! But it doesn't matter! You'll all die here like every other shitty devil!"

"I'm sorry but, you're finished here. Sorry to dissappoint but this two are with us." The bishounen says taking a fighting stance with his black sword.

"Oh believe me, I'm far from dissapointed, but tell me, what's the deal? You the pitcher and he the catcher? Or are you two looking for a little brother?" He asked to the bishounen who still has his fighting stance.

Ew. Thank all the Maous that Keisuke is unconscious now.

"What a vulgar mouth you have there. It's hard to believe you are from the a church. That's why you're an 'Stray Exorcist', right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! So what?! That's because I stayed away! I was kicked out! Fuck the Vatican! I don't need them anyomore! I have the angel fallens-sama! With them! I can cut whatever shitty Devil gets in my way!"

Yeah…I think he is excomunicated…but for Asia no! She's not like him! She's not like them!

The bishounen expression was really calm, following every move that the exorcist would attempt to do.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us." Was the only response from the bishounen, his voice was really calm.

"PFFFHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh you shitty Devil! But seriously! Good one! You deserve a fucking reward! A fucking oscar! You are damn funny! Yes! Yes! I'm going to enjoy cutting you in half!

"Ara ara this guy is really a piece of work." Akeno-san says with a look in her eyes that makes me tremble a little.

"And you're damn hot! Those passionate look in your eyes! Yes! Yes! I love it! You're the best! It makes me hot! I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me! Is this love?! No! It's killing intent! Amazing! I fucking love it! I love it you are the best Onee-san! Show me that sides of yours! Come on! Try and Kill me!"

" **Then disappear."** B-Buchou?!

Suddenly a torrent of water and a red aura shot and rush towards the shitty priest, making his eyes widen in surprise and jump to the right just tin time to dodge the powerful attacks.

"Nobody hurts my servants, priest." Buchou says her eyes narrowed.

"How is he doing Hanakai-kun?" Sitri-senpai asked concerned in her voice, Momo who was carrying my unconcious brother, she puts a fingers in his neck, whatever it was it maked her eyes widened in horror.

"Kaichou! We need to hurry! We are losing him! We have to go now!" Momo yelled what?! We have to go!Now! But…Asia…

Sitri-senpai nodded her head and turned to Shinra-san. "Prepare the portal!" She ordered.

"Yes Kaichou!"

"Wait! We are taking her with us!" I yelled pointing to Asia.

"It's impossible." Was the only response from Buchou.

"W-What?! Why?!"

"Ise, this portal is only made by members of my family and my peerage, that goes to Sona too, Keisuke is an exception because of his status." Was her only answer.

"We cant leave her! Please Buchou we gotta do something!"

"I'm sorry, Ise but we don't have time, not only your brother is dying. I can feel that Fallen Angels are making their way over here."

"B-But! I-"

"Koneko, do it." She ordered.

Suddenly I felt soft hands and in my waist it was Koneko she carried me by her shoulder making her way towards our allies.

"No wait! We need to taker her! Please!" I begged.

"Akeno, make the magic circle." She ordered then she turns to look at the priest. "Well, Priest-san it seems that we have to go now."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU BITCH!" He rushed forward ready to cut us in half, Buchou simply raised her hand a shot a ball of Destruction Magic, I think that's how it's called. Making the priest to jump away from the attack.

"ASIA!" I yelled looking at the nun who was smiling at me.

"It's okay Issei-san…" "Thank you for protecting me." She says tears running on her cheeks.

"ASIAAAAA!" I yelled one last time, the magic circle taking us way from the house.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Uhhh the hell happened…" I groaned grabbing my head. Jeez this hurts a lot.

"Wait! The priest!" I yelled, looking around to see that…I was surprising in my room. How did I get here? I don't even know, the ast thing I remember is that I shot a torrent of fire to the shitty priest…that was badass.

Deciding to finally move, I get out from my bed I wince a little at the sudden pain in my abdomen. I look down only to see that I have a scar from the priest that fired at me last night. But surprising I was naked…

'Did Sera-tan healed me…? Did she finally finished her work in the underworld…?' I thought, turning around I could see a figure in my bed with sheets all over her body.

"Yeah, she's back…" I muttered making my way towards the figure of my master and wake her up, she can help us in this little problem we have with the Fallen Angels and the shitty exorcist…and save the nun yes I was wrong, she's a good person she did something that shocked me.

She protected my brother.

And now I own her, I will save her with or without their help, but I think Ise will join me of course.

Finally infront of the figure inside the sheets I could see something…weird, the figure is a bit taller than Serafall…

'Maybe she grow up a little…' Was my only thought.

"Oi…woman time to wake up!" I called out putting an arm on her shoulder to shake her a little.

Suddenly I heard a moan, making my eyes widened and recoil a little.

"Wait…that didn't sound like Sera-tan…" I said. Moving slowly my arm…to take out the sheets.

I inhaled then exhaled, ready to take down the sheets and that's what I did and my eyes widened in surprise.

In my bed there was a beautiful young lady, she wasn't Sera-tan, that's for sure. She has white hair a beautiful color of pale skin…then my eyes widened more finally knowing who was in my bed.

Momo.

I couldn't help to look at her beautiful body…damn she's a piece of art! Just look at those curves! Her Oppai! And don't get me started with that well toned ass!

.

.

.

 **SLAP!**

I slapped myself. Where the hell did that come from?! Oh don't tell that the Oppai Idiot is spreading his lecherous powers to me?!

…But I couldn't help but to look again at her body…specially her legs..

Yes, i'm going to confess something….

I'm an leg person.

Yes that's right unlike Ise, I go for the bigger prize…

I'm a simple man…

I see leg...

I press like.

…

 **SLAP!**

'Stop staring dammit!' I yelled in my mind. 'I'm not like that Oppai idiot! I have some decency!' I yelled again in my mind.

Sighing I decided to make a brave move, putting my hand on her shoulder and start shacking her a little.

"O-Oi…Momo..wake up…" I stammered, I couldn't help but to see how her oppais are moving while i'm shacking her.

Am I joining to thedark side…? The pervert side now…?

 **Yawn…!**

Suddenly I heard a yawn looking at her face I could see that she was opening her blue green eyes slowly…blinking a few times…we looked each other…

.

.

.

"KEI-CHAN!" Momo yelled taking me into a tight hug and making…my face pressed against her oppai.

"Oh thank the Maous that you're fine! I was so worried! You were so close to die!" Momo says tightening her hug more and more…making it impossible to breath on her oppais.

"Wowo..I cwan't breawth..!" I exlcaimed my face pressed against her oppais, making it difficult to speak.

I coukd hear that she moaned softly it seems that she understanded what she did right now since she pushed me away making me fall to the floor.

"Epp~! S-Sorry Kei-chan! I-I didn't want t-to y-you auuu~!" She covered her body with the sheets and pressed her hands on her face, to hide her blush that is plastered right now.

"It's…fine you were just trying to heal me…"I said. "Oi, is Ise alright?" I asked.

"…Yes your brother is fine, Kei-chan…but you were in a worst state, you were so close to die…" She trailed off looking at the sheets sadly. "…I-I was scared…"

" _Yes! I'll do my best! I'll protect the people I care and love with my life! Even if I have to die! I'll gladly do it!"_

I remembered those words…that was the promise I did to Oka-san, Otou-san and Irina…when Ise was just a little kid…like 2 years old…I was 3 back then…I had a new family someone who will give me a second chance to enjoy my life and since then, I decided that like an older brother, I will protect not just Ise, but my friends too. If I have to die so the people that I love are safe.

Then gladly I will embrace death.

Sighing I stand up making my way towards the depressed Momo and putting a hand on her shoulder and another one to her chin, raising her head to make eye contact with her.

"Oi…it's alright i'm still standing right? What matters is that everyone including you are safe and sound." I assured her, I could see that her cheeks were dusting to a pink color...I have to admit she looks cute when she's blushing.

"Y-You're right…i'm sorry Kei-chan…" Momo stammered. "A-Also I have two importants messages for you…" She added.

I raised an eyebrow taking a seat on my bed to her side. "Alright then, shoot."

"The first message is for Gremory-senpai, she says when you wake up, you need to make your way towards the Occult Research Club. She says it's about the Fallen Angels." She says I just nodded my head… I think I know what Rias wants to do.

"And the second message?" I asked.

"The second message belongs to Leviathan-sama." She says making my eyes widened in surprise. "She says that she finished her work in the Underworld and she will come tomorrow in the morning." She finished.

"Alright then, time to school I guess…" I said standing up and making my way to the door.

"K-Kei-chan.." Momo stammered.

"Mmm?" I turn around to look at Momo, who was blushing more than before looking at me up and down…I decided to look down to see that Roronoa Keisuke Jr. Was sleeping peacefully and without a care in the world.

"HEEEH?!" I exlciamed covernig my best friend with my hands my face heating up…

"O-Oi! D-Don't look woman! Go get dressed dammit!" I scolded her.

"Eeep! I-Im sorry Kei-chan! I-I will go t-to the bathroom!" She decided rushing towards the door and making her way towards the bathroom.

Sighing I go to my closet and take my school uniform…getting ready for scho-

No…getting ready for a tough fight.

* * *

Finally, making my way towards the Occult Researh Club, Momo was with me before, but she had things to do in the Student Club so it was me right now…Sighing I decided to enter now well to be honest I was expecting some-

 **SLAP!**

I flinched at the sound…making my way towards where the sound came from, I could see that Ise, had a hand stamped on his cheek…damn that must hurt.

Deciding to not interrupt whatever Ise was doing I made my way towards the others that they were watching the scene with concerned eyes.

"Oi…What happened..?" I asked Kiba who turns to look at me.

"Ah! Senpai! You scared me! Well…it seems that Hyoudou-kun met again with the nun but unfurtunately, she was capture again by the Fallen Angel and Hyoudou-kun wants to save her." He answered. I just nodded my head and return to look at the scene infront of us.

"Enough, forget about that girl. There is nothing you can do right now." Rias says sternly. "You are a member of the Gremory Family now."

"Fine. Then it's time you released me from your household. Because I just refuse to let her go." Ise declared making me smirk.

Even if he's a pervert…he has a good heart, he will protect the people he cares about…he cares about this Asia girl if he goes then I'll go too, I own her too.

"I'm sorry but I can do that." Rias stated.

"Of course not, i'm your precious pawn, can't do that to your most important piece can you?" Daamn please, someone bring the sunscreen.

"That's enough Issei!" Rias exclaimed making Ise flich.

"Pawns are important, they are not the weakest piece in the game by any means." She suddenly says making Ise to look away ashamed.

"Do you remember when I told you that my Evil pieces has the same attributes as the same as their chest characters?" Rias suddenly asks.

"…Yeah but so what? Waht can a stupid pawn do?" Issei suddenly asks.

"Idiot…You have a powerful ability called **[Promotion]** you can use the abilities of any chess piece except for the King of course." I suddenly said, making everyone in the room to look at me.

"Exactly, but only if you are deep in the base of the enemy territory…" I look away at the lecture that I had long time ago and looked at Akeno, who was talking with Koneko…what are they talking about. It seems that she noticed me, so she made her way towards me.

"Ara ara Keisuke-kun how are you doing?" She asks.

"I'll live." Was my only response.

"It's good to know, I need to tell you something important." She says before I could say something, she close our distance and whispered in my ear the words that made me smirk again.

"Get ready, it's time to hunt some fallen angels." She says I just nodded my head.

Then she made her way towards Rias and whispered something in her ear, probably the same thing.

"Something has come up, Akeno and I have to step out for a moment." Rias says making her way to the exit with Akeno behind.

"W-Wait a second! I have more questions to ask!" Ise exclaimed.

Without turning back she answered. "Remember, even if you're promoted. No matter the rank, a single Devil cannot stand up to a Fallen Angel." She says then she turns to look at me. "Keisuke, since you're the oldest one here you are in charge. Take care of them." Rias says making a Magic circle appear and taking both Rias and Akeno away.

"I guess we have to see that won't we?" Ise muttered. Walking to the exit.

"You're going?" Kiba asks, making Ise stop in his tracks.

"Yeah and there's no point trying to stop me."

"You're gonna get killed." Kiba says with a smile on his face…weird.

"Well I can deal with that as long as I can take her out of there." Ise answered.

"Heh, Idiot I'll admit that's really brave from you…but stupid too that's only suicide. You are going to die instantly just by putting a foot in the church." I said.

"Mind your own busi-"

"Let's go." I suddenly said, interrupting Ise.

"Wait what?" Was the only response of Ise.

"I'm coming with you." Kiba says, taking his european sword.

"What? Are you deaf? Rias said that you can get in that church if you promoted…" I answered with a sigh.

"Uhhhhh…but-"

"…But she also says you wouldn't be doing it on your own." Kiba added.

"Yeah?" Ise said.

"So we are going to back you up and there's no way in hell that you are going there without someone watching your back." Kiba says.

"Koneko-chan you too?" Ise asked looking at the petite girl.

"…I want to help senpai." Was her only response.

"T-Thank you guys…I-I" Ise stammered.

"Jeez just shut up, don't get corny infront of me and also we don't have time, we have some crows to put down." I said making the three nod their heads.

"Alright then, let's go!"

"[Right!]" The three of them responded in unison.

The Fallen Angel killed my brother, they killed me too, they attacked us again, then an exorcist hurt us and the nun girl.

Tonight we hunt!

* * *

 **Rias P.O.V**

Finally, the portal took us to our destination, opening my eyes I could see we where in a forest, the exacly location is outside the church were Ise and the others are going, to save the girl.

" **Aha! I knew you Devils were going to make an appearance!"** An unfamiliar voice said. Akeno and I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair made in two ponytails and in gothic Lolita attire.

Shen then jumps down from the tree. And look up to us pointing us with a finger.

"Hi there! I'm Mittelt and i'm totally the most awesome fallen angel in history ever!" She says making a bow.

"Ara ara, this girl is really into herself isn't it Buchou?" Akeno says.

"My servants sensed that you were nearby since you are out standing guard, your people most be worried about an attack." I said, getting a scoff from her.

"Worred? No we are just in the middle of a super duper top secret ritual! We don't want you Devils to interfering." She says.

"Ara ara, not tu burst your bubble but unfortunately a couple of younger members of our team are on their way to the church right now." Akeno says with a smile on her face.

"They what?!" The Fallen Angel, Mittelt says stomping the floor. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Nope, and they yet spotted." Akeno says.

"URRRGG! I HATE DEVILS! I JUST WANT TO SQUISH THEIR UGLY DEVIL FACES!" She yelled stomping harder the floor.

"Ugghhh! Whatever! Let them do their worst! Not like they can stop us! We are more than they are!" She declared.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be with the other Devils? Whatever! Since I have to protect Raynare-sama ritual you have to go through me first!" She declared looking at us with killing intent in her eyes. "Maybe I am little, but I promise you this much but I can pack a mean punch." She threathen.

"They are on their own." I suddenly said.

"Uh?" The fallen Angel says confused about my statement.

"We won't be making any attempt to rescue them." I said making her eyes widened in surprise.

"So what?! You are just gonna sit back and watch?"

"I trust them, they can take care of themselves." I said.

"Whatever! Rescue or not, I can't let you go! You're like totally the King of those worthless Devils and maybe taking you as hostage then they will have to surrender!" She stated. "Sorry! But I bring some friends to this tea party!"

Suddenly a portal appeared behind us turning to look two more fallen angels.

"Good work, Mittelt we have them cornered now." A femenine voice says.

"It seems that we meet again, Gremory." The other masculine voice spat out the last part.

"Ara ara it seems that the game is about to begin!" Akeno says cheerfully.

I just simply hummed.

"It seems very clear that your intentions here is to fucked up our ritual and that's something that we can let you do, Gremory." The fedora fallen angel says.

"You'll pay for coming here with your lives!" The femenine fallen angel says. Summoning their balck wings they fly to the air ready to attack us.

I just simply to look at my Queen. "Akeno can you please do me the-"

" **Heeh? The hell are you doing here, Rias?"** A familiar voice suddenly rang into my ears, making my eyes widened in surprise.

Turning around I could see someone familiar making me sweardrop and Akeno sweatdrop, walking towards us was Keisuke with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"K-Keisuke?! What are YOU doing here?!" I asked shocked getting a sigh from him.

"I don't know, I was walking camly and then the three of them got lost! I mean it's really difficult to follow me?!" Keisuke says annoying making me facepalm.

"Please don't tell me you've got lost…" I whispered starting to tremble a little.

"HEEH?! No! I didnt got lost dammit…" He trailed off looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Oi…Rias are you okay?" He asks.

 **SNIFF SNIFF**

"I-I can't b-believe how h-horrible is your sense of direction K-Keisuke." I started to sob. "Y-You just had to go f-forward! Is it really that d-difficult to f-follow the path made of s-stone?" I said tears starting to fell from my cheeks.

"O-OI! WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?" He screamed. But I just turn away from him holding my tears and not letting them to fall from my face.

"Ara ara…I feel really bad for you Keisuke, for you to have such curse…It must be really horrible." Akeno says. I turn to look at her who has a hand on her cheek while looking at Keisuke sadly her eyes were ready to drop some tears.

"Oh my…for you to catch such borden…I feel really bad for you, Devil." The blue haired fallen angel says. Looking at Keisuke sadly.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" He yelled his face turning to red from anger.

"Auuu…I couldn't care about the life of a Devil, but to have such thing…I feel so sad…I-I" Mittelt says tears starting to fell from her cheeks, I turn to look at Keisuke sadly, who was grittening his teeths and some veins popped out from his face.

"Indeed, I have never met a human nor Devil that has a horrible sense of directions." The fedora Fallen Angel says. "It must be really tough for you…trust me I feel really bad for you, I hope you can find the cure of such curse you have to burden. Devil-san." He says taking of his fedora to show some respect and a small tear falling from his now closes eyes.. Meanwhile Keisuke who was now red form anger and started to sweat…glaring at everyone.

"K-Keisuke…when I look at you…I feel my h-heart is going to break…" I whispered holding back the tears and look sadly to Keisuke who was ready to explode. "I feel so sorry for you!" I said putting a hand in my mouth to silence my sobs.

"WHAT'RE YOU CRYING FOR?!" He yelled.

I put my hands on my eyes, taking off my tears and smiled at Keisuke sadly and giving him a thumbs up. "Someday, something good will happen to you!" I said with all my best to make it sound happily.

"RRRRRR..." Keisuke simply growled starting to sweat more with a tick mark on his forehead, glaring at me.

"HANG IN THERE KEISUKE! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" I screamed trying to cheer his mood, it most be really sad to get lost so easily.

Finally, Keisuke exploded. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed his teeths taking from of a shark.

"FIRS OF ALL! I _DID_ NOT GET LOST! THE FUCKING CROWS MADE A DAMN ILLUSION SPELL!"

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT TRUE-"

"SHADDAP SHITTY CROW! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR SHIT FROM THE THREE OF YOU!" Keisuke screamed.

"ENOUGH! We showed you some sympathy and that's how you treat us?! I will not accept such thing!" The fedora Fallen Angel exclaimed, turning to look at her two teammates. "You two take care of the girls, he is mine." He declared.

"[Right.]" Both fallen angels exclaimed.

"Rias, Akeno." Keisuke called out, making me look at him. "He's mine." He declared.

"Alright then." I answered.

"Oi! Shitty crow! Why we don't take our fight somewhere else and leave the ladies alone?!" Keisuke called out.

"Hmph, as you wish, Devil." He says summoning his black wings and smirking. "You better start running now… _prey_." He then made two spears of light and launch them towards Keisuke who dodge both of them and turn around, running to another place.

"Turboblaze! Now!" Keisuke yelled the name of his Sacred Gear, making fire appear in his lower back and taking the shape of a turbine-tail.

 **[Turbo!]**

And like that he run deeper to the forest.

"Hmph, Kalawarner, Mittelt have fun ladies." He says, chasing Keisuke from the air and making two more spears of light.

"Well, it seems that we are now in a fair fight." The blue haired Fallen Angel says.

"Ara ara can we start the game now?" Akeno asks licking her lips…finally entering her "S" mode.

"Yes let's start now, Akeno." I said not looking away from the two fallen angels.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

 **[Turbo!]**

My Sacred Gear yelled for a second time making my strength and fire power grow more. I turn around now finally that we are far away from Rias and Akeno. I was standing in the middle of the forest, luckily there are not trees making the place a perfect spot to fight.

 **STAB!**

I jumped out of the way just in time to see a spear landing in front of me, I look up to see the Fallen Angel floating in the air thanks to his wings.

"Heh, you have grown stronger than last time, Devil." He stated. "I hope you can give me now an interesting fight." He added making another spear in his right palm.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how strong I am now." I said taking a fighting stance.

"Well then, let's get started shall we?!" He yelled shooting down towards me, ready to stab me with his spears.

 **[Turbo!]**

Raising my palm I shot a stream of fire to him, who simply dodge the attack easily. Finally touching the floor he looks up to me.

"Heh is that all you've got?" He taunted, I just smirked.

"No, I'm just warning up!" I said taking a sumo stance and inhaling some air…I could feel my body starting to burn…but no in a bad way.

 **[Flamethrower!]**

Opening my mouth I shot a now faster and powerful turrent of fire hitting him successfully, smashing him into a tree.

"Did you like it, crow?" I said, smoking coming from my mouth.

"…Bastard you'll pay for that." He says his clothes they were now tattered.

"Bring it now, shitty crow." I said taking a fighting stance.

"WITH PLEASURE!" He screeched flying towards me with two light spears jumping out of the way just in time to dodge a slash, I cover both of my fist with fire and rushing towards him, the Fallen Angel seeing this he raise one spear and brings it down to cut my in half, luckily I moved to the right and delievered a lethal punch to his right cheek, making him to recoil back, without finishing my combos, I take his arm and push him close to me kneeling him to the stomach, making him spit saliva to the grass and drop his spears but he quickly recovered pushing me away from him he started to rush forwards, taking advantage at my unprotected state, he punched me in the face, making me recoil for the punch and then he spartan kicked me in the torso, taking the air out of my lungs and sending me away to him.

Without giving me chance to breath he summoned a spear of light, aiming at me and throwing the spear, I quickly stand up an summoned fire in my hands and sending my torrent of fire towards the spear of light, destroying it in the process.

 **[Turbo!]**

My Sacred Gear called out again, feeling more powerful than before,I rush forwards ready to deliver another powerful attack, while he was standing there making two more spears of light, ready to stab my body, I just keep running and when he raised his arms, I dropped to the grass making me slide beneath his legs I could hear the sound of his light spears stabbing the ground, without waisting time I stand up quickly and covering my leg on fire, the Fallen Angle quickly turns around with his fist cocked back ready to punch me, but I was more faster, I gave him a flaming spinning kick to his face sending him flying to the right.

Standing up the Fallen Angel took his fedora and started to dusting it off, chuckling. "Indeed you've got more stronger, Devil i'm amazed." He says.

"I don't need your shitty compliments." I stated looking if he is going to make a move.

He just chuckled again. "Well well, aren't you a little hostile?" He says putting back his fedora in his head again and meeting my glare in the other side.

"I'm only like this with people who killed me." I stated covering my fist in flames cracking my neck. "You better get ready, the real battle hasn't began yet." I said rushing towards him with both of my fist ready to make contact with his body.

"Ha! Indeed this just has begun! But I will end this now!" He says summoning his two black wings and flying in the air, making me hit the tree that was behind him. I look up to see him creating two more light spears.

"Let's see how good you are dodging, Devil!" He says throwing all his spears at me, running to another direction while doing everything to dodge, jumping, rolling, sliding I shot some fireballs to him, only from him to sodge them easily.

"You bastard! Come down here and fight me like a man!" I yelled while dodging his spears.

"Why don't _you_ come up here uh?!" He shot back making my eyes widen.

'He's right! I can go there i'm a devil afterall! I have wings too!' I thought.

 **[Turbo!]**

'But still…I don't know how to fly yet. Plus with all the turbos I've got from my sacred gear it would make me fly more faster and more diffult…' I thought looking how the Fallen Angel was creating more spears.

'…It's time to learn how to fly.' Then I summoned my bat wings making the Fallen Angel raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Ohh so you're going to fly up here afterall? Well, bring it on! I'll send you to the purgatory myself!" He taunted.

"You can try bastard! Let's go Turboblaze!" I screamed, using my wings to fly to the sky, surprising I shot forwards to the Fallen Angel who has his eyes widen in surprise at my sudden speed, I mean holy hell…I was flying like a fucking jet!

Before he could send a spear towards my body I was standing right now infront of him, punching him in the face with a flaming fist and sending him towards the ground, without giving him chance to fly away, I shot forwards delivering a powerful flaming kick to his chest making him spit some blood and making his fall more faster than before.

 **BAM!**

His body finally hiting the ground making a huge crater and a lot of smoke coming from the impact, touching the ground I make another sumo stance, ready to deliver another torrent of fire, I inhaled some air, feeling again the fire inside my stomach, I could see that the Fallen Angel was struggling to stand up.

"B-Bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" He threatened his face all bloody and his clothes more tattered than before.

 **[Flamethrower!]**

My Sacred Gear yelled telling me that I can shoot my attack now, Opening my mouth I shot another torrent of fire towards the struggling fallen angel hitting him succesfully I could hear his screams of pain, the fire blinding me from his burning budy.

Sighing I look at the huge wall of fire infront of me…waiting just in case he is alive.

.

.

.

 **[Turbo!]**

Apart from my Sacred Gear, his screams faded out, meaning that he finally died, sighing again I walk again where Rias an Akeno are-

 **STAB!**

A fucking spear came through the wall of fire, stabbing me on the chest, making me coughed blood and fall to one knee…I look up to see a figure walking out of the fire.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I WILL FUCKING ENJOY CHOPPING YOU IN HALF, DEVIL!" The Fallen Angel declared, his skin was burned…shit I could smell it from here and his clothes in some parts are still burning. Summoning his wings and two more light spears and launched towards me.

Trying to stand up…only to fall on my knee again, I see the toasted Fallen Angel flying towards me, cursing.

I closed my eyes concentrating the firepower I have left in my left arm.

I coked back my left arm ready to punch the bastard in the face if he gets close.

I inhaled and exale, ignoring the pain that is in my chest, the curses from the Fallen Angel and the smell of burning meat from the Fallen Angel.

 **[Turbo!]**

My Sacred Gear once again yelled giving me more strength, I could feel the fire dancing all around my left arm

"Dragon…" I whispered only making the fire in my arm dance more wildly.

I closed my hand making it into a fist, and concentrate all my power into my fist…

 **[Now!]** A feminine voice yelled inside my head.

I shot open my eyes and look just in time to see the Fallen Angel infront of me, his eyes glaring hatefully at me and ready to slash me in half with his spears.

"…PUUNCH!" I yelled moving my fist forward making the Fallen Angels eyes widen in horror and making my eyes widen, looking at my fist, I could that the fire had a form now, a chinise dragon dancing in my left arm, his head resting in my fist. And his fiery eyes glaring at the Fallen Angel.

Finally, my fist making contact with his face, I could hear a 'crack' coming from him and sending his body again back to the wall of fire letting the fire do it's work. Ending his life with a powerful punch.

I stared at the fire again, making sure that this time I killed the bastard.

.

.

.

Silence.

Sighing I look down at my chest, the spear disappearing from my chest, making the blood fall more faster than before. Trying to stand up I walked slowly where Rias and Akeno are...

 **THUMB!**

I fell face first to the floor, my legs losing his strength the only thing I could see was the wall of fire, burning the forest…

I chuckled, spitting some blood in the process. "Well…atleast i'm going to die like a hero…" I whispered, losing strength to keep my eyes open…I could see far away a green light…I knew it was Ise, that means that Ise won his fight…I could also see another explosion, but this one was close maybe it was Rias finishing off the two fallen angels…

"I…think…it's time for me….to join…the purgatory…."I trailed off my eyes closing slowly before I could fell in darkness a beautiful voice rang inside my head.

 **[No, this is just the beggining, partner.]** A femenine voice assured me.

And I fell unconcious…letting the fire to warm my body.

* * *

" **Jeez he really sleeps a lot…"** A familiar voice rang into my ears…Ise?

" **I know, I'm impressed…too, Ise."** Another familiar voice rang in my ears…Mon-Rias?

"W-Wait! I think he is waking up!"Ise says.

And yes I was now opening slowly my eyes, finally having my eyes opened I could see that in fact, I was not in the Occult Research Club.

"BLEEEAAAAHHH!" I yawned stretching my arms widely making them crack a little.

"Jeez…you sound like a fucking bear." Ise says.

Ignoring his insult I grab my head, feeling a sharp pain. "Did we win…right?" I asked getting smiles with two unison nods.

"Yes, we win. We destroyed the Fallen Angels." Rias answered.

"Yeah! And guess what?! I have a Longinus Sacred Gear too!" Ise exclaimed happily.

"Well, congratulations…" I said tiredly…jeez I want to sleep more. "How did you guys find me?" I asked.

"Well…when you finished your fight we could see from the entrance of the church, the huge wall of fire burning all the trees." Rias said.

"Oh…right." Was my only response.

"Oi…Buchou I have a question..if you don't mind." Ise says. "It is true that you can have eight pawns…right?" Ise asks.

"Exactly." Was her only response, making him to look away with a jealous look.

"So that means that you have 7 pawns left…" Ise trailed off. "Which is totally cool! I mean the more the merrier right hehehe?" Ise laughted nerviously.

Smiling she says. "You're the only pawn I need, Ise."

"T-Thats awesome!" Ise exclaimed, relief in his voice.

"Ise, to reincarnate a human it takes sometimes more than one piece to bring him back from the death." Rias says making her way behind Ise.

"R-Really?" Ise asks, the only response he got was two pair of arms on his neck, making him blush.

"For you Ise, I didn't have to use one piece neither two…I had to use all my pieces on you." She stated.

"So…you sacrificed all your pawns to save me?" Ise asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling that you had a lot of power to use all of my pawns, humans with that potential are hard to find, so I decided to sacrifice all my pieces to bring you back and serve me as my adorable pawn, now that we know that you possesed the **[Boosted Gear]** of the one of the Heavenly Dragons, we could say it was worth it." She then paused a second. "You are worth it." She added.

"So I have one of the Longinus gear…the arm of the Red Dragon Emperor…" Issei whispered, then Rias moves his head to make eye contact with him.

"The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the the Red Dragon Emperor…I don't know if we can be more perfectly matched." Rias says.

"Yeah…go team red!" Ise says blushing a bit more.

"Ise, try to become the mightiest pawn, I have complete faith in your abilities to achieve this. Consider it as an order, my servant." Rias says.

"Yes! I can totally do that!" Ise says with one of his goofy grins. "I am so close to my goal!"

Suddenly Rias put both of his hands on Ise cheeks…and closing distance between them.

"Oh! What are you-"

 **CHU!**

Rias then kissed Ise forehead, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"That's a reward for you. Get better and maybe I can give you more." Rias says.

"Uhhh….you two need some time alone or what?" I said, yes I was looking everything with a deadpanned expression.

Before Rias can say something her eyes widened looking behind me and she suddenly smiles.

"Ahh it seems that I should stop giving you special treatment Ise, or our newest member is going to get jealous." Rias says with a shurg.

"Eh?" I said looking behind me to see the nun with a sad expression.

"I-Issei-san….W-What's going on…" The nun, Asia stammered.

"HUH?! We were just talking!" Ise lied.

"N-No it's fine…I-I understand…B-Bushou is a beautiful woman…of course you're going to fell for her…! No! I souldn't say things like that!" She then clasped her hands together. "Oh! Dear God, please forgive my sins and-Kyaaa!" She suddenly screams in pain grabbing her head and falling to the floor.

"Asia! Are you okay?!" Ise asked looking at her concerned.

"Auuu! My head hurts! What just happened…" Asia says grabbing her head.

"You're a Devil." I stated. "Devils are enemies of god, you can't pray anymore." I finished.

"Uhh…God then is angry that I became a Devil huh?" Asia says sadly.

"Do you regret it?" Rias asks.

"No! I'm happy I can be more time with Ise-san!" Asia exclaimed happily.

" **Keiiiii-taaaaaan!"** A familiar voice yelled. Everyone suddenly turned to the door where the sound was coming from and then-

 **BANG!**

"KEI-TAAAAN! YOUR ADORABLE KING IS BACK! KEI-TAAAAAAN!" Serafall yelled running towards me…ready to bring me into a tight hug…

"Oh please...Sera-tan wa-"

 **THUMP!**

I fell to the floor with a loud thump with a cosplayer on top of me who was right now breaking my back with her bear hug…

"Kei-taaaaaaan~!" She exclaimed happily tightening the hug more and more…"I missed you so muuuuch~!"

"I-I m-missed you too S-Sera-tan b-but I-I can't b-breathe." I said, doing my best to speak. Thankfully she understanded she let me go with a 'auu~' but she didn't got off she just sit on my chest with her arms crossed and a cute pout from her. But then her expression changes with a huge smile.

Oh! Kei-tan! I have the greatest news of all time~! Look~!" She says taking something from her…bust.

"Look! Kei-tan! You're famous now!" She says handing me the newspaper taking it I read what does it say inside, making my eyes widen.

 **DEVIOLOGY!**

 **We've got amazing news everyone!**

 **It seems that one of the Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama**

 **Has finally made a new servant!**

 **His name is Roronoa Keisuke!**

 **The White Hero Of truth!**

 **Unfortunately, we don't know how he looks.**

 **The only information we have is that he is the Queen of Leviathan-sama!**

"O-Oi! Are you serious?!" I asked the girl who was still on top of me.

"Yup~! Oh also! I heard about your fight against the meanies Fallen Angels! I was so scaaaared~! I thought something bad happened to you Kei-tan! But i'm glad that you're safe and sound~!" Sera-tan says.

"Yeah..it was really tough but I-"

 **CHU!**

Suddenly I felt something soft and warm on my cheek and also I could see how close Sera-tan was in my face.

She kissed me.

Finally she moves a little but not enough to give me some space. We stared each others in the eyes. Her violet eyes staring at my orange eyes…Both of her hands caressing my cheeks…

'Wow…she looks…wait! Shit! My cheeks are heating up! Keisuke quick!' I thought breaking eye contact with her to hide my blush.

Which I failed miserably.

"Aawwww~! Kei-tan~ blush is so adorable~!" Sera-tan says.

"I-I'm not blushing! I-I…uh dammit." I said in defeat tone making Sera-tan giggle.

" **Fufufufu…You two need some time alone or what?"** A familiar monkey said making me glare at her who was a amused smile on her face.

Before I could call her 'Red Monkey Ass' A person enters the room with a cake it was Akeno and behind her was Koneko and Kiba.

"Ara ara let's have some fun, for our new member." Akeno says putting the cake on the desk.

"Yaaaay~! Let's go Kei-tan! Time to eat cake!" Sera-tan suddenly says taking my hand and pulling me to the desk with everyone else.

But I couldn't help but take another glance at the newspaper…I mean I don't like to bring a lot of atention and now, everyone knows about me…

I just hope this doesn't bring me a lot of new enemies…

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

I was walking in a corridor everything looks really nice if I have to say, but that didn't matter right now, I have information for someone that would be interested to hear…

Sighing I look to my right to see a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long back hair with split bangs, hazel eyes with cat-like pupils she had also a pair of black ears and two black tails.

Sighing I look again at the newspaper that she give me, for me it doesn't really matters, but for _him_ this is something that he waited for a long time ago…

Finally, standing infront of the door that was made of metal and a signboard that says: "GET OUT!"

Oh yes, he is a friendly person.

Sighing again, I take another step closer to the door. Raising my arm I-

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I bumped my fist on the door, making a sound of metal getting hit…I was waiting for someone to respond when

.

.

.

I raise my arm again ready to wake him-

" **W** **ho's there?!"** Demanded a familiar grumpy voice.

"It's me." I simply said.

"And me nya~!" The Nekomata says.

" **Uhhh?! The hell you want?!"** He asked annoyed. **"I don't have time for you, so this gotta better be important."** Our grumpy allied muttered. **"...I don't mind if you stay though, Kuroka-san~!"** He quickly added making Kuroka laugh nerviously.

"We found him." I said again. Without getting an answer we could hear some steps closely towards the door.

 **CLICK! TREMP! SMACK!**

We were now waiting for him to take all the bolts from his door, seriously I don't even know why he have that…

" **You can enter now."** He grunted.

Opening the door, we could see the back of the figure, he had black hair and whas a little tall for his age.

Finally making his way towards the most darkness part of his room he sit down on his chair with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean with 'We found him.'?" He repeated.

"We found the person you are trying to find, nya~." The nekomata says.

"Oh really, Kuroka-san~?" He says looking at her with hear on his eyes. "Hold on! That bastard didn't hurt you, right?!" Surprising his expression quickly changed to anger.

Kuroka again, laughed nerviously rubbing her arms. "E-Eh?! No I'm fine! I'm in complete piece, see, nya?" Kuroka assured him making him slowly nod his head. He then turned his gaze at me.

"So you said that you found my rival, right?"

I simply nodded my head. "Yes we did." Was my only response.

"And where is he?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Making him clicked his tongue.

"Che, whatever, if you don't have proof then you can get the hell out of my room, I have more important things that stay here talking with you stupid nonsense." He says, and quickly turned his gaze at the Nekomata with his eyes again turning into huge pink hearts. "You can stay if you want, Kuroka-san!"

'Well aren't you a nice person?' I thought, sighing I drop the newspaper on the floor, close to his legs. Finally opening his eyes that they were shining in the dark his violet piercing eyes.

He looks down at the newspaper and starts to read it. After a few seconds his eyes widened in surprise.

"The White Hero…." He whispered, shock in his voice making me smirk.

"Yes, it seems that he finally made an appearance." I said making him nod.

"Yeah and like the Queen of one of the Maous…amazing…" He says, suddenly he started to chuckle…and finally he started to laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Amazing! Maybe...just maybe he is going to be worthy! Roronoa Keisuke heh?I want to fight you right now…" He muttered.

Suddenly something apeared in his lower back…it was like a tail it consist of large, round conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion.

This was his Sacred Gear. One of the 15th longinus, **[Teravolt]**

 **[Tera!]** A masculine voice yelled from the Sacred Gear.

Then it started to spin, making the small blue lightning dance around the generator-like tail.

"What do you think, partner?" He asked his Sacred Gear. "Think he will be a worthy opponent?"

 **[…Yes, to be chosen to be a servant for one of the Maous…it's something interesting…It seems that my sister choose a worthy opponent this time..]** The Sacred Gear grunted.

"Hmph. You're right about that, but still…I'll give him some time and then…we are going to see who is more powerful…" He then turns his gaze to the newspaper again. "Roronoa Keisuke, White Hero of Truth…We'll meet each other soon, I promess you that. For now…you better get stronger." He says and finally he looks to us. "The hell you want now?! Go away Vali! Except you, Kuroka-san~! You can stay if you want~!"

I just shrug while Kuroka shooked her head with an awkward smile on her face, walking out from the room I looked behind me again, to see him looking at the newspaper like it was a new toy. And finally closing the door with a loud-

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

I was resting in a cave, everything was frozen, the small lake the floor…the walls…and the roof…everything was dark too, the only thing giving light were my shining yellow eyes.

I could still see the exit of the cave from here…The light…the snow falling from the sky…It was beautiful…

But I didn't want to go out…Outside I have a lot of enemies, that wanted to kill me…for what reasons? I don't know.

I never had a visit for a long time ago, the last time someone visited me was the Hero of Ideals.

He wanted to get stronger, so I helped him.

I took like 2 years for him to finally control his new powers.

Sighing I decided to close my eyes and take a nap, that's the only thing I can do inside here…

But suddenly I see in the corner of my eye something shining, turning my head I could see something that I would never thought I will see for a long time…

It was a white sphere…it was floating in front of me…illuminating the whole cave.

Walking towards the shiny sphere…slowly the only sound I could hear was my powerful stomps echoing in the cave.

Finally standing infront of the sphere I looked closely making me recoil a little…a vision appeared in my head.

"Reshiram…" I whispered my voice echoing in the cave too.

" _ **The White Hero has awaken."**_ The sphere suddenly says. _**"May his actions show us the truth of this world!**_ The sphere added. Before I could react the sphere started to shine more and more, making me look away at the sudden brightness…

Finally, the ligh fades away, making the cave dark again…

" _The Black Hero has awaken." A black sphere says. "May his Ideals show us a brighter future!" Finishing the sphere, the sphere dissapeared in a explosion of darkness._

I remembered that moment…it was years ago, when the Black Hero has awaken…and now the White Hero has awakened too…

"White…Hero…" I whispered, looking at the exit of the cave to see the snow falling from the sky.

I chuckled, returning back to the depth of the cave.

"We are going to meet soon…White Hero." I said to myself…

* * *

 _"Soo it looks like what? A world made of fire with monster walking around aimlessly?" Keisuke asked._

 _"Hehehe~ Nope it doesn't look like that only in the Bible is written like that, the underworld isn't like Hell, Hell is for bad bad BAD people! it's pretty normal for human mistake the two!" Serafall said._

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

Grunting, I take out the sphere from the desk…I had watched everything about the underworld…the new White Hero of Leviathan…

Impressive…

But that didn't matter to me, I don't care about the prophecy of the Black and White Hero.

I had better plans to do and that involves the three factions.

I tried to talk with this 'Devil' but unfortunately his Sacred Gear, the Vast White Dragon, cancelled my interlink with him…

But it doesn't matter I will have my chance another time, for now I have to make business with someone…

Putting again the red sphere in the desk..I used a little of my red lightning to activate it. Taking a few steps back, waiting for him to answer the call.

.

.

.

Finally the sphere started to spin around, making red smoke coming from the top of the sphere.

The smoke was taking the form of some type of attire that you would find in a high priest ans in his right hand was an Scythe.

 **"…What do you want…Dark Exile?"** The man made of smoke suddenly says. **"I hope you have something important to say, I have a lot of work to do down here."**

Grunting I answered. "I just wanted to make business with you…partner." I said this time he was the one to grunt.

 **"And what would I make business to you? And i'm not your partner…Dark Exile, our business finished a long time ago, I don't have more business with you."**

"Ahhh, you don't have to act like that, Hades." I said.

 **"You know I don't like your species Dark Exile. I hate the Devils, just like you."** Hades says. Making me glare at him with my fiery eyes.

"Don't you dare to compare me with those discusting creatures, Hades." I growled out, making him chuckle.

 **"Heh, I knew you would get angry, anyways back to your 'business' I don't have to work with you, you see now I have an alliance with-"**

"Khaos Bridage." I answered quickly. "I know, about that."

 **"Hmph always a step ahead, Dark Exile. Indeed i'm with the Khaos Bridage. So we don't need to make this foolish 'business.'" He says. "I don't care what you are going to offer me, I will not leave Khaos Bridage. Myabe you could join, since you are one of the Top 10 strongest beings in the world, they could use someone like you."**

I scoffed. "Like hell I will hoin to that foolish group and you better get out from there too." I said.

 **"Well, I will not Dark Exile. So you can end now this pointless conversation, because I will not join you on whatever you foolish plans."**

I narrowed my eyes at Hades, like always someone so stubborn but then my eyes widened a little, I know what to do now.

Shrugging I turn around and walk slowly towards the exit. "I knew you would never accpet, but it was worth a shot." I said I was close to the exit. "You know it was a bad Idea to talk to the third wheel of the family." I said my red hands pushing the door.

 **"Wait!"** He suddenly called out, making me smirk in my mind and turn to look at the smoke of Hades. **"What do you mean by Third Wheel of my family?!"** He demanded tightening his grip of his Scythe.

"Ahhh! So you don't know then!" I said. "Look your two brothers are really known among the human world like, 'Heroes' while you are just like the grinch…" I said making him glare at me.

 **"Watch your tongue, Dark Exile."** He growled out.

"Alright! Alright! Just tell me, how did your two brothers treated you? Did they even talk to you? Because let's get serious. Poseidon! The God of the Seas! What does he do…? Nothing! He is just sleeping with the fishes. Zeus! The mighty god! He is up there." I said pointing a finger up. "Doing nothing, just sitting on a throne made of clouds while getting fed up by beautiful, young ladies." I said.

"And you. Hades, God of the Dead. You are the only one working really hard, making sure that there is a balance down there, watching that the souls doesn't escape from the Realm of the Dead do you know how many sould you have rght now…? More than billions! And what do you get?! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Not a fucking reward! Not even a congratulations! They are using you Hades! Just like the Khaos Bridage is using you!" I say I looked to Hades who was now looking down at his Scythe, tightening his grip with both of his skeletical hands.

"But if you join me, Hades." I said walking around him. "I'll make sure to give you that recognition you deserve. Not like your two foolish brothers, better yet, they will fear you and obeyed your orders without hesitation. But to get that, first we need to destroy the three factions. And then finally when there's nothing stopping us, we can go and show your brothers…the Wrath of Death itself! And reclaim the credit that you deserve." I finished standing now in front of him.

"What do you say?" I asked looking at him.

There was a long silence but I could feel his power increasing, and he is not the real one. He is in the Realm of the Dead. This was like the humans calls, an hologram but made of red smoke.

Finally Hades looks up to meet my fiery eyes to hear the answer that I wanted to hear from the beggining.

 **"What do you have in your mind, partner?"**

* * *

 **HORYYY SHIEET! FINALLY I FUCKING FINISHED! 18160 WORDS! WOAH! Ehem sorry. Well as you can see this chapter was really really long, so if you don't like long chapters, i'm sorry. Anywas who the hell are those three mysterious characters?! Can you guess?! Maybe you know about them, maybe you don't. I'm excited about the next chapter! Since the next chapter is going to involve my favorite thing, Familiars! Yus! I have his familiar served now! I hope you guys love it too! Alright then let's take my shitty list of things to do!**

 **Long-ass chapter? Checked!**

 **Badass fights? Checked!**

 **Mysterious characters? Checked!**

 **Grilfriend? Che-FUCK!**

 **Now let's get to the reviews!**

 **Bael- lol you were so damn close! But nope it's not love! And thanks for your review! Cheers!**

 **Xuan- Hehe Glad you find that scene funny! And don't worry! We are going to see Irina and finally about the swords, actually i'm thinking about give him one. Who knows!**

 **The1raptorjesus- Thanks for your compliments and now, please take that wallet and put does 20$ Dollars in my account! HA!**

 **Mahesvara- Thank you! Glad you liked my fanfic so far! Cheers!**

 **ProNoob98- Hahaha! Good to know you liked one of his new nicknames! Cheers!**

 **Gta2001-I-it's okay...I-I like to write in c-caplocks t-too! So yeah! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

 **Kreep13- Glad you find my fanfic enjoyable! Hope to see you around! Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Hahaha I know! Keisuke is there to make the impossible possible my friend and yeah! Momo is hawt~! LOL it's okay! I knew from the beggining that you were talking about this Momo! And also I was thinking too making him son of Ajuka but I don't know…I would feel really bad for Ajuka, to have a son like Keisuke…man and about Gabriel, of course she is in the harem! She is MOST BE! In a harem!**

 **SILENTNIGHT2015- Yeah trust me while I was thinking on how to make this fanfic, I was thinking on pairing him, but she MOST be in Ise harem since thanks to her Ise got his new dragon arm and achieve Balance Breaker even if they were 10 seconds. So I decided to make them like brothers. Sorry If you wanted Rias to his harem.**

 **Keisuke Harem- Serafall, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Sona, Yasaka, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Momo, Xuelan, WIP!**

 **Issei Harem- Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fay, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kunou, Isabela, WIP!**

 **So here we have a new addition to the harems! I hope you like them!**

 **And remember guys…If you want lemons! You have to say the powerful chant!**

 **Chant: "Oh! Al' Diabalos-sama! Please! Give it to me!"**

 **And if I get a lot of this! Then I will make Lemons…huehue...please?**

 **Anyways! See you in the next chapter! Love you guys!**

 **Also! Before we go! I want to know if you guys know were I took his new ability "Dragon Punch!" If you guys know where did I take it, I will love you with all my life!**

 **-Peace!**


	7. The Feathered Serpent

**Sup everyone! It's me Diablo with a new chapter! And maybe my favorite chapter, the familiars! Wooo! Well first of all, maybe you guys will think it's op (OP= Over Powered.) as hell but I think it's a good one for Keisuke…also about the Lemons, I have read in total 7 beautiful chants. (three in reviews and 4 PMs, shy people~) So it's decided i'm going to make Lemons! When? I don't even know! But soon…I think. Soon Keisuke is going to be laid…hehehehe. Also! I want to say something, maybe the next chapter is going to be late….**

 **I'm going to change some things about this history.**

 **Yep I said it…I don't think it's going to work…don't worry tho, Keisuke is going to be the same one, Serafall her master, and he's going to have still his Sacred Gear. So yeah my apologies.**

 **Chapter 7: The Feathered Serpent**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

Sighing I was making my way towards the Occult Research Club, today was the day that finally I will make my first contract.

Since Serafall forgot to give me the flyers I had to go with Ise, making contracts with him…that we failed all the time.

But since Sera-tan was finally back, I could finally give some flyers Sera-tan helped me, since she says it's her fault as a King we went together deliver flyers to random people…but

It was a pain in the ass.

You would think, how difficult is to deliver flyers?

And you are right, it's not difficult. The problem was Sera-tan….

Let's say that…they were a lot of people…you would think that's good but.

They were only a pack of perverts.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _I was with Sera-tan delivering flyers to…everyone honestly. It was really easy. Just give the flyer and get the hell out of there. Nothing else to say or do…but there was a small problem from a small person…well-_

" _Look! It's the Magical Girl!"_

" _Oh my god, please take a picture with me!"_

" _I love you!"_

" _Marry me!"_

 _Aaaand there was the were surrounded by a lot of people, fans of the magical girl and we couldn't work with a lot of people attacking us with cameras._

 _I hate to bring a lot of attention._

" _Muuu~! Go away! I'm helping my adorable servant! I hate to bring a lot of attention!" Sera-tan says…posing for the cameras._

" _The hell are you posing then?!"_

" _W-What! Kei-tan i-i'm not posing! I swear! You have to trust me!" Serafall says while making a pose with a sad face._

" _Che! Whatever! I'm going somewhere else! You keep making your horrible poses!" I exclaimed getting away from the multitude unfortunately a hand grabbed my arm._

" _W-What?! My poses are not horrible! You hurt me Kei-tan!" Sera-tan says with a sad expression._

" _You monster!" A person suddenly says._

" _Yeah! How dare you to offend our Magical Girl!"_

" _Heretic!"_

" _Arrg! Whatever i'm not here to waste my time! I have a job to do!" I yelled trying to get away from her grasp. "Let me go woman!"_

" _No!" Serafall exclaimed, hugging my arm tightly._

" _Dammit Serafall! I don't have time for this nonsense!" I exclaimed trying to get out from her grasp._

" _Kei-tan please! Don't goooooo!" Sera-tan exclaimed childish._

" _Dammit woman! You know I have work to do! You can stay here if you want, this is my work. Not yours!"_

" _But…it's not the same with Kei-tan….!" Sera-tan says she looks to meet my eyes, making her most poweful abilities._

 _The puppy eyes._

" _..Please? Can you stay with me Kei-tan?" She says with the tone of a little girl that wants a toy._

 _Sighing I look down at the floor, rubbing my forehead with my fingers. I look up again to see her now quivering her lower lip, making her more adorable._

"… _Please…?" She repeated rubbing her cheek in my arm._

" _[AWWWW! SO ADORABLEEE!]" The multitude exclaimed._

"… _Alright…" I said in a defeat tone._

" _Yaaay~! My Kei-tan is going to stay! Let's go! We are going to have lot's and lot's of fun!" She exclaimed. "I promise that I will help you!"_

"… _Right." I said a little annoyed. Then she pulled me by the arm, taking me with the crowd that they were now taking pictures to Sera-tan._

 _And me? I was sitting on a damn bench, away from the crowd. Waiting for this to end._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

* * *

And that's the history. I stayed on that bench for a long time…waiting for her to finish her damn pictures.

I'm surprised that I've got summoned. Since I couldn't deliver flyers thanks to the crowd from yesterday.

I was finally in front of the doors of the Club. Entering I could see that all the club except for Ise and Rias was here Serafall too and surprising, Kaichou….and why is there underwear hanging in a rope…?

"Morning everyone." I said making everyone to turn to look at me…"Ummm…why is there underwear hanging in a rope?" I asked, the only response I've got was a squeak.

"Eep! I-I'm sorry Keisuke-san!" Asia says with a small blush on her face.

"Wait…is this yours?" I said pointing to the…white panties hanging in the rope.

"Y-Yes…i'm sorry for you to saw my bad side…" Asia says bowing.

"…It's alright." I said, seriously I have SEEN Sera-tan naked before…this is nothing to me…talking about the Devil **(A/N pun intended.)** Sera-tan is lying in one of the couches.

"Ah, Roronoa-san finally you are here." Kaichou stated, making me look at her.

"Yeah…where is Ise and Rias?." I asked returning my gaze to Serafall with an eyebrow raised.

"Rias is helping Ise-kun in making better contracts." Kiba answered with a smile.

"Is that so…?" I asked slowly, looking at Serafall with a little concern.

'Weird…she didn't jump on me…' I thought looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

I walk towards her…shaking her a little. "Oi..Sera-tan are you okay?" I asked a little concerned.

Suddenly she opened her eyes slowly..they were a little red when she finally opened them completely, she yawned cutely and then smiled.

"Morning Kei-tan."

"…Are you okay?" I asked she's acting really weird.

She yawned again and nod her head.

"Yes i'm okay don't worry Kei-tan!" She assured me.

I look to everyone else maybe they have a clue. Unfortunately they either shook their heads or shrugged.

I turn to look at her only to see her still smilling with her eyes red.

'I'll talk with her later.' I thought.

"Are you ready, Roronoa-san?" Kaichou asked me.

"Uhhh…yeah, lets do it."I said giving one last look at Sera-tan who was asleep again in the sofa.

"Keisuke-kun, stand on the circle." Akeno says I nodded my head.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I'll do the rest, Roronoa-san." Kaichou says.

"Alright." I answered.

Suddenly the circle started to shine but unlike red, it was blue I look up to see Kaichou with her hands open probably preparing to send me to the contractor.

"So…do you know who is the one that summoned me…?" I asked.

"No, it can be anyone. Good luck Roronoa-san." Kaichou says with a small smile.

"Good luck senpai!" Kiba cheered.

"I know you can do it Keisuke-san!" Asia cheered too.

"…Good luck, senpai." Koneko cheered…I think.

"Ara ara, do your best, Keisuke-kun." Akeno cheered with her smile.

"Yeah, thank you everyone, I'll do my best." I declared and finally, teleported away.

* * *

I opened my eyes to have a better look at my surroundings…the room was pink actually, everything was pink the couches, the TV the desk…and in the walls there are a lot of Magical girl posters and some drawings of flowers too…but it's really small…maybe it's an apartment.

'Don't tell me a brat summoned me…?' I thought looking around the room.

Sighing I smelled something, it smelled…weird I don't even know what she was cooking, maybe she wanted to make me some food for me, that's really nice but I would prefer some sake…

Damn talking about sake, I need to drink some…It was long time ago since that I didn't drink _MY_ sake.

Sighing again, I decide to make my appearance.

"Oi! Did you call for a Devil?" I yelled it seems that she heard me, since I heard a lot of-

 **CRLING!**

-dishes breaking in the kitchen I flinched at the sound of dishes breaking damn…that's a lot of dishes.

"Oi! Are you alright…?" I asked slowly, looking at the door of the Kitchen.

" **Y-Yes! I'm okay! Are you the Devil-san that I summoned, nyo?"** Asked a masculine voice…maybe it's her father.

"Uhhh yeah…I'm the devil." I stated.

" **Ohh yes! Finally my dream is going to come true, nyo!"** My contractor says. **"Hold on a second, sugar tits nyo!"**

Wait! Sugar tit-

 **STOMP! BEEP! STOMP! BEEP!**

I could hear powerful stomps…and the sound of…like you are squeezing the nose of a clown…but damn! He is making the apartment shake! Who the hell is this guy?!

 **BAM!**

I turn around when I heard the sound of a door opening with brute force, what I see in front of me, makes my eyes widened in horror and I swear…my jaw was touching the floor right now.

In front of me was a…fucking monster! He was HUGE! He is like 212! And he has a really muscular body. But that's not the worst part…

He has black hair in two ponytails…just like Sera-tan he is d-dressed into a Magical girl Outfit with a pink apron decorating with small flowers and hearts and in the center it says 'Kiss the Cook.' In his right hand was a frying pan smoke coming from it.

…What the fuck is wrong with this guy?!

"Welcome, Devil-san, nyo!" He suddenly greeted. "My name is Mil-tan! It's a pleasure to meeting you!" He says making a HORRIBLE magical girl pose.

I just stare at him…with the same expression…

.

.

Roronoa. exe stopped working...We are collecting more information about the problem... This might takes several minutes…

.

.

"DEVIL-SAN!" Mil-tan yelled in my face, making me recoil back.

"W-What do you want?!" I asked my back hitting the wall…Please! Somebody help me!

"Are you going to make my wish or not, nyo?!" He asked with a horrible pout.

"Y-Yeah sure! What do you want? A new life? A doctor? Or you want me to call the fucking poli-"

"I want to be a Magical girl, nyo!" He suddenly says. "Can you please turn me into a Magical Girl, please devil-san? Pleaasseeee, nyo?" He asked clapping his hands together.

…I don't know who is more crazy, Freed or… _him_.

"Oh! Also I made you some food, nyo!" He suddenly says putting the frying pan in front of my face and…the hell is that?!

Inside the frying pan was…I don't even know! It was a green substance with some bubbles…it has tentacles dancing around…that thing is still alive?! And finally a tuna but only his head is there…the rest are just bones.

Suddenly one of the bubbles explodes, sending small green drops flying around, I flich at the small explosion thankfully it didn't hit me…I just saw with horror how one of the drops touch the floor…disintegrating the floor and making a small-

 **HISSSS!**

…Please…I don't know who but please…save me! God! Satan! Akatosh! Kamina! Save my ass from this guy!

"Do you want some of this Devil-san, nyo?" He asks tilting the frying pan.

"N-No thank you…if it's possible I want to stay alive…" I whispered the last part.

"Alright then! Turn me into a magical girl, nyo!" He says closing his eyes…waiting for his wish come true.

"Uhhhh…but why?" I asked making him open his eyes with his…horrible pout.

"Because I want to be beautiful like her, nyo!" He says like it was obvious.

"…Did you try surgery?"

"DEVIL-SAN!" Mil-tan says his voice changing more demonic…making me flinch. "MAKE ME A CUTE MAGICAL GIRL!" He demanded.

"OI! WHY DON'T YOU GET A DAMN LIFE?! YOU UGLY CROSSDRESSER!" I yelled at his face, like hell a crossdresser is going to scare me! I'm Leviathan's Queen you mongrel!

"UUWAAAAHHH!" He suddenly starts crying "DEVIL-SAN IS SO MEEAN, NYO!" He says pointing me with a accusing finger.

"O-OI! Don't cry!" I said. "L-Look! I'll turn you into a Magical Girl! Just stop crying dammit!"

Surprising, he looks up to me, with twinkle in his eyes. "Yaaaaay! Thank you Devil-san, nyo!"

"Y-Yeah…alright then let's-

"I want to look like Milky Spiral Seven Alternative, nyo!" He suddenly says, holding a…copy of Magical Girl.

"…Right." Was my only response.

'How I'm going to turn him into a magical girl?! I'm so fucked up!' I thought sweating bullets. 'No! I can't fail! I'm doing this for Serafall!'

"Do you have perhaps some…makeup?" I asked getting a nod from him.

"Yes! I'll bring you some, nyo!" He suddenly says running towards his room.

 **STOMP! BEEP! STOMP! BEEP!**

"I'm back, nyo!" He suddenly appears in front of me with a case of makeup…

"Alright…let's do this!" I say taking a lipstick.

* * *

"A-Alright…I finished…" I said sighing.

"How do I look Devil-san, nyo?!" He says turning to look at me, making me move to the other side of the room…

What has been seen…cannot been unseen…

In front of me was a…monster his face painted in white, black shades around his eyes and black lips…

Holy shit…I just made another band member of Kiss!

Holding my stomach, doing my best for not to puke all that is inside me. "Y-You look really fine…"I said my skin turning to green.

"Really?! Oh thank you Devil-san, nyo!" He says happily.

"Y-Yeah! Whatever just sign the damn contract!" I said holding the flyer in front of him.

"Oh of course! Wait here Devil-san, nyo!" he takes my flyer away, trying to find a pen.

Before I could say something…he starts running out of the room…sighing I take a seat and bring a hand to my face…trying my best to erase this memories from my head.

'Maybe I should find a Fallen Angel to erase my memories…' I thought.

 **STOMP! BEEP! STOMP! BEEP!**

Sighing at the familiar sound I look up to see Mil-tan with the flyer on his hand.

"Here it is,nyo." He says handing me the flyer.

"Alright then…goodbye." I said walking in the middle of the room.

"See you later Devil-san! You don't know how happy I am for making me now a beautiful Magical Girl!" He gushed, making me cringed at the 'beautiful' part.

"Y-Yeah…good luck…you'll need it." I muttered, making the magic circle that Sera-tan and Jaishou showed me to do.

I look up to see Mil-tan waving at me with a huge smile on his face…I returned the wave with a twitch from my eye.

'Well…atleast he's happy…' I thought.

And I finally dissapeared from this eternal nightmare.

* * *

I open my eyes just in time to see that i'm again in the Occult Research Club...but this time Ise and Rias were here.

"Oi! Where are the others?" I asked making Ise flinchand Rias to look up.

"Keisuke! W-What are you doing here not wait scratch that! How did you get here!" Ise asked turning around shocked at my sudden appearance.

"Five." Rias suddenly says interrupting what I was about to say witha smile on her face. "I'm sorry Ise, good luck next time."

"Huh?" Was my only response. "What are you-"

"NO! Dammit! I was so close to touch Buchou Oppais!" Ise cried anime tears, then he turns around to glare at me. "You damn bastard! It's all your fault!" He yelled pointing a finger at me.

"HEEEH?! The hell I did?!"

"Oh! Now you don't know right?! It's your fault that I couldn't touch Buchou Oppais!" Ise yelled. "You suck Marimo!"

"Oi! Watch it! Or I'll kick your ass!" I yelled glaring at him.

" **Ara ara, you two have a lot of energy fufufu."** A familiar sadistic says…I could swear that the way she said it…was purposely.

Turning around I could see that everyone from the ORC is here and Serafall and Kaichou.

"Kei-taaaaan!" She suddenly yells rushing to bring me into a tight hug.

"O-Oi Sera-tan wait!" I yelled trying to stop her, unfortunately she ignore it.

 **THUMP!**

I fell to the floor…really hard making me groan a little I swear I could hear 'cracks' coming from my back...even if it hurts…

It's good to have the same Sera-tan back…still i'm going to still ask her later of what happened before.

"Onee-sama, I think that's enough." Kaichou says with a sigh.

Pouting she finally stands up…I thought I would die for a second…

"You took a lot of time to make your contract, Roronoa-san." She scolded me.

"Heh?! How long it took me?" I asked getting up and dusting myself.

"…Five hours." Koneko answered with her monotone voice.

"HEEEEH?! That long!?" I asked shocked, getting nods from everyone.

"Yes. What did you do with him, Roronoa-san?" Kaichou asks while adjusting her glasses.

"Trust me…you don't want to know…" I said. "Do you guys know about erase memories…?" I asked hoping someone will know.

"Emmmm, no sorry Keisuke…but why?" Rias asks.

Sighing I shook my head, walking out of the ORC. "Nevermind, I just need to sleep see you in the house Ise." I said.

"Wait! I'm coming to Kei-tan!" Sera-tan suddenly says, clinging instantly in my arm, her breasts pressed against my arm. "Let's go~!" She says happily, pointing to the door.

* * *

Finally, I was now in my room to be more specific, in the bed. Sera-tan went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was looking at the roof, honestly I was thinking about everything…I was thinking more about what happened yestarday.

 ** _[No, this is just the beggining, partner.]_**

That voice…where did I heard it…? No that's not what I want to know…

Who is she? Could it be perhaps my Sacred Gear? The Vast White Dragon, Reshiram can now talk to me?

Or it was just an Illusion…?

'Oi…Reshiram can you hear me?' I tried to communicate with her.

.

.

.

No answer, just silence.

'Maybe it was just my imagination…' I said with narrowed eyes.

"Are you okay, Kei-tan?" Sera-tan voiced rang into my ears making me turn my head to Sera-tan who was a toiled warped around her…and her hair wet and falling behind her back…

I shook my head and look back to the roof. "I'm fine…just thinking." I assured her.

"….Are you sure?" She asks hesitantly.

"…Yeah?" I answered.

There was no answer, but I could hear some steps coming towards the bed, after a few seconds I could feel the warmth for another person, of course it was Sera-tan, joining me in the bed. I didn't care anymore, this was pretty normal.

"…Keisuke." She says my name, making my eyes widen and look down to see Sera-tan resting her head and hands on my chest and looking away with sad eyes.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" I stammered when she suddenly says my name and act like this…then something is really wrong.

"Are you mad?" She suddenly asks. Mad? Why?

"No, why?" I asks a little concerned.

"I-I thought you were mad for what happened that day…" She trailed off.

"Are you talking about the day we went to deliver flyers?" I asks getting a slow mod from her.

"Yes…since you accepted to stay with me you went to sit on a bench with an annoying look…I thought you were angry with me…" She says sadly. "That's why I decided that when we went to the house…I'll go outside and deliver them." She said making my eyes widen.

"Wait! When did that happened?!" I asked, I don't remember doing this!

"I did it when you fell asleep."

"What! And you didn't wake me up to tag along?!"

"No…it was my fault" She answered. "It was difficult since there wasn't a lot of people in the night but atleast I've got some of them…"She says looking away from me. "I'm sorry for being a bad king…"

'That's why she looked so tired today in the morning…did she seriously did that for me…?' I thought amazed…

"Idiot." I said, making her look up to me with wide eyes. "You are sad because of that? Jeez…I thought it was something else…look, while I admit I was a little angry about that you shouldn't worry everyone knows me for being someone grumpy or a jerk…and you should know that too…" I trailed off wrapping my arms around her…and doing one of the last things I will ever do in my life.

I gave her a hug….an awkwardly hug.

"And remember that is my job, not yours my job is to deliver the flyers and yours is making sure i'm doing my work fine, not the other way around. And since you were happy that day…I decided not to interrupt you…as long as you are happy, then i'm not going to make a move." I assured her.

She looks up to me with her adorable smile glad that i'm not angry with her. Suddenly she started to move closer to me and surprising she gave me a peek on the cheek again making my eyes widen and a small blush appear on my face.

"Thank you Kei-chan…good night." She says getting comfy on my chest, I could swear that I saw a small blush on her cheeks.

Shaking my head I decided to close my eyes and fell asleep too.

And surprising I didn't take away my arms away from my king.

* * *

It was 7 hours that I wake up, I was right now in the SCR (Student Council Room.) with Sera-tan who…was sitting on my legs hugging me tightly.

In front of me was Kiachou who was right now explaining me about-

"Familiars?" I repeated getting a nod from her.

" are monsters or supernatural beings that can magically bound to a Devil as a servant or ally." She explained.

"Soo..It's like a pet?" I asked getting a nod from her again.

"Yes, it can be like a pet, or you can use it to help you deliver flyers for you or fight by your side, they can be either your servants or ally. In other words they are like a basic requirement for Devils"

"Alright and when i'm going to get one?"

"Today! We are going to find an adorable and powerful familiar~!" Guess who said that. "Only for you my Kei-tan!" She added.

"Uhhh…today? But how?" I asked again.

"We need to wait to be night time and full Moon, so we can go to a special forest and with the guidance of a Familiar Master, capture it and bind a familiar that suits with you."

"You know…it's still daytime…it's going to take a lot of time, right?" I said.

"Yes, we need to be patient, Roronoa-san." She says.

"Uhhhh…okay."

.

.

.

"…Can we go now?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay then…"

.

.

.

"Can we go now?"

"…No."

"Alright."

.

.

"How about-"

"NO!" She yelled making Sera-tan and me flinch at her outburst.

"Jeez! You don't have to yell…" I said making her sigh.

"I will tell you when we can go, alright?" She half asked half ordered, making me nod.

"I know what I can do." I suddenly say, making the two sisters look at me with an eyebrows raised. "Can I train with your peerage? I need to get more stronger." I stated making Kaichou give a small smile.

"It's good that you think in that way, Roronoa-san. Of course you can, I will call them." She says standing up her seat and walking away from the room, leaving me alone with my childish king alone.

"Well…while we are waiting, i'm going to take a nap." I said. Getting comfy on the chair and closing my eyes.

"Okay! I'll sleep with you~!" She says, getting comfy on my chest.

'What familiar i'm going to have?' I thought.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Rias asks.

Finally it was night time, we are right now in the OCR waitinf for Rias and Akeno make the portal, Sera-tan was here also and surprising, Kaichou was here too, I asked why and of course she says that I could burn the forest or Sera-tan could freeze all the familiar forest…hee thank you trusting us! Just because she's "Miss Smartypants." She can't do something dangerous too?!

And yes if you want to know, I have small bruises all over my body...thanks to the training everyonne show me how to use my powers.

Tsubasa for example helped me some good fighting moves. And get my ass kicked in the process.

Momo and Reya showed have better control on my fire powers and in my demonic power.

Tomoe and Ruruko make me run all arouund the school…like 3 times.

And finally Shinra-san showed me to how to use each piece since i'm a Queen, I can't use the three pieces at the same time. I have to think deeply on the trait of the piece that I wanted to use.

And of course, Sera-tan was cheering for me and Kaichou was atching with an stoic expression…but in her eyes I could see that she finded my suffering amusing…damn sadistic woman.

"Yes, Buchou!" His members answered in unison.

"Alright then, let's go." She says. I closed my eyes feeling the power of the magic circle.

And then we dissapeared from the ORC and made our way to the Familiar Forest.

* * *

Opening my eyes I could see that…we defidently are not in ORC we were in a forest if I have to guess, the familiar forest but jeez this looks like a horror movie! Large dark trees decorated withdamn landscapes and of course the sky was dark-red just like blood.

The devils have a weird way to decorate things…

 **"SSSSSS!"**

"Huh?!" I blinked in surprise looking around the forest I swear, I heard a hissing sound…we are just here are we going to fight now?!

"Are you okay, Kei-tan?" My King asks cocking her head.

"Wait did no one heard the hissing sound?" I asked getting weird looks from everyone.

"Oi Kei are you okay? I think the magic circle hurt your brain…"Ise says.

"Oi! Look were the hell we are! In a damn creepy ass dark forest everything can happen here and attack us from nowhere!" I shot back.

"Roronoa-san is right. We don't need to let our guard down." Kaichou says.

" **Hello Devils!"**

"Heeh?!"

"Ah?!"

"Kyaa!"

Ise, Asia and I all had our own reactions to the mysterious voice coming from who the hells knows.

I look around in a fightins position Ise doing the sam while Asia hide behind Ise like hell i'm going to get my ass kicked!

" **Up here!" The unfamiliar voice says.**

Everyone looked up and in front of us was a man…wow but the way he's dressed is really weird…he reminds me of someone…

"My name is Zatouji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" He introduced himself pointing himself with a thumb.

"…Uhhh what is an old man doing up there?" I asked. "You cold break your spine you know?" I said getting a gasp from him.

"How dare you! You are lucky that my familiars fainted or else I will duel you into a Familiar Duel!" He says pointing a finger at me.

"….Right." I-I don't know how to react honestly.

"Rias step forward, breaking the discussion between us. "Zatouji-san, I brought the ones I spoke for."

"And I also brought my most adorable Queen around the world! Keiiii-taaaan!" She said hugging me.

Then his eyes widened in horror and awe. It seems that he didn't see her around here he quickly bowed to Sera-tan showing some respect.

"L-Leviathan-sama! I-of course! If this is your Queen, then i'm going to give him the best familiar in this forest!" He declared.

"Thank you~!" Sera-tan thanked him, turning around to look at me. "See Kei-tan? We are going to get you one of the best familiars!"

"Also I will do my best for the cute blonde over there and the other brat!"

"Thank you so much, Zatouji-san." Rias thanked him, turning around to look at us. "Ise. Keisuke. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars." Rias explained. "Today we are going to catch familiars while receiving some hints from him."

"Yes!" Ise and Asia said in unison while I nod my head.

"Now kids, what types of familiars do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison? There are so many differents of familiars to capture you know! Gotta cath 'em all!" He says.

I stared at him with a deapanned expression.

"Roronoa-kun." Kaichou voiced rang in my ears, making me look at her. "You need to choose wisely, remember choose the one you need, if you need to deliver more flyers you can use one, or for fighting too. It depends the species of course, don't waste this opportunity." She advised.

"Alright then." I nodded and turn to the old fart. "Oi old man! Do you have a familiar that can do paperwork for me?!" I asked getting a sweatdrop from everyone.

"Noooo! Kei-taaaan! Don't be a dummy!" Sera-tan scolded me. "That would be a wasteeee! Zatouji-chan! Give him a cute one!" Sera-tan asked for me.

"Of cour-"

"HEEEH?! Oi…you can't answer for me! I can have whatever I please! And I want one that can do paperwork!" I exclaimed to her, turning to look at him. "What are you waiting for?! Go find me a familiar old fart!"

"Nooo! Cute one!" Sera-tan whined while jumping like a child who wants a toy.

"No!" I declined. "The hell I want a cute familiar anyways?! They are a waste!" I exclaimed getting a gasp from her.

"No they are not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they are not!"

"Yes dammit!"

"No you big meanieeeee!"

"ALRIGHT DAMMIT!" I yelled making everyone flinch. "I want the strongest familiar you've got!"

"U-Uhhhh right! Hold on a sec!" He says, taking a huge book from his backpack.

I could hear a sigh coming from behind me, I turn around to see Kaichou who was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why…why me…?" She asked more to herself. "Now I need to care not only from my childish Onee-sama his Queen too…" She says with a defeat tone.

"Oi! She started it!" I siad pointing a finger at her.

"What! That's not true! Kei-tan started it!" She says pointing a finger at me.

"The hell are you trying to-"

"FORGET IT." Kaichou says increasing the tone from her voice. "Just…Just catch your familiar Roronoa-san." She says with a sigh.

"Aha! Here it is!" The familiar trainer says, showing a picture that covered the whole page.

"If it's a dragon you want I recommend you one of the Dragon-Kings, Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a Legendary type! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! There wasn't a Devil who captured her yet! That would be obvious, it is said to be strong as a Maou!"

"Really now…?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

Nodding he pointed a finger at the picture. "Defidently! I recommend it to you, Queen of Leviathan-sama!"

I bobbed my head. "Alright then, time to hunt a dragon." I declared getting some looks of shock from everyone.

"You whaaaat?!" Ise exlcaimed wide-eyed. "Are you an idiot?! She's strong like a Maou! You are defidently going to die!" Heck even l will die like hell i'm going to- Oi! Are you listening to me?!" Ise yelled.

Rias sweatdropped "Judging by the fire coming from his eyes…I-I think he is on his own world…"

"Hehehe, I can see it…me with mounting a damn dragon…" I said with a smirk on my face.

Kaichou looked at me nerviously. "R-Roronoa-san I know I said to get a worthy familiar…but we don't need to exagerate…" Kaichou tried to convince me.

"…Dangerous." Koneko added.

"Ara ara you should maybe choose another familiar, Keisuke-kun." Akeno says with a nervous smile on her face.

"Keiuske-san! It's dangerous you could get killed please don't do that!" Aisa clasped her hands trying to convice me.

"Sorry did you say something?" I asked turning to look at her with my smirk and now fiery eyes. "I only heard 'worthy familiar.'" I sais only for my smirk to grew more.

"Oh no…that Idot is in his own world…" Rias says with a facepalm. "We need to stop him and now."

"Onee-sama, you need to talk some sense with your….Onee-sama?"

Unfortunately for them, it seems that she's looking at me with her hands clasped her mouth opened happily and twinkle coming from her eyes.

"That's my Kei-tan~!" Sera-tan gushed. "Always aiming for the stars~ just like her adorable King~!" She clasped her hands with mine, fiery eyes looking at sparkling eyes. "It's decided! I will help you my cute Queen! I'll get you that big dragon!" Sera-tan declared.

"O-Onee-sama!" Kiahcou says shocked. "Y-You can't be serious! It's really dangerous…!" Kaichou added losing her calm expression.

"Oi! It's decided, I want that big fat ass dragon!" I demanded, getting a lot of sighs from everyone.

"We are so doomed…" Rias muttered.

"I-It was nice to be with you Ise-san!" Asia says with small tears forming in her eyes.

"…Goodbye." Koneko says.

"Oi! You don't have to worry, we are going to win. Leave it to me and Sera-tan." I assured them only to get more sighs.

"That's the problem…" Ise muttered.

"Shut it!" I hushed him. "Just take us to the dragon, old man."

"Alright then! We are going to get you the dragon!" The weirdo says.

Surprising, Ise raise his hand, with a pervert smile. " Oi..if i'm going to die can I have atleast a familiar with huge oppais?" Ise asks.

Surprising, Zatouji clicked his tongue. "You don't get it do you? It's not about that! You need powerful ones! To be the best familiar trainer. Of course you will not going to understand." He answered annoyed.

Asia then raises a shaky hand. "Ummm…C-Can I have a cute familiar…?" She asks shyly.

"Okay, I will get you one." Zatouji answered without hesitation, making Ise face fault to the ground.

"Aright everyone! Follow me, we are going to catch some familiars!" He says jumping down the tree and walking away from the group, but he suddenly stops on his tracks turning to look at us. "Ah! I forgot, you better stick together! Or else you're going to get lost." When his mouth left those words _EVERYONE_ looked at me with a deadpanned expression or with worried faces.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Are you going to be alright, Kei-tan?" Sera-tan asks worried about my safety.

"Yes! Dammit! Let's get going!" I said walking towards the weirdo but then I felt something pulling my sleeve making me turn to look again at Sera-tan.

"What is it?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I have an idea!" She suddenly says with a smile, before I could say something, she starts climbing on my back and sitting on my shoulders. "Yaay! So-tan! Look at me! So-tan! So-tan! Sooo-taaaaaan!" Sera-tan exclaimed happily making Kaichou sigh.

"Yes, I know, Onee-sama." She answered pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright! Let's go everyone!" Zatouji says.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

Finally, we started moving with everyone surrounding Keisuke just in case he got lost, with Leviathan-sama sitting on his shoulders and resting her chin on top of his head.

The weirdo, is taking us to a lake, were are some powerful familirs but the best part is…that they are females! Itis an Undine I think…whatever! Maybe as long as she has huge oppais! I'm fine with it!

Finally, standing un the lake where are those hot Undine…

"Here we are! The Undine are in this lakes, they never show themselves so if we see one then you better capture it! You are lucky if you find one!" Zatouji exclaimed.

"B-Buchou…" I asked making Buchou to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Ise?" She asks.

"Since it would be my familiar, I can do whatever I want with it right?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes you can, it's going to be your familiar afterall." Buchou says making my eyes widen.

Yes! Finally! My first member of my harem! I can see it now! We are going to do a lot of ecchi things together.

"Oi…the lake is glowing…is that a good thing?" Keisuke asked with an eyebrow.

"Oh yes of course! It means that that the Undine is going to make it's appearance." Zatouji answered.

And true the lake it's glowing more and more! Oh my Maou! Something is getting out of the lake wow she's so….what.

What appeared from the water was a bodybuilder with two blonde ponytails and a blue dress! The hell is that crap!

"Oi the hell is that?!" I asked pointing at…that.

"It's a Undine! And look at that! It's a shiny one! You better capture it kid! It's unique!" Zatouji says.

"Well…I have seen worse." Keisuke says, with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh tell me whats worse than a crossdresser bodybuilder?!" I asked glaring at him.

"One word: Mil-tan." He answered simply. Who the hell is that Mil-tan guy anyways?!

"Alright kid, are going to catch her or not?" He asks.

"Like hell!" Was my answer.

Sighing he started to move away from the lake and we followed him from behind muttering something about 'amateurs always making bad descisions.

"Ise-san, don't you think she has pure eyes?" Asia asked me…is she serious?

"Please…don't call that a 'she'" I groaned.

"Alright fellas! I think it's time to catch Tiamat! Are you ready Queen of Leviathan-sama?" Zatouji asked.

.

.

.

Silence.

"Oi…Queen of Levithan-sama are you…." He trailed off looking behind us with eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you think that he…" Rias says with wide eyes.

"I-I hope not…" Sitri-senpai says.

Turning around slowly my eyes widen in shock…

I don't think I need to tell you what the hell happened.

"…Idiot." Koneko-chan says.

"Ara ara it seems that he…" Akeno-san trailed off.

"…Got lost." Yuuto finished with a nervous smile on his face.

"And Onee-sama is with him…" Sitri-senpai added with wide eyes. Actually Leviathan-sama isn't here too! Holy shit! His horrible sense of direction can be contagious!

"Why does he always get lost every damn minute?!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"ACHUUUU!" I sneezed.

"Kei-tan! Are you getting sick?" Sera-tan asked, concerned.

"Eh? No someone is talking about me…maybe about how awesome I am." I stated.

"Oh I see!" Sera-tan agreed. "Kei-tan…are you sure that you know where we going…?" Sera-tan suddenly asks still sitting on my shoulders.

My eye started to twitch. "Yes…I'm sure what are you trying to say, Serafall?" I growled out a little.

"Eep~! N-Nothing Kei-tan! I-I was just asking!" Sera-tan stammered.

"Well whatever, since that everyone else got lost we need to find Tiamat." I declared getting a nod from my childish king.

"Yes! I know we can do it! I believe in you Kei-tan!" Sera-tan cheered.

"Alright first we need to-"

 **"SSSSSS!"**

I stopped on my tracks…That sound again. It was more clear it sounded like a…snake…

"Kei-tan are you okay…? You are acting weird…" Sera-tan says, concerned on her voice.

"…" I just stared where the sound came from. I could swear…it was calling me.

 **"SSSSS!"**

"There it is again…" I whispered, but Sera-tan could still hear it.

"What are you talking about Kei-tan?" Sera-tan asked me still with the same tone.

"…Something is calling me…I-I don't know what it is…but is calling me…" I answered.

"Alright! Let's go and find it Kei-tan!" She suddenly says.

"Right." I nodded walking where the sound came from.

After a few minutes I was finally getting out from the bushes. **(A/N This time he didn't got lost, I know thats so damn shocking.)**

"Look! Kei-tan!" Sera-tan suddenly says pointing at the beautiful scene in front of me.

And actually it was…really beautiful the place was different from the Familiar forest, heck the skin even changed from color it was blue…sapphire blue with no clouds, but the most beautiful part was the waterfall…it was in te middle and surprising there was a small temple…in the middle and on top of it was…

An egg.

An egg was in the top of the temple…is that the thing was calling me…?

 **"SSSSS!"**

I'll take that as a yes…

"That egg…I need to take it." I said.

"Ummm?" Sera-tan asked.

"I need to take that egg with me…that's going to be my familiar." I declared.

"Oh! Good idea! Who knows what's inside!" Sera-tan says.

Without nothing else to say, I put Sera-tan down making her to pout adorably and I used my wings to fly to the top of the temple, landing I could see much better the egg, the whole egg was color silver…with some runes covering the whole egg it was shining…thanks to the sun that was hitting him right now.

Finally taking the egg and it didn't weighed heavily, I used my wings to go down, where Sera-tan was waiting for me.

"I'm back." I called out holding the egg with both of my hands.

Sera-tan turns around and her eyes fell to the egg she narrowed her eyes and put a cute thinking pose….after a few minutes she just sigh.

"Muuu~! I don't know what type of egg is!" Sera-tan whined.

"Well..maybe the weirdo knows something about him." I said getting a nod from her.

"Oh right! Let's go then!" Sera-tan says jumping again on my back and sitting on my shoulders.

"Let's go~! My Keiii-taaaaaan~!" She says pointing to the forest.

Sighing I walk out from the beautiful paradise behind me and made my way towards the bush.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

 **SMASH! STOMP! SMASH!**

I just could see in horror how Koneko-chan was stomping and hitting my familiar…S-Sacrilege!

"No stop it! Please Koneko-chan!" I pleaded, only to get ignored by her.

"…Pervert must die." She says. Uwah! Koneko-chan so mean!

"NOOOO! SLIME-TAROOOOO!" I yelled his name…why?! Why him! He was innocent…my partner…

Killed by Buchou, Akeno-san, Sitri-senpai and Koneko-chan…m-monsters!

"Kyaa!" I heard a familiar 'kya' coming behind me I quickly turn around and my eyes widened in surprise.

Asia has her clothes tattered and a slime in her body!

Without hesitation I rush forwards hugging Asia and Slime-Taro. To protect both of them.

"Ise, move." Buchou ordered, making a small ball of destruction on her palm and covering her oppais with her other arm.

"Hyoudou-kun, please move we need to kill that creature before it takes all the clothes of Argento-kun." Sitri-senpai says with narrowed eyes, her clothes tattered too, but only to show her underwear.

"No! He's my familiar! I will not let you kill him!" I said hugging Asia closer to my body. "Meeting this thing was my destiny! Don't take that way from me!" Then I inhaled and-

"OHHHH! SLIME-TARO! WE WERE MEANT TO BEEEE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

Sighing, Buchou shakes her head in dissapointment and takes away her destruction ball.

"H-He is seriously in this stuff." The damn bishounen says.

Chuckling the weirdo looks at the scene with an amused look. "I have never imagine that a Devil will come to the Familiar forest to take one of the biggest pests."

"Ise is usually such a goodboy…but I guess in the end the pervert inside him finally took over…" Buchou says with dissapointment. Uwah! No Buchou I'm sorry!

"C'MON! You can't really blame for something that makes hot chicks naked?! How am I supposed to turn an offer like-"

 **BTZZZZZ!**

I jumped away in surprise at the attack of blue lightning hitting Slime-taro turning him into dust…and killing him completely…

Looking up I could see the same Sprite Dragon from before, flying in cirlce.

"Hmm interesting, the sprite dragon uses lightning." Sitri-senpai stated looking at the blue dragon.

Falling to my knees I watch in horror the ashes of Slame-taro…no!

"SLAME-TARO NO!" I yelled, looking at the ashes of my familiar I look up glaring at the dragon. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I yelled pointing a finger towards the sprite dragon.

 **BTZZZZZ!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain at the sudden attack of the Sprite Dragon, finally stoping the torture I fell face first to the floor, my clothes all burned smoke coming from them.

"I-Ise-san! Are you alright?!" Asia-chan gasped moving forward to heal me only to be stopped by the same dragon, clinging on her shoulder.

"Amazing! The Sprite Dragons only attack when their love ones are in trouble!" Zatouji-san exclaimed then he smirked. "That means that the dragon looks at you like her new master!" He finished.

"Wait! Are you saying that Asia and the Sprite Dragon are bonded now?" Kiba asked amazed.

"It's so cute!" Asia-chan says hugging the dragon.

" **Oi! What are you guys doing…?"** A familiar voice trailed off. Turning around I could see Leviathan-sama still on sitting on his shoulder while humming happily and Keisuke was carrying a silver egg...weird.

"…Did I miss something?" Keisuke asks looking at the girls with an eyebrow raised.

"N-No Roronoa-san…what is that?" She says pointing at the egg only to get a shrug from him.

"I don't know, Sera-tan doesn't know neither." He says.

"Muuu~! It's so weird! I have never seen it before!" Leviathan-sama says with an adorable pout ignoring the fact that everyone is naked.

"Oi! Old geezer! Do you know what is this?" He asks pointing a finger to the egg.

"Hmmmm…interesting…" He says narrowing his eyes surprising he shrugged his shoulders. "Nope not an idea."

"W-What?! You don't know?! And you call yourself a Familiar trainer?! More like Shitty trainer!" Keisuke exclaimed.

"O-OI! Don't call me shitty trainer! I have never seen that egg before alright?! Maybe it's a-

 **CRACK!**

Everyone bcame quiet when they heard the sound of something cracking…everyone turn their gazes to the egg only to see a small crack in the front.

"T-The egg is-"

 **CRACK!**

Suddenly the whole egg was destroyed, sending pieces of shells flying around…and what now was in the hands of Keisuke made our eyes widen in suprise and awe.

In the hands of Keisuke was a small smake his belly the same color as the egg, silver and surprising it has a mane going all the way to the tip of his tail, golden…that's the color of his mane. Some weird things decorating the mane and his head they were I don't know what are those but…they look awesome they were the same color as copper but the most showy part was his wings, they could be either golden or silver…are golden piercing eyes and finally his head it's silver with a copper like helmet.

"Ssssss!" The mysterious snake hissed fluttering his small wings and looking up at Keisuke.

"Uhhhh…what the hell is this?" He asks, we turn around to get an explanation from Zatouji only to find him looking at the snake with wide eyes.

"I-Is that what I think it is…?" He asks shocked.

"Umm what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Congratulations! Your familiar is the Legendary Feathered Serpent Quetzalcoatl!" He answered.

"Quetza-what?" Keisuke tried to repear it.

"Quetzalcoatl! It's a Legendary Familiar! But that's weird…I thought that he was born before…maybe it's his child!" He says. "Look, kid this familiar we could say is descendant of the true Quetzacoalt, a god." He explained making our eyes widen.

"I-Impossible descendant from a god…" Sitri-senpai says.

"I have never heard of him before." Keisuke stated.

"He's an aztec god!" He stated, you should defidently make him your familiar, like the Sprite dragons, when he grows up it would be impossible to tame."

"Alright then, I think I've found my familiar." Keisuke says with a smirk the snake then slides and tying his arm around Keisuke's arm making sure to not stay tight no his mew master.

"Awww~! It's so cuuuteee!" Leviathan-sama hushed.

"Alright everyone! I think it's time the two of you sealed the contract!" Zatouji says.

Asia puts down the Sprite Dragon and started the chant. "I-In the name of Asia Argento. I order you, to become my familiar and respond my contract."

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in the Sprite Dragon making a green light to glow brightly suddenly it stops glowing.

The contract was done.

"Yay! I have my own familiar!" Asia exclaimed happily hugging the sprite dragon. "Hehehe stop it! Rassei that tickles!" Asia giggled.

"Rassei?" I asked making her look at me with a small blush.

"Yes…every time I hug him it makes me think about you…" She says shyly making me blush a little.

"That's something really nice to say…" I said with a chuckle.

"Alright then…it's my turn." He says said putting my snake down and giving him a pat on his head.

"Uhhh….In the name of Roronoa Keisuke. I-uh I…what's next?" Keisuke asks making everyone and even the snake to sweatdrop.

"I order you to become my familiar and respond my contrct." Sitri-senpai responded with a sigh.

"Oh right…" Coughing on his fist. He started again. "In the name of Roronoa Keisuke. I order you, to become my familiar and respond my contract." He finished, making a magic green circle appeared on Quetzalcoatl the circle started to glow brightly and then it dissapeared.

My brother now has the Legendary Serpent Serpent, Quetzalcoatl.

"It's time to go home." Buchou stated with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

I was now in my house with my new familiar, Quetzalcoatl and Sera-tan we were making him a bed for him to sleep I could send him to the Familiar forest but he's just a baby I need to take care fo him.

Sighing, Sera-tan and I stand up to look at our masterpiece, his bed is made like a bird nest but only made of paper…Ise's pornographic journals if I have to be specific and inside the nest is a piece of cotton to make it more comfy.

"Alright Quetz, there you have it, your own bed." I said pointing to his nest. Yes, his nickname is Quetz, his name is weird, but awesome.

"Ssssss." He just hissed sliding to his new bed and I think he was smiling, finally closing his eyes ready to sleep on his new bed.

"Good night, little one." I whispered taking his nest and moving it to my small desk, that is closed to my bed.

"Awww~! He'sso cuuuuteeee when he's sleeping!" Sera-tan gushed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…" I said watching Quetz sleeping peacefully on his nest, suddenly I felt something I look down to see Sera-tan locking her arm with mine and resting her head on my arm.

"It's…like our baby…" She said making my eyes widened…did she just said that…? I-I….I don't know what to say…

"Let's go to sleep, Kei-tan." She says taking me to bed.

I lay down to my bed and Sera-tan too, resting her head on my shoulder…

"Good night, Kei-tan." She says and closed her eyes, snoring lightly…

I just stare at the roof…thinking about-

" _It's…like our baby…"_

'Why did she said that suddenly…? Wait is she trying to say that…' I thought then I shook my head.

'Nah, maybe she was teasing me…I don't think she will never be with someone like me…I'm just a low class Devil.

* * *

 **Ahhhh…well that's it for the chapter! And now my children time to for some history!**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Classical Nahuatl: Quetzalcohuātl IPA: [ketsa** **ɬˈ** **koa** **ː** **t** **ɬ** **]) is a Mesoamerican deity whose name comes from the Nahuatl language and has the meaning of "feather-serpent".**

 **The worship of a feathered serpent deity is first documented in Teotihuacan in the Late Preclassic through the Early Classic period (400 BCE– 600CE) of Mesoamerican chronology - "Teotihuacan arose as a new religious center in the Mexican Highland, around the time of Christ..."- whereafter it appears to have spread throughout Mesoamerica by the Late Classic (600 –- 900 CE) (Ringle et al.). In the Postclassic period (900 – 1519 CE) the worship of the feathered serpent deity was centered in the central Mexican religious center of Cholula. It is in this period that the deity is known to have been named "Quetzalcoatl" by his Nahua followers. In the Maya area he was known as Kukulcan or Ququmatz, names that also translate as "feathered serpent" in different Mayan languages. In the era following the 16th-century Spanish Conquest a number of sources were written that describe the god "Quetzalcoatl" and relates him to a ruler of the mythico-historic city of Tollan called by the names "Ce Acatl", "Topiltzin", "Nacxitl" or "Quetzalcoatl". It is a matter of much debate among historians to which degree, or whether at all, these narratives about this legendary Toltec ruler Topiltzin Ce Acatl Quetzalcoatl describe actual historical events. Furthermore early Spanish sources written by clerics tend to identify the god-ruler "Quetzalcoatl" of these narratives with either Hernán Cortés or St. Thomas—an identification which is also a source of diversity of opinions about the nature of "Quetzalcoatl".** **  
** **Among the Aztecs, whose beliefs are the best-documented in the historical sources, Quetzalcoatl was related to gods of the wind, of Venus, of the dawn, of merchants and of arts, crafts and knowledge. He was also the patron god of the Aztec priesthood, of learning and knowledge. Quetzalcoatl was one of several important gods in the Aztec pantheon along with the gods Tlaloc, Tezcatlipoca and Huitzilopochtli.**

 **I think a lot of you guys didn't understand the info about him…hehehe anyways! To keep it short, Quetzalcoatl is the god of wind, Venus, of the dawn, of merchants, arts, crafts and knowledge. But! The Quetzalcoatl from my fanfic is THE descendant from him I wanted to put a Aztec god, since I didn't see one in DxD for a long time…also if you want to see an example of how he looks in my fanfic, just type in google images: Quetzalcoatl fan art. And you are going to find it. Trust me you'll find it. I hope you guys like this chapter and his new familiar! And now to answer the reviews of you my handsome people!**

 **Guest- Well here is the update my friend! Hope you like it!**

 **Bael- Thank you! And I know she's super cute~!**

 **Xuan- Fufufufu~ My favorites are the shy ones…fufufufufu**

 **The1raptorjesus- W-What?! H-How dare you! I trusted you man! How dare you to waste those beautiful $20!? And you know the worst part?! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A SINGLE PIECE OF PIZZA! That's it! I'll hunt you down! I'll make sure that your race are extinct, raptor.**

 **ProNoob98- Aww thank you man! Hope you liked this one too!**

 **Mahesvara- You shall stand my child, your lemons are getting baked!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Thanks for your review and you know…I have to admit, they will make a good family those too…I will think about that, thank you love ya!**

 **Castor115- Well ya know that's the charm of Keisuke! Getting lost every single time! And c'mon man! You can't lie to me! I can see it in your eyes…yes I can smell it too…lust…you want some juicy lemons…huehuehue**

 **Anyways, that's it for the chapter, and like I said before, I'm going to rewrite all my chapters and change it so my apologies to everyone, but maybe the nest chapter is going to take a little more.**

 **-Peace!**


	8. The Vast White Dragon

**Hey what's up guys! I have here the new chapter…and this one is pretty interesting actually, Well if you just read the title of this chapter, then you will understand what I mean, so please my childrens, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: The Vast White Dragon**

* * *

 _I don't know where am I…I couldn't see crap! The lights are blinding me!_

" _Where am I…?" I asked no one actually…_

 _Trying my best to see through the light I could see that I was in a…chapel?_

" _Heeeh?! The hell is this!" I asked_

" _You handsome bastard!"_

" _Yeah screw you Roronoa!"_

" _You suck! Go and die Bishorimo!"_

 _I turn to see the three members of the Perverted Trio, Ise the bald pervert Matsuda and the pervert with glasses Motohama. They were starting to send me curses and send me envious looks towards me._

" _Oi! The hell are you three talking about?" I asked annoyed at their insults and curses._

" _Really now?!"_

" _He's really an Idiot! How someone can forget something like this?!"_

" _For you to have a hot girl with big oppais! I envy you, bastard!" That made me raise an eyebrow._

" _The hell are you talking about Ise?" I asked getting a frustated sigh from the pervert._

" _You idiot! This is your day!" He answered. "Even if you don't deserve this! I'm happy for you! Screw you Marimo!"_

" _Heeh?! I don't know whats happening right now…" I muttered in defeat tone._

" _Look, Oka-san! Our son is all grown up now!" I turn to see Otou-san crying anime tears._

" _Yes! Soon we are going to be grandparents! I'm so happy for you Keisuke! You're going to be a good husband!" Oka-san says crying anime tears too._

" _Seriously! Can somone plea-wait husband?" I asked looking down at my eyes widened in suprise, I was wearing a tuxedo…why?!_

" _Don't tell me…" I trailed off._

" _Congratulatons, Roronoa-senpai!"_

" _Ara ara, Keisuke-kun congratulations."_

"… _Congratulations, senpai."_

" _Congratulations Keisuke, you better be a good husband for her."_

" _I'm so happy for Keisuke-san! T-This is beautiful! I think I'm going to..to!"_

" _Auuu! I-I Kei-chaaan! E-Even if you are marrying someone else…I'm happy for you!"_

" _Sssssss!"_

 _Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Rias, Asia, Momo and Quetzalcoatl?! What are they doing here! No wait! Why i'm going to marry someone?! First of all I don't want go get married! I'm a damn Devil! Shouldn't I stay away from buildings like this?! Second! I'm atheist! i'm not in love! The last time I was in love was for a Miss. Self Proclaimed…but still I didn't want to get married! Screw this! I'm getting out of this!_

" _Look there she is!"_

" _Wow…she looks beautiful…"_

" _They are perfect together!"_

" _Indeed, best of my wishes for both of them!"_

 _I turn around just in time to hear the song that they always put in the weddings and a woman in a white wedding dress walking in the aisle, a veil covering her face…who is she?_

 _I just keep staring at her trying to identify the girl…I have to admit, even if I can't see her face, she looks really good on that dress…but still! I don't want to get married! I'm going to have serious argument with this woman!_

 _Finally,the woman finally made her way towards the chapel, standing besides me she turns around to meet my gaze, her veil still covering her face._

" _Alright woman! Speak up! Why the hell i'm marry-"_

 _Suddenly she puts a finger on my lips, shutting me down completely._

" _Shhh! That's not a good way to talk to your new wife, Kei-tan." She says making me pale and my eyes widen in horror._

" _S-Sorry…did you say 'Kei-tan…?'" I repeated making sure I heard right._

 _She nodded her head, making her veil fall in the process and making me now pale even more._

 _In front of me was my master, Serafall Leviathan._

 _But why?! I-I mean i'm not saying that I hate her and all that…but she's my master! I'm not like Ise! I HAVE self control! And also, she's an old rag! Who knows how old she is! 1500 years old?! She's 20 times older than Oka-san and Otou-san!_

 _How did I get in this mess in the first place?!_

" _Are you happy, Kei-tan? Because I am…!" Sera-tan suddenly says smilling warmly at me. I look away with a small blush…I-I don't know what to do…she looks really happy…and I don't want to break her heart._

 _Maybe…J-Just maybe…_

 _Dammit! What should I do?! I wasn't paying attention to the old geezer…I was trying to find a way to get out from this!_

 _But why?! Of all people why Sera-tan?! I mean maybe I would understand…Irina but her?! T-That's pretty shocking…_

 _And you know the most shocking part? I wasn't objecting, I was just standing there, while my families and friends are sitting on the benchs, watching the wedding intently._

 _Now that I think about it…I'm a Devil, i'm in a church! With a Maou! Well I don't know…as far as I know, Devils are enemies of the church…just sayin!_

 _WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ATTORNEY?!_

" _Who wants to start the Declaration of Contest first?" The Father suddenly asks._

" _I will." Sera-tan suddenly says, turning to look up to me, smiling warmly and clasping her hands with mine._

" _I, Serafall, take you as my husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sicknees and in health, till death us do part." Sera-tan finished still smiling at me._

 _Wow…that was pretty romantic I have to admit…_

 _Wow i'm getting corny now…_

" _Now, it's your turn, Roronoa Keisuke." The father says looking at me with a smile._

" _R-Right." I stammered…_

 _The hell I need to say?_

 _Hey! I'm not catholic! Give me a break! I'm just going to say the same thing…I guess._

" _I,Keisuke, take you as my wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death us do apart." I finished with a small blush._

 _When my mouth left those words, eveyone started to applaud for the two of us._

" _Then by the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._

 _HEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!_

 _H-Hold on! K-KIIISSSS?!_

 _Suddenly I felt something touching my arms I look down, to see Sera-tan smiling warmly at me. Then stands on her tip toes closing her eyes and finally, puckering her lips._

 _W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding! I-I can't! She's my King dammit!_

 _I need to find a way to get out from here…_

 _I looked back at Sera-tan who is still standing on her tip toes, pressing her palms on my arms to stay balanced…and her lips still puckering, her beautiful lips…_

 _I felt my cheeks heat up more and more as I kept looking at those beautiful lips…_

 _Suddenly my body started to move on his own…my face getting closer to Sera-tan face…my heart started to pounced inside my chest._

 _I closed my eyes…leaning forward…I could feel her soft breath displace against my outstretched lips, our lips millimeters away from each other…you know maybe this is not a bad thing af-_

 **[Ah, so this is my new partner.]**

Heh?

I opened my eyes to see…nothing actually, Sera-tan dissapeared, everyone dissapeared, heck even the chapel dissapeared. I was in a new place.

'Where am I…?' I thought looking at my surroundings it was all…white except from the skies, they were black maybe it's night time and they are stars shining down to me. The floor was…like I said before white, but with some runes allover the floor, giving a beautiful and relaxing light.

"Am I in heaven?" I muttered, my voice echoing all around the place. Heh, an atheist/Devil in heaven, nice one Keisuke.

 **[PREEEEAAAAH!]**

Suddenly a roar echoed around the place, closely to give me a heart failure, I look around to see where it came from. Finally stopping my search I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look at the thing, flying towards me. Finally when the figured got close and close my eyes widened in awe and shock.

Flying towards me was a flying beast, a white beast, behind the creature I could see…fire? Like the creature was a rocket, flying towards me.

Finally, stopping in mid air the creature flap his slender and arm-like but they look more like wings,sending small waves of wind. The creature landed to the ground with a gentle 'thumb.'

Finally, the creature was in front of me, a few meters away I could see better the magnificent creature in front of me it was full white-colored, bipedal dragon…with some traits resembling of a avian and mammalian creature. The top of his mane is adorned with two protrusions which resemble ears. Its eyes have blue sapphire irises and black pupils. The most noticiable part it's his tail, is a mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands. And finally the familiar part of him was his turbine-like tail, it was shining with red and orange colors.

"Reshiram…" I whispered, looking at the beautiful creature in front of me.

Surprising I knew somehow who was in front of me. Upon hearing my voice, The dragon now named, Reshiram dipped her head down towards me until we could easily meet each other's gaze.

 **[Keisuke…Finally, I could talk to you personally.]** Reshiram says, her voice powerful, yet calm and elegant.

'Take a page from Reshiram's book, Rias.' I thought smirking.

Surprising, Reshiram smiled and shook her head. **[While I thank you for your compliment, I don't think that's a nice way to talk to your friend, Keisuke.]**

My eyes widened. "Wait! Can you read my mind?!" I asked shocked.

 **[Yes, I can remember that we are connected.]**

"So…is this a dream, right?" I asked getting a nod from her.

 **[Yes, do not worry your body is safe, my apologies to interrupt that dream of yours, but I wanted to talk with you for all these years.]** Wait…did she just teased me?!

 **[No I wasn't teasing you.]** She suddenly added still smiling…right I forgot that she can read my mind.

"Wait…you wanted to talk with me all these years?" I suddenly ask.

 **[…Yes, since you were born in this world, I was now residing within you as your Sacred Gear, i'm surprised that we are having this conversation. To hear my voice so soon after awakening.]**

"But…why me? Why did you chose me to be the White Hero?" I ask.

 **[Sacred Gears choose randomly their host, but unlike my brother and me we choose them wisely I choose you because I can see how you cared for this world or do you want it to change?]**

"What are you talking about?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

 **[What i'm trying to say is that you, want to stay with your friends…Even if you don't show it, I can see it. Remember Keisuke, I can hear your thoughts.]**

"Yes…I care for my friends." I answered I honestly don't like to show this side, but I can hide it from her.

 **[That's why I knew you would be a perfect host, Keisuke what i'm trying to find is someone who follows the path of truth, you don't want things to change, you want to stay with your friends forever.]**

 **[While my brother is seeking for Ideals, trying to find a worthy host to see the future, forgetting about the past that include old friends and memories.]** Reshiram explained.

"So, your brother found a worthy host to be called Black Hero?" I ask.

 **[Yes he found one, I don't know who but he's powerful.]**

"Great, I think I should train…who knows when i'm going to face him."

 **[Yes, remember Keisuke, this world is small. Who knows when we are going to fight them. But don't worry, we are going to win, I'm going to help you in your training.]** Reshiram assured me.

"Alright but…how are you going to train me…?"

 **[Making your flames stronger and showing you how to use one of my signature moves.]** She stated.

"Alright then, do you know the power or magic of the Black Hero?" I ask getting a nod, if its possible I want to know everything of my rival.

 **[Yes, I know. The Sacred Gear they used is called Teravolt. It gives the same traits as mine, the only difference is the user can control Lightning at their own will.]**

"Alright let's do this." I said cracking my neck.

To my surprise Reshiram shook her head. **[No, not today while you have enough power to talk with me, you still need to get stronger to use this move, for now i'm going to show you how to control fire, but that would be another day. Its time to wake up, Keisuke.]**

"Wait! When is our training is going to start?"

 **[Tonight, we are going to start when you are sleeping. Goodbye White Hero.]** She bid her farewell.

Suddenly, all the place started to shine blinding me I use my hand to cover my face from the light and then everything went dark.

* * *

 **YAAAAAWN!**

I yawned stretching my arms and looking at my surroundings, just to see that I was back in my room.

'Well…my first talk with Reshiram…' I thought looking at the sheets. 'I need to get stronger, who knows when i'm going to find the Black Hero.'

"Sssss!" A familiar snake hissed.

"Hmm?" I turned to my right to see Quetz, looking at the window, with narrowed eyes.

 **CLICK! CLICK!**

Turning where the sudden noise is coming from my eyes widened to see a familiar black cat, smacking with her tiny paws at the window.

"Shitty Cat?!" I exclaimed surprised I thought she was gone...!

It seems that Kuroka heard me since she stopped smacking the window and now her eye was twitching.

'NYAAAAA!' She mouthed that to …she meowed to me anyways! She was scratching now the window faster, trying to destroy the window with her tiny claws.

"Alright alright! I'll open the damn window!" I said annoyed, before I could move I felt something heavy in my chest, and I finally remembered something.

'Oh! Right, Sera-tan is sleeping.' Looking down at my king who was sleeping peacefuly and completely naked on my bed and she was-

"O-Ooohh…K-Kei-tan…b-be…gentle…Zzzzzz…" She muttered with a lewd smile.

I-I don't even want to know…but by the lewd perverted expression on her face I can have a hint…wait is she drooling…?

Shacking my head I look to Quetz who has a deadpan expression ah, he's just a baby he doens't know about such things yet.

"Oi! Quetz, open the window so Kuroka can enter to the room." I whispered getting a nod and a small hiss from the feathered serpent.

"Ssss." Jumping to my bed, using his wings to float a little, since he's a baby he doesn't know how to fly yet but atleast he can float. He fells in my bed, sliding, carefully to not wake up Sera-tan, he stops in front of the wall…moving his gaze were the window is, he turns to me.

"Ssss." He hissed pointing the window with his tail.

Sighing, I raised my leg and pressed my foot to the wall, to make a bridge for Quetz. He turns to me and gives a thankful nod using my leg to make his way towards the window, I could feel the scales of Quetz sliding, they were gritty, but it didn't hurt me.

Finally, in front of the floor, he uses his tiny mouth to move the lock with a small-

 **Clink!**

He succeed opening the window, letting Kuroka enter to my room.

"Nyaaa!" Kuroka meowed glad that Quetz opened the door.

"Huh…right, welcome I guess…" I greeted her. Well I said before that if she wanted this could be her new home.

"Ssss!" Quetz greeted waving his tail.

"Nya!" Kuroka greeted back raising a paw.

"Ssss?" Quetz asked tilting his head to the side.

Kuroka shook her head. "Nya." She meowestated. **(A/N HA! See what I did there?!)**

Quetz nodded his head understanding her message. "Sss."

I just stared at the two of them with a deadpanned expression.

'Am I seriously watching a cat and a winged serpent socializing…?' I thought. 'I really don't have anything to do…'

"Oh…So-tan! You are joining us…yes…Kei-tan thing is…Zzzzzz." Guess who said that.

The three of us stared at her with a deadpanned expression…

Quetz turns his gaze to Kuroka. "Sss?"He asked.

"Nya, nya nya…Nya!" She exclaimed, huh what are they saying? I turn my gaze to Quetz who has his eyes widened in horror.

"S-Ssss?!" He hissed, shocked.

"Nya." She concluded with a nod. The hell those two are talking about?

Shaking my head, I turn to my lewd King, who was dreaming a threesome. Yeah, I have seen weird shit before, this is nothing.

"Oi, time to wake up." I said shaking her a little.

"Nnnnn!" She turns away grabbing all the sheets and covering herself…oh please not again.

"Serafall! Wake up woman!" I said shaking her more faster. "I need your help!" I added increasing my speed.

She groaned annoyed but yet she started to stand up slowly…rubbing her eyes and making the sheets to fall, showing her breasts.

I gritted my teeths and looked away with a small blush. Jeez this woman doesn't have decency!

She stretched her arms yawning cutely and finally, opening her eyes.

I turned again to meet the gaze of my Master who is smiling at me.

"Morning Kei-tan!" My Master greeted happily, making a peace sign.

"Morning." I greeted back. "I need your help, Sera-tan." I said stretching my arms.

Cocking her head she looks at me with a confused expression. "What is it, Kei-tan?" She asks.

"I need to get stronger." I stated making her raise an eyebrow.

"You want to get stronger, Kei-tan?" Sera-tan repeated.

I nodded. "Yes, I need your help to achieve that, we are going to the park to start my training." I stated making her groan cutely.

"Awwwww~" Sera-tan whined. "But it's tooooo earlyyyyyy~!" She whined falling again to the bed.

"Oi! I need your help woman!" I exclaimed looking at my childish master who is smashing her fists on the bed.

"Why we don't stay hereeee~! Don't you prefer to stay in the bed with your adorable king~?" She says, pressing her arms in her breast, making them look more bigger.

"No! Woman! You are going to help me!" I exclaimed doing my best to ignore her breasts.

We just stare each other…watching who is going to lose this fight, she was pouting while I just gritted my teeths. Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence she sighs, standing up again.

"Fiiinee! I will help you!" Sera-tan says.. "But! First I need to get something! Meet me at the park!" She says getting out from the bed and running…naked out of my room.

Sighing, I stand up and grab something to make me confortable for training. Taking a purple T-shirt, black deportive pants and black tennis.

I turn to look at the two animals. "Do you want to go with me? Or you two are staying here?" I asked making the two animlas look at each other. Finally, they turn around and nodded their heads.

"Nyaaa~!" Kuroka meowed.

"Ssss!" Quetz hissed.

"…I'll take that as a yes." I said, making my way towards the door of my room and getting out, ready to bath my body with sweat.

* * *

"Nya!"

"Sss!"

"Nya!"

"Sss!"

I was doing push ups while Kuroka and Quetz are resting in my back with some bricks that those two told me to bring…and to be honest. It doesn't weight that much. Maybe it's thanks to my new body since devils have more strength but it's weird shouldn't I feel weak in daytime? Maybe i'm getting accustomed to the sun.

"Nya!"

"Sss!"

My two pets are counting for me so I can get more concentrated.

"D-Dammit…" I breathed out. "J-Just one more…!" I can feel my arms getting weak in any second I will fell face first to the floor my veins popping out from my forehead and arms.

"Nyyyyaaa!" Kuroka cheered for me.

"Sssssss!" Quetzalcoatl cheered too.

"Arrrck! Alright! That's enough…!" I exclaimed out feeling how Kuroka and Quetz jumped out from my back, taking out the bricks.

Sighing I sit on the ground and looking to the sky, actually…it's early I can see still the sun getting appearing from the horizon.

Then I felt something on my hand, looking down I could see that it was a bottle of water, that Quetz took out from my bag.

Giving him a thankful nod, I started to drink from the bottle, ejoying the water running on my throat, finally stopping I turn to Kuroka, who is sitting licking her paw.

"Oi…how many push ups I did?" I asked.

Kuroka then stops liking her paw and looks up, making sure that I was talking with her. Then she started to write something on the ground. Finally she takes a step back to let me have a look.

" **95, Nya."**

I grunted. It seems that i'm getting better and better…but not enough.

"I need to do more than that." I declared standing up. "Where is that shorty mage…?" I muttered.

" **Muuu~! I'm not shorty, big meanie!"** A familiar childish voice says.

"Heeh?" I turn around to see Sera-tan dressed…like a cheerleader?

She has was dressed with a bustier pink top and a short pink skirt and finally a pair of pink pompons. She has her ams crossed with a cute pout, of course bacause I called her 'shorty.'

"Uh…why are you dressed like that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. I would understand her Magical Girl outfit…but this is new.

She then stops pouting and puts a magical pose that doesn't combine with the outfit. "Since you are going to train I decided to cheer you up! So you can get more stronger~! Do you like it Kei-tan~?"

"Uh…you like okay I guess." I said, to my surprise Sera-tan face changed to somewhat hurt, looking at me with sad eyes…crap.

"I-Is that all Kei-tan…?" She asks with hint of hope in her tone.

"Uh…" That's all it left my mouth, suddenly I feel a tap on my leg, looking down I see Kuroka pointing to the ground.

" **Don't be a liar, naughty boy, nya!"**

"Heeh?! I-I don't know what are you talking about!" I exclaimed crossing my arms.

"K-Kei-tan…" Sera-tan called out I look up to see her eyes watering. "I-Is that all you think about…my costume?" She asks, this time her tone sounded more sad.

'Crap! What should I do?!' I thought sweating nerviously.

 **[The nekomata is right, you need to tell her the truth.]** A familiar voice says in my mind making my eyes widened.

'Huh?! How did you…nevermind. But still! I don't know what are you talking about!' I lied hoping that she would buy it.

 **[…Are you trying to fool me Keisuke? Remember I can read your thoughts, just look at her, you just broke her innocent heart.]** Reshiram says making me look at the drepressed Maou.

'Innocent?' I repeated. 'I don't know but this morning she was having a dream having a threesome if I remember correctly, maybe I could be wrong.' I thought with sarcasm.

 **[…Childish heart.]** Reshiram corrected herself.

I look up to see Sera-tan looking down at the ground, I couldn't look at her eyes oh please don't cry...

"Here goes nothing…" I muttered. "Sera-tan…I-I lied you don't look okay…" I said making her look up to me with hopeful eyes. "I-I think you….you look really h-hot in any costume you wear." I said with a small blush.

'…Great i'm starting to act like Ise…'

"Awwwwwww~! Kei-taaaaan!" She suddenly yells, running towards me her arms stretched ready to bring me into a tight hug. I just sigh and stretch my arms, ready for the deadly embrace.

"Keeeeiiii-taaaaaan!" She jumps and hug-tackled me to the ground, making me fall with a groan.

"I love you sooo muuuch! Kei-tan! You are the most warmy and adorable servant around the world~! Even if you are a big meanie~! I love you the same way I love my Sooo-taaan~!" Sera-tan exclaimed happily tightening her hug making me groan more.

'Please…somebody save me…' thought trying to ignore the cracks from my back.

" **So…do you like Leviathan-sama costumes?"** A familiar voice says making me pale.

I look up to see Rias dressed something that a trainer would wear. She was looking down at me with a smirk and her arms crossed and the worst part, Ise was there with his goofy grin.

'I'm fucked up.' I thought.

"I KNEW IT!" Ise suddenly yells pointing a finger to me. "I knew you would be a pervert! I knew it!" Ise yelled with small tears. "Yes! We can see together now the Kendo Club getting undressed!"

"No i'm not!" I yelled, still pinned on the ground by Sera-tan, who is now snuggling her cheek with mine.

"Bullshit! Just say it! We could watch porn together from now on!" Ise says making me look at him with discust.

"Like hell I would watch porn with you!" I yelled. "The hell are you two doing here anyways?!" I demanded ignoring my masters breast that are pressing on my chest right now. Making Rias eyes widen.

"Oh! Right, Ise start doing push ups." Rias says making Ise groan.

"…Right." Was his only response. Ise dropped to the ground, ready to carry out his push-ups. He got into push-ups postion and was about to start only to be stopped by Rias who is right now…sitting on his back.

"…Well I think I should start doing my push-ups too." I stated moving away gently Sera-tan who pouted and I went to push-ups position too.

"Oi! You two! You know what to do!" I yelled at both Kuroka and Quetz who nodded their heads. They jumped on my back making me wince a little, it seems that my body still hurts for those push-ups, that's good. I turn my gaze to Sera-tan.

"Sera-tan, can you put those bricks on my back?" I asked.

"Are you sure Kei-tan? I think thats enough…" She asks concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry." I assured her.

It seems that she wasn't convinced but nodded anyways, walking where the bricks are she took them and place them on my back.

"Alright…let's go!" I said, starting doing my push-ups.

"Nya!"

"Sss!"

"Nya!"

"Sss!"

And again the two of then starting to count, making sure that I didn't cheat or lie.

"Oi…Now…14!...I think about it…15…it's the same cat…16…from before right?" Ise asks while doing his push-ups.

"Y-Yeah…13…it's the same one…14…I thought she…dessapeared….15." I answered, while doing my push-ups.

"Well…it seems that the two of you can do push ups while talking." Rias stated. "Maybe the two of you should make a hundred."

"W-What?!" Ise exclaimed. "N-Noo…24….I don't want to do more….25." Ise whined. I just grunted.

"Yaaaay~! You can do it Kei-tan!" Sera-tan started to cheered for me, moving her pompons randomly.

"Give me a K~!" Sera-tan suddenly says.

"K-K…36..!" Ise breathed out.

"Give me a E~!" Sera-tan added making another cute pose.

"Sss!" Quetz hissed.

"Giiive me an I~!" Sera-tan exclaimed happily.

"Nya!" Kuroka meowed, joining too.

"Give me aaaaa! T~!" Sera-tan added happily.

"T." Rias joined with an amused smile.

"Giiive me an-"

"Oi! Can'tyou stop doing that and help me in my training?!" I yelled making her pout and crossed her arms.

"Muu~! Meany! I'm cheering for you!" She exclaimed stomping the floor.

"I didn't asked for a damn cheerlandder! I asked help of a trainer!" I said still doing my push-ups. She just deepened her pout and turned away crossing her arms, muttering how meanie I am.

 **SLAP!**

Rias suddenly slapped my brother ass, making him fall to the ground with a lod thud.

"Don't think I didn't notice how your hips were moving!" Rias scolded him.

"Hey! It's not my fault that a chick is sitting on my back!" Ise defended himself. Rias just sighed and looked the other way.

"She's late…" Rias trailed off.

"She?" Ise suddenly asks.

" **Ise-san, Keisuke-san, Leviathan-sama, Buchou!"** A familiar voice rang in my ears, turning my head slightly, I could see Asia running towards us with a basket on her right arm. "I'm sorry for being late I was-"

 **THUMB!**

She suddenly falls face first to the floor, dropping the basket she was carrying.

"Auu…I knew I shouldn't talk while running…" Asis whined grabbing her face with a small pout.

I just sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

"Ise-san, Here's your tea." Asia-chan says, serving me some tea in my cup.

"Ahh. Thank you Asia-chan." I thanked her, taking again my tea and driking it, trying to regain my energies back. I look to my right to see Keisuke…sleeping on the ground with Quetz, Kuroka and Serafall-sama…who has her back resting on his stomatch…wow these four sleeps a lot! I turn back to Asia-chan who was serving more tea. I have a question… though

"Umm, Asia-chan no offense but how did you know we were here?" I asked, drinking a little from my tea.

"Ah! Buchou invited me so I can watch you guys train!" Asia-chan exclaimed happily.

It's good to know that she's happy, since the incident about the fallen angels she was in danger…but I can forget those bastards from the church for kicking her out! Just because she healed a Devil! Asia-chan is a person with a good heart, but let's no' get out from the subject, I turn to look at Buchou who is right now, looking at the horizon with narrowed eyes.

"Buchou is that true? You invited Asia-chan to tag along?" I asked, only to get silence as a response, she just keeps staring away….is she okay?

"Buchou…are you okay?" I asked concerned. Making Buchou to shook her head and look at the two of us.

"Anyways, it's time to go to your house, Ise." Buchou suddenly says, ignoring my question.

"Uh…why?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…it's time to move." She simply said with a smile.

"Uh?" Was my only response, what she's talking about?

* * *

We are outside of my older brother and my house Buchou and Asia-chan are with us and of course Keisuke and the others. But the weird part is that outside my house are some…boxes?

"Um…Buchou, what are those?" I asked pointing to the boxes that are outside the house.

"It's a box." Keisuke answered. A tick appeared in my forehead.

"I know it's a box you bastard!" I snapped at him, making him turn his gaze at me, glaring.

"The hell you ask then Idiot?!" Keisuke yelled.

"They belong to Asia, Ise." Buchou suddenly says, interrupting my fight with Keisuke. "She's moving to your house." She added making my eyes widen.

"Thank you so much, Ise-san." Asia-chan says with a bow.

"Eh? But why?" Keisuke asks looking at Buchou with an eyebrow raised.

"I asked her where she wants to go first and she instantly told me to 'Ise house.'" She answered with a shrug.

"I-I'm sorry if they are a lot of things…" Asia-chan says shyly.

"So Asia-chan is going to live with us~!" Serafall-sama asks locking her arm with Keisuke.

"Yes, Leviathan-sama she's going to live here." Buchou stated with a small smile on her face.

"But, you have to convince Oka-san and Otou-san, you know?" Keisuke says, he's right, I don't care actually if Asia-chan is living with us, I think we have another room to spare.

"Yes, I know don't worry. I have all planned." Buchou says with a smile, Keisuke just scoffed.

"Of course you do…" Keisuke muttered.

"Anyways! We have to go inside, Kei-tan! I'm huuuungryyyy~!" Serafall-sama whined rubbing her belly with her hands with a cute pout.

"Wait! I have to hide atleast Quetz, I don't think they will find normal to see a snake with wings…" He says looking at Quetzalcoatl who is staring back.

"Hmmm…Okay~! But do it faster Kei-tan I want to eaaat~!" She whined again, I have to admit, she's really adorable.

"Yeah yeah…don't worry." He says looking at his familiar, he raise his hand, ready to make his magic circle. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you back." He assured, his familiar who just nodded his head.

"Ssss!" Quetzalcoatl hissed. Suddenly a green magic circle appeared where he's standing, taking him back to the familiar forest.

Sighing he turns around to face us. "Alright, let's do this." He says, walking to the house with Serafall-sama clinging in his arm.

"Let's go Ise, Asia." Buchou says, walking towards the door, but suddenly she stops. "Ah, right Ise. Be a gentleman and take those boxes inside the house." She ordered, walking again to the house.

Sighing I made my way to the boxes and starting to carry them inside.

'Let's see how this goes…' I thought putting the first box on the floor.

* * *

"So..your name is Aisa, right?" Otou-san asks looking at Asia-chan in shock.

"Close, my name is Asia Argento, pleasure to meet you Otou-san." Asia-chan says with a smile.

"R-Right…Aisa, are you sure you want to live with us…?" Otou-san asks getting her name wrong again.

"Of course! You see the thing is I own him a lot and I need to pay him back…" Asia-chan says looking at the floor, a cute smile plastered on her face.

"Own him?" Otou-san asks turning his gaze to me and then to Asia-chan.

"Yes, I came to this town all by myself and I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for Ise-san…" Se says looking up still smiling. "…He took care of me and now it's time for me to take care of him." She says with a small blush on her face.

"W-Wow…that was so nice…" I stammered feeling my face getting hot at her comment.

"B-But…I don't want to be trouble around if you want I could go find another place…" Asia-chan says making me smile.

'She's really nice…' I thought looking at Asia-chan with a smile on my face.

"Oh, of course not darling, we are not saying you can't stay, we have a room for you to stay!" Oka-san assured her. "The thing is that Ise…" She trailed off.

"Ise is an abnormally horny child and he can't be trusted!" Otou-san bluntly said. W-What?!

"Also, you forgot that he's lecherous pervert." Keisuke added, sitting in another sofa, with Serafall-sama sitting on his legs and hugging him, ignoring the fact, that our parents are here in front of us and the black cat who is sleeping on the legs of Serafall-sama.

"Right, that one too." Otou-san agreed.

"Well said." Oka-san agreed too.

"Hey! Come on! How can you talk to your own son like that?!" I exclaimed sadly. "I mean! Look at Keisuke he has a girl in his legs and you are not calling him a pervert?!" I exclaimed pointing at the bishorimo…who just fell asleep a small bubble coming from his nostril.

"Keisuke is old enough to have girl in his life Ise! You are just a child!" Oka-san exclaimed, defending Keisuke. "Also, remember that Serafall-san is her girlfriend." She added.

"In additon." Buchou suddenly says interrupting our familiar bond. "There are some good things you could get letting Asia living with you." She says making Otou-san and Oka-san raise an eyebrow. "She can learn to be a good wife." She added closing her eyes and smiling.

"[SHE CAN LEARN WHAT?!] Otou-san Oka-san and I exclaimed in unison, shocked.

"Uh?" Was only Asia-chan response.

Suddenly both of my parents turn to look each other and clasped their hands together, crying anime tears.

"All this years I never thought we will finally find someone who is willingly sleep with him! We are going to be grandparents!" Otou-san says happily.

"Come on!" I yelled in furstation this is so mean! How they can talk to their son in such way?!

"Maybe marriage is going to get him rid of his unhealthy obsession with the pornography!" Oka-san says added.

"Oka-san! You're killing me!" I yelled ashamed why they have to say this in front of three hot girls?!

"I'm sure both know this…" Asia-chan suddenly says making everyone to turn to look at her. "But I wanted to say that your two sons are good people!" Asia-chan says, wait! Why the marimo?!

Oka-san and Otou-san merely smiled happily ready to cry again.

"Well isn't she cute little girl?" Oka-san says turning to Otou-san who nodded his head.

"Sure she is!" Otou-san says, turning to Buchou with a smile on his face. "Rias-san we would gladly take Asia to our family, maybe she can help our son to stop being pervert!" He exclaimed. Uwah! They are so mean!

"Thank you very much for kindness Otou-san and Oka-san." Buchou says with a smile. "I guess that settles it." Buchou says turning to me with a smile.

" **Huuuhhh…Is it over?"** A familiar voice says, I turn to look at Keisuke who is yawning loudly making Serafall-sama giggle.

"Teehee~! You sounded like a Lion~! Raaawr~!" Serafall-sama says, trying to mimic a lion…failing but it was cute.

"Keisuke! Great news! Your brother is going to get married!" Otou-san says happily making him raise an eyebrow.

"Heeh?" Was his only response, turning to look at me, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Now finally our two sons are going to get married! We are going to be grandparents soon!" Oka-san says making a small waterfall fall from her eyes.

"HEEEEH?! M-Married?!" Keisuke syas shocked, surprising he touched his lips…and then he looked away from everyone, putting down Serafall-sama down and standing up, going to the Kitchen.

"Jeez…I need some sake to calm my nerves…" He muttered.

"Wait for me! Kei-tan!" Serafall-sama says following Keisuke and the cat following the two of them. "I want fooood~!" Sera-tan yelled cutely, making Keisuke sigh at her childish actitude.

I turn to Buchou who has her eyes looking at the floor sadly. You know…Buchou was starting to act really weird lately…is she alright…?

"B-Buchou…? Are you okay…?" I asked concerned.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry but I need to go." She suddenly says standing up and bowing to my parents. "Thank you again for taking care of Asia, I must go. Goodbye." She says walking to the door.

I just watched Buchou walking to the door with Asia-chan, who is looking concerned too, while my parents are talking about marriage…

…I-I've got a bad feeling abou this…

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

Ahh…how much I missed my sake.

I was right now looking at the ceiling in my hand was my sake…I was waiting for Serafall who is in the bathroom right now taking a refreshing bath. It was now night time already Quetz is sleeping on his bed that Sera-san I made while Kuroka is sleeping in my bed or in my chest to be more specific.

I really wanted to know how i'm going to train with Reshiram…since it's a dream I think it's not going to help me a lot…

 **[You are wrong Keisuke, training in your dreams maybe it's not going to help you attain more stamina…but more control in your Sacred Gear.]**

'Alright, what i'm going to learn?' I asked in my mind, I don't want Kuroka or Quetz looking at me like I was crazy.

 **[Like I said. I'll show you how to use properly your Sacred Gear, and finally one of my signature powers.]**

'Hmph…can you tell me more about you and your brother?' I ask.

 **[…Do you know why are we called Tao Dragon, Keisuke?]** Reshiram suddenly asks.

'Uhh…because you and your brother represent Ying and Yang, right?'

 **[Exactly, but there's more…The most powerful dragon actually split in half making Zekrom and I appear in this world, I am 'Yang' meaning that I represent Light while my brother represents 'Yin' the Darkness…but there was another one.]**

'Another one…?' I asked there's another dragon? I asked amazed, taking a sip from my wonderful sake.

 **[Yes, he's in fact more powerful than the two of us he is The Third Tao dragon, Kyurem the Boundary dragon. And he represents Wuju or absence of energy.]**

'Kyurem…? Wait…if he's more powerful than the two of you so why he's Wuju? Isn't supposed to be weak then?'

 **[Yes and No, Kyurem in his true form is weak, but powerful enough to fight against one of the 5 Dragon Kings.]**

'Dragon Kings…? Jeez how many dragons are in total?' I ask wow…I am missing a lot of history here…

 **[20 Dragons in total…If you want to count your friend sprite dragon, then 21, of course they can be more dragons, but those are the most known.]**

'Hmmm…Let's not get out from the subject, how Kyurem was born?' I asked taking another sip.

 **[Kyurem was the last one to being born…or not since he's the remains of him.]**

'You don't remember the name of the dragon…?' I asked.

 **[…No…I don't remember his name or how he looks, the only thing that I remember is that he represents Taiji-'Supreme Ultimate.']**

'Is he dead…?'

 **[Yes, he's dead like I said before, Kyurem is the leftovers of him…]**

'How Kyurem can be strong than Zekrom and you?'

 **[Easy, since he can…someone is coming.]** Reshiram suddenly says.

'Huuh? What are you-

I was suddenly interrupted by a powerful light coming from the floor making Quetz and Kuroka shot their eyes open and glare at the circle.

"Uhh? Who the hell turn on the-" My eyes widened when I saw a familiar seal on the floor.

The Gremory seal.

Then finally the light fade away…showing Rias standing there in the middle of my room. With a strange expression on her face.

"And they say that I always get lost…Rias, if you are trying to find Ise or Asia they are-"

"I'm not here for them. I'm here for you." She stated making me raise an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…you know, it's night time maybe we should leave it tomorrow…" I said yawning and taking a sip from my sake.

"Keisuke! You don't understand! I need your help!" She beseeched me.

"Is that really important?" I asked putting down my sake.

"Keisuke…I want you to take my virgin-"

"NyyyyaaaAAAA!" Rias was interrupted by a shitty black cat jumping to her face and making her fall to the floor and obscuring her view.

"AAAAAH! KEISUKE DO SOMETHING! YOUR CAT IS ATTACKING ME!" Rias yelled, trying to take the cat out from her face.

I just stared at the scene with Quetz.

.

.

.

"PFFFFF!…HEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughted. "O-OH JEEZ! T-THIS IS AMAZING!" I tried to talk, but I just keep laughing. The fight between a red monkey and a black cat begun!

"DON'T BE A JERK! JUST HELP ME!" She yelled again trying to take away Kuroka from her face.

"A-Alright…t-thats enought you Kuroka…" I said trying to take some air…oh jeez.

It seems that Kuroka hesitated, but she got away and jumped again on my bed. Standing up I could see the face of Rias with scratches on her face and her hair disheveled and her eyes glaring at me.

"Oh…thank you Rias, I needed that." I said with a smirk.

She just kept glaring at me…ready to melt me with her eyes.

"Anyways…what are you doing here?" I asked again trying my best to calm down.

Suddenly her eyes widened in realization and her expressions turns again to horror.

"Keisuke! I need you to take my virginity!" She beeged me.

…

I turn to Kuroka and pointed a finger to Rias. "I think you damaged more her brain than before." I stated.

"Nya." Kuroka nodded in agreement.

"Keisuke this is serious! Please! I don't care if you are rough just do it!"

"No." I answered without hesitation, making her eyes widened.

"B-But!" She stammered, then she brings a finger to her chin maybe thinking about something and finally she smiled seductively. "Oh I see…I need you to convince you perhaps~?" She purred, bringing her hands to her blouse, taking a few buttons showing a little more of her cleavage. Walking seductively towards me invading my private space, she pressed her breast in my chest. "Are you sure you don't want to punish this bad girl…Keisuke-sama?" She purred softly in my ear.

"…Did you seriously called me Keisuke-sama…? Damn…whatever problem you are involved it's serious as hell." I stated doing my best to ignore the pression that I have in my chest.

Suddenly she takes a few steps back, shocked. "H-How did you know I was in trouble?!"

I scoffed. "Seriously, You want to have sex with me…you called me with the honorific '-sama' and finally you acted like a masochist if you want to be punished you can go freely with your sadistic queen and ask her, because i'm not in those types of things."

She just keeps staring at me with eyes widened, finally she sighs and sits on my bed, she brings her head down to her hands. I Just take a seat with her and take my sake and taking a sip.

"So…care to explain?" I ask looking at the disheveled monkey.

"I-It's complicated…" She says still her face resting on her hands.

Sighing I put a hand on her shoulder making her look up to me.

"You know, if you act like this then, I can't help you. You have to tell or you have to do this on your own." I stated making her sigh.

"Alright…I-I'm in a complicated situation…" She says.

Raising an eyebrow I just keep looking at the girl in front of me. "Well…it has to be really complicated for you try to have sex with me." I stated taking a sip.

"…Yes" Was her only response.

"You know, you are lucky that Sera-tan is not here yet, or else she would probably kill you…for involving me into your…scheme." I stated making her look down ashamed.

"I'm…sorry..it's just that…I would prefer to die than doing that!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"O-Oi…you don't have to be mean…you could say that you didn't want to have sex wi-"

"Not that you idiot!" She snapped. "I was talking about the…complicated thing."

Before I could say something, another seal appeared in the floor but this time an older woman appeared from the seal. She has silver hair with matching eyes and a maid's outfit…but her demonic power was huge…She then looks to me and then to Rias with her stoic expression.

'It seems that there's a party in my room…' I thought looking at the older woman.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" She suddenly speaks after a few seconds of silence.

Rias just sighed. "It didn't work anyway, so what does it matter." She answered…I feel glad that we didn't have sex and I feel like a jerk for not helping her.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and their master will be sad after they find out that you try to give your purity to a lowly person like this."

"Oi…who are you anyways? And the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked annoyed making her look at me with a sharp look, making me flinch at her powerful gaze, but still I didn't look away, I'm Queen of Leviathan I think it's time to show some valor.

"This is business that doesn't concern you." She says her tone didn't sound dangerous it was…stoic.

"Well, for your information Grayfia, this "lowly person", as you've eloquently referred to him as, is actually the Queen of Leviathan-sama and The White Hero of Truth." Rias says, defending me. "He is also a dear friend to me so please refrain from addressing him in a such way."

I didn't see an expression on her face it was still stoic, she just keeps looking at me from up and down.

"The Queen of Leviathan-sama who possessess the power of the Vast White Dragon…" The maid, Grayfia whispered to herself…I think. Suddenly she bows to me. "Hello there. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Raising an eyebrow I turn to Rias who just nodded her head. I stand up and return the bow.

"Roronoa Keisuke, Queen of my childish master, Serafall Leviathan. It's a pleasure to meet you." I know she called me lowly person, but heck i'm doing this to give a good reputation to Sera-tan.

"Grayfia, let's go to my room." Rias suddenly says. "I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It's a must for a High-class devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

I don't know the hell is happening right now…I'm really lost…tomorrow I'm going to talk with her.

"Very well." She suddenly says standing up and bowing to me. "Keisuke…thank you for respecting me."

I just shrugged. "No problem." I assured her.

"Also, can you please cone to the ORC in the morning…I need to talk with you." She added, nodding my head understanding of what she wants to talk about.

"Alright then, see ya."

Rias just gave me a small smile and disspeared with the maid, Grayfia.

 **KREEE!**

I turn my head to the sound of a door opening, and I could see Sera-tan entering the room with a smile and a towel covering her body.

"I finished Kei-tan!" She exclaimed happily.

"…About time jeez…" I muttered falling to my bed.

"Hehehe~! Sowwy~!" She apologized walking towards my bed, taking out her towel…showing her naked body.

Sighing I shook my head, looking at Quetz who is sleeping again and Kuroka who was getting ready to sleep. I just lay down on my bed, only to bejoined by anohter warmth in my right side who is right now getting comfy.

"Well today was really wierd…" I muttered.

"Hmm? Did you said something Kei-tan?" Sera-tan asks looking up to me, her head resting on my chest.

I just shook my head. "Nah it's nothing." I assured her, actually it's really weird…how she didn't noticed two presence in the room, and one of them being really powerfly, maybe she was distracted by the-

"Keisuke…" Sera-tan suddenly whispered making my eyes widen. She just said my name! And without the –tan!

"…Yeah?" I answered looking down at the girl resting on top of me. Looking away with a small blush on her face.

'Is she okay…?' I thought concerned.

"Keisuke…I…" She trailed off shyly.

"Oi…Serafall are you okay…?" What's wrong.

Suddenly she shooks her head and looks up to me with a small smile on her face still with her small blush. "Nevermind…it's not important…Goodnight Kei-tan" She then closed her eyes snuggling on my chest.

I just stare at her with a concerned look…is somting wrong?

 **[Keisuke, it's time to begin with your training.]** Reshiram voice rang in my head.

I just sigh and nodded my head, closing my eyes and ready to begin my training.

* * *

 **Alright my friends, as you can see Reshiram has finally maked his appearance, and yes she's going to appear a lot in future chapters since she's the reason why this fanfic is made in the first place! I hope you liked so far! And yes, I have seen the poll result thank you for the people who voted! It means a lot to me! Alright, i'm going to keep leaving how the fanfic is going so far, and yes, i'm going to in the future a new fanfic of Fairy Tail! Ahhh poor Keisuke he's going to get lost doing his mission…Oh and finally for the people who voted 'Goddamit! Just give it to me Al'Diabolos-sama' you guys…I laughed sp hard, thank you I needed that xD! Time for the reviews!**

 **ProNoob98- Thank you for your support man! It means too much for me hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Izayoi Vas Deo Raizel- She's on Keisuke harem my son, thank you for your review. ;)**

 **War historian- First, thank your for doing my chant I can feel my power flowing in my veins, and now about your suggestion, I'll have to see since I want Keisuke and Ise harem be balanced. And of course I'll be honored to have your opinions hope you liked the chapter.**

 **The1raptorjesus- Damn…you are right, thank you so much and also you're wrong, your opinion means a lot to me-no wait, the opinion of everyone means a lot to me, even if you don't write that doesn't mean that it's not important, actually I was like you, writing on my notebook Ideas to make a good fanfic, and here I am! Writing one of course, it's not that amazing like others around there, but i'm happy that some people are there giving my fanfic a chance to read, and I will always be thankful for that, so yeah if someone is reading this, I thank you everyone for giginv my fanfics a chance to read** **.**

 **Guest- Fufufufu~ who knows when or who is going to be first ;)**

 **Withdranwnmadness000- Quetzalcoatl is Kukulcan…or well thats how the Mayan called him, Quetz is originated by toltec people then it was mayan (they called him Mayan.) and finally Aztec, so yeah Quetz is from Toltec people. And yeah Genshirou is going to appear in the fanfic, he's not yet part of the Student Council Club.**

 **Zzzz- Yep, I know my apologies for that i'm retarded i'm going to change rewrite the chapters ASAP! But thank you for atleast giving it a try to my fanfic! Hope I can have your support in the future!**

 **Mahesvara- W-What?! O-Of course not you fool! I'll never do something like that! I knew all that since I was a damn brat! I swear man! You have to trust me!**

 **Castor115- Ah, glad you liked that scene** **cheers my friend!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Hahahaha, glad someone catch the references! And yeah who knows…she's going to have a lot of problem if she gets pregnant for a reason…And thank you, for thinking that my fanfic is really awesome for you means a lot to me, and don't worry! I'm only going to change some grammar errors so everythins is going to stay intact! Cheers my child!**

 **BANKAISEN- Thank you! Glad you find my fanfic awesome man! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Keisuke Harem- Serafall-, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Sona, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Momo, Xulean, Yasaka, WIP!**

 **Issei Harem- Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fay, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kunou, Isabela, WIP!**

 **Yeah I forgot to put the harem in chapter 7 but is still the same…also in my profile I updated it, putting the bio of Keisuke, there you can see the powers he has for now, later in future chapter is going to be updated! So that's it my friends hope you like it and in the next chapter...I think we know whats going to happen…! See ya!**

 **-Peace!**


	9. Deep Black Dragon

**Hey, guys! Whats up! I have a new chapter here! And hehehe…We are going to be in the POV of one of the mysterious OC'S! I think its time to get the cat out of the bag! And also! Time for VOLUME DOS!**

 **Now the most important thing! Good news!**

 **I have a beta reader!**

 **Yes, you heard damn right, I have my beta reader! And his name is Little Rookie, thank you, man! You are awesome!**

 **Now let's get to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 9: Deep Black Dragon.**

* * *

 _ **I value power, ambition, and ideals. I love to project the standard of perfection, beauty**_

 _ **and excellence. At my best, I am just resourceful. At my worst, I am unashamed and amoral.**_

 _ **I am the Black Hero of Ideals. And I shall take you to the glorious evolution!**_

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

I grunted.

Seriously, I have better things to do than stay in this pointless meeting, like what? Well, I could train harder so I can fight against my rival, The White Hero. This meeting was supposed to talk about the four fallen angels that died against the Devils. I only know the name of only one of those four Fallen Angel. Raynare, the leader of that small group. Anyways, let's not get away the point is since the devils killed our comrades they were discussing if either we return the favor or not. A few agreed to invade the Devils and avenge our comrades, of course, one of the leaders of Fallen Angels, Kokabiel was the first to give this idea.

But he's lying he couldn't care shit about Raynare and the others, he is just using them as an excuse to start another pointless war. He's a fucking battle maniac.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning lazily my head to the right spotting a familiar figure.

'Talking about fucking battle maniacs…' I thought looking at the person in front of me.

In my right was someone around my age with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes wearing hit dark green T-shirt with a black jacket and finally some burgundy jeans with a few chains hanging on his jeans. This guy is Vali Lucifer one of the few people I could call a 'friend' or 'Ally'.

Of course, he only wants me to call him Vali to keep his secret 'hidden' and also, like me. He has one of the Longinus Sacred Gears. **[Divine Dividing]**

"What is it Vali…?" I asked looking at the Silver-haired.

"The meeting is over." He said simply, I raised an eyebrow and turn to look to the front, to see still some Fallen Angels getting out from the Meeting room, the last one to get out was a pissed of Kokabiel.

"Damn…I think I spaced out." I said looking around the empty room.

"You're not the only one." Vali says with a small smirk and making a gesture with his head I stand up and follow him towards the door, finally getting out and walking in the corridors with Vali walking on my right side.

"So do you have more information about the White Hero?" He suddenly asks looking at the front.

Actually, I haven't got any information of him since that day when Vali and Kuroka gave me the newspaper, I don't even know how he looks, damn I think I should've asked Kuroka about that.

I grunted. "No, the only thing I know is that he's the Queen of Serafall Leviathan and his name, Roronoa Keisuke." I stated then I narrowed my eyes. "Since that day, I don't know shit about him." I finished making him nod.

"Are you going to fight him?" He asks turning to look at me. Fight him? Of course I will, he's my rival, after all, I need to show how the truth can be destroyed by the Ideals, but why he is asking this...?

I scoffed. "Of course, I'm going to fight him, I'm just giving him some time until our fight starts," I said annoyed. "Remember that he just awakened the powers of the White Vast Dragon. I want a worthy fight, not a pathetic fight." I stated. "Why do you want to know if I'm going to fight him anyways?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, since he has a powerful Sacred Gear I wanted to see how powerful he is. I still have a slot left for someone else in my list I want to fight." Vali says making me glare at him.

"Like hell, you have your own rival or did you forgot about the Sekiryuutei Vali?." I growled out. "If you ever fight him and somehow win, I'll make sure to break the shit out of you…" I threatened. I have trained my ass since I was a kid.

He just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I want you to meet someone," Vali says, making me stop my glare and now give him a curious look.

"Who?" Since when does Vali wants me to meet someone? He's not the talkative type, or maybe it's...no that would be pretty fast.

"A new member of my team," He says making my eyes widened a little so I was right after all...Vali has found another one.

"Wait…you have a new member…?" I asked, a small hint of shock in my voice making sure I heard right.

"Yes, or well actually two members." He corrected himself making me eyes widened...how the hell did he get a lot of people fast?!

"…Two?" I repeated. He simply nodded.

"The old man knows about this?" I asked, getting another nod, if he doesn't know about this then probably the whole Grigori would attack them for invading a forbidden place.

"Yes, he was the first one I talked to," He stated. "You know, this two are really interesting ones. I actually didn't find them, they've found me, and they knew that I was finding people to join my group." He added. Huh, they can be interesting people, but we need strong ones.

"Do they have Sacred Gears…?" I asked making him shook his head.

"Thankfully they don't have a Sacred Gear. But still they are strong, that's why I invited them to join." Vali explained I just grunted.

Vali is making a team called "Vali Team." His team consist of me being second in command, Kuroka, Bikou and finally these two that I still have to meet. He doesn't want a team with Sacred Gears users I was an exception of course since we knew each other for a long time and also he says that I'm strong enough to fight and join the team so I could lend a hand and fight… _him._

Thankfully he knows his limits he wants a team first to fight that monster, he's really powerful he is someone that you can't underestimate…

"Does this two have something special for you to invite them?" I ask Vali is someone that chooses wisely his comrades. If that person doesn't have a Sacred Gear then he's a-

"The only thing I can say is that both of them are descendants." Vali suddenly says, descendants, huh? Well, that's good...but for who?

' I knew it.' I thought. " from whom are they descendent?" I asked only making him smirk I don't like when he smirks it either means he's not going to say shit or I said something 'stupid.'

"Let's not ruin the surprise." He simply stated making me narrow my eyes, like always old Vali keeping things away from me...I fucking hate when they keep information away from me.

I clicked my tongue. "Whatever, let's just get this over with," I muttered walking again into a comforting silence, making our way to our new members of the Vali Team.

* * *

Finally, entering another room where is supposed to be our meeting room. The room was like the others, black. But with enough light to brighten the room.

"We're back," Vali said simply, making three heads turn to look at us one of them was familiar while the others two are unfamiliar. In other words our new members.

"Jeez! Finally! You took a lot of time!" A familiar Youkai whined, making me sigh.

The Youkai, Bikou is the descendant of the Monkey King Sun Wukong, he has short black hair and he's dressed in something that like a Chinese armor from ancient times. While I admit he's strong…his attitude is annoying as hell.

" **Ah, so everyone is here."** An unfamiliar polite voice says making me turn my head where the voice came from.

The first one was a bespectacled boy around the age of Vali and mine, he has blonde hair and blue eyes he's also dressed in a business suit. What got my attention is the sword resting on his sheath..or swords.

Finally, standing in front of us, the bespectacled boy bowed politely.

"Greetings, my name is Arthur Pendragon. It's a Pleasure meeting you…?" He half introduced and ask.

"Raiden the name's Raiden." I introduced myself. Actually, I'm surprised that Vali could make the descendant of King Arthur join our team. Heh cheeky bastard.

"Pleasure meeting you, Raiden," Arthur says.

"Hi~! My name is Le Fay Pendragon! Pleasure meeting you Raiden-sama!" The small magician says, making me look at her. Just like his brother she's descendant not only King Arthur but of Morgan Le Fay as well, maybe Arthur is a descendant of Morgan as well. Just like his brother, she has blonde hair with blue eyes her age appealing around a middle schooler. Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars adorning the witch hat and a matching blue cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

I quickly got on one knee and grabbed her hand, giving a soft kiss on the back of her palm making her blush slightly. "Please call me only Raiden, Le Fay-chan."

Indeed, I'm a proud gentleman.

"I...I umm..." Le Fay-chan stammered not knowing what to say with her blush darkening slowly.

"Ah, I see a gentleman in our team," Arthur says with a smile on his face. "Something tells me we are going to get along really well."

Moving slowly my hand away from Le Fay-chan's hand, I looked around trying to find my Nekomata. "Where is Kuroka-san?" I asked with an eyebrow.

Vali just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, since that day we gave you information about the White Hero, I asked her where she was going. She only said, 'I have to go to my new house.'" Vali answered.

"She didn't say '~nya'?" Bikou says trying to imitate the voice of Kuroka…failing horribly. Making me glare at him, who dares him to try and imitate her?!

"Yes she said that, but like hell I'm going to say it," Vali stated he turns to me. "Anyways, as you can see, Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon are both descendants of King Arthur Pendragon and Morgan Le Fay."

"Yes yes I know, Vali," I stated annoyed.

"Also, Arthur was a member of the Hero Faction." That make my eyes shot open. Turning my look to Arthur, to make sure Vali was saying the truth. He only nodded his head.

"Yes, I was in the Hero Faction before, I was one of their strongest swordmen," He explained, taking out the sword from his sheath making me narrow my eyes at the holy power that the sword has.

"…Are you a holy user perhaps?" I asked getting a nod from here.

"Yes I am. This is Excalibur Ruler, one of my swords." He introduced his weapon, as far as I know, the original Excalibur was broken in the third war and pieces were made into seven swords. If I'm not wrong, this fragment is the most powerful compared to the other swords.

Sheathing his sword, he takes the other one, making me flinch at the amount of holy power the sword has.

"And finally, the most powerful holy sword. Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone." He says making my eyes widened in awe.

'One of the most powerful holy swords…?' I thought. Yes, I've heard about Caliburn, but to be stronger than the True Excalibur? That's pretty shocking.

"What do you think?" Vali suddenly asks looking at me with his arms crossed.

I hummed. "Not bad. I'm curious, what does a beautiful young girl like you can do?" I questioned looking at Le Fay-chan.

"I can use magic!" Le Fay-chan exclaimed happily making me look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"So you are a magician Le Fay-chan?" I asked getting a happy nod from her.

"Yes! Unlike my Nii-sama! I joined a Magician Association called, "Golden Dawn!" She exclaimed happily again.

'Huh,…she's really cheerful.' I thought looking at the magician girl who is humming happily. She's really adorable!

"Vali, do they know the reason of this team…?" I asked looking at Vali who nodded his head.

"Yes, we know about this team, and we accepted I want to fight someone strong who can hold against my Caliburn and me," Arthur says, caressing his sword.

"I'm here because I'm worried if Nii-sama gets hurt!" She exclaims concerned, making Arthur sigh.

"I told you before Le Fay…I can take care of myself." He reminded her. Making her look at him.

Bastard! She's worried about you and you treat her like that?!

"I know but still…" She trailed off sadly making me softly pat her hat, making the magician girl look up to me.

"It's alright. I respect what you are doing, to be a young beautiful girl and a magician it's something I can respect." I praised her making her blush a little again and mutter a small thank you.

"Huh…so…whats up with the butler clothes?" Bikou says with a stupid grin. Making me sigh. Her we go...

"…Pardon me?" Arthur asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, I'm out." I stated getting out from the room.

Like hell I want to hear the horrible jokes of the shitty monkey.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find out that I'm in another place, a familiar place the place was all black, except for the sky that was shining white.

'What am I doing here…?' I asked, I don't remember that he said we would train today…

 **[BAZZAZZAAASH!]** A familiar dragon roared, making me turn to look at the black dragon who is meters away from me, flying towards me.

Finally making his way towards me he descends from the sky, he is a bipedal dragon resembling a dragon (no shit) and a dinosaur with some dark patches around his black body his eyes has red scleras, white irises, and black pupils, with a small horn-like prostrution on the tip of his snout. His head sports a thundercloud-like crest tipped with a light blue decoration at the base of his neck is black, stud-like feature, and atop of his shoulders are similar larger features resembling armor padding. The bases of his wings have the same padding, and fanned, splayed, and webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on the edge. The lower part of his arms are somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark colored hands on the undersides.

And finally the most noticeable part of him, is his tail that looks like a large, round, conical and spiked formation like an electric generator.

This is the Deep Black Dragon, Zekrom my partner.

"What is it, Zekrom?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

The black dragon, now named Zekrom, tilts his head looking down at me with his piercing eyes.

 **[Raiden, have you mastered that power?]** Zekrom asks.

I sighed. "Not yet, I can use it of course…like 15 seconds, but then I lost control of my power."

 **[Our power Raiden, our power.]** Zekrom reminded me. **[We need to train more then, who knows when are we going to fight against my older sister.]**

I grunted. "You know…you shouldn't worry a lot, we have a lot of advantage than the White Hero." I reminded him.

Now it was his time to grunt. **[Don't understimate my sister Raiden, like me, she chooses her wielders wisely.]**

I looked at Zekrom with curious eyes. "Are you okay? I have never seen you acting like this before."

 **[That kid…Roronoa Keisuke, right? He is far more different than his previous wielders.]**

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you telling me that he's far more powerful than… _him_?" I asked if thats true then, I should pay a visit right now to the White Hero. Unfortunately Zekrom shook his head.

 **[No, his previous wielder is by far the most powerful I have ever met, the kid has to train a lot to get on his level.]** Zekrom stated.

"How you even know about Roronoa?" I asked, how does he know that he has something 'Special.'

 **[My sister was the first one to get his wielder, and I wanted to know who was the White Hero, when my eyes fell upon the kid. I was…impressed that my sister choose someone like him.]**

"Why?" I asked what the hell Zekrom is trying to say...?

Zekrom didn't answer, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. **[Forget about it. We need to get stronger. I want to show her the reason that the Ideals are far stronger than the Truth.]**

I looked at him with narrowed eyes and then sighed. "Alright, let's do this then."

I closed my eyes and concentrate my demonic power. I could feel small lighting dancing around my body, finally, I opened my eyes to see in fact that I have blue light lightning dancing, especially in my lower back. Every second the lightning was started to grow more and more and taking a shape of a huge tail. Finally, stopping I could feel something heavy in my lower back, my Sacred Gear. **[Teravolt]**

Suddenly, my Sacred Gear starting to spin and glow a light blue color with some electricity dancing outside the tail.

 **[Tera!]** My sacred gear shouted, having the same voice as Zekrom, masculine and dominant.

"I'm ready," I said looking at Zekrom who nodded his head.

 **[Good. Let's begin.]** Zekrom says making his tail glow and spin.

And we started my training, to gain control of one of my most powerful attacks.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

Everyone was here in the ORC, but the atmosphere was…serious Buchou was sitting in a chair with a narrowed eyes, while Akeno was looking at her with concerned eyes, the woman dressed like maid, Grayfia I think was talking something with Buchou Kiba was resting his back on a wall with narrowed eyes and Koneko sitting on a chair with her stoic expression and finally, the Idiot of the year Keisuke was in the sofa…with his arms crossed and…snoring loudly.

And of course, there was Asia-chan and me with concerned looks since we don't know whats happening.

"It's time." Buchou suddenly says, standing up from her seat.

"Buchou…what are you talking-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room this one was different than Buchou and Sitri-senpai…it looked like a bird, a phoenix to be specific encased in a circular shape. But the most surprising part is that fire was erupting around the circle.

Finally after a few minutes the fire fades away…showing a tall man probably the same size as Keisuke in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a black stylish pants and a red button up shirt, which was open to show off his chest.

At this moment, I could feel that this guy was a damn jerk.

"Ahhh, and Riser has arrived in the human realm…" The now named Riser says, turning around to face us. "I've come all this way to see you…my beloved Rias." He says his smirk growing more, making Bu-

WAIT! B-BELOVED?!

"Alright…who is this douche…?" I asked, trying to control my anger.

"This gentleman is the third son of Lord and Lady Phenex, Riser Phenex. He is a pure-blooded devil and third line of the heir to the house of Phenex." Grayfia-sama explained.

"And that means…what?" I asked looking at Grayfia-sama with an eyebrow raised.

"It means that he's the fiancé of the next head house of Gremory," Grayfia-sama explained again.

"Fiancé of what?!" I asked shocked. "Y-You're joking right?!"

"I am not. Ojou-sama has been engaged to Riser-sama from some time now." Grayfia-sama says.

G-GETTING MARRIED?! N-NO SHE CAN'T! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!

* * *

We waited for some minutes since Akeno-san decided to make some tea for everybody…Buchou was now sitting on the couch with the bastard….while everyone was including me close to a wall…except for Keisuke who is still sleeping in another couch.

"Lovely." Riser says taking a sip from his tea, while an arm resting on her shoulder, playing with the hair of Buchou. "The tea of the Queen of my beloved fiancé good as always." He complimented Akeno-san

Akeno-san merely smiled a fake smile. "Thank you Riser-san." She bowed.

Huh…so Akeno-san hates him too.

'Fucking asshole…Buchou would never marry that bastard.' I thought glaring at the bastard sitting with Buchou.

Using his other hand, he started to caress her leg with a perverted smile…bastard! Thankfully she stands up with her eyes closed.

"That's enough Riser, just le it go," Bushou says annoyed. "Why don't you understand? I have no intention of ever marrying you." Buchou says only for him to smile smugly.

"But my darling, But I believe your family circumstances says otherwise…you can't still afford to be selfish."

Buchou turns to glare at him. "I will not bring my family to ruin!" She says. "But that doesn't mean that my husband would be someone like you I would choose my husband!"

"Remember it's imperative for Devils to remain Pure-Blood." Riser reminded her. "We still recovering our numbers from the last war. But your father and Sirzechs-sama decided on this arrangement with the future in Devils in mind." He says, Buchou simply turned away from him.

"My Father, my Nii-sama, and my whole clan made this decision because they are in a rush," Buchou says. "For the final time. Riser." She turns to glare at him again. "I will not marry you!"

He simply stands up and grabs her chin, looking at her with his smug smile. "For the last time, Rias. You will marry me." He shot back.

Bastard! I will not let him touch Buchou like that!

"Hey!" I yelled, making him turn to look at me with a boring gaze.

"Hmmm? Who are you again?" He asks with an unconcerned tone.

"I am Buchou pawn! And I will kick your ass if you don't take your dirty hands from her!" I threatened making Buchou look at me with wide eyes.

While Riser just glared at me. "You stinky pawn…do you even know ho you are talking to?"

"Yeah! With a damn idiot! You damn grilled chicken!" I said making his eye twitch. And getting a few chuckles from behind.

"How…did you called me you insect?" He asks, taking her hands away from Buchou.

"You heard me! Grilled Chicken!" I repeated, looking at how his hand started to be engulfed by fire.

"You're good as dead!" He yelled, throwing a torrent of fire towards me.

"ISE!" Buchou yelled shocked.

 **[Absorb!]**

Surprising the fire stopped in front of me, floating in mid-air after a few seconds the fire flied where Riser is, making him crossed his arms doing his best to protect himself from the fire. But the fire didn't stop, the fire kept moving finally getting to his destination.

" **Oi Oi…you shouldn't play with fire inside a building."** A familiar voice says making my eyes widen, I look behind Riser to see that my older brother, Keisuke who is still sitting with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes. I Looked how the fire was going his way where the his sacred gear is, absorbing the attack from Riser. And then, he disappeared his Jet-tail.

"Hmmm?" Riser turns around finally spotting Keisuke who is looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business," Keisuke growled out. Making Riser narrowed his eyes.

"You low-class devil do you even know who you are talking to?" Riser says glaring Keisuke.

"No, and I don't care, I want to know what the hell are you doing here?" Keisuke demanded. "As far as I know Rias wouldn't accept jerks like you."

"Then what are you doing here?" Rias joked with a smile on her face making me chuckle.

"Oi! I'm saving your ass here!" Keisuke reminded her. Finally standing up Keisuke returned the glare to Riser. "Now, the hell are you doing here?" Keisuke repeated.

"I'm here to pick my fiancé." Riser answered standing in front of Keisuke trying to look taller. But failing since the two are on the same size. "So you better give some respect insect."

Keisuke clicked his tongue. "Why should I respect people like you? Heck, you are not even worth my damn time, now get out from my view before I puke my ballsack."

"Why you…! You better watch your tongue…pest." Riser says his hand started to get engulfed by fire again.

"Or what?" Keisuke challenged. "Give me a damn reason before my fist meets your shitty face." Keisuke threatened, taking a fighting stance.

Before Riser could say something, a new circle appeared on the floor. This one was a familiar seal.

" **Kei-taaaaan!"** A familiar childish voice rang in our ears, we couldn't see thanks to the amount of light coming from the magic circle, but we know who was the caster.

Finally, the light fades away showing a familiar magical girl with her pink wand.

"Kei-tan! I have something for-" She suddenly stops when she looks at the scene in front of her.

She glanced at Keisuke then at Riser. Then back at Keisuke. Then back to Riser she kept doing this for a few minutes.

"Kei-tan…whats going on…?" Serafall asks.

I looked back at the two jerks, Riser has his eyes widened in horror while Keisuke just sighed and put his hands on his pockets.

"Well…Mr. Yakatori decided to-"

He was suddenly interrupted when Riser quickly puts his arm around Keisuke's shoulder making the green haired quiet down. Surprised by the sudden action.

"L-L-L-Leviathan-sama!" Riser exclaimed shocked. "I-Is this your s-servant?" Riser asked.

Serafall-sama giggled. "Teehee~! Yup! He's my super adorable servant~!" Serafall-sama says, making Riser to paled a lot. But then she looks at both of them with a curious expression. "Are you two…friends?"

"Like hell I'm going to-"

"Yes! Of course Leviathan-sama! We are good friends! We are talking about…huh…" Riser trailed off trying to find a good excuse. "About…M-Magical girls! That's right! I think Magical girl it's a good TV show! Am I right, buddy?!" He asks looking at Keisuke with a fake friendly smile.

"The hell are you-"

"Do you like it too?! Riser-chan, Kei-tan?!" Serafall-sama suddenly asks with stars on her eyes. "Did you watched the episode 34?! Do you have the Copy of _Magical Girl Spiral Seven Alternative_?!" Serafall-sama asks teleporting in front of them making them recoil back.

"U-Uhh…" Riser trailed off.

"Alright! First get your arm off me!" Keisuke says, removing Riser's arm away from his shoulder. "Second, like hell I will watch something like that!" Keisuke says making Serafall-sama looked at him with shock. "And finally, the hell is happening, Fiancé?" He asks looking at Buchou with an eyebrow raised.

"K-Kei-taaan!" Serafall-sama whined, her eyes looking at Keisuke with shock and sadness. "Y-You don't like Magical Girl….?" Serafall-sama asks with sad eyes making Keisuke flinch.

"W-Well…I like your costume. But the TV show sucks!" Keisuke exclaimed, blushing lightly.

That got a small smile from Serafall-sama, but then she pouted. "Mmmm~! Thats not true! Magical Girl is the best show of all time!" Serfall-sama exclaimed then her eyes widened and snapped her fingers. "I have an idea! When this is over! You and I are going to watch all the volumes of Magical girl~! We are going to have lots and lots of fun~!" Serafall-sama says clasping her hands together.

"What!" Keisuke yelled. "No way in hell I'm going to watch that shitty-"

He was interrupted by a finger pressing on his lips. "Shhh~! I know I know…you are excited to watch all the volumes of Magical Girl with your adorable King~! But be patient my adorable Queen~!" Serafall-sama says a smile on her face.

"MMPHMMPH!" Keisuke muffled.

"H-Hold on! Are you the Queen of Leviathan-sama?!" Riser asks shocked, pointing a finger to him.

Removing the finger of Serafall-sama away, he nodded. "Yeah, got a problem?"

He just keeps looking at Keisuke with shocked eyes, finally he shook his head and glares at Keisuke.

"A lot of people are talking about you in the underworld…" Riser says. "To be more specific, about your Sacred Gear…" He added.

"Can you get to the point?" Keisuke asks annoyed.

"Ahh…so you don't know…? Do you even know who was the past possessor of your Sacred Gear?" Riser asks.

"…No?" Keisuke half answered and half asked.

'What is he talking about…?' I thought looking at Riser who is still glaring at Keisuke.

"Hmph. Whatever, I'm not here to talk about this! Riser stated making Grayfia nod her head.

"Indeed, we are here to talk about business," Grayfia says, making the atmosphere freeze again.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

I was right now with Sera-tan and the others, Sera-tan was hugging me like if I was a teddy bear beside me was Ise who is glaring at me, yeah I smell a lot of envy.

"I've said it a lot of times, Grayfia! I will not _marry_ him!" Rias declared, glaring at the Yakatori.

"Ojou-sama, you know its something that your father and Lord Phenex agreed upon."

Rias just crossed her arms, increasing her glare at the Smirking Yakatori. "I don't care, I refuse to marry someone like him!"

Grayfia just sighed and shook her head. "It seems that we have to do it in the other way…" Grayfia says, catching the attention of Rias. "Sirzechs-sama knew you would refuse the arrengment. So he decided to give you a chance."

"Nii-sama?" Rias questioned. So his brother decided to lend a hand huh? I know about him thanks to Sera-tan, but I have never seen him in person.

Grayfia nodded. "Yes, Sirzechs-sama said to get out of the arrengement you have to play a Rating Game against Riser-sama." That caused Ria's eyes widen. "If you win, then you will not marry Riser-sama but if you lose, then you'll have to marry Riser-sama without hesitation."

Rias scoffed. " In other words, Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right?" Rias says pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So you also decline the fight between Riser-sama and his peerage in a Rating Game?" Grayfia asked.

Rias shook her head. "Of course not, this is the only option I have to break the arrangement," Rias says with a sigh.

Riser chuckled. "So you want to play a Rating Game? I don't mind, you are just slowing the inevitable Rias" Riser smirked. "Unlike you, I have participated in the true Rating Games. And of course won almost all the games, are you sure you want to do this, Rias?"

"Yes. I will win this game!" Rias declared.

"Ha! Fine, if you win then you can do whatever you want…" Riser says. "But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

"Understood, I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Both of you agree?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

The two High-Class Devils affirmed at the same time and glaring at each other. One showing determination and the other showing superiority.

"Understood. I will inform then both households." Grayfia says.

"So Rias, is that little group from there is your peerage?Is that all you have? " He asks pointing to the ORC members.

"So what? They are enough to defeat you, Riser." Rias says with her arms crossed.

"Hahahahaha!" He just laughed and snap his fingers.

Behind Grayfia, a magic orange circle appeared, taking the shape of a phoenix and fire dancing around the circle, but that didn't catch my attention. But the people inside the fire.

"Rias…I have fifteen members. In other words. I have a complete peerage."

And he was right, he has fifteen members and all of them are-

"Fifteen members?! And all of them are hot as hell!" Ise blurted out looking at the peerage with envy.

"W-Why I can't be this guy?!" Ise yelled, crying anime tears. I just signed.

"O-Oi…Rias why your servant is looking at me with envy?" Riser asks looking at Ise with an eyebrow raised.

Rias merely sighed. "He has that dream of having a harem," Rias stated.

"Eww~!" One of the girls, with ponytails, exclaimed. Looking at Ise with disgust.

"Why is that weirdo looking at me!" Another one exclaimed.

"What a pervert…" Another one says.

Riser just chuckled. "Oh is that so…?" He muttered turning to his peerage with a smirk. "Yubelluna!" He called out.

A busty woman with purple hair took a step forward. "Yes, Riser-sama," She says, walking where Riser and Rias are.

I just stare with the other members of the ORC watching how the woman, Yubelluna makes her way to his king.

When she finally made her way to Riser, they…started to kiss. A tongue Kiss.

'Well…that was fast.' I thought looking at the scene with disgust.

"Eeep~! Kei-tan don't look!" Sera-tan says, putting her hands on my face, more specific on my eyes making me sweatdrop.

"You know…I have seen you naked a lot of times…I don't think a tongue kiss would traumatize me…" I stated, moving Sera-tan hand away from my face.

'And let's not forget about Mil-tan…' I thought feeling a chill on my back. That guy was the only one to traumatize me.

"Oh! You're right~! Teehee~!" Sera-tan giggled hugging me more tighter.

"Damn bastard!" Ise yelled with envy. I thought it was directly at me, but it was directed to Riser.

"Ah, can you see this? You will never get this in your life. You are pathetic." Riser says, massaging one of Yubelluna breast.

Ise looked angry yet at the same time sad, so like a good older brother I know what I have to do.

"Oi…donot worry I know you will get your own Harem." I said, patting him on the back, getting his attention.

"R-Really?!" Ise asks with a happy yet perverted smile on his face.

"No." I said making Ise now cry anime tears.

Ahhh, I'm the best brother.

"You suck Roronoa! I hope you die virgin!" Ise yelled falling on his knees.

"But seriously, I can't believe that you are acting like this just because that guy is tongue kissing a woman."

"And playing with her oppai!" Ise added.

"…Right, let me ask you a question. Do you know why this guy over there has a peerage full of ladies?" I asked.

"Uh…because he wants a harem?" Ise says.

I shook my head. "Well…true but there's another reason." I stated getting a lot of curious looks from everyone.

"Because nobody loves him," I stated.

"What did you say?!" Riser yelled glaring at me.

I pulled away Serafall and turn to look at the offended Yakatori.

"Well, it's true I mean if I had a peerage, it wouldn't be a peerage of full girls. I would add stronger members, to win Rating Games, but what I see in front of me is a peerage to fulfill your pathetic fantasies." I explained.

"My peerage is strong! We have never lost a match before!" Riser exclaimed, pissed at my explanation.

I grunted. "Alright alright, yeah maybe you've won a lot of matches, but its really necessary to dressed them like that?" I said pointing everyone. "Well, the little brat over there at least has a dress." I said pointing at the girl with twin tails getting a tick mark from her.

"H-How dare you! I-I'm not a brat! Who are you anyways?!" The offended girl says crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Roronoa Keisuke Que-"

"He's my adorable Queen!" Sera-tan added hugging me again.

"Y-You are L-Leviathan-sama Queen?!" The girl asks shocked, I just nodded my head.

She quickly recomposed herself and bowed. "My apologies, my name is Ravel Phenex its a pleasure meeting you Roronoa-sama, Leviathan-sama." She introduced herself.

"Oh…right." I said and looked at the pissed of Riser. "Like I said, your peerage can be strong, but you used them only to achieve your wet dreams. Heck, I bet that you are a damn fool that wants to get attention by forcing young ladies to dressed in that way." I concluded.

"You damn bastard…You should know your place." Riser says making his way towards me slowly. I could feel Sera-tan hugging me tightly and was about to say somethingto Riser, but I've put a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

'This is my fight, not hers.' I thought looking at the pisses Yakatori.

" **No Riser-sama, I'll take care of him."** An unfamiliar voice says, making me turn to look at Riser's to see a young woman taking a step forward. She actually looks familiar…She has shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her attire was actually…interesting it consist of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomatch, and black, low-heeled shoes. Her qipao is opened in the chest area…giving everyone a great view of her breasts and cleavage she also wears black armguards over her forearms.

'I have seen her before…' I thought looking at the young woman.

"Ahhh…Xuelan." Riser says, looking at the young woman witha smirk. "So you want to show him a lesson?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll make sure that he keeps his mouth shut." The young woman, now named Xuelan says glaring at me.

"Heh?" Was my only response.

"You can be the Queen of Leviathan-sama, however I don't like how you are talking to my King, I think its time for you to show some respect." She says making me raise an eyebrow.

"So…you want to fight me?" I ask getting a nod from her.

"Yes, I want to see how strong the Queen of Leviathan-sama," She stated. "Do you accept my challenge, Queen of Leviathan-sama?" She asked.

"I accept," I answered without hesitation.

"Oi! Keisuke are you sure?" Ise says a little concerned.

"Yeah. If she wants a fight she is going to have one." I stated, realsing me from Serafall, and walking to the middle of the room, while Xuelan walked to the other side of the room.

Finally, stopping she turns to look at me with narrowed eyes, I returned the look. There was a long silence, everyone was watching intently at the two of us. Heck not even Serafall was making a sound, but I could feel her eyes looking at me, probably concerned if something bad happens to me.

"Rules?" I asked. If there's not a rule then this fight would be in complete disadvantage for her.

"Since you are a Queen, you can only use the power of one piece. While I will use mine and no magic _or_ Sacred Gears, fair enough, White Hero?" She explained the rules making me smirk.

'Heh, so she knows too.' I thought. I nodded my head accepting her rules. "Alright, fair enough."

"Are you ready?" Xuelan asked me making a kung-fu like stance. I nodded my head.

"Always." I answered taking a fighting stance.

Without waisting time, she rushed forwards making my eyes widen. I shook my head and decided to make a move too, so I decided to run towards her cocking back a fist, ready to deliver a powerful punch, she quickly moves out of the way making me hit only the wind, I turn around just in time for her to hit me right in the face with a powerful kick, making me recoil back. Before I could recover from the kick she raises her leg again delivering a powerful front kick on my chest, making me gasp and sending my body flying to a nearby wall.

Finally, my butt hitting the floor, I slowly look up to see Xulean in her kung-fu fighting style looking down to me.

"I hope you are better than this." Xuelan says with narrowed eyes.

I smirked, slowly standing up and grabbing my chest.

'Well she can pack a kick…I think she's a Rook.' I thought inhaling some air. 'I will use my Rook powers then.'

"I'm just warming up," I said, before she could come up with something, I rush forwards making her raise an eyebrow in surprise. She spins around ready to deliver a spinning kick but I stopped and grabbed her leg,stopping her attack and macking her eyes widen but she quickly jumped and kicked me with her other leg, pushing me away and getting free from my grasp but I just shook the pain away and rushed forwards again, cocking my fist and launching it forwards, this time, she didn't have time to dodge the punch, my fist went directly to her stomach making her winced in pain and pushing her away from me. Without wasting time, I rush towards her with my arm cocked back ready to deliver a powerful punch but this time in her face. But she saw this coming and jumped out of the way making me hit the wall that was behind her.

I look to my right to see her rushing towards me and jumping in the air, ready to give me a flying dropkick, before she could land a hit, I quickly turn around and raised my arms. Blocking the powerful kick but pushing me away. I lowered a little my arms to see her rushing forwards I just raised again my arms. Blocking and dodging all the kicks I could some of them hitting my sides making me flinch in pain. Waiting for her to deliver a front kick, I quickly put my arms down and move my upper body to the right, dodging her attack and grabbing her leg with my arm but she quickly jumps and uses her other leg ready to kick me right the chest, but, this time, I grabbed her other leg with my other hand, making her upper body fall to the floor.

Without wasting time, I raised my leg ready to stomp her only for her to spin making me fell to the floor and change positions with her. I was on the floor while she was sitting on top of me, she cocked a fist ready to deliver a deadly punch, but I quickly grab her fist and used my other hand to push her away and making her stand up I quickly stand up only for me to get a kick right on my chest making me fall to one knee. I look up to see her raising her leg and bringing it down. Hitting the top of my head and making me fell face first to the floor with a small crack on the floor.

Ignoring the pain I grab her leg and pushed her back, making her fall to the floor I quickly stand up and raised my leg ready to stomp her, only for her to rolled out of the way she quickly stands up and takes her fighting stance but while she was doing that I was right now in front of her. I decided, this time, to tackle her using my shoulder and hitting her right in the stomach sending her away she finally stops when her back hit the wall behind her.

She slowly stands up, grabbing her stomach with an arm while her other arm resting on the wall.

"Are you done?" I asked wiping some blood from my mouth.

"You wish!" She exclaimed running towards me and jumping in the air, raising her leg ready to deliver a flying kick, I quikly move to the right just in time to see Xuelan making a hole in the wall. But she quickly pulls out her leg from the wall, taking some dust along the way and turns her gaze towards me, she quickly started to spin. Knowing what she's going to do, I quickly crouch down just in time for her to miss her kick only for a few centimeters away. Without wasting time, I tackled her again pushing her back and deliver a few punches to her face and stomach before she could keep her guard up I raised my leg and send a Spartan kick to her stomach, sending her away from me and finally her body hits the floor.

I just stared amazed to see her still standing up, grabbing her stomach and glaring at me.

"Is that all?" I asked looking how her glare deepened.

"AAARRRG!" She just roared rushing forwards, ignoring the pain on her stomach, I just fell to one knee and cocked my arm looking at the furious woman who is ready to land a hit to my face. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes.

" _Dragon…"_ I whispered…

I could feel my heart beating fast every second.

I quckly shot open my eyes just in time to see a foot in front of my face moving my head to the left, dodging the kick sucessfully but then she brings quickly her leg down, her heel hitting my shoulder and making me wince in pain.

But that didn't stop my powerful strike.

"PUUUNCH!" I yelled shooting forwards my not engulfed fire fist to her stomach making her coughed blood and sending her away from me.

Finally her body hits the floor, I just stare at her just in case she's going to stand up, but no I just knocked her out. Ending the fight.

"I think this is my win…" I muttered slowing standing up and grabbing my shoulder, wincing a little. I give one last look at the unconcious Xulean making sure she doesn't stand up. I turn to my friends and make my way to them.

" **I-I'm not d-done y-yet…"** A familiar voice wheezed out making my eyes widen in surprise, I turn my head to see in fact Xuelan who is struggling to stand up.

I narrowed my eyes at her stubbornness.

"Why are you still fighting? I won fair and square. You can't even stand up." I stated looking at the struggling woman.

She looks up and met my gaze, her chin dripping with blood.

"B-Because…" She tried to say. She grabbing her stomach and falled to her knees she looked like she was ready to puke whatever she has inside.

'Damn I think I overloaded my punch…' I thought looking at the woman.

"Because what? You want to presume how powerful you really are? Just because you defeated the 'Queen of Leviahthan' doesn't mean you are going to be by far the most powerful around the underworld." I stated. "Remember, I was just reincarnated you defeating me means nothing in the underworld." I finished.

She didn't say a word, she was still trying to stand up the only sound I could hear form her was when she was inhaling all the air she could.

Finally standing up with an arm holding her stomach. Her legs were shaking meaning that she was on her limits her body pleading to fall to the floor but she ignored it and finally she looks at me.

"No…I want to fight because…I-I don't want to fail…my king." She finished making my eyes widen.

'Is she doing this for him…?' I thought shocked, loking at Xuelan who is walking shakily towards me, ready to deliver a punch.

'She's…like me. She was fighting all this time to protect the pride of his king. While I was doing the same to protect the repuation of my King, Sera-tan…' I thought looking at the young woman, who is right now standing in front of me…

Raising a shaky fist, she slowly moved her fist hitting me softly on my stomach, she was doing this again and again. Doing her best to hurt me. But she didn't hurt me in the slightest. I just keep staring at the woman who is giving me weak hits to my chest.

For some people this would be pathetic.

For others this would be sad.

For others this would be shameful.

But for me…this is to have determination.

To keep fighting even if your body is pleading you to take a rest.

I respect that.

From this day forwards, Xuelan got my respect.

"…Ack!" She winced in pain stopping her fist in mid air. I just watched how her arm was slowly falling and finally she closed her eyes. Her body falling to the floor before her body could hit the floor I caught her. Making sure she doesn't hit the floor.

Carrying her body in bridal style wincing a little at the pain I have in my shoulder right now. I made my way towards the peerage of Riser. Who are shocked to see one of her comrades unconcious.

"Soo who of you are going to help me with this…?" I asked shaking a little the body of Xuelan.

"I will take her." A woman with a light brown hair and gray eyes said, her outfit was a black jacket with matching jeans the right side of her jeans is cut off. But the most noticeable part of her was her white mask that was covering the right side of her face.

I nodded and gave Xuelan to her who was now carrying her in bridal style.

"Tell her that was a good fight…one of the best fights I had." I told her making her nod with a small smile on her face.

"Of course." She says walking towards her allies.

"Kei-taaaan~!" Destroying the serious moment Sera-tan rushed forwards bringing me into a _painful_ hug making me grunt in pain. "That was amazing~!" She praised me.

"S-Sera-tan…my body hurts please stop." I pleaded.

"Never~!"

I sighed at her childish actitude.

"A-Anyways!" Riser voice suddenly rang into my ears. "It seems that I underestimated you…Queen of Leviathan-sama" He says to me, then he turned to look at Rias and her peerage. "You know…I feel generous today, I will give you 10 days before the Rating Game starts." He says.

"How generous, Riser." Rias says with sarcasm.

Ignoring her sarcastic statement he walked towards his peerage "See you in 10 days, my fiancé." Riser says, making a magic circle and dissapearing with his peerage.

"I should go to, I need to bring the news that you are going to make a Rating Game." Grayfia says, bowing to the ORC group.

Then she turns to Sera-tan and me, bowing.

"Farewell, Leviathan-sama, Roronoa-sama." When her mouth left those words she disappeared in a magic circle.

.

.

.

"Well…that was a good fight!" Ise says with a grin.

"Yes, I have to admit that was a really good fight, Keisuke," Rias says with a smile on her face, getting multiple nods from his peerage.

"Thats my Kei-tan~! The best Queen of all time~!" Sera-tan exclaimed happily.

"U-Ummm, Keisuke-senpai…" The voice of Asia suddenly rang in my ears looking up I could see her standing in front of me looking at me shyly. "D-Does your shoulder hurts…?" She asked me, pointing to my shoulder.

"Yeah…but don't worry maybe-"

I was interrupted by a green aura coming from my shoulder I looked to Asia to see her healing my shoulder taking the pain away slowly.

Finally she stops healing me and takes a step back, I rolled my shoulder making it crack surprised that the pain faded away.

"Ahhh..much better, thank you Asia." I thanked her making her smile.

"Glad I could help!"

"So, what are you going to do Rias?" I asked her.

"Easy, we are not going to waste time, we are going to train. If you want you can join us." Rias offered, I nodded my head.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Rias-chan! Can I come too~! Pleeaaseee~!" Sera-tan says clasping her hands together.

"O-Of course, you can come with us Leviathan-sama," Rias stated making Sera-tan cheered with a small 'yaay~'

"Alright then, tomorrow we are going to start our training, better you guys pack some things," Rias stated.

I nodded and made my way towards the door. Getting followed from everyone. But then I stopped my eyes widening in surprise.

"Wait!" I yelled making them flinch and take a step back.

"What is it Kei-tan?" Sera-tan asks.

I just turn around to face them, my eyes widened in shock, awe and surprise.

"I remember her!" I yelled making them raise an eyebrow.

"Who? The woman you fought?" Rias asks.

"Yes!" I stated.

"Well, where did you saw her before, senpai?" Kiba asks.

"Wait! You guys don't know her?!" I asked shocked only for them to shook their heads.

"Are you okay Keisuke? I think she kicked you really hard in the head." Ise says a little concerned.

"Come on guys! I can't believe you don't know her!" I said.

"Alright alright! Are you going to tell us or what?!" Rias snapped annoyed.

.

.

.

"I fought against Chun-Li!" I exclaimed making everyone sweatdrop or facepalm.

"…Idiot." Koneko says. Walking away with everyone following her.

"What?! Come on! She looks exactly like her!" I exclaimed following from behind.

* * *

 **You know, I thought this chapter was going to be short, but I've got inspired hahaha….Well, I hope you liked it so far…to be honest, I have a lot of things to say in a A/N but today is different it seems. Hmm.**

 **Time for reviews!**

 **Frank- Glad you like it so far! Cheers man!**

 **Sano- Thank you! And about your suggestions, I think I will pick one of them. I don't want a huge harem. Cheers!**

 **Xuan- You know I feel really bad for Keisuke but oh well! He has to deal with it…and what do you mean by clicky type? Sorry English is not my first language xD! Cheers!**

 **Guest- Good job my child, you just have increased my power.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Yeah Keisuke is like that, he doesn't like to express how he feels around other people. And you are right! Keisuke getting married while Serafall was dreaming about a threesome! Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one!**

 **Mahesvara- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! Cheers!**

 **BANKAISEN- Thank you! Hope you like this one! Cheers my friend!**

 **Withdrawnmadness000- Yeah don't worry the other dragon we are going to hear more about him in future chapters, and yeah you are not the only one asking about Keisuke if he's going to use three sword style, I have to think, I don't want to make him op as fuck.**

 **Keisuke Harem- Serafall, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Sona, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Momo, Xuelan, Yasaka, WIP!**

 **Issei Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kunou, WIP!**

 **Well as you can see, the harem is still the same. But I will just add one more for each one of them. And that's it.**

 **Now before I end this I want to thank again Little Rookie for being my beta reader! Cheers man! You rock!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	10. Second Base

**What's up, guys! Diablo here and yes a new chapter...! Let me tell you something before we start. You are going to see a lot of different things, some of them canon and the others they are canon, but they are not ordered...Bah! You are going to see it soon.**

 **Now let's get to the important part. About the fanfic, I have seen a lot of questions and some request…about what…?**

 **Can Keisuke use santoryuu/ three sword style? If he doesn't, can you put him learn three sword style? The answer is…**

 **Sure I can, of course, he's not going to get the swords really fast, it's going to take some time to get each sword.**

 **Now this question is probably going to be asked a lot.**

 **Are you going to put the same swords? Or new ones?**

 **Well of course I can take some suggestions if you guys want, but the sword that I'm going to defiantly stay is Wado Ichimonji that one is going to stay the others two if you want a can change them if I don't receive a suggestion then, of course, the other swords are going to appear Also! He's going to fight with his fist and swords! Not only swords.**

 **Finally, before we end this boring ass A/N I want to say something, probably a lot of you guys are concerned about the fight between Rias and Riser...what I'm trying to say? Well...we know what is going to happen...and I will be honest with you, that is boring as hell, and a waste of words. Alright, lets get to the point, the rating game is going to be _decidedly_ different, of course, it's going to be in Ise P.O.V...but I think I will change some things, to make it more different from others fanfics and the plot. In other words, you shall not worry my childrens! For me! Al'Diabalos-sama! Will make more different the Rating Game...! **

**Chapter 10: Second Base**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"I still think it's Chun-Li," I started making everyone sigh.

"Keisuke." Rias started pinching the bridge of her nose. "For the fiftieth time. She's not Chun-Li!"

"…Descendant of Chun-Li?" I asked making everyone groan.

"J-Just S-Shut up!" Ise stammered. Turning my head, I spotted Ise, who is trailing behind carrying some bags, some of them are of Rias. Right now we are heading towards a training camp up in the mountains for the next ten days since the Yakatori decided to give them a chance before the Rating Game starts, of course, since my brother and my friends are involved in this I will help them and obviously get stronger. But something is telling me that my training is going to be more…brutal, since I'm a Queen and thanks to my Sacred Gear. I will train really hard with my demonic power, strength and speed. For now I'm good using my Sacred Gear thanks to Reshiram who is training me while I'm sleeping, and who knows probably train with Quetz a little since he's my familiar and descendant of the true Quetzalcoatl, I think it's time to make him strong too…Actually when we get to the training camp I will-

 **WUIINK!**

"Right! Right! RIIIGHT!" A familiar voice yelled above me, pulling my right ear making me move to the right and flinch at the sudden pain.

"Ack! Stop pulling my ears!" I yelled annoyed. Looking up I spotted my Master, Serafall Leviathan who is sitting on my shoulders, I was carrying also her bags and mines. They were huge and a lot of them… I just have one bag, while the rest are from Sera-tan.

"But Kei-tan! If I don't do that then you are going to walk a different path and get…" Sera-tan stopped, putting a hand on her mouth. Making my eye twitch.

"And get what, Serafall Leviathan?" I said her complete name making her flinch. And look around trying to ignore away from my gaze.

"U-Um…and get…" Sera-tan trailed off trying to find a good excuse. "And get…into a fight!" She answered making me raise an eyebrow.

"Get into a fight?" I repeated making her nod.

"Y-Yeah! Who knows if they are some meanies fallen angels flying around here!" Sera-tan says making me sweatdrop. "I don't want my Kei-tan to get hurt by a bunch of meanie people!"

I sighed. Of course, she's lying, but I will forgive her. I don't know why. But I can't get angry with her. Yes, sometimes I yelled at her. But I really don't mean it…that's my own way to deal with the world.

I turned my head again making Sera-tan sigh in relief. I turn to look at Ise who is still behind us. I sighed again, he's just carrying a few bags, and he acts like this? Jeez…

"Oi Ise! Stop slacking off!" I yelled watching how Ise looks up, glaring at me.

"Shut up! You are a monster! How the hell can you carry all _that?!_ " He says pointing to all the bags I'm carrying.

I simply shrugged, sometimes I really want to know how am I capable of carrying a lot of stuff…I know, I have now the strength of a Devil plus the power of the Rook piece…but when I was a human, I actually have a lot of strengths…why?

Meh, I don't care.

"B-Buchou!" Ise called out making Rias turn her head. "H-How long until we get t-to the t-training camp?!"

"We are getting close, Ise," Rias says. "You better hurry up! Or you will stay behind!" Rias says making Ise groaned.

"On your right!" Kiba says walking with a bag a little bigger than Ise with a small plastic bag resting on his hand.

"Seriously?!" Ise yelled watching in shock at Kiba who is walking calmly towards Rias. "Did you pack a pack of feathers or something?!"

"…Move it." Koneko says carrying…holy shit! A _huge_ bag heck maybe even bigger than mine.

"Come on!" Ise yelled crying comically. "I hate this!" Ise cried out. I just sighed and shook my head.

Well…At least I-

 **WUIIINK!**

"LEEEEFT!" The cosplayer yelled, pulling my left ear _hard_ making me yelped in pain.

"Stop doing that woman!" I yelled rubbing my now puffy red ear.

She simply pouted adorably and crossed her arms. "Mmmm! No!" She denied making me sigh I simply turned my gaze back to the front, watching Kiba talking about something with Rias…

We didn't even started the training and I hate this day now.

"Finally, jeez…" I said with a sigh, taking a seat in the sofa, putting my arms behind my head and shutting my eyes completely. I have to admit I was getting tired, yeah I can be a 'monster', but I have my limits…well, good thing we've got here just in time to start our training…wait!

We are Devils! Why the hell we made our way over here in feet?! Couldn't Akeno make a magic portal and take us here?! Well, actually she could only take the red monkey peerage…but still! Sera-tan showed me how to make magic circles!

The only problem is that she doesn't know how to explain it properly!

Heck, I don't think we didn't practice at all!

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Uhhh…Like this?" I asked raising my arms to the sides ready to make my first magical circle._

" _Mmmmm…" Sera-tan puts a cute thinking pose. Watching my position of how 'To make a properly magic circle finally she crossed her arms with a pout.' "No, you are doing it wrong! Dummy!" Sera-tan scolded me making my eye twitch._

" _Well, how the hell is the position then?" I asked annoyed. I have been doing this for thirty minutes! I have seen Akeno doing the magic circle like this!_

" _Like this!" Sera-tan says standing in front of me. She raising my right arm to the front, opening my palm. And a hand resting on my hip and finally she forced me to close one eye._

" _There you go! That's the pose you need to do to make a magic circle!" She says…making the same pose…wait a second…that pose is from Magical Girl!_

" _Ehhh?! Bullshit! Are you trying to make fun of me?!" I yelled making her flinch._

" _W-What?! Of course not my adorable Queen!" Sera-tan assured me putting her hands in front of her trying to calm me down._

" _The hell am I making a Magical Girl pose then?!" I asked looking at her with narrowed eyes._

 _She started to press her index fingers together and looked away with a pout. "I wanted to see my Kei-tan with an adorable pose…" She says changing her expression with sad eyes making me flinch._

 _I sighed and rubbed my forehead, after a few minutes I took my hand away and looked at the sad Maou who is still pressing her index fingers together and looking away from me, I sighed again…I can't believe I'm doing this…_

" _A-Alright…then what…?" I asked doing the…Magical Girl Pose making her turn around with wide eyes, but she quickly shook it and put a happy face._

" _Now! You have to put this!" She says taking from who knows where a…_

 _Magical Girl outfit?!_

" _W-What?! Like hell, I'm wearing that shit!" I yelled pointing a finger to the now offended outfit._

 _She simply pouted and hugged tightly the outfit. "Muu~! It's the male version!" She tried to assure me._

" _So what?! It's still a Magical Girl outfit!" I shot back. Like hell, I'm going to turn into a Mil-tan!_

 _She simply looked at me with a pout hugging the outfit tightly while I simply stared back with narrowed eyes._

 _Finally, she sighed and put the outfit to the other side. "Fiiiinee! How about this?!" Sera-tan says taking another outfit…_

" _It's' the same one!" I said the only difference is the color!_

" _Mmmmm!" She pouted more, but she quickly changed her expression putting her most powerful expression…_

 _The puppy eyes._

"… _Please, Kei-tan?" She clasped her hands together and quivering her lower lip, making the face more adorable._

 _I gritted my teeths and looked away…trying my best to ignore my childish master…_

 _I sighed, I returned tiredly my gaze to the childish Maou who is still looking at me with her puppy eyes._

' _I can't believe I'm going to do this…' I thought gulping some saliva, trying to find some courage to say something…heretic._

" _F-Fine…!" I said making her look at me with a big smile. "But!" I added making her stop whatever she was about to do. "I will not wear outfits that are from Magical Girl! We have a deal?" I said, stretching my arm. Ready to make a handshake._

 _Hey! When you are discussing with her it's sometimes impossible to win alright?!_

 _She puts again a cute thinking position, her hand resting on her chin with narrowed eyes, finally after a few minutes of silence, she looks up to me with a happy smile and hugged me._

" _Okay~! Deal!" She accepted breaking the hug, and running away from the room, making me raise an eyebrow…I've got a bad feeling about this…_

 _Finally after five minutes of awkward silence she rushed back in the room…with a lot of outfits…from different characters from anime I suppose._

 _W-What have I done…?_

" _Alright! Time to dress my adorable servant!" She declared taking a random outfit and putting it in front of my face._

" _Do you like it?!" She asks putting the outfit in front of my eyes._

" _No!" I said without hesitation making her pout, but she quickly took another one._

" _And this one?!" She asked again this time I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose._

 _This is not going end…right?_

 _ **Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

Aaand, we have been doing that for what? Two hours?! Trying to find an outfit for me to wear…but half of them were Magical Girls with different colors…

Finally, feeling my body getting tired, I decided to take a nap. Waiting for the girls to take a bath…

'Maybe I can train a little with Reshiram…' I thought…

 **[I don't think thats going to happen, Keisuke.]** Reshiram suddenly says reading my thoughts.

'Hmmm? What are you-

 **SMACK!**

"ACK…!" I flinched in pain, grabbing the back of my head, flinching slightly I look up to see Ise with sportswear gray and is right now glaring at me, so I returned the glare.

"The hell was that for you, idiot?!" I yelled deepening my glare making him flinch slightly.

He quickly shooks his head and returned the glare. "I have been calling you like twenty times! But you didn't wake up!" Ise says annoyed…wait! He was calling me all this time?! So I fell asleep then…well, why the hell he wakes me up anyways?!

I scoffed. "So what?! That's not a good reason to hit me in the head, idiot!" I snapped. "Actually… why did you want me to wake me up anyways?! Can't you see I was sleeping peacefully on the sofa?!" I added, slamming my hand on the seat next to me.

This time, Ise scoffed. "Did you forgot that we are here to train?!" Ise says with his arms crossed.

I blinked. "Oh…so it's time to train…?" I asked getting a nod from him. "Alright then…but it was really fucking necessary to hit me in the head?!" I yelled making him flinch back at the sudden outburst.

"J-Just Shut up and get ready!" Ise says, annoyed. I simply grunted and followed him from behind, walking outside the mansion, we finally see everyone waiting for us patiently.

"So everyone is finally here," Rias stated turning her gaze to Ise. "Ise, it's time to train see how capable you are with your Sacred Gear." Rias says making Ise nod and summon his gauntlet. I just made my way where Sera-tan is jumping and waving her arms happily, trying to catch my attention. I shook my head and made my way towards her.

 **[Keisuke.]** The voice of Reshiram rang in my mind making my eyes widen a little.

'What is it, Reshiram?' I asked with an eyebrow raised, waiting what Reshiram is going to say.

 **[Summon Turboblaze, I want to see if you are capable of using my power properly.]** She says making my brow raise a little more.

'Alright...I understand you want to see if I'm capable of using your power properly, but don't you think I should wait for Issei to finish first?' I asked its Ise's turn, I should wait for him to finish.

 **[My Sacred Gear is like the Boosted Gear. The more time passes the more powerful the user is going to get.]** She explained. **[But it has another effect, to use one of my powers. You need to power up every ten seconds. The more time the Sacred Gear has powered up the user, the more powerful and accurate is going to be your attacks.]** She finished.

'Alright then, let's do this.' I thought summoning my Sacred Gear, feeling the fire on my lower back and taking the shape of a familiar jet-tail.

 **[Turbo!]** My Sacred Gear exclaimed, summoning fire and feeling a little more powerful than before, that got all of them to turn to look at me with some curious stares.

"What are you doing, Kei-tan?" Sera-tan asks looking at my Sacred Gear curiously.

 **[Boost!]** Before I could say something, Ise's gantlet exclaimed, giving my younger brother more power.

"I'm increasing my powers, to use it when it's my turn," I explained, making them nod slowly. I can't tell them yet about Reshiram, I don't know why but she says that it's not the time to tell them yet.

Rias turns around and looks at Ise, her hands resting on her hips. "Now, keep doing that Ise, the more you boost your powers, the more powerful your attack is going to get," Rias says making Ise nod.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Turbo!]**

Our Sacred Gears yelled at the same time, increasing our powers I can feel my insides getting burned, but in a good way.

 **[You can also use some of your demonic power to make the attack more destructive, Keisuke.]** Reshiram suggested making me nod.

"Is this enough, Buchou?" Ise asks, looking at his Sacred Gear. Surprising Rias shook her head.

"Just one more time Ise, and then throw it," Rias explained making Ise nod slowly.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, feeling the burning sensation inside me and the warmth that my jet-tail is giving on my lower back…Since the day that Reshiram told me, we can train while I was sleeping. I tried to use the move she was always saying, but it was pretty difficult to be honest, I needed a lot of concentration, for the fire not to vanished and a lot of power to make his complete form.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Turbo!]**

'There goes again' I thought with my eyes still closed, concentrating all my power and ignoring the-

 **BOOM!**

I shot my eyes open at the sudden explosion, I look to the left to see smoke coming from the top of the mountain that is far away from us, I raise an eyebrow and turn to Ise who is looking at the mountain with awe.

"See Ise? You can save all your power to probably defeat someone with one hit." Rias says with a smile, proud of him.

 **[Turbo!]** My Sacred Gear yelled again, getting the attention from everyone, suddenly I felt a tap and from someone, I turn to see Sera-tan looking at me in shock and retracting her hand quickly from my arm.

"Are you okay…?" I asked her but she didn't answer she simply stands on her tip toes and puts her hand on my forehead.

She gasped. "Kei-tan! Your forehead is burning! Are you okay?! Are you sick?!" She asks concerned touching my cheeks.

I grab her hand stopping her I bring my hand and touched my forehead, to see in fact my body is getting hot. Before I could say something, I felt another hand touching my shoulder, I turn to the right to see surprising Asia touching my arm, but she quickly gasped and took her hand away from me.

"S-Senpai! Do you have a fever?" She asks, putting her hands on my arm and she quickly started to use her Sacred Gear. Trying to take my 'fever' away.

 **[Turbo!]**

Sweatdropping, I put my hand on top of her head giving her a few taps, assuring her that I'm fine. And made my way where Ise and Rias are.

'Why the heat of my body is increasing…?' I asked talking to Reshiram.

 **[It could be for two reasons, one is that you are increasing your firepower thanks to your Sacred Gear, it increases the warmth of your body, but it is not noticeable, two since you are concentrating both your firepower and demonic power your warmth is increasing more that it's making it noticeable by touching your body.]** She explained.

'Is this dangerous…?' I asked.

 **[It depends on how your body is getting used to the fire.]** Reshiram says. **[Remember that my Sacred Gear helps you to be immune to fire attacks. Since you absorbed the fire of the Devil Riser Phenex, your body got a little more used by the fire attacks. Same goes for the Black Hero, the more electric attacks he gets hit or the more he absorbs them, the more his body will get used to it.]**

'Alright so, if my body gets hotter it is possible I could die…?' I asked.

 **[Yes, you can.]** Reshiram answered making me flinch. **[But don't worry, when your body can't handle more fire power. I will expel half of the fire to make sure that you don't die.]** Reshiram assured me.

 **[Turbo!]**

Finally standing beside Ise I turn to look at the mountain with narrowed eyes, feeling a small tap I turn to see Ise looking at me with wide eyes.

"Damn! You are so hot!"

.

.

.

"…What?"I asked looking at him with a deadpanned expression.

It seems that Ise noticed the way it sounded his last comment. "W-Wait! I didn't me-"

"Keisuke, get ready," Rias says making me nod and ignore the lame excuses from my younger brother.

I bent my legs resting my hands on my knees, I closed my eyes and inhaled air. Concentrating my fire and demonic power, I could feel the fire inside my body dancing wildly, but it wasn't hurting me, more like…relaxing my body.

 **[Keisuke, Ignore the sounds of your friends, birds singing, everything. The only thing you need to hear is my voice.]** Reshiram says, I simply nodded my head. **[Now, raise your arm, and concentrate your power in your palm, but do it slowly.]**

Raising slowly my arm, I opened my palm and concentrated all my demonic power and fire power in my palm, feeling how slowly the burning feeling I had in my stomach was slowly making his way to my arm, feeling the heat gently burning the inside of my arm. After a few seconds waiting for all the fire to go all the way to my arm. I started to release it slowly feeling now the heat going in my palm opening slowly my left eye, I watched intently how the fire was dancing wildly in my palm, and started to increase slowly.

 **[You need to concentrate more Keisuke, your fire doesn't have a shape.]** Reshiram says.

Inhaling some air, I started to concentrate more on the shape of my fire, watching how the fire started to dance slowly in my palm and started to a form of an orange ball with two rings, for now its the same size as my hand.

 **[Good. Now make it bigger, remember don't do it fast, you have to do it slowly.]** Reshiram instructed.

Inhaling more air and trying to ignore the sweat that is starting to fall from my forehead, I increased the size of the ball, watching how slowly is getting bigger, the two rings circling around the fireball. I gritted my teeths, trying to control my hand that it's starting to shake, making the ball start lose his shape.

 **[You can do it Keisuke, just concentrate.]** Reshiram says.

'I-I know…!' I thought closing my eye to have better concentration, I couldn't see it, but I could feel how the fire started to calm down again. I let out a sigh of relief and started to send more demonic power to my hand to make it bigger.

I started to wince in pain, feeling how my arm was getting hotter, this time it wasn't like before, now I could feel how my arm was starting to get burned by the fire. I gritted my teeths trying to hold my screams of pain.

 **[Keisuke, stop.]** Reshiram ordered with a small hint of worry on her voice.

Obeying I stopped sending demonic power to my palm, opening slowly my eyes I could see in fact the fireball was now bigger than before, it was probably the same size as Koneko…or a little bigger. I narrowed my eyes unfortunately, this is just a quarter of the power.

'This is nothing…! I could make it bigger!' I yelled in my mind angry that I couldn't complete the fireball.

 **[ Rome wasn't built in one day, Keisuke.]** Reshiram says. **[Remember this is your first time making this move, I'm impressed that you could summon it in your first try.]** Reshiram complimented me. I simply glared at the fireball floating in my palm.

Sighing, I stopped doing this position and looked at the others with the fireball still floating around my palm looking at their faces of awe.

"That was so cool…!" Ise says with a goofy grin.

"Not bad, Keisuke," Rias says with a smile.

"That's my Kei-tan~!" Sera-tan says rushing forwards and hugging me tightly making me recoil back a little, thankfully the fireball didn't fell to the floor, or else…I don't even know what would happen honestly.

"My Kei-tan is the best Queen around the world~!" Sera-tan added, hugging me more tightly and rubbing her cheek on my chest.

I just looked away with narrowed eyes. "Yeah…" that's all I could say, I heard in my mind a sigh, I knew it was Reshiram…I simply threw the fireball in the skies watching how it makes a small orange explosion far away from us…

"Alright, Ise, Kiba it's time to practice with swords." Rias suddenly says taking two bokkens, giving a bokken to Ise and Kiba who they simply nodded their heads and made their way to a more open place, finally standing a few meters away from each other the two of them grabbed the bokkens with both of the hands. Ready to start the training.

"Lesson one!" Kiba says taking a fighting stance.

Ise smirked. "Yep, bring it, blondie bear!" Ise taunted, rushing forwards with his sword raised above his head going fo a vertical attack.

Kiba didn't move he simply stayed there and blocked his attacks with ease. " You are a little slow," Kiba says blocking all his attacks with ease. " Don't limit your focus only in your sword, keep an eye out in your opponent!" Kiba says.

"ARRRRG!" Ise roared going again for another vertical strike, this time Kiba simply moved to the right and smashed his bokken away leaving Ise defenseless.

.

.

.

"Uhhh…I meant to do that." Ise says making me sigh and facepalm.

"Come on! You gotta focus!" Kiba scolded smashing his bokken on Ise head. Making a small bump appear on top of his head.

Well, that was pretty fast…

"Alright…then," I said taking a step forward getting a lot of curious gazes.

"Ummm…senpai? What are you doing…?" Kiba asks looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I didn't answer I simply took the bokken and turned to Rias. "I want to give this a try. If you don't mind of course." I said making her nod.

"I don't see a problem," Rias says, turning to Kiba with a smile. "Alright, Kiba! Can you handle another fight?"

Kiba just smiled. "Of course! I can fight another one." He says looking at me with a smile and taking the same fighting stance from a few minutes ago. "Are you ready, senpai?" He asks.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not," I answered making him look at me with an eyebrow raised. I simply pointed to the bokken in my hand. "Do you have more of this…?" I asked, getting a slow nod from him.

After a few minutes I finally got two more bokkens nodding my head In determination I turn to Kiba who is looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Senpai…do you know Nitoryuu…?" Kiba asked.

I chuckled. "Heh, maybe I know..." I answered then I smirked. "…or maybe I don't!" I said putting the bokken in my mouth and taking the other two swords, taking a fighting stance.

"Oi! Are you an idiot?! You are just going to break your jaw!" Ise yelled making my eyes twitch.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" I yelled with the bokken still on my mouth making his eyes widen in surprise.

"H-How can you talk with a sword in your mouth?!" Ise asks shocked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know to be honest…" I turned back to Kiba and pointed one of the bokkens. "Get ready," I said taking a fighting stance.

"Always," He answered before he could make a move I rushed forwards watching how he was just standing there, watching my moves intently waiting for me to deliver a lethal blow. I slashed with my left hand only for him to block my attack easily, smirking I went for a horizontal attack with my right hand only for him to jump back, dodging successfully my attack, but I didn't stop. Moving forwards without giving him time to recover I went for another slash with the sword in my mouth hitting him right in his wooden sword, forcing him to move to the side. Taking advantage of his defenseless stance, I raised my both of my swords above my head, my attack going towards his head. Surprising he barely blocked my attack, making the sound of wood clashing around the place.

Our swords are right now locked together, pushing against one another trying to show domination in this fight. I smirked looking down at his narrowed eyes, pushing downwards, making him fell on one knee.

"Is that all you've got?" I taunted my smirk growing a little.

He returned the smirk. "N-No…! I'm just warming up senpai!" He exclaimed pushing forwards, making me recoil back a few meters away from him and rushing towards me his sword going for a powerful slash, I quickly crossed my swords blocking his attack successfully. I moved my neck to the right using the sword that is resting on my mouth only to be blocked with his wooden sword before I could make my move, he quickly jumps back away from me.

Without wasting time, I went after him, aiming downwards with both of my swords. Swinging upwards I watched how he quickly defended with one of his swings.

We started to trade blows, the sound of wood clashing echoing around the place. I was starting to feel a little tired but still I didn't stop somehow I could still fight him…and this is actually my fist time using swords…the sound of our weapons clashing…the adrenaline flowing in my body…I want to know how it would be to use a real sword…I would probably like it…no wait…

I would love it.

Clashing again our swords I couldn't help but smirk. And looked at Kiba with a challenging look.

"Heh. Not bad." I said my smirk still plastered in my face.

"Same goes for you senpai…you are actually good!" He compliments me. "But this ends now!" He added.

"Heeh?" Was my only response, he just pushed back with his sword and went for a swing, hitting the sword in my mouth and throwing it away…watching how the bokken flies away before I could turn to Kiba, I felt something stern touching my neck, I moved my eyes down to see that in fact, Kiba's sword is touching my neck. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

It seems that I've lost…Lucky bastard.

"It seems that this victory is mine, Senpai," Kiba says taking the sword away from my neck.

I grunted and looked away, glaring at the horizon. "Yeah…"

Yeah yeah, I don't like to lose alright? I don't know why…but when I lose I feel like I'm weak…and I can't be weak dammit! I am the Queen of Serafall! I need to be strong, I can't ruin her reputation in the Underworld!

"Alright everyone! Let's keep training!" Rias says making everyone nod, before I could go with them a hand stopped me in my tracks, I turn to look behind to see Sera-tan with a small smile on her face.

"I didn't know you that you practiced with swords Kei-tan!" Sera-tan says with her smile growing up a bit.

I nodded, trying my best to ignore my anger of not failing one time, but two. "Yeah, I didn't know either…maybe I will get some swords, to be more useful…" I whispered the last part.

She simply cocked her head to the side. "Hmmm? I didn't catch the last part Kei-tan, did you said something…?" She asks looking at me with her big purple eyes.

I just shook my head. "Nevermind. I think we should go with the others." I started looking back with my orange eyes.

She just kept staring at me with her beautiful eyes not moving away nor flinching…what is she thinking? Finally, after a few minutes she nodded slowly grabbing my hand and pulling me with the others…

In physical condition, I think I'm doing great…but I need to train more in my fire power…I need to get stronger for the day I fight against my rival…The Black Hero…

Something tells me that we are going to meet soon…

* * *

 _ **Timeskip**_

"Alright…! I think I'm…out!" I groaned taking a seat on the sofa and drinking from the bottle of water…feeling the cold water going all the way to my throat…I throw away the empty bottle on the floor sighing.

It has been a few days since my first time using one of Reshiram's moves and using Santoryuu…we only have right now three days before the game between Rias and Riser starts…

Jeez! I'm still surprised that I'm still in one piece…! Sera-tan surely is strict on her training! She put me to train with a physical condition, I have no problem with that of course…I trained with bokkens too with Kiba, I'm actually getting used to it…and finally my demonic power. In that one, I can't make a lot of progress I'm trying my best to complete the attack of Reshiram but either I lost control of my arm, or my hand gets burned…I need to get control on it and fast.

"Excellent work my cute Queen~!" Sera-tan says taking a seat beside me and hugging me. "You are getting better and better~!" She praised me.

"T-Thanks…" I said trying my best to catch my breath "I-I need more water…" I said before I could stand up. I turn around when I heard footsteps coming from behind, watching Rias, Ise, and Asia with a…bible in her hands…

"Alright, it's time to learn things about the church," Rias says making me raise an eyebrow

"…But why?" I asked getting a nod from Sera-tan wanting to know why we should learn this.

"Have you ever heard…know your enemy as you know yourself?" She says making me nod slowly.

I don't think that's the way you said it…but whatever I don't have time to start an argument I just want a bottle of water!

Asia takes a step forward with a shy look on her face. "N-Now I, Asia A-Argento will explain about the different types of an exorcist." We nodded our heads. "From where I come from, there are two types of exorcists." She continued. "First are the fathers just like the movies, they used holy water to repel the Devils, killing them," She explained taking a bottle of water. Making me sigh in relief.

"Oh great! Water! Give it!" I demanded taking it away from her hands and opening the bottle of with a happy sigh. I closed my eyes and put it close to my mouth ready to drink all the liquid inside the bottle.

"[NOOO!]" Everyone yelled in unison making me flinch and open my eyes quickly.

"Ehhh?! The hell is-"

"LEVIA-TAN KICK!" Sera-tan yelled kicking the bottle away from my grasp watching how the bottle is flying far away and hitting breaking the bottle and watching how the liquid is slowly going all the way down to the floor.

I just stared at the wall with a deadpanned expression…turning slowly my head to look at the concerned Sera-tan.

"Are you okay Kei-tan?!" She asked concerned grabbing my face and putting it close to hers, watching closely to see if I have injuries.

Sighing, I grab her arms and pulled her away from me in a gentle way. "Why…?" That was my only question holding my anger, I want water!

"Because that was holy water you moron!" Ise exclaimed glaring at me.

"Well, they could put a damn sign saying…'Holy water!'" I exclaimed getting a facepalm from him and Rias.

"We were just talking about holy water…I think it's pretty obvious it _is_ holy water, Keisuke." She said moving her hand away from her face and glaring me tiredly.

I felt my face getting hotter, I simply gritted my teeths and turned away crossing my arms.

"AWWWW~! KEI-TAN LOOKS ADORABLE WHEN HE'S BLUSHING!" Guess who exclaimed happily, hugging me tightly and caressing her cheek with mine, making my cheeks get a color of red hue, embarrassed at her actions…

'Now I understand Sona…' I thought with a mental sigh.

"Umm…Buchou I have a question." Ise suddenly asks getting mine and Rias attention.

"Mm?" Was her only response looking at my brother curiously.

"…Umm, who is the leader of the Angels…?" He suddenly asks. As far as I know, The guy up there is the one leading the Angels.

"That would be The God from the Bible, Ise-san!" Asia answered his- "Auu!" She suddenly yelped grabbing her head in pain. "W-What happened…?" She asks.

"Well, you are a Devil. You can't say his name." Rias answered getting a nod from her, she then turns to look at Ise. "Like Asia, says he's the one leading them. The others two are Michael and-

"… **Gabriel…"** Someone growled out and surprising the voice sounded familiar, I slowly turned to my master who is still hugging me. And what I see probably scares me a little.

She's glaring at the floor…thats really creepy…

"Uhhh…Who is Gabriel…?" I asked making her turn to look at me with narrowed eyes, making me flinch instantly.

"Don't say her name Kei-tan! It's a curse saying her name!" Sera-tan says…wait her name is a curse…?

"R-Really?!" Asia says starting to shake a little getting a nod from her.

"Yeah! She's a monster! She's evil reincarnated! She's going to turn you ugly and then kill you while you are sleeping!" She says making Asia tremble.

"But…she's an Angel, Angels are not evil…" I stated making her gasp and turn to look at me with wide eyes like I had said something unforgivable.

"Kei-tan! Don't let her control your mind! She's really eeeevil! She tried to kill me once!" She exclaimed making my eyes widen.

"Wait what?! When?!" I asked shocked, everyone looking at the Maou with shocked expressions.

"Uhhh…" Sera-tan trailed off…"When I…I was a kid! Yes!" She exclaimed making me raise an eyebrow.

"Really…?" I asked getting a nod from her.

"Yes! I will tell you, my cute Queen!" She declared coughing in her fist. "Everything started when I was…a kid…

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 **Warning! This flashback is going to be sad! You are going to cry lots and lots of tears! You have been warned!**

 **Serafall P.O.V**

 _It was evening…I was jumping and humming happily with my So-tan! Who is beside me, grabbing my hand with a happy smile on her face…!_

" _So-tan! So-tan! Sooo-tan!" I exclaimed happily, looking at my adorable sister who smiled back! My So-tan has a cute smile~!_

" _What is it, Sera-tan?" So-tan asked with a smile on her face, her purple eyes staring at me happily._

" _You are the best sister in the world!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly…Awww! I love my So-tan sooo much~!_

" _No, Sera-tan! You are the best older sister of all times~!" So-tan exclaimed happily hugging me back with her beautiful smile still plastered on her face._

" _Ahhh…look at those two!" Someone says, watching us with a smile._

" _They are so cute~!" Another one exclaimed, sighing happily._

" _I wish I could have two cute and adorable daughters like these two…" Another one says with a sigh._

 _And the comments keep coming, they are so nice~!But suddenly I felt a tap. Turning around I spotted someone around my age with disheveled green hair and orange eyes…He's blushing and scratching the back of his neck…So cute~!_

" _E-Excuse me…" He stammered, gulping and looking away from me. "A-Are you Sera-tan the Magical Girl…The must beautiful woman in Underworld and Heaven?" He asks I nodded my head happily._

" _Yes, it's me! Who are you..?" I asked making him blush more than before._

" _I-I am Keisuke…and I…" He trailed off…but he quickly turns to look at me in the eye, grabbing both of my hands. "I'm your fan number one! Please notice me!" He screamed his face red._

" _Awww~! So cute! Come here, Kei-tan!" I said happily hugging my new adorable friend who returned quickly the embrace._

" _What?! I want a hug from Sera-tan too!"_

" _No fair!"_

" _Please! Sera-tan notice me too! I love you!"_

" _No! Sera-tan is mine go away!" Kei-tan says standing in front of me. "She's mine you can't touch her!"_

 **Clap…Clap..**

 _" **Ara ara, It seems that you have a lot of fans…Miracle Leviathan…"** A familiar voice says, making me flinch and turned around, my eyes widened in horror. I clasped my hands on my mouth looking at the ugly creature in front of me._

 _In front of me was, an ugly creature gray hair-like witch with a huge and sweaty beard, a big nose with a big ugly and gross grain on the tip of her long nose, she didn't have some teeths, making her toothless, all her remaining teeths are yellow! Ewww~! She has a huge hump on her back, and her body is covered with wrinkles…and her eyes ewww~! They are all black! And the worst part she doesn't have a chest! Or butt! She was walking slowly towards me, with her cane old cane in her hand…_

 _This woman is Gabriel! The ugliest woman from heaven! Eww!_

 _"G-Gabriel?!" I exclaimed shocked, watching how she was walking slowly towards me, with a hateful glare of envy._

 _"…Indeed, it's me. I am the ugliest woman around the world!" She exclaimed angrily raising her cane and hitting it on the floor making the sound of echo clashing with the floor. "And you! I envy you! I want to be like you! I want to be beautiful like you! How do you do it?!" She exclaimed angrily, her voice sounded dry and old._

 _"I-I don't know!" I exclaimed trembling at her glare, but something got in front of me it was…_

 _Kei-tan!_

 _"Get away from her! You filthy angel!" Kei-tan exclaimed glaring at her and protecting me…! I could feel my heart beating fast…! My cute hero!_

 _"Fufufufu~! Well well, it seems that you've got a good boy here, Serafall." She started licking her lips and staring at Kei-tan with lust on her eyes._

 _I gasped. 'No! She can't touch my Kei-tan! He's miiiiineee!' I thought narrowing my eyes at the old monster._

 _"I think…I will keep him!" She exclaimed, summoning ugly tentacles! From her back, they are smelly! They smell like…like…trash! All of them dancing wildly and going after my Kei-tan!_

 _"Aack! No, save me Sera-tan I don't want to be with her! My heart belongs to you!" Kei-tan yelped trying to take the tentacles away…but they are really really strong!_

 _I looked at my Kei-tan in shock and turned my look to Gabriel, who is laughing evilly. I narrowed my eyes and summoned my Super awesome Magical Staff!_

 _"Levi-tan…" I whispered…raising my staff._

 _"Hmm…?" Gabriel turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised._

 _"…Punch!" I yelled, rushing forwards with my cute fist engulfed covered in adorable pink hearts! Punching her ugly face and breaking her remainings teeths._

 _"Ack! Dammit! Like always not only sexy! But powerful as well!" Gabriel says, caressing her red cheek. "You won this fight, Miracle Leviathan!" She says laughing evilly and disappearing with her ugly magic!_

 _"Sera-tan!" Kei-tan yelled rushing towards me and hugging me tightly. "I-I knew you will save me from her! I-I Love you! Please marry me Sera-tan!" Kei-tan screamed happily with tears falling from his eyes._

 _I smiled and hugged him back I will always protect my Kei-tan!_

* * *

 **...F-Flashback ends.**

"Aaaand we lived happily together! The end!" I finished with my eyes closed and puffed my chest happily. Tehee~! Kei-tan probably is looking at me with awe, now I have to wait for him to hug me and kiss me!

.

.

.

…Kei-tan…? I slowly opened my eyes to see my cutest Queen looking at me with a deadpanned expression…n-no! Not that face! It huuuurts! I turn to look at the others to see Issei-chan with his hand on his mouth…Rias-chan too! And Asia-chan has some tears on her eyes…! Muu~! But why Kei-tan is not crying?! I made it all to make it sad!

"Auuu! T-That was so sad! I-I can't believe Gabriel-san would be like that…!" Asia-chan says wiping her tears away. I returned my gaze to Kei-tan just to see him with the same expression…! Nooo! Kei-tan please cry on my shoulders or in my bosoms!

But he did three things that broke completely my heart.

He shook his head tiredly…

Then he inhaled some air…

'N-Nooo! D-Don't do it Kei-tan, please! I beg you…!'I thought looking at my adorable servant with horror.

And finally he sighed. I could feel my heart breaking into tiny pieces after a few seconds I did the most obvious thing I could have done in this situation...

"Eeeeep…!" I started to cry…Uwah! Kei-tan didn't believe me! But why?! My sad history makes sense! Why he didn't believe me…! Whyyyy?!

[Pffffhahahahahaha!] I looked away with my now teary eyes and my gaze fell to Issei-chan and Rias-chan are they laughing!? Meanies! I turn to Kei-tan looking at him with my teary eyes!

"Kei-tan! Why don't you believe me…!" I cried out looking how he flinched and looked away…scratching the back of his neck.

"Well…I stopped believing you when Sona said, 'Sera-tan.'" He stated ignoring the laughs of Rias-chan and Issei-chan.

I looked at him with tears still falling from my eyes…I stretched my arms and quivered my lower lip…I want a hug of my Kei-tan!

He looks at me with soft eyes for a while…then he sighed and brought me into a hug. I rested my face on his chest feeling his warm…Ahh! My adorable Queen is so warmy! I love it~! Muu~! But he needs to learn how to hug! But still…! I'm happy! My cute Queen still loves me…!

He just gave me a few taps on my back and broke the hug, making me pout and crossed my arms.

"Alright, Ise, Asia it's time to train your demonic power." Rias-chan declared getting two nods from them. She turns to look at Kei-tan. "You want to join us Keisuke? Or are you going to train with Leviathan-sama?" She asks making me look at him.

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to stay with Serafall, and train more with her on my demonic powers," He answered. Yaaay~! More time with Kei-tan!

"Yaaay~! We are going to have lots and lots of fun!" I declared hugging my adorable Queen!

"Alright then, let's go." Kei-tan says stretching his arms and cracking his neck, he turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "So what should I do first...?" Kei-tan asks.

I put a thinking position...what should I show my cute servant...? My eyes widened and I clasped my hands together, with a smile plastered on my face.

"Uhhh...are you okay?" Kei-tan asks.

"Fufufufu~" I just laughed taking his hand and making my way to the study room. "Kei-tan! It's time to show you how to play chess properly!" I said with my smile growing more.

"Ehh? But why?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Dummy! Because every Queen needs to know how to play chess properly!" I answered getting a hesitant nod from him. 'And of course, to achieve my dreams, fufufu~!' I thought with a small blush on my face.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

 **Timeskip**

'Uhhh. I can't feel my body anymore…!' I thought walking inside the huge house tiredly with a happy and cheerful Maou besides me…It was now night time, and we just finished my training this time it was painfully….seriously I can't feel my legs. No scratch that. I can't feel my body! I'm not whining, in fact, I'm glad that my body feels like shit right now. Meaning that I did an excellent job in my training…this is the last day. Actually. Tomorrow is the big day for Rias. Let's see if all this training helped them.

Uhh, but the worst part of this training was probably the Chess game...I hate it, I told her that we should probably leave it for another day, it's more important to train my demonic power...or at least train Quetz! But no! She simply said that its important to me learn chess so she can 'achieve her dream' I don't even know what the hell she was talking about, but I just shrugged it off. Poor Quetz...I wanted to show him how to fly...but maybe for another day...Actually, I will tell Sona about that, maybe she can lend me a hand.

"Amazing job my cute Queen~!" Sera-tan congratulated me. "You are getting better and better~!" Sera-tan added grabbing my hand and taking me upstairs.

"Where are we going…?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She turned her head and winked at me. "To your room dummy so you can take a shower you are sweaty!" She exclaimed.

She's actually…right, I haven't taken a shower…that explains the looks I got from everyone…especially from Koneko…she really has a good nose.

Anyways we made our way to my room…that somehow it has a lot of Magical Outfits in the closet…

"Are you sure this is my room?" I asked looking at the childish cosplayer.

"Yep~! I decided to live in your room too!" She exclaimed happily…

I think she doesn't know that we have only one day…

"Alright. I will go and take a shower." I said making my way to the shower, of course, there are some towels in case you didn't know. Before I could enter something grabbed my hand. Getting my attention, I turn around to see Sera-tan…with a small blush?

"What is it?" I asked ignoring the fact that she's blushing.

"Um….I have something for you…" She says shyly…you know she looks really cute like this. She then hands me a small dark green box tied in a green bow.

I raised a surprised eyebrow and I took the small gift. I wasn't expecting this to be honest…I take gently the bow and opened the box to see three identical golden earrings…they actually look really cool. I turn to Sera-tan with a curious stare.

"Where did you get this…?" I asked taking one of the earrings and looking it closely.

"The day when Riser-chan went to pick Rias-chan," She answered pressing her fingers together. "Do you like it…?" She asked looking away shyly.

I couldn't help but smile a little at her shy attitude. "Yeah, I like 'em," I answered making her smile a little. "Can you help me?" I asked getting a nod from her. Giving her the earrings I bent my legs a little while she started to put the earrings on my right earlobe, wincing a little at the small pain in my right lobe. Finally, after a few minutes she stopped and I raised my hand touching my new earrings…I like them. I turn my look at my master, whose face is close to mine.

I didn't move I was just standing there watching her beautiful eyes, I felt something soft and warm on my neck…and they were pulling me closer to her face and still I didn't move. Inches away, I could feel her breath hitting me in the face my face was getting hotter every second and finally. Then I felt a warm sensation against my lips making my eyes widened at how close we are right now.

She kissed me. Not in the cheek, not in the forehead.

She kissed me right in the lips.

And to my surprise…I didn't move. I didn't push her or I didn't move away…I-I just…accepted the kiss.

 **A/N: WARNING! This is not a lemon, this is A a lime. You have been warned!**

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on her hips, deepening the kiss. I could feel her hands moving on my hair grabbing it tightly while I rested my hands on her hips, her hands moving around my torso. She didn't waste time on taking off my jacket I have to admit, I was exploring her body too, my hands going slowly on her body moving my hands up and down, without thinking my hands made their way to her butt, squeezing her toned ass making her moan in the kiss while I just smirked at her reaction. We separate from the kiss breathing heavily I simply watched her beautiful eyes that are staring back, she quickly moved her hands under my shirt taking it away and showing my body, I started to kiss her neck making her moan softly.

Moving my head away from her neck, I smashed again my lips with hers feeling the warm sensation of her lips, feeling something moist I knew what it was, it was her tongue pleading to enter my mouth, I allowed her entrance into my mouth. Opening my mouth enough for her tongue to enter my mouth, of course, I'm not allowing her to enter further without a fight. Stopping her tongue with mine, we started to fight for dominance. Unfortunately, our lungs couldn't last any longer so we had to separate from each other again our tongues hanging out of our mouths with a trail of saliva being our only connection between our mouths.

Watching her breast going up and down I moved my hand slowly on her vest and she didn't moved away or pushed me away, taking her vest and shirt away, I watch that she didn't have something covering her beautiful breast, on instinct I moved my hand on her breast, squeezing them and making the Maou to tremble on pleasure, her moans getting louder every time I increased the speed of my hands. Surprising she jumped on top of me and wrapped her legs around my body, her hands resting around my neck she quickly smashed her lips again with mines kissing me hungrily, our tongues fighting.

I didn't have control of my body right now, I had one hand on her breast squeezing it making her moan in my mouth while another hand resting on her well-developed ass making sure she doesn't fall on the floor. Making my way aimlessly to the bed, without breaking our heating kiss I Finally stood in front of the bed, I broke the kiss away and dropped her on the bed making her yelped in surprise. Before she fell to the bed, she quickly grabbed my neck pulling me with her on the bed, continuing our passionate kiss I moved my hands on her hips and pulled away slowly her pink skirt, showing her white panties with a slight wet spot on the middle.

We continued kissing, I felt her soft hands moving on my abdomen going all the way down to my trousers and going inside and started to rub my groin making me moan in her mouth, feeling how her lips started to turn into a smirk.

We separated our faces to inhale more oxygen I watched the lustful and happy smile of my master face.

"I can see that you are happy right now, Kei-tan~" My master says licking her lips seductively.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked down to see my 'childhood friend' is standing happy and proud, ready to do some 'exercise.'

I smirked looking up to her lustful eyes. "I'm not the only one, I can see that you are getting a little wet down there." I teased a little watching how her smile grew a little more with a small blush on her cheeks.

She simply hugged me with her head resting on my chest. Ignoring the fact that my erection is rubbing against her thigh. She moved her head close to my earlobe feeling her breath hitting me in my ear, making me more aroused. "I want you to take me right here, Keisuke." She simply said with a seductive. "My…body is yours..." She whispered slowly the last part.

My eyes widened at her request, she wants me to take her…virginity?! The only thing that you can't get back! I turn my gaze to her flushed face to see if she really wants to, she simply smiled and nodded wanting me to take her right now.

"Are you sure…?" I asked concerned, giving your virginity is something that you must do with someone you love. She nodded her head smiling.

"Yes. I want you to make me yours." She says putting her hands on my neck and pushing me downwards putting my face close to hers.

"I... you..." She says making me turn to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, did you said something...?" I asked, watching how she opened and closed her mouth, finally she shooks her head.

I pressed my forehead with hers. "Well then, let's continue..." I whispered and pressed my lips with hers, feeling how her lips moved upwards. Happy that we are doing this right now. Without breaking the kiss I moved my hands where her panties are and pulled them down slowly, I could feel she was doing the same. She unbuttoned my pants and pulling them down, leaving me only with my underwear, but that only lasted for a few seconds, feeling how my underwear is going all the way down while she was doing that, I started to caress her thigh making her moan in pleasure in my mouth. She crossed her legs around my waist, pressing our sweaty bodies. Finally, she finished taking my underwear out and started to-

" **Senpai are you…"** A familiar voice trailed off making my eyes widen in horror, breaking the passionate kiss, I turn my head around to see standing in the door a madly blushing Bishop who is covering her mouth with her hands and a blushing petite Rook, who is glaring to me.

.

.

.

"Uh…." Was my only response my cheeks red from embarrassed.

"I-I'M S-SORRY!" Asia yelled moving her hands away from her hands and covering her eyes, running downstairs, hearing a lot of concerned voices downstairs. I turn my gaze to Koneko who is still glaring at me.

"…Don't get close to me you disgusting pervert." She says making me flinch at her comment, I watched how slowly she walked away from the room…and closing the door, leaving me alone with my master again.

I sighed and moved away from her, getting comfy in the bed, watching how Serafall lays down on top of my chest with a cute pout.

"Mmmm~! We were so close!" She says with her pout pressing her head on my chest, trying to get comfy.

I sighed wrapping an arm around my master feeling how her sweat was falling on top my body. "Yeah…" I answered watching how my master turns her head to look up to me with a lustful smile on her face.

"What if we continue our make out session~?" She says seductively, pressing her breast on my chest.

Gulping some saliva, trying to control my body for not to lunged on top of her and take her right here, I shook my head. "Even if I want to, I think we should do it later." I answered making her pout cutely, but she quickly shook it off and leaned forwards kissing me on the lips. After a few minutes, we separate our faces from each other watching how my master rested her head on my neck, feeling how her breast are pressing on my chest.

"Good night." She simply said closing her eyes with a happy smile.

Feeling how her breathing was starting to get slow I knew that she just fell asleep on top of me, I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes too.

"Good night Serafall..." I whispered closing my eyes and letting my body take a rest...

* * *

… **Well, now I feel really weird writing this…even if it wasn't a lemon...It was really weird...I hope you like it! Yeah…I don't even know what to say to be honest...Oh god...**

 **I-I think I need Jesus.**

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank- Thank you for your review! Glad you like the whole fanfic so far! About your question, well…I want to make it both (OC Centered and Ise Centered…) but if I have to choose we are going to see of course more about my OC than Ise. And sure, if you want you can give me your suggestions, the only thing I don't like its probably is that other people is probably going to see it. If you don't have another way to send me your suggestion, then just write it in the review! Cheers!**

 **Ashzaroth- First. Thank you for doing the chant, it gives me more strength to write this types of scenes, now I want to thank you again for your compliments! Glad my Oc its not a gary-sue or a loner! And yeah, I will do my best to not follow the original dialogue, since its always the same, but unfortunately sometimes I had to do it. About Kuroka, what you just said is one thing, because he's a dragon, but she also appeared in the chapter 5, because she was sent to spy on the white hero, hope I answered your questions with that. Marimo means green algae or moss ball. Marimo grows underwater, green algea= Keisuke green hair…I think you know what I mean haha! Cheers!**

 **Guest- Hmmm add Kiyome Abe, sure I can since I have a good idea with her and about Le Fay, I don't know. Since she's a fan of "Oppai Dragon" It would be difficult for me to add her on Keisuke harem, and I want also a balance harem, if I do that then I will have to change someone from Keisuke harem to Ise harem, but don't worry I'll keep it in mind! Cheers!**

 **Sano- I shall rise from the depth of hell! And update this chapter! Till the damned returned from his slumber! Hope you like it so far! Cheers!**

 **The1raptorjesus- Ouch, sure I can help you find your sides…I think they are on Mars since there is water there! HA! Get it?! No? Okay then…But don't worry, you can come here and lay on a bed with me since I'm writing this on the hospital…anyways! Glad you liked the chapter so far! Hope you liked this one! Cheers! –Diablo with one arm.**

 **Frank- Glad you liked the chapter so far! And yeah! We are going to see more about Xuelan on this arc! Cheers!**

 **Withdrawnmadness000- Well that was my first reaction when I saw her in the anime hahaha! Yeah, I decided to call my Oc Raider since his name means lighting (I think…) hope you liked the chapter so far! Cheers man!**

 **Xuan- Thank you, man! Glad you like it! And don't worry! I don't speak English either. So that means huh? Well, I was thinking exactly making her like that! Ahh! Poor Keisuke I feel really bad for him…not HA! Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Indeed Chun- I mean Xuelan decided to make a scene! And we are going to see more about her in future chapters hope you like the chapter! Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- …Damn I see that Riser is the last character you like…! And also yeah don't worry Kuroka is going to make her appearance soon! I promise! Unfortunately, he needs a lot of time for him to unlock his balance breaker since he can't yet master the power of Reshiram, he would need more a lot more time to achieve balance breaker! Anyways! Hope you like the chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **Castor115- Hahaha it seems that a lot of people liked that line! Glad you like it so far! Hope you like this chapter too! Cheers!**

 **BANKAISEN- Well, I think with this chapter I decided for him to learn santoryuu! But of course, he's not going to use all the time his swords! Hope you like the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Keisuke Harem- Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Yasaka, Irina, Xuelan, Momo, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Kiyome Abe, CLOSED!**

 **Issei Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kunou, Ophis, CLOSED!**

 **And that's it! The harem is clooosed! (maybe) well, nothing much to say, well actually I want to know if you guys want to see the fight between the phenex peerage and Rias peerage? I don't mind which one you choose, to be honest, so feel free to choose, Of course if you choose to see the fight I will change some things, and yes, that would involve Xuelan..and other things that I have in mind…if you choose umped the fight, then I will put a small flashback about the fight and that's it!**

 **Hope you like the chapter so far and see you in the next chapter my childrens!**

 **-Peace...?**

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

"HIYA!" I exclaimed kicking the punching back with all my strength, right now I'm training in the gym...since we have an important game tomorrow, I want to make sure I can defeat them easily. Of course my teammates decided not to train all these days since they are only five people...and I know we are going to win, I trust the strength of my comrades...but they are doing something wrong and that is underestimate our enemy.

Of course I told them to train at least one day, but they either said that I'm crazy or that...my last fight against the White Hero made my paranoid.

I narrowed my eyes, delivering punches and kicks to the punching bag...I have to admit, the true reason that I'm training is all because of my loss against him. And thanks to that, I learned that I shouldn't underestimate my enemies.

"HIYAA!" I yelled, giving a powerful kick to the punching back, making it recoil back. Sighing I pick up the bottle of water that is on the floor and I took a sip, feeling the cold water passing on my throat. I grabbed my towel with my other hand and cleaned my face, taking all the sweat away and finally I sighed.

I look at my bottle and narrowed my eyes. I can't forget my fight against the White Hero...I was defeated so easily...! All my training and experience on Kung Fu for nothing?! I-I can't accept this...!Since I was a child I trained the arts of Kung Fu! Or...I really underestimate him?

Yes, I underestimate him.

I thought that fight was mine since I said he couldn't use his Sacred Gear and only the power of one Evil Piece...It seems that he knows how to defend himself, even without his Sacred Gear. That was my fault...

I sighed and I release the bottle and the towel from my hands. I turn again to the punching bag, ready to continue on my train-

 _"...Weak...!_ A voice whispered making me turn around and take a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" I demanded watching all my surroundings...only spotting a lot of exercise machines scattered around the room.

I narrowed my eyes, and slowly lowered my stance...turning around to face again the punching bag...I acted like I was defenseless so I can take him out from his hiding spot.

.

.

.

The only sound I could hear was the air conditioner, giving a breeze around the room.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Probably just my imagination..." I muttered, looking up to the punching bag and taking again my fighting stance.

 _"...You are weak...!"_ The voice returned making my eyes widen and turn around again, only to see...nothing only the exercise machines.

"Show yourself, coward!" I yelled angrily, glaring all the corners of the room.

 _"You are weak Xuelan...!"_ The voice whispered louder, I narrowed my eyes at the insult, but I ignored it, right now I was trying to find the source of the whispers...where is he?!

 _"You can't win Xuelan...!"_

 _You don't_ _belong on this dojo!"_

 _"You are just a cute little girl who thinks that she can fight~!"_

I gritted my teeth, hearing all the insults coming towards me...I understand everything now...my mind is playing with me...forcing me to remember my past...trying to make me angry...

 _"You are so foolish! Just like your mother...!"_ The voice whispered making me stop on my tracks...

...There's a certain line you just don't cross...and he just crossed it.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed turning around with a now raised leg, ready to kick everything that is on my path, finally my leg hitting something I watched how the punching bag, got smashed, throwing it away from me and hit a wall with a loud-

 **THUD!**

I glared at the punching bag, hitting the wall and leaving a trail of sawdust. I just narrowed my eyes, looking at the punching bag that is pouring sawdust in the floor.

I shook my head and grabbed both, my towel and bottle of water and I made my way out of the room.

Tomorrow is the Rating Game...

We are against the Peerage of Gremory...

I will not lose...!

I will show them the arts of Kung-Fu!

* * *

 **-Peace!**


	11. The Wedding

**I'm a damn liar.**

 **I'm sorry guys but it's difficult to change the Rating Game. I will tell you what I was trying to do. I wanted to change…you know the fights. But it doesn't even matter. In the end, it would be, the damn same thing. So I decided to let's just say…A flashback, in the final fight. Where Ise and Riser start their fight. That is where to let's just say the huge change starts. So again I'm sorry for the people who wanted to see the fight… I don't deserve to be called Al'Diabolos-sama! Also! THANK YOU! We had reached 104 reviews and 10,887 views! And it's all thanks to you guys, that's the other reason I decided to make this chapter fast! (or tried to. Hehehe.) Love you guys!**

 **Now.**

 **The super badass amazing news.**

 **You like this fanfic? You like the pokemonXDxD huh? Guess what. I have a new idea from another fanfic about this. Like what? Well... MOAR Legendaries Pokemon!**

 **This is the ones that I have ready to make…or we could say some ideas.**

 **Creation trio (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.) Indeed, Arceus exist too, but he's not in the Creation trio. Maybe I will make another about him in the future.**

 **Weather trio (Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza.)**

 **Yep, I can make these handsome bastards intro Sacred Gears. I have another ones. But they need for now some improvement. For example…**

 **Guardian Duo (Ho-oh and Lugia)**

 **Evolution trio (Yveltal, Xerneas, and Zygarde.) I called them evolution trio cuz they don't have officially a name. If they do, sorry for my ignorance.**

 **This two I have a small idea of how to make them, but they still some work.**

 **Now let's get to the point. I'm going to make a poll. About which one you guys want me to start first. I have some idea of which one to start with. Depending from the winner, for example, creation trio won this one. Then I will make** _ **another**_ **poll to see which sacred gear you want my OC to have Palkia?Dialga? Or Giratina?**

 **I don't know if Guests can vote, if they can't then you can leave a review and I will make it count.**

 **Well…thats all I have to say. Hope I can get your votes my childrens! And again, sorry for lying to everyone. Hope you like the chapter readers!**

 **Chapter 11: The Wedding**

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

It's time. Today is the day when the Rating Game starts.

Right now, I was making my way to the school old building, with Kiba, Asia-chan, and Koneko-chan. Buchou and Akeno are in the Old building waiting for us patiently. I think Keisuke and Serafall-sama are there too, waiting for us.

Everyone was wearing the school uniform, well except for Asia-chan she's wearing her nun outfit. Since Buchou told us that we can wear everything we want, we decided to wear the school outfit. While Asia her nun outfit.

I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous…who knows what the hell is going to happen. Are we going to win? Or are we going to lose? Yes, we had trained for ten days. But still, the damn Yakatori has a full peerage and a strong one too. I can tell thanks to the fight against Keisuke and this girl who looks like Chun-Li... Xuelan right? She was really strong, even if Keisuke had won that fight. Who knows what is going to happen to us. Keisuke I have to admit, he's good fighting. But what about me? Am I going to win this one?

As long as I don't fight Xuelan and the Queen of Riser. Then we probably can do this.

"Everyone is really quiet today…" Kiba says with a small smile on his face, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…do you guys think we can win this?" I asked, getting a shrug from him.

"I don't know, but…if we work as a team, then we can win this," Kiba says getting a nod from Koneko-chan.

"I-I don't know if I can do this…" Asia-chan says with a sad look on her face. "I don't think I'm going to be useful on this match…" She trailed off.

"Of course you can! Heck, you are the most important in the team!" I exclaimed making her look at me with a shocked expression.

"Ise-san…" Asia-chan whispered with wide eyes, but she quickly shook it off with a smile on her face. Even if Asia-chan can't fight, she can heal us, giving us more strength to fight. She has a big role on the team. Everyone is important here.

"He's right, you are important too." Kiba supported me with his smile growing more.

"…Teamwork." Koneko-chan says her lips going a _little_ upwards.

After a few minutes of silence, we were finally standing in front of the doors. I turn to the three members of the Old building who they simply nodded their heads. Ready to go inside. Before I enter, I decided to first press my ear on the door, I could hear…someone snoring in the other room…

Pushing the doors, I spotted not only Buchou and Akeno but someone that I knew would be here and someone I actually didn't expect. Akeno was serving some tea, to our guests, Buchou was sitting with her arms crossed on the sofa with her eyes closed. The figure that I didn't expect to be here was Grayfia-san who is standing beside Buchou with her eyes closed. And finally, where the sound of someone snoring was coming from…Keisuke who was sitting on the sofa with hs arms crossed and snoring…loudly, and he has a different outfit actually, he's wearing something that would wear in a millionaire party, in other words, a black tuxedo and his three earrings…he actually looks cool!

'So Serafall-sama is not with him?' I thought looking around the room, trying to spot the childish Maou.

"Ah. So finally everyone is here." Grayfia-san says, finally opening her eyes.

"Alright then, everyone is ready," Buchou says, standing up and greeting the four of us with a smile on her face.

"I think everyone knows the rules, right?" Grayfia-san asks getting a nod from everyone. "Good, everyone please get close so I can send you to the arena," Grayfia-san says making us nod again.

Finally standing in the middle of the room with everyone from Buchou's peerage I turn my gaze to Buchou and asked the question that just popped in my mind.

"Buchou, you also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?" I asked making everyone sigh.

"Unfortunately, he can't participate in the Rati-"

"Zzzzzzz…" Keisuke snorted, interrupting whatever Buchou was going to say.

"…As I was saying, he can't participate becau-"

"Zzzz….Sake…" Keisuke said with a small smile on his face. Is he seriously dreaming about that?

Buchou sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to control herself.

.

.

.

"Like I said he can't partici-"

"ZZZZZZZZ!" Keisuke snored loudly making everyone flinch at the strong snore and getting two glares from Buchou and Grayfia-san.

Deciding to make a move, Buchou stomped the floor and grabbed one of the teas of Akeno, standing in front of Keisuke she throw the liquid on Keisuke face, making him shot his eyes open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Keisuke says, trying to look at the person who threw the tea on his face, finally his gaze stopped to Buchou who is looking at him with narrowed eyes and hands crossed making her oppais look bigger.

Hehehe…

"The hell is wrong you?!" Keisuke roared angrily.

"Pardon me, but I was talking with your brother, but you keep interrupting me," Buchou says calmly, ignoring the glare of Keisuke.

"Still! It was really necessary to throw tea on my face?!" He asks trying to take the liquid away from his hair. "At least throw me some sake woman!" He added taking a small towel from Grayfia-san.

She just sighed and returned to the circle ready to start the fight.

"So everyone is ready?" Buchou asked again, getting nods from everyone. "Let's go," She says closing her eyes.

"Oi! Hold on." Keisuke says, making us turn around, to see Keisuke walking towards us with the towel resting on his shoulder. Finally he stands in front of us, more especially in front of me.

"I don't know how it's going to end." Keisuke started. "But I want you to know, even if you lose I will be proud of you. No matter what." Keisuke says ruffling my hair with a small smile on his face.

I could feel my cheeks burning up, I pushed his hand away from my hair and looked to the other side, hiding my small blush. "Yeah yeah, whatever," I muttered making Buchou and the damn bishounen chuckle.

"Alright then, good luck," Keisuke says waving at us. The circle started to lighten up more making me close a little my eyes. I look up again to see Keisuke with his hands in his pockets, smirking at me.

"Do me a favor Ise," He says making me raise an eyebrow, his smirk growing more. "Kick the Yakitori ass," Keisuke says making me smirk.

"Damn right I will!" I answered making him chuckle.

Finally, the light of the circle started to glow more. Making me close completely my eyes.

And finally, we moved to another place.

To the Rating Game.

* * *

 _ **Timeskip.**_

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

I narrowed my eyes, right now I am in my house. To be more specific in Ise's room, sitting on a chair, the bed was occupied by Ise who looks…fucked up. Asia is also here, trying to heal his wounds. She kept doing this for half an hour already, she's going to fall unconscious if she keeps doing that.

When the match ended, I decided to give a visit to everyone…and they were…on a really bad state… Ise was the worst. He just received a horrible beating…that day I decided to take Ise to his room. With the help of Asia, healing some of his wounds. Unfortunately, that didn't heal all his wounds.

I sighed and stand up, walking where is the Nun trying to heal him with her sacred gear. I grabbed her shoulders, she turns her head slowly to look at me. Her eyes puffed, she was crying all this damn time.

"You need to stop. It's not working."I said making her shook her head.

"N-No! I-Ise-san is hurt! I-I can't leave him like this! I need to heal him!" She exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.

"If you keep doing this, then you are going to fell unconscious too." I stated, but still she shook her head again.

"I don't care! Ise-san needs me!" She exclaimed turning her attention back to the unconscious Ise, making me sigh at her stubbornness.

"Look, do you think Ise wants you to do this? You are just hurting yourself, even if you try to heal him it's not going to work…" I said putting an arm on top of her head. I could feel she was trembling…holding back her whimpers. "…Don't do this for you, not for me… do this for him. You are really important for Issei, if something bad happens to you, he would never forgive himself." I finished, watching at the trembling Asia with a little of concern. I'm not going to lie. I have started to care about her, like a sister.

She simply turned around, looking at the floor hiding her big emerald eyes away from me, but I could see tears falling to the floor. After a few second of silence, she did something that I would not ever imagine.

She hugged me. Resting her forehead on my chest, I could feel her tears staining my tuxedo…I just stayed there, shocked at the sudden action. But I quickly shook it and hugged her back…awkwardly. Yeah yeah, I don't like to hug people, but when they need a hug and I'm the only person present, then I will do it. I turn my gaze to the unconscious Ise, looking at his tattered clothes with bandages covering his limbs.

'You own me one, bastard…' I thought looking at the unconscious Ise with narrowed eyes.

You know, I was amazed that they could still defeat some of the pieces of Riser…leaving him only him and her Queen… against Rias and Issei.

Or so I thought.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 **Issei P.O.V**

" _Dammit…" I muttered glaring daggers to her Queen and Riser who are standing far away from us. I don't know how long until this game ends. But I don't care! I will fight if I Buchou future is in vain!_

" _Is that all you've got, Rias?" Riser asks with a smug smirk on his face. Damn bastard! You are lucky I'm carrying Asia-chan! Or else I would punch the shit out of you!_

" _No! I have more where that came from, Riser!" Buchou shouted throwing more of her destruction powers. It was hitting him successfully, but thanks to his regeneration powers, her attacks are not making him a single scratch._

" _Ah, Rias… you don't get it do you? I have the powers of a true Phoenix! You can't hurt me!" Riser says, raising his hand and sending a torrent of fire towards our destination, making my eyes widen in surprise, I turn around and hugged tightly the unconscious nun, making sure she doesn't get hit by the fire. But thankfully, Buchou blocked the attack with her powers making a huge explosion in the middle of the roof._

 _I narrowed my eyes. 'Dammit! Buchou can't keep doing this! If she continues, then she would lose all her demonic power!' I thought, looking at the unconscious nun resting peacefully in my arms, I put her gently on the floor, making sure her body is safe. I slowly turn around, glaring at our enemies who are looking at us with amused smiles on their faces._

" _Buchou! Let's do this together!" I yelled standing beside Buchou who nods her head, creating more destruction magic in both of her hands._

" _Yes, Ise! Let's do this as a team!" She yelled glaring at Riser who merely laugh._

" _Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh my darling!" Riser says. "While I'm impressed that your pathetic pawn can still stand after all the damage he took, he can't touch me! Not even you, my darling! You are getting low in your demonic power!" Riser pointed out making me grit my teeths angrily._

" _Don't sing victory yet! Yakitori! I made a promise to my brother that I would kick your ass!" I roared, rushing forwards with Boosted Gear on my side. Ready to beat the crap out of him._

 **[Boost!]** My sacred gear cried out. Increasing my strength.

 _I can't lose! Koneko-chan! Kiba! Akeno-san! Asia-chan! Buchou! I will not make your sacrifices in vain! I will win this fight for everyone for-_

" _ **You are not fighting him, Sekiryuutei."**_ _An unfamiliar voice says making me turn around before I could see who the voice belonged to. I was kicked in my cheek making me spit blood and making me fall from the roof._

" _ISE!" Buchou yelled, looking at me in shock._

 **BAM!**

 _Finally, my body hits the floor, making small cracks appear from the floor…I slowly stand up trying to ignore the pain from my back. Before I could make a move, a sound of something falling from the skies rang in my ears, making me turn my head slightly, what I see makes my eyes widen in shock._

 _In front of me as the person that Keisuke fought before, the person that Koneko-chan fought in the gym, the person that it's supposed to be defeated by Akeno-san lighting…_

 _This person in front of me is-_

" _Ah… Xuelan! So you survive the attack after all!" Riser still standing in the roof, and looking at both of us with a smirk on his face._

 _I returned my look at the woman in front of me while she somehow survived the attack of Akeno-san, she still doesn't look in perfect shape. Her clothes are tattered, showing some parts of her skin, her hair is a little disheveled and finally her face, it was a little dirty with blood in the corner of her mouth and the right side of her face, making its way to her chin. She was breathing really hard making her oppais go up and then down…_

 _Why the hell I didn't use Dress Break on her?!_

" _Yes, Riser-sama… They need more than that to defeat me!" Xuelan exclaimed not looking away from me, making sure I don't attack her from behind._

" _Hahaha! I knew you would be a worthy piece." Riser says with his smirk growing more. "Since you are down there with the pawn, I will leave it to you while I take care of my darling." Riser started looking at Buchou with his smirk still present making Buchou return the look with a glare._

" _It would be an honor, Riser-sama," Xuelan says taking a fighting stance while I did the same._

" _Ah before you start the fight." Riser suddenly says, turning to look at her Queen. "Yubelluna, you know what to do." Riser says making her Queen nod her head._

" _Yes, Riser-sama," Yubelluna says, turning her gaze to Xuelan, who still doesn't look away from me. Riser Queen takes something from her huge oppais. A small vial with some liquid inside. "Xuelan! Catch!" She yelled throwing the vial where Xuelan is standing right now._

 _She still didn't turn away from me. She simply raises her hand and catches blindly the vial with ease and lowered her hand. Finally, she turns her head downwards, looking at the small bottle resting in her hands curiously._

" _What is this…?" She asks, putting the vial close to her face with a frown adorning her face._

" _That my dear. Are phoenix tears, it would heal all your wounds..." Riser answered with his eyes closed and his hands resting on his hips, proud of having such useful item. I turn my gaze to Xuelan who has her hand clenched around the vial, her hair hiding her eyes. "…But not only that! It can also return your powers back to normal! Amazing isn't it? But the best part is the taste of course! Giving you a good-"_

 **SPLASH!**

 _I just stared at Xuelan with wide eyes, shocked at the sudden move she just made…!_

 _Xuelan simply threw the vial on the floor, making it break in the process and sending small fragments and purple liquid around the place, some of the liquid falling over her right leg and her tattered clothes. Her gaze was downwards, hiding her eyes away from everyone._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Riser roared angrily, glaring at her Rook. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST TO MAKE SUCH VALUABLE ITEM?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WANTS TO DRINK FROM THAT VIAL?! AND YOU JUST THROW IT AWAY?! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Riser asked angrily, his fist engulfed in fire._

 _The only sound I could hear from her was her breathing, echoing around the place. "…I'm sorry Riser-sama, but I can't, use such item," Xuelan stated, her eyes still on the floor, hiding them from everyone. "If I drink from that vial, then all my training that I made would be a waste… I had trained since I was a child the arts of Kung-Fu… trying to surpass everyone…showing them that I am someone worthy to fight… It was all thanks to her… who helped me to get stronger each day… I made an oath to that person who is someone that I love and care for… The promise was that I would never use such cheap tricks in a fight especially this one." She says taking a pause to catch some breath, I could feel the glare from Riser getting stronger every second, and probably she could feel it too, but she didn't care. "If I ever used something like that…I would not only break that promise but her heart as well… she… she wasted her precious time to make me the person that I'm right now, an n-noble Kung-Fu f-fighter..." Her body started to tremble I could hear small sobs coming from her… I-Is she crying?!_

" _T-That's why I-I can't do it Riser-sama! It would be an insult doing such thing…" She finished, still her gaze on the floor, but I could see small tears falling on the floor, her hands clenched at her sides waiting patiently the answer of his Master, Riser._

 _After a few minutes of silence. Riser finally decided to speak. "… When this is over, I will have to show you how to respect the Phenex Clan. Got it?" Riser says coldly making me flinch._

 _Xuelan let out a shaky sigh. "I-I knew he would say something like that…" Xuelan muttered softly, I was probably the only one who heard this. Finally, she take her tears away with her arm and looks up, taking finally a fighting stance. "Your brother is the White Hero, right?" Xuelan asked with narrowed eyes, acting like her discussion with Riser didn't happen._

 _I shook my head and took a fighting stance, I am here to win for Buchou! "Yes, he's my brother! Why?" I asked with narrowed eyes._

" _Your brother was really strong, even without using his Sacred Gear, he defeated me fair and square," She started taking a small pause to catch some breath. "Thanks to him, I learned that I shouldn't underestimate my foes I have trained really hard for this moment so failing is not an option…" She says looking at me intently a small smirk appearing from her face. "…I can see that you can barely stand. The same goes for me, like your body, mine is pleading to take a break… but I won't, I have a game to win, the same goes for you Sekiryuutei, you have a game to win." She says changing from her fighting stance. "Now come. I have tasted the power of one of the Tao Dragons, now it's your turn to show me the strength of the Heavenly Dragons." She finished, waiting for me to make a move._

 _She's right, I can see from her fight against Koneko-chan that she changed a lot. Koneko-chan was struggling against her. It would be impossible for me to win that fight. But who knows, this time her body is really weak… the same goes for me. But I don't care, if I have to fight for Buchou. Then so be it. I will not run away!_

 **(A/N: Music recommended: Metal Gear Solid- A Stranger I Remain (extended version if you want!)**

 _Finally, making the first move I rushed forwards with my gantlet at my side, ready to punch her on the face. But she simply moved to the side, dodging my attack successfully, I quickly crossed my arms, blocking her kick making me flinch at the pain that I got in my arm and making me recoil back thanks to her kick. Taking advantage of my unprotected body, she started to deliver powerful blows, I blocked some of them, unfortunately, some of them made contact with my body, making me groan in pain._

 _I jumped backward giving me more space to catch some breath, I look up to see her charging at me this time, jumping in the air, her leg in front. Rolling out of the way avoiding her diving kick, I quickly stand up and thrust my fist forwards, hitting her on the back of her neck making her scream in pain, but she quickly shook it off and delivered a spinning kick hitting me right in my gauntlet and sending me flying to a wall._

 **[Boost!]**

 _I increased my attack, trying to use all the advantages I have, I quickly stand up just in time to block her kick with my gantlet. I grabbed her leg with my other hand and pushed her away making her stumble back and fell to the floor. I send a fist to her stomach, but she was quicker. She rolled out of the way making me hit the floor and make a crack on the floor, she kicked me on the leg, making me scream in pain and moved away from her. I grabbed my leg, wincing in pain and looked up to see her right in front of me with her leg raised making my eyes widen in surprise at her speed._

" _ **HUNDRED RENDING LEGS!"**_ _She screamed thrusting her leg that is now engulfed in orange fire. I crossed my arms quickly, blocking all her kicks. Shit! Her kicks have the same speed of lightning! I gritted my teeths blocking all the kicks I could, but some of them made it right in the spot. Her kicks getting faster and powerful every second. Finally, she stops and spins around, kicking me with her leg engulfed of orange fire and sending me to another wall._

 _Finally, my body hits the ground with a loud thud, I quickly look up to see her rushing forwards, her legs still engulfed on powerful orange flames. I quickly stand up and charged forwards too, ready to fight her off._

 **BAM!**

 _I thrust forwards my gauntlet while she did the same with her leg, making the both of us flinch in pain at the impact of our attack, I moved to the right just in time to dodge her attack, while she simply crouches down dodging my fist. We didn't stop, we keep trading blows, like if our lives depended on it, some of them getting dodged, blocked and thankfully making contact with either her stomach or face, the same goes for me, her kicks hitting me right in the spot making me recoil back. I could hear explosions coming from the roof, Buchou and Riser are fighting too._

 _I jumped out of the way, my lungs burning like hell. I looked to Xuelan who is breathing heavily also, her legs shaking probably tired to keep fighting, trust me you're not the only one. But we decided to keep the fight. Both of us rushed forwards, and started to deliver again more blows, our hits echoing around the place while the sound of an explosion in the roof echoed also around the place, I was getting tired, my hits getting weaker I was starting to lose consciously. The same goes for Xuelan her kicks getting weaker, but only slightly._

 _Getting pushed by a weak kick but enough to make some damage and making me move backward, surprising she jumped backward too, she could attack me again with her kicks and end this fight! I pressed a hand on my chest, trying to take the pain away. I look up with my hand still resting on my chest, just in time to see Xuelan raising one leg engulfed of fire. I narrowed my eyes, what is she trying to do?_

" _ **FLAMING ARROW KICK!"**_ _She yelled kicking the air with the same speed of lightning, sending fireballs to my direction, making my eyes widen in shock, I quickly started to run away from her attacks, dodging her fireballs, some of them hitting my limbs making me wince in pain. Finally, she stops and stomps the floor making some cracks appear on the floor. She bends her legs a little and rushed forwards. While I just stand there, clenching my fists and raising my gantlet._

" _Booster Gear! Give me your strength!" I roared looking at the Kung-Fu fighter who is rushing forwards ready to give her most powerful kick._

 **[Boost!]**

 _Cocking back my fist, ready to deliver a lot of damage on her stomach. Waiting for her to stand in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at the-_

 **[Burst…!]**

" **BLEAH!"** I puked blood and falling to my knees, grabbing my chest in pain, blood stained on my chin, I looked up just in time to-

 **BAM!**

-Get kicked on the face sending my now weak body flying away, hitting the same wall from before and this time, making a hole.

 **(A/N: Music Ends.)**

"ISSEI!" Buchou yelled looking at my body that is covered in dust and destroyed bricks, my back laying on some of the bricks. Pain going through my body, but I couldn't lose…Buchou's future depends on me! Everyone depends from me! I CAN'T LOSE DAMMIT!

Slowly standing up, I look up to see Xuelan looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Impressive. For you to still stand up after that kick." She says taking a fighting stance. "Unfortunately, this ends now, Sekiryuutei!" She exclaimed rushing forwards ready to end me off.

I couldn't move, I fell to my knees, watching slowly how she was running towards me, I could hear my heart beating fast. My eyes losing it's shine… I tried to stand up, but I just simply fell again on my knees, my legs losing their strength.

Finally, she stops running stomping her leg on the floor, making a huge crack on the floor and raises the other leg, the only thing I could see right now was her sole in front of my face. And then, her leg got engulfed in fire. Not orange fire. Blue fire.

" _ **HUNDRED RENDING KICKS!"**_

… _I think we know what's happening right now…_

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

 _I was getting kicks all around my upper body, half of them on the face while the others on my chest. I was trying to scream in pain, but I couldn't her kicks interrupting my moves. Making me unable to open my mouth or even react at her powerful kicks. All her kicks hitting successfully my bloody body. Finally, she reached the one hundred kick, she spins around and kicks me the back of the neck. Sending me face first to the ground, cracks appearing instantly from the ground, and surrounding my fucked up body._

 _The fight was over…_

 _I have lost this fight…_

 _I-I'm sorry Buchou… Everyone… I failed._

 _I could hear Buchou screaming my name from the roof, trying to make sure if I was still alive, I wanted to talk but, I couldn't my body reached it's limit… I simply watched how Xuelan walked out of the place and making her way to the building… but she suddenly stops, her body falling to the ground face first on the floor, making a small 'thud' echoed around the place. She also reached her limit…_

 _I could feel the wind hitting my face, I looked tiredly to my legs, watching how my body was getting covered on a blue light…the same goes for Xuelan… closing slowly my eyes, that's the only thing I could do right now… I could feel my body getting send away to somewhere else…_

 _The last thing I heard was…_

 _ **[Riser Phenex-sama's Rook and Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn retires.]**_ _The voice of Grayfia echoing around the place._

 _ **Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

That's how the fight ended, Ise and Xuelan trading deadly blows… both of them didn't back out… You know… I should be angry that they defeated Ise in such horrible way.

But I couldn't.

He knew that he was going to get the beating of his life.

Xuelan simply did her part. Fight to achieve a sweet victory for his King, Riser.

Both of them… they fought with everything… Heck, even if he used that horrible move called Dress Break, my respect for him returned.

With Xuelan, my respect only grew more.

She could drink the vial, but she simply thrown it away, she wanted a fair fight, I'm not going to lie. If I was her, I would gladly drink that vial and defeat my foe easily, but she didn't.

Unfortunately in the eyes of Riser that was the contrary thing… I still remember his words.

'… _When this is over, I will have to show you how to respect the Phenex Clan. Got it.'_ I repeated it in my mind, thinking about his words. Whatever he was trying to say, it's defiantly not good. I felt something tugged my tuxedo, looking down I could see Asia, who is still hugging me, trying to get comfort.

I patted her back, trying to make her feel better, I think it was working since she stopped to sob loudly.

"S-Senpai…" Asia suddenly says, getting my attention again, I stared at her green watery eyes. "I-Ise-san is going to be fine. Right?" She asks with hope in her eyes.

I nodded my head. "Yes. He's going to be, or else I'm going to kick his ass." I declared making her nod.

She simply broke the hug and walked again where Ise is resting. Taking a seat in front of Ise, she turns her head looking at me with her puppy eyes. "C-Can I stay with him. Please?" She begged making me sigh.

"Sure. But you have to promise me that you are _not_ going to heal him. Clear?" I said making her nod.

"Clear…" She says sadly, sad that she can't help Ise in any way. She turns her head back to the unconscious Ise, taking care of him.

I looked at the window to see that is, in fact, it, was night time. Walking to the small interruption, I turned on, the lights, giving Asia enough light to see her surroundings. With nothing else to do in Ise's room, I walked away from the room closing gently the door and made my way to my room with a sigh.

Tomorrow is the wedding, Serafall it's not here. She said that she has to get some things, I asked her if she wanted me to go with her. But she simply said that she's fine.

Talking about Serafall… are we uhh… you know… together? Right?

Well, we kissed and we were close to having sex. But… is she fine with this? Dating his Queen? I don't even know how all of this happened… But I will tell you one thing…

I'm scared. Scared of doing something that would ruin her reputation in the Underworld. What if she can't date other Devils…? Or his servants?

Maybe we should talk about this.

I sighed and shook my head, standing in front of my door, I opened the door, looking the inside of my room to see that everything is dark, heck I can't see shit!

Closing the door, I Walked carefully in my room and trying to find the switch that is somewhere in the wall. Finally touching something familiar, I pulled the switch upwards watching how the lights returned in my room. I let out another tired sigh and rubbed my eyes… I'm so damn tired…

" **Tough day, nya?"** An unfamiliar female voice says.

I nodded my head tiredly. "Yeah… A lot of shit happened today… I need a rest…" I said tiredly with my eyes closed.

" **I can give you a nice massage if you want, nya~!"** The female voice purred.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a go-" I stopped my eyes widen in shock and surprise.

'…Who the hell I'm talking to?!' I thought shocked, turning my head slowly to see someone laying on my bed, was a woman with a voluptuous figure, black long hair and hazel eyes with the same shape of a cat. And she was actually wearing a black kimono it was falling from her shoulders, showing more of her breasts.

"Hello there, nya~!" She purred again with a seductive smirk on her face.

"…" I just stared at the woman with a deadpan expression on my face while the woman who was still laying on my bed was wiggling her eyebrows at me.

'Alright, Keisuke. Maybe this is just your imagination…' I thought turning my head slowly back to the switch, I moved the interruption downwards making the lights go off again. I turned my head slowly back where my bed is supposed to be, just to see two hazel eyes shining in the dark…

I turn the switch upwards again, watching the woman still lying on my bed with a seductive smirk on her face.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

"…Who are you?" I asked after a few seconds of awkward silence, watching how her smirk turned into a grin.

"Take a guess, nya~!" She says with a wink. Huh, she wants to play that game then?

Challenge accepted.

Looking at the floor with narrowed eyes trying to remember if I have seen this woman before, I look back at the beautiful woman resting on my bed who is watching me intently, I watch some specific parts.

Her eyes, her hair color and her…ears. They look the same as a cat. Hmmm…

'Wait! I know who she is! Heck, I know the hell she's trying to do!' I thought changing my curious look with a glare.

"Oi! I don't know how the hell you made it inside my house! But I don't want your services!" I started making her eyes widen in shock, but she quickly shooks her head and stands a little from my bed glaring at me.

"Did you just call me whore, nya?!" She exclaimed angrily.

" Well, you are dressing like one!" I exclaimed pointing at her black kimono.

"So what?! People use Kimonos too! Nya!" She shot back.

I scoffed. "Of course they use! But! I bet Ise's pornographic magazines that you don't even have underwear!" I exclaimed making her flinch. Heh. Gotcha.

"They are tight! Nya!" She defended herself.

"Who the hell ends his sentence with 'Nya' anyways?!" I exclaimed changing the subject, I don't want to talk about underwear to be honest.

"I do! I am a Nekomata after all, nya!" She answered finally standing up from my bed and making her way towards me surprising, she has two black tails behind her. "And my name is Kuroka! Did you really forgot the sexy cat leaving with you?! Nya?!" She finally stands in front of me, crossing her arms and looking up to me with narrowed eyes.

"EEEH?!" My eyes widened in surprise. Wait! She's Kuroka?! And what in the hell is a Nekomata?!

"Are you shitty cat?!" I exclaimed shocked making her eyes twitch.

"Don't call me like that! Marimo! Nya!" W-Wha- You didn't…!

I closed my eyes and inhaled some air from my nose… trying to calm my nerves. I'm fucking tired to start a discussion with Kuroka. Finally, I opened slowly my eyes to meet the gaze of Kuroka.

'Alright… the hell is happening right now…' I thought looking at human form Kuroka who is looking me up and down. 'How the hell my cat turned into a human?!' I thought… trying to solve this crap!

 **[Keisuke, why are you so shocked?]** Reshiram suddenly says in my mind surprising me a little. **[You didn't know that she's a Nekomata? I told you the day when you went to the park to train with your Master.]** Reshiram says making me raise an eyebrow.

'What are you-' I stopped. Wait!

* * *

 **Flashback.**

" _K-Kei-tan…" Sera-tan called out I look up to see her eyes watering. "I-Is that all you think about…my costume?" She asks this time her tone sounded sadder._

' _Crap! What should I do?!' I thought sweating nervously._

 _ **[The nekomata is right, you need to tell her the truth.]**_ _A familiar voice says in my mind making my eyes widened._

' _Huh?! How did you…nevermind? But still! I don't know what are you talking about!'_

 **Flashback Ends.**

* * *

Nekomata…

 **[Do you remember now?]** Reshiram asks.

'…I thought Nekomata was your own way to call them cats!' I thought shocked, making her sigh. Jeez sorry for not doing my homework!

I turn my gaze to Kuroka who is looking at me again with a seductive smirk on her face… I don't like this.

"What?" I asked making her smirk grew more, she takes a few steps forwards. Invading my private space.

"You were talking with your dragon, nya?" She asks making my eyes widen, how did she-

" I can see it from your face, nya~" Before I could ask her, she simply answered knowing the question I would ask, she pressed her hands on my arms feeling how her hands made their way towards my neck. I have to admit… her hands are really soft…

"O-Oi! What are you doing…?" I asked, feeling how my cheeks are starting to burn slightly. Feeling her hands finally reaching her destination. My neck.

She only licked her lips. " You know… I have an offer for you, nya~" She started putting a finger on my chest, making circles around my chest. "… An offer that would benefit both of us, nya~"

Gulping some saliva I stared at, the Nekomata carefully. "… What offer…?" I asked looking how she started to smirk more, with a small blush on her face.

"Do you want to make babies?!" She bluntly asks with a happy face her blush growing a little more.

"EEEEHHH?!" I yelled in shock, the hell she's talking?! Why I would want a damn baby?! "The hell are you talking about?! How the hell is this going to benefit me?!" I asked shocked at her offer… I don't even know her!

"Mmmm~! It would benefit you because you could do whatever you want…~" She says getting closer to my ear, feeling her hot breath hitting my right lobe. "… With my body, nya~" She whispered the last part in a sultry tone…

Trying to control my blush that I have right now in my face, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away in a gentle way, making her move away from me with a pout.

"O-Oi! You can't go all sultry with someone you still don't know!" I scolded her making her pout deepened more. "Even if I know you! I wouldn't have sex with you!" I added looking at her with narrowed eyes.

After a few minutes oif awkward silence…for me atleast she simply crossed her arms and made her way to my bed, with her pout still plastered on her face.

"You're boring, nya." She simply says making me sweatdrop.

"Whatever, I want answers and I want them now!" I demanded looking at Kuroka with narrowed eyes.

"Like what nya?" She asks looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Do you want to know why I'm here?" She added making me nod.

"Well thats a good one. So speak!" I said while I lay my back on the wall with narrowed eyes.

"Because you are funny nya~!" She answered making me frown at her comment.

"Ah, so I'm a simply clown then?" I asked annoyed and with a small glare.

She nodded her head. "Also because you are a weird, nya!" She added with a grin on her face.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I look up again watching her moving her tails playfully.

"So what? Are you planning on staying here?" I asked getting a nod from her.

"Of course! Here I have free food, a warm place to sleep, and someone washing me, nya!" She says but then she smirked. "If you want we can take a good bath together~!" She purred with her smirk growing a little more.

I gritted my teeths and looked away with a blush. Thinking if I should let her stay here.

'Well… I don't see a problem to be honest…' I thought turning my gaze to Kuroka who is still looking at me with a smirk.

I sighed and shook my head. "Alright, you can stay here." I stated making her smirk turn into a grin. "But! We are going to have now some rules!" I added making her pout, but she didn't say anything. "Rule number one! Not funny things while I'm sleeping!" I said making her deepen her pout. "Rule number two! You can't turn in your human form while Ise and the others are around here! If you are going to atleast don't show yourself." I added watching to see if she's going to make an reaction. Nodding my head, I said the last rule. "And finally, rule number three! From now on, you are going to take your baths. _Alone._ " I finished watching how her eyes widen in surprise.

"W-What?! Thats not fair, nya!" She whined planting her hands in both sides of the bed.

"Life it's not fair. Deal with it." I simply said making her look away with a frown.

"Now if you excuse me, I want to sleep on my bed." I stated watching how she wan't moving from my bed. "What I'm trying to say is get off my bed." I added making her eyes widen again.

"W-What! Are you going to let a young beautiful woman sleep on the floor?!" She asked shocked, but she quickly shook it and made her smirk appear on her face. "Are you going to let me sleep on the floor, nya ~?" She purred, pulling her kimono down a little making her breast look a little more bigger.

"Yes. Now move it." I said with a deadpanned expression making her eyes grow even more.

"Nyaaaa~!" She whined. "No fair, nya!" She whined, slamming her hands in the bed making me sweatdrop.

" **S-Senpai is everything alright over there?"** A familiar voice says making my eyes widen in horror.

I turn around to see… nothing actually, only my door. She's outside. Good.

"U-Uhh yeah! Everything is alright over here! Why?" I asked nervously sweating a little, she spotted me with Serafall in the bed, like hell I want her to spot me with _another_ girl.

"I-I heard a lot of screams… Leviathan-sama and you are not… ummm…" She trailed off shyly making a small blush appear on my face.

"N-No! Serafall it's not even here!" I said watching with narrowed eyes at Kuroka who is smirking. I have a bad feeling about this…

"O-Oh… Alrigh then, I'll be going-"

"Nyaaa~! Don't be so rough~!" Kuroka says with a fake moan escaping her lips. Making me turn around and look at her with wide eyes.

"Shut it!" I snapped at her.

I don't like this…!

* * *

 **Asia P.O.V**

"Shut it!" Senpai yelled…! Is he…?!

"S-Senpai…!" I gasped with my face getting hotter. "I-I thought you said that-"

"Faster Keisuke! Faster! Nyaaa~!" A woman moaned, making me take a step back. Is he having sexual interactions with another woman…?!

"S-Senpai! A-Are you having intimate interactions with another woman?!" I asked shocked…!

"EEEH?! O-OF COURSE NOT!" Senpai yelled. "J-Just go check on Ise!" He says I nodded slowly with my face still red.

Is senpai cheating on L-Leviathan-sama?! I-I can't believe this! I thought senpai was a good person…! No wait…

I-I undestand everything… Buchou told me that Devils can make harems to increase their populations. But senpai even if he's eighteen! He needs some time! He's still on school!

I'm going to help him! I-I will give him a good advice…!

"S-Senpai…! I understand! There's no reason to be s-shy…!" I stammered. "I-I want you to p-promise me that you are going t-to use protection!" I finished, the only thing I could hear was a female laugh.

"J-JUST GO AND CHECK ISE'S CONDITION DAMMIT!" Senpai screamed making me flinch.

"A-Alright! But k-keep that in mind senpai! You are still young t-to have c-childrens…!" I tried to convince him…! Senpai needs a work first!

"Nyahahahahaha!" The woman inside his room keep laughing. W-Why?! Is that what Akeno-san said before…? Is that an orga-

"JUST GO AWAY DAMMIT!" Senpai screamed making me yelp and return to Ise-san room.

I-I just hope he's doing the right thing… I hope God helps him-

"Auu~!" I yelped in pain grabbing my head.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Nyahahahahahaha!" Kuroka laughed slamming a fist on the floor, tears falling from her eyes. "T-That was amazing, nyahahaha!" She kept laughing on the floor.

I was sitting right now in my bed covering my face with my hands feeling my face heating every second.

Did I seriously get an advise about sex from a girl of sixteen years old…?

I look up to the nekomata who is still slamming her fist on the floor, laughing her ass off.

I gritted my teeths and lay on my bed, ignoring her weird laughs.

Finally after a few seconds she stops laughing, making me sigh in relief. But then I was later joined by another wam sensation hugging me from behind. I sighed, I knew it was her…

"Whar are you doing…?" I asked turning my head, looking at the smirking Kuroka.

"What~? You didn't say something about not sleeping on the same bed, nya~!" She purred with a wink.

'Fucking great…' I thought with a sigh trying to ignore her breasts. She's right… I didn't say that one and I'm man with honor. So I will let her sleep with me… Even if I don't like it.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

I sighed tying my necktie, today was the wedding. The day when Rias is going to marry the Yakitori. I feel really bad for her to be honest, to stay with the person that you hate… It most be horrible. But there's nothing else she can do, Riser won fair and square so she has to accept it either she likes it or not.

"Kei-tan! Are you ready?" Sera-tan asks getting out from the shower with a towel around her body. Her hair still wet with some drops falling to the floor.

My eye twitched a little, turning around again to the mirror I sighed again. "No… I can't tie this crap!" I growled out, we are still in my house by the way. We are getting ready for the wedding. As the Queen of Serafall Leviathan, I need to be there not only because I'm the Queen of my childish master, because I'm the friend of the Red Monkey.

Also because there's going to be some sake there.

I could hear a cute sigh from behind, after a few minutes of slilence something grabs my arms from behind, it was soft and wet making me turn around, it was of course my Master Serafall Leviathan, still on her towel. She grabs my hands and moves them out of the way. And starts tying my necktie with a cute pout.

"Muu~! You are slowing me down!" Serafall complained while tying my necktie making me look away from Serafall, my gaze fell to my bed, where Kuroka is sitting right now licking her leg, she's in her cat form though. She can stay, but I don't want people know that she's a… human or Nekomata whatever! Since it would be unexpected we could say. Surprising she agreed on this too. Huh. Weird.

I shook my head and returned my gaze again to Serafall, who is still tying my necktie.

'We need to talk about our new reationship…' I thought, remembering the last night we had together, making a small blush appear on my cheeks. 'But should I ask her right now? Or later? Probably later, I want to talk this privately, and since we have a shitty nekomata resting on my bed, it would be really awkward.' I thought again, doing my best to take the small blush adorning my cheeks.

"Done!" Serafall says getting my attention back, I look down to see in fact that now I have a well made necktie, I turn my gaze to Serafall who is now drying her hair.

"Uh… thanks." I thanked her making her turn to look at me with a smile on her face, she stands on her tip toes and planted a quick peck on my lips, making my eyes widen in surprise. She returned drying her hair ignoring my shocked face. I quickly shook my head and bring my hands on my lips, that was actually… nice.

Great now i'm getting corny.

"Kei-tan I need the help of my cute Queen!" Serafall says making me turn to look at her to see her hand grabbing something a pink ribbon, I grabbed it and help her tying her right ponytail… or atleast trying. While I was doing this, she did the same the only difference she was doing it with ease.

"I was expecting this you know?" She suddenly says making me look at the mirror to see her face, she was looking at me through the mirror.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"About the Rating Game." She answered making me sigh.

"Yeah… I knew they were going to lose, but I didn't expect her coming in one piece after that powerful attack of Akeno." I said, I was talking actually about Xuelan, who appeared from nowhere, I thought she was defeated.

She nodded her head making her untied hair move a little wildly. "You are right… Teehee~!" She suddenly starts giggling making me raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hehehe… when the game was over Grayfia-chan was pleading to get punishment for committing that small error~!" She giggled again, making me chuckle.

"You know, when she appeared she was also shocked. I have to admit. Her expression was priceless." I said chuckling while Serafall laughed.

Finally, after a few minutes of me fighting against her hair I made a… descent ponytail. Now I have to wait for her to get dressed in her noble clothes. She was about to take her towel in the room, but I quickly scolded her making her pout, but she still went to the bathroom and with her clothes in her hands.

I sighed and lay on my bed, watching how Kuroka jumps on my bed, making me groan a little. I looked at her with narrowed eyes while she simply meowed at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Waiting for my Master to get ready.

"Done~!" After a few _hours_ of silence she finally, got out from the bathroom wearing her nobles clothes. I take Kuroka off my chest, and I stand up from my bed stretching.

"Jeez… you took a lot of time…" I groaned, taking Kuroka from my legs and putting her on the bed.

She crossed her arms with a pout. "Mmmm! This is your fault! If you know how to make a necktie then we would be in the wedding!" She shot back making my right eye twitch at her comment. "Kei-tan! How do I look~!" She says spinning around showing her noble clothes and finally she stops with a Magical Girl pose.

"Uhh…you look really good." I said scratching the back of my head. Looking away.

"Aww! Thank you~! look handsome too~!" She says hugging me and giving me a peck again in my lips.

I gritted my teeths, with a small blush adorning my cheeks. "Whatever! Let's go, I'll make the portal." I said getting an hesitant nod from my Master. Finally, she stands beside me hugging my arm and pressing it between her bosoms. I ignored the good feeling in my arm and concentrated to make the portal.

"…Are you sure Kei-tan?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I assured her with an annoyed tone. Jeez! Thanks for believing in me!

I closed my eyes concentrating power in one arm, since my other arm is getting hugged by my master.

I inhaled some air, feeling the power dancing in my left arm.

Then, exhaled, feeling how the magic circle was forming around us.

I could feel the green light hitting me on the face.

I did it. I made my magic circle.

"Yaaay~! My Adorable Queen can make magic portals!" Sera-tan cheered hugging my arm more tightly. "You are the best Queen around the world~!" She added making me smirk.

"Heh. Next stop. The Wedding!" I shouted proudly. Feeling how the magic circle was starting to move more faster.

 **FLUUSH!**

And finally we disappeared.

* * *

 **FLUUSH!**

I opened my eyes slowly with my smirk still on my face. To see the… well… to be a Clan with a lot of money they don't have a lot of furnitures… trees, plants growing from everywhere the place was dark, like a horror movie actually, I turn my gaze to the sky to see some weird animals flying around the dark sky… I returned my gaze on the floor what I see are some… dogs, cats, a dead slime and… IS THAT QUETZ?!

"S-Ssss?!" My familiar Quetz looks at me with wide eyes, surprised to see me here.

"W-What are you doing in the wedding?! I asked shocked, I turn my gaze to Serafall who has her eyes widen in surprise and shock, but she was looking around the place.

" **Who is invading my territory?!"** A familiar voice demanded, making my eyes widen more, I didn't heard that voice since-

"L-Leviathan-sama?!" Zatouji stammered in shock, looking at the two of us with wide eyes. "What are you two doing here?!" He demanded again his arms resting on his hips.

"The hell are you talking about?! The correct question would be what the hell are _you_ doing here?! Don't tell me they also invited you to the wedding?!" I asked getting a confused expression from him.

"What?! Weddding?! Here in the Familiar Forest?! What are you talking about?!" He asks shocked. "There's not a damn wedding here! You are in the wrong place!"

"Oi! You damn liar! This is where the wedding is going to be! You are just trying to slow us down! You shitty old fart!" I shot back.

"I'm not that old! You damn brat!" He snapped at me, I could feel something getting around my arm, I knew it was Quetz. "How the hell did you get in the familiar forest anyways?! Not even Satan itself can't enter the familiar forest! The only way to gain access is with the Full Moon and thats it!" Zatouji says with shock in his voice. "You just broke the laws of physics!" He added.

"Kei-taaaaan!" Serafall whined, finally getting away from her shock. "You dummy you took us to the Familiar Forest!" She scolded me.

"EHHH?! ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE?!" I said pointing to the old geezer.

"W-What?! O-Of course not! But it's obvious dummy!" She says pointing around the forest with a pout.

I looked away with a small blush on my face. It doesn't matter what I say they are never going to admit that this _is_ where the wedding starts!

I sighed and shook my head, putting Quetz down to the floor, I would take him to the wedding, but she says that familiars are not allowed.

"Alright whatever! I'll make the magic circle again." I said raising my arm only to be stopped by Serafall.

"MMMMM! No! I will make this time the portal!" Serafall says making me look at her with wide eyes.

"W-What?! Hold on! I will make the-!"

 **FLUUSH!**

Before I could finish my sentence we dissapeared from the familiar forest. Taking us to another place.

* * *

 **FLUUSH!**

I opened slowly to see that we are in the entrance of two huge golden doors with two guards standing in the front protecting them.

"Here we are!" Sera-tan exclaimed happily. "And we are just in time~!" She added grabbing my hand and pulling me with her.

I clicked my tongue. And watched how the guards crossed their spears in front the doors, making sure we can't enter.

"Halt Devils! We need to-" He stops when he sees who is he talking to.

"L-L-L-L-Leviathan-sama! M-My apologies! We are going to let you e-entrance!" The guard says nodding his head to the other guard who nodded back. Opening the doors slowly, we watched the inside of the place that is right now…full of people drinking, eating, talking and dancing. Damn the place is well made…! Everything looks so expensive… Damn this guys can shit gold or what?!

"You can enter now." The guard says bowing making Serafall nod her head and pull me by the hand but before we could enter to the party she stops turning to the guard and whispering something in his ear. Making him nod his head.

"Do not worry! Leviathan-sama! We are going to make sure that such thing doesn't happen!" He declared making her smile.

"Okay~! Thank you~! Guard-chan~!" Sera-tan thanked him, making me raise an eyebrow. The hell did she whispered…? "Let's go Kei-tan!" Serafall says pulling my hand again, finally joining the party.

"Oi… Sera-tan where are we going…?" I asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

She just turn her head and winked at me. "We are going to have lots and lots of fun~!" She says making me sweatdrop.

"I didn't ask that…!" I said making her tilt her head cutely. "I asked where are we-"

" **Ah, you are finally here, Serafall."** An unfamiliar voice says making me raise an eyebrow and turn to look at the front.

In front of me was a young man… I think, he looked like he was on his early twenty! His hair was crimson red going all the way to his shouldersand he has blue-green eyes, similar to Rias… He was wearing right now noble clothes like Serafall surprising, at his side was the maid, Grayfia. WAIT! HOLD ON!

"EEEHH?!" I exclaimed shocked making him turn to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "Oi Rias! Did they changed your gender!?" I asked shocked, pointing a finger to male Rias.

I didn't know that Riser liked Yaoi! Thats discusting! **(A/N Sorry fans of Yaoi.)**

Grayfia merely closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, while Sera-tan was giggling at my intelligent observation and finally Male Rias just raised his hands with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Hahaha… I think you are confusing me with my sister…" He trailed off with a smile on his face. "Let me introduce myself." He says coughing in a fist. "My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maous." He introduced himself with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

"Oh." Was the only thing that escaped from my lips. "So… you are… a Maou then?" I asked making sure I heard right, making him nod his head, with his smile still present.

'Good job Keisuke, you make a good example as a Queen.' I thought trying to control myself, I coughed in a fist and bowed. "Nice to meet you, my name is Roronoa Keisuke my apologies I didn't want to confused you with your sister." I introduced myself. I heard a small chuckle coming from his lips, making me look up.

"Ah don't worry, everyone makes mistakes." He says making me sigh from relief. I stopped bowing and look up again, meeting his gaze. Who is right now looking at me with narrowed eyes, watching me intently making me raise a curious eyebrow.

"Uh… are you okay?" I asked watching how he was inspecting me. His eyes widened a little but he quickly shook his head with a smile.

"My apologies, for some reason you reminded me from someone." He says with his smile growing a little making me nod slowly my head. "So you are Roronoa-kun. No. Can I call you Keisuke?" He asks I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you want." Was my simple response making him nod again.

"Good, are you perhaps the White Hero?" He asks with an eyebrow raised. "Serafall was talking a lot about you the day that she bringed you back to life." He says looking at my master who squeaked.

"Eeep~! Don't tell him that Sirzechs-chan!" Serafall says with a small blush and looking away from my gaze.

Sirzechs merely chuckled at her reaction. "Hmm, thats weird. You didn't acted like this with Behemoth. Am I perhaps missing something?" He asked with a teasing tone making her and me blush a little.

 **WUUINK!**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sirzechs flinched in pain. I look up to his face, to see that his cheek was being pulled by the maid, Grayfia who has her eyes closed. "Gwafia?! Stop it! It huuuwts! Gwaaafiaaa!" Sirzechs screamed in pain. Making me sweatdrop, I could feel the arm of Sera-tan trembling, I turned my gaze to my King who is watching the scene in horror. She turns to look up to me and her eyes widened, surprising she takes a few steps away from me, still trembling.

"K-Kei-taaaan! D-Don't hurt meee!" Sera-tan yelled closing her eyes and raising her hands, trying to defend herself.

I sweatdropped, Ignoring the pleadings of Sirzechs I walked slowly to Serafall, who takes a few steps back, making me sigh.

I shook my head and walked away from the awkward scene. "If you guys need me, I will be where the drinks are." I said, of couse I didn't receive an answer but I didn't care. I have an important mission to do right now and it's drink some Sake.

 **CLINK!**

I suddenly stop when to spears collided together making the sound of steel clashing echo around the room, preventing me to enter to where the sake is.

"Oi! The hell are you two guys doing! Move it!" I exclaimed, getting them to shook their heads.

"My apologies, Queen of Leviathan-sama." The guard apologized. "You Master told us about your horrible disease. It most be painful." The guard says with a sad tone making me raise an eyebrow.

"Eh?! The hell are you talking about?! What disease?!" I asked is she now passing rumors?!

"We are talking about your sense of direction of course." The guard says making me grit my teeths and glare at him, of course he didn't noticed. " Thankfully, Leviathan-sama told one of our captains about your desease and spread the words to all the guards. Making sure you don't get lost." He explained. "You should be thankful that she cares about you, Queen of Leviathan-sama." He added.

So that was the thing she whispered to the guard! She's making fun of me!

"Whatever! Move it! I want some sake!" I exclaimed taking a step making their spears collied again, stopping me from my tracks for a second time.

"Like I said, it's not here. This is the exit." He stated making me glare at him again.

"You damn liar! This is where the sake is! I can smell it!" I yelled angrily.

"No it's not! This is the damn exit!" He snapped tired from this argument. "Can't you see the damn sign?!" He added pointing upwards making me look up.

 **[Hope you enjoyed the party! Have a great time!]**

"EHHH?!" I exclaimed looking at the sign with shock. "Bullshit! You asked your shitty guards to put the sign while I was talking with you!" I pointed a finger to his face. "You just want all the sake by yourself! I know it!"

"W-What?! Don't say stupid things! They put the sign three days ago! You are just lost! Admit it!" He says pushing my finger away.

" **Whoa whoa! Calm down you two!"** An unfamiliar voice says making us stop in our fight. I turn my head to the right to see a man with the same size as me, or maybe two or three inches more taller than me. He has black hair with violet eyes. He was wearing noble clothes right now. His left hand resting on my shoulder while his other hand resting on the shoulder of the guard, trying to calm us down.

"There's no reason to start a fight. We are here to have fun." He scolded both of us. "Now, what is the meaning of this fight?" The mysterious person asks with an eyebrow raised.

I pointed a finger again to the guard. "That guy is not letting me to enter where the drinks are!" I said making the guard look at me with narrowed eyes.

"Che. I'm just doing my job! Leviathan-sama told me about his disease of getting lost! But he doesn't want to admit it!" He shot back pushing my finger away again.

"Why you…!" I growled out glaring daggers at the guard who is doing the same thing.

The unnamed noble laughed. "Hahaha! So thats the problem then!" He says with a small grin on his face making me turn to look at him. "Do not worry guard, I will take care of this probem you've got." He says making the guard nod his head.

"Thank you, Heir of the Bael, Clan." The guard thanked him with a bow.

'Heir of Bael Clan…?' I thought. 'Is he like Rias and Sona…?' Before I could make a move, someone rest a hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from the guards. I look to the right to see that the arm belonged to the the same person who stopped the fight.

"Do you know Leviathan-sama?" He suddenly asks turning his gaze to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. My name is Roronoa Keisuke, Queen of Serafall Leviathan." I introduced myself making his eyes widen in surprise but he quickly started to grin.

"Ah! So that explains everything then!" He says stopping moving and taking his arm away from my shoulder. "Maybe I should tell you my name as well." He says coughing in hist fist. "My name is Sairaorg Bael, Heir of the Bael Clan." He says and held out his hand with a grin on his face. "Nice meeting you, White Hero." He added making me raise an eyebrow.

I chuckled and grasped his hand and shook it, my eyes widened.

'Damn! He has a lot of strength! I bet that he's holding back!' I thought amazed at his strength. This is how strong I want to be, if it's possible even more. The most amazing part is that he can control his strength! I quickly shook my head and returned the grin.

"Heh, so you know about me then?" I asked getting a nod from him.

"Everyone knows about you. The only thing that they don't know it's your appearance." He explains making me sigh. Thats Good.

"Well I prefer it to be that way to be honest." I said with another sigh making him chuckle.

"Don't like to bring a lot of attention heh?" He says with a smirk.

I nodded my head, while we continue towards our destination. "Yeah… It's so damn annoying when you are surrounded by a lot of people." I explained and surprising we are right now standing in front of the drinks making my eyes widen in surprise.

They have drinks here too?!

"Here we are!" Sairaorg exclaimed with his grin still on his face, and taking two glasses giving me one. I gave him a thankful nod and returned my gaze to the drinks with a smirk.

'Alright…! What do we have here!' I thought with a smirk on my face looking all the drinks they have served in the table, I was looking specially at the alcohol. ' Tequila? Nah, not today. What about Whiskey…? Or Margarita? I think I will go first with a Rum.' I thought turning my gaze to where all the rums are.

"What do we have here…" I whispered watching all the rums that are on the table with a smirk. Heh, totally worth it to join the wedding. "Ah! This one is excellent!" I said grabbing the bottle of rum, my smirk growing more.

"Fernandes Black Label! Defidently i'm going to enjoy this!" I said pouring the rum in my glass watching how the orange liquid traveled towards my glass. Putting the bottle back to the table I turn my gaze to Sairaorg who is looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Going for the big one?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "Don't you think it's a little too early?" He asks with his smirk still present.

I scoffed. "It seems that you don't know me. I prefer going for the bigger prize. Unlike you, Milk drinker." I joked a little making him laugh.

"Hahaha! Alright then! Cheers!" He says raising his drink.

"Cheers!" I said clashing my drink with his.

 **CLINK!**

I started to drink the rum, feeling the cold liquid going all the way in my, finishing my drink I put the glass on the table and shook my head, trying to accustom my body with the rum. Finally after a few seconds I smirk, feeling how my head started to get used by the rum.

"Ah, that was so good…" I said with a happy sigh. Turning my gaze back to the table pouring me more rum.

"Going for another one?" Sairaorg asks with an eyebrow raised, amazed. I simply nod my head. "Hmm. Not bad you know you really have a lot of-"

 **THUD!**

"THE HELL?!" I yelled watching how my drink fells to the floor, thanks to a jerk who pushed me from behind. Turning my head ready to punch the bastard my eyes fell to an unfamiliar Devil.

In front of me was a young man, he was probably the same size as Ise or more taller. He has dark green hair and like all the devils around here, he was wearing noble clothes. But the weirder part are his eyes… his Iris are the same color as Kuroka's eyes. Hazel while his pupils are red. His eyes are opened a little.

Finally, he looks up to me. His eyes widened a little and finally he closed his eyes and smiled at me.

"Ah I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to do that." He apologized still smiling at me.

I simply sighed and shook my head. "It's fine… there's more drinks anyways." I assured him making him nod his head.

"Diodora!" Sairaorg suddenly says with a small grin on his face. "I'm surprised that you are here in the wedding."

The person called, Diodora nodded his head with a smile. "Yes, I heard that the Heir of the Gremory Clan is going to get married with the Heir of the Phenex Clan." He says. "And also because I received an invitation to join the party." He explains making Sairaorg nod his head.

"Ah, if you received an invitation, then your brother is here as well?" He asks making Diodora shook his head with a sad smile.

"Unfortunately, he's not here. Like always he's focusing more on his hobby on creating new things." He explained with a sigh, but still he keeps smiling.

Sairaorg chuckled. "Ah, like always. Thanks to him we are taking steps closer to the future." He says with a smile on his face. Finally Diodora turns to look at me…with his eyes closed and his smile still plastered his face. Weird.

"Excuse me but, I didn't catch your name." He says making my eyes widen a little in surprise.

"Ah yeah, the name Roronoa Keisuke, Queen of Serafall Leviathan." I introduced myself making him shot his eyes open in shock. I just raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

'Well he's really weird…' I thought watching the shocked person in front of me.

"Oi… are you alright?" I asked making him shook his head rapidly.

"Y-Yeah… my apologies b-but… I-I have to go…" He stammered before I could say something he goes to another direction. And dissapearing thanks to the huge amount of people around here.

"…Well that was weird." Sairaorg says looking where Diodora has dissapeared. "I haven't seen Diodora act like this before." He added, frowning.

I shrugged my shoulders and turn to Sairaorg. "Hey, I have to go, I need to be with Serafall before the wedding starts." I said making him nod his head.

"I understand, the duty of a Queen is to always stay at the side of his King." He says with a smile on his face. "It was a pleasure to talk with you, White Hero." He says holding his hand up.

I smirked and shook his hand. Nodding my head I walked away from him he's a cool guy to be honest, and he looks strong. Who knows maybe we can train together, he looks like those type of people who wants to surpass themselves. Just like me.

And finally there was this guy called Diodora, who I have never met before, so I can't say a lot about him since we didn't talk a lot… but he seems like a nice guy to be honest. I don't know why he had to go, maybe he could stay and chat a little.

Oh well.

I think it's time to find my Master, who is probably trying to find me too, the reason that I want to find her is like Sairaorg said, the duty of a Queen is always stay at the side of his King. And the other reason is simple, I want to talk about our new relationship…

Why everytime I thought about this my stomach is burning… but in a good way?

I shook my head. 'Concentrate Keisuke, we need to find Serafall.' I thought trying to make my way to the center of the party.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

'Where the hell is she?' I thought looking around the room trying to find a shorty childish woman. Unfortunately, I can't find her.

While I was searching for Rias Peerage I stumbled with Rias Peerage who are here for the wedding, unfortunately my brother wasn't here meaning that he's still unconcious and Asia is probably with him, making sure he's in good condition.

'I think it's better if he doesn't come to the wedding…' I thought, Rias didn't know but Ise has a crush on her. I knew because it was obvious the way he acted. All this time he wanted to be strong to make proud Rias. But she didn't see it. If Ise for some reason comes to the wedding then his heart is going to break.

I sighed and shook my head, I need to find Serafall. We need to talk about this… But where is she…? Is she perhaps with Sirzechs? Or is she-

 **THUMB!**

" **Watch it!"** A familiar voice says making me look down to see on the floor a familiar Kung- Fu fighter with a different attire. She wasn't wearing her qipao anymore, in fact she was wearing a dark blue dress with bits of black that showed off the top of her bust and she's wearing black high-heels. Like her qipao, her toned legs can be seen.

"Ah it's you." I said crounching a little and lifting a hand.

She looks up and her eyes widen in surprise. But she quickly shooks it and grabs my hand, so I did my part, helping her up.

She then cleans her dress from the dust and looks up to me again. "So you decided join the wedding?" She asks.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, since I'm the Queen of one of the Maous. I need to tag along… like his bodyguard we could say." I said making her nod this time.

"Have you seen the Rating Game?" Xuelan suddenly says making me nod my head.

"Yeah, I was actually amazed that you survived the attack of Akeno, you are really strong." I complimented her making her look away with a small blush.

Coughing in a fist she turns to look at me again. "Thanks. I have to admit, the Priestess of Thunder made a powerful attack." She says. "But she needs more than simple lightning to put me down." She added.

"You know, probably the most intense part was when you fought against my brother." I said making her nod her slowly.

"The Sekiryuutei was a good fighter. Just like you, White Hero." This time she complimented me making me chuckle, but then I narrowed my eyes.

"You know, while I think the fight was really good. Don't you think that kicking him one hundred of times was a little… exaggerated?" I asked making her eyes widen and scratch the back of her neck with a small blush, embarressed.

"A-Ah… yes I think I overdid it in that fight… I actually wanted to kick him one more time, but the adrenaline running around my body acted first and… you know the rest." Xuelan says and then she bows. "My apologies for exaggerating in the fight." She apologized.

I sighed. "It's fine…" I assured her making her look up to me. Surprising, she grabbed her neck yelping in pain. I raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you okay…?" I asked making her eyes widen and look to me.

"Y-Yeah… I got a little hurt in the fight against the Sekiryuutei…" She trailed off. Making me narrow my eyes but I still nodded.

"Hey… I wanted to ask you something." I said making her look up to me with a small flinch. "I know this is something that doesn't involve me. And if you don't want to tell me, then it's fine." I added making her raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Xuelan asks crosing her arms. Waiting for me patiently.

I inhaled some air. "When Rise throwed the vial to you, you started to say something about… making a promise to someone important." When those words left my mouth she narrowed her eyes and looked down, making me flinch slightly. "I-If you don't want to-"

"No it's alright." She suddenly says looking up again. "I think I need to tell someone about my past. They said it makes you feel better." She says making my nod my head slowly.

'Well that was easy…' I thought. I watched how Xuelan turned around and walked to another direction, so I decided to follow her. Aftrer a few minutes of silence, we were in a different room, it was like a VIP room we could say. It was small with only a few tables with chairs included and some paintings adorning the walls.

Finally, we decided to take a seat on one of the tables far away from the others. I watched patiently how she sighed and shook her head. Probably trying to control her emotions.

"You know…" She starts making me look at her intently. "When I was a child, I never wanted to learn Kung-Fu." Xuelan says making my eyes widen a little.

"…Then why did you started to learn it?" I asked, making her look up to me.

"… Because I made a promise to an important person…" She says, inhaling some air. "…My mother." She added.

"Your mother?" I repeated making her nod. "So… are you going to tell the story or what?" I asked making her nod shakely. Well shit.

"Y-Yes." She stammered. "Well… Everything started when I was ten years old…" I started to get comfy in my seat.

Ready to hear a long history.

* * *

 **#Cliffhangers!**

 **Nah to be honest, I didn't want to end the chapter… but it would be like 16k or even 20k of words… In total I wrote 13,514 words. Yeah a lot.**

 **Consider it like a 'im sorry for being a damn liar.' And because I got inspired in the chapter!**

 **Yes in the next one, we are going to see a flashback on Xuelan past and Riser fight. Yes. Keisuke is going to make an interesting… scene in the next one.**

 **Now before I go with the Reviews. I want to remind you guys to vote for the next fanfic! Of Pokemon x DxD! I will put the poll in my profile! So ya know! If you like Dialga, Palkia and Giratina! Go for Creation trio! If you like Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza! Go for the Weather Trio! And if you want the guardian duo Ho-Oh and Lugia! Go for the Guardian duo! (Probably in this one i'm going to make the chapter the other one is going to appear when I make the next chapter of this fanfic.)**

 **Now let's go with the reviews!**

 **Guest- Thanks for your comment! It means too much for me! And don't worry! Lemons are going to appear...! I only need to find some inspiration! (Don't take it in the wrong way!)**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Nah it's okay! Probably you have a lot of time, so don't worry, i'm happy that you reviewed my fanfic tho! So thanks! Glad you liked that interesting scene between Keisuke and Serafall! And yeah, soon. The time will come! Cheers man!**

 **Frank- Glad you liked the fanfic so far! And I will see f I'm going to pick one or two of those swords, thanks for the suggestions! Cheers!**

 **Xuan- Haha, Serafall really hates Gabriel! Glad you liked the "history" of Serafall, oh yeah! Sona slowly is going to fall for the Marimo~! Hope you like the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Sano- Well we have to admit, I feel more bad for Keisuke, when Gabriel makes her scene… I don't even know if he's going to survive…! Glad you liked the chapter so far! Cheers man!**

 **Guest- You sir…you really want to watch the world burn huh? I was thinking about making him get lost with the teleportation circles and making him get lost… But making him get lost to a world with full body builders Mil-tans…? Damn are you perhaps Satan? Good Idea! Maybe I will put it in a future chapter! Hope you liked the Chapter! Cheers!**

 **Castor115- Phew! Glad you liked it I thought for a second that I ruined it! Hope you enjoy this chapter man! Cheers!**

 **The1raptorjesus- Well while you are jesus… with the body of a raptor… I don't think you can help me, you need to find those organs man! And c'mon! They don't allow people to the space?! But you are a damn dinosaur! You are not a person! Heck, i'm surprised the FBI didn't take you away to check your organs… oh wait. Whoops! Well, hope you can still stay alive tho! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Ashzaroth- Glad you liked the chapter! And you were right, I don't think it was a good idea to put the fight, so I took it away! I fell bad about lying tho… And about the intersting scene… Maybe~! But we knew it was going to happen sooner or later haha! Hope you like the chapter! Cheers!**

 **War historian- W-What?! C-Come on man! I tried! This is my first attempt! J-Just give me some more time to get a good lemon writer! Anyways hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Glad you like the chapter and the intersting scene as well! Yeah don't worry, I'm going to make more of them! But it's going to take some time…! Cheers!**

 **Withdranwnmadness000- Yeah maybe it was too soon! But atleast Keisuke didn't use the V card! Glad you like the suggestions of harems! And nope… no Rating Game… but! I promise the next chapter is going to be awesome tho! Hope you like it! Cheers!**

 **Well…! That's it my friends a long ass chapter! And probably the next one is going to be long too! And remember my childrens! VOTE NAW!**

 **See you in the next chapter my childrens!**

 **-Peace!**


	12. My Fight!

**God dammit! Now I'm getting slow in my updates…! Ack! Sorry everyone! But This chapter was probably the most difficult to write! Anyway, let's start again.**

 **Hey, guys! Whats up! Diablo here with a new chapter! And yes, this is the fight between Issei and Riser! Also, the flashback of our young lady, Xuelan! I'm going to make the flashback in third person, when the flashback ends, I will put it back to normal. Before we start the fanfic I want to thank you for everyone who voted for the future fanfic of pokemonXDxD! Do you want to know the winner? Well, you'll have to wait! Don't know when I'm going to upload it so maybe at the end of the Excalibur Arc. Who knows!**

 **Anyways, let's get into the chapter! And remember, this part is in third person this is my first time writing in that way, so I hope I did well, enjoy my children's!**

 **Chapter 12: My Fight!**

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Hyaaa!" The sound of someone yelling and something getting hit echoed in the dojo. The dojo was adorned with a lot of training materials, bokkens, punching bags. Also it has a lot of pots, with some orchids inside of them, shining beautifully with the rays of the sun. But surprising, it was snowing, some of the snow making their way inside the dojo._

" _Hiyaa!" A cute little girl around eleven-years-old shouted, kicking the punching bag with all her strength. Unfortunately, the punching bag didn't move making her pout._

 _She crossed her arms and frowned. "Why I can't move this stupid bag!?" The small girl whined kicking the punching bag again angrily._

" _ **Xuelan, sweety."**_ _A beautiful mature voice says, making the little girl now named Xuelan turned her head slightly. In front of her was an older woman who looked like an older version of Xuelan she was wearing the same thing as her daughter a dark blue qipao and a familiar white sash around her stomach, the only difference is that she has long black hair that is tied into a ponytail. She was smiling softly to the small girl, watching her training. "Try kicking in the middle. It may work." The older woman advised her._

" _Fineeee," Xuelan says turning around, glaring at the punching back. She takes a fighting stance bending her legs a little. She closed her eyes and inhaled some air, concentrating._

 _Then-_

" _HIYA!" Xuelan shouted thrusting her leg forward hitting the punching back right in the middle making it recoiled back a little. Making the older woman smile, glad that her daughter was making progress._

 _Unfortunately, in Xuelan eyes that was nothing._

 _She narrowed her eyes. Turning to look at the older woman with a cute pout. "I can't! I cannot move the-"_

 _ **SMACK!**_

" _Ack!" Xuelan yelped in pain, falling face first to the floor. She raised her head a little, showing her now watering eyes. Turning to look behind her trying to find who was responsible for such act, she spotted the punching back, who returned back on his position and smacked the back of Xuelan, making her fall on the floor._

" _Xuelan!" The older woman exclaimed concerned on her tone. Rushing forwards she helps her daughter to stand up. "Are you okay?! You're not hurt, right?!" Her mother asks, looking around her body to find if she has an injury._

" _I-I'm fine!" Xuelan exclaimed. Tring her best not to cry in front of her mother. "T-That was n-nothing! I-I can still train!" Xuelan says pushing her mother hands away and turning again to the punching bag. She takes again a fighting stance, then she._

" _Aack!" Before she could bend her legs completely she winced in pain and fell to one knee. Making the pain even worse._

" _Xuelan!" Her mother shouted. "You need to stop! You are just hurting yourself!" Her mother advised, worried about her condition._

 _Xuelan gritted her teeth. Trying her best to hold back her tears… but she failed. She was whimpering. Not only for the pain on her knees. But because she just failed something easily in front of her mother._

" _Are you okay sweety…?" Her mother asked again putting both of her hands on her daughter's shoulders, making her turn her head slightly, showing her watering eyes._

" _I-I'm sorry…" Her daughter whispered. Ashamed for getting defeated by a mere Punching bag._

 _Her mother smiled sadly, hugging her daughter from behind. "It's okay… you don't need to show yourself…" Her mother assured her. Hugging her daughter tightly and caressing her cheeks, taking the tears away. "You are trying and thas the only thing that really matters. Let's go, I'll treat your wounds."_

 _Unfortunately, her daughter shook her head. "N-No! If I stop my training then I-I will be weak forever! I need to keep t-training!" Xuelan says, breaking the hug and trying to stand up while glaring at the punching bag._

' _I can do this…!' Xuelan thought her legs shaking, begging her to stop, but, of course, she ignored it. Bending again her legs slowly this time, closing her eyes and inhaling some air slowly, trying to reduce the pain._

" _HIYAAA!"Xuelan shouted raising her leg and hitting the punching bag again, only to get the same result from before._

 _Xuelan gritted her teeth and clenched her hands angrily. Enough for her nails piercing a little her soft skin._

" _Why! Why I can't do this?!" Xuelan asked her question more to herself. "Am I missing something?! Or am I-"_

" _Xuelan stop this instant!" Her mother yelled, making her daughter flinch and turn around to look at her mother. Only for her to fell on one knee again, her legs finally losing strength. "You are just hurting yourself! You need to rest!" Her mother advised. "Why are you acting like this anyways?! You didn't care on getting stronger!" Her mother asked looking at her daughter._

 _Xuelan turned her gaze to the floor. Opening and closing her mouth. Not sure to either answer her question. "B-Because…" Xuelan trailed off, making her mother raise an eyebrow._

" _Because…?" Her mother repeated looking at her daughter with concern._

 _Xuelan merely shook her head. "N-Nevermind…" She stammered making her mother sighed._

" _Xuelan." Her mother says making her daughter look up to her. "I'm your mother I know when something is worrying you, and it's making me worry too…" She fells to one knee and rests a hand on her shoulder. "…So please tell me. I can help you. No matter what." Her mother says with a small smile on her face._

 _Xuelan simply looked down to the floor. "I-I… really don't want to talk about it…" Xuelan says making her mother sigh at her attitude. "L-Let's go…"_

" _Very well, but at least think about what I said, if everything is wrong, I would be there for you." Her mother says making Xuelan nod slowly, her gaze still on the floor. "Let's go." The older woman says, opening her hand for her daughter to take it._

 _Xuelan looked at her hand, and slowly grabbed it, using it as support and not break away from her mother._

 _Finally walking carefully from the dojo, making sure that Xuelan doesn't get more hurt on her leg._

* * *

 **Timeskip**

" _Arrrg!" An old voice screams kicking the punching back and making it recoil back with ease, making him smirk at his perfect kick._

" _Well done." An old man with white hair and matching bear says smiling at his older student. "But you need to practice more your balance in your kicks." The sensei advised making his student bow._

" _Yes, sensei!" Was his only response, making his way back where the older students are, who are right now congratulating him for his attack._

 _The sensei turns his gaze to the younger students who are looking at the sensei intently. He just smiled at their curious gazes. "Alright, who wants to try it?" The sensei asks, looking at the younger apprentices who are right now whispering, trying to guess who's going first._

" _I'll go sensei!" A kid says, raising his arm. Making the sensei turn his gaze to the kid._

" _Alright then, please show us what you can do." The sensei says making the kid nod with determination and walking in the middle of the arena, glaring at the punching bag._

 _There was a familiar cute girl sitting on her knees, watching the arena with curiosity, away from the other kids, also, she's the only female in the dojo. She's training here thanks to her mother who is really known in Japan thanks to her techniques of Kung- Fu. Her mother, of course, wanted to train her, showing her the most powerful skills she has learned during her times when she ws younger. But Xuelan declined her request. Saying that she wanted to start like everyone else. Of course, when her classes are over, her mother helps her a little on her training._

 _Xuelan was actually excited when was her first day on her dojo, making new friends that they can watch your back anytime people that you can probably trust._

 _But unfortunately, that wasn't true._

" _Look! It's her…!" A boy whispered loud enough for her to hear it. But she just ignored it._

" _Yeah… It's her." Another boy says, looking at the back of Xuelan with boredom._

" _I don't know what is she doing here, I mean. Girls don't know how to fight, right?" Another boy says making this time, Xuelan narrowed her eyes, but she didn't turn away from the arena._

" _Hahaha! Yeah! I still remember her first that on the class!" Another boy says, making the other boys laugh at the comment. "She's horrible fighting!" He added with a laugh. Making Xuelan grit her teeth and turned her head sending a cold glare to the group of boys._

" _Care to repeat that?" Xuelan growled out enough to get the attention from the kids._

" _Oh did you heard that…?" The kid says with a smirk, making Xuelan glare deeper._

" _No, I didn't, that's why I'm asking you to repeat that again," Xuelan says, standing up. "Or are you just scared?" Xuelan added looking at the kid who turned his smug look into a glare._

" _Watch it. I don't want to hurt the baby of one of the best in the arts of Kung-Fu." The boy says making this time her eyes widen._

" _Don't involve my mother into this!" Xuelan yelled angrily, she hates when they involved her mother in this types of arguments._

" _Oh~? What are you going to do, huh? Accuse me with your mother?" The boy continued making Xuelan clenched her hands. "Just because your mother is good in Kung-Fu, doesn't mean that I should respect you. In fact, you are a just a joke! Probably your mother feels ashamed to have you as her daughter!"_

" _TAKE THAT BACK!" Xuelan screamed, tears forming in her eyes._

" _What? I'm just speaking the truth. You can't tell me what-"_

" _Enough!" The sensei shouted, finally stepping in the conversation. "We are here to train, not to have each other's throats!" Sensei scolded both of them._

" _Ah yes, my apologies." The kid says turning his gaze to Xuelan. "It seems that things got carried away…" he started to walk towards Xuelan, who is glaring at him with tears on the corner of her eyes. Finally standing in front of her, he closes his eyes with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, perhaps we can be friends…?" He asks raising his hand, ready to make a handshake._

 _Of course, Xuelan wasn't an idiot, she knows that he meant every word that he just said about her. About her mother…_

 **SMACK!**

 _Xuelan smacked his hand away making him flinch at the pain going through his palm._

" _Xuelan!" The older person says, shocked at the sudden action. "That's not the right thing to do! I want you to apologize to him immediately!" The sensei exclaimed making Xuelan look at him with shock._

" _W-What?! B-But-"_

" _It's okay sensei." The boy says with a small smirk on his face. "She's just a little girl that doesn't know how to act like a mature person, I don't know what are you still doing here, leave this to us, the boys," He added watching with an amused smile on his face at the trembling Xuelan._

 _Xuelan gritted her teeth, glaring hatefully at the boy this time she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She quickly shook her head and ran away from the dojo. Ignoring his sensei, that is calling her name, and ignoring the other kids that are laughing._

 _Yes. This is just another day in the dojo._

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

' _Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!' Xuelan thought while running in the streets while ignoring the looks of the people passing by._

 _It was now night time. She just escaped from the Dojo a few hours ago, thanks to a fight inside the dojo, that made her run away. This was the first time she made this move, since she just ignored the comments from the other kids, but like everyone in this world. We have our limits._

' _Why…? I-I just wanted to make some friends in the dojo… I just wanted to…' She thought, sobbing slightly, there were more reasons for her to join a dojo, first she wanted to make friends, someone that would give you a warm welcome when they see you around the dojo, but that wasn't her case. When she joined on the dojo on her first time, she was either discriminated about her gender. Or hated because she's the daughter of someone really known in the arts of Kung-Fu._

 _She suddenly stops running, stopping into a familiar house, she simply started to walk slowly to the wooden door, sobs escaping from her lips. All the hateful words that they said to her running on her mind. Making her tears fall faster, staining the concrete floor._

 _Finally, she stops in the wooden door and raised her hand, slightly, ready to knock the door. But she just fell forward, slamming her head against it, losing her willpower to even knock the door. She didn't move away, she couldn't stand properly. She just stayed there sobbing, trying to take the pain away…_

 _There was a sound of someone walking closely to the door, and then the sound of the door getting unlocked._

" _XUELAN! YOU BETTER-" The familiar woman stopped when she watched with shock her daughter, that is falling to the floor. She quickly catches her making sure that her daughter fells on her embrace._

 _Her daughter looked up, tears rolled down to the sides of her face, her eyes bloodshot. She was crying all this time._

" _O-Oka-san…" Xuelan choked out, burying her face on her mother chest, getting held and comforted by her mother._

 _Her mother looked at the sobbing child, and carried her inside the house, closing the door with her feet. She started to walk towards her daughter's room. Finally, inside the room, she quickly puts her child on her bed who is right now burying the pillow and hugging it tightly, making the sobs get muffled._

" _Sweetie…" Her mother says softly, taking a seat next to her daughter, who looks up a little, enough to show her red eyes. "What's happening… Why are you crying?" Her mother asks concerned._

" _I-I…" Xuelan stammered, trying her best to hold her tears, she hated to cry in front of her mother, it made her feel weak._

" _I'm crying b-because… they h-hate me in the dojo…" Xuelan answered making her mother eyes widened._

" _W-What?! But why?!" Her mother asks, shocked. She didn't expect something like that. She got a call from her sensei telling her that her daughter runs away from the dojo, but he didn't say the reason of her running away…_

" _B-Because… I'm a girl…" Her daughter answered, making this time her mother narrowed her eyes._

" _Xuelan. Stay here." Her mother simply says standing up from the bed and walking slowly to the door._

' _Bastards… to say something like that!' The older woman thought with narrowed eyes, she hates discrimination, she's going to have a serious talk with the-_

"… _left?" Her daughter says making her mother stop on her tracks and turned to look at her daughter, who is looking back, with her pillow on her chest, hugging it tightly._

" _Excuse me?" Her mother asks looking at her daughter with an eyebrow raised._

" _I-I said if that's the r-reason that… Otou-san left..." Xuelan says making her mother eyes widen in shock at the sudden comment._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _O-Oka-san…?" Xuelan asked, a little nervous at her mother gaze._

" _Xuelan, go to sleep." Her mother simply said turning back her gaze to the door and walking away, leaving behind a shocked Xuelan behind._

" _W-What?! N-No!" Xuelan exclaimed finally, standing up from her bed and following her mother from behind. "I want to k-know what h-happened to Otou-san!" Xuelan demanded, watching the back of her mother._

" _Xuelan." Her mother says with a monotone voice. Making her daughter flinch. "I said it's time to sleep. You have classes tomorrow." Her mother added, not turning her head to look at her daughter._

" _I don't care! I don't want to go school anyways!" Xuelan yelled. "I want to know what happened with Otou-san! He left me because I'm a girl right?! Every day I could hear in my room both of you arguing! It is because of me?! Did Otou-san hated both of us?! I could hear every time that he wanted a boy! He always says that-"_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _Her mother simply turned around and slapped her daughter with enough strength to make her fall to the floor, with a red cheek on her face._

 _Xuelan simply stayed on the floor with a shocked face, trying to process what just happened right now, she slowly raised one hand to her cheek, flinching a little. Finally she turns her shocked gaze to her mother, to see her with wide eyes and her hands clasped on her mouth. Shocked at her own actions._

" _O-Oka-san…?" Xuelan stammered looking with disbelief at her mother, still not believing that her mother slapped her on the cheek._

" _X-Xuelan… S-Sweetie…! I-I'm sorry I-I didn't…!" Her mother stammered, getting on her knees, trying to help her daughter to get up._

 _But what her daughter did, just make the situation worse._

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _Xuelan slapped her hand away, making her mother take a step back, shocked. While her daughter was glaring at her, tears falling from her eyes._

" _D-Don't…!" Xuelan says. "D-Don't touch me…!" Xuelan exclaimed. Standing up slowly, and walking backward, with her hand resting on her cheek, trying to alleviate the pain._

" _Xuelan, please! It was just-"_

" _I HATE YOU!" Xuelan screamed, running towards her room and slamming the door. Leaving her mother behind who is looking at the door with wide eyes. Her mother didn't move from the spot she is right now, she was staring at the door with a shocked expression, the worst part is that she could still hear the sobs of her daughter inside her bedroom._

 _Finally, she slowly stands up and walks shakily to the dinner room, her daughter words echoing inside her head. For her, this hurt more than anything, leaving a huge scar on her heart. Finally she slowly takes a seat, and clasp a hand on her mouth, trying to hold back the tears and sobs._

" _What have I done…?" Her mother whispered slowly, her voice trembling she shook her head and stands up from her seat, walking towards the Kitchen room, she quickly starts opening all the drawers, trying to find her medicament's._

" _W-Where are they…?" She muttered trying to find her medicine, after a few minutes she finally spots a familiar container, nodding her head, she turns around and takes a glass, serving herself with some water, she then puts on the table, her glass of water. Opening the container she takes three pills, finally she puts back the container on the table ans takes again the glass of water, without wasting time. She swallowed the pills with the water, feeling how the pills and the cold water, going through her throat._

 _She shook her head, feeling the pills doing the effect, these pills were recommended by his doctor, since she has a mental illness._

 _Neurosis._

 _Of course, she decided to hide it form her daughter, she didn't want to involve the person that loves more than her life in her own problems._

' _I-It's not working…!' The older woman thought, taking three more pills and drinking them again. She again waited for a few seconds, to see if some changes happened, unfortunately, nothing happened. Making the older woman drink more of her medicine._

 _And she didn't stop, trying to take the pain that is going through her heart._

 _But she's only making it worse._

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

" _E-Excuse me…"A familiar girl says to the woman in the lobby that is typing something on the computer, she turns her head slightly watching the small girl who is carrying a bouquet of flowers. She quickly shooks her head and smile at the small girl._

" _Ah, it's you." The woman says. "You are here to visit her…?" The woman asked getting a nod from her._

" _Yes… C-Can I enter?" She asks, making the older woman smile again._

" _Of course! You know where she is." The woman says, looking at the little girl walking with the bosquet that is resting on her hands. "You need some help with that?" The woman says watching the little girl who just shook her head._

" _It's okay, I'm fine," Xuelan assured her making the older woman nod her head slowly and turned her gaze back to the computer. Finally, Xuelan starts walking again to where the room of her mother is._

 _It has been five days since the discussion between the two of them, her daughter found her unconscious on the table and called for help to the neighbors, who they decided to use the phone and call an ambulance. Xuelan has been visiting her for this days and stayed with her._

 _Finally standing on the door, she takes some breath and knock the door lightly, waiting patiently for an answer._

" _ **Who is it…?"**_ _A voice says making the young girl flinch at the sound of the voice, It sounded like the person inside the room, hasn't spoken for an age._

" _It's me, Oka-san. M-May I come in?" Her daughter says shyly hugging the flowers, and waiting again for her answer._

" _ **Of course you can, dummy."**_ _Her mother says allowing her daughter entrance._

 _Resting her hand on the knob she slowly opens the door, and watch the room but her gaze was on her mother who is lying on the bed with something that a patient would wear, and she also has something over her arm. Checking her heartbeat. But the part that worries her daughter was her health condition, her skin was pale and she looks really tired like she hadn't slept in years. The only good thing on her that she was still smiling, a weak smile on her face._

" _I'm back…" Xuelan says with a small smile on her face. Walking where her mother is._

" _I can see that," Her mother answered with a smile on her face. "Are those flowers…"_

" _Yes, they are orchids," Xuelan answered interrupting her mother. "Your favorite flowers," She says giving the bouquet of flowers while her mother gladly took them, only moving her arms a little, trying not to take the cables that are on her arm._

" _Thank you sweety… but how did you get them?" Her mother asks smelling the petals with a happy sigh._

" _I used the money that was inside my piggy," Xuelan answered watching how her mother turns her to look at her, with a concerned expression on her face._

" _Sweetie. This means a lot to me, but you shouldn't take that money only to buy me some flowers." Her mother says._

" _It's okay… I was gonna use it anyways." Xuelan answered with her smile growing a little._

 _Her mother sighed and shook her head. "Can you do me a favor?" Her mother asks._

 _Xuelan tilted her head to the side cutely. "What is it, Oka-san?" Xuelan asked watching how her mother pointed to the window._

" _Can you put this flowers over there, please?" Her mother asks, making her daughter nod her head slowly._

 _Taking the bouquet of flowers from her mother's hands, she makes her way to the window that is in front of her and resting the bouquet of flowers there. She curiously decided to take a look at the streets, that are getting covered by the snow. Taking a few steps back, she watches the orchids with a smile, finding beautiful the scenery of snow falling from the skies with the orchids in the middle and inside the building._

 _She turns to look at her mother who is watching the orchids with a bright smile on her face. But she slowly looks at her daughter, her smile growing more._

" _Sweetie, come here." Her mother says making her daughter walk to the side of the bed. Watching how her mother was taking something from her undercovers._

" _I have something for you…" Her mother says, finally taking the gift from her daughter making the small girl eyes widen in surprise._

 _It was the sash._

 _The sash that her mother always wear._

" _O-Oka-san…!" Xuelan whispered, watching the sash with wide eyes. "I-I don't know… that's really precious to you…!"_

 _Her mother simply smiled at her reaction. "I know. It's precious to me, but I want you to use it. I know you'll take good care of it, this means that I will be always at your side. No matter what." Her mother says, watching how her daughter slowly moves her hand on the sash and takes it, caressing the soft white cloth that is resting on her tiny hands._

" _What are you waiting for?" Her mother says making her daughter look up. "Wear it!" Her mother says her smile turning into a small grin._

 _Blushing lightly, her daughter puts the white cloth around her waist, and finally she starts tying the sash, making sure it doesn't fall to the floor. Making sure that the sash is in a good position she turns to look at her mother shyly._

" _D-Does it looks good on me?" Xuelan asks with her blush getting more redder._

" _Of course it does! It evens look better on you!" Her mother complimented making the small girl look away shyly with a smile on her face. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and take a look on the mirror?" Her mother says, making Xuelan turn to look at her._

" _Are you sure…?" Xuelan asks._

" _Yes. Don't worry, I'll be here. Resting." Her mother assured her, making her nod. But before Xuelan gets out from the room, she gives a peck on her mother cheeks. Her mother doing the same._

 _Standing on the door, she rest her hand on the knob and turns her head slightly, looking how her mother is getting comfy on her bed, watching intently the flowers with a bright smile on her face._

 _She turns her gaze back on the knob, opening the-_

" _Xuelan…" Her mother suddenly says, making her turn around to see her mother still looking at the orchids. "Make me a promise." Her mother suddenly says._

" _What is it, Oka-san?" Xuelan asks looking at her mother intently._

" _I want you to promise me that-"_

 _She suddenly starts coughing, pressing a hand resting on her chest, trying to take the pain away._

" _O-Oka-san!" Xuelan shouted concerned, she was about to rush forwards only to be stopped by her mother who just raised her hand, calming her down a little._

" _I-I'm okay…"Her mother says her voice sounding a little raspy. "As I was saying, I want you to promise me that… you will always be a noble fighter…" Her mother says making her daughter tilt her head slightly._

" _What are you trying to say Oka-san…?" Xuelan asked looking at her mother with sad eyes._

" _I want you to… be the way you are right now. Keep training Kung Fu. Keep getting better. Keep smiling. No matter what… don't ever change. Can you promise me that, Xuelan?" Her mother asked, looking at her daughter._

 _Xuelan looked at the floor for a few seconds before looking up and nodding her head with determination. "Yes! I will Oka-san!" Xuelan says making her mother smile one more time._

" _I knew you would hold on that promise." Her mother says. "Now, go I'll be here…resting." Her mother says turning her gaze to the orchids with her smile still present. While Xuelan turned around to face the door again, and placing her hand again in the knob._

 _Finally, opening the door and standing outside the room, she looks to the right to see the bathroom that is a few meters away from the room of her mother, knowing what to do she goes inside and takes a look at her appearance, with a small blush._

' _Alright… I need to say sorry to my mother for saying that…' Xuelan thought with a sad look, Xuelan regrets saying those words. Since this five days, Xuelan wanted to say I'm sorry to her mother, but, unfortunately, she couldn't. She was really nervous to bring that subject up. Scared of how her mother is going to react._

 _She shook her head. 'N-No! I need to do this! I'm not scared!' She thought with narrowed eyes, looking at her own reflection with determination. Before going out, she decided to adjust more her mother's sash that was falling from her waist._

 _Looking again at her own reflection, she nods her head liking how it looks now. Turning around and walking out of the bathroom she opens the-_

" _ **MOVE IT! WE ARE PASSING THROUGH!"**_ _An unfamiliar voice yells making Xuelan eyes widen in surprise and enter the bathroom again, just in time to dodge the people that works in this building, they are doctors._

 _Tilting her head, she peeks and looks where the medics are going._

 _Her heart losing a beat._

 _They went inside her mother's room._

 _Without wasting time, she rushed forwards too, wishing that she's just dreaming or that is not her mother's room. Stopping a few meters away, she walks shakily getting closer to the room, she couldn't hear how the doctors where shouting, the sound of the machines, the music that they always put in the hospitals… the only sound she could hear was her heart. Pouncing over her chest ready to explode at any second._

 _Finally, she stands in front of the door, moving her arm shakily and gulping some saliva. She rest her hand on the knob and makes a brave move._

 _She was wrong. This wasn't a dream._

 _This was a nightmare._

 _She stands in the door, just in time to see how the doctor pulls up the sheet, covering her mother's face._

 _She's dead._

 _She didn't have time to say goodbye._

 _She didn't have time to say I love you._

 _She didn't have time to say I'm sorry._

 _She's going to live with this burden forever._

 _Xuelan finally makes a move, she falls to her knees her strength getting drained in an instant, she was watching how the doctors where walking away slowly from the room, with a sad expression on their faces. All the doctors bowing to Xuelan before leaving the room._

 _After a few minutes of silence, Xuelan did the first thing that she had in her mind._

 _She cried, her sobs echoing around the room. She didn't look away from the bed where her mother is lying right now._

" _I-I'm sorry…. I'm s-sorry…." Xuelan whispered her tears falling to the floor slowly._

 _This is the day that Xuelan is going to change, and carrying the a big burden on her heart._

 _Her mother was right after all..._

 _Her mother is going to rest..._

 _Rest in peace._

 **Flashback Ends.**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Six days later, Riser-sama found me and decided to make me a member of his peerage…" Xuelan says looking at the floor with tears on the corner of her eyes. "I just wish that… I could say I'm sorry for what I did in the past…" Xuelan whispered. "That's my history. My burden." Xuelan finished.

"… How did your mother died?" I asked looking at Xuelan who just sighed.

"She died for a disease called cardiac arrhythmia," Xuelan says. "Thanks to the pills, my mother receive this disease during the days that she was in the hospital," Xuelan explained.

"Why did you decided to turn into a Devil?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, not looking away at the depressed rook.

"I… I didn't have another option. I was still eleven, I couldn't take care of myself alone. Oka-san was the only familiar I had…" Xuelan says.

"What about your father?" When my lips left those words. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands.

"I don't know," She answered. "I haven't heard about him since Oka-san death," Xuelan answered caressing her neck with a small wince.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" I asked making her turn to look at me wincing more in pain at the sudden movement. "Since you were explaining me your past, you have been touching your neck. A lot." I explained.

"I…" She trailed off, looking away from me. "I told you before, Sekiryuutei did this in our fight." Xuelan lied making me sigh.

"You are probably worst liar than Serafall." I lied. There's no one worst than my master. And I don't remember Ise hitting her right in the neck.

Without waiting for an answer, I placed my hand on her chin, making her turn to look at me. I lifted her head up slightly, ignoring her red cheeks.

What I see make me narrow my eyes.

In her neck, there was a lot of makeup. Covering her skin, using my other hand, I use my thumb to take some of her makeup. Making her wince in pain at my soft touch.

"What the hell…" I whispered shocked at the sight in front of me.

Her neck has burned marks, all was covered with the makeup she was wearing before. Every time my thumb touched her burned skin she flinched in pain.

"How the hell this-" I stopped my eyes widening even more.

"… _When this is over, I will have to show you how to respect the Phenex Clan. Got it?"_

That fucker.

I take my hands away from her face, and stand up from my seat, resting my hands on my pockets I walked away from her.

"W-Where are you going?!" Xuelan asked, making me stop, I didn't turn my head to look at her, I was just glaring the door in front of me.

"I will make sure that son of a bitch never thinks on doing something like this," I stated, as I continue walking to the door, I'm not angry.

I'm fucking pissed.

Is that how he treats his servants? Hurting them? Heck, she won against my brother and still, he decided to hurt her…? Just because she decided not to drink from a stupid vial?

Before I could get out from the place, Xuelan gets in front of me, stopping me from my tracks making me grit my teeth.

"Move." I simply glaring at her, who just glared back.

"No," She says not moving away, not even looking away from my glare. "This is none of your business White Hero. Riser-sama is my master. I disobeyed his orders so this is the right thing to do." Xuelan explained making me grunt at her explanation.

"So what? You had won the fight, and he still decided to burn your neck?! Not even give you a damn vial!" I shot back.

"And how do you know that Riser-sama did this?" Xuelan says making me raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I growled out. Is she seriously defending him?!

"What if Riser-sama didn't do this and was another person?" Xuelan says calmly, but she quickly shook her head. "Anyways, like I said this is not your business. You have your own master, Leviathan-sama as her Queen you need to make a good impression. Or you want to ruin the reputation of your Master? By doing something stupid?" Xuelan says making me clicked my tongue.

She's right, if I somehow attack him in the middle of his shitty wedding, then I will not ruin my reputation, I would ruin Serafall's reputation as well. Also, I could get killed for doing something like that.

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine. Be that way." I stated making her lower her arms slowly. "But, what would mother think about this?" I added making her eyes widen, but she quickly changes her expression to anger.

"Don't you dare…!" Xuelan warned clenching her fists. But I ignored it.

I scoffed. "Sorry, you decided to put my Master into this, so I think I can involve your mother in this subject, don't you think?" I said making her grit her teeth.

Sighing I rested a hand on her shoulder, moving her slightly. "I will not attack Riser, but..." I said making her look up to me with narrowed eyes. "…"Remember what your mother said, keep smiling. Is this is making you smile? Is this is making you happy? Are you going to let Riser ruin your happiness? Or are you going to do your best to get free from his grasp?" I asked making her look at me with wide eyes. Removing my hand, I placed my hand on the knob moving it slightly, enough to open the door, and walked out form the room. Leaving behind a shocked Rook.

* * *

"Ahhh, the taste of sake…" I gushed looking at the bottle of sake resting in my hands with a smirk. "Always making me happy…"

It was like twenty minutes since I stayed with Xuelan to talk with her a little, knowing her past and knowing what the bastard did to her. Or did he? Anyways, back to the point. I was walking around the hall trying to find my childish master. Serafall Leviathan.

"Jeez where is she…?" I muttered trying to find her, but there're a lot of people in this damn wedding… it's going to be impossible for me to find her-

" **Keeeeiii-taaaaaan!"** A familiar voice shouted making me turn around to see… nothing actually. I thought for a second that my master was going to give one of her deadly hugs.

"Serafall?!" I yelled trying to find her.

"Kei-tan! Where are you?!" Serafall shouted.

"I'm where the drinks are!" I shouted, Jeez everyone is now looking at me.

"Okay~! We are going there! Don't move!" Sera-tan shouted making me blink a few times.

'Did she just said we?' I thought with an eyebrow raised, before I could make a move something slammed behind me making me recoil back, I was actually not angry since I know this arms belonged to.

Turning my head I see that not only Serafall was here, but Grayfia, Sirzechs, and… Riser.

"Is something wrong…?" I finally ask patting my master head, and looking at the grumpy Riser with a small glare.

"Ah, I need a favor from you, Keisuke-kun," Sirzechs says getting my attention.

"What is it?" I asked, looking his sad smile that is adorning his face.

"You see, my little sister is still inside the room. But she doesn't want to get out yet." Sirzechs Lucifer explained. "Since you are his friend, maybe with your help, she's going to get out from the room," Sirzechs added making me nod.

"Sure." I simply said making his smile grew.

"Ah thank you." Sirzechs thanked me, but his face quickly changes to one of concerned. Heh? "Keisuke-kun, do you need me to take you there…? Serafall told me about your… horrible disease." Oh please don't start… " I will make you a promise here," Sirzechs says, I slowly turn my glare to Serafall who is still hugging me with sweat on her forehead. "I, Sirzechs Lucifer. I will find a cure of this horrible disease. It must be painful to have this. You have my respect for still being alive after all this-"

 **WUINK!**

"Ow! Ow! Oooow!" Serafall screamed in pain, trying to get free her cheek from my grasp. "K-K-Kei twaaan! Staawwwp! You are huwting me! Pweaseee!" Serafall screamed in pain, her hands on my arm, trying to push me away. I simply tightened my grasp on her cheek.

"Are you making rumors about me getting lost?!" I yelled pulling her closer to me making her flinch in pain. "You think this is funny huh?! You like to make fun of your servant?! HEEH?!" I yelled in her ear making her recoil back.

"N-No! I-I'm sowwyyyy! Pwaseee! Staaaaaaawp!" Serafall pleaded making me sigh. I opened my hand finally leaving her cheek. I watched how she was looking at me with her eyes widen, small tears on her eyes. And she was quivering her lower lip.

"Kei-tan is mad…?" Serafall asks her voice sounding like a small little girl that wants her favorite toy. "Hug?" She added raising her arms and looking at me with her big puppy eyes.

I grit my teeths and turned to look away from her. My gaze falling to the three devils that are watching the scene. Riser simply rolled his eyes, Sirzechs smiled and nodded his head, and Grayfia simply looked at me and shook her head.

Sighing I slowly turn my gaze back at my adorable master, who is looking at me intently with her puppy eyes and her lower lip quivering. She started to walk slowly towards me, with her arms raised on her sides ready to bring me into a tight hug.

I did what a good Queen would do.

"No." I answered making her look at me with wide eyes, and her mouth hang open. Shocked at my answer, I turn my gaze back to Grayfia who nodded her head.

I nodded back.

"W-What?!" Serafall asked shocked her arms falling to her sides.

"I said no. I'm not going to hug you." I repeated watching how my King falls to her knees with a purple dark aura surrounding her.

"Ah, Serafall it seems that your Queen is learning from Grayfia." Sirzechs chuckled watching how my master quickly stands up and looking at Grayfia with teary eyes, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Get away from my adorable servant Grayfia-chan!" Serafall says making Grayfia raise an eyebrow.

"Ara? Leviathan-sama I'm just helping your Queen to turn into a better servant." Grayfia answered.

"N-No! Kei-tan is fine the way he is right now! He doesn't need help!" Serafall yelled she quickly turns to look at me with her teary eyes, she clasped her hands. "Kei-tan! Please don't turn into a male Grayfia-chan! If you turn like her you… umm…" Serafall puts a thinking position trying to find a good answer. "You will… umm… turn… into an old hag!" Sera-tan answered making Sirzechs laugh at her comment.

"Hahahaha! Good one Sera-!"

 **WUINK!**

"Oww owww owww! Gwafia! S-Sowwy!" Sirzechs screamed in pain, his cheek getting pulled by Grayfia who was sending a small glare at Sirzechs and a… _small_ pink blush on her cheeks.

….What?

"L-Lucifer-sama. I would thank you if you stop laughing at the rude comment of Leviathan-sama." Grayfia says not taking her hand away form Sirzechs cheeks.

"Okay okay! Sowwy!" Sirzechs says trying to pull Grayfia's hand away. Finally after a few seconds Grayfia finally moves her hand away from Sirzechs cheek, making him sigh.

"No offense Lucifer-sama. But I think it's time to start the ceremony." Riser says making Sirzechs eyes widen a little.

"Ah, right my apologies," Sirzechs says turning to look at Grayfia. "Grayfia, why you don't take Keisuke-kun where Rias is?" Sirzechs says resting a hand on his cheek, trying to take the pain away.

Grayfia bowed. "Of course, Lucifer-sama." Grayfia turned to look at me. "Let's go, Roronoa-sama, I'll take you there," She says walking away from us, I turn to Serafall and nod my head, walking away from them and following Grayfia from behind.

"You seem really nervous today." Grayfia suddenly says making me look to the right, to see her walking beside me. "Something is bothering you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah… a lot happened today… I don't even know how to feel right now." I stated making her raise an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, one of my friends is going to get married even if she doesn't like it, my brother got his ass kicked, and I can't do anything about it. I just have to stand there and watch how my friends are suffering slowly." I answered with a sigh.

"I see." Was her only response. "Roronoa-sama, can I ask you something?" She suddenly says turning her head and looking at me directly in the eye.

"Uh… sure."

"Do you think that your brother can fight and win against Riser-sama?" Grayfia asks, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah…?" I answered not sure why she's asking this. "Ise lost thanks to Xuelan, I think if he was in good shape, then he would kick his ass," I explained, well I wasn't sure, in the Rating Game, Ise lost because of his Sacred Gear he just reached his limit and made him weaker.

Grayfia just stares at me, probably trying to see if I was saying the truth or not, finally she turns around and continues walking making me turn to look in front, finally spotting a golden door, probably where Rias is right now. **(A/N Yes, Keisuke didn't get lost.)**

"Here we are." Grayfia says pointing to the door, she turns to look at me. "You should go, I will be waiting outside. Good luck." Grayfia says making me nod.

Taking a few steps in front of the golden doors, I knock slightly enough for the person inside the room to hear it.

"… **Who is it?"** A familiar voice says sadly.

"It's me," I answered, hoping she would recognize me with my voice. After a few seconds, the door opens slightly, showing a depressed red monkey.

.

.

.

"…Hey." She greeted after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Hey, can I enter?" I ask looking at Rias who slowly nods her head, finally she opens completely the door, allowing m entrance to the room, she just turns around and walks deeply to the room with a sigh. I turn to Grayfia who just nodded her head. Turning my gaze back to the room, I decided to enter and closed the door, watching how Rias takes a seat on a chair that is on the corner of the room.

"Nice dress…" I said scratching the back of my neck, trying to cheer her up a little.

"They sent you here to take me to the wedding, right?" Rias says, ignoring my stupid compliment.

I shrugged. "Yeah," I answered making her sigh. "But, I also wanted to talk with you," I added, taking a seat on the chair.

"Did anyone else came here?" I asked watching how she slowly nods her head.

"Yeah. My peerage decided to stay here with me, but I ordered them to go back to the party. I didn't want to spoil their time with my bad mood." Rias says with a sigh. "Also, Sona and her Queen they stayed here for a few minutes. But then they went back to enjoy the party." Rias added making me raise an eyebrow.

"Is Sona here in the party?" I asked, making a mental facepalm for asking a stupid question.

"Yes…" She confirmed making me groan.

Standing up, I walked towards the cabinet that was in the room, I opened it trying to find something useful to cheer her up.

"What are you doing…?" Rias asks looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm trying to find something…" I answered, not looking away, finally I smirked finally finding what I was looking for. "Ha! Found it." I said taking the bottle in front of me and showing it to Rias with a grin on my face.

She just stared at me with a deadpanned expression. "I don't drink." She simply says.

"Well, now you are going to," I said, taking to glasses and putting them on the table while I started to open the bottle. "It's time to turn you into a woman," I added, pouring the yellow liquid on both glasses.

"Drinking it's not going to make me a woman!" Rias snapped. "I said I don't want to drink!" Rias added, pushing the glass away from her.

I shrugged one shoulder. "Oi! Who knows, maybe if you get drunk, the arrangement it's going to be for another day." I joked with a small chuckle drinking from my sake, ah. Sake the best-

 **GULP! GLUP!**

My eyes widened in surprise. Watching how Rias grabbed her glass drinking it all. Finally, after drinking all the liquid she slammed the glass on the table and grabbed her throat.

"Aaack! This taste horrible!" Rias says, with small tears falling from her eyes.

"Che. Milk drinker." I said with a sigh. Drinking my glass calmly ignoring the glare of Rias.

"H-How can you drink this anyways?!" She exclaimed, shocked. "This tasted horrible…!" Rias added, grabbing her head, trying to take the pain away.

"What?! Horrible?!" I asked shocked, ignoring her question. "You fool! This is probably better than the shitty tea you make!" I yelled making her gasp.

"That's not true! Tea is ten times better than… this!" She exclaimed pointing to the bottle of sake.

"You can't even handle a single glass of sake," I said making her cheeks change to red.

"Wanna bet?!" Rias says serving her more sake making me smirk.

"Heh. You're on." I said pouring me more sake.

Aaaaand we went like this, trying to see who is going to lost this drinking contest, every time she finished a drink she either grabbed her head and coughed, trying to take the strong liquid from her throat. While I just drink the sake with a happy sigh.

 **SLAM!**

"Heh, I think I've won," I said with my arms behind my neck while lying my back deeper on my chair with a satisfied smirk, and with a small blush on my face.

'Jeez probably one more and I would be drunk… heheh.' I thought, turning my gaze to Rias, who is…

"Teehee~!" Rias laughed with a small blush on her face and a weird smile on her face. "I remembersh thee tiiiimee when I wash I kid….!" She trailed of, grabbing the bottle of sake, and trying to drink it all, but thankfully there's not more. "Ish empthy?!" Rias exclaimed.

Well shit.

"Oi… Rias are you okay…?" I asked looking at Rias nervously who turns her gaze towards me.

Her smile grew and waved her hand. "Pfff~! I'm fineeee! I jush wantsh to shleep on a warmyyyyy beeeed * **HIP** ~!" Rias Hiccuped throwing the bottle on the floor, now leaving on the floor thousands of broken glasses.

I'm screwed.

"Alright…!" I said standing up and walking where Rias is giggling with small hiccups… "I need to do something…" I muttered ignoring the drunk soon-to-be-wife and find something useful around here.

'Maybe she's not that drunk yet...' I thought turning to look at Rias who is… the hell she's doing?!

"Hehehe~!" Rias laughed "How you doin'?! I'm fineeee ***HIP*** I'm here waitinsh for ***HIP*** anothersh drink…" Rias muttered turning her head to look at me. "Waaaaiiiteeer! Moresh sakesh… ***HIP*** " Rias says raising her glass with a lewd smile plastered on her face.

" **Roronoa-sama everything is alright there?"** A familiar voice says making my eyes widen in horror. "I heard some glass hitting the ground, is everything alright?" Grayfia asks.

"Uh… Yeah! Everything is alright!" I lied clasping my hand on Rias mouth making sure she doesn't say something stupid. "I accidentally dropped a glass on the floor," I assured her.

"And how's Gremory-sama doing?" Grayfia asks. "Is she ready for the wedding…?"

Before I could answer, Rias licks my palm making me move my hand from her mouth. Jeez! That's disgusting!

"Grayfhiaaa~!" Rias says with her lewd smile turning into a grin. "Come hereee~! ***HIP!*** join ush to the partysh…" Rias says making me sweat bullets.

.

.

.

"… Pardon me?" Grayfia asks behind the door. "Nevermind, I'm going to open the door," Grayfia says making me pale like a ghost.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!' I thought looking around trying to find a solution to escape form this mess. 'THE HELL I'M GOING TO DO?! RESHIRAM! HELP ME!' I called put for her. Heh I know she's going to help me. She's my partner after all! We watch each other backs. No matter what!

.

.

.

'…Reshiram?' I called out again my heart beating faster. 'Oi… this is not funny… Stop messing around woman…!' I warned her still getting ignored that damn dragon! Screw you! You are going to pay for-

"… **Care to explain?"** A familiar voice says making my eyes widen. Slowly turning around just in time to spot a familiar maid with a stoic expression on her face. She was looking all her surroundings, broken glass everywhere and a drunk Rias lying on the table. Finally, she turns to look at me still with her stoic expression, but she's defidently pissed.

"Uh…." I trailed off trying to find a good excuse. "Well… Uhh… Well, Sirzechs wanted me to cheer her up! Look how happy she is right now!" I said pointing a finger to the drunk Rias.

"Hehehe~! **HIP!** Yeaaah… Don't be a partysh popper Grayfiaash…!" The drunk heiress says making me facepalm.

Well. Maybe I can find a good-

 **SMACK!**

"Ack!" I screamed in pain, grabbing my new bump that is standing proudly on top of my head, I turn my glare to see Grayfia with her eyes closed with a plated-silver harisen hitting softly her palm.

"Indeed, Lucifer-sama said, try and make her happy," Grayfia says, opening one eye. "But not this way," She added, narrowing her eye.

I clicked my tongue. "Well… do you know how to make her normal again?" I asked pointing a thumb to the drunk monkey.

Unfortunately, she shook her head. "No, even if I know how to return her into her normal state, we wouldn't have time," Grayfia answered.

"So… She's going to get married like this…?" I said looking at Rias with sweatdrop coming from my forehead.

"Yes." She simply says turning in her heels and walking away.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" I yelled making her turn her head slightly.

"I will return to my master, and tell him the bad news. Good luck. " Grayfia says making my eyes widen.

Before I could say something, Grayfia closes the door, leaving me only with the drunk Rias.

"Well, shit." I sighed and turn to look at Rias who is now sleeping on the floor.

'…Well here goes nothing…' I thought walking where Rias is sleeping and carrying her bridal style, and leaving the room.

I'm going to regret this so badly…

* * *

 **Riser P.O.V**

"Why the hell is taking him so long?" I muttered angrily, it has been like thirty minutes since the Queen of Leviathan-sama went for my darling to take her here with me.

"Don't worry Onii-sama!" Ravel says trying to calm me down. "Probably the Queen of Leviathan-sama is doing his best to take her out of the room."

"He better be," I muttered. Heck we can start this we only need her to be here and we can finally resume the damn wedding!

But just to make sure…

"Xuelan!" I called out my rook making her flinch. "Go and find what the hell is Rias and the damn marimo taking a lot of time.

" **WHO THE HELL CALLED ME MARIMO?!"** A voice that I hate says making me smile, even if I hate that voice this means only one thing.

Rias is finally here.

"Alright everyone! Start the music! Now!" I ordered making everyone nod their heads.

Finally, I stand in the middle waiting patiently my new wife, who is going to get out form those beautiful curtains, the guests are watching intently the curtains too, waiting to see the dress of my darling Rias.

After all this years, finally I'm going to marry her! When this ceremony is over, I would enjoy this night.

And I would make her a woman.

 _My_ woman.

.

.

.

"Where is she…?" I growled out. Are we doing this again?!

"Ummm maybe she's lost?" Ravel says trying to find the reason for Rias not be standing here by my side!

"Nonsense! She can't get lost!" I said glaring at the curtains, but I quickly stop when I see the curtains moving.

"There she is!" A noble devil says.

"The suspense is killing me!"

"How do you think she's going to look?"

"Definitely beautiful!"

"Shh! Quiet! She's going to get out!"

And he was right, I could see the curtains opening slowly, ready to show my beautiful…

What the hell…!

"Wait! Who is he?!" A noble devil says with wide eyes.

"I don't know!"

"Why is he carrying the wife of Riser?!"

"Is she asleep…?"

And in fact, getting out from the curtains was the Queen of Leviathan-sama carrying my lovely wife!

"THE HELL?!" I yelled angrily, stomping my way towards him, who just continued walking. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SOON TO BE WIFE?!" I yelled finally standing in front of him, who just glared at me.

"Are you blind or what?!" The marimo says. "Can't see that she fell asleep?!" The marimo added shaking my wife a little, who is snoring a little.

"Keiii-taaaan!" Leviathan-sama whined, making me turn my head to see Leviathan-sama, Lucifer-sama and his Queen walking towards us. "What did you do….?!" Leviathan-sama added finally standing in front of him with a pout on her face.

"EHHH?! It's not my fault!" The marimo says. "She just fell asleep!"

"MMMM! Liar!" Leviathan-sama says pointing an accusing finger to his Queen. "Grayfia-chan told me everything!" Leviathan-sama added making me raise an eyebrow

"Wait! What are you talking about?!" I demanded the hell did he do to my beloved woman?! Leviathan-sama turns around, ready to explain every-

"Roronoa-sama made her drink sake." The Strongest Queen simply says making everyone in the room gasp while my eyes widened in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I roared turning my shocked expression into one of anger.

"Ahh… It seems that is my fault…" Lucifer-sama says scratching the back of his head nervously. "I wanted Keisuke-kun to make her happy… and I think he succeed but not in a good way..." Lucifer-sama chuckled, trying to look away from the Glare of her wife.

"Whatever! The wedding is going to continue!" I declared grabbing the arm of the marimo, pulling him in the middle. "Stay there!" I ordered ignoring his glare.

"The hell you want me to do?!" The marimo says annoyed.

"Well, since _SOMEONE_ decided to give a lot of alcoholic drinks to my beloved woman," I growled a little. "You will have to stay there until the marriage is over," I explained.

"EEEHH?! Like hell, I'm going to stay here with you by my side! This is so damn wrong!" Roronoa shouted making me grit my teeth.

"Do I look like I want to stay close with you?!" I shot back. "I just need someone to carry my darling so I can kiss her and end this ceremony!"

"You want to kiss… this?!" Roronoa says shaking my darling a little. "Do you even know how many microbes monkeys have?!" Is he insulting my woman?!

"JUST SHUP UP AND STAND THERE!" I roared.

"OI YOU SHUT UP! YOU PIECE OF-!"

" **BUCHOOOOU!"**

"What now?!" I asked angrily turning around to see who interrupted our discussion.

"Issei…?" The Queen of Leviathan-sama says, looking at the unwelcome devil standing in the middle. The useless Pawn of Rias Gremory is here.

"To all the high-class devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou with me!" The pawn declared to everyone in the room, thankfully a lot of devils went outrage.

"Hey! You are not allowed to-" One of the guards came to stop him, but was interrupted by a deadly blow, I turn my gaze to see if the marimo is still here, surprising he is he was just smirking.

Then who the hell attacked my guard?!

"Ise-kun! We got your back!" The swordman of Rias says, ready to take the guards away.

Two more guards charged forwards, ready to take them away, but they were knocked out by two punches of Rias rook.

"Ara ara, don't start this party without me~! Fufufu~!"

Finally, the remainings guards were electrocuted by Rias Queen. The Priestess of Thunder.

"Kiba…! Koneko-chan! Akeno-san! Thank you!" Hyoudou thanked them.

Finally, he stands upright and faced me with a look of determination and confidence. "Buchou… Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me…!"

.

.

.

W-What in the hell is happening right now!?

The Queen of Leviathan-sama clicked his tongue. "Che. For a second, I thought that you wouldn't ruin this epic moment." The marimo says. "But you did. Good way to fuck it up. Idiot."

"…You know, I have to agree with you." I said honestly I should be angry, but that was pathetic.

"Oi! Shut-WHAT THE HELL!" Hyoudou yells shocked. "What happened to Buchou?!"

I pointed a finger to the stupid marimo. "This idiot make her to drink a lot of sake!" I said watching how his eyes shot open.

"YOU DID WHAT?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Hyoudou shouted, standing in front of us.

"Shut it! I did this so I can find a way to cancel this shitty wedding!" Did he just called my wedding shitty?!

"Why you-!" I muttered angrily, summoning my flames and making my way to Roronoa ready to punch him senseless.

"Enough!" Leviathan-sama says standing in front of Roronoa with her arms stretched and a pout on her face. "This is just a misunderstanding! Maybe we can find a good way to solve this!" Leviathan-sama says, trying to stop this argument.

"And you are right, Serafall," Lucifer-sama says standing beside Roronoa. "After all, this is an event that I organized."

"What…?" Was the only response of Roronoa, looking at Lucifer-sama curiously.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

The hell is he talking about…?

"I wanted to see the power of a dragon, so I asked Grayfia," Sirzechs explained. Well, I was thinking that Issei and the others would get punishment for attacking the guards and stopping this 'important' wedding…

"S-Sirzechs-sama?! You can't do something like this!" A noble devil exclaimed shocked.

"Who cares." Was his only response making everyone gasp at his answer. I may not be a noble devil or a Maou, but I don't think that's a good way to answer a question. I like it. "The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was one-sided because my sister who has no experience at the game had to face the genius Riser-kun."

"… So you are saying that the game wasn't fair, then?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, with Sera-tan standing beside me.

"No, no I don't think so," Sirzechs says raising his hand, waving off the accusation. "If a Maou such as myself says that, then I would be making the high nobles look bad. The connections between High-Class are important after all."

"Then Sirzechs what do you want to do?" A man that looks like Sirzechs and Rias says, maybe it's just another brother of Rias?

"Father." Well close. "I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenex. Don't you think the ultimate event?" Sirzechs asked. "To stir up the party by having a battle between the legendaries creatures. Nothing can beat this entertainment."

Everyone became silent at the word of Sirzechs, well Rias was snoring a little, breaking the silence. Finally, Sirzechs turns to look at Ise.

"Dragon user-kun. You have my permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right in front of me, Leviathan-sama, and Rias?"

Riser simply shrugged his shoulder with a smug smirk on his face. "Heh, I cannot decline if Lucifer-sama asks me." Riser answered, but he then turns his gaze to me, with narrowed eyes. "You know… I feel generous today. I will take both. I will fight the White Hero and the Sekiryuutei!" Riser shouted making everyone gasp.

"Did he just said... White Hero?" A noble devil says shocked.

"So this is the Queen of Leviathan-sama?!"

"Impossible…! For a devil to have this sacred gear…! Heretic!" Another Devil shouted making me raise an eyebrow.

'Heretic…?' I thought. 'The hell are they-'

"Are you sure Riser-kun?" Sirzechs asked interrupting my thoughts and making everyone quiet down. "Don't you think it's going to be in disadvantage? Two dragons against a Phoenix?"

"Maybe." Riser says, he turns around and clasped his hand, looking at his peerage. "Alright everyone! Who wants to show this White Hero how to use the power of fire?" Rise says looking at his peerage. But my eyes fell to Xuelan who has her eyes narrowed looking at the floor.

" **I will do it, Riser-sama."** An unfamiliar voice says, making my eyes widen.

"Ah, Yubelluna." When his lips left those words, Xuelan eyes widen and take an step back making me narrow my eyes.

'This Yubelluna has something to do with Xuelan..' I thought, yes. I didn't forget the injury that Xuelan has on her neck.

"Yes, I will take care of him, Riser-sama." Yubelluna says, standing in beside his King.

Sirzechs turns to look at me. "White Hero, do you accept this challenge?" Sirzechs asks.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

"Dragon users-kun. What prize do you want when you win this match?" Sirzechs says making everyone gasp.

"Lucifer-sama?!"

"What are you saying?!"

Everyone in the room began objecting, shocked at his words.

"They are Devils." Sirzechs answered. "So we need to give them something great for asking them to do something spectacular. Now Dragon users-kun. I will give you anything. A peerage? The most beautiful woman? The best sake around the world?" When his lips left those words I look up instantly. "Or strength to crush all your enemies?"

'Damn, the sake doesn't sound really bad…' I thought, gulping some saliva. 'But I will not use it for that.'

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back." Issei answered, making Sirzechs put a happy smile on his face, finally he turns to look at me.

"And you, White Hero what do you want?"

I look at Sirzechs with narrowed eyes. "I want to set Xuelan free from Riser." I answered making her eyes go wide but I just ignored it.

"Hmm. Very well. If you two win, then I will concede your prizes."

"Thank you very much." Ise says bowing his head while I just nodded my head. I watched how Sirzechs walked to the end of the hall.

* * *

"I-I can't believe you made me drink sake…" Rias says her hands covering her face. Ashamed to do such action.

I'm here with Rias watching the fight, I was supposed to stay with Serafall since I'm his Queen, but as a punishment I ned to watch over Rias in case an accident happens.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Look at the bright side, you didn't puke and it's your first sake." I said making her look up with a small blush and a glare.

"I don't care! Thanks to you now everyone is going to look at me like the drunk heiress Rias!" Rias exclaimed angrily.

"Jeez just shut up and turn to look at the fight…" I groaned out, I'm going to fight this woman Yubelluna, so I don't want to fight another one.

" **Why?"** A familiar voice says. making me turn around to see a familiar Kung Fu fighter with narrowed eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" I shot back making her clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I told you before. This is not none of your business! This is me between my master!" Xuelan says making me sigh.

"Yeah yeah you told me before. But tell me what am I?" I asked making both girls raise an eyebrow.

"A Devil?" Xuelan says making me nod.

"Exactly, I'm a Devil and since I'm a Devil, I will do whatever I want. Even getting in things that doesn't involve me." I simply said making her grit her teeth.

"You don't understand…" Xuelan added making me raise an eyebrow. "You are fighting against his most powerful chess piece! Yubelluna! She's even more powerful than I am! She defeated all your friends with one shot!" Xuelan exclaimed.

"We will see." I simply says turning my gaze back to the arena, where Ise and Riser are. Making the Kung Fu woman sigh, I turn to my right to see her with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

"… Did I miss something?" Rias asks.

"It's a long history." I answered, not turning away from the arena.

"Buchou!" Issei called out making Rias look at Ise with concerned on her face, Ise simply smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry! I'll end this fight in ten seconds!" Issei exclaimed.

"Ise…" Rias whispered shocked at his declaration. I hope he's saying the truth and not getting cocky.

"Ha…? Ten seconds?! Don't make me laugh! I think I need to show you the true power of a Phoenix! You damn brat!" Riser shouted, summoning his flaming wings, a smug smirk on his face. "If you can end me in ten seconds, then I will destroy you in five seconds!"

"Buchou! Please allow me use Promotion!" Issei says, summoning his boosted Gear.

Rias merely nodded her head, watching intently the arena, specially at Issei who turned into a Queen.

"Buchou! I don't have talent swords like Kiba! I'm not the best Devil using demonic power as Akeno-san! I'm not even compared with Koneko-chan in terms of strength, nor I don't know how to heal my allies! And thankfully! I don't have a terrible sense of direction like Keisuke!"

"THATS IT!" I roared summoning Turboblaze, only to be stopped by Xuelan and Rias who are grabbing both of my arms. "LET ME GO! LET ME PUNCH THAT IDIOT IN THE FACE!" I roared trying to get away from their grasp.

"But still! I will become the strongest Pawn!" Issei yelled ponting his gauntlet to the skies, ignoring my insults.

"WELSH DRAGON! LEND ME YOUR POWERS!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

When his gauntlet announced the new attack, his body started to shine with a red crimson light.

Issei's body started was covered now in a red armor. A plated-armor that can be compared closely to a dragon. The whole armor had a sharp shape making it more dangerous. In both arms, there was the same gauntlet that he had before. With the same familiar green jewel on some parts of his armor and finally on his back, there was something like a jet pack.

"What?! Impossible! You made the power of the Sekiryuutei into a real form?!" Riser screamed in shock taking a step back.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! **[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale-Mail]** If you want to stop me, ask Maou-sama! This is the Hated Forbidden Technique!" Issei explained making me raise an eyebrow.

" **[Balance Breaker]"** I repeated. The hell is that?

 **[Keisuke, Balance Breaker is a forbidden technique that gives the wielder a unique power, or weapon. The true strength of a Balance Breaker is said to possess the power to upset the balance of this world. Hence the name, Balance Breaker.]** Reshiram explained making me nod.

'What about me? Can I also get an armor?' I asked.

 **[Yes. Unfortunately, you are not powerful enough to use that powerful move. It can kill you if you even try.]** Reshiram explained. **[But there's a way to use it. Without hurting you.]**

'How?'

 **[You need to find the light stone.]** Reshiram answered. **[With the stone, you can achieve balance breaker easily. But only for a few minutes.]**

"Get ready Riser! I will show you the power of a true dragon!" Issei roared, making a powerful demonic shot, unfortunately, Rise dodges it just in time before the green beam makes impact to his body. But Ise didn't waste time, he flew forwards with his fist cocked back, while Riser engulfed his fist with his powerful flames, unfortunately, Riser was faster hitting Issei and sending him to a wall but not damage was made to the armor.

 **[9!]** Issei Sacred Gear yelled, making me raise an eyebrow. The hell is that suppose to mean?

"I've never seen speed and power like this! Who the hell you think you are Hyoudou!? You are nothing compared to me you understand?! NOTHING!" Riser shouted glaring at Ise, who is slowly standing up.

"I am a phenex nobleman!" Riser declared, his flames shining and getting more stronger than before, making me close my eyes a little. "THE FLAMES OF THE IMMORTAL BIRD BURNS WITHIN ME! THE HELL FIRE OF MY CLAN WILL TURN YOU INTO DUST!" Riser roared diving forwards.

 **[8!]**

"You think I'm scared of you Riser?!" Ise shouted, charging forward ready to deliver another strike. "I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET TO EVER MESS WITH US!" Issei yelled, finally, when their respective attacks met, the whole place started to shake from the burst of power.

Unfortunately, Issei was sent again to the ground, this time with a small crack on the left shoulder. "Uhh… Glad I have the Scale Mail on…" Issei muttered. "Riser fire attacks are not jokes!

 **[7!]**

"If you weren't hiding behind that armor, there wouldn't be nothing left from you than a pile of smoking ashes!" Riser yells, shooting a _huge_ torrent of fire, thankfully Issei dodge the attack just in time for the fire to make a huge explosion in the middle of the arena Making a small crater where Issei was.

Without wasting time, Riser engulfed his fist with fire, while Issei gauntlet starts shining with a green light. Finally, their attacks made towards their destination, Riser hitting Ise in the helmet while Ise hits Riser's cheek.

 **[6!]**

"ARK!" Ise spit out blood, even with the helmet on, the attack was so powerful that made Ise recoil back a little for the attack.

Riser merely smirked. "Heh. Not done…ACK!" Riser stopped when he also puked some blood, making him and Ise fall again to the floor.

"THIS PAIN! IT BURNS!" Riser roared, slowly standing up and glaring at Issei. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Riser demanded, looking at Ise with hatred, finally his eyes fell to his left hand whatever it was, it makes his eyes widen in horror. "IS THAT A CROSS?!" Riser asked, making my eyes widen.

"A cross…?" I repeated. As far as I know, crosses are deadly for us, Devils. Maybe the armor is protecting him…

"But how?" Xuelan says with a frown. "It's impossible…! No Devil can't handle the holy power!" Xuelan exclaimed.

I turn my gaze to the left to see Rias with a concerned look on her face. Trying to find a reason of him, using a holy weapon.

 **[5!]**

"W-Where did you get that?!" Riser demanded, falling quickly to his knees.

"O-Our bishop used to be a member from the church…" Issei answered, raising his left hand to show the holy cross. "… I borrow this from her and added a boost from my Sacred Gear. No matter how powerful you think you are…" Issei continued. "…You are nothing compared to the cross that I'm holding in my hand, Riser!" Issei says.

Heh. That's cheating, but… we are Devils.

 **[4!]**

"Impossible! A devil can't hold a cross!" Riser exclaimed, looking at Ise with fear. "Even wearing your dragon armor it shouldn't stop that thing from destroying you!" Riser added making my eyes go wide.

"What…?" I whispered. Then how the hell Issei is holding a damn cross…?

"No… It can't be…!" Riser exclaimed. "YOU OFFER THAT DRAGON YOUR OWN ARM! DIDN'T YOU?!" Riser screamed making my eyes widen even more.

'The hell…?!' I thought shocked.

 **[Keisuke. You can also sacrifice a limb from your body to use Balance Breaker, but only for ten seconds.]** Reshiram says.

I narrowed my eyes an crossed my arms. 'I hope he did the right thing.' I thought watching now the battle intently. I should be pissed. But it's his life, not mine he can do whatever he wants. Since I'm his older brother I will respect his decisions.

 **[3!]**

"Damn right I did!" Issei answered not giving a damn for losing an arm to a dragon. "Now I'm taking you down you son of a bitch!" Ise yelled, finally standing up from the ground and started to walk where Riser is, who is still on the ground, still having the effect of the Holy cross.

"Have you lost your mind?! After what you've done you'll never be the same again!" Riser exclaimed, trying to stand up, only for him to fall on one knee.

 **[2!]**

"YOU THINK THAT I CARE?!" Ise roared, getting annoyed.

 **[1!]**

"It doesn't matter what happens to me! If it saves Rias. That's all I care about…!" Issei roared, his left gauntlet shining again with the cross getting clasped by his hand. "BECAUSE SHE'S WOTH IT!" Issei declared, using his boosters on his back, making him fly faster than before.

"Issei…" Rias whispered watching with wide eyes at the fight.

"AAAARRRRG!" Issei roared cocking back his left arm ready to break his neck off.

So this is it… Issei won the-

 **[Time is up!]** Ise Sacred Gear yells, making his crimson armor disappear and him fall to the floor.

Issei is defenseless now.

"I-I won't give up!" Issei muttered slowly standing up.

Before he could do something, Riser finally makes his move. Grabbing him tightly by the shirt he smirked triumphantly.

"That's too bad." Riser started with a small chuckle escaping from his lips. "Looks like someone lost their armor… I think it's time to end this pathetic trade…!" Riser finished his smirk growing more.

"I-I'm not done…!" Ise says making Riser look at him with an eyebrow raised.

Issei merely smiled. "If you are gonna put out a fire…" Issei says raising his left arm, showing a vial with something inside. "… You're gonna need water." Issei finished making his eyes go wide.

"Holy water?!" Xuelan exclaimed shocked.

Taking out the cap with his teeth, he quickly throw the tap away and raised his left arm. "Try this appetizer. Asshole!" Issei yells his gauntlet shining in the same green light.

 **[Transfer!]**

I don't think I need to explain what happened next.

"AARRRHHH!" Riser roared in pain throwing Issei to the floor, and grabbing his face that is getting burned by the holy water.

"Amazing… The holy water is preventing him to regenerating!" Xuelan muttered.

"How does that feel Riser?!" Issei asks, glaring at the Yakatori who is slowly standing up. "Asia-chan told me that devils are weak against holy water and crosses! It's some powerful than a High-Class Devil can't handle it!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Riser roared, making a huge fireball and throwing it to Issei, but he jumped out of the way, dodging the attack with ease.

"Kiba told me to wide my field of vision whenever I'm battling an opponent!" Issei says throwing some holy water to the cross.

 **[Transfer!]**

"Akeno-san taught me to use magic! To take the power of my demonic energy, releasing it on a single point and amplify my attack by increasing it's focus!" Issei roared, his gauntlet shining with a different type of colors.

"Koneko-chan taught me to aim to the center of the body! To strike with precision right at the heart of my enemy!" Issei roared again making Riser take a step back.

"N-No! Stop it! Don't do it! THIS ENGAGEMENT IS IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE OF ALL DEVILS! YOU FOOL! A MERE PAWN LIKE YOU HAS NO BUSINESS GETTING INVOLVED WITH THE AFFAIRS OF YOUR MASTER!" Riser says trying to convince Issei.

Che. Coward.

"Don't you understand?! I don't care! Buchou… She's the only thing that matters to me!" He sigh closing his eyes. "And the fact that you force her to be with you…!" Finally he opens his eyes, glaring at the scared Yakatori. "Which she obviously hates you!" Issei charged forward. "WELL THATS ENOUGH REASON TO TAKE YOU OUT!" Issei yelled his fist going towards his abdomen. "SUCK ON THIS SCUMBAG!" Issei roared, hitting Riser right in the abdomen, making him cough blood and saliva.

Riser grabs his abdomen with both of his arms, taking a few steps back and looking at Issei with shock.

"B-Bastard…" Riser says finally falling to the floor unconscious.

Riser was defeated.

Issei had won this battle.

"Yes!" Rias exclaimed happily leaped down to the arena and running towards Ise.

"I-Impossible…" Xuelan whispered making me chuckle.

Doing the same as everyone, I leap jumped into the arena and walked where the ORC group are, cheering for him.

"Oi Idiot!" I called out making him turn to look at me. "Nice job," I said with a smirk, making him give a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

"Heh! Thanks, now it's your turn to-" Ise suddenly stops his eyes going wide, shocked. "BEHIND YOU!" He shouted making me turn around just in time for a powerful explosion hit me and send me flying to a wall.

[KEISUKE!] The ORC group screamed my name, looking at me with shock and concern.

I grit my teeths and slowly get out from the hole I made in the wall, I look up trying to find who the hell decided to ruin the moment.

"You…!" The familiar Queen says making my eyes go wide. "This is all your fault!" Yubelluna screamed making my eyes go wide.

"EEHH?!" I exclaimed shocked. "The hell I did?!"

"Thanks to you, Riser-sama is like this!" She pointed to the unconscious Yakitori that is getting carried by Yakatori Jr. "You slowed down the wedding! This is all your fault! White Hero!" Yubelluna says angrily summoning fireballs that are rotating around her.

I clicked my tongue. "So it's is my turn huh?" I muttered cracking my neck. "Oi, Issei get out," I said making him nod hesitantly his head. I watched how everyone in the ORC were getting out from the arena, giving me space to fight her.

I sighed and started to walk slowly in the middle. Turning my gaze to where Serafall who is looking at me with a concerned look also, she is with Grayfia and Sirzechs. Turning my head to the left to spot Xuelan who is looking at me intently, since my brother won the fight against Riser, maybe this time she wants to see how strong I've got during this days.

Finally I stop and glare where Yubelluna is floating right now, with five fireballs rotaing around her waist.

This is the Queen of Riser that defeated Kiba, Akeno and Koneko with one shot…

Maybe she's not the same level like Riser. But she's still strong.

"Are you ready, White Hero?" Yubelluna ask her tone carrying venom.

Huh. Something tells me that she hates me.

"Rules?" I asked making her laugh at my comment.

"Hahaha! Do I look like Xuelan?!" She says making me narrow my eyes. "We are Devils! We don't follow rules, we break them!" She exclaimed summoning her staff.

I grunted and closed my eyes, trying to contact my partner.

'Reshiram.'

 **[Turboblaze!]**

I opened my eyes, feeling something on my lower back, I'm ready to fight.

I can't lose this.

Or else I would lose my reward and ruin the reputation of my King, Serafall.

"I'm ready." I answered.

"Good, then dissapear!" Yubelluna shouted, sending the five fireballs flying towards me making my eyes go wide, I quickly moved just in time to dodge the three, the other two impacted in front of sending me flying to a wall… again.

 **[Turbo!]**

I quickly moved out the way just in time to dodge another fireball stopping on my tracks I slammed my feet on the floor and bent my knees, inhaling some air and conbining it with my demonic power that is dancing inside my stomach.

 **[Flamethrower!]**

I opened my mouth just in time to shot a torrent of orange fire making her eyes go wide, she flied out of the way, dodging my attack with ease, summoning my wings, I decided to join her in the skies, flying at amazing speed thanks to my Sacred Gear I engulfed my arms with fire and aim for her head, just to get blocked by her staff, thanfully I made her recoil back for the powerful impact.

I quickly change to my rook and charge towards her watching how she's creating more fireballs ready to send me fly to another wall.

"Eat this!" Yubelluna yelled, sending six fireballs to my direction.

I stopped on my tracks and moved out of the way, dodging all the six fireballs successfully.

"Is that all you've-"

 **BAAM!**

I was suddenly interrupted when she smashed her staff on my stomach, making me spit saliva and sending me flying go the floor, making some cracks appear instantly.

"Dammit…" I whispered grabbing my stomatch. "The hell is made her shitty staff?!" I muttered, looking up just in time to see more fireblass flying towards me.

Not having enough time to dodge the attack I raised my arms and crossed them, ready to block the-

 **[Absorb!]** My Sacred Gear yells, making my eyes go wide and look up, just in time to see all the fireballs chainging from direction. All of them flying where my jet-tail is.

 **[Turbo!]**

'Damn I've, forgot about that…' I thought with a sigh.

 **[Be carefull Keisuke, you probably can absorb her fire attacks, but remember you have a limit.]** Reshiram reminded me making me nod.

'Right.' Was my only response, before I decided to look up and shot towards the sky, making her eyes go wide at my new speed.

I thrust my fist forward hitting her right in her stomatch just in time before she could use her staff to block my attack. I didn't stop my assault, I grab her wrist and kneel her again in her stomatch making her gasp in pain. I started to spin her around and throw her away wathinc how her body slams to a wall.

I inhaled more air again holding it up for more time to make my attack more stronger, the fire inside my stomatch starting to dance wildly.

 **[Flamethrower!]**

I opened my mouth again, throwing a powerful torrent of fire that is going towards a shocked Yubelluna, she quickly raised her arm and shot a _huge_ stream of fire, but surprising, it didn't collide witn mine.

It was making it's way towards me.

Unfortunately, since I was shooting my stream of fire I had to take the hit, making me scream in pain at the powerful flames. I could also hear the screams of Yubelluna, finally the flames dissapearing but still leaving my clothes thattered and burned.

 **BAM!**

Before I could move I fell to the floor, watching how the smoke coming from my body was floating around me. Turning my head slightly to the right, I can see that Yubellina was on the floor too, her clothes all attered, and she wasn't moving.

Grunting I slowly stand up, ignoring the pain going through my body. I stopped when I heard a faint cough coming in front of me, looking up I spotted Yubelluna who is standing up, her legs shaking.

"Huh… It seems that we can't continue…" She muttered, but then she smirks evilly, taking a small vial from her bust making my eyes go wide.

A Phoenex Tear.

Before I could move she drink it all, throwing the vial away and sighing with happily, feeling the vial healing all her wounds.

"Well, I think I can still fight." Yubelluna says, stretching her arms, making her breast bounce a little. "How about you, White Hero?" She asked with a smirk.

I clicked my tongue. "Damn cheater…!" I growled out she just laughed at my comment.

"Hahahaha! I told you before!" She says summoning three fireballs and shooting them where I am right now, making me scream in pain and sending me fly backwards. "We are Devils!" She says standing in front of me and hitting me with her staff on the stomatch, making me spit blood.

I slowly stand up, only to end up in my knees, my legs getting tired they are at their limits… I slowly look up, to see Yubelluna floating in the middle of the arena with her arms strentched, creating two _huge_ lances made out of fire.

"This is the end, White Hero." Yubelluna says throwing the lances where I am standing.

Ignoring the screams of my master and friends, I slowly tried to stand up, only for me to fell on my knees again.

I clicked my tongue.

"Dammit…"

* * *

 **Xuelan P.O.V**

"Dammit…"

 **DOOOON!**

I just watched with wide eyes when the lances finally hit right in the spot at the White Hero, making a huge explosion in the middle of the arena.

"KEISUKE!" The Sekyriuutei screamed looking at the arena with shock. I turn to my right to see that, all the peerage of Rias Gremory have their eyes wide watching the arena in shock.

"K-KEISUKE?" Rias Gremory called out, making sure he is still alive.

.

.

.

Silence.

"Hahahaha!" Yubelluna laughed. "He took it straight on!" Yubelluna laughed again watching the fire that is still in the arena. She walks out slowly, her heels the only sound of the arena. But then she stops. "You know… it's hilarious that you thought you could defeat me." Yubelluna says… w-what is she trying to do?!

She turns around and rested her hands on her hips witha smirk on her face. "After all, I _am_ a true Queen unlike others… I have defeated a lot of strong people since this years… and you? Jut because that you are the Queen of Leviathan-sama that doesn't make you strong. I can't still believe that Xuelan was defeated by you, also! Do you remember the time that Xuelan decided to look like a great fighter by destroying the vial?" Yubelluna says, the only sound we could hear was the huge wall of fire in the arena dancing wildly. "Yes, I was the one who decided to giver her a lesson! A lesson to respect the Phenex Clan!" Yubelluna shouted making my eyes go wide.

"Oh well, I think she's going to stay with us…" Yubelluna says with a sigh. "I can't believe that I was struggling in this fight." She says turning around and walking out from the Arena. "You are just a good-for-nothing Queen."

"You bitch!" Serikyuutei screamed angrily. "You'll pay for that!" Before hecould jump down, he fell to his knees.

"Ise!" Rias Gremory yelled, kneeling in front of Ise with a concerned look on her face.

Huh… It seems that White Hero was defea-

" **Care to repeat that…?"** A familiar voice growled out making my eyes go wide and turn back to the Arena, soon joined by Rias Gremory peerage.

"W-What?!" Was Yubelluna reaction, turning around in shock just in time to see the flames still dancing in the arena, nut I could see a shadowed figure in the middle of those flames.

"I-Impossible! How can you still stand with one of my powerful attacks!?" Yubelluna asks taking a step back in shock.

 **[Turbo!]**

"I asked you a question…" White Hero growled out. "I asked, Care to repeat… _that?_ " White hero added, I could see through the flames his legs bending a little. "You did that to Xuelan…?" He says making my eyes go wide and feeling my cheeks getting hot.

I-I thought he was talking about the insult of him being a good-for-nothing!

"W-Wait I can-!"

"You know…" White Hero started interrupting Yubelluna. "… I can accept that you are calling me a weak Queen… I will let that one pass…" He paused inhaling some air.

 **[Turbo!]**

"I will act like you didn't hurt my friends on the Rating Game… You were just trying to win this game for your King…"

 **[Turbo!]**

"But…" The White Hero paused, glaring through the flames at Yubelluna who is right now sweating nerviously. "Hurting your own allies, just because they did something honorable… thats something I will _not_ forgive." He growled out.

 **[Turbo!]**

Before Yubelluna could make a move, The White Hero was standing in front of her grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her close to him.

"THIS ONE'S FOR KONEKO!" The white hero roared, hitting her right in the chin and sending her flying to the sky. Before she could summon her wings, The White Hero appears in front of her. Grabbing her by the neck and engulfing her leg on fire he-

"THIS ONE'S FOR KIBA!" He kicked her right in the stomatch making her cough blood and send her flying to the floor. Not giving her still a chance for her to hit the floor, he inhales more air, his cheeks puffing up and some smoke getting out from his nostrils.

 **[Flamethrower!]**

"THIS ONE'S FOR AKENO!" The White Hero opened his mouth, shooting a stream of powerful flames that is diving towards Yubelluna who is still falling to the ground, she didn't have to dodge the attack hitting her making her scream in pain and making her fall go more faster than before, hitting the floor, making a lot of cracks appear on the floor.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" The Wihte Hero exclaimed diving forwards with his tail-jet shooting fire, giving him more speed than before. Everyone just watched in shock how his entire body was getting covered by flames, and taking the shape of a huge ball with two rings circulating the sphere made of fire.

"W-WAIT! I WAS JUST-!"

"AND THIS ONE'S FOR XUELAN!"

 **[Fusion Flare!]**

 **DOOOOOOOON!**

And finally The White Hero slammed the huge sphere into Yubelluna making the whole arena shake and a orange light blind of from the scene, making everyone cover their eyes.

After a few seconds later I quickly look to the arena- No I look whats left of the arena.

In front of me was a _huge_ crater with some fire surrounding it, just like someone decided to throw a nuclear bomb in the middle of the arena.

Surprising, I was the first one to react, I jumped down to the arena and rushed to the crater ignoring the pain on my neck that still hurts, I wanted to see if The White Hero and Yubelluna are still alive.

But… specially The White Hero…

Finally stopping making sure I don't fell to the crater I spotted a figure that is slowly standing up and putting something on his pocket, while the other is unconcious on the ground.

I let out a sigh of relief watching the familiar green haired hero climbing from the crater.

"Need a hand…?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah…" He says stretching his arm for me to grab it, which I gladly did.

I could see now his new appearance, his attire was tattered showing some burned parts of his body and on the right side of his face was blood falling all the way towards his chin.

I'm surprised that he's still concious!

"Are you okay…?" I asked looking at him with concerned.

"Yeah… I just need to sleep." He says patting my head a little making me blush.

W-Wait!

Before I could do something he walks out from the place, with his hands inside his pockets, I just watched him walking away. But suddenly he stops.

"Ah, before I forget." He says not looking behind and taking his hand out from his pocket. "Catch." He says throwing something which I catched with ease.

It was a Phoenix Tear.

"Drink it. It's going to heal your wound." The White Hero says making me look at him with wide eyes watching how he was walking away from the destroyed arena.

"B-But! Look at you!" I exclaimed making him stop on his tracks, but still he didn't turn around. "I-I don't need it, my neck is going to be fine! But you?!" I added watching how he slowly cracked his neck.

Finally he turns his head slightly, his green hair obscuring his eyes. "I wans't talking about your neck…" The White Hero says making my eyes go wide. Then what is he talking about…?

Turning around to face me, he slowly raise his hand and pointed to his chest, more specific.

To his heart.

"You have a deep scar in that heart of yours…" The White Hero says making me look at him with shock. "Carrying… a huge burden on that heart of yours since you were a kid… it most be painful." The Wh- No… Keisuke says… "You know, I invy you. When I was a kid, I was raised in a orphanage… I didn't knew my father nor my mother… Everytime I was thinking that my parents hated me so they decided to leave me there… Alone. I don't know what the hell happened to your dad, but fuck him, he doesn't deserve your love. Your mother is the person that gained my respect with only a few words, specially you." I could feel my heart beating rapidly with tears falling staining my cheeks and going all the way to the concrete floor. "… To keep training Kung-Fu even if the kids in the dojo disliked you, even if your mother died, even if you were alone you just keep training… People like you… are valuable allies that are worth to have. Now, drink it. I don't think that the vial is enough to heal that scar on your heart… but it's worth a shot." Finally he turns around and walks away again with his hand on his pocket and waving his other hand slowly. "You are now free from Riser, you can either join me, or go and build your own life." Keisuke says getting joined by their friends that are scolding him for scaring them. While Leviathan-sama runned and slammed into him making him fall to the floor with a groan escaping his lips.

I just fell to my knees, sobbing, and watching with a smile the group that are now laughing, they are just like a family…

I'm not sad anymore, on the contrary… I'm happy I have never felt something like this since Oka-san death.

But this feeling in my heart, it feels weird but at the same time, it feels really good… I watched the vial that is resting in both of my palms with my smile growing more.

I-I'm finally free… I can do whatever I want with my life…!

I know what I'm going to do now with my new life.

* * *

 **Ahhh… the end my childrens! I hope you liked this chapter! It took me a lot of time to write it! Now, if you somehow don't know what is the new ability Fusion Flare, then google it! You can find videos! Anyways, I want to explain the reason that I took a lot of time to update this chapter. First, like I said this chapter was difficult to write. Second, I decided to change some grammar errors in my older chapters and some parts (Which I'm still not done…) And because the new fanfic of DxD X Pokemon, I have the prologue now, But I will not Upload it yet. You'll have to wait!**

 **Now, I want to say something. Maybe some of you guys are asking. Diabolos-sama! Why you decided to make Xuelan part of this fanfic?! Well my childrens, when I first saw Xuelan I said "This girl went to a lot of shit…!" I could see it! I could smell it! So I decided to give her a role on this- Nah I'm just kidding the truth is because she's hot lel.**

 **W-WOAH K-KIDDING! I chose her because she's my favorite alright?! Jeez…!**

 **No to da reviews!**

 **Nezumi- Everytime I read a review like this, my heart beats more faster! Thank you so much! Glad you like my fanfic! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Holy… you are right! Thank you! I will change it ASAP! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Xuan- Hahahaha! Thats Keisuke for ya! Hope you liked the chapter ;)! Cheers!**

 **Sano- As you wish! Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Cheeeeers!**

 **Frank- I hope your body can handle this! If not then, I will send you some tissues by mail! Cheers man!**

 **Withdrawnmadness000- Ack! Well you know, when you see that one of your fanfics reached more of 100 reviews, I wanted to celebrate it with a new chapter! Anywyas, thanks for voting! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Guest- Glad you liked the chapter! Don't worry! Keisuke is going to learn soon three sword style! Hope you liked this chapter! Cheers!** **\\( •̀ω•́ )/ (sorry for the copy paste xD!)**

 **Ashtaroth- Glad you loved the chapter! And now about your question, well of course Sairaorg can kick his ass with his finger, before he fought against Yubelluna, he was probably the same level as… uh… Yubelluna lol? Well right now he's powerful enough to have a good fight againt Xenovia… I hope thats pretty balanced…? Anyways thanks for the hint of them having sex in offscreen xD Also about the harems I always post them when I fisnished replying to my reviews Unfortunately, they are not five they are eleven lol (I have problems okay?!) Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Castor115- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jeez! You are getting crazy over there fella! Just enjoy the chapters and let the story answer all your doubts! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Cheers man!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Yeah I promise you didn't I? Kuroka is going to appear more! Also, I want to ask you something, which one you hate the most? Riser or Diodora? Since it seems that these two are not defidently your favorite characters haha! Anyways! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers man!**

 **King of the lion- Ha! The day when keisuke gets a good sense of direction is the day when penguins are going to fly in the skies! Hope you liked this chapter! Cheers man!**

 **Keisuke Harem- Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Yasaka, Irina, Xuelan, Momo, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Kiyome Abe, CLOSED!**

 **Issei Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kunou, Ophis, CLOSED!**

 **Well, now in the next chapter we are going finally to the excalibur arc! And this one. Is where shit is serious my friends, we are going to see things that probably you didn't see from other fanfics!**

 **See you in the next Chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	13. How to Train your Familiar

**Well well well~! It seems that you guys really loved chapter 12, Phew! To be honest, I thought that you guys would get bored hahaha! Since it's the same crap tbh… Glad you guys liked it so far, but I have seen another thing too… You guys love character development. So that's the magic trick huh? Well, that's good since I have something probably you guys will love.**

 **I'm going to aim deeper in the lore.**

 **Alright, I will explain without making shit tons of spoilers. Since this day, I was reading, not fanfics. But, the Bible (I'm serious lol) and other shit, mythology creatures, gods, etc, to make this fanfic better. In other words. We are going to see characters that could be OC'S yet at the same time are not. For example, we are going to see characters that don't appear (yet) in DxD. Maybe you guys don't get what I'm trying to say, but I don't want to waste your precious time, so yeah you'll have to wait.**

 **Wait nevermind, I will waste a little more of your time :v**

 **This is where we start the Excalibur Arc, probably the most intense part of DxD, and like I said in a lot of chapters. This is where shit gets more serious. Now, even if this arc is really intense, it's boring to read. Since we know what is going to happen. But since in the last chapter I succeed for you guys love it, maybe I can succeed on this arc too. Of course, I will make it more and more different. Like what? You'll find out soon ;)**

 **Enjoy my handsome readers!**

 **Chapter 13: How to train your Familiar**

* * *

 **Raiden P.O.V**

 **[Thunderbolt!]**

I opened my mouth just in time to shot a powerful blast of lightning hitting a dummy target, watching how it exploded all the place getting covered by cotton of all the dummy target's that I destroyed with my powers.

Actually… I think I overdid.

The gym that we have installed here in Grigori was now covered in cotton and the floor had multiples holes, the walls some scratches and also some holes with smoke coming from the holes that I mentioned before and don't get me started with the equipment.

I sighed and grabbed my towel, taking all the sweat covering my forehead, I sighed and shook my head lightly. Maybe I should control a little more my power… This is the 5th time that I destroy the gym…

The old geezer is going to be pissed.

 **[Huh.]** Zekrom hummed making me turn my head slightly watching my turbine-tail glowing dark blue. **[Your power has increased and you have never trained like this before, may I ask why?]** Zekrom asked, even If I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel his narrowed eyes.

I let out another sighed. "I think we both now the reason I'm training more, Zekrom," I answered making Zekrom grunt.

 **[So the White Hero has finally scared you?]** Zekrom says making me narrow my eyes.

"No," I growled out. "Not even in the slightest. I'm just surprised that White Hero finally could use one of the most powerful attacks of your sister." I answered.

 **[You are right about that. I'm also surprised, the last White Hero took him like 1 year to achieve it.]** Zekrom muttered. **[But it doesn't mean that the White Hero can stop our Ideals… unlike them,** _ **we**_ **are a step ahead to the future and remember, unlike him, we have unlocked our three most powerful powers.]**

I scoffed. "Even If we have unlocked all of them, I can't still control the last one," I muttered with narrowed eyes.

 **[Why don't you ask help of that Fallen Angel?]** Zekrom says making me raise an eyebrow.

"Who?" I asked, to be honest, I don't know what is he talking about.

 **[The Fallen Angel, Baraqiel.]** Zekrom answered. **[Maybe he could give you some useful tips to use lightning properly.]** Zekrom suggested.

"Yeah maybe," I muttered. Zekrom is right, Baraqiel probably is the best lightning user we have here in Grigori and one of the best. Heck, he's one of the most trusted allies we have.

But jeez, that guy always talking about her daughter… I don't know who's worst. The old man talking depressing things of him being single or Baraqiel who is always talking about her daughter…

" **Well, Well… Another mess you make here, Raiden."** A familiar voice says making me give a mental sigh. Turning around I spotted a familiar War-maniac-Fallen-Angel with his back resting on the wall, smirking at the scene in front of him. "You know that Azazel will get angry because of this, right?" He added his smirk growing a little.

"The hell you want, Kokabiel?" I asked looking at him with narrowed eyes. For him walk to the gym and talk with me is something that weirds me out. Since Kokabiel is not the talkative person.

"Oh come on Raiden!" Kokabiel says finally standing properly and walking around the gym, watching the destroyed equipment with an amused smile. "I just wanted to have a small talk with you!"

I look at him with a deadpanned expression. "I'm serious, the hell you want Kokabiel?" I asked again making him laugh.

"Alright alright, going to the point huh?" Kokabiel says with a smirk. "I like that." He added coughing in his fist, and finally looking at me again. "I have an interesting proposal that might interest you…" Kokabiel says with his smirk still present.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Go on." I simply said.

"I want your help on an important mission," Kokabiel says taking a seat on a destroyed training machine.

"What is this 'important mission Kokabiel'"? I asked getting annoyed.

"I want to kill the two heiresses to start again the war," Kokabiel answered making my eyes go wide in shock.

"The hell…" Was my only response. Is he serious…? "Are you serious?" I asked still not believing this shit. I know Kokabiel is a war maniac, but to start a war again after all this years in peace...

"Yes, I'm serious Raiden." Kokabiel answered making my eyes go wide one more time, but I quickly shook it and glare at him.

"Why in the hell would you start another war?!" I asked watching him scoff and crossed him arms.

"To show all the other factions that _we_ Fallen Angels are the most powerful beings in the supernatural world!" Kokabiel answered annoyed, like if the answer was so obvious.

"The old geezer know about this?" I asked.

"Azazel? No, he doesn't." Kokabiel answered waving his hand. "And he better not since he would totally ruin everything that I have in mind," Kokabiel warned glaring at me.

Spooky.

"You know that if you somehow succeed starting the new war, we fallen angels would defiantly lose this one, right?" I said making him narrowed his eyes.

"What are you trying to say…?" Kokabiel demanded.

"We don't have a lot of Fallen Angel, we are the lowest population. In other words, we are in danger and soon in extinction." I explained. "We are lucky that we can live a lot of time, or else Grigori would turn into dust."

"So what?!" Kokabiel says finally standing up and glaring at me. "The only reason we are like this is because we lost a lot of Fallen Angels during the Third War we-!"

"War of Sin, Kokabiel," I said interrupting him. "The reason that we were the first ones to escape from the Third War was all thanks to the Sin of War," I answered. I was a kid back then. I wasn't involved in this Third War or War of Sin… Thankfully.

"Yes, but the War of Sin ended millennia ago!" Kokabiel explained. "The Dark Exile is good as dead!" Kokabiel says making me scoff.

"You know… there's a good phrase of him written in the walls of Grigori." I suddenly say turning my gaze to the mirror watching the exterior with narrowed eyes. "All things must die… and yet I live on." I repeated them, heck those words were written not only in the walls of Grigori, I heard from Azazel that those words were in the walls of the Underworld and the gates of Heaven. Making the Archangels, Maous and Governor make an important council, trying to increase their defenses in case he tries to do an appearance, but he didn't, making the three factions more nervous.

"They are just rumors Raiden," Kokabiel says making me turn my gaze back to the War Maniac. "Back to the point, I want your help on this," Kokabiel says returning back to the subject.

I crossed my arms. "And why I should help you?" I asked. "Maybe Azazel doesn't know about your little plan, but soon, he will. Don't underestimate the old geezer." I stated.

"Is that a no then?" Kokabiel says, I simply shook my head, ignoring his offer and turn back to the… destroyed training room.

"That's a shame…" Kokabiel trailed off, walking away from the room, shrugging one shoulder. "You know, I heard the place where the two heiresses are, is where the _White Hero_ is right now," Kokabiel says making me stop on my tracks.

"…What?" Was my only response, he couldn't see it but I was surprised for him to know that. How the hell he knows where he is?!

"I think you heard me, Raiden," Kokabiel says making me frown at his response. I turn around watching Kokabiel who is walking slowly to the door, I couldn't see his face, but I know the bastard is smiling right now… "Oh well, maybe I should take care of him by-"

"Alright, stop." I interrupted him watching how the bastard stop on his tracks turning around and greeting me with a cocky smile. Heh. You fucker. "How the hell you know where is my rival?" I asked.

Kokabiel simply shrugged his shoulders. "A little bird told me…" Kokabiel says. "Poor of the White Hero…He's not going to fight against his rival the Black Hero… Don't worry, I will take care of him." Kokabiel says.

"Watch it, bastard…" I warned, like hell I will let him go and fight against my rival. "I have trained all these years for this day… and you think I will let _you_ fight my rival?"

Kokabiel smirked. "Well, this is your only chance to fight him, you are not going to have another day." Kokabiel says walking towards me, finally getting close to me he raises his hand ready to make a handshake. "I will ask you again, Raiden…" Kokabiel started. "… Are you going to help me, or not?"

I looked at his hand with a frown, still don't know if I should accept this. But probably he's right, I will never have another chance to fight my rival…

I know what I'm going to do.

"Alright then, you've got a deal," I answered shaking his hand making his smirk grow more.

"Good," Kokabiel says walking out of the training room. "I want you to know that you made an excellent decision, Raiden." Those were the final words of Kokabiel getting out of the room, making me sigh.

After a few minutes, I walked out from the room, walking towards another room, unfortunately, I would not go to my room. Since I have to talk about this with someone.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

Finally, standing in the door, I watched the two huge iron doors, inside the room I could hear some insults and curses to whatever he was building. I rolled my eyes and banged the iron door twice. Waiting to get an answer.

" **EHH?! Who is it?!"** A familiar voice asks making me sigh and look down to the floor.

"Here we go…" I muttered, finally I look up and answered. "it's me, Raiden."

It took like five minutes for him to answer me back. **"Raiden?! Alright, hold on a sec!"** I could hear someone approaching the iron doors thanks to their steps and finally I heard how he was unlocking the door.

"Raiden!" The familiar voice says making me look up to see a tall man who looks like he is on his twenties but of course, he's not, he has black hair with golden bangs a black goatee, and violet eyes. Right now, he's looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Hey." Was my only response.

"What are you doing out here?!" The old man says. "Come in!" Before I could say something, Azazel grabs my shoulder and forced me inside the room. I just watched all his toys that are scattered around the room, some of them saying 'out of Service' and others getting rebuilt.

Finally stopping on a table that has a lot of Artifical Sacred Gears scattered around the table. But one caught my attention.

It looked like a lance or a golden dagger with a purple jewel in the handle. It was really interesting, I have never seen something like that before.

 **[So he made a pact…]** Zekrom says with a small grunt, making me raise an eyebrow.

'What are you-'

"Take a seat, I will clean all of this in just a sec!" Azazel suddenly says interrupting my conversation with Zekrom. I just sighed and nodded my head slowly. I take a seat and watch how the old geezer was taking all his projects and putting them on another table. Finally, he finished taking all the Sacred Gears from the table, and now he takes a seat and surprising with two glasses and an alcoholic drink.

I just stared at him with a deadpanned expression. "I can't drink." Was my only response.

He waves his hand "Blah! Yes, you can!" Azazel says pouring inside me some of his drink.

"I'm only seventeen…" I muttered with a sigh.

"I know I know, only one year left for you to become a man!" Azazel says with a grin, making me roll my eyes. "Also, remind me to get you a girlfriend!" Azazel says putting the drink in front of me, and taking a sip, but he stops smirking at me. "Or better yet, a harem." Azazel teased making me groan.

"Are you seriously going to start?" I asked trying to ignore his stupid smirk.

"Baaah! Come on!" Azazel says with a small laugh. "I have seen you eyeing some Fallen Angels around here!" Azazel says. "And I'm not gonna lie, you have a good taste! Bwahahahahah!"

"Uhhh…" I groaned and facepalmed, feeling how my face was getting hotter every second.

Alright, I have to admit, the girls here in Grigori are probably the most beautiful ones around the Underworld. But when this guy, is teasing you aout that... it feels weird.

"You know…. That girl… Raynare, right?" Azazel whistled. "That was a good piece of meat! Have you seen her before? It's a shame that she had to die… I wanted to make her a part of your harem…" Azazel says taking another sip of his drink while my eye just twitched. "And probably this blue haired girl… Kalawarner I think that's her name. And if you are in lolies then the little girl Mittlet… And finally if you are in yaoi, this guy Dohna-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" I shouted making him flinch at my sudden outburst. "Look, even if I want to, I'm not here to talk about beautiful womans! I'm here to tell you something important!" I yelled annoyed at his teasing.

He just raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his drink. "Alright, what is it?"

"Kokabiel wants to start a war." I simply said making him-

 **PFFFFF!**

-Spit all his drink over my face…

"HE WANTS WHAT?!" Azazel yelled, shocked.

Holding back my anger, I raise my hand and try to take the alcoholic drink and saliva that is over my face, unfortunately, the smell is going to stay for a while. "He wants to start a war. Again." I repeated.

I watched how he let out a frustrated sigh, resting his elbows above the table and grabbing tightly his hair. "What the hell I'm going to do with him…" Azazel muttered under his breath. He suddenly looks up with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "He invited me to tag along."

"Did you accept?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT?!" Azazel screamed for a second time, looking at me with shock and disbelief. "Are you serious?! I would understand with Vali, but _you_?!" Azazel says pointing a finger to my face.

Slapping his finger away, I shook my head and answered. "Well, to be fair he gave me a good reason."

Azazel lay his back on the chair looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Really now?" Was his only response.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, he told me the location of the White Hero." I answered making his eyes widen a little, but he quickly shook it and sighed.

"Raiden… You think this is a good idea…?" Azazel started with a frown. "Fighting against your Rival, and who knows how powerful he is. Heck, he's the Queen of Leviathan."

I scoffed. "I don't need you to worry about me, old man," I answered. "And when you started to care about me anyways? I don't see you saying the same to Vali when he wants to fight the Sekiryuutei."

Azazel merely shook his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whatever… we are getting out of the subject." Azazel says taking his hand away from his nose. "Do you know how Kokabiel is going to start his master plan?" Azazel asks.

I shook my head. "No. I don't know how, the only thing I know is that he's going to kill two heiresses." Was my only response making him nod his head.

"Two heiress huh…." Azazel muttered scratching his chin. "I think I know where Kokabiel is going right now," Azazel says making me look up with a curious eyebrow raised. "Probably to this place called 'Kuoh Academy, that is the only place where the most important heiress is living right now."

"Most important?" I repeated making him nod.

"Yeah, Gremory Clan and Sitri Clan," Azazel says making me grunt.

"Huh. You know, you are taking this really calmly." I suddenly say. "I have accepted to help Kokabiel in his little plan and you are not even trying to scold me."

This time, Azazel grunted. "Because I know you Raiden, of course, you will help Kokabiel on this only to fight your Rival… But then you wouldn't tell me about his little plan." Azazel explained. "Since you are here, maybe you are expecting a plan to stop him, right?" Azazel says with a small smirk making me nod.

"Yeah." Was my only response, crossing my arms and waiting for his good plan. Even if he acts like an idiot all the time, he's really good making plans, there's a good reason that he's the Governor after all.

Azazel chuckled and cracked his neck. "Alright then, this is my plan…" Azazel started making me rest my elbows on the table hearing his plan of how to stop the Shitty War Maniac.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Uuuhhh…." I slowly groaned opening slowly my eyes. It has been like two days since I fought against the Queen of Riser, Yubelluna. My body was screwed back then, but thankfully. It's now healed, thanks to my King, of course, using the bed method of healing, actually… the healing wasn't the other thing we did on the bed...

It seems that Serafall wanted to do 'funny things.'

I wanted to stop her, but my body got better from me… Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. That was a good feeling.

Alright, first of all, we didn't have sex. Perverts. We just… make-out we could say. A few kisses, of course, it was getting a little hot around us…

And maybe I should stop talking between my night with Serafall and me…

Talking about King. Serafall unfortunately, it's not with me anymore. She's back on the Underworld doing her work as a Maou, but she told me that she's going to work fast so she can stay with me again.

You know, even if my wounds are healed, my body still hurts a lot, Yubelluna really had a lot of demonic power… but, I surpassed her, finally learning one of the most powerful moves of my Partner, Reshiram.

Fusion Flare.

That means, if I can finally use the move, then I have more fire resistance. Not enough to survive the fire of the Phenex Clan, but probably enough to walk calmly while I get hit by fireballs of Yubelluna or a Magician.

I yawned and stretched my arms…

.

.

.

… Why I can't move my arms…?

Actually what is this soft feeling…?

I turn lazily turn to the right, to see spot a familiar black haired woman… My vision is blurred thanks to the drowsiness, but if I have to guess is the shitty cat…

Wait…

Kuroka is taller than this.. and her breast are bigger…

I tried to raise my other arm, but it was also wrapped into something… Turning my gaze to my left arm, I spotted a white-haired woman, with the same size of breasts as my other companion.

Gulping, I started to blink rapidly, trying to take the drowsiness, and hoping is not what I'm thinking right now. I opened slowly my eyes and look at my left first to see… a naked Momo sleeping peacefully on my left side.

I turn slowly to my right side to see….

'X-Xuelan?!' I thought shocked, watching the Kung-Fu fighter who is sleeping on my right side, also naked. 'The hell are they doing here?!' I thought watching the two girls in shock.

I turn my gaze to the window to see that is actually the sun finally out and rising beautifully. I need to find a way to not make this situation awkward.

'Alright, maybe If I act like I was sleeping, these two are going to get out from my-

" **Nyaaa~!"** A familiar cat meowed making my eyes widen in horror.

Turning quickly my head to my chest, I spotted a familiar black cat that is stretching her arms and has her hazel eyes closed, her small claws piercing a little my skin, making me grit my screams, trying not to wake up the two girls.

Finally, Kuroka opens slowly her eyes and looks at me for a few seconds, then to Xuelan, and finally to Momo, she repeated this for a few seconds until her gaze ended back with me.

Kuroka smirked.

'Shit.' Was the only thing I could say. I watched how Kuroka was getting close to my face, she stops and sits on my chest, watching me intently.

"Nyaa~" Finally she uses one of her paws and starts patting my nose.

I grit my teeths and turned my head, trying to dodge her paw, I know what the hell she's trying to do!

"Stop it!" I whispered making Kuroka shook her head.

"Nyaa~!" Was her only response, resuming with her assault.

"Dammit! Just stop Ku… Ah… Ah…" I moaned feeling something weird on my nose and opening slightly my mouth.

'Screw you.'

"ACHUU!" I sneezed making Kuroka jump in surprise with a small 'nyaa'. But she quickly fell on my chest.

I quickly shook my head and glared at the shitty cat. "You'll pay for-

" **Uh…"** A familiar voice yawned making me freeze. I slowly turn my head to the right to see just in time Xuelan slowly standing up, her breasts bouncing a little.

" **Chu…!"** _Another_ familiar voice yawned making my eyes widen in horror, quickly turning my gaze to the left to spot Momo doing the same as Xuelan, standing up and stretching her arms with her eyes closed and a cute yawn escaping from her lips.

I turn my gaze back to Xuelan whose eyes are still closed, finally she slowly opens her eyes, after a few seconds her gaze turns to me, looking at me with her tired eyes.

.

.

.

I knew this was going to get awkward…

"…Hey." Was my only response watching what is going to be her reaction... Please don't kick me.

"Morning..." Xuelan yawned closing her eyes and stretching her arms making her breast bounce a little.

..What?

I turn slowly to look at Kuroka who is still sitting on my chest, her tails dancing around and her eyes widen.

"Is it morning already...?" Momo says from my left making me look at her who is slowly standing up, yawning cutely.

"Oi... " I slowly said making the two of them turn around and look at me. "Are you not going to attack me or something...?" I asked, trying my best not to look at her naked bodies.

"Why?" Xuelan asked getting a nod from Momo. "This is what Devils always do. I heard from Lucifer-sama that this makes us known much better." Xuelan explained making me raise an eyebrow.

"Yes! Leviathan-sama also told us to do this while she's in the Underworld!" Momo added with a smile on her face. "Is something wrong, Kei-chan?" Momo asked with her head tilted to the right.

'If I say something wrong, probably I would get my ass kicked...' I thought gulping some saliva.

I shook my head. "No, everything is fine..."

I want some explanations, though...

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"Nyahahahahaha!" A shitty cat laughed, resting on my bed while I was sitting in the corner of my bed, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying my best not to yell on her face. I was actually surprised to see Xuelan here sleeping naked in my room... especially naked. I demanded why the hell are doing inside my room. Xuelan told me that she was going to explain to me later. Which I slowly nodded my head. Now I'm only with Kuroka in her human form while the two girls are downstairs.

"You think this is funny huh?" I muttered glaring at the Nekomata who just grinned and nodded her head.

"Don't be angry, Keisuke-chin, nya!" Kuroka says finally sitting on the middle of my bed, with her kimono falling a little from her shoulders. "If you only saw the face you made when you wake up, nya!" Kuroka added, trying to mimic the face I made when I woke up.

"I clicked my tongue. "Che. Whatever." Was my only response.

Before I could stand from my bed, I was suddenly stopped when I felt something soft pressing on my back and neck. I look down a little to see that Kuroka's arms are around my neck, stopping me from my tracks, I think I don't need to explain what is the other soft thing on my back.

"Is Keisuke-chin angry with little old me, nya?" Kuroka says with a flirtatious tone, getting closer on my ear. "Perhaps… I should make Keisuke-chin happy with me, nya~" Kuroka whispered on my ear, her hot breath hitting completely around my ear and neck.

I grit my teeth and quickly stand up, making Kuroka pout and cross her arms looking at me with a small frown.

"Look, I don't have time for your little games, I have school today," I explained making her pout deepen.

"Nyaaaa! Who cares about school, nya?!" Kuroka exclaimed with her pout still present, but she quickly smirked. "Don't you want to stay with me, nya?" Kuroka purred, her black kimono falling a little more, making her breasts look bigger than before.

I turn away trying not to look on her breasts. "No, I don't. Maybe later, I have a lot of important things to do." I explained, making her pout again and lie on top of my bed, her chin resting on my pillow.

"Fineee, nya," Kuroka says finally giving up.

Walking to my closet, I grabbed my uniform and a towel ready to take a shower, walking towards the door, I opened it and before I get out from the room, I smirked and turn my head to the pouting Kuroka who is still lying on top of my bed with her tails dancing around.

"Also, you should go to the bathroom…" I trailed off making her look up with a grin on he face. "…To wash your mouth, it smells like tuna." I added watching how her eyes widen in horror, bringing her palm close to her mouth and blow some of her breath on her palm, I watched with amusement how her cheeks started to turn red.

I chuckled and got out from the room closing the door just in time for Kuroka to hit the door, making me flinch and stop on my tracks.

" **Nyaaaaa~!"** Kuroka whined inside my room banging her fists on the door, making me grin.

Checkmate.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

I sighed and walked downstairs still drying my hair with my towel, I could hear people downstairs, probably Issei and the others, talking with Momo and Xuelan…

Crap. I forgot about that. I need to find a good explanation for having two girls sleeping naked in my room…

And also I want to still know what the hell are doing in my house. Specially Xuelan. Don't take me wrong, though, I'm not pissed that she's here, I am only surprised that she decided to stay here.

…I don't know why… But I've got a horrible feeling in my gut… I don't like it…

"Alright… what's happen-

"Keisuke!" Issei suddenly says teleporting instantly in front of me, making me take a step back. "I need your help!" Issei added his eyes wide, scared of something.

I raised an eyebrow at his attitude, I have never seen him so nervous before. "What are you-"

" **And this is a picture of Keisuke and Issei sleeping together…!"** A familiar voice says.

I felt my heart lose a beat.

I quickly pushed Issei out of the way and rushed where the squeaks and giggles are coming from.

I gasped.

In front of me was Oka-san sitting on the sofa with a book that I thought I destroyed, the worst part is that not only Xuelan and Momo are here, the ORC club as well… watching the pictures of Issei and me when we were just kids.

It seems that Oka-san notices me standing there like a complete idiot, Oka-san merely smiled and waved a hand. "Keisuke! Look what I have here!" Oka-san says raising the book and making everyone turn to look at me.

"…How?" I asked this book was supposed to be destroyed! I made sure of it!

Oka-san smiled widened a little more. "A good mother always make more copies of the pictures of their sons!" Oka-san says proudly. "For some reason, the older one got destroyed but thankfully I had another copy! Isn't that great?!" Oka-san added.

"Yeah… Great…" I muttered. Watching how Oka-san turned back with the book, showing everyone… _that_ cursed book.

"W-What are we going to do?!" Issei says finally standing at my side, making me turn to look at him, his eyes widened in horror. "I thought you destroyed that book!"

I clicked my tongue. "Oka-san made a copy," I answered making Issei paled like a ghost. "Look, we can't let her show more of our pictures," I explained. "We need to work together, like brothers," I added.

Issei nodded his head. "Damn right! We are going to take that book way and you are going to burn it with your fire powers!" Issei says making me nod.

"For our reputation!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I agreed, this is the Issei that I like! The Issei that I respect!

"For our friends!" Issei added making me slowly nod my head, I don't know what our friends has to do with this… They are enjoying it so far…

Issei closed his eyes and inhaled air… Finally he-

"FOR THE OPPAI AROUND THE WORLD!"

.

.

.

Aaaaand I lose my respect towards him.

"Pathetic." Was my only response making him look at me with wide eyes.

"Oi! I'm trying to-!

[Awwww~!] Issei was interrupt at the sound of squeaks, making me turn to look at the group.

"Shit!" Was my only response, quickly rushing forwards to seeing what are they-

N-Nooo!

The Picture was a younger Issei cosplaying Goku while doing the 'Kame Ha Me Ha' pose. Of course, without the blonde hair and finally me, cosplaying Kamina with the same huge red sunglasses and the cape, crossing my arms and grinning at the picture.

This book.

I'm going to fucking burn it.

"Ara ara…" Akeno says her hand resting on her cheek with her usual smiles. "Too young and acting like heroes." Akeno teased her smile growing more.

"...Hilarious." Koneko says looking at the picture, even if her face was stoic, I could sense that she was enjoying this...

"Awww so cute~!" Momo says taken back at the picture. "Kei-chan looks so adorable here~!" Momo added making Xuelan nod her head.

However, Xuelan smirked and looked at me. "You look really adorable here, Keisuke." Xuelan… teased. I didn't know she was a teaser…

"Shut it!" I exclaimed, trying to take the book away from Oka-san, unfortunately. Rias was faster and took it, a smirk on her face.

"Ara? I didn't know you liked to cosplay, Keisuke…" Rias trailed off.

"Give it back! Of all people around here, you're the last one that can't see those pictures!" I exclaimed. "And I was a kid back then! Of course I would use cosplays!" I added, trying to defend my reputation.

"Maybe… I should send this to a familiar childish Maou~" Rias says making my eyes go wide.

"Don't you dare…" I growled out.

Kiba, however, took the book and started looking at the picture, his usuals smiles on his face. "Ah, senpai! So Buchou was-!"

 **SNAP!**

Surprising, Issei took the book with ease, surprising everyone. I quickly shook my head and smirked.

"Keisuke!" Issei exclaimed, raising the book with his goofy grin on his face. "I have it! Catch-"

 **SMACK!**

"Ack!" Issei flinched in pain when Oka-san made it besides Issei hitting him with a wooden spoon, taking the book away from Issei's grasp.

"Issei! Don't be impolite in front of your friends! That goes to you also! Roronoa Keisuke!" Oka-san says making me flinch.

Great… she's angry… When Oka-san is angry with me, she always says my complete name…

I sighed and took a seat next to Xuelan, Momo decided to look more pictures in the album, I was right now wishing that this would end fast thankfully Kuroka is not here I wouldn't imagine how she would tease me with that... I turn my gaze to Xuelan.

"Oi, how did you end up in my house?" I asked watching how Xuelan turns her gaze away from the album.

"Ah right, Lucifer-sama talked with Lady Phenex-sama, telling her that he made a bet with you making me a free rook if you win the fight, of course she obeyed and now, I can do whatever I want Leviathan-sama made a portal for me to where your house is, or more specific your room," Xuelan explained her smile growing more with a small blush. "And I decided to stay with…. you," Xuelan says shyly making me raise an eyebrow. "O-Of course if you don't want me to stay I-I will-"

"It's fine," I answered making her look at me with wide eyes. "What? Don't you remember what I said before? I say if you want you can stay here with me or go by yourself." I answered making her smile grew more. "But, to live here first you have to convince my parents so you can stay here in the house," I explained ignoring the 'awws' from the others while Issei was groaning trying to take the book away from them.

"That's not going to be a problem," Xuelan says making me raise an eyebrow. She simply pointed a finger to Rias, making me sigh.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I asked that…" I muttered with another sigh. "I assume you are going to join Kuoh then?" I asked watching her nod her head.

"Yes, I will. Buchou told me that she's going to talk with his father to sign me up to the school." Xuelan explained making me blink.

"Buchou?" I repeated.

"Ah yes. I'm also a member of the Occult Research Club." Xuelan added making me nod.

"Well, that's good, welcome to the family I-"

" **Ah! This one is my favorite!"** Oka-san says interrupting whatever I was about to say, I quickly stand up with Xuelan following me and watched the picture that Oka-san was watching with a big smile on her face.

The picture was of Issei with a video game in his hand posing for the picture while I was just in the middle… sleeping with a small bubble coming from my nostril and, of course, I was snoring. But what makes me look at the picture…was the other person on my right side, this person has short chestnut hair and violet eyes…

I don't know how she looks right now… But when we were kids, she looked like a boy. She had the appearance and the attitude of a boy. We were friends back then… but we fight a lot since she believed from the guy up there while I simply didn't believe in God… we fight a lot because of that, making his father start with his teasings. That was actually pretty much our relationship. While with Issei they all played together an example could be in this picture they are playing a game while I am just sleeping...

But to be honest, every time we discuss. The more I know her. The more I liked her… The more I wanted to talk with her… The more I…

I shook my head. 'No… that's not going to work.' I thought with a sigh.

"Kei-chan?" A voice says making my eyes widen, I quickly turn to my right to see Momo looking at me with concern.

'Jeez… I thought for a second was Irina…' I thought looking at the concerned look of Momo. 'I'm starting to get crazy…'

"Yeah?" I asked looking at Momo with my eyebrow raised.

"A-Are you okay…? You have been looking at that picture with a sad face…" Momo says I just shook my head.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking." I lied, I don't want to bring other people in my problems, to be honest, this is my business. Not theirs.

Momo looked at me for a few seconds, finally she slowly nodded her head and returned back to the album, I could see in the corner of my eye Xuelan looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

My gaze turns to Kiba, who is looking at the picture with a serious expression on his face, his finger slowly pointing something in the picture.

"Do you remember this?" Yuuto says making me raise my eyebrow at his new tone of his voice. It was serious like his expression.

"Uh… Yeah." I answered that was just a sword… but something about it weirds me out just a little. "Why?" I asked making him chuckle.

"Do you know what weapon is this?" Yuuto says turning to look at me.

"A sword?" I answered what else this could be?

Again, Yuuto chuckled. This time darkly. "Indeed this is a sword, but a different one… Senpai. This is a holy sword."

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"AAARRRG!" I roared going for a powerful slash with my bokken. Unfortunately, it was blocked. Quickly using my other sword that is resting on my mouth, I went for another strike, this time hitting her successfully making her fell to the floor with a small squeak.

"Eeep!" A familiar brown haired girl squeaked, falling to the floor and watching how her bokken was flying to the other side of the dojo.

It has been hours since Issei and I got humiliated with the deadly album… I need to burn it this time. Xuelan and Momo decided to go with me, unfortunately, Momo had to go with the Student Council with Xuelan, probably give her a tour around the school.

I sighed and dropped the bokkens to the floor with a sigh escaping my lips, I turn my gaze back to Murayama who is caressing her palm trying to take the pain away.

"Are you okay?" I asked stretching my arm, trying to help her stand up.

"Y-Yeah…" Murayama stammered grabbing my hand, and slowly I cocked back my arm making her stand slowly.

"That was really good, Roronoa-senpai!" Another voice says making me turn my head to the right, just in time to see Katase walking towards us with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks." I thanked her I turn my gaze floor and used my arm to take the sweat that is resting in my forehead.

"Where did you learn to use swords senpai?" Katase asked standing beside her friend and was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. This is the second time that I used swords in a fight." I added making their eyes widen in surprise.

"R-Really?!" Murayama asks shocked. I just nodded my head.

"Roronoa-senpai do your family perhaps know how to fight with swords?" Katase asks.

Again, I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe they do," I answered, of course, they are not talking about Issei and my two adoptive parents. They are talking about my _true_ parents.

Something that I don't want to talk about.

Since the fight against the Queen of Riser and telling a small part about my past to Xuelan, more specific about me being in an orphan when I was a kid. I started to get a little angry when they wanted to know more about my parents and that's weird since that didn't happen before.

" **Keisuke."** A familiar voice says making me raise an eyebrow and turn to look behind, to spot Sona who is standing in the door of the dojo with her Queen, ah no wait.

With the whole School Council, but there was someone else standing there, someone I haven't seen before.

Standing beside Sona, was someone young, probably the same age as Issei with blonde hair gray eyes. And like me, he wears the School uniform but without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up.

"Yeah?" I asked turning my gaze back to Sona with an eyebrow raised.

"I need you to come with us." Was her only response making me look at her curiously.

"But why?"

"For two reasons." Sona started. "One, since you are also a member of the Student Council, you need to come with us towards the old building…" Sona explained, I could hear small gasps coming from behind. "… Two, remember the favor you asked me before?" Sona asked making me raise my eyebrow.

"A favor…?" I repeated making her nod her head.

"Yes, about your pet…" Sona added, trying to help me.

Finally my eyes widened, ahh! She's talking about Quetz! I quickly shook my head and nodded my head. "Yeah I remember," I answered, actually I'm surprised that Sona found someone to help me with Quetz. That was really fast.

I turn to Katase and Murayama and nodded my head. "Thanks for helping me on my training," I answered making the two of them smile.

"No problem senpai, if you want, you can come back later and we can help you get even better." Was Katase response.

"Hope so." I nodded my head again and turned to the Student Council.

"Alright let's-"

" **Kei-chan!"** A familiar voice says, I knew who called me out, it was Momo, but I can't see where she is right now. I turn my gaze to the right when I started to feel something soft that is pressing on my right arm. In fact, it was Momo who is looking at me with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey, Momo." I greeted her making her smile grew more. But she quickly shooks it with a concerned look on her face.

"Kei-chan you are not hurt, right?" Momo asks looking around my body trying to spot in case I have an injury.

I sweatdropped. "Yeah… I'm okay… You don't have to worry, Momo." I assured her.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Jeez, she has been like that since you returned back from the wedding," Tsubasa says making Momo squeak at her comment.

"Q-Quiet Tsubasa!" Momo says making Tsubasa laugh at her face that is red right now. "A-At least I-I wasn't drooling for _someone_ that fought against the heir of the Phenex Clan!" Momo shot back making Tsubasa replacing her laugh with a gasp while her cheeks are taking the same color as Momo's face.

"Momo! Shut it!" Tsubasa says with a glare.

"Ah yes." I suddenly say making the two of them stop their fight. I turn to look at the only male standing with the Student Council. "Who is the weirdo?" I said pointing a finger to the blondie making Tsubas laugh and get a sigh from Sona.

"Keisuke, I will thank you if you don't call my servant like that." Was Sona response making my eyes widen, I turn slowly to look at the new servant who is looking at me with an offended look.

"Hey I'm not a weirdo you-!"

" **Wedding?"**

" **Phenex Clan?"**

" **S-Servant?!"** Everyone from Student Council eyes widened, including me. We turn our heads slowly to see Murayama and Katase looking at us with shock on their faces, Murayama's cheeks are red while Katase is taking the color of pink, just like her hair.

"Uh…." Was my only response.

We screwed up.

"Shitori-senpai…" Murayama started looking at the shocked heiress. "Why did you called Geshirou-san ser-"

"Souna is on S&M." I blurted out, making everyone gasp except Tsubasa who started to laugh more than before.

"W-What?!" Katase says shocked, her face getting hotter.

"How dare you-!"

"Yeah! She's on those things…" Tsubasa joined holding back her laugh and interrupting the blonde guy. "Heck, it's one of her favorite hobbies! You should see her! She's really-"

"Tsubasa!" Sona exclaimed, making the rook flinch at the tone of her voice, I turn to see Sona with a small blush on her face and was glaring at Tsubasa who has a sheepish grin on her face. "W-We don't have time for this! The Occult Research Club are waiting for us! Let's go!" Before someone could say something, Sona grabbed my free wrist and started to pull me and Momo who is still clinging on my arm. Leaving behind two blushing kendo girls.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"I-I can't believe you would say something like that…" Sona says pinching the bridge of her nose. Finally, the whole Student Council is standing in front of the doors. Waiting for Sona to knock the door.

"Well… That's the first thing came in my mind." I explained, watching how Sona took her hand away from her nose and send me a tired glare. "Oi! At least you can erase their memories!" I reminded her.

She sighed and nodded slowly her head. "Yes, you are right. But I think we could come up with something less…" Sona trailed off, trying to find a good way to explain it.

"Bastard!" The blonde boy says making me turn my gaze to him. "How dare you to say such things about Kaichou?! You stupid marimo!"

"HEEEEEH?!" I exclaimed glaring at the blonde boy. "The hell you called me?! Golden nuts?!" I shot back, slamming my forehead with his, and pushing forwards, making him bend his legs a little.

"What did you say?!" The new boy says pushing back, trying to take control on this fight, but I was by far stronger than this brat!

"ANYWAYS!" Sona says increasing the tone of her voice and making the two of us separate from each other. "I think we have important things to do," Sona added, making me nod while the boy bowed, apologizing.

Watching how Momo took her arm away from me, she turns to look at me one more time sending me a smile and then she turns her head back to the door, with Reya who is standing in the right side of the door while Momo is on the left side, nodding their heads, they opened the door at the same time, I could spot Issei and the others inside the room Rias was standing in the middle, talking with Xuelan that is now wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, the only different from the others is that she still is wearing her slash around her stomach.

Xuelan noticed my presence and waved at me with a smile on her face, which I nodded back. Getting a glare from Issei and making Momo narrow slightly her eyes, but she quickly shook it off.

Actually… Xuelan looks really good on that…

… Great, I'm turning into a pervert…

"Rias." Sona simply says making Rias turn her head slightly with a smile on her face.

"Sona you are a little late," Rias says turning around with her arms crossed above her chest. I turn my gaze to Issei and Asia, who are looking at the student council room and me, the two of them surprised that we are right here.

Sona merely sends Tsubasa and me a glare like if she was saying 'We are going to talk about this later.' "Indeed. But let's not get out from the subject." Sona says turning her gaze back to Rias, making Tsubasa sigh with relief.

"W-What are they talking about Buchou?!" Issei asks looking at Sona with shock.

"Oh, so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai?" Golden Nuts says. Yeah, I think I will call him like that, for now. "It's also weird not to notice us when we are Devils as well." Golden Nuts added making me raise an eyebrow.

Issei narrowed his eyes at the new guy. Not liking him even in the slightest.

"Saji," Sona says. So that's his name... "It can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times," Sona explained turning to look at his new servant. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Saji?"

Saji nodded his head taking a step forward. "You know, you guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devils servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad to-"

"Jeez! Just said your damn name…!" I groaned interrupting Golden Nuts who is now glaring at me.

"Hey! Don't you see that I am talking?! Marimo!" Golden Nuts says making me send the glare back.

[Don't call him like that!] Xuelan _and_ Momo said in unison, making Saji take a step back, surprised.

"W-What?!" Saji stammered, shocked. You know, I could do this by myself, but… this is very amusing.

"Don't call Kei-chan like that!" Momo repeated crossing her arms and looking at Saji with a serious expression.

"You better watch your tongue…" Xuelan warned, narrowing her eyes at Saji. "I don't like that language of yours…" Xuelan added.

Well… It seems that I have people to watch my back, that's nice.

"Screw you handsome bastard!" Issei suddenly yells making me turn to see, Issei glaring at me with small tears on his eyes. "Why do you have two hot chicks protecting you?! That's not fair!"

"EHH?! You shut it! Mind your own business!" I yelled, glaring at Issei who is looking at me with envy.

"Oh, you say that when you are now building your own harem eh?!" W-What?! "Fine! Be like that! RUIN MY DREAMS! BASTARD!"

"THE HELL ARE YOU-!"

" **EHEM!"** A 'cough' echoed around the building making everyone turn their attention back to Mr. Golden Nuts who is coughing on his fist. "Thank you." Golden Nuts says, but I could swear he shot me an envious glare." As I was saying. My name is Geshirou Sanji, I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's pawn." Saji introduced to everyone, but especially to Issei. In the corner of my eyes, I spotted Xuelan who is still standing at my right side.

Issei's eyes widened. "Oh! The same year as me and also the same pawn as me!" Issei exclaimed forgetting instantly about our fight.

Huh. That's true, maybe they can make a good alliance, you know? Pawn duo. Yeah, that can probably work… Something tells me that these two are going to get along rather well…

"Actually, you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three perverts, to be the same pawn as me."

Nevermind.

But!

"Pfffff!" I hold back my laughter, I have to admit… he just got burned.

"Oi! Shut it!" Issei says while Saji merely snickered. "You shut up too! Bastard! I dare you to repeat that again!" Issei says glaring at Saji.

Saji merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you want to go at it?" Saji replied. "Even if I look like this, I am a Pawn of four pieces. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lost to someone against you, Hyoudou." Saji says smirking.

"… Well, that's pathetic." I bluntly said, making him turn to look at me shocked.

"W-What?!" Saji exclaimed. "How consuming four pieces is pathetic?!"

I simply pointed a finger to Issei. "Believe it or not, that idiot consumed eight pawns," I said watching how Issei turns to look at the shocked Saji with a smug smirk.

"WHAT!" Saji says looking at Issei with disbelief. "Eight pawns?! Impossible! Wait!" Saji says turning his gaze at me, looking at me with shock. "Then what piece you are?"

I smirked. " Heh. Mr four pawns wants to know what I piece I am…? Maybe I should introduce myself…" I trailed off, walking slowly where the nervous Saji is, I could hear a sigh escaping from Sona's lips.

"The names Roronoa Keisuke. Queen of…" I got closer to his ear with the smirk still present on my face. "Queen of Serafall _Leviathan_."

"It's a pleasure meeting you! Like I said before, My name is Genshirou Saji! If you need anything just ask! I will help you with anything I can!" Saji suddenly says grabbing my hand and shaking it, with a nervous smile on his face and some sweat running on his forehead. "I hope we can watch each others back in the future! Queen of Leviathan-sama!" Saji added making Xuelan scoff.

"You sure changed your attitude real quick." Xuelan pointed out while I just nodded taking my hand away from him.

Momo smiled apologetically. "Yeah… Sorry about Gen-chan attitude…" Momo trailed off. "He can sometimes act like an idiot in front of others…"

"Momo! Don't call him an idiot!" Ruruko says turning and looking at Momo with a pout.

"You two, stop." Sona quickly says, pinching the bridge of her nose, stopping successfully their fight. Finally, she turns her gaze at me.

"Keisuke, what do you say?" Sona warned, looking at me with narrowed eyes, I was actually coming with an insult or something towards him…

I crossed my arms. "Nice to meet you." I simply said.

"Issei," Rias says making the pawn sigh.

"Yeah yeah, let's get along," Issei says not liking Golden Nuts.

"Y-Yes! Let's get along!" Asia says with a smile on her face, glad that she's going to make more friends.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!" Saji quickly says taking Asia's hand.

Suddenly Issei stepped forward and took Saji hand away from Asia's and began to shake it with a tight grip Issei was also wearing a fake smile on his face.

"Saji-kun! Please look after me as well!" Issei says with his fake smile still present, shaking Saji's hand roughly. "Also, if you ever touch Asia-chan, I will fucking murder you while you are sleeping," Issei added his smile growing a little more.

Well, that was dark…

"Ah! Yes, yes! Let's get along! Hyoudou-kun!" Saji responded, with his own fake smile, and some sweat running on his forehead. "To have the blonde bishoujou just for yourself. You really are a brute-kun! I wish there was a divine punishment, which falls in you! I hope lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

I rolled my eyes. "Idiots…" I muttered, unfortunately, the two of them heard my words.

"Mind your own business shitty Marimo!" Issei yelled.

"Yeah, screw you bishorimo!" Saji added.

"EEEH?!" Was my only response. "Care to repeat that?! Shitty pawns!"

"Who are you calling shitty pawn?! Shitty Queen!"

I clicked my tongue. It's time to use the secret weapon. "You two must have been born on a highway…" I trailed off, a small smirk showing on my face. "… Because that's where most accidents happen."

"K-Keisuke!" Issei says looking at me with disbelief. "That was really rude man!"

"Yeah! I wouldn't go that far!" Saji agreed looking at me with teary eyes.

"Deal with it." Was my only response.

Sona merely sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, getting Rias attention.

"You must have a hard time…" Rias trailed off, facepalming.

"Yes, I have not only watch one troublesome servant but _two_ and one of them it's not even mine…" Sona says, still pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry, I'm suffering the same burden as you," Rias assured her.

Of course, they are talking about me… But I will let it pass, I like watching these two cry.

Sona suddenly stops pinching the bridge of her nose, looking at the floor with narrowed eyes. "Hmmm…"

[Hmmm?] Everyone repeated.

"Weird, she's late." Was her only response making Rias eyes widen and nod her head.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who is-"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

" **H-Hello?!"** An unfamiliar voice says behind the door, making everyone turn to look at the closed door. **"M-May I come in?"**

"Ah, there she is…" Sona says, turning her gaze at Rias. While Rias nodded her head.

"Come in, please."

Finally, the door opened showing a busty woman with long brown hair in multiple drill-like curls and blue eyes. She's also wearing the same school uniform like everyone around here, but unlike Sona and Rias, she's not wearing a black shoulder cape and also her shirt has the sleeves rolled up.

"Sorry…" The busty woman trailed off. "I had some important things to do."

Sona nodded her head. "Everything is fine, in fact, you are just in time," Sona says turning to look at me. "Keisuke, do you know her?"

"Uh…." I trailed off, looking at the brown haired woman who is smiling and waving at me. "If I remember right, she's the captain of the tennis club…" I trailed off watching how her smile grew a little more.

"Yes! That's me!" The busty woman says.

"Keisuke, her name is Kiyome Abe, and like you said, she's the Captain of the Tennis Club…"

"Oh yeah, but why are you-"

"Also, a beast tamer." Sona finished making me raise an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"She's the on who is going to help you train your familiar, Keisuke," Rias says making me turn my gaze at Abe who is still smiling at me.

"Keisuke, right?" Abe asks making me nod slowly. "Is it true that you have a mythical creature as a familiar?" Abe asked small twinkles on her eyes at the mention of my familiar.

"Uhh… yeah." I answered.

"Can I see it?" Abe asked looking at me intently.

Nodding slowly my head. I kneel and pressed my palm on the floor watching the green runes form a circle and a green light appear.

Finally after a few seconds the green light vanished showing a familiar snake with plated wings… a bird-like talon with some feathers resting inside his mouth.

"What the hell?!" Saji shouted making Quetz jumped back in surprise. "What is he eating?!"

"Oh, my…" Abe says a hand clasped on her mouth. "I think he's eating a harpy…" Abe explained.

"Actually, Quetzalcoatl looks bigger than before." Sona pointed out.

Huh… she's right, Quetz looks bigger than before… Heck, I think he's the same size as Koneko!

"Ah, The True Quetzalcoatl was really big." Abe pointed out. "Legends say that he had the half of the size of one of the dragons kings, Midgardsormr."

"Bless you," I said making everyone sweatdrop sigh or facepalm. What?!

"Umm Keisuke… I didn't sneeze…" Abe says with a small sweatdrop on her forehead. "That's the name of the Dragon."

"That big…?" Rias asks astonished.

"How big is… that dragon?" I asked.

"As far as I know, he's six hundred or five hundred meters in length," Abe explained making my eyes widen. **(A/N Also, if you want to know when Quetz hatched from his egg he had the same size as Dratini from Pokemon.]**

"Damn…" I muttered looking at Quetz who is still chewing the harpy's leg… finally after a few seconds he swallowed the whole leg and made his way towards me… unfortunately, he can't still fly.

"Well, we have to go now." Sona suddenly says, turning her gaze at Xuelan. "I need you to come with me to sign some important papers, then you can start school tomorrow," Sona explained making Xuelan nod her head.

"Of course." Xuelan turned to me and send me one last smile, and quickly followed the Student Council Club, leaving the old building.

"Hmmm…" Abe suddenly says looking at Quetz who is right now resting his head on my shoulder, his body wrapped around my chest and abdomen. Damn… Quetz got a little heavy. "Keisuke… Quetzalcoatl doesn't know how to fly yet?" Abe asks getting in front of me and watching the snake intently.

"Eh no." Was my only response making her take a step back, shocked.

"You still don't show him?!" Abe asked me.

"No."

Abe just sighed and shook her head. "Alright! I think I need to show you how to train properly your familiar." Abe explained making me nod.

"Alright, when are we going to start?"

"Now." Was her only response, before I could say something, Abe grabbed my wrist pulling me away from the ORC members.

Something tells me this is going to be a pain in the ass…

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"Here we are!" Abe exclaimed finally taking her hand away from my wrist and walking in front of her house with a happy sigh escaping from her lips. She turns around to face me with a smile.

"Can you wait outside for a few seconds?" Abe says.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." Was my only response making her smile grew once more, without wasting time, she quickly rushed inside her house closing the door and doing… whatever she was doing inside.

I sighed and sit on the floor, with Quetz still clinging on me. I turn my gaze at Quetz who is staring back at me.

"Ready to get stronger?" I asked making the snake nod his head.

"Ssss!" Quetz hissed showing his two fangs.

"Wow…you are really growing up…" I muttered touching the sides of his fangs…

" **Careful Keisuke-chin! You can be poisoned, nya!"** A familiar voice says making me take my finger away from his fang and look up to see Kuroka lying on the branch of a tree.

"What are you doing here…?" I asked looking jump down from the tree with a small grin.

"Did you forgot Keisuke-chin, nya?" Kuroka says crossing her arms. "You promised me that we are going to stay together, nya," Kuroka says.

"I don't remember…" I muttered but I shook my head, it's impossible to convince her to go away…

"Whatcha doing, nya?" Kuroka asks taking a seat beside me, looking at Quetz with a small grin.

"Well, I will train Quetz with the help of someone," I explained patting the head of Quetz.

Kuroka however pouted. "Nyaaa! Boooriiiing, nya!" Kuroka whined making me sigh.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

" **Keisuke! You can come…."** Another familiar says, stopping on her tracks and making the three of us to turn around to see a wide-eyed Abe. "I-Is that a nekomata?!" Abe says her eyes locked with Kuroka's.

"Yeah…?" Was my only response.

"Why Sona didn't told me about you having a Nekomata?!" Abe says looking at Kuroka with awe.

"She also doesn't know." Was my only response. "And how do you know her true name?"

Abe smiled and crossed her arms around her chest. "I also know about the supernatural world, Keisuke." Was her only response. "Are you not going to introduce me…?"

I sighed and pointed a finger to Kuroka. "Shitty cat, Kiyome Abe, Kiyome Abe, Shitty Cat." Was my only response.

"Nyaaaaaa!" Kuroka whined angrily. "Stop calling me like that! Marimo, nya!" Kuroka shot back making me grit my teeths. But I let it pass these time, I don't have time for her games.

"Whatever, her name is Kuroka," I said standing up.

"Alright then! Let's go inside and get started!" Abe exclaimed walking inside the house with Kuroka and me following from behind.

Finally, we entered the house and… it looks actually like my parents house… the only difference is that it has a lot of rooms and the walls are painted with different colors.

"Thankfully, Otou-san it's not here, so we can have all the time we want!" Abe exclaimed happily making me nod. "But first! I want the two of you meet my friends!" Abe says with a smile on her face, turning around and clasping her hands. "Everyone come here!"

Before we could blink, a two creatures appeared in front of us.

"Uh… Hi?" Was my only response watching the two beasts inside the house.

"…!" A headless armor appeared in front of me waving at me…

"…What?" I asked I'm pretty sure he didn't say a word.

"…!"

"… Right." I said looking at Abe, waiting for an explanation.

"Ah yes… This is Honda. He's a Dullahan." Abe explained making Honda nod… I think. "Unfortunately, his head is on a hospital…" Abe explained with a sigh.

I turn my gaze to the… the hell is that?

In front of me was a weird type of fish with the head of a tuna and legs with a loincloth around his waist, but damn look at those legs! This fish doesn't skip leg day! Heck, comparing them with Sairaorg's legs it would be like comparing it with fish sticks **(A/N Hahaha! Get it?! Anyone…? Okay I'll show myself the door.)**. But… it's kinda of creepy, he doesn't look away from me, his mouth is always opened and he's not even blinking.

"Ah! This is Estleena! She's a mermaid." Abe introduced her pet… who is still looking at me intently.

"Mermaid, nya?" Kuroka asks looking at the fish with an eyebrow raised.

Abe simply nodded her head with a smile.

I just turned my gaze back at the fish who is looking at me intently… her gills showing slightly.

"Uh… hey…" I started. "How you-"

"AAAAUGHIBBRGUBUGBUGRGUBRGLE!"

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed taking a step back.

"Nyahahahaha!" Kuroka started to laugh, her eyes watering. "W-What did she said, n-nya?!"

"She said 'hello, human.'" Abe says making both me and Kuroka look at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know that, nya?!" Kuroka asked, shocked.

"Well, because-"

 **THUMB!**

We turn our gazes back to Estleena to see her, lying on the floor, moving around the floor wildly.

I whistled. "Well, your Mermaid surely knows how to break dance!" I complimented watching the fish dancing wildly on the floor.

"She's not dancing!" Abe exclaimed shocked, turning to Honda. "Honda! We need water!" Abe ordered.

"…!" Honda simply rushed away from the room trying to find some water around the house.

I turn my gaze at Kuroka who is looking at the tuna hungrily.

"Don't you dare…" I warned narrowing my eyes at Kuroka.

Kuroka merely crossed her arms with a pout and turn away from me.

We turn our gaze back when we heard metal clashing with wood, watching how Huda was running in the corridor with a bucket of water.

"…!" Honda exclaimed giving the bucket at Abe who quickly took it and dropped all the water on Estleena, who stopped from moving.

.

.

.

We watched how slowly Estleena stands up, and shook her head. Turning her gaze back towards us… like if nothing actually happened.

Weird.

"Unfortunately, Otou-san left me only with two…" Abe says with a sigh.

"You have more, nya?" Kuroka asked shocked.

"Yes, but like I said, Otou-san took them…"

"Whee is your father anyways?" I asked.

"He's on a trip. Otou-san actually wanted to take all of them, but Honda and Estleena wanted to stay with me." Abe explained making me nod.

"Alright, when do we start?" I asked making Quetz nod his head. Huh. He was really quiet.

Abe yawned. "Unfortunately, it's night time. So we need to go and sleep." Abe explained with a sad smile on her face. "But don't worry! Tomorrow we are going to start his training, and I assure you that your familiar is going to win the Contest!" Abe assured me making me raise an eyebrow.

"Ssss?" Quetz hissed looking at me, probably thinking the same.

"Contest?" I asked making Kuroka shrug her shoulders and Abe look up to me with a curious look.

"Yes, the Contest," Abe repeated. "You are not going to participate?" Abe asked.

"I don't even know what are you talking about."

Abe gasped. "You don't know about the Familiar Contest?!" Abe asked, shocked.

"Uh…." Was my only response.

Abe just sighed and shook her head. "In the underworld, every time they make something called 'Familiar Contest.'" Abe started to explain. "Like the name says, it's a contest for people who have familiars. It's like a Rating Game, but the familiars are the one that makes their appearance." Abe explained.

Kuroka eyes widened. "Oh! I remember now, nya!" Kuroka exclaimed.

Abe smiled. "There are in total three rounds. The first round is dressing your familiar, to make him look cute, tough, clever, cute, and elegant. The one that receives more votes is the one that pass to the second round. The second round is like the same as the first one, but here you need to use the abilities of your familiars to impress the audience. If you get enough votes, you and your familiar can go to the final round." Be stopped inhaling some air. "The final round, is a familiar battle, your familiar is going to fight another one, if you win, then you'll get a ribbon." Abe finished with a sigh.

"Well… that's cool." I said it's good that they are giving their time to shine to the familiars.

"Keisuke-chin, I think you need to sign on Quetzalcoatl-chin, nya," Kuroka says making Quetz tilt his head.

"She's right, the audience would probably be shocked to see a descendant of a god in a contest." Abe supported Kuroka with a smile on her face.

I scratched the back of my neck… "Well… maybe but, first I want to know if Quetz wants to go and participate." I explained making them nod their heads.

I crouch down to stay eye level with Quetz who is looking intently at me. "You want to join?" I asked.

"Ssss!" Quetz hisses nodding his head.

"Alright, I guess Quetz is going to join the Contest," I said.

"Awesome! I promise you that I will help you tomorrow!" Abe says pointing to the stairs. "Maybe you should sleep here since it's dark now. I have two rooms left." Abe added making the three of us nod their heads.

"Sure we can stay here. Thanks." I thanked her making her nod and walked way.

"…!" Honda waved one last time and followed Abe.

"AAAAUGHIBBRGUBUGBUGRGUBRGLE!" Estleena says, making the three of us sweatdrop. We watched how Estleena followed Hunda from behind…

I sighed and shook my head. "Well, let's go it's time for bedtime." I said making them nod.

I'm not going to put Quetz back to the Familiar Forest, maybe if I let Quetz stay with me, we can work better as a team.

I'm glad that we have someone to help us out.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, fellas!**

 **I know I know, this smells like filler getting out from the furnace. But I wanted to make this.**

 **So let me explain, as you can see. I made this thing names "Familiar Contest." It's the same thing as Pokemon. "Pokemon Contest."**

 **Yes, we are going to see an arc about this. When? You'll have to wait.**

 **I wanted to make this because I have seen in a lot of fanfictions when they make an OC they give him a badass familiar. But they don't give them a lot of attention. So yeah, I wanted to give them their time to shine.**

 **Also, I hope I make Abe and Xuelan, not OoC… since we don't know how they act, that's the way I think they are.**

 **Also! I need a favor, I'm an Idiot. I want to know where I can find the Light Nobel to download it... (Don't hit me!) Since I stopped watching the anime since the end of the Excalibur Arc and I need to know where I can download it, or at least read it online.**

 **I know, I know. I'm an Idiot... :(**

 **Anyways let's get with the reviews!**

 **Sano- So that's what her name means huh… Now I really feel bad for the moon haha! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **The1raptorjesus- Thank you, man! Glad you liked that part! It was actually really difficult, but it seems it was worth it! Hope you liked the chapter man! Cheers!**

 **Xuan- Glad you liked the chapter so far! And yeah! All hail to Chu-X-Xuelan! Hope you the chapter ;) Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Aaaaaay~! And I was worried that they would look at me like a pervert! It's good to see someone with the same taste as mine! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers man!**

 **Ashzaroth- Glad I made you liked Xuelan's past, and as you can see, she's going to be a free Rook, just like Ravel is a free Bishop. I don't think I will give Keisuke a peerage since I would add more OC's… And I don't want to make this fanfic full of OC's… About his balance breaker, yes I know how it's going to be unlocked. And It's going to be more different than Vali and Issei's balance breaker, unfortunately. It's going to be difficult to explain it, I can draw it. But I suck drawing and I don't want Kim Jong-un to bombard my house for making such monstrosity. Don't worry if you don't know about this generation! As long as you know Reshiram and Zekrom then you are fine! Anyways hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **BANKAISEN- Yeah I'm sorry about that, but don't worry! When I make another fanfic, I will put her in a harem! Or maybe, I will change someone from here and put Tiamat. Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **ELOSHAZZY- Glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too! Cheers!**

 **Castor115- Hahaha Glad you liked that part! So I made you cry with Xuelan's past huh? Then my mission is complete here HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. Anyways hope you liked the ass beating and the chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Cheers man!**

 **Withdrawnmadness000- Yeah I could also use the Flare Blitz on that scene, who knows, maybe I will use that move in future chapters! I'm happy that you liked Xuelan's past! It took me a lot to write that part! Worth it! Yes, I will make shit come real in Excalibur arc, I don't know about this fanfic of Demon Lord's Hero, but I heard that it's really good. I will maybe give it a shot. And who knows, maybe I will use the unforgiven move "Plagiarism" HAHAHAHAAH Kidding! Anyways glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one! Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Glad you liked the chapter so far! And I understand about the MC being weak, trust me. I want to jump the part where Keisuke finally gets more powerful but If I do that, I would make something called 'Mary-Sue' The most hates thing around fanfiction. But we have to wait, for that part… And damn your answer…! Don't worry! You can express yourself in a rude way! Here you are free to do whatever you, please! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Xerozzuro- Glad you liked my chapter! Yeah, I don't know why I make them long… I'm always saying that it's going to end at least 6K or 7K words… And about the lemons. Aaaaaayyy! Don't worry! We are going to see some soon** **you'll just have to wait ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers man! (Also, I didn't know that you are writing a fanfic! If that's so welcome to the world of writers! I will give your fanfic a shot! Good luck writing your fanfic!)**

 **Well that's it for today my friends. Hope you liked the powerful filler and see you in the next filler!**

 **-Peace!**


	14. The Exile

**Hey, guys! It's me Al'Diabolos and… I don't know what to say to be honest…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, wait! I think I do!**

 **Well, it's time to reveal a new character, if you remember the chapter 6 in the final chapter I've put three "?" making mysterious characters. One is revealed, but the other two need to still make an appearance in the fanfic, so here is one of them, unfortunately, we are** _ **not**_ **going to know more about him... just a little. Also thank you for telling me where to find the light novels, and thankfully it's not going to ruin my future chapters! Phew, dodge a bullet there!**

 **Also, about the "Familiar Contest" it's going to be only one. I'm not going to make more, what I'm trying to say is that Keisuke is only going to participate on one. Hope I explained it.**

 **Well, I have more things to say. But I will put it at the end of the chapter since I don't want to waste your precious time.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!**

 **Chapter 14: The Exile**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Where am I…?"

Right now I'm standing in an unfamiliar place, the first thing that came in my mind is that Reshiram decided to train me, but I was so wrong…

I don't think Reshiram would use a place that is… burning.

There was a lot of fire, houses either destroyed or getting burned by the powerful flames that are surrounding it. Thankfully there weren't dead people surrounding me.

Yeah, I have watched a lot of scary movies.

But let's not get out from the subject. The point is, that we are in a different place, I don't know if this is a nightmare or real life. If it's real-life then. I'm taking this rather calmly and I shouldn't.

I should see a doctor.

"Hello?!" I called out, trying to find if at least there was someone in this place. "Can someone hear me?!"

.

.

.

Nothing. Not even a shout. The only sound was the fire burning the houses and trees…

"Well… standing here it's not going to take me anywhere…" I muttered.

When my lips left those words, I started to walk. The only sound that I could hear was the fire and my feet pressing on the floor that is covered in ashes.

I have a bad feeling about this…

" _ **Pain… Agony…"**_ A voice whispered.

"Who's there?!" I shouted turning around watching my surroundings carefully, the only thing I could see different was the floor, or more specific the ashes, nothing wrong with them actually it only has the marks of my feet, leaving a small trace.

" _ **Un irkbaan ag zeim gul do Hell…"**_ The voice continued making me grit my teeth.

'Where is he?!' I thought looking around, nothing changed… Am I hearing things now…? No… this time the voice was louder… Someone is here… But where is-

" _ **Skuld do Heaven seyl ahst un vaarnufaaz…"**_

"Alright! Show yourself bastard!" I shouted I was getting angry at this point. But a small part of me was scared for some reason… it was like he was whispering in my ear. But every time I turned around there was nothing… Not a single trace of him… Jut his voice, echoing around the place and making his way to my ear…

" _ **Valdrekaan ulfah do Grigori motaad neben unrahgol…"**_

'Wait... Now that I think about it. He's talking in another language. But I should understand it, right?' I thought with an eyebrow raised. After all devils can speak and understand any language. 'The only words I understand are Hell, Heaven, and Grigori…'

" _ **Nuz ahst laat… The whole earth will break…"**_

Finally, I'm watching some changes on this mysterious place.

The fire was starting to dance wildly, the ashes started to vanish from my sight, showing the floor that is full of cracks, the houses disappearing, only leaving the whole fire there, trying to move from their place… Trying to find something to burn.

This feeling on my stomach… was starting to hurt a little… This feeling of me being nervous scared is increasing… what is this…? Who is this guy…?

" **And your legacy shall drift away; blown into eternity, like the ashes of the Burning Hells."**

Darkness.

When his mouth left those words the whole place disappeared, I tried to look at my palms, putting them in front of my eyes but still, nothing.

"Turboblaze!" I exclaimed, trying to summon my Sacred Gear.

…

Nothing. I could not feel my sacred gear on my lower back.

"Dammit… I can't use my fire…" I muttered looking or trying to look at my surroundings.

For the first time, I was starting to get really nervous...

Whoever this person is… is doing a great job making me nervous… I can't even see him… But I can feel his demonic power… and It's impressive. Not impressive as Sirzechs… But ten times better than Grayfia's demonic power.

"Hello…?" I called out again, this time slowly. I don't even know if I should speak. Like hell, I want to bring the attention of this guy. But I don't have nothing else to do here. So maybe he knows the exit from this creepy place.

But after that whole introduction… I don't think it's a good idea.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, I spotted a few meters away from me two fiery dots, shining through the darkness. Unfortunately, those aren't just some dots… they are eyes. His eyes piercing through the back of my skull.

He's not even blinking. He's just standing there… the only sound coming from him was his breathing, every time he breathed out, smoke escaped from his mouth.

"H-Hello?" I asked again, in case he didn't hear me. "Do you know where we are…?"

…

" **Do rahlo Zu'u dreh. Of course, we know. We are the one who created this place…"** The mysterious figure whispered making me flinch at the tone of his voice… it was really deep and gravely. His voice held power, authority and finally...

Evilness.

Gulping I asked. "Then where are we?" I asked not looking away from the thing that is far way from me.

" **Where are we?"** The thing repeated his evil voice echoing around the place. **"We can be in any place right now… Hell… Heaven…"** The mysterious figure trailed off. **"Or even in Nilzaar. The Purgatory."** The mysterious figure answered, did he just said that we die…?

'Calm down Keisuke…' I thought. Maybe he's trying to play with my mind. Looking up to his fiery eyes I crossed my arms.

"Who are you?" I asked this was the question that was running in my mind right now. I can't continue this conversation without knowing the name of this… thing.

…

 **"Our name does not matter… for now."** The mysterious figure answered. **"Nuz, you can call us 'The Dark Exile.'"** The mysterious figure now named dark exile added. **"Mindin pah. After All... that's our most infamous Title."**

"Alright… what language you are talking?" I asked. I can't understand some of his words… Maybe he's talking an ancient language. Maybe I shouldn't talk with this guy…

" **Hi wahl kung do laan. You make a lot of questions."** The Exile answered. I don't think I will get my questions answered by-

" **We are here to give you an advice… Roronoa."** The Dark exile suddenly says making me raise an eyebrow.

'Great, he knows my surname and probably my name… and I don't know shit other than he's called Dark Exile…' I thought with some sweat on my forehead.

I am the victim here, and fighting him it's defiantly not a good idea, even less if I don't have my Sacred Gear to help me.

After a few more minutes of silence, I narrowed my eyes and stared back at his fiery ones… "Advise?" I repeated.

The Dark Exile merely blinked slowly. The only thing I could find as a source of light disappeared for a few seconds, but then the small light of his eyes appeared again _**"Geh. Yes, an advice."**_ The Dark Exile answered.

"… Alright, let's hear your advice…" I spoke again, I don't know if I should believe this guy… with a creepy voice, creepy nickname and creepy eyes… is someone that I shouldn't even talk with… and mess with.

" **You are in wrong hands, Roronoa."** The Dark Exile answered making my eyes go wide. **"They are hiding things from you. Undin hin zek. Behind your back…"** The Dark Exile answered.

I crossed my arms. "Who are you talking about?" I asked.

" **Zaunig. Devils."** The Exile answered. **"They are corrupting your mind."** The Exile whispered making my eyes go wide. **"Not only the Zauning… But your friends and loved ones as well."**

I narrowed my eyes. "You damn liar! You are just talking shit!" I shouted.

Surprising, the Dark Exile didn't react, he's not even glaring at me, he's just looking at me calmly.

" **You do not even know these wretched creatures, do you?"** The Dark Exiled asked. I opened my mouth to answer… but no words left my mouth… I remember what… that sick exorcist… Freed I think… he said that Devils are evils… but… the way we are acting… it's far more different.

The Dark Exile grunted. **"You don't know after all.** **Grik pahlok. Such arrogance. To even dare and call yourself a Devil!"** The Dark Exile exclaimed making me flinch a little. **"Ah, what are we saying. The Devils nowadays are far more different than the older Devils.** **Zaunig."** The Dark Exile trailed off _._ **"Let's get back to the point. These 'Devils' are using you, you are a mere dog for them. They reincarnated you because of your strength, because of your Sacred Gear, they will train you to use you as a weapon against the other factions. Since you are a Queen of one of the Maous, failing wouldn't be an option… and finally…"** The Dark Exile trailed off.

"T-Then what?!" I demanded.

"… **When the time comes, when you can't even stand and fight alone. They are going to throw you away.** **Nunon med stray dok. Just like a stray dog."**

"They wouldn't do that…!" I growled out.

The Dark Exile chuckled. **"Los hi bek? Are you sure?"** The Dark Exile asked. **"Sirzechs… he loves his little sister, the heir of the Gremory Clan. But yet, he forced her to marry someone that she hates with her life. For the sake of Devils of course. I would also do something like that. The same goes for you Roronoa. When you are nothing more than a nuisance, they will throw you away, just like a broken toy.**

"Sirzechs gave Issei another chance to cancel the wedding!" I shot back.

" **Vrah. Indeed. But, don't you think Sirzechs could cancel the wedding by simply saying the words? He's a Maou, right? Did he seriously had to involve the Red Dragon Emperor into this?"** The Dark Exile asked. **"You don't see it do you? They used your brother and the Phenex Heir like stray dogs. Fighting for a foolish prize. While the Noble Devils watched with amusement how they destroyed each other throats. Who knows if the fight was between life and death. Your brother could possibly die there or the Phenex Heir. Rinis goes fah hi. The same goes for you, Roronoa. You just fought against the Queen to entertain the Noble Devils... and your master."**

"Who are you anyways!?" I demanded. Who the hell he thinks to say things like that!

" **Why you are suddenly avoiding the subject, Roronoa?"** The Dark Exile asked making me grit my teeths. **"We told you before, my name it's not important for now."**

Whoever this guy is… He's reading me like an open book!

He knows about Issei…

He knows about Rias…

He knows of me being a servant of Serafall…!

This guy is no joke.

" **Nothing else to say? Are you not going to try and defend your Master? Like the good pet you are?"**

"Shut up!"

" **Why? Scared that we are speaking the truth? Or perhaps you are just a nikriin? A coward?"**

"Bastard… Shut up…!" I growled out. Who the hell this guy thinks to call me a coward?!

The Dark Exile hummed. **"Fos los daar? What is this? This feeling coming from you.** **Rahgol. Rage. I love it…"** The Dark Exile praised. **"Your rage makes you powerful. Yet you hide it from your friends. Perhaps you fear them seeing you for what you truly are."**

"I FEAR NOTHING!" I roared and rushed forwards where the two fiery dots are hiding in the darkness. Ready to punch this bastard.

Finally standing in front of him, I lunged my fist forwards but he simply slammed my stomach with something. Sending me flying to the other side and making me fall face first on the floor, a groan escaping from my lips.

'T-The hell was that?!' I thought shocked, slowly standing up with a hand resting on my stomach. It was his hand, no… that didn't feel like a slap or a punch… whatever it was. It was really huge and enough to take my air from my lungs.

Before I could move, something grabs the back of my neck, roughly. Making me scream in pain. Slowly taking me away from the floor I used both of my hands to try and move his hand away when my hands touch his skin it simply made me gasp in surprise.

His hand… it feels like flakes… and it's huge… Heck, probably he's just grabbing me with two or three fingers!

" **You think you can defeat us?** **Mey. Fool. Without your Sacred Gear, you are nothing."** The Dark Exile says, I could feel his breath hitting the back of my neck. I was still struggling to get away from his grasp, moving my legs trying to kick him off, but, unfortunately, that is not going to work.

"Let me go bastard!" I demanded, trying to get free from his grasp. Only for him to grab tighter my neck.

The Dark Exile chuckled. **"Let me ask you something, Roronoa… Would you do everything to protect your friends? Your Love ones?"**

"Y-Yes dammit!" I shouted, of course, I will! If Issei can protect his friends, then, of course, I can!

Again, The Dark Exile chuckled, this time his chuckle was darker. **"You know what's worse of betrayal? It never comes from the enemy. It always comes from friends and loved ones."** The Dark Exile says making my eyes go wide.

"Leave me alone you bastard!" I screamed, I could feel his grasp getting more tighter, making me impossible to breathe.

"… **You still don't believe us, right?"** The Dark Exile asked I didn't answer obviously I was trying to breathe. **"Flogah. Fine. Soon you will understand Roronoa. There are people hiding precious information behind your back. Hiding the truth and when the time comes, this people will stab you and then ask why you're bleeding."** The Dark Exile advised me, finally taking his hand away from my neck, making me fall to the floor, roughly.

Without standing up, I grabbed my neck and tried to catch some breath, coughing a little. Turning slowly my gaze to look whatever the hell is that thing, I could spot his fiery eyes staring back at me… he doesn't even need to use a glare to make me nervous… and something dancing behind his lower back… a tail… I couldn't describe it. But it looked like the tail of a crocodile.

He's right…

I'm scared…

" **One. Two. Three…"** What? **"…Four. Five. Six…"** The Dark Exile muttered making me look at him carefully. Is he counting…? I watched how his fiery eyes looked downwards, watching the floor intently, and he just kept… counting. When he reached the number six he stopped and started again…

'Is this some sort of chant…?' I thought watching the Exile intently… What is he trying to do?

Finally, he slowly shooks his heads and looks up to me. **"Time to wake up, Roronoa."** The Exile whispered, turning around and walked away from me his stomps echoing around the dark place.

"Wait!" I called out, raising my arm, trying to stop him, unfortunately, he just ignored my pleas and kept walking. "What the hell are you?!" I shouted slowly standing up and watching the Exile walking away from me. Ignoring my question.

But that is not going to stop me.

"Are you a Devil?!" I demanded finally making him stop on his tracks.

 **"...What?"** The Exile whispered enough for me to hear it. I could swear that his power increased slightly.

"I asked you what the hell are you!" I repeated. I want some damn answers! Here and now! "Are you a Devil or-!"

Before I could finish my sentence my face was greeted by a huge fist, sending me fly away, surprising my back didn't hit a wall or something solid. Finally my back hits something solid, making me scream in pain. Before I could fell to the floor I was grabbed by the chest, making me turn my head only to be greeted by the fiery eyes of The Exile.

 **"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO WE ARE?!"** The Exile shouted his hot breath hitting me right in the face making it impossible to breathe.

Before I could open my mouth, The exile tightens his fingers around my body and throws me to the floor. I couldn't scream, my mouth covered- no my _face_ was covered by his huge hand.

 **"I AM THE ONE WHO COMMITTED THE FIRST MURDER!"** The Exile shouted throwing me again to another place.

Finally landing on the floor, I gritted my teeths, trying to hold my screams. I was slowly standing up and looking everywhere in case I was attacked again. I turn my gaze to the right when my ears catch the sound of something heavy running towards me.

 **"I AM THE ONE WHO TURNED THE ROMAN EMPIRE INTO ASHES!"** The Exile roared punching me in the stomach, making blood emerge from my mouth. This time thankfully, my body didn't fly away, but I was grabbed roughly by the shoulders making me fall to my knees.

 **"I AM THE ONE WHO BETRAYED THE PROPHET!"** The Exile shouted again, grabbing me by the head and using all his strength, he threw me to the floor making cracks appear on the floor.

"AAARGG-!" My screams were interrupted once again when his hand was clasped on my mouth, making it impossible for me to scream.

 **"I AM THE ONE WHO CONTROLLED AN ARMY OF WRETCHED CREATURES!"** The Exile shouted in my face, smoke coming from his mouth making my eyes get watery. I weakly moved one of my hands to his fingers and tried to move it away. But nothing. He was by far stronger than me, I could do whatever I want. But this guy is going to win. No matter what.

 **"I AM THE ONE WHO FOOLED THE LORD OF WORTHLESSNESS!"** The Exile shouted again taking his hand away from my mouth and grabbing my neck, putting me eye level with him. His fiery eyes piercing through my brains. His glare was powerful enough to make me tremble.

I am scared.

I am fucking scared.

 **"AND FINALLY I AM TERROR INCARNATE!"**

I-I don't know what to do... I was just here, pinned on the floor by The Exile who is looking at me intently. Is this the end for me? I can't fight, I can't defend myself, I can't even run from him...

Surprising the Dark Exile started to laugh slightly. **"Ah, Krosis. My Apologies. As you can see, we are horrible controlling our... anger when we are compared to... those fakers."** The Exile explained. **"No hard feelings, right?"** The Exile added tilting his head slightly...

What's wrong with him...?

I can't just stand here and let him to whatever he wants with me!

But...

For him I am just an insect, pleading to be stomped multiple times.

 **"You think life and death is a game, and you may be right. But if you think you can play it better than us..."** The Exile suddenly says getting closer to my ear, his hot breath hitting the entrance of my ear. **"...Think _again._ " **The Exile whispered slowly making sure that his words entered in my mind.

 **"And now..."** The exile says moving away from my ear and now getting closer to my face. His deadly eyes centimeters away from mines. **"You'll pay for such insult, _Roronoa."_**

"G-GET OFF-!" My screams were muffled when his palm was pressed in my mouth, making me unable to speak or even scream. I tried to move his hand away, but I didn't have the strength to even run away from him, I couldn't breathe, my head felt like it was about to explode, his burning gaze was not looking away from my weak body, enjoying every second of my suffering.

Is this the end...?

Am I seriously going to die here? By someone, I don't even know?

I tried to speak or even scream, but I couldn't hear my voice... nor my screams, my head was starting to burn, my lungs ready to explode... my heart ready stop his beating...

My eyes were not looking away from his gaze, but I could feel my eyes losing their strength, I couldn't keep my eyes open... I was slowly closing them, letting the darkness grab my destroyed body...

No...

'I-I can't die here! N-Not like this!' I thought keeping my eyes open and glaring at his own eyes. I slowly raised my hand and grabbed one of his fingers, trying to move his hand away from my mouth.

But of course, nothing. Not even a centimeter. I was looking pathetic right now...

The Exile simply tilted his head and increased his strength, making my eyes widen. **"... You are just slowing the inevitable Roronoa..."** The Exile muttered not moving away his hand from my lips.I turned my gaze at my hand that is trying to move his finger away, watching how slowly my hand moved away from his... finally losing my strength and falling to my side.

Not only my hand lose his strength, but my eyes as well... I was slowly closing them, I could feel his hot breath hitting my forehead... I was a few seconds to be greeted by darkness... Finally, I closed my eyes getting a cold welcome by the darkness... I couldn't feel his hand moving away from my face, I couldn't feel anything... I could only hear his stomps walking away from my body... I could hear his voice for the last time... his voice... echoing inside my head.

 _ **"Wake up Roronoa. Wake up and smell the ashes."**_

* * *

 **[KEISUKE!]** A familiar voice shouted in my mind making my eyes shot open.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted trying to look at my surroundings but my vision was really blurred, I was feeling two hands pinning me on the floor.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted using all my strength and pushed the figure that was on top of me. Now changing places I pressed my hands on his throat, not wasting time on taking him out.

 **W-Wait! I-It's me, nya!"** A familiar Nekomata wheezed making my eyes hot open. I quickly blinked trying to take my blurry vision away.

Finally I could see my surroundings, I was in a room, but I didn't care about the things around the room, the only thing I cared was the person below me. Below me was Kuroka whose hands are grabbing my arms, trying to take them away a shocked expression adorning her face.

"Shit! S-Sorry!" I apologized quickly moving my hands from her neck.

'Jeez. I was about to kill Kuroka…' I thought maybe she can get in my nerves, but I would never attack her, I know she's doing this to have some fun which I don't mind.

' _You know what's worse of betrayal? It never comes from the enemy. It always comes from friends and loved ones.'_ I repeated his words. I need to know who is this "Dark Exile" is he speaking the truth? Or not?

" **Are you comfortable, nya?"** A familiar voice says underneath me making my eyes widen again. I quickly look down to spot a... naked Kuroka who is smirking at mewith a small blush on her face. "I like this side of yours, nya~!"

I grit my teeths and moved away from her and sit on the other trying to take away her well developed body from my mind. Actually, I was also trying to figure who is this guy.

I have never heard him before, nor see him. But...

That guy knows everything about me… He knows about my master, my brother, my friends… who is this guy? Something that I also noticed…

The way he was speaking to me…

We.

Us.

Perhaps there was someone else watching our conversation… Or he just likes to talk in third person.

And finally… The way he was speaking. I should understand any type of language, right? After all, I'm a Devil.

"Are you okay, Keisuke-chin, nya?" Kuroka asked me, making me turn my gaze to the left to see Kuroka looking at me with her head tilted, Ah yes.

She's still naked.

I grit my teeths and turned to look at the other side, hiding my small blush and giving Kuroka some privacy. "Y-Yeah, just a bad dream..." I stammered trying to take away the blush on my face.

"Are you sure, nya?" Kuroka asked making me turn to look at her a small smirk adorning her lips. "If you want me to make you feel better, nya~!"

"N-No really! I'm-!"

I was roughly interrupted when Kuroka pinned me to the bed with her soft hands, and her naked body pressing with mine her eyes looking at me like a predator while I was just a prey in her eyes.

"No no no, nya~!" Kuroka whispered seductively in my ear, her hot breath hitting my right lobe making the hair of my neck stand up. "I want to have some fun with Keisuke-chin, nya~!" Kuroka purred moving her face away from my ear, but not moving away from my face, her face was so close that our noses are touching right now, her breast pressed on my chest making them look really seductively her legs crossed with mines and her tails dancing around playfully...

Oh no please somebody, help me...

I wish Asia was here to ruin the moment...

But... For some reason...

I was really liking this... I wasn't pushing her away, or yelling at her... I was just looking at her eyes who are staring back at me seductively.

I couldn't control my body... My hands moving slowly where her lower back is, making her squeak in surprise, but she quickly shook it off with another of her seductive smirks.

I could feel her soft skin with my hands that are trailing all over her back and making her two black tails move faster and a moan escape from her lips.

Her hazel eyes were not looking away from mines, I could feel her soft hands grabbing my cheeks and pulling me slowly to her face, her breath hitting my lips making me gulp saliva.

Her lips millimeters away from mines, I closed my eyes while Kuroka did the same. Ready to-

 **"Tsss!"** A familiar snaked hissed loudly making Kuroka and I open our eyes and turned to the sound of a snake. I spotted Quetz who was stretching his wings and yawning...

Kuroka simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to me, licking her lips. "Well, where we were~?" Kuroka purred again closing her eyes and getting closer to my face ready to start the 'session.'

This time I had control of my body, moving my hands away from her lower back and grabbing her shoulders, pushing her away from me and making her sit on top of me... Showing her beautiful naked body.

...

'Control yourself dammit!' I scolded myself doing my best to not look at her big and beautiful breasts.

"What, nya?" Kuroka asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised, her hands pressed on my chest while her butt was on top of my little friend.

Trying my best not to summon my sword I answered. "I have to go." Was my only response.

Kuroka, however, pouted. "What?! We are so close, nya!" Kuroka whined.

"Quetz is here!" I snapped pointing a finger to the snake who is blinking slowly, probably trying to take away the tiredness from his eyes.

"Let him watch then, nya!" Kuroka answered making my eyes widen. "He can learn from his father, nya~!" Kuroka added.

"EEHHH?!" Was my super intellectual response. "He's still a kid! Also, this is not my home, this is Abe's house!"

"Who cares, nya?!"

"I do! Maybe she's going to enter the room and watch us!"

"Well, let her join, nya!" Kuroka answered like if the answer was obvious. "The more, the merrier, nyaaa~!"

"You are a crazy woman." Was my only response.

Kuroka merely smirked. "Admit it~ you wouldn't mine to take Abe and me here in the bed, nya~!" Kuroka teased. "I wouldn't mine~ as long as I'm the first one, nya~!" Kuroka continued with her teasing her ears twitching slightly and wiggling her eyebrows.

I glared at her with the blush that is right now in my face, grabbing her soft waist, I moved her away making her pout. I take a seat on the corner of my bed and caressed my neck, trying to take the-

"Shit!" I cursed. Moving quickly my hand away from my neck. Dammit!

"What's wrong..." Kuroka trailed off, making me turn my head to look at her shocked face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Kuroka simply pointed to my back. "Keisuke-chin... What happened to your back...?" Kuroka whispered not looking away from my back.

"What are you-"

I was suddenly interrupted when Kuroka got in front of me, grabbing my chin and raised my head, making me look at the roof.

"Keisuke-chin... What happened to your neck..?" Kuroka says making this time my eyes widened.

"What…?" I whispered quickly standing up making Kuroka's hand move away from my chin. Quickly opening the door of my room, I started to walk where the bathroom is.

 **[Keisuke...]** Reshiram voice rang in my ears. **[What happened to your body?]**

'I-I don't know...' I answered I don't know what's happening right now...

 **[I didn't sense nothing wrong with you all the day, only this morning you were screaming... The Nekomata tried to wake you up. But you just kept screaming, I decided to contact you mentally, but I couldn't. Something was blocking me. What is happening?]**

I narrowed my eyes, still walking where the bathroom is. 'I will tell you later.' Was my only response. I didn't hear any response from Reshiram, probably accepting my answer.

Finally, standing to the door of the bathroom. I grabbed the knob and rotate it. I went to the bathroom and did the first thing I had in mind I look at my reflection in the mirror watching especially my neck. Circling around my neck, there was a huge red mark that was covering all my neck and to my surprise it started to burn a little.

'The hell…' I thought looking at watching my reflection with wide eyes. But that wasn't the only wound I had in my body. There was a huge bruise on my stomach the bruise itself was black with purple and red mark surrounding my bruise.

"Did he…" I whispered turning my gaze to my stomach slowly moving my hand and touching the bruise, making me flinch in pain. "That wasn't a dream nor a nightmare… That was real…?" I asked. "N-No… Impossible. That was defiantly a nightmare… Right…?" I asked no one in particular not taking my gaze away from my stomach.

" **No** _ **. It wasn't**_ **."**

I gasped, quickly turning my gaze back up to the mirror to see my shocked face in front of me, but it was quickly getting consumed by darkness and getting replaced by a familiar hulking figure with fiery eyes that are staring back at me, his body pouring tendrils of darkness.

I took quickly moved out of the way and turned around, making sure he wasn't behind me, surprising he wasn't. Again I turned my gaze back at the mirror to see my reflection back… The Exile disappeared…

I sighed and shook my head resting my hands on the sink, closing my eyes and trying to control the heartbeat of my heart.

'That was defiantly real…' I thought opening slowly my eyes and turning on the sink, cleaning my hands and pouring some water in my palms, and throwing it on my face, making sure I'm awake. 'This defiantly I'm going to tell Serafall… Maybe she can lend me a-'

'Reshiram, did you see that?' I asked.

 **[No I didn't.]** Was Reshiram response making my eyes widen. **[Keisuke, what's wrong?]**

I gulped some saliva. "When I was sleeping, I was attacked by-"

 **BANG! BANG!**

I quickly moved away from the sink and glared at the door, waiting for someone to speak.

" **Keisuke…?"** A familiar voice rang outside the door, making me sigh and lower my stance.

"What is it, Abe?" I answered. Great, I'm getting paranoid now…

"Are you okay? Kuroka told me about your mark in your neck."Abe says behind the door.

"I'll live," I assured her. Closing the sink and looking at the mirror with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure? If you want we can heal it first before start with Quetzalcoatl training." Abe says with a concerned tone.

Sighing I answered. "Fine." Was my only response.

"May I enter? Or are you… umm…" Abe trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not naked, I'm only shirtless," I assured her. "I have a bruise on my stomach," I added before she could ask."

"Alright then. I'm going to enter!" Abe says opening slowly the door, finally the door was completely open showing a familiar brown haired girl with a tight white shirt and dark blue shorts.

Abe gasped her hands clasped on her mouth. "Oh, my… What happened?!" Abe asked not looking away from my bruised chest.

'Should I tell her…?' I thought looking how Abe quickly shook her head and turns her gaze behind, looking at the corridor of the house. "Honda! Bring the Medical Kit, please!" Abe yelled, not waiting for a response since Honda doesn't speak.

I shook my head. 'No… I would probably put her on danger with this monster…' I thought looking at the floor with narrowed eyes.

"So… What happened?" Abe asked making me look up to her eyes.

"It's a long story," I answered. This is actually the truth or half of it.

Abe simply looked at me with a concerned look, I stared back with narrowed eyes.

.

.

.

 **CLANK! CLANK!**

Finally a familiar of metal boots hitting the floor echoed around the corridor, making the two of us look up to the corridor to see just in time Honda, running inside the bathroom with a medical kit under his metallic arm.

"…!" Honda gasped looking at my stomach with a shocked expression (I think.). Honda pressed a hand where his heart should be.

"Honda!" Abe called out making the haunted armor turn to her master. "Open the kit!" Abe ordered.

Honda merely kneels down and opened the kit, showing… to be honest, I don't know what the hell is inside.

"Oi…" I called out making the two of them turn to look at me. "You know about medicine, right?"

Abe merely turned her gaze back at Honda, who is looking at her intently. Finally, Abe turns to look at me with a nervous smile.

"No." Was her only response making my eyes go wide.

"EEEH?! H-Hold on! Maybe we should call Asia she-!"

"Honda. Grab him." I was suddenly pinned on the floor by the enchanted armor who is right now pressing his cold hands on my shoulders making sure I don't run away from the bathroom.

"Get off me! You shitty no head bastard!" I shouted trying to move him away from me.

"…!" Honda simply used more of his strength. Damn, this thing surely has a lot of strength! I can't move my upper body! Well, it would be also thanks to my bruise that I have in the stomach right now.

"G-Good job Honda!" Abe stammered trying to find the right medicine for my wounds. "U-Umm do you know what should I use, Honda?" Abe asked looking at the enchanted armor.

Honda just shrugged his shoulders not having an idea.

"I think we need to use um… this?" Abe says taking a syringe with a strange light blue liquid inside.

"Do you even know what is inside?!" I snapped making abe squeak at my sudden outburst, she quickly shooks her head and puts back the syringe inside the Medical kit. I sighed and turned my gaze upwards, spotting a black haired nekomata with a familiar snake that has his body wrapped around theNekomata.

"Oi! I need a hand over here!" I shouted watching how slowly Kuroka turned her expression from curiosity to amusement.

Shit.

Kuroka didn't say a word but her smirk and the way she was shooking her head, I knew she would enjoy this.

"A-Alright! I think I need to use some Anesthetic!" Abe muttered trying to find that medicine. After a few minutes, Abe sighed and shook her head and turned her gaze at me nervously.

"I-I'm sorry." Abe apologized making me raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you-"

"Honda, use Mach Punch," Abe ordered closing her eyes.

"Wait! What did you-!"

 **WHOP!**

The last thing I saw was Honda's armored fist hitting me right in the forehead, making me fall unconscious.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Well, it has passed like two hours since the great punch that Honda gave me right in the forehead. Thankfully, the bruise that I had on my chest has been healed, and also the marks on my neck and the new bruise that I had in my forehead thankfully, the bruise is now healed, leaving my forehead now covered into a bandage.

I don't know how they healed me, and I'm not going to ask why.

Right now we are on the courtyard I was sitting with Abe who is looking at me shyly probably ashamed for ordering Honda to hit me right in the face. I was just staring how Quetz, surprising Kuroka, and the others playing in the courtyard.

"I'm sorry…" Abe whispered for the tenth time, making me groan.

"Abe I told you. It's fine." I assured her.

"A-Are you sure?" Abe stammered.

I only nodded my head, moving my gaze back to my familiar and the others who are playing and laughing.

I couldn't help but smile a little at the scene in front of me… It was really nice to see Quetz and Kuroka have a lot of fun with the other familiars since Abe told me that familiars like Quetz are really dangerous and hostiles to a lot of people.

"Beautiful, isn't?" Abe says making me turn to look at her she was also smiling looking at the scene in front of us.

"Yeah…" I answered. "Hey, Abe… how do you know a lot of Familiars…?" I asked, as far as I know she's a Beast Tamer… Maybe a beast tamer can also tame familiars. I don't see pretty much difference.

"Well… Like I told you before, my family is known because we tame beasts. But… My mother wasn't a beast tamer…" Abe trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Your mother?" I repeated watching her look at the ground and nod slowly her head.

I've got a bad feeling…

"Yes, my mother. She loved a lot the Familiar Contests… and she was always in one of them, no matter what." Abe answered. "She was the reason that I know about the Familiar Contest. She told me everything it was really… Beautiful." Abe explained.

"Why don't you participate in one of the Contest?" I asked watching at the Beast Tamer curiously.

"Well, back then. Humans that are involved in the Supernatural World could go and participate in this Contests. But, not anymore." Abe explained with a small sigh. "Reasons? I don't know."

I simply nodded my head and turned my gaze back at the four creatures.

I sweatdropped.

I watched how everyone as following Honda who is carrying Estleena under his metallic arm, they were running towards the pool and throwing the unconscious Estleena to the water, hoping that he made it just in time.

"You know… I loved how my mother participated on these contests…" Abe suddenly says taking my attention back to the Beast Tamer. "… Every time she was participating, I always tried my best to convince her to take me to the Familiar Contest…" Abe stopped turning her gaze to the ground with a sad expression. "I also wanted to participate when I was old enough, but for some reason, humans can't longer participate on Contests…" Abe muttered turning her gaze back at me and looking at me with a sad smile. " I envy you… to participate in something amazing."

I scratched the back of my neck with a sigh. "You know… Maybe I can take you with me…" I muttered making her gasp and look at me with wide eyes.

"R-Really?!"Abe exclaimed getting in front of my face with twinkles in her eyes making me recoil back at the closeness of Abe.

"Uh… sure…" I answered slowly watching nervously at the girl in front of me who has a big smile on her face.

Everything happened really fast, now I was getting hugged by Abe who is squeaking from delight… Don't take me wrong… I'm glad that I made her feel better but…

I don't like that my head is resting on top of her… breasts.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…!" Abe just kept thanking me, making the hug tighter and making me lose some air from my lungs.

"Abe…!" I called out my voice getting muffed.

"Hmm?" Was her only response not moving away from the hug.

"I cwan't breawth."

I took a few minutes for Abe to understand what did I just said, I watched how Abe moved me away from her breasts with a blush on her cheeks.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Abe apologized.

I just raised my right hand to calm her down. I pressed my palm on my chest, trying to inhale all the air I could.

Finally letting out a sigh from relief I look up at the still blushing Beast Tamer. "It's fine… Thankfully I'm still alive." I answered making her blush get darker and a send a small glare towards my direction. Of course thanks to the blush that is on her face it makes her only look more adorable.

…

Well… That was… awkward.

"Anyways!" Abe suddenly says standing up from her seat and looking at me again with her usuals smiles. "I think it's time to train Quetzalcoatl," Abe says making me nod.

"Yeah," I answered turning my gaze where Quetz is right now. "Oi! Quetz! Time to get stronger!" I called out, watching how Quetz and Kuroka turned to look at me.

"Tsss!" Was Quetz response, making his way towards me with Kuroka while Honda stayed behind, making sure that Estleena was safe.

I turned my gaze at Abe. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

Abe puts a thinking position with a hand resting on her chin, looking at the ground intently trying to remember something. "Alright… We should start first by checking the ability of Quetz." Abe explained turning her gaze at Quetz who just tilted his head.

"Abilities, nya?" Kuroka repeated standing at my side. I just nodded my head.

"Yes. Abilities." Abe repeated confirming Kuroka's statement. "All familiar have a different type of move sets depending on what type of familiar you've got," Abe explained.

"So how can we know my familiar attacks…?" I asked.

Abe simply smiled. "It's easy. We just need to use this!" Abe shouted taking a…

"The hell is that…?" I asked pointing a finger to the… whatever it was.

Abe smiled widened a little. "This is a FamiliarDex! **(A/N I know I know I'm really creative thank you very much.)** with this, we can see all the information of Quetzalcoatl and his abilities." Abe answered.

Nodding slowly I turned my gaze back at her hand, where her FamiliarDex is resting right now. It has the appearance of a phone but probably heavier and it's pink color with a huge screen, probably it's touch.

"Who made it?" I asked looking at the FamiliarDex.

Without turning to look at me, Abe answered. "Well, I heard it was created by one of the four Maous. Ajuka Beelzebub." Abe answered watching how her FamiliarDex turned on.

I sighed. "Jeez… I heard a lot about this guy already. What? He's the smart-ass of the Devils?" I muttered loud enough making Kuroka laugh and be giggle a little.

"Maybe, nya!" Kuroka answered with her usual smirks. "He's also the one who created the Evil Pieces, nya!" Kuroka added making me sigh again.

"What a surprise…" I muttered. Whoever this guy I own him one. Thanks to him and Serafall, I'm still alive, maybe when I see him I will thank him… If I know how he looks.

"Alright! It's finally on!" Abe answered finally looking up to me with her smile still present. "Want to try it out?" Abe asked pointing to her FamiliarDex.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." Taking the FamiliarDex and watching all the applications that are on the screen, I…

…

"Where I have to go again?" I asked making Kuroka groan.

"I can't believe it, nya!" Kuroka muttered making me turn to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "I have never used on of those and I know how it works, nya!"

I clicked my tongue. "Well then, try it." I challenged her.

"My pleasure, nya." Was her only response taking the FamiliarDex from my hand and pressing a few buttons.

"Heh." I chuckled. "What you were saying aga-"

" **Please, select the familiar you want to scan…"** The FamiliarDex says.

Kuroka turned her gaze at me with her annoying smirk turning into a grin. "You're welcome Keisuke-chin, nya~!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" I snapped taking the FamiliarDex from her hands and turning to Quetz who is looking at me intently.

"Alright, ready buddy?" I asked kneeling in front of my Familiar.

"Tsss!" Quetz hissed and nodded his head telling me that he was ready.

"Here we go…" I muttered pressing the red button that is in the screen.

" **Scanning…"**

Surprising, a green circle appeared around my familiar and started to rotate around Quetz making my Familiar look at the circle curiously.

Finally after a few minutes the circle disappeared and the screen started to take the shape of Quetzalcoatl. Making Kuroka and Abe looked at the FamiliarDex curiously.

" **Quetzalcoatl, The Feathered Serpent. Is known at the God of Venus, of winds, of the dawn, of merchants, arts, craft, and knowledge. Quetzalcoatl was also-**

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" I muttered pressing multiple times the skip button.

Abe gasped. "W-What are you doing?!" Abe asked looking at me with disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. "We are here to learn his attacks, not to learn about his life," I answered. "No offense Quetz," I added making Quetz hissed.

"B-But! I wanted to know more about him!" Abe whined still looking at me with her sad expression.

"Deal with it."

"Auu."

"Keisuke-chin you are a bad boy~!" Kuroka purred making me look at her carefully. "Probably you act like this in the bed, nya~!" Kuroka added wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Eep!" Abe squeaked with her hands clasped on her mouth and a blush spreading around her face. "K-Keisuke! I-I didn't know you were such a beast!"

"EEEEH?!" I turned my gaze at Abe. "Ignore that shitty cat!" I told Abe.

"Nya! I told you not to call me a shitty cat! Marimo, nya!"

"Make me, shitty cat!"

"Marimo, nya!"

"Shitty Cat!"

"Marimo, nya!"

"Shitty cat!"

" **Please press continue."** A mechanic voice says making the three of us turn to look at the FamiliarDex, to see a green button on the screen.

"About time…" I muttered. Pressing the green button and watching four different moves.

"Alright… The FamiliarDex says that Quetzalcoatl moves are…" Abe trailed off looking at the FamiliarDex with narrowed eyes.

Poison Fang.

Whirlwind.

Iron Tail.

Wing Attack.

"EHHH?!" I looked at the FamiliarDex in shock making everyone flinch.

"What is it?" Abe asked.

I narrowed my eyes and turned to look at Quetz who is looking at me with his head tilted. "You…! You can learn an attack using your wings, but you can't fly?!" I asked making Quetz flinch. "Jeez…! Talking about shitty people! Shitty snake!" I added watching how Quetz eyes go wider looking at me with disbelief and shock.

"T-Tsss…?" Quetz hissed lowly, his forehead pressed on the ground and with a depressed aura surrounding him.

"Ah!" Abe gasped watching my familiar go to depressed mode. Finally, she rests her hands on her hips and turns to look at me with narrowed eyes. "Keisuke! You can't talk in that way to your familiar! Look how sad he is now!" Abe says pointing a finger to my Familiar.

"W-What?! It's not my fault!" I turn my gaze at the depressed Quetz. "Oi! Man up will ya?!"

"Tss…." Quetz hissed again, the depressed aura increasing more.

"That's it! I want you to apologize to Quetzalcoatl now!" Abe ordered crossing her arms.

"E-EEEHH?!" I shrieked surprised at her demand. "H-Hold on! I-"

"I said now," Abe repeated her eyes narrowed at me.

I clicked my tongue and turned my gaze back at the depressed Quetz. "Shitty Beast Tamer…" I muttered low enough for the two girls hear my insult.

"Nyahahahaha!" Kuroka laughed. "S-Shitty Beast Tamer, nyahahaha!" Kuroka repeated grabbing her stomach.

"D-D-D-Don't call me like that!" Abe says her face turned the same color as Rias's hair. "S-S-S-Shitty Cat!"

"What did you say, nya?!" Kuroka demanded glaring at the Beast Tamer.

"You heard me!"

Aaaand the Catfight starts. **(A/N Pun intended.)**

I rolled my eyes and turned to the depressed Quetz, crouching down, I parred his neck making him look up to me.

"Hey… Sorry buddy…" I muttered scratching the back of my neck with my other hand. "I think I over did it… Can you give me another chance…?" I asked.

"Tsss!" Quetz hissed happily climbing on top of me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, buddy…" I thanked him. Patting his mane. I turn my gaze back at the two girls that are right now fighting…

"Oi! You two it's time to train!" I yelled making the two girls stop on their fight.

"Oh right! First let me get some things!" Abe says running towards her house, acting like the stupid fight between Kuroka and her never happened.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

It was night time now, and we decided to decorate the whole place for our great battle…. But damn it took us a lot of time…!

"Alright! First we are going to start with Familiar Battles!" Abe called out turning her gaze to her two tamed creatures. "Estleena! Come here!" Abe called out.

"BLAHREARAHR!" Estleena shrieked, getting in front of her Master and looking at us intently… weird.

"Now, we need a referee!" Abe says turning to Honda. "Honda, can you do us the honors?"

"…!" Honda simply gives a thumb up and stands in the middle of the arena with two a green flag and a brown flag… Where the hell he got those flags?

"Are you ready, Keisuke?" Abe called out from the other side.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Alright! Honda, you know what to do!"

"…!" Honda raised his right hand that has the brown flag and where are Estleena and Abe standing right now. Finally, he raised his left hand where the Green flag is and where Kuroka, Quetz and I are standing right now, watching at our referee with a deadpanned expression.

…

"What did he said, nya?" Kuroka asked looking at me trying to find an answer.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"…!" Honda slashed the air with both flags.

"Alright! Estleena use jump Kick!" Abe shouted pointing a finger to the surprised Quetz.

"BLEAHGH!" Estleena shrieked and rushed forwards where Quetz is standing right now. Estleena jumped in the air and raised one of her strong and manly legs and finally she dives forwards.

"Shit! Quetz dodge it!" I ordered making Quetz nod his head.

"Tss!" Quetz hissed and moved out of the way just in time for Estleena stomp the ground with her manly leg, making a few cracks in the process.

"Quetz use Iron Tail!" I shouted.

"Tsss!" Quetz hissed I watched how his tail started to glow. Finally, Quetz slammed his tail to the shocked Mermaid sending her flying where Abe is.

"Oh no!" Abe gasped. "Estleena please stand up!" Abe pleaded.

"BLEARHGT!" Estleena screeched quickly standing up and taking a fighting stance, making her Master sigh.

"Whatis it Abe?" I asked with a small smirk on my face. "Is that all you've got?" I taunted.

Surprising, Abe returned the smirk. "Ha! We are just warming up! Estleena burn him up!" Abe shouted.

"Eh?"

"BLEWEREAR!" Estleene screeched shooting a torrent of water towards Quetz.

"The hell?! Quetz dodge it!" I called out.

Unfortunately the attack was faster, hitting him right in the chest and making Quetz hiss in pain.

"What was that?!" I demanded watching how Quetz was slowly standing and glaring at the Mermaid, surprising some smoke coming from his body.

Abe smiled. "I used a move called Scald." Abe simply answered.

I clicked my tongue and turned my gaze back where my familiar is standing. "Can you still fight?" I asked.

"Tsss!" Quetz hissed and turns around to look at my eyes, assuring me that he's fine.

"Good." I nodded. "Use Wing attack!" I ordered making Quetz nod his head and turn around, facing again the mermaid.

"Tsss!" Quetz hissed and rushed forwards with his wing shining the same color as Reshiram's fur.

"Estleena use Counter!" Abe ordered pointing to my Familiar who is sliding towards her mermaid.

I don't like the sound of that.

"BLREARHG!" Estleena shrieked and blocks the attack with her manly legs and with ease she didn't even flinch at the attack. Finally, Estleena spins around quickly and delivers a kick on Quetz neck, making him hiss in pain.

"Crap!" I cursed. "Use Whirlwind!" I ordered. C'mon buddy! I know you can defeat that weirdo!

Quetz quickly shook his head trying to recover from the powerful kick and glared at Estleena, using his plated wings to moved Estleena away from him, I watched with how his wings were moving faster each second, making a small yet powerful gust making Estleena recoil back at the power of the wind and fly back to Abe.

"What is it Keisuke?" Abe asks with a small smirk. "Can't fight anymore?" Abe taunted while Estleena quickly stands p with a fighting stance.

I grunted. "You wish," I muttered turning my gaze at Quetz who is not looking away from his opponent. "Quetz! Go for a Poison Fang!" I ordered.

"Tsss!" Quetz hissed and opened his mouth, showing his two fangs that are now glowing purple. Without wasting time, Quetz rushed forwards with his mouth still open.

"Estleena go for a Jump Kick!" Abe ordered making the named Mermaid nod his head and rushed forwards.

"BLRR!" Estleena roared charging forwards and not getting intimidate by Quetz purple fangs.

'Alright... If Quetz bites her leg then this game is over.' I thought. Quetz is a snake his poison should be really powerful. Or at least to make her fall uncon-

"Estleena, jump!" Abe ordered making my eyes widen.

"W-What?!"

I watched how Estleena stopped interrupting her attack in the process. Estleena bends her legs and jumped, dodging the poisonous bite from my Familiar, and making Quetz look up, staring at the Mermaid that is in the air right now.

"This is over!" Abe shouted. "Estleena finish this fight with Jump Kick!" Abe ordered watching with a smile the two familiars.

"BLAARH!" Estleena shrieked and dived forwards with her leg stretched aiming to the snake who is still looking with wide eyes at the Mermaid.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. "Quetz quick! Dodge the-!"

"Tsss!" I was suddenly interrupted when Quetz hissed in pain. I watched in horror how slowly was getting pinned to the ground while Estleena thrust her leg on Quetz back.

 **BAM!**

Finally, Quetz chin was now resting on the ground, with her tongue out of his mouth and swirl eyes adorning his defeated expression.

The fight is over.

Quetz was defeated.

And all thanks to me. Dammit!

"...!" Honda raised the brown flag that is resting on his right hand, making Abe squeak from happiness.

"Yes! We won Estleena!" Abe cheered rushing forwards and hugging her Mermaid making Estleena returned the hug with her legs. "We won!"

I sighed and walked where my unconscious familiar is now, getting in front of him, I grabbed him making sure he doesn't slide from my arms.

"You did well buddy..." I muttered looking at the unconscious snake that is resting in my arms. Quetz fought well, it was my fault for not reacting really fast.

"Is Keisuke-chin perhaps really sad, nya~?!" Kuroka's voice rang in my ears making me turn my head to look at her smirking face. "Perhaps I should make Keisuke-chin a little happy... in the bed, nya~!" Kuroka purred with a small smirk getting closer and resting her hands on my back.

I gritted my teeths and shook my head taking those pervert images from my mind. "I think we both know the answer." Was my only response trying to hold back the blush that wanted to appear in my cheeks,

Unfortunately, I failed.

"I'll take that as a yes then, nya~!" Kuroka purred again with her smirk turning into a lewd grin.

"I don't have time for this!" I snapped this time my blush was now adorning my cheeks making Kuroka laugh. Looking at the floor with a sigh and narrowed eyes, I turn my gaze looking at Abe who is still hugging Estleena while getting hugged from both Estleena and Honda, congratulating her.

'Alright, I think it's time.' I thought with a nod, getting ready for this... Confidential conversation.

I turned my gaze back at Kuroka who is still laughing with her head and hands resting on my back.

"Hey, Kuroka," I called out making her stop laugh and turn to look at me with a curious look. "Can you grab Quetz and take care of him for a while?" I asked making Kuroka tilt her head.

"What are you going to do, nya?" Kuroka asked grabbing Quetz carefully, making sure he doesn't fell from her grasp.

I just walked back to the house ignoring the curious look that Kuroka is giving me, finally stopping in front of the door I sighed and answered.

"I'm going to talk with my master." Was my only response.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

I was sitting on the sofa looking blankly at the item resting on the small table that is in front of me.

Right now I was trying to think to make this conversation easy to understand. But... I think it's not going to be.

Probably she's not going to believe me. I mean what I'm going to say. I have a weird dream that I was getting punished by a weirdo with creepy eyes?

 **[Don't worry Keisuke.]** Reshiram suddenly says making me stop looking at the sphere. **[Maybe it's sound weird, but you are telling her the truth. Something that your master would appreciate a lot.]** Reshiram assured me making me sigh.

'I hope you are right, Reshiram...' I thought, finally standing up and grabbing the item and looking at it with narrowed eyes.

It was a small pink sphere it looked like a pearl actually. Serafall gave this to me so we can talk. And yes Beezelbub made this too.

'Here goes nothing...' I thought gulping some saliva. I was really nervous to start this conversation...

I started to shake the pearl a little and threw it to the floor, watching how the pearl starting to shine with a pink color.

Finally after a few minutes a hologram of my master appeared who was stretching her arms and with a yawn escaping her lips.

"Hello?" I called out making Serafall look up to me with a smile on her face.

 **[Hey there Kei-tan~!]** Serafall waved at me with her usual smile.

"Are you in the bed?" I asked.

Serafall yawned and nodded her head slowly. **[Yep I was sleeping.]** Serafall says making me scratch the back of my neck.

"Uh… sorry for waking you up…" I apologized making my master smile and shook her head.

 **[Don't worry my adorable Queen~!]** Serafall says but she quickly turns her expression to curiosity. [If it's you then I don't care~!]

I felt my lips going upwards a little. Coughing on my fist, I turned again into my serious expression. "Alright, I wanted to talk about something important…"

Serafall was about to answer probably something out of the conversation, but when she saw my serious expression on my face she quickly turned the expression. [About what?]

"Today I had a nightmare… I think." I explained making Serafall raise an eyebrow.

 **[A nightmare?]** Serafall repeated making me nod slowly. **[Kei-tan I don't understand what are you…]** Serafall trailed off looking at me with shock.

While Serafall was talking, I simply raised my shirt and showed her the bandages that are covering my chest. Taking them slowly and flinching a little I showed her the bruise that is still healing, making my master gasp.

 **[…W-What happened?]** Serafall asks looking at me with concern and shock.

I sighed. "When I was sleeping, I had a nightmare of a weird guy who talked in a different language… Surprising I didn't understand it." I explained not looking away from my bruise. "I couldn't see his body… But could see his-"

 **[Keisuke wait.]** Serafall says making me look at her in shock. Serafall only says my name when things are completely serious. [… Did you said different language?] Serafall asked.

I slowly nodded my head.

 **[And you didn't understand it? Even if you are a Devil?]** Serafall asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah…" I was now nervous… the atmosphere was really cold.

 **[Alright Keisuke. I want you to answer me this last Question.]** Serafall says making me gulp, but still I nodded my head.

I watched how Serafall narrowed her eyes. **[What's his name.]**

I opened my mouth, but nothing left my lips... He didn't tell me his name… No, he didn't…

 **[Keisuke…?]** Serafall called out again making me look at her again, her eyes looking at me with concern **. [Please… I need to know the name.]**

"I-I don't know his name…" I answered making my master look down nervously. "But…" I added making her quickly look up. "He told me his nickname."

Serafall inhaled some air and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Finally after a few minutes she slowly opens her eyes and looks at me **. [What's his nickname.]**

"The Dark Exile."

And when my words left my mouth the whole atmosphere was far more different, I could swear when I said his nickname, I felt a chill run through my spine…

"Serafall…?" I asked watching my master who was looking at me with wide eyes. She didn't move she was frozen in place.

"S-Serafall…?" I called out again. Still nothing… I was worried now.

"Serafall!" I shouted making her shook quickly her head, but still her eyes were still wide.

 **[A-Are you sure Keisuke...?]** Serafall asked looking at me intently hoping that I was just joking or lying.

Unfortunately, I'm not joking around. "Yes. I'm telling you the truth." Was my only response making Serfall look at me with a _serious_ look.

 **[Keisuke, stay there. I'll pick you up.]** Serafall interrupted me, making me raise an eyebrow.

"W-What but-!"

 **[Just stay there!]** Serafall ordered making me flinch at the tone of her voice.

"…Right." I answered watching how the hologram of my adorable master disappeared.

…

What the hell is going on…?

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's it for the chapter** **! Now sorry for updating so damn late, this chapter or filler was supposed to be out since Monday… So yeah sorry about that.**

 **In case you want to know the reason I was so damn late updating, it was because I have some family problems here in my house that is making me slightly nervous, heck I don't even know if the filler was good or not. Hope I made it awesome...**

 **Also, before we start I want to talk about the harem. Keisuke Harem to be more specific. You guys want Tiamat to be in Keisuke harem? If you guys want her to be in the harem, then I'll have to take one out from Keisuke… the one I have in mind is Tsubaki. Since in the anime, she falls in love with Yuuto. (Yes that's another reason I took so long to update, I watched again the anime.) and now I feel like a jerk.**

 **If you guys want Tiamat in his harem, then I'll make a good character development… that involves a Welsh Dragon. Aaaaayyy!**

 **Anyways time for the reviews!**

 **Van- I think you are talking about my other fanfic, first of all my apologies for not updating it like I said, I have some familiy problems. But while you are reading this, I'm writing the next chapter of my other fanfic. Again I'm sorry :(. Cheers!**

 **Guest- Ha! I knew it you got it from there Mr. Satan! I will see if I can make Keisuke suffer in one chapter! Anyways, thank you for your kind comment! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **The1raptorjesus- Of course I'm going to add more screen time for him! And he's not only going to appear in Familiar Contests but in other chapters too! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Sano- Yeah don't worry! I'll make character development with her in the future! And how Abe is going to fall for our Idiot Marimo?! You'll find out! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Xuan- Glad you liked the chapter! Well you know~ when you love someone! You gotta do anything! Hope you like the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Ashzaroth- So you don't have nothing to say ehh ;)? Well, I read a huge review right now hahaha! Anyways, good to know that someones understand what I'm saying! And I think I know which Fanfic you are talking about…! But don't worry! Quetz it's not only going to appear in the contest, he's also going to appear in future chapters! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Glad you liked the chapter (filler) so far! Ah and maybe I will not make them not to Erase their memories, but hey! Who knows! If Sona erase their memories then Keisuke can use the powerful attack "Blackmail" also thank you for telling me about changing accidentally Quetz gender, he's male if you want to know I just changed so thank you again! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers man!**

 **Mahesvara- Glad you liked the chapter and most importantly, the joke. Now I can rest in peace:,) Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Withdrawnmadness000- Yeah I wanted to make a Familiar Contest give them more time to shine, specially Quetz since in a lot of fanfics they give a badass familiar and they don't use them. Never. This is during the Excalibur Arc. Well, Keisuke is only going to participate in only one Contest and with training yeah, of course! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Well, that's it for the reviews! Now, remember guys! You guys want Tiamat to be on the Idiot Heroic Marimo Harem?! It's on your hands! (Beware, if you guys accept. Then I'll take Tsubaki from his harem.)**

 **Well, I don't have nothing to say, Hope you liked the chapter! See you in the next one!**

 **-Peace!**


	15. A Sword's Poor Company For a Long Road

**Ah, when I read your comments I laughed so hard... Glad you guys are liking this story so far! I told you guys… Shit, it's going to be serious, but you didn't believe on my word! Finally! We returned back to the normal chapters! This time, this is not a filler! (I hope)**

 **Now, I have made a vote of Tiamat in Keisuke's harem, and we have a winner… She's going to be in his harem! and let me say something to you guys. You guys made a good decision. Because, now we can learn why Tiamat loathes Our favorite Welsh Dragon! When are we going to see that? Soon my children.** _ **Soon.**_ **Also, I'm planning on changing the summary, in case you wanted to know. Reasons? Well, it's really a huge spoiler, they would know instantly what Sacred Gear Keisuke has. And probably the title I will change it too.**

 **Now before we start I'll put the harem list again, in case you don't know the ladies.**

 **Keisuke Harem: Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tiamat, Yasaka, Irina, Xuelan, Momo, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kiyome Abe.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kunou, Ophis.**

 **Well, that's the complete harem. 11 people for the two of them balance! I think….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A-Anyways! I don't have anything else to say, so let's get rolling with this chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15: A Sword's Poor Company For a Long Road**

* * *

 **Marimo P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by the light making me close my eyes again still not getting used by the light. I started to blink, trying to take the blur from my eyes, finally when my eyes got used to it, I opened them.

'Not again…' I thought angrily.

I'm in the same place that I met the Dark Exile. The only difference is that on top of me is a bulb giving me enough light to see my body, but not enough to illuminate the dark and mysterious room.

I tried to stand up, but to my shock, I couldn't I was sitting in a chair, my arms handcuffed on the arms of the chair, the same goes for my legs.

"I know you are here, bastard!" I growled out. It's pretty obvious, is he going to kick my ass again? Or perhaps am I going to-

" **Grik tinvok…"** A familiar voice whispered making me gasp… I wasn't prepared. **"Such language of yours, Roronoa…"** The exile whispered I tried to look on my surroundings only to be greeted by the same cloud of darkness from before.

'Where is he?!' I thought. Great, we just started with this and now I'm getting scared I could hear the sound of my heart beating fast, ready to explode.

" **Ah. Tol noorend. That emotion… fear… you didn't felt like this before, Roronoa. Are you perhaps afraid of the darkness? Scared of the light? Or… Afraid of** _ **us**_ **?"** The Exile says, his whispers echoing around the room, impossible to follow the sound of his voice.

"Show yourself bastard!" I shouted. I know I'm going to get my ass kicked, but I prefer to end this really fast. "Serafall for some reason is afraid of you! But I don't see why! The Maous are going to end you! So show yourself, or perhaps you are just a coward?! Afraid to face the wrath of the Maous?!" I roared, a side of me was saying that I should shut up. But I just ignored it. I can't anymore… I want to get out from this place and fast.

…

I was greeted by silence, the only sound I could hear was my heart and my breath… Is he angry? Maybe… I should just shut the-

Suddenly the bulb started to blink, the light disappearing and appearing again every second, making me more and more nervous, h-he's teasing me?!

Finally a soft laughed echoed around the room, I watched in front of me how slowly two fiery dots appeared in front of me, glaring me with all the hate he could have… Thankfully he was by far away from me.

" **Me? Scared of those 'Devils?'"** The Exile whispered, his footsteps getting closer towards me, I quickly turned my gaze at my handcuffed arms, trying to break them, but I couldn't this… dark purple chains are keeping me in place! I couldn't move a single finger, I just could stare how his eyes are getting closer towards me. **"We do not feel fear Roronoa.. we** _ **are**_ **fear incarnate** _ **.**_ **"** The Exile shot back, getting on one knee making my eyes stare directly towards his… He's really huge… I couldn't see it… But I could feel it…

"W-What do you want?!" I finally asked, his eyes still staring at me, not blinking nor moving away from mines.

Finally, the dark exile stands up. **"We want to say that we are sorry, for our actions from before…"** The Exile says not answering my question. **"For compensation from our… rudely actions, we decided to give you a place for you to take a seat and some light. I hope it's enough… Dreh ni kos faas. Do not be scared, time, we are not going to hurt you..."** The Exile says, turning to look at his surroundings, I just stared at him… This guy… I don't know if he's really apologizing or playing with me… Who the hell is this bastard?! Finally after a he turns hi gaze back at me. **"We hope that we can have a civilized conversation…"**

Bullshit.

"Alright, you want a civilized conversation?" I asked looking at his eyes who are looking back at me, The Exile didn't say a word, he was just staring at me. "Then, answer my questions," I said.

The Dark Exile pondered, trying to think of my words. After a few seconds, The Dark Exile whispered. **"Ol hi hind. As you wish, Roronoa. We are going to answer your questions… Beware, we will** _ **not**_ **give our name."** The Dark Exile says making me clicked my tongue.

'Well, time to say goodbye to question number one…' I thought. "Do you know my master, Serafall?" I asked my second question, since the day I contacted my master, she was acting really nervous. I don't know because of my health condition or because Serafall is afraid of him… Or maybe both. First, I want to know is he knows her, then I'll ask my third question.

The Dark Exile eyes narrowed. **"Hmmm… Serafall? Where did we hear such name…"** The Dark Exile whispered. Trying to remember my master, the Exile turns his gaze to the right. **"Hmm… I don't remember her, do you?"** The Dark Exile asked.

I was about to speak, but I was interrupted by him. **"No, I don't, and you?"** Turning his gaze at the left side.

I raised my brow. "What? I didn't say a-"

" **No… Me neither…"** The Dark Exile whispered. Is he talking with himself…?" **"Maybe… Just maybe he knows… about this… a woman called Serafall…"** The Dark Exile says.

…

After a few seconds of silence, The Exile's eyes shot wide open, showing more of his fiery eyes. **"Serafall Leviathan. Race: Devil. Clan: Sitri Clan. Gender: Female. Relatives: Sona Sitri, younger sister. Age: One thousand four hundred ninety-nine..."** Holy shit she's and old hag! **"...years old. Known servants: Behemoth and lastly Roronoa… Keisuke."** The Exile finished slowly looking at me. **"Geh. Yes, we know her."** The Exile whispered.

You know… when you are dating your own master, and you don't know jack shit about her, while a weird guy who talks with himself knows her like the palm of his hand… Is really sad.

And this gives me another theory.

I shook my head. "Alright, I want to know. Why my master is afraid of you?" I asked.

The dark exile pondered. Trying to find a good answer for my question. Finally, the Exile chuckled darkly… **"You want to know why your master is afraid of us? But why? Why that question…? Do You care by your master? You do not care for the other Devils…?** The Exile trailed off getting on one knee. His face not close enough for the light that the bulb is giving to illuminate his face. **"Why you didn't asked us… Why the** _ **whole**_ **factions are afraid of us?"**

I clicked my tongue. "Well, if one of the Maous is afraid by you, then it's obviously that the Underworld would be afraid of you," I answered…

The Exile chuckled. **"Hi los viilut. You are right. If the King is afraid of someone then their citizens are also afraid… But… I said** _ **factions**_ **. I never said King of the Underworld… A king only rules one kingdom… and your King is the one that rules the Underworld… But what about the King from the clouds? The one who is sitting in the golden throne? Or the Fallen one, the one who is sitting in another part of hell? Acting like he is the one who governs over The Watchers…"** The Exile growled out.

I raised my eyebrow at this. Watchers? Who are those?

The Exile shooks his head softly. **"Ah, we apologized for getting out from the subject…"** The Exile whispered. **"We are going to answer now your question, Roronoa. But how…? How are we going to feed up your curiosity…?"** The Exile muttered.

Finally after a few seconds, the Exile eyes shined even more. **"Ah, finally we know… how to explain this… Do you like stories, Roronoa?"** The Exile asked tilting his head slightly.

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought you would answer my question," I said annoyed.

" **Vrah. Indeed. But the only way to answer that question is for you to answer my question."** The Exile whispered. " **We remember when I told this story to the first person we hated with our life…"** The Exile whispered angrily… This guy is seriously a puzzle…

I sighed and shook my head. "Well, it depends on, if it's interesting..." I answered it seems that I have to play this game for a while.

The Exile grunted. **"Do not worry, it's going to be interesting… And a short one."** The Exile assured me. **"It was a common day in the Earth…"** The Exile started. **"Humans walking aimlessly to their work, to have some fun, but… there was one Angel that the people loved a lot, every time they see this Angel, they didn't waste time to greet him, and give compliments, this Angel is called. Life."** I raised a brow at the name. **"This Angel the only thing he could do was smile and wave back, but suddenly he spotted one Devil sitting in the darkest place of the Earth… When his gaze fell on that Devil, he started to feel sad… Every time a Human walked closer to him… They either insulted him or started to move faster, trying to get away from him as fast as possible… This Devil is called. Death."** The Exile trailed off. **"Finally, Life decided to make a brave move and talk to death, while the latter didn't move. Not a single bit… Finally Life stopped in front of Death, Death merely looks up with his blood-red eyes…"** The Exile suddenly stops looking at me intently. **"Do you know… What Life asked Death?"** The Exile asked.

I crossed my arms. "What did Life asked?" I asked curiously. Because like hell I would know…

The Exile didn't answer he just kept looking at me with his fiery eyes… Finally after a few seconds, The Exile hummed. **"Life asked Death…"** The Exile coughed a little."Why do people love me but hate you?" The Exile says making my eyes widen. His voice changed…. A lot… It was female, calm, beautiful… and familiar…

" **Death responded… Because you are a beautiful lie… and I am a painful truth…"** The Exile says his voice returning. **"The** _ **End.**_ **"**

... Well, there goes my hopes for a happy ending…

"Are you supposed to be Death?" I asked looking at his fiery eyes who are blinking.

The Exile merely nodded. **"Hi los mindosaal gein. You are a smart one, Roronoa… Yes, we are Death."** The Exile confirmed.

"Then who's life?" I asked if the Exile is 'death' then who is life…?

The Exile didn't say a word. He was just staring at me… Like if I was some sort of a toy that he really wants. **"Tolro soven. That's a secret. Roronoa…"** The Exile answered. " **Dreh ni uful. Do not worry… Soon that question will be answered… it's hiding in the darkest place… but soon… soon… The answer is going to be illuminated by the light."** The Exiles assured me.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked angrily. I'm getting tired the way he's talking…! "You told me I can't know your name but not for this guy who is supposed to be 'Life?'"

The Exile laughed and turned away from me his laugh making me look at him with a glare. "What's so funny?!" I asked angrily, now he's laughing? Did I said something funny?

Finally, he turns to look at me, I could feel his amused smile plastered on his face. **"We are sorry… It's just that… we don't like the way you are-"**

 **BAM!**

The Exile slammed his tail on my stomach making me scream in pain and sending me flying away from the light and from him, I landed with the chair on the floor, breaking the chair in the process. I grabbed my back in pain trying to take the pain away.

" **We don't like the way you are looking at us…!"** The Exile whispered angrily, making me look up just in time for him to press his foot on my stomach. The Exile grabbed my neck and moved his foot away, lifting me up and keeping me in eye level with him. **"YOU THINK WE ARE LYING?! YOU THINK WE ARE TALKING NONSENSE RORONOA?!"** The Exile roared in my face, I used my hands to try and move his huge hand away from my neck, but like always it was impossible.

" **WHAT IS IT RORONOA?! WHY YOU CAN'T TALK?! WE WANT YOU TO ANSWER OUR QUESTION!"** The exile demanded putting me closer to his face. **"YOU. THINK WE. ARE.** _ **LYING**_ **?!"** The Exile demanded, his fingers pressing even harder on my neck. I wanted to fill my lungs with air, but I couldn't. Finally the Exile opened his hand, making me fall on the floor roughly. I started to caress my neck and cough. **"It's fine… No, no no…! Everything is fine…"** The Exile assured himself, trying to calm down, finally he starts walking around me.

" **It's fine if you don't believe us… Soon you will find out that we are right…"** The Exile continued. Trying to calm himself. **"Soon, you will see the truth, soon you will find the reason of the Devils… Soon you will understand…"**

I slowly stand up, grabbing my stomach, only to wince in pain. "What… The hell is wrong with you…?" I whizzed out.

The Exile merely tilted his head. **"What is wrong with us?"** The Exile repeated. **"Nothing is wrong with us, we assured you… we are just trying to help you… to save you from the Devils, we are trying to give you a chance to walk the road of freedom… Yet you are walking to the wrong road… "** The Exile answered.

"You are not making sense!" I shouted. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

" **WHO WE ARE?!"** The Exile shouted making me take a step back. **"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO WE ARE?!"** The Exile repeated, his eyes shining more than before. **"YOU PUNY CREATURE! WHY SHOULD WE GIVE OUR NAMES TO THE LIKES OF YOU?!"** The Exile roared. After a few seconds, he started to inhale and exhale air, his hot breath hitting me right in the face, but I shook it off. **"Fun zey. Tell me. You think that you can defeat us?"** The Exile asked looking at me curiously.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think… I _will_." I answered looking at his burning gaze.

The Exile just looked at me… not getting the affected of what I just said.

Finally, the Exiled grunted. **"And why is that? Why do you think you can defeat us?"**

"Because I am the White Hero, and I do not fear you bastard. I have fought other people and won those fights. You are not different than the others." I answered. I was getting cocky, but maybe acting like this I would get some answers…

" **Is that so…?"** The Exile trailed off tilting his head slightly still not looking away from me.

"Yes! Now I want some answer or else I will-!"

 **BAM!**

The Exile slammed his tail on my back and send me back where the bulb is. Finally landing I slowly stand up gritting my teeths. This fucker wants me to scream in pain. Like hell, I will do that!

" **It seems that I have to use drastic tactics…"** The Exile whispered… His voice echoing around the place again.

"Where the hell are you?!" I demanded looking around the darkness. This bastard wants to get inside my head, like hell I will let him as he pleases!

" **You think you are a Hero, Roronoa?"** The Exile whispered, darkly… It sounded more different… by far more and more different it's like more than one people are talking… **"Dreh ni wahl zey nep**. **Don't make us laugh… Just because you wear a fancy title, it doesn't mean that you are a hero. Roronoa… There's no such thing called a hero in the supernatural world. And it will never exist. If somehow they do exist, then tell us how can a Hero be a servant of a Devil? How can a Hero be a servant of one of the Maous? Devils are meant to be evil, Heroes objective is to eliminate evil. Yet you are the slave of them… Pathetic. You are just a joke…"** The Exile says making me grit my teeths. **"We will tell you something interesting Roronoa…"** The Exile trailed off. I could feel his burning gaze from the back of my skull making me turn to look behind, and of course. He's just standing there looking at me like a hungry predator. **"The truth, Roronoa, is that you're here because you wanted to feel like something you're not:** _ **A hero.**_ **"** The Exile whispered.

I just returned the glare… I don't know but… For some reason, I feel like he's right. I don't want to feel like this, but a lot of things are running the back of my head… Is he perhaps speaking the truth? Am I getting used by Serafall? Why did she want to revive me? I have never met her before. I don't remember seeing her when I was a kid, or at least heard about her… Is the Exile right? Did they revive me because of my Sacred Gear? I haven't seen a lot but… enough to see how Devils truly are. Riser is a good example the way he treated Xuelan… The way he's using his peerage… Yet there are people like Sairaorg that are acting far more different. Like Serafall…

Or she's just acting? Trying to hide things from me? Important information…?

I shook my head and look at the Exile again who is not moving from his spot... I want to punch him really hard and even kill him… But I don't have nothing to fight him. I can't summon my Sacred Gear, so I just have to play this carefully... "Alright, maybe we are getting out from this civilized conversation…" I trailed off watching carefully the Exile who seems to lower a little his stance. Good. "I have another question…" I muttered long enough for him to hear it.

The Exile tilted his head. **"What question you want to ask us, Roronoa?"**

'Alright… Here goes nothing…' I thought. This question I had it dancing around my brain, I wanted to ask this to Serafall, but maybe I wouldn't get answers. I hope he can answer a little, but if he can give me more. Even better.

.

.

.

"What is the War of Sin?" I asked.

The Exile eyes widened a little, not enough for someone to see it, But I saw them just in time. **"War of Sin…? Zu'u los eldraag. We are surprised that you know about this subject…"** The Exile muttered. **"Who told you such thing? Perhaps Sirzechs? No… He wouldn't do something like that. Maybe your master, Serafall? No… Perhaps..** _ **.**_ **"** The Exile growled out and looking away from my gaze making my, brow raise. **" Ah, we remember now… We are the ones who told you about this…"** The Exile chuckled. **"We know about this subject, Roronoa, yet it's supposed to not be spoken by any means… that's what we thought after all… Yet, it seems that nowadays low-Devils knows about this…"** Finally, he turns my gaze back at me. **"You remember what we have told you before, Roronoa? The Maous are hiding things from you. This is one of them."**

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

" **War of Sin… we had lived long enough to hear those words…"** The Exile whispered ignoring my question. His gaze at the bulb. **"… We remember the time when we saw the very first humans interact each other… We remember when the poison of God fooled the very first humans... We remember how Lucifer fell from the skies, just like a meteor. We… remember when we got caged by the jailor…"** The Exile stopped looking intently at the bulb, just like his life depended on it.

" **You want to know why we loath the Zaunig?"** The Exile asked turning his gaze back at me before I could open my mouth, The Exile continued. **"We don't like the way they are acting. Millennia ago, when the true Lucifer itself was turned into a Devil. He showed us the true meaning of evilness. Not only him but the others Maou as well. In the past, every time a human muttered the world 'Devil' they cringed in fear. They feared the Devils. They gave the true meaning of evil, they loathed the humans just like we do. But that ended. When Lucifer was dead. The Devils changed a lot. They turned from great to worst.**

"What does this have to do with the War of Sin?!" I exclaimed angrily.

The Exile, however, chuckled, darkly. **"Hi los ferviit. You are a curious Zaunig. Devil… You remind me of someone… someone we** _ **loathe.**_ **"** The Exile muttered darkly.

"Hold on! Who are you talking about?!"

When my mouth left those words, I started to feel a headache making me fell to my knees. I grabbed my head and look at the floor with wide eyes. My head feels like is about to explode!

"T-The hell is happening?!" I asked shocked. I gritted my teeths trying to hold my screams…

The Exile chuckled. **"It seems that our time is…over Roronoa."** The Exile says making me look up to him, just in time to see him walk away.

"Hold on!" I called out. "You didn't answer my question…." I said weakly my body getting weak every second… my gaze starting to get blurry… "War…of…Sin…" I whispered.

" **Ask your master. After all. You are also involved in this game."** The Exile whispered. **"Also before you go, here's another small advice for you."** The Exile whispered. I slowly closed my eyes… watching how the light disappeared instantly leaving me again alone in the cold and dark place.

" **Do not depend too much on anyone in this world because even your own shadow leaves you when you are in darkness."**

* * *

I shot my eyes open and gasped looking around the place. Thankfully, I was still in my temporal room. I turn lazily my gaze to the right to spot-

"Zzzzzz, nya…" Kuroka snored her ears twitching lightly with a trace of saliva coming from the corner of her lips. She was centimeters away from me, her body covered by the white sheets. But I don't have to guess that she's naked.

I softly shook my head and rested my face on my palms, trying to take the tiredness away.

 **[Again?]** A familiar voice rang in my mind.

I only nodded my head. I don't know what's happening right now… I don't believe on whatever he's saying, but, a part of me is considering his words… "For how long I slept?" I asked not taking my hands away from my face. I don't remember when I went to my bed…

 **[Only ten minutes actually.]** Was Reshiram response making my eyes widen.

'Seriously?! It felt like an eternity!' I thought shocked. Taking my hands away from my face and looking at the roof with an astonished expression.

 **[Keisuke. Don't let his words sank inside your head.]** Reshiram advised me. **[He's trying to play with your mind. Who knows what he's seriously planning with you.]**

I sighed. "I know… but..." I trailed off. "Reshiram are you sure you don't know him?" I asked.

I couldn't see it, but I could feel how Reshiram shook her head slightly. **[Unfortunately, I don't. I have never known a lot about the lives of the three main factions. Specially Devils.]** Reshiram explained. **[Do you know how he looks or something? Maybe he's really well known since your master's reaction.]**

Again I sighed. "No… The only thing I know right now it's that he has fiery eyes… red skin… and a tail." I answered.

 **[Hmmm… Something unique perhaps?]** Reshiram asked softly.

I narrowed my eyes. She's right there should be something unique about him.

My eyes widen in realization. "He talks with the words.. 'We' 'Us'" I answered.

 **[Is that all?]** Reshiram asked again.

"He talks a weird language," I answered when I didn't receive an answer I continued. "A language that I couldn't understand," I added.

 **[Interesting… A language that you can't understand…]** Reshiram repeated, letting my words sink inside her mind. **[Do you know some words? So I can take a guess?]** Reshiram asked.

I turned my gaze downwards, glaring at my palms and ignoring the snorings coming from the Nekomata. I tried to remember a word only one. With one was enough!

"Zaunig." I blurted out. That was the only one I could remember. "That's the only word I could remember sorry if I-"

 **[Devil…]** Reshiram suddenly says making me look up, only my gaze staring at the wall.

I raised an eyebrow "Hmm?"

 **[Zaunig means 'Devil.']** Reshiram explained making my eyes widen. But I stayed quiet. **[Amazing… Someone to learn that elaborated language.]** Reshiram whispered shocked.

"What language?" I asked.

 **[Keisuke. That language is ancient. Not humans nor any creature can learn it. Only we Dragons can.]** Reshiram explained.

"Are you saying that the Exile is a dragon?" I asked.

Reshiram didn't answer for a while but finally decided to respond. **[It could be… yet it can't…]** Reshiram muttered. **[The more clues we solve, the more clueless we get…]** Reshiram whispered. **[As far as I know, it's a language that is difficult to learn, yet it's not impossible… But we dragons never wanted to show our language to mortality.]** Reshiram added making me grunt lightly.

'She's right, every time we find something, we get stuck in another thing…' I thought looking at the sheets with narrowed eyes. Reshiram says that language is not known among humans and other creatures, then the Exile is defiantly a dragon… Or not?

Dammit. Dammit, all… How can that bastard now everything about me?! While I don't know shit about him! I don't even know how he looks! Or even his damn name!

 **[Keiuske, calm down. Getting angry it's not going to solve anything.]** Reshiram scolded me.

Before I could think or say or think something else, I was rudely interrupted by a blue light coming outside the room, I could see the faint light coming through the corners of my doors.

'What the hell…' I thought looking at the door with narrowed eyes. But after a few seconds my eyes widened.

Sighing I quickly stand up and walked slowly to the closet, taking some clothes from Abe's father. To be more specific a simple white shirt with some jeans.

"I think it's time to go…" I muttered. Walking to the door. Pressing gently my hand on the knob I slowly turn my gaze at the sleeping nekomata, who is still sleeping.

I sighed again and twisted the doorknob and closed the door gently, making sure not to wake up the nekomata beauty.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

And we began our adventure…

I was sitting on one of the seats of a train from the Underworld. But I was not alone, resting her head on my arm was my master Serafall who fell asleep, and it's thanks to me for waking her up in the middle of the night. I would bring Quetz, but I decided to leave him with Abe so he can train with her, of course, I left a small note telling her to take care of Quetz while I'm not in the house.

You may ask, the hell you are doing in a train? Well, Serafall told me that it's not allowed to use the teleport in the Underworld. Even if it's a Maou. Weird but, I have seen weirder things in the past.

I wanted to join her actually, sleep and wait for the train to stop on our destination… But I can't… If I sleep then I will have another interesting conversation with The Exile…

But we have some pros and cons actually…

Pros: We can have more information about either him or other things.

Cons: Get my ass kicked by him until I turned into a masochist hero.

Yeah, I think I will stay awake. Enough beatings from him.

And also another reason I can't sleep is the things that the Exile told me before.

Let's start with the first thing I noticed.

He knows about Serafall and surprising Sona... In other words, he knows a lot about the Maous and other political things. Did he worked for the Devils? Like a mercenary or something like that?

Another thing I noticed. With that beautiful story that the Exile told me. He was supposed to be 'Death' while the Angel was supposed to be 'Life.' Who's Life? The only thing I know is that whoever was Life was probably loved by other people. While The Exile 'Death' was hated by the people…

Another thing, the way he spoke when I asked why Serafall was scared of him… He was starting to speak… with himself… I don't have a lot of theories on that one, but probably some sickness or some fetish of him.

He also knows about the War of Sin. Something that keeps intriguing me to no end. Something that I asked about, but no answer came on that day. The Exile told me to ask my master… But the latter is sleeping on my arm…

And finally. I remind him of someone. But who is that someone? He surely hates him, but why? Did he do something wrong? Did he perhaps betray the Exile? Did he perhaps ruin his malevolent plans?

So many questions… not many answers…

I sighed and shook my head, trying to take the tiredness away… I looked around the empty seats from the train, only Serafall and I are here on the train since it's a personal train we could say. I turn lazily my head to where the driver's room is. I'm actually trying to do something to ignore my eyes that are pleading me to take a nap. But I don't want.

I turn my head to look at the mirror that is behind me, looking the moon intently, Serafall told me that here in the Underworld is adjusted to flow as the same time as the human world. If here's night time, then in my world is also night time. Nice touch.

 **[Still thinking about that?]** A familiar voice rang in my mind.

I grunted. "Yeah…" Was my only response not looking away from the window. "Do you know what the hell is he?" I asked with a yawn, of course, she knows who I'm talking about.

 **[… No, I don't. We don't have a lot of information to take a guess… But if whatever you told me is right. Then, the Maous knows about The Exile. They are probably the only ones that have information about him.]** Reshiram explained.

I sighed. I can't believe this. This guy only needed one night to make me act like this.

 **[Honestly, you are not the only one… that is worried.]** Reshiram says getting my attention. **[I don't know the reason that I can't see him… this can't be your imagination since Serafall knows about him, and also those bruises that you made during your sleep. Then we-]**

"Hold on!" I stopped her. "What are you talking about? I didn't make this bruises it was because the Exile attacked me!" I exclaimed.

 **[Keisuke… That's the reason that the Nekomata and I tried to wake you up. You were hitting yourself, badly.]** Reshiram explained. The hell? **[But probably, yours would make more sense. You're not the type of humans that likes to be punished by someone else or by himself.]** Reshiram says. Well… it's good that Reshiram doesn't look at me like a masochist.

 **[… Wait… I remember something…]** Reshiram quickly says making my eyes widen a little.

 **[The day you went with your friends to kill the stray Devil… I felt a strange power… A dark power. I could hear whispers… those whispers are actually the reason I wake up from my slumber. The reason that I could stay contact with you.]** Reshiram explained.

"Maybe it was him..." I muttered. "But if it was him… then what the hell he was doing there?" I asked with another yawn escaping from my lips.

 **[I don't know, maybe he was waiting for you.]** Reshiram tried to take a guess. **[It would also make sense that-]**

" **Kei-taaan** **are you still awake…?"** A familiar voice says making me turn to look at my side just in time to see Serafall slowly stretching her arms and a cute yawn escaping from her lips.

"Yeah… Did I wake you up?" I asked looking at the sleepy Maou.

"MMMM!" Serafall pouted. "Yes, you did! I was sleeping peacefully!" Serafall crossed her arms and turned around with her eyes closed and her pout still present.

"…Sorry." I apologized making my master turn to look at me with a concerned look.

"Kei-tan are you okay?" Serafall asked.

"Yeah I am." I quickly answered looking away from her. "Why?"

"Because you are not the type of person that apologize so easily," Serafall says. "My adorable Kei-tan would say something like..." Serafall stopped turning her gaze back to the front and coughing on her fist and harrumphed lightly, bobbing her head she turns around and greets me with a shocked expression, my shocked expression. "EEEEEH?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU POOPY DEVIL!" Serafall yelled waving her arms frantically and trying to imitate my voice… which of course she failed. But it was really adorable.

Wait.

"Poopy?" I repeated, making Serafall stop waving her arms and nod with determination.

I just sighed. "I see… sorry…" I apologized again. Jeez, when did I start to act like this?! What now? I sit in the bathroom and cry like a-

"NNNNN!" Serafall pouted again. "There it is again! Don't apologize you dummy!" Serafall scolded me.

"Serafall… I'm not in the-"

"Nooo! Do your thing! " Serafall exclaimed I just gritted my teeth trying to ignore her complaints. "I want my Kei-taaaan baaaaack!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS CRAP ALRIGHT?!" I shouted in her face making her flinch and look at me with a shocked expression.

I softened my gaze after I understood the thing I had done. Sighing I shook my head and looked away from her shocked expression, ashamed that I just screamed on her face. "…I-I'm so-"

"N-No, it's okay…" Serafall quickly says interrupting me, and now I feel like a jerk. Way to go Keisuke, way to go.

I just rested my face on my palm trying to erase that memory from my head, after a few seconds I felt something wrap around my arm, I knew it was my master. Who has her head resting on my arm while her arms are wrapped around me.

"I should be the one apologizing…" Serafall says making me move my face away from my hand and turn my gaze at Serafall who is still clinging on my arm. "… I shouldn't act like this when we are in a serious situation… I should be supporting you on this… but I was just making it worse… I'm sorry for being a bad King…" Serafall whispered the last part. Making me cringe at the sound of her voice.

"Hey don't say that…" I whispered softly, moving my arm away from her grasp and quickly bringing her into a hug which she quickly returned."… You are not a bad King, on the contrary, you are the best King I have ever met… you are just trying to cheer me up, which I'm really thankful for. I shouldn't have yelled at you…" I whispered resting my chin on top of her head.

I could feel how her hug tightened around my waist I could feel her silky hair touching my skin as her head was under my chin. "You really mean it?" Serafall says her voice getting muffed. But still I could hear how she changed the tone of a little girl who wants a toy.

"Every single word." There we go! My corny line!

And we stayed like this the whole time. Keeping us warm together… I could feel her breath bounce in my chest. I was actually starting to feel a little awkward… I'm not the type of guys that likes to hug other if my master wants a hug, then I will do it.

After a few more minutes of, peaceful silence I ruined with one of my charming yawns.

Serafall giggle. "Tired?" Serafall asked not moving away from her spot.

With another yawn I answered. "Yeah… I just slept like ten minutes…" I answered.

Serafall stayed quiet for a while, maybe letting my words bounce inside her mind. Finally, Serafall makes a move, she moves a little away from me breaking the hug in the process, I watched with a brow raised, watching all her movements carefully. Finally sitting two seats away from me, she looks at me with her adorable smile and pats her thighs.

"Go on," Serafall says patting her thighs. "You can sleep here~!"

I just stared at her thighs… I have to admit, they look really seductive. Probably in the second place, heck Xuelan hands down everyone. The best legs in the world. But Serafall also has good meat over there!

…

I-I don't know what I just said to be honest.

"Uh…" Was my only response, looking away from her well-made legs. "Thanks but… I can sleep like this…" I answered making her pout.

"Nuuu~! I want my adorable Queen on my legs! Now~!"

'Well, that sounded really-'

Before I could finish my thoughts my head was grabbed by two soft hands and they were pulling me downwards, and finally my cheek landed on something soft.

Looking through the corner of my eyes, I could spot that in fact, my head was on top of her thighs.

They were actually… soft. Really soft. Her milky skin… the silky texture… the- I'm turning into a pervert now.

"Are you comfortable Kei-tan~?" Serafall says making my eyes widen.

I grit my teeths and looked away, trying my best not to blush. I would move her legs but… She's going to put me down… again.

"Hey, Serafall…" I suddenly asked with a small yawn escaping from my lips.

"Hmm?" Was her only response, her hand brushing on my disheveled hair.

I gulped. "Y-You are not hiding things from me, right…?" I asked. "I mean, nothing that involves me…" I quickly added.

Serafall stopped brushing my hair making me slightly nervous, I was, about to look up but I was suddenly stopped when Serafall got close to my cheek and give me a quick peck.

"No. I'm not Kei-tan," Serafall assured me, resuming on brushing my hair.

I was about to say something else, but the only thing came from my mouth was a yawn. My eyes were getting slowly closed.

The only sound I could hear was my master humming softly.

Ah, she really has a nice voice… I hope she doesn't-

 **RGRGRGRGRGRG!**

…The hell was that?

It sounded like a damn dinosaur roaring in pain.

"Whoops~!" Serafall suddenly says making me look up to see a small blush on her face. "Your adorable master is hungry~!" Serafall says patting her belly.

"Did you seriously not eat…?" I asked.

Serafall shook her head. "Nope~!" Serafall exclaimed happily.

"Why are you happy anyways?!" I snapped.

Serafall, however, did not answer, she was putting an adorable thinking position, finally she snapped her finger and looks down to me with a smile. "I have an idea Kei-tan! Let's go and eat something in the Underworld~!" Serafall exclaimed happily.

"Eh? But what about my-"

"Pfff~! Don't woooorry~! Everything is going to be fineeee~!" Serafall assured me. "In fact, probably this is going to help you calm down a little!"

I sighed there's no way I can convince this woman. "Fine… But only we are going to eat and that's it! Fine?" I say.

Serafall nodded happily. "Okay dokey~! But what are we going to eat?" Serafall asked making a cute thinking pose.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't know, this is your idea." Was my only response. "I'll leave that to you." I answered and closed my eyes.

"NNNN!" My master pouted. "I can't do this alone! I need your help!" Serafall exclaimed. "I need your help, I don't want our date to be boooriing~!" Serafall exclaimed making my eyes shot open.

"EEEEH?!" I shrieked quickly moving away from my master legs. "T-This is not a date! We are just going to eat!" I stammered.

My master crossed her arms above her breasts and her pout deepened more. "Don't be a big dummy! Of course, this is a date! We are eating in the night and we are alone!" Serafall exclaimed.

I could feel my cheeks burn each second, turning away from her to hide my blush I asked. "Well… you choose since you are the only one who has the money…" I answered, honestly she should be the one choosing the restaurant. "But! Make sure it's one with not a lot of people… I don't want to bring a lot of attention." I muttered.

Serafall sighed. "Fineee! Oh! Maybe when we finish eating, we can go shopping lots and lots of things and maybe later we can…~!"

Aaaaand there she goes. She's lost in her own world.

I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Ignoring all the things my master is saying right now.

I still can't believe I'm doing this…

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"Didn't I told you a place where is not a lot of people?" I growled out.

Right now we are in a restaurant. A restaurant for reach people we could say. Of course, before we decided to enter here we had to change to noble clothes. We had also asked for our food, of course, I went for a sake and

Don't even ask how I'm wearing nobles clothes.

But I'm wearing the same thing I used in Riser's wedding. The only difference is that this one is clean and not tattered.

"Teehee~!" My master used her palm to cover her smile. "Whoopsy~! I thought it was empty~!" Serafall says with an innocent tone.

I just sent a glare to her eyes. "Funny." Was my only response making her pout. "Why did you chose this place anyways?" I asked looking around the restaurant with a brow raised.

"Because it's a date, duh~!" Serafall answered. "For now~!" Serafall added getting my attention.

I looked at her with my eyebrow still raised. "For now?" I repeated.

Serafall hearing this nodded happily. "Yes! For now becauuusee~!" Serafall stopped standing up and making a dramatic pose, getting a lot of attention. Great. "This soon is going to be the most romantic~ adorable~ and amazing date around the Underworld~!" Serafall screamed with pride.

I turn my gaze around to see that everyone is looking at us curiously, and envy. Of course, those are the male Devils who ae glaring at me. Turning my gaze back at Serafall who is still making Magical girl poses. "Oi! Stop doing that!" I whispered enough for her to hear it.

"Mmm? What are you talking about Kei-tan?" Serafall asked still doing the magical poses.

"Stop embarrassing yourself!" I hissed.

Serafall looked at me with a shocked expression. "W-What! But-!"

"I said stop. Now." I warned again making her cross her arms with a pout. But she quickly shook it off.

My eyes widened when I remembered something important. 'Shit! How could I forget something like that?!' I thought shocked.

"Serafall," I called out. Making my master turn to look at me quickly, surprised that the tone of my voice.

"What is it…?" Serafall asked me curiously, her eyes showing concern.

"The Exile told me something shocking…" I muttered making her eyes widen, and her expression turned to serious.

"What did he told you?" Serafall asked her tone changing to seriousness.

.

.

.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

…

"Are you serious?" Well, she didn't waste a lot of time to answer my question.

"…Yes." Serafall answered.

"Because the weirdo told me that you are more older than… that." I answered.

"Don't trust him! He's trying to fool you, my adorable Queen!" Serafall lied. "He's just jealous!"

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of…" Serafall trailed off. "Jealous off…Umm… He's really jealous because he's not adorable as me! He's more older than I am!"

"You are One thousand four hundred ninety-nine years old." I pointed out.

My master eyes widened and a small blush appeared on her face. "W-What! T-T-T-That's not true! Kei-tan I swear that I'm twenty-two!" Serafall says. "You have to believe meeeee!"

"You are a horrible liar." I blurted out making my master look at me in shock.

"K-Kei-tan!" My master whispered. "My… My cute Queen doesn't trust me…! I-I…! Eeeeeep~!"

Aaaand there she goes.

I just looked at the 'sad' Maou. Of course, she's acting. She wants me to take back my words, but, of course, I'm not going to fall so easily on her acts.

After a few minutes of her fake sobs, my master slowly looks up to me. "D-Don't you feel bad?"

"Yes, I do," I answered. "I feel bad at your horrible show." Was my only response.

My master gasped and stands up but did not say a word, she was just staring at me in shock.

Finally, she sits down on her chair and looks away from me with an 'hmm!' escaping from her lips.

"Food is ready." The waiter says making me turn around to see him in fact, with our food on his hands. Putting my plate in front of me, and my sake. I watched how the waiter did the same with the childish Maou, who is still looking away from me with a pout.

"Please, enjoy the food." The waiter says with a bow. I just nodded my head, while Serafall didn't say a word, heck she didn't even send one of her adorable smiles to the waiter. Sighing I just grabbed one of my plated forks and knives and started to cut my meat and take a bite.

'This is actually good..' I thought taking another bite and swallowing my food, I turn my gaze to my sake and took a sip. With a satisfied sigh escaping from my lips, I turned my gaze back at Serafall who is still… looking away from me.

…

"Oi…" I called out, of course, I didn't receive an answer. "Your food is getting cold," I added pointing at her piece of meat with my fork only to be greeted by the silence.

"Hey, are you mad?" I asked. Well, that was a stupid question… I watched how my master didn't do anything… She just kept pouting and looking away from my gaze.

My right eye twitched. 'Is she seriously going act like this…?' I thought looking at the angry Maou.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, if you want to play like this, then be my guest," I muttered cutting the meat with a frown on m face.

"Mmmmm….!" Serafall muffed making me look up to see her still looking away from me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back at my food, taking a piece of meat with my fork, I-

"MMMMM!" Serafall muffed loudly making me sigh tiredly.

Turning my gaze up again lazily I asked. "What?"

"…" Serafall didn't say a word and her food still intact, making me pinch the bridge of my nose angrily.

"Look, if you don't eat you are going to get more hungry than before and cry all the time, now eat. Your food is getting cold." I said. Jeez, this woman surely is childish!

Surprising Serafall opened one of her purple eyes and stares at my tired expression. With her pout deepening more, she turns her head around to face the food, with the pout still present and grabs her fork and knife.

I nodded my head, glad that at least she's going to eat, I took another bite of my food with a small sip of my drink. Feeling how the drink was-

 **Trummm…!**

A small faint sound rang in my ears, I turn my gaze at the windows of the restaurant. To see if I heard right, only to be wrong. I thought it was raining, I swear I heard a thundering echo outside the restaurant.

"Oi Serafall, did you hear…" I trailed off when I saw what my master was doing right now.

'Are you kidding me…?' I resist the urge to facepalm at her attitude. Heck, everyone was looking at us curiously and I really understand that it's really weird the most cheerful Maou be in this state.

Serafall was obviously still with her pout, using her fork to play with the food, but that wasn't made me sigh tiredly. On top of her head, was a gray cloud with small drops of rain falling on top of her head, with small lightning falling randomly. How the hell is she doing that anyways?! Is an illusion?

Groaning, I slammed my fork and the knife on the table, making everything that is on top of the table bounce a little. "Alright, what I need to do to make you happy again?" I asked.

Serafall simply looked at me with her pout, but she quickly looked away taking something from her breasts, a pen, and a notepad. Serafall started to write on the notepad and looking at me every second but then she quickly looked away from me. Finally, she puts the notepad in the middle of the table letting me read whatever she had written on the paper.

 **Feed me! X-(**

…

I slowly look up at the grumpy Maou. "Are you serious?" I asked the first question that I had in my head.

The only response I've got is another note.

 **Yes! x(**

What am I saying? Of course, she's serious! Well, honestly I don't know if either she was acting serious or was acting childish.

Groaning I stood up from the table and grabbed my chair, putting it besides Serafall who is eyeing my moves carefully. Taking a seat, I grabbed her fork and knife from her hands and started to cut her meat.

"The things I do for you…" I muttered under my breath cutting her piece of meat. Stabbing the food with the fork, I turned my gaze back at Serafall. "Open up," I muttered putting the fork centimeters away from her mouth, while I used my other hand below the fork, making sure the piece of meat doesn't fall to my clothes or hers.

Finally, Serafall looks at the fork for a few seconds, then she turns her gaze at me, looking me intently through my eyes, and she just kept repeating the same thing… Finally after one minute of silence, Serafall's attitude changed for grumpy into cheerful again, opening her mouth and eating the piece of meat.

"Mmm!" Serafall gushed with her eyes closed, tasting the piece of meat that is inside her mouth. Finally, she opens her eyes and looks up to me with her usual cheerful smiles. "That was yummy yummy~!"

I raised a brow. "Really now? I thought it would taste awful since it was getting cold." I muttered.

"It's not cold yet, so be quickly my adorable servant, feed your adorable King!" Serafall ordered opening her mouth and closing her eyes waiting patiently.

I narrowed my eyes. I wanted to say no since this is really weird but then, she's going to turn into the depressed mode, so I'll have to do this…

The time really passed very fast, I was doing the same thing, cutting some meat and put it inside her mouth. While Serafall was chewing her food, I was doing the same thing with my food, taking the opportunity to eat and drink of my sake. We were getting a lot of stares making me nervous… but I just ignore them. This was a….D-Date! With Serafall, and she's right. We can't let this get ruined.

Finally Serafall paid for the food, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the restaurant. Taking me to the streets of the Underworld.

"O-Oi slow down!" I called out, trying not to fall on top of my master. Thankfully my words were heard by my master who stopped running. Now she's clinging on my arm, with her soft breasts pressing on my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at the happy Maou.

Serafall simply winked at me. "We are going to one of my favorites places~!" Serafall exclaimed happily.

"Really?" I asked making her nod happily.

"Yup~!" Serafall was her only response, resting her head on my arm and hugging my arm more tightly.

'I thought we are only going to eat…' I thought, cursing under my breath. Not gonna lie, I'm enjoying this… but… I just want to know what in the hell The Exile wants for me. I want to know more about him, know what the hell he's planning, I want to-

I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Serafall who was humming, turning my gaze at my master I watched how her head was resting on my arm with her eyes closed and a smile adorning her face, enjoying her time… enjoying her time with me…

…

'Well… Maybe having fun with my adorable master wouldn't hurt anyone…' I thought with a small smile on my lips looking at the happy Maou.

Since I don't know where are we going, I decided to let Serafall take the lead. I could see far away a lot of lights, the more we get closer the more I could see the huge buildings around the place, and, in fact, they are actually stores. _A lot_ of stores. And also some restaurants. But some of the weren't elegant as the one we went to eat.

We stopped standing in the middle of the mall, I think. I turned my gaze at my master. "Well? Where are we going…?" I asked.

"Mmmmm…" Serafall looked all the buildings while humming, trying to find an interesting building to stay. After a few minutes, Serafall turned to look at me with a smile. "Let's just walk for now," Serafall suggested.

I only nodded. Walking in the streets watching all the stores and the articles that are selling through the windows.

But one store caught my eye.

That store, in fact, was in front of me, and probably the one that caught my attention.

It was a sword store.

'I need swords…' I thought inside my head, turning my gaze at Serafall who has her eyes shining like stars, raising my brow I slowly look up and what I see just makes me sigh.

What else would catch Serafall attention? Magical Girl things. Yeah.

"Kei-tan! Look! Look! Look!" Serafall shouted happily pointing grabbing my arm and jumping like a child while pointing with her other hand the Magical Store. "We need to go~! Now!" Serafall shouted happily.

"Uh…" Was the only thing that came from my mouth, honestly. I don't want to go. Not my type of stores. "I want to go that Sword store..." I muttered pointing to the sword store that is far away from me.

Serafall pouted. "MMMMM! No, it's so boring! Let's go to the Magical Store!" Serafall shouted.

"Like hell I will go there!" I exclaimed pointing to the offended store. "Let's go to the sword store!"

"No! Magical Store!"

"No! Sword Store!"

"Magical Store!"

"Sword Store!"

"Noooooooo! Maaaagicaaaal Stoooore!" Serafall whined jumping like a child that wants a toy.

"ARG! Look! Just give me some money and I will go by myself to the store!" I exclaimed.

"NNNNN! No! If you go by yourself, you'll get lost or end up in your house! You big dummy!" Serafall stated.

"EEEEEHH!? NO, I WILL NOT YOU LITTLE OLD HAG!" I exclaimed making my master gasp.

"I-I'm not old!" Serafall says. "I-I only have… One hundred…" Serafall trailed off understanding what she was about to say small tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh shit…" I cursed under my breath. "W-Wait! D-Don't cry! Y-You are not old!" I assured her watching how she looks up to me with her puppy eyes and her lower lip quivering.

"R-Really…?" Serafall whispered sniffing.

"Yeah! You are probably the youngest and charming woman I ever met!" I exclaimed.

Please tell me it worked out!

Thank the Maous it worked out, I watched how my master starting to giggle with a blush on her cheeks, putting her palms on her cheeks Serafall turned away from me with a big smile. "Teehee~! Stop it Kei-tan! You are making me blush~!" Serafall gushed.

"Uhh…" I trailed off scratching the back of my neck. "So… Can I go to the sword store…?" I asked wishing that my master would accept.

Serafall didn't turn around maybe thinking about an answer. Finally after a few seconds Serafall turned around with a pout. "Fineee~! You can go, but don't get lost." Serafall says.

I hold back my anger, I couldn't waste this opportunity. "Alright." Was my only response.

I watched how my master opened the some bottoms of her Noble outfit, showing a little her breast and making me turn around quickly with a blush on my face.

"Here." Serafall says getting my attention back, I watched how Serafall stretched giving me some money, which I gladly grabbed. "There is some money for you to buy swords. I will be waiting for you here!" Serafall says walking closely to me Serafall stood on her tip toes and planted me a quick kiss. "Take care." With that, Serafall rushed to her favorite store.

Sighing, I slowly turn my gaze at the sword store with narrowed eyes.

'How the hell I can get lost?' I thought. 'The store is, in fact, in front of me. I just need to walk a few meters then, I will be inside.' I thought with a small smirk, and making my way to the sword store, I just don't have to look away from it and I will be just-

 **THUMB!**

"Oi! Watch it!" I exclaimed glaring at the Devil who just bumped on my shoulder. Che the bastard didn't even said 'I'sorry for bumping you.' Whatever, I have something important to do and it's-

 **THUMB!**

"EEEH?!" I shrieked in surprise watching how another Devil bumped on me. "The hell is wrong-!"

 **THUMB!**

'Alright! The hell is happening?!' I thought angrily, looking up to spot in fact that the streets are full of devils walking aimlessly to the store or to another road. Where did those bastards appear suddenly?!

'Shit! Where the hell is the sword store?!' I thought shocked, I tried to find the familiar building, but I couldn't spot it with all this Devils surrounding me!

I clicked my tongue. "Alright… I was walking all the way north, So I just have to continue that way…" I muttered nodding my head to my great Idea. I started to walk, bumping with other Devils, but I ignore it. I have something important to do and I don't have time to send glares to these idiots.

'Where is it…?!' I thought angrily, I have been walking a lot right now. Did the building just disappeared?! Or what?!

"Wait!" I shouted. "I can see it!" Without wasting time, I rushed forwards not looking away from the familiar building. "Yeah, it's gotta be here! I remember those signs!" I exclaimed. Jeez glad I just found them, it would be a pain in the ass to find a lost building!

Without wasting time, I pushed the doors open with a sigh getting a cold welcome of the air conditioner. The place was actually full of people, well not that full but good enough.

"I-I made it…" I muttered. Bobbing my head, I look to my left to see a Devil who is waving at me with a smile on his face. He was in the counter. Without wasting time, I made my way to the counter, ready to buy at least one or two katanas.

But the question that I have on mind is. Where are the swords? Shouldn't they leave them around the building so the people can see them and buy them? Or they are scared for someone to steal their swords? Are they really that famous?

Sighing I stopped in front of the guy who is still smiling at me, I was looking at his clothes actually. They were really weird, or at least something I didn't expect for a Sword Seller. He was wearing a red shirt that has white horizontal lines and a nametag on his left pectoral, with black pants that are keeping tight thanks to the black belt around his waist, he also has black shoes and finally a hat. In the middle of the hat was written. 'Akuma-naldo.'

"Welcome to Akuma-naldo!" The sword seller says his smile growing up a little more. "May I take your order?"

I blinked, twice. "Uh… I want three katanas." I ordered, I hope they can let me see the swords.

The worker, however, looked at me with a raised brow. "Pardon me sir? Can you repeat your order again…?"

Grunting I answered. "I say that I want three swords," I repeated. "If I can see them, better," I added.

"Errm, sorry sir. But we don't sell swords here…" The counter guy trailed off making me look at him with wide eyes.

"Eh?" I looked at him with a raised brow. "What are you talking about? This is a sword store, I have seen you sign from far away!" I exclaimed pointing to the exit.

"This is a fast-food restaurant…" The counter guy answered scratching the back of his neck and a nervous smile on his face.

"EEEEH?!" I shrieked making him flinch. "Don't give me that crap! You know for how long I had to walk to made my way over here?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"S-Sorry sir… but we don't-!"

"I have walked for a long damn time to get in here! And you tell me that you don't sell swords?! Bullshit right over here!" I exclaimed angrily.

The counter guy eyes narrowed. "Sir, I don't like the way you are speaking here, I will kindly ask you to get out of the line. You are just wasting other clients time."

"And I will kindly ask you to bring just three damn katanas! You are wasting my damn time here!" I shot back.

"Sir for the last time! We don't have swords here! We just sell damn hamburgers! You just got lost!"

You…! YOU!

"EEEEEHHH?! BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING THEM!" I roared angrily. "SHOW ME THE DAMN SWORDS YOU SHITTY SELLER!"

" **Alright, what's with all this commotion!"** A young female voice shouted making me turn to look around. In front of me was a small girl with blue eyes and blonde hair that looked like drills, and she was wearing some noble clothes and in her hands was a bag of food.

The girl gasped pointing a finger at me. "I-It's you!" Surprising the girl bowed at me. "It's an honor seeing you again, Queen of Leviathan-sama."

That got everyone in the sword store gasp in surprise, shock and horror.

"Is he the Queen of Leviathan-sama?!"

"I-Impossible!"

"Why him?!"

"Yeah! Why Leviathan-sama would choose someone with horrible sense of direction?!"

I gritted my teeths at the last comment, but I shrug it off. Turning my gaze back at the blonde girl, I asked. "Do I know you?"

The blonde girl quickly looks up to me with wide eyes. "W-What?! You don't remember me?!" The girl asked shocked.

"No." Was my only response, watching how her right eye twitched.

"I-It's okay! As a Queen of Leviathan-sama is normal that you don't have time to memorize the names of all the Devils…!" The girl says, before I could say something, the blonde girl quickly coughed on her fist and bowed. "My name is Ravel Phenex. A pleasure meeting you again, Queen of Leviathan-sama." The girl now named Ravel introduced herself.

My eyes widened. "Wait! I remember you! You are the Bishop of the Yakitori!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at the small girl.

" **Ravel-sama!"** Another female voice shouted making the two of us turn to look at the doors, to see in fact the same girl with a half mask and a motorcyclist outfit and another girl that I have only seen in Rias and Riser Rating Game. This girl has light brown hair and green eyes, her outfit was combined between differents types of armor, between a Knight armor and a Samurai armor, and finally she's wearing a headband that goes across her hair and forehead.

"Oh, thanks the Maous that we finally found you, Princess Ravel!" The knight says pressing a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart.

"Yeah… I thought for a second that we lost you…" The girl with the half mask says. After a few seconds, the girl looks up to me with her eye widened in surprise. "It's you!"

"Uhh… Hey." I greeted them.

"What are you doing here, Queen of Leviathan-sama?" Ravel asked me tilting her head.

I pointed a finger at the shitty seller who is looking at me in shock. "That idiot, is hiding some Katanas that I want to buy!" I answered I noticed through the corner of my eyes that the female knight looks up with glint on her green orbs.

The girl with the mask chuckled. "Well, I don't think in a burger shop they would sell some katanas." Was her sarcastic response making me glare at her.

"Isabela! That's not the day to talk to the Queen of Leviathan-sama!" Ravel hissed, making the girl named Isabela shrugged her shoulders. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ravel turns to look at me with a bow. "My apologies from my friends behavior. As you can see, she really loves to joke around. I would thank you if you forgive her." Ravel apologized.

I raised a brow at her comment. "Uhh, sure…" Was my only response.

"Excuse me…" The girl with the armor says making me turn to look at her. "My apologies to interrupt your conversation, White Hero. But did I heard correctly? Do you want to buy katanas?" The armored asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I need at least two katanas to fight," I answered.

"You don't know where the store is?" Ravel asked tilting her head slightly.

I grunted. "Well, this was supposed to be the store, but it seems that they moved the building to another place," I answered making the three girls sweatdrop. "Do you three perhaps where is the store?" I asked.

"Of course we know!" The female knight suddenly says. "We can take you there, White Hero!" The knight says making Ravel sigh.

"Karlamine… we can't. Remember that we need to deliver his hamburger to Onii-sama." Ravel says pointing at the plastic bag on her hands.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Wait, why Riser need your help to buy a mere hamburger?" I asked.

Ravel sighed again. "It seems that Hyoudou-sama…" When her lips left those words her cheeks starting to change to red. But quickly shook it off. "S-S-Sorry! As I was saying, your brother left Onii-sama with a huge fear against dragons. Not leaving his house after his loss…" Ravel answered.

'Well, that sucks…' I thought.

"Princess Ravel! I think we should escort the White Hero to the sword shop!" Karlamine says again trying to convince Ravel. "A warrior always need a sword on their travels!" Karlamine added making me raise a brow.

Biting her thumb, Ravel looked at the floor with narrowed eyes, thinking about Ravel words. Finally after a few seconds Ravel sighed and nodded. "Fine, we are going to escort The Queen of Leviathan-sama to the sword store." Ravel accepted turning her gaze at me and ignoring the happy squeak of Karlamine. "Can you follow us?" Ravel asked me.

I nodded. "Lead the way." Was my only response following the three girls from behind.

* * *

 **Ravel P.O.V**

"Jeez, about time…" Roronoa-sama says watching all the weapons hanging on the walls curiously.

We had finally arrived at the store after a long walk, hopefully, we are not going to late to deliver my Onii-sama's burger… I hope it's not cold. While we were guiding the White Hero to the store, we decided to ask him about Xuelan, who is right now a free Rook. His response was that she's living with him, much to our surprise. Everyone thought after being free of Onii-sama she was going to start a new life and get away from everyone. But it seems that Xuelan decided to stay with Roronoa-sama.

Karlamine gasped in surprise. "This is beautiful! Princess Ravel, look! There's a claymore over there!" Karlamine squeaked with stars on her eyes. "Look at that broadsword! Thar shield! That…"

"There she goes…" Isabela muttered with a sigh watching at the Karlamine who instantly teleported to the other side of the store.

"Is she alright…?" Roronoa-sama asked looking at Karlamine with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yes… she's always like this when she finds ancient weapons." I explained making Roronoa-sama bobbed his head. "Where's the seller…?" I muttered looking around the spot, trying to spot the one who sells the weapons.

"Found him," Isabela says pointing a finger to the counter to see that in fact, there's the sword seller who was fast asleep.

I crossed my arms and stared at the seller. "How can someone sleep in the middle of his work! That's something unforgivable!" I muttered angrily.

Roronoa-sama, however, started to walk where the counter is making both Isabela and I follow him from behind. Stopping beside him, we watched how Roronoa-sama stared at the seller with a brow raised.

"I want to buy a sword." Was Roronoa's request, making the seller jerk away.

"Eh uhu?!" The seller muttered, blinking, trying to take the tiredness away after a few seconds, his gaze turned back at Roronoa-sama and changed his expression with a big smile.

A big f _ake_ smile.

"OH! YEAH OF COURSE!" The seller chimed in, with his fake smile growing more. "Welcome to my store! We have a lot of different weapons, please choose anything you want!" Was his only response.

"I want a katana, a good one." Roronoa-sama requested.

"Oh, you came to the right place! Hold on a sec!" The seller says moving away from the counter and walking to the door that is right behind him. After a few seconds of silence, the seller got out from the door with a katana on his hands.

"This is the best katana we have here!" The seller says putting the sword gently on the counter. Actually it looks really beautiful the sheath was dark-blue… and that's it, unfortunately, I can't see the most amazing part of a sword.

Roronoa-sama stared at the sword for a moment, nodding Roronoa-sama looks up to meet the gaze of the seller. "How much?"

"three hundred thousand yens!" The seller answered.

Oh my… that sword is really expensive.

"I only have hundred thousand yens," Roronoa-sama says making the seller look at him with wide eyes.

Finally recovering from his shock, the seller clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Great… Another amateur." The seller muttered it seems that Roronoa-sama didn't hear it. "The only thing I can sell you is two cheap swords." The seller says with an irritated expression.

Roronoa-sama shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me." Was his only response.

The seller pointed to the corner, making everyone turn and see three barrels with a bunch of swords. "There are the swords, go grab the one you like the most." Was his only response.

Without wasting time, Roronoa-sama walked where the barrels are getting followed by Isabela me and finally Karlamine who stopped looking at the weapons that are hanging around the place.

"Do you know what sword to take, White Hero?" Karlamine asked.

Roronoa-sama shrugged. "We will see…" Was his only response.

"If I can give my opinion, White Hero, you should find a sword that is durable," Karlamine suggested. "Do not worry! I will lend a hand and help you find the best sword!" Karlamine added, banging a fist on her chest.

Roronoa-sama nodded his head in appreciation.

Finally, stopping in front of the barrels, Roronoa didn't waste time to go and search for a weapon in the barrels, Karlamine quickly went for the other barrel.

"Should we help them?" Isabela asks looking at me with her brow raised.

I nodded my head. "Yes, let's see if we can find a powerful sword for Roronoa-sama!" I exclaimed getting a nod, we went for the final barrel.

And we went like this, hearing all the conversation of Karlamine talking about how to have an excellent weapon and how to treat it very well. Honestly, I'm not in this type of things, I don't like weapons at all. I don't see anything special on them, they are just a piece of-

"Hmmm." I was interrupted from my thoughts when Roronoa-sama hummed softly his eyes narrowed and looking intently at one sword.

"What is it?" Isabela asked crossing her arms and looking at Roronoa-sama curiously.

However, Roronoa-sama didn't answer her question, he was just staring at the sword. Finally after a few seconds, Roronoa-sama pulled out the sword. The scabbard has a weird design… It was black with some crimson red splashed around the scabbard, the handle is black while the braid was crimson red too. It was beautiful in its own way…

"Interesting…" Karlamine muttered looking at the sword intently. "The design is really familiar… But I don't remember quite well… where I have seen it before…" Karlamine whispered scratching her chin.

"Maybe you should buy it," Isabela says with a shrug. "The scabbard has an awesome design, who knows, how the blade looks like," Isabela says.

Karlamine, however, didn't like Isabela statement. "It's not all with design, Isabela! The most important thing of a sword is that the blade is sharp and durable!" Karlamine explained making Isabela raised her hands, trying to calm Karlamine.

Nodding my head, I turn my gaze at the seller who is looking away from us and reading a magazine. "Excuse me! How much does these katana cost?" I asked pointing at the Katana that is resting on Roronoa-sama palms.

The seller turned lazily his gaze at us, when his eyes fell towards the katana he gasped in shock. "F-Fifty thousands…" The seller stammered his forehead getting covered by sweat. Is he okay?

"What? Really? That's cool!" Isabela says with a grin plastered on her face, turning her face on Roronoa-sama she continues. "You should defiantly buy that sword!"

"…" Roronoa-sama, however, didn't respond, he was staring at the sword intently like his life depended on it. What's wrong?

"I have this… weird feeling…" Karlamine muttered, pressing a hand on her stomach while looking at the sheathed katana. "All that feeling coming through the sword…"

"Maybe I should take out the blade," Roronoa-sama stated.

[Good idea.] Was our only response.

We watched how Roronoa-sama grabbed the sword with his two palms, his eyes darting on the sword… Finally, Roronoa-sama does the obvious thing you-

"WAIT STOOOOP!" The seller screamed making the four of us flinch in surprise. "I…I… I CAN'T SELL IT!" The seller roared making the three of our eyes widen in surprise.

"W-What?! But why not?!" I exclaimed. "You told us that the sword costs fifty thousand yens! We have the money!"

The seller, however, looked away with a sad gaze, scratching the back of his neck. "You see, that sword is by far more different than the others ones around here…"

"This sword is cursed." Roronoa-sama interfered looking at the scabbard with narrowed eyes.

W-What?!

"Aha! I knew it!" Karlamine exclaimed, slamming her fist on her palm. "I knew I was getting a bad feeling on that sword!"

"Are you serious?" Isabela says with her hands resting on her hips, looking at the sword with a raised brow. "I call bullshit, give me a good reason that the sword is cursed."

"We are in the Underworld." Was Roronoa-sama response. "A place that is supposed not to exist."

Isabela eyes widened and scratched the back of her neck, a small blush on her cheeks. "G-Good point."

"I have this question in mind, though…" Karlamine muttered, turning her gaze at the seller with eyes narrowed and crossing her hands. "Why do you have such dangerous weapon in a common store like this one? And the worst part is, you are selling it where the cheapest swords are."

I nodded my head, looking at the seller with narrowed eyes and resting my hand son my hips. "She's right! Someone could buy that sword and hurt himself! Even worst, hurt or kill someone!" I exclaimed.

"W-W-Wait! I tried to get rid of the sword! I promise!" The seller stammered raising his hands, trying to calm us down. "But… I was afraid that someone could find the sword and take it!"

"What is the swords name?" Karlamine asked.

Gulping the shop owner answered. "I-It's a Muramasa…" The owner answered making Karlamine gasp and Roronoa-sama's eyes widen a little.

"I-Impossible!" Karlamine exclaimed her hands on covering her mouth in shock. "White Hero, you shouldn't take that sword out of his scabbard!" Karlamine exclaimed.

"Why?" Was the first thing that came from my mind.

Karlamine turned to look at me with still her eyes wide. "My princess! That types of sword are really well known because of their curse! They are really rare to find them, but really well known among the swordsman! The sword is really powerful, powerful enough to cut anything like it's just a piece of cheese, yet it comes for a greater toll." Karlamine explained. "Once the sword is sheathed away from his scabbard, it needs to taste the blood of their enemy before you could put it back if you don't then you are going to turn into a bloodthirsty murderer or even die!" Karlamine explained.

"S-She's right! I'm actually surprised that the kid knew that the sword is cursed! How did you know?!" The seller asked looking at Roronoa-sama who is inspecting the blade of the sword carefully.

"I can feel it." Was his only response, his eyes looking intently at the blade of the sword.

"Just feel it…?" The seller pondered on his words, looking at the counter intently.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The seller screamed in horror. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOOOING?! YOU JUST TOOK THE SWORD OUT OF IT'S SCABBARD! NOW YOU ARE CURSED! CURSEEED!" The seller shouted. "OH MAOUS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I JUST KILLED SOMEBODY!"

And the seller is right, the sword was out of its scabbard, the katana is curved and it looked really beautiful the steel was, well made. I could look at my own reflection perfectly. Yet I can't take a guess if the steel is either black or a different deep color…

"Ouch. Leviathan-sama it's not going to like to know that his Queen got murdered by a cursed sword." Isabela muttered long enough for the seller to hear it.

"WHAT?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE! NOW MY HEAD IS GOING TO HANG ON LEVIATHAN-SAMA'S CHIMNEY!" The seller cried out, tears falling from his eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEE!"

"…" Roronoa-sama, however, ignored his whines and stared at the sword, doing some swings, making the three of us take a step back.

"H-How do you feel?" Karlamine asked carefully.

"I'm fine," Roronoa-sama answered. "For now."

"G-Good!" The shop owner stammered. "W-We can still find a way to take the sword away…!" The seller stammered. "Do not worry. Queen of Leviathan-sama! Once you got away from the Muramasa curse I'm going to hide that sword away from everyone!"

"Defiantly!" I agreed. "That sword must be locked away from everyone! It would be death to someone who wields it!"

Roronoa-sama looked at the sword for a moment then smirked. "Sounds great." Roronoa-sama held out the sword. "I think I'll take it!"

[WHAT?!] The four of us screamed in unison shock evident in our faces and voices.

"FORGET IT!" The seller screamed. "I CAN'T SELL THAT SWORD TO YOU! IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU, LEVIATHAN-SAMA WOULD CHOP MY HEAD OFF!"

"R-R-Roronoa-sama! You should think about it twice!" I said, trying to convince him. "There are more swords here! Maybe there's one better than this one!"

Unfortunately, Roronoa-sama didn't look convinced. "Let's try something out," Roronoa-sama says, his smirk growing more. "How 'bout we find out which one is stronger, this sword curse, or my good luck," Roronoa-sama muttered.

 **SHWUNK!**

Roronoa-sama threw the cursed blade up into the air over his head, then he struck his arm out as the sword started to come down.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE GOING TO CUT YOUR ARM OUT!" The seller shrieked in horror.

"…" Roronoa-sama, however, ignored the pleadings of the seller, closing his eyes and waited patiently for the sword to come down.

I was silent, shocked at the brave move that Roronoa-sama made. The four of us are looking at the sword silently looking how slowly was spinning towards Roronoa-sama arm.

 **Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh.**

I wanted to look away from the scene, I was scared. I don't want to see a limb falling from the body of someone! But, yet. I wanted to see this… I couldn't look away for some reason. The same goes for everyone.

 **Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh.**

The cursed blade flipped end over as it came closer and closer to Roronoa-sama's outstretched arm. I could hear my heart beating rapidly. I was about to faint, but I couldn't. Finally, the sword was _centimeters_ away from Roronoa-sama's arm. The time was actually slowing down, my eyes staring at the sword with wide eyes.

 **SHUNK!**

I closed my eyes. Not wanting to look at the bloodshed. The screams and gasp from everyone making it worse. Finally, I heard bounce and fall on the floor. Then after a few seconds of silence I heard something else fall on the floor. H-His arm…

"I-Impossible…" Isabela muttered.

"A-Amazing!" Karlamine gushed.

Slowly opening one eye I stared at the scene with shock and surprise.

Roronoa-sama was on the same position, his arm outstretched and his eyes shadowed with his green hair.

T-T-The sword! The sword passed through Roronoa-sama's arm! His arm still on his body! Not a single cut! The sword is just there! Embedded on the wooden floor!

Finally, Roronoa-sama's eyes slowly opened and darted towards the sword, after a few seconds, Roronoa-sama grinned. "I'll take it." Roronoa-sama decided. Making everyone including me drop on our knees, looking at the scene still with disbelief.

"Y-You are a damn maniac!" Isabela whispered loud enough for Roronoa-sama hear it.

Roronoa-sama, however, ignored Isabela statement and turned his gaze at Karlamine. "Oi, you know a lot about swords, pick another one," Roronoa-sama asked taking the sword away from the floor.

"O-Okay…!" Karlamine nodded her head rushing to the barrels and looking for another sword for Roronoa-sama.

"H-How are you going to return the sword on the scabbard…?" The shop owner asked.

Roronoa-sama turned his gaze at the shop owner. His orange orbs looking at him intently. Finally Roronoa-sama sighed and made a small cut on his arm, making some blood leak from his arm, made its way to the cursed sword. Draining some of Roronoa-sama's blood. After a few seconds, Roronoa-sama sheathed the sword.

"Like that." Was Roronoa-sama response putting his sword on his belt.

The seller saw this. "W-What are you doing?! That's not where you put a sword!" The shop owner scolded. "Wait just there!" Before we could blink, the seller rushed to the back door and disappeared instantly, after a few seconds, the seller appeared again with a green cloth resting on his arms. "You need something like this to carry your weapons!"

"I see, but I don't have-"

"White Hero, I have found two useful swords." Karlamine says getting everyone's attention to see her carrying two swords, one has a white scabbard while the other had a black scabbard. "These two are really good swords, pick one." Was her only response.

"Forget it! Pick the three of them!" The seller exclaimed. "And also, take this Haramaki!" The shop owner exclaimed pointing to the green cloth that is resting on the counter.

Roronoa-sama turned to look at the seller with a brow raised. "I can't. I don't have too much money." Was Roronoa-sama's response.

"I don't care, take them for free!" The shop owner making our eyes widen in surprise. "You have shown me that you are not an amateur, you really have some guts kid, I will be more than happy if you take all this." The seller says. "You have a lot of damn luck, friend."

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

And that's how you buy things.

I'm actually glad that I just didn't just got two swords, but three and a Haramaki as well, and all that for free. Ravel and the others walked away, telling me that they have to return to Riser and bring him his hamburger. Which I understand.

Now I'm walking the streets with my three swords resting on my Haramaki, my right arm resting on top of them. I was trying to find my master, who is of course lost. Or she's on the Magical store.

Maybe I should just-

" **Keeeeiii-taaaaaan!"** A familiar childish voice shouted making me turn to the right to see my master, rushing towards me with her Magical Costume, her arms outstretched, ready to jump on top of me.

I sighed and waited for the hugging bear. After a few seconds, my master tackled me, but thankfully I didn't fell on the floor. I was used to this anyways. Unfortunately, her hugs still hurt like hell!

"I misseeeed you~!" Serafall says tightening her hugs, her legs around my waist, making me unable to move her soft breasts pressing against mine making me blush slightly.

"S-Serafall!" I hissed looking to see that in fact, some devils are looking at us."S-Stop it!"

Thankfully my master obeyed and moved away from me standing in front of me with a cheerful smile on her face and her hands behind her back. "How do I look, Kei-tan~?" Serafall asked making a magical pose and making some Devils take some pictures to the Magical Maou.

"…" I just stared at her, trying to look the difference between this magical costume with the others that she wears. "Uh… you look the same way." Was my only response.

Serafall pouted. "Mou~! That's not true! This is more different than the others!" Serafall exclaimed. "This one is special edition!" Serafall added.

"…Right." Was my only response. "You want to do something else or-"

" I was suddenly interrupted when my master quickly grabbed my arm, where I have my cut. "W-What happened?!" Serafall asked looking at my wound in shock, thankfully the other devils walked away leaving only me and Serafall.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I assured her. "It's… a long story." I muttered taking something the pocket. "Here, the money that you gave me, I don't need it. Thank you though." I say handing my money to Serafall who has her eyes widen.

"W-What? How did you buy the three katanas then?" Serafall asked, but she quickly pouted. "Mou~! Don't tell me that you stole them!"

"EEEEHH?!" I shrieked. "No! The shop owner gave them to me for free!" I explained making my master raise an eyebrow.

"How so?"

I sighed. "It's… a long story." I muttered. "Let's go, we have something else to do," I say making my master nod her head.

"Right! Let's go!" Serafall says grabbing my arm, with her breasts pressed against them.

And we went off.

* * *

 **14K words, just sayin! Not trying to show off over here!**

 **Also, I want to say that. That language that The Exile speaks is indeed a dragon. I took it from one of my favorites games, Skyrim.** **This is not a crossover with the game Skyrim, I just wanted to take that to make this fanfic more creative, because I don't think dragons will speak to with the same language we know. Of course, since the time passed. Dragons started to learn more about another type of language.**

 **And as you can see, Our Marimo finally has his first sword, I chose Murasama. Later on, we are going to see the two main swords for Keisuke.**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, let's go to your reviews!**

 **Guest- I missed you too! Thanks for your kind words, as a reward here you have the new chapter! With of course the Magician Marimo ship! Hope you like it! Cheers!**

 **Ricc850- Thank you for your amazing words! You are awesome too! And also, thank you for voting for the harem pairing, I will be also a bit sad for taking her away from Keisuke's shitty charm. But it's for the best! Hope you liked the chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **Kaore Ryu- First of all, glad you think my fanfic is great ;) Yeah they are only rivals just like the Heavenly Dragons, the only difference these two fight for Truth and Ideals. While Ddraig and Albion fight for… Well.. dominance? Anyways, again thank you for reviewing and hope you liked this chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **Shadowarrior13- As you wish my child! Your wish is going to come true! Hope you liked the chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **War historian- Maybe you are right, but we will have to wait until then! Who knows maybe it wasn't a bad idea! Hope you liked the chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **Ashzaroth- Fallout 4 Heh? Not bad! Anyways, First I think you are confusing some things hahaha, his nickname it's not Mindin Pah means, "After all." I just forgot to put it, sorry. Now, you are not wrong in that, those are the same way that the dragons speak in Skyrim. I'm actually really impressed that you know about that! Honestly, I really like that theory of yours, and I will admit that, Ahriman was the one I wanted to put in my fanfic as the villain, but he's not going to be, unfortunate. And trust me, you are not the only one who wants to really know what the hell is happening now. The only one who knows it's me of course. Now, thank you for giving me an opinion to Keisuke harem, but a way to introduce Tiamat as well, and the Familiar Contest I don't know when, but maybe it's going to take a lot to get in there. Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Nah it doesn't look bad, it's your own opinion about the devils and the way they are acting, and you know I also agree with him, that's the reason I decided to put him in the fanfic, and I agree with you. Kei probably had the best way to wake up, I envy that bastard! About the fight, I really wanted to Quetz win but, it was Keisuke's first familiar battle so I think Abe was far more experienced on this, and Quetz still doesn't know how to fly so he was pretty much in disadvantage. Glad you are interested in my villain! Because we are going to hear more and more about him! Hope you liked the chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **BANKAIZEN- As you wish my child! I will concede that wish of you! Hope you liked the chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **The Storm Master 567- Ohohoho! A lot of questions you have there! But not many answers… You'll have to wait and see what's going to happen because I am the only one who knows the future of this fanfic :) hope you liked the chapter! Cheers man!**

 **Castor115- I told you didn't I? Shit is going down in Excalibur arc, I told you everyone, but no one believed me! And that's an interesting theory you have there Mr. Castor! You'll have to wait for you answer to get… Answered. Hope you liked the chapter man! Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Indeed my child, shit is really going down. Thank you for voting for Keisuke's new candidate harem! Hope you liked the chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **And that's all I can say, well I have another thing to say. Stay awesome and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	16. Old Faces, New Enemies

**Well, this chapter was really fast… Well for me, though! This chapter is finally back at the Canon! To be honest, I have nothing else to say… Ah yes, I do. It seems that you, my children really wants to know about the Exile… Some of you even asked me if The Exile is an Oc or not. I'm going to answer that. Only that! Yes, he's an Oc. Now good luck finding him on google.**

 **HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Let's get in the chapter.**

 **Chapter 16: Old faces, New enemies**

* * *

 **Raiden P.O.V**

"Is that all?" I asked Kokabiel who is looking at the city with a smirk plastered on his face.

Kokabiel nodded his head. "Yes, that's all we need to do here, Raiden," Kokabiel affirmed.

Right now it's night time and the rain is really strong around here, but we just shrug it off and concentrate in our most important mission.

Steal the Excaliburs Fragments.

In a few meters away there was the church we need to invade to take the fragments, I think the name of the church is St. Peter's Basilica. I may be wrong, though. Seriously, the old man's plan can be probably the worst. I'm in danger… for doing something like this but he just simply said, I will handle it.

"Are you ready, Raiden?" Kokabiel asked turning his gaze away from the church and turning to me his eyes shining in the night.

I nodded my head. "Let's get this over with…" I muttered. I quickly stand up and raised my arm, making sure that my palm is facing the dark sky. I closed my eyes and concentrate my power to summon my Sacred Gear.

 **[Teravolt!]** A familiar voice shouted making me open my eyes again and glare at the church.

Again, I concentrated all my power to my raised arm, feeling how the blue lightning was dancing around my stretched arm.

 **[Tera!]** My Sacred Gear shouted, starting to spin around its own axis and increasing both my power and speed.

'It's going to take a lot to make a strong attack…' I thought turning my gaze upwards, glaring at the clouded sky. 'Maybe…'

 **[Tera!]**

I closed my hand turning it into a fist, and closed my eyes again, trying to attract the attention of the-

 **TRUUUM!**

Smirking I slowly opened my eyes, and turn my gaze to my lower back, watching my generator-like-tail draining the attack of the overcast clouds, the lightning that just made impact increasing my attacks greatly.

 **[Tera!]**

'I think that's enough..' I thought to turn my gaze back at the church feeling how the lightning was dancing on my tail and touching my back. Making a shiver run on my spine.

"It's time to start the party!" I yelled smashing my fist on the ground making small cracks surround my fist.

 **[Thunder!]**

 **TRUUUUUM!**

I watched with a small smirk how my attack landed successfully on top of the church, piercing through the building with ease.

" **EVERYONE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"** An unfamiliar voice shouted inside the church, turning on the alarm. Telling everyone that they are getting invaded.

Without wasting time, I flew forwards charging towards the two huge doors. Without stopping, I cocked back my fist which is getting engulfed with lighting I smashed my fist and break the doors with ease, watching how all the exorcist were now flying away, probably trying to close the doors.

"Raiden! I will be going to the other side! You take care of the rest!" Kokabiel ordered.

"Right." Was my only response, landing on the ground and watching how slowly some of them starting to stand up.

"Who wants to be the first one?" I asked raising my arms with a smug smirk plastered on my face getting glares from all the exorcists.

"You monster! Creatures like you are not allowed to be in such religious place!" An exorcist shouted angrily, taking his sword of light from his sleeve. "Charge my brothers!" The same exorcist shouted, making all friends nod his head and rush forwards.

"… Can't you guys wait for your turn?" I mocked. Of course, I didn't get an answer. "Oh well, this is going to end faster than I expected…" I muttered cracking my neck.

 **[Tera!]**

And so I rushed forwards ready to fight them off.

"Die monster!" An exorcist shouted his swords aiming from my neck.

I moved away just in time and grabbed his arm and punched him in the face, making him drop his sword with ease, I moved my hand away from his arm and kicked him in the chest, sending him fly away from me, hitting some of his allies in the process.

I turn my gaze to the other exorcists who are stayed behind, but quickly increased their speed. I inhaled some air, feeling how the lighting was dancing inside my stomach.

 **[Lightningbolt!]**

When my Sacred Gear left those words, I bend my legs and opened my mouth, shooting a beam of blue indigo that is making his way to the surprised exorcists. Unfortunately, some of them dodge the attack quickly, but it still landed on shocked exorcists making them scream in pain at the power of my lightning, finally they fell down to the floor with some smoke coming from their bodies.

"I'm getting bored over here…" muttered turning lazily my gaze to the exorcist who succeed dodging my attack.

"H-He's strong!" One of them shouted.

"We can't defeat him. We are only seven!" Another exorcist added.

"W-We need to run!"

"We are good as dead!"

"You…!" An exorcist growled out. "Maybe my brothers are scared of you! But you need to do more than that to scare me off!" The exorcist shouted proudly. Taking another sword of light, that was under his feet. "I will take you down by myself!" The exorcist roared, rushing forwards with his two swords of light, glaring me with all the hatred he could show.

Spooky.

I rolled my eyes and dodge his attack by only taking a step back, making him stumble a little. Before he could fell to the ground I watched my hand getting surrounded b a blue indigo color.

 **[Lightning Punch!]**

I watched my fist getting engulfed by the same indigo lightning, turning my gaze at my target I quickly punched him under his chin, sending him fly back to his allies. Making them take a step back at the unconscious exorcist.

"N-No way!" An exorcist stammered.

"W-W-With only one electric punch was easily defeated!" Another exorcist exclaimed in shock **(A/N Pun intended.)**.

I sighed. Is there someone worthy to fight here?" I asked, seriously how am I going to increase my strength with these guys?! I need someone with potential.

" **We are going to fight you."** An unfamiliar female voice says making all the Exorcists move to the sides, showing two girls.

I raised an eyebrow, I would gladly describe these two ladies for you, readers. But they have their hoods on. So it's impossible to see their traits… The only thing I know it's that one of them has a huge sword sheathed on a white cloth and it's on her back and finally the other one honestly doesn't have a weapon. But still… I could sense a holy power coming from her…

These are the Excalibur Fragments.

"Only the two of you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…" the girl didn't say a word, she only took her sword from her back and took the cloth away showing the true form of her sword. Holy… It's really huge! And she's carrying it with ease! I turn my gaze to the other girl to see her grabbing slowly something from her arm. Conveniently there's where the holy power is coming from.

"Are you two perhaps Holy sword users?" I asked watching how they stopped their movements.

"… You'll find out soon!" The girl with the huge sword shouted rushing forwards with her sword in both hands, making my eyes go wide. Quickly moving to the right just in time to dodge her swing, only for her to hit one of the pillars, cutting it in half.

'She's really fast!' I thought shocked. Without wasting time, I rushed forwards with my fists engulfed in lightning, ready to knock her off. ' I only need the swords then I'm out.'

 **[Tera!]**

Standing in front of her I quickly went for a punch to her stomach, but she quickly stabbed the sword on the floor, making me hit the flat part of the holy fragment. But that didn't stop my assault. I went for another attack, this time, I grabbed her arm and throw her away from her stabbed sword. Making sure she's unharmed.

"Xenovia-chan!" The other female exorcist shouted. She turns her gaze at me, this time with a weapon resting on her hands. "You'll pay for that! In the name of God, I shall end you! Amen!" The Holy user shouted rushing forwards with the sword in her right side.

Quickly looking at the floor, I grabbed a common holy sword and blocked the attack just in time. Heck, I couldn't dodge that. No way in hell. Using my strength to make her fall on one knee I quickly went for a kick, hitting her in the stomach making her gasp and throw her weapon.

 **[Tera!]**

"You bastard!" A familiar voice shouted. Making me turn to see just in time the same girl, I think her name was Xenovia rushing forwards with the Excalibur. Quickly raising again the sword of light I blocked the attack, making me recoil a little but not enough to make me fall to the floor.

I smirked. "Is that all you got?" I taunted.

Surprising, Xenovia also smirked. "No, this is better than what you got!" Xenovia shot back.

Ouch. That was a good come-

 **DOOOOON!**

I was suddenly sent flying away at the sudden explosion that the Excalibur made. Finally, my back hitting a back and making cracks around me. I fell roughly to the floor, cursing under my breath for not seeing something like that coming.

"D-Dammit…" I muttered slowly standing up and glaring at the two exorcists. Actually, the other exorcist left a long time ago. Heh cowards. "I seriously need to learn more about this swords magical abilities…"

 **[Raiden. Use it.]** Zekrom advised, getting impatient.

I simply spat some blood on the floor and turned my gaze back at the two exorcists. 'Not yet, I want to see if they are worthy… Bu that doesn't mean I will not use one of my favorites moves…' I thought I could hear how Zekrom grunted, not liking my idea. Bending my legs and smashing my fist on the floor, I turn my gaze back at the two girls with a smirk on my face. "Hey, you two are really good fighting, who are the ones who trained you?" I asked.

"None of your business," Xenovia growled out taking a fighting stance too.

"We are not here to talk with you! We are here to clean your soul in the name of God! Amen!" The other girl exclaimed.

 **[Tera!]**

"Really now?" I asked. "What makes you think you can defeat me with your cute toys?"

"We are two, you are injured by my attack, you are an easy prey," Xenovia answered her grip on the tip increasing.

"Heh you are right, but I have a Sacred Gear." I pointed out.

 **[Tera!]**

"I can see that, Black Hero," Xenovia says. "Such powerful artifact in the wrong hands… In the name of God, I will cut you in half! Irina!" Xenovia shouted rushing forwards.

"Yes!" The now girl names Irina shouted also rushing forwards.

 **[Tera!]**

Right in the trap.

"Zekrom!" I exclaimed ready to use my favorite attack.

When my mouth left those words my Sacred Gear started to spin faster than before, blue sparks making their way below and dancing around my body.

"Let's go!" I roared and fly forwards, leaving a trace of sparks dancing where I was standing, I could feel how my body was getting enveloped by the familiar blue lightning, making me move faster than before each second, I could see their shocked expression, but still they didn't stop.

"NOW!"

 **[Volt Tackle!]**

"ARRRRG!" Xenovia roared and stopped on her tracks, stabbing with all her might the huge sword and standing behind the holy fragment, while Irina changed the shape of her sword to take the same form of Xenovia, doing the same thing that her partner did before.

And then-

 **DOOOOOON!**

I dive in front of their swords just like a suicidal jet, the explosion was really strong sending sparks flying around the church and obviously hitting the two exorcists who are screaming in pain, slowly standing up. I watched how their swords and the two girls were sent flying away to another wall. I couldn't see anything else since the impact made a huge cloud of smoke appear in my vision.

"Well… I think I've won." I muttered walking where the swords and exorcists are.

"N-No!" Xenovia shouted. Slowly standing up with her holy sword in her hand, while the other hand was grabbing her stomach. I turn my gaze to see in fact that not only Xenovia was standing up, but Irina as well.

"I'm impressed that you can still stand up," I muttered.

"If that impressed you, then this is going to impress you more!" Xenovia shouted stabbing her holy fragment on the floor and raising her toned slender arm to the side.

"Peter, Basilius, Dionysus and the Blessed Virgin Maria! Please hear my prayers!" Suddenly a golden magic circle appeared beside her, what came out was a sword wrapped in chains. She raised her toned slender arm and reached for the handle before the chains dispersed from the sword. "In the name of the Saint Living in this blade…I set you free! Holy Sword Durandal!" She then pulls out the sword to reveal a giant broadsword that gave a massive amount of holy aura.

Whistling I watched with surprise the new sword that is resting on Xenovia's palm. "Well, I honestly didn't expect that…" I muttered under my breath.

Humming Xenovia grabbed both Durandal and her Excalibur fragment Irina standing beside her with her katana in her hands. "I hope you have more tricks under your sleeve because if you don't then, consider yourself annihilated!" Xenovia exclaimed pointing me with Durandal.

I chuckled. 'Well, I think it's time. Zekrom are you ready?' I asked cracking my neck. I think it's time to show them true power.

 **[About time.]** Zekrom growled out. **[I was really getting tired of this.]**

'Aren't you an impatient one?' I muttered in my mind. The only response I got was a scoff from the black dragon.

Turning my gaze back at the two exorcists, with a smug smile plastered on my face. I muttered my two loveable and favorite words…

"Balance Breaker."

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"How long is going to take us, Serafall?" I yawned, looking at our surroundings. To be honest, we are getting pretty far away from the place. We are going more deeper. In fact, the more deeper we go, the more darker and isolated is getting. But thanks to my Devil powers, I could see perfectly in the dark.

This place is really creepy. Really creepy.

"We are close! No worries~!" Serafall assured me with her usual smiles. "We just need to walk moooore deeper to the daaark~!" Serafall says also with a cute yawn escaping from her lips and grabbing more tightly my arm, surprising she smirked. "Don't tell me that my adorable queen is afraid of the dark~!" Serafall teased.

I have to admit… when I saw her smirk… I felt a hot sensation around my body… and I'm not gonna lie… that smirk was really arousing…

…

Let's just forget that.

I rolled my eyes ignoring those perverted thoughts. "You wish." Was my only response. I'm not gonna lie, since the day I met The Exile, I started to fear a little the darkness…

"No worries my cute Queen~! Your adorable King is going to protect you~!" Serafall assured me.

"You don't know how safe I feel right now," I muttered. Yes, sarcasm.

"Aww~! My Queen trusts me~!" Serafall squeaked happily rubbing her face in my arm.

This woman seriously doesn't know what is sarcasm, right?

"Question, though, what in all the places it has to be here?" I asked. "It can't be a place less creepy?"

Serafall shook her head."It can be, of course, but the person who wants to help you… prefers to make the meeting here." Serafall explained. "Since this is something really, important, we need to make sure that no one is spying us," Serafall explained.

I raised a brow. "Who is going to spy us anyways?"

"…" Serafall just stayed quiet not saying a single word.

"Serafall…?" I called out slowly, thankfully I got my master attention.

"This is something really personal. It can't be known among the other Devils, unfortunately, you know about it…" Serafall explained."If this is somehow appears in the Underworld… we will start a chaos… I wish this never happened to you… Since you told us about The Exile, a lot of things happened here with the Maous." Serafall explained with a sigh.

"Like what?"

"… I-I'm sorry Keisuke, but this is something I can speak about. I told you enough." Was Serafall response making me clicked my tongue.

'Even I'm not getting answers by my master…' I thought angrily.

 **[Maybe it's for the better.]** Reshiram says. **[But I understand that you are getting answers when you are involved in something… and you are just in the middle of that game.]** Reshiram added with a sigh escaping from her mouth.

"Do you know where this place is anyways?" I asked. "We have been walking for a long time. You know?"

Serafall merely turned her gaze at me with a small smile on her lips. "No."

"..." I just sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I can't believe this… and people says that I get lost! "…What are we doing here then?" I asked moving my hand from my nose and glaring tiredly at my master.

"Because someone is going to take us there!" Serafall answered happily. "Like I told you before, this is supposed to be confidential, only the Maous, Grayfia-chan and you know about this," Serafall explained.

"They couldn't tell you the ubication…?" I asked.

Surprising Serafall puffed her cheeks and rested her face on my arm. "I know right?! I asked why I can't know the ubication and Sirzechs-chan say that I can't save secrets!" Serafall whined cutely. "He's wrong, right?!" Serafall asked looking at me.

"… Maybe we should concentrate and find this person." Was my only response, watching how my master expression turned into shocked.

"W-What?!" Serafall stammered. "Kei-tan! Don't tell me that you-"

"Oi… who's that…?" I asked pointing to the figure that is meters away from us.

Thankfully thanks to my night vision I could see perfectly through the darkness. The figure was giving us the back. Scratch that. The figures were giving us the back, making it impossible to see their faces, but the first figure that my eyes fell off is a female who has silver hair tied into a ponytail with long braid on both sides running in front of her, tied with a small red bow. She's wearing skinny jeans and a white shirt, finally she has a green scarf covering her neck.

The other figure was grabbing the hand of the woman and was the smallest one, more smaller than Serafall. He was a boy with short crimson hair… and some noble clothes…

Serafall turned her gaze in front looking at the two figures. "Hmmm…" Serafall hummed looking intently at the two figures, finally Serafall snapped her fingers. "Oh! I think I know who are those two!" Serafall exclaimed waving at the two figures happily. "Woohoo~! Grayfia-chan! Millicas-chan!" Serafall called out happily making my eyes widen and the two figures turned around.

"EEEH?!" I shrieked. "Is that Grayfia?!" I asked looking at the two who are moving closely towards us, and I saw something that I would never I think I will see.

Grayfia has a soft smile on her lips.

The hell…

"Ara, Leviathan-sama, Roronoa-sama." Grayfia greeted with her small smile still present. "Glad you two could make it in time."

.

.

.

Grayfia tilted her head slightly. "Is something wrong?" Grayfia asked.

I slowly turned to look at me master, who is looking at Grayfia with the same shocked expression. "I-Is she okay…?" I whispered.

Serafall turned to look at me with the same shocked expression. "I don't know… but she's scaring me!" Serafall whispered back.

"Yeah, I feel ya," I whispered back. "She looks like a weirdo when she smiles."

"I know right?!" Serafall whispered. "Maybe we should take her with a doctor, she could probably have something wrong inside her head."

"Yeah let's-"

"Eheeem!" A soft sound caught our attention back. Grayfia had her fist close to her mouth and her eyes closed while her right eye was twitching and the small kid was smiling brightly at us.

"We can hear you from here." Grayfia pointed out opening her eyes and looking at the two of us with narrowed eyes. "Anyways, glad that you two could make it in time. I am the one who is going to take you where the Maou is." Grayfia says making me raise a brow.

Maou?

I shook my head and asked the question that I had in mind. "Why are you dressing like that…?" I asked looking at her clothes she decided to wear… and I'm not gonna lie… But that shirt and pants are really tight for her… It makes her look really good…

"This?" Grayfia asked pointing to her chest… I mean, shirt! "What's wrong? I'm just a mother who is taking his son around the place." Grayfia explained. "This is what mothers wear," Grayfia added.

"Mother?" I repeated.

Grayfia nodded her head and rested a hand on top of the child's head. "Ah, where are my manners. This is my son, Millicas." Grayfia says turning her gaze at the kid now named Millicas. "Millicas. You shouldn't stay quiet, you should have introduced yourself from the beginning." Grayfia scolded the kid now named Millicas.

The kid now named Millicas looked up to her mother. "I'm sorry, Oka-sama." Millicas apologized turning his gaze back at us with a smile on his face.

I just looked at the boy with a brow raised. "Uh… hey there, my name is Roro-"

"Nii-sama!" Millicas exclaimed happily and brought me into a hug.

"E-EEEEH?! Nii-sama?!" I repeated looking at the boy who is still hugging my waist.

"Millicas. It's a lack of respect to interrupt someone when he's introducing himself." Grayfia scolded Millicas.

Millicas broke the hug and looked down ashamed at his rude actions. "I-I'm sorry..." Millicas apologized bowing respectfully.

"Awww~! Soo cuteeee~!" Serafall squeaked clasping her hands and looking at Millicas with glint on her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at the childish attitude of my master. "Everything is fine buddy," I said. "Like I was saying, the name is Roronoa Keisuke. Pleasure meeting you." I introduced myself once again watching how Millicas looks up again with a smile on his face.

"Pleasure meeting you, Nii-sama!" Millicas says making me raise a brow at the word 'Nii-sama.'

But I shrug it off. It feels really weird to be called Nii-sama to a kid that you don't know, but it doesn't hurt anyone.

"Are you two ready?" Grayfia suddenly says making me look up.

"You are the one who is going to take us who-knows-where?" I asked making Grayfia nod her head. "Then lead the way." Was my only response, watching how Millicas grabbed her mother's hand and walked away…

Without wasting time, we started to follow the two Devils, finally walking beside them with Serafall on my right and hugging my arm tightly and making sure not to hit my swords with her waist, while Grayfia was on the other side.

"How long is going to take us?" I asked turning to loo at Grayfia with a brow raised.

Grayfia turned to look at me. "It's not going to take us a lot. Maybe like an hour." Grayfia says making me nod while Grayfia moved her gaze back to the front. I didn't look away, though, I was staring at Grayfia way to dress… and it's actually… really hot. I'm still surprised that she's not on her maid outfit, and not acting like a robot. But back then I didn't look at her body completely or I didn't care, but… those tight jeans really look good on her! Her legs they look amazing inside those-

"Nnnnn…!" A familiar voice muffled making me slowly turned to my right to see Serafall looking at the front with narrowed eyes and her cheeks puffed. Weird.

…I couldn't help but turn my gaze back at Grayfia's body, to be more specific at her leg-

"NNNN!" I was pulled away from Grayfia by a familiar childish master who is hugging more tightly my arm. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow to see her, in fact, looking at me with narrowed eyes and her cheeks puffed.

"Why are you doing that…?" I asked.

"Stop it...!" My master whispered like a child.

"Stop what?" I asked looking at my master curiously while she just deepened her pout.

"Stop looking at Grayfia-chan with those lewd eyes!" Serafall whined making my eyes widen.

"W-What?! I'm not-!"

"Liar!" Serafall interrupted me. "You are not allowed to look at her like that! She's going to turn you into a boring Devil!" Serafall stated. "And she's married with Sirzechs-chan you dummy!" Serafall added making my eyes widen.

'Oh shit, I didn't know she was married! Even less to one of the Maous!' I thought shocked. Well… this is awkward.

 **[I don't know about you and those hormones… but going for someone who is married? That's a horrible thing to do, Keisuke.]** Reshiram scolded me.

'Shut it!' Was my only response feeling how my cheeks are getting hotter each second. Thankfully, Reshiram didn't say a word. But I could feel her smile. Che.

Sighing I turned my gaze back at the front, looking through the corner of my eyes how Serafall looked back at the front with the pout still on her face. Why is she acting like this anyways? Don't tell me that…

Is she jealous? This is really weird then… Since Serafall was the one who told Xuelan and Momo to sleep on the same bed as me… naked.

But either way… she looks adorable like that…

…

Dammit.

I turned my gaze back at Grayfia…

I'm not gonna lie, but Grayfia has a good body… a Good. Body. Just look at her ass…! No that's not ass it's a space station! Heck, it looks so good that wolves would think they are howling to the moon! And don't get me starting with her legs they look-

 **TWINK!**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I shrieked in pain. To my shock, I had my legs bended. But the thing that was surprising me was that it wasSerafall who was pulling my cheek, I thought it was Grayfia! I thought she saw me looking at her body!

"Dooon't loook at heeeer!" Serafall whined trying to sound angry, but it sounded more cute than angry.

"I dwon't know what are you twalking about!" I say trying to move away from my master, but she just increased her grip.

"MMMMM!" Serafall muffed cutely. "Why you don't look like me in that way?! EEEEHHH?!" Serafall exclaimed cutely, imitating me in the last part making my eye twitch.

"Let go, woman! I'm sorry okay?!" I exclaimed gritting my teeths trying not to make any type sound of pain.

"No, until you answer my question!" Serafall exclaimed, her expression quickly turning into one of sadness. "Is my body not good enough…?" Serafall muttered sadly the last part turning her gaze to one of a beaten puppy with her lower lip quivering.

Great…

"No of course not… Your body is…" I gulped some saliva. "It's the best one. I have ever seen." I finished with a small blush on my face. I looked how her emotion changed to depressed and instantly happily.

"Awwww~! My Kei-tan loves my body sooo muuuch~!" Serafall squeaked happily, breaking the grip on my cheek, and quickly giving me one of her deadly bear hugs.

"…Is something wrong?" Grayfia voice ranged in my ears making me quickly turn my gaze to look from behind to see her looking at the two of us with an eyebrow raised.

"N-Nothing!" I exclaimed, hoping that she didn't hear this weird fight. Thankfully she nodded slowly and continue on her tracks, making Serafall moved away from me and hug again my right arm.

'I dodged two bullets there…' I thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

It took us like an hour until we stopped in the doors of whoever we are going to talk with, Serafall told me this is not his house, she told me that he's going to make this… interview in another place. A place where no one can disturbs us. In other words. Where we can't be heard.

Unfortunately, I'm still tired. All, this time, I was really tired, I couldn't sleep on my master warm legs, So I have to stay awake on this interview.

"Okay…" Serafall trailed off with a cute yawn escaping from her lips. "I will be staying here Kei-tan. He's going to answer some of the questions you have." Serafall explained, I turned my gaze to Grayfia who nodded her head and walked away with his son waving his hand at the two of us and quickly following his mother, leaving only Serafall and me.

I nodded my head. "Alright, hope I can get some things answered…" I muttered lowly.

"Hmm?" Was my master response looking at me curiously."Did you said something Kei-tan?"

"Nothing." Was my only response.

My master only looked at me curiously, trying to find some answer through my eyes. Finally, she sighed with a small sad smile on her lips. "Keisuke… I want you to know that I will help you on this. I will not let him get away from the things he had done with you… But I will also need your help on this." Serafall trailed off turning her gaze downwards looking at her palms. "I need you to concentrate of this matters. His words… are more piercing than a sword. He had fooled a lot of Devils… and all those Devils had suffered… a horrible punishment… I-I don't want you to be the next one… Please. Just, ignore him. Can you do that?" Serafall asked turning her gaze and looking through my orange orbs.

I sighed. "I….I can't hold on that promise. But I will do my best." I answered. I mean how the hell I can ignore a weirdo that is whispering on my ear during my dreams?

This time was Serafall who sighed sadly. "Alright… Something is something…" Serafall muttered standing on her tip toes and planting a quick kiss on my lips. "Now go. Don't make him wait for you." Serafall says with a smile.

I nodded and turned my gaze back at the doors in front of me. Taking some steps in front, I rest my hand on the knob and turned to look behind to spot Serafall sitting on the couch and waving at me with a small smile.

'Here we go…' I thought inhaling some air and getting ready to get some answers.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **It's open."** A voice called out from the other side of the room. I could not describe his tone, but it was defiantly male.

Sighing I pushed the doors and made my presence noticeable. Before I could greet the owner of this place. I shut down the doors and making sure that we are now in private.

I decided to take a look at the place… and is actually… weird. The walls are made of wood and the whole place well… it's like I was in a computer class. A lot of computers in a few tables, some of them on the floor, probably they don't have more energy anymore. And finally, I turn my gaze to the owner who is sitting on a chair and a table with a computer in front of him. He was looking at me with an intense gaze.

So the guy over here is a Maou if Grayfia is right. His hair is like mine, green the only difference is that his hair is slicked back and light blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Heck, this guy looks like the same age as me, maybe a little older, though. And like Sirzechs he's wearing some noble clothes and have… an interesting aura surrounding him.

Probably the same strength as Sirzechs… I will pay for a fight like that. But probably I will die in the middle of the battlefield.

"So, are you going to stand there?" The green Maou says getting my attention back to the real world.

"Uh sorry." Was my only response. I watched how he pointed with his hand a chair that is in front of him, getting the message I walked towards the chair and slump on it with a tired sigh escaping my lips.

That got the green Maou attention. "Tired?" The Maou asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded my head with a yawn. "Yeah… didn't sleep a lot of thanks to him…" I answered. I think we both know who we are talking about.

The Maou only sighed. "I get it, stay there." Was his only response standing up and walking to another side of the room?

I only sighed and rub my eyes. Trying to ignore my mind. Who is pleading to take a nap. Finally, after a few minutes I could hear steps coming closer where I am sitting, I opened my eyes just in time to see the Maou putting gently a small cup of coffee. I could see the steam coming from the drink. I slowly look up in time to see the Maou taking a seat from his chair.

"I will need all your energy in this subject, Roronoa." The Maou says making my brow raise.

"How did you know my name?" I asked making him turn away from the computer and greet me with a deadpan expression.

"In the first day, Serafall was squeaking in delight on having a new 'adorable queen' on her peerage." The Maou explained with a sigh. "She also told us everything about you, White Hero, and I also heard about the fight against the Queen of Riser." The Maou added.

"Ah, well…" Was my only response scratching the back of my neck. "Well, sorry for my master actions…"

The Maou chuckled lightly. "It's alright. I know her for a long time ago. I was actually expecting her reaction to be just like that." The Maou says.

This time, I chuckled. "Well… It's good to know that I'm not the only one that knows her attitude…. umm?" I trailed off looking at the Maou with an eyebrow raised.

The Maou understanding the message responded. "Ajuka. Ajuka Beelzebub." The Maou now named Ajuka introduced himself making my eyes go wide.

"You are the one who created the evil pieces, right?" I asked watching him nod his head.

"That's me." Was his only response, turning his gaze back at the computer and typing something… my guess? I don't know. Maybe Devil stuff.

"Are you also a psychologist?" I gushed. This guy seriously likes to work and a lot…

That got his attention looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "No. I'm not." Was his only response. "But I don't think this subject is going to be difficult to talk about. I only need you to explain me things about your problem, and if we are lucky. We will find a solution. Together." Ajuka assured me.

"Heh, heh." I chuckled. I hope he's right.

Sighing I turn my gaze back at the Maou who is still typing some things in the computer. "So… How are we going to start?" I asked taking a sip from my coffee.

"First tell me everything," Ajuka explained. "Tell me when this happened." Was his only response not looking away from the computer.

Bobbing my head, I answered. "Well, everything happened when I was getting started with my new Devil life. I was actually going to get my chance to see how to kill a Stray Devil, then-"

"You went alone?" Ajuka asked looking at me with narrowed eyes making me flinch slightly.

"Ehh?! No! I wasn't." Was my only response. "I went with the sister of Sirzechs and Serafall," I added making him slowly nod his head. "When we made it inside the house, everything was covered in blood…" I continued. "And then… I started to hear voices, echoing inside my head…" I answered.

"What did the voices told you?" Ajuka asked typing something on the computer, probably typing about this conversation.

"I don't remember quite well… It was a long time ago." I answered. "But, some of them told me to kill my friends and…" I trailed off.

Ajuka stopped writing and turn his gaze at me with a brow raised. "And?"

"War of Sin," I answered watching how his raised eyebrow descended.

"War of Sin…" Ajuka whispered with narrowed eyes. "Did he explained you about the War of Sin?" Ajuka asked.

I shook my head. "No, he didn't."

Ajuka sighed and continued typing. "And when did the Exile decided to make his move again?" Ajuka asked.

"Well, tonight actually, two times," I answered taking another sip from my coffee.

"Two?" Ajuka repeated making sure he heard right.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I asked.

Ajuka merely looked at his fingers that are resting on the keyboards. "Hmm… interesting…" Ajuka muttered. "And if I have to take a guess, the Exiled told you bad things about us, Devils?" Ajuka added.

I nodded my head. "Yeah." Was my only response.

Sighing Ajuka took something from who knows where, but the item that is resting in his hand is a flashlight.

"What are you doing…?" I asked watching how Ajuka stands up and walks around to face me.

Kneeling he looks at me. "I need you to keep your eyes open." Was Ajuka order.

Nodding slowly I watched how Ajuka raised his right hand and pointed the flashlight in my face, turning it on I flinched a little, but I still keep my eyes open.

"Hmmm…" Ajuka hummed lightly. "Your eyes are… Orange?" Ajuka asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah…" Was my only response. "I was also shocked by this… but meh. Just some genetic crap, probably someone of my family." I added feeling how my eyes are twitching at the intensity of the light.

"I… see." Was his only response turning off the flashlight and standing up while I just started to blink, making sure my eyes are fine. "I think it's time for me to give an explanation about this," Ajuka says taking a seat on his chair.

"Alright, go on." Was my only response.

Coughing in a fist. Ajuka rested his arms on the table watching me intently. "It seems that the day since you went with Rias and Sona to hunt down the Stray Devil… Something decided to make a move there." Ajuka started. "Stray Devils are creatures that betrayed their previous master. But they still can make three things." Ajuka started. "One could be like all the Stray Devils do. Hunt down humans or other creatures and feast on them, making sure to stay alive in the shadows. Two, accept their fate and get killed. And finally the third…" Ajuka trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "And the third?" I repeated.

"The third is a small chance for some Stray Devil to make such thing but is make a contact to… him." Ajuka says.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Ajuka sighed. "Let's take an example the thing called… Ouija." Ajuka says. "The Ouija is a board that helps you to make contacts with creatures from the other side," Ajuka explained.

"So what? That Stray Devil made a contact with an Ouija?" I asked.

Ajuka shook his head. "No, I was just comparing the two objects." Ajuka pointed out. "The thing that the Stray Devil that was doing is called a sigil," Ajuka explained.

"A sigil?" I repeated making him nod.

"Yes, let's take an example the Devils, to summon a Devil you need to use a flyer," Ajuka explained. "To have contact with the Exile is using the Sigil, but you need to make it on the floor and with blood or ashes, and maybe salt," Ajuka explained.

"But… why would the stray devil call out The Exile especially?" I asked.

"When you are using the Sigil it's random. In other words, it took the stray devil had the bad luck to have contact with The Exile." Ajuka explained. "Did you saw some sort of circle on the floor?"

"I didn't see any sorts of Sigil on the floor." I pointed out.

"Maybe the deal was over. Maybe the stay devil was finally possessed or the sigil was in another part of the building." Ajuka explained. "Anyways, that's a theory. The only one I have honestly." Ajuka muttered. "After having those dreams of the Exile did you saw something in the real world? After waking up?"

I nodded. "Yeah, when I went to the bathroom to check my bruises, I heard his voice and saw him standing behind me," I explained.

Ajuka narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" Ajuka asked.

I only nodded my head. Ajuka, however, crossed his arms and rested his hand on his chin.

"Do you still have those bruises…?" Ajuka asked looking up to me.

I nodded my head and moved away from the chair, pulling up my shirt and showing my bruises, surprising they don't hurt anymore. But, the mark is still there.

"Hmmm." Ajuka looked at the wound intently. "Is that the only one?"

I shook my head and pointed to my neck. "I have another one in my neck." I pointed out.

Bobbing his head, Ajuka stands up and stands in front of me, before I could blink, he uses his finger to raise my chin, making my gaze look forcefully at the wooden roof.

"Do you know why I can see The Exile outside?" I asked.

I couldn't see it, but for some odd reason, I could feel he raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

"Yeah, I mean I have seen him in the bathroom, standing behind me. Then I have seen him when I finished my date with Serafall and Grayfia took us here." I explained.

…

"Date?" Ajuka repeated making my eyes widen.

'Shit! Me and my loud mouth!' I thought shocked. I could feel how Ajuka moved his hand away from my chin, making my gaze turn back to the front, only to have Ajuka looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh…" I trailed off, scratching the back of my neck with a small blush on my face. "L-Let's not get out from the subject!" I exclaimed looking away from Ajuka gaze.

Ajuka sighed, making me turn to look at him. I watched how Ajuka returned to his previous seat. "It seems that you youngster, can't control your… hormones, always aiming for the older ones." Ajuka muttered softly.

"E-EEEH?!" I shrieked making Ajuka slowly look up, not flinching at my sudden outburst, it was just like he was expecting something like that. "M-Mind your own business!" I snapped holding back the blush that was trying to cover my whole face.

However, Ajuka lips turned into a small smirk and a soft chuckle escaping from his mouth. Bastard. But he quickly shook it off. "Anyways, let's get back to the point, you are seeing The Exile outside the word? Not only in your dreams?" Ajuka says acting like this nothing happened.

"Yeah. Do you know why? Is he doing this?" I asked giving a mental thankfully for changing the subject.

Humming softly, Ajuka looks up to me."I think you are having a mental disorder that characterized by systematized delusions and the projection of personal conflicts, which are ascribed, tothesupposedhostilityoftheotherssometimesprogressingtodisturbancesofconsciousness…"

I just stared at the Maou with a deadpanned expression, as he keeps explaining my situation… and, to be honest, I've got lost in the beginning…

What the actual fuck…?

"And aggressive acts believed to be performed in self-defense or a mission." Ajuka finished looking up to me. "Questions?"

I blinked, twice. "Uhh…" Then I trailed off. "Can you repeat that again? But please this time in Japanese or if you want, Spanish." I ask- no I pleaded.

Ajuka just lets out a tired sigh and facepalmed. Muttering something low enough for me not to hear it. Finally, he takes his hand away from his face and answered. "You have Paranoia." Was his only response.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "But shouldn't I act like a psychopath then?" I asked.

Ajuka nodded. "If you want to say it in that way, then yes. But the process it's not instant." Ajuka says. "And it's not going to happen, I'll make sure of that" Ajuka muttered standing up from his seat and walking another side of the room. This time, I watched how he walked towards a cabinet that is hanging on the wall, he just opened the cabinet and started to find whatever he wanted to take from the cabinet. I could see that there were some elixirs scattered inside the cabinet.

.

.

.

"So…"

"So…?"

…

"Uh…" I trailed off. Well… this is really an awkward conversation. "Do you know about The War of Sin?" I asked.

I watched how Ajuka stopped moving the elixirs analyzing my question. But after a few seconds he continued. "Yes, I know about it," Ajuka confirmed. "Why?"

I smirked time to play my cards correctly. "Well, since you know about War of Sin it would be a perfect idea to talk about it so I can know more about the culture and Story of Devils other factions, and it can also help me to fulfill my role as the Queen of Serafall Leviathan and make sure to stay away from dangerous places or keep an eye on those places, to keep safe my allies and friends, maybe you can fill up that curiosity of mine. Care to elaborate?" I asked holding the smug smirk that is trying to appear in my face.

Heh, there's no way he can't say no.

Ajuka stopped moving the elixirs and turned to look at me. His light blue eyes staring at my orange orbs.

.

.

.

"No." Was his only response making me look at him with wide eyes.

"EEEEEH?!" Was my intellectual response. "Oi! I have the rights to know about this!" I exclaimed watching how Ajuka simply returned his gaze back at his cabinet making me grit my teeths.

"It's enough for you to know the name. That's the limit you can reach." Ajuka simply says.

I clicked my tongue. "Che. What's the reason to keep this hidden away from me?" I asked annoyed.

"Not only you. But other Devils as well." Ajuka shot back. "Consider yourself lucky… Or unlucky. Not all new Devils know about this. Hopefully, it's going to stay that way." Ajuka says making me scoff.

I just turned around and narrowed my eyes looking at the coffee angrily. I can't still get that answer! Not even The Exile told me! Why?! I just want to know what the hell is the-

 **"…** **about you…"** Ajuka says making me raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry didn't catch that. Did you say something?" I asked turning my gaze back at Ajuka.

For a few seconds, Ajuka didn't move nor talk. But after a few seconds Ajuka finally spoke. " I say that I heard a lot about you," Ajuka repeated. "You really build a huge name in the Underworld, not only for you be a Queen of a Maou. But The White Hero as well. I'm quite impressed about that." Ajuka praised me, probably trying to cheer me up…

"…" I just shut my mouth and move my gaze back at the table, looking at the coffee with narrowed eyes.

Time for Plan B.

"…Did you heard me?" Ajuka asked I could feel how he was staring at my back.

"…"

"…Are you ignoring me?" Ajuka asked again, of course, silence was the only response he got. "Forget it, it's not going to work anyways," Ajuka advised finally understanding what I'm trying to do.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…That's a childish move you are doing." Ajuka stated. I narrowed my eyes. He's right, this is a childish move thatI learned from Serafall… but, I'm tired of not getting answers. I would go and scream on his face. But, he's a Maou and I shouldn't insult him. So I'm going to stay silent.

Finally, Ajuka stands up with another sigh taking a seat on his chair, in his hands two elixirs one dark blue and another one red. "You really want to know about the War of Sin, don't you?" Ajuka says making me look up with wide eyes.

"Yes!" I answered. "Are you going to tell me?" I asked. I hope that he's really going to tell me.

"I will tell you a small part," Ajuka says. "But, that's it don't ask questions because the only answer you will get is silence," Ajuka says making me nod.

Serafall… You are the best.

Best. Devil. Ever.

'Is better than nothing…' I thought waiting at the Maou and looking at him intently.

Coughing on his fist. Ajuka turned his serious gaze at me. "War of Sin… is one of the wars that destroyed a lot the three factions. Especially the Devils. Decreasing the population by a huge percentage. It happened right when the Great War begun. I was involved in that fight since I was blessed with a great power, the same goes with the actual Maous. Everyone fought against the Angels and Fallen Angels." Ajuka says. "But then… The Exile decided to make a move. I decided to fight him to make sure he doesn't escape or attack our allies from behind. But it seems that the fight was not only between us but an angel as well. I don't know the names of the angel… But this one used was a weird one… he was hiding his face with a hood." Ajuka explained looking at his computer with narrowed eyes.

 **[H-Hood…?]** Reshiram stammered inside my mind making me raise an eyebrow. **[Keisuke, ask him about that angel in particular.]** Reshiram demanded making me nod slowly.

"Oi, perhaps can you tell me more about that angel?" I asked.

Ajuka looked at me carefully. "Why?"

"Well… I'm not trying to say, give me his name. Just tell me how he looks." Was my only response.

Ajuka looked at me with narrowed eyes, trying to see through my orange orbs, finally Ajuka sighed softly. "Like I told you before, I couldn't see his face thanks to the hood he was wearing, but he was a silent one. Not a single word spoken during the fight." Ajuka answered.

 **[I see…]** Reshiram muttered lowly.

'Is something wrong…?' I asked a little concerned. Reshiram doesn't act like this. Something is happening…

 **[I will tell you another day.]** Was Reshiram response.

"As I was saying…" Ajuka suddenly says getting my attention back to the real world.

"The fight lasted for a long time, and unfortunately, I had to retreat I needed to help my fellow allies. So the fight was now between The Exile and The Angel. Until then, I don't know what happened. But if I have to guess… The Exile won since he's making another move and I didn't hear any more of the Angel." Ajuka explained with a sigh. "And that's all I can tell you." Ajuka finished.

'Well… at least, I've got something.' I thought turning my gaze at the two elixirs. "What are those for?" I asked looking at the two chemicals.

"Well, these two elixirs are for something that are going to help you…" Ajuka trailed off, resting his hand on the dark blue elixir. "This one is going to help you with the Paranoia, you need to drink it every three hours. Don't over do it..."Ajuka explained making me nod. "Remember though it's not going to take the nightmares away, but it's going to lower down the hallucinations," Ajuka says now resting his hand on the red elixir. "This one is for your unhealed bruises. Just drink before you sleep and let the elixir do its magic." Ajuka explained.

I whistled. "Well, that's awesome but… I don't have money." I answered. But of course, my master would buy it. Ha!

"I know you don't," Ajuka says. Ouch. "Take them, they are free. Consider them as a gift." Ajuka says.

"Well, thanks..." I thanked him for watching him only nod his head and turn his gaze back at the computer.

The conversation is over.

With nothing else to do, I grab the two elixirs, making sure that are safe in my pockets and walked away from the Maou, who is still on his business.

Before I twisted the doorknob, I turn my head and look at the Maou who is still on the computer. "Hey…" I called out making the Maou turn to look at me with an arched eyebrow. "… thanks, I own you."

Ajuka was about to speak. But I interrupted him. "I'm not only thank you for this. But for giving me a second chance to live…" I trailed off watching how his eyes went wide a little. "If it wasn't for you and Serafall I wouldn't be here talking about my situation that doesn't even involve you in the slightest and because you are the first one that tells me a little about the War of Sin." I just watched how he was looking at me with a shocked expression. But I just ignored it "So thank you, I'm on your debt." Finally, I turn around and twisted the doorknob, ready to-

"Keisuke. Wait." Ajuka called out making me stop on my tracks. Did he seriously call me by my name?

"Yeah?" I turned around to see him standing there opening and closing his mouth.

.

.

.

"Good luck." Ajuka finally says with a small smile on his face making me nod.

"Same goes for you." Was my only response finally getting out from the room.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"So… What happened again?" Issei asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

Well, it has been days since I returned back to my house. Serafall didn't want me to go back at my world. At least for a few days, making sure The Exile doesn't make a few moves while I'm sleeping. And surprising he didn't.

He's only making me more nervous.

We are in my room actually, Asia, Issei, and Xuelan decided to ask me where the hell I was, why I didn't answer the phone and other things. We are sitting in the floor actually. In my right was Xuelan while on my left was Asia, who is healing some of my wounds. Old wounds. Don't take me wrong, but I would use the elixir. But I prefer to save it just in case something really bad happens. Like Ajuka said. Use it wisely.

"Well, I decided to stay some time in the Underworld. Since I'm the Queen of Serafall, I needed to do some important things." I lied. Serafall and Ajuka told me not to say a word about this subject. Sorry Issei.

"Like what?" Xuelan asked me, also looking at me with a brow raised. Actually… she's not wearing either the uniform or her usual attire. She's wearing a blue T-Shirt and short jeans showing her marked legs… She looks really good on that… Wait…

Is that my shirt?

I shrugged my shoulders ignoring the fact, that she's wearing one of my shirts. "You know, political things and all that stuff," I explained with a sigh. I don't like to lie to them, but… I don't also want to involve them into this.

"Right, and where did you get those swords?" Issei asks pointing to the sword that is resting on my arm. He was pointing especially to Muramasa while the other two are resting on my bed. "That one gives a weird aura," Issei added making the two girls nod their heads.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's cursed." Was my only response.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Isseis exclaimed raising his hands. "Hold on! Are you serious?!" Issei asked.

I simply nodded my head. "Yeah, I don't know a lot about the curse, but if she's right, then the sword can possess me." Was my only response.

"For how long you can use it…?" Xuelan asked eyeing carefully the sword.

I shrugged one shoulder. "Don't know, I just used it for a few seconds."

"For what?" Issei asked crossing his arms and looking at the sword with narrowed eyes.

"Testing my luck with the sword curse." I answered looking up to meet their deadpanned expression. "I tried to cut my arm with the sword."

[WHAT?!] The three of them shouted in unison.

"A-Are you an Idiot?!" Issei shouted. "You could have lost your arm!"

"Y-Yeah! Keisuke, you shouldn't do something like that!" Xuelan exclaimed.

"K-Keisuke-senpai! You could die from blood loss!" Asia exclaimed finishing healing my arm.

I clicked my tongue. "If I didn't do that, then I wouldn't know if I could use that sword!" I answered putting the sword on my bed.

"And why you didn't use it in something different?! Like a piece of wood I don't know! Something that doesn't have flesh or blood!" Issei snapped.

I rolled my eyes and quickly stood up with a small yawn. "Whatever, I'm going down for a drink." I muttered walking to the door, but I quickly stopped, turning my gaze at the three devils. "Don't touch my sword," I warned.

Issei however scoffed. "Trust me, the last thing I want is a weird sword posses my body!"

I nodded. "Good. Keep it in that way." And with that I left my room.

* * *

"Oka-san!" I called out watching how my mother looked at me from the kitchen with a smile.

"Yes? What is it?"

"We still have some sake, right?" I asked making my adopted mother sighed.

"Keisuke… It's not the time to drink alcoholic drinks at this hour." Oka-san warned putting her hands on her hips and looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I scoffed walking where the refrigerator is, pleading to be opened by me. "There's always times to drink sake." Was my only response opening the refrigerator, only to be greeted not only by the food we have but the sake and the two vials that Ajuka gave me few days ago.

'I think I should drink one before going to sleep…' I thought looking at the Elixir. 'Yet, I have never heard of him anymore.' I added.

"I prefer not to risk it," I muttered taking the a bottle of sake and the elixir from the refrigerator.

Oka-san noticed the elixir and was looking at me with a brow raised. "Keisuke what is that…?" Oka-san asked pointing to the elixir that is resting on my right hand.

I turned my gaze back at her. "This? It's just a new drink I bought a few days ago." Was my only response.

"Don't tell me that's the reason you disappeared?" Oka-san asked looking at me again with her narrowed eyes. "You told me that you stayed in that girl house!" Oka-san exclaimed.

Of course, she's talking about Abe. You know, I should call her and ask how's Quetz and Kuroka doing over there… I didn't say goodbye. But I left a note, though, maybe I should pick them up and return them here. "

Sighing I answered. "Well, yeah but she didn't have any sake so, I decided to change that." Was my only response.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Oka-san turned back to the food she was preparing. "Don't drink that in front of the others, especially in front of Asia-chan!" Oka-san ordered.

"Aye aye." Was my only response walking where the sofa is and taking a seat with a sigh.

'I hope this doesn't get any worse…' I thought with a small grunt, opening my drink and taking a sip.

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

"Yes! We made it!" I muttered happily, looking at the familiar house. It has been years since I've been here!

I turned my gaze to the sky with a happy smile plastered on my face and clasped my hands. "Oh thank you God for guiding us to out destination! Amen!" I prayed with a small smile on my face.

"Irina," Xenovia-chan called out making me turn to look at her. "What are we doing here again?" Xenovia-chan asked.

My smiled merely widened a little more. "Well! We are here because I have been out for a long time since I visited the people that I care!" Was my only response.

Xenovia-chan sighed and shook her head slightly. "We shouldn't do this. We have important work to do. Or did you forgot why we are in Japan?" Xenovia asked. "We are not here as tourists. We are here to finish this mission." Xenovia-chan added.

This time, I sighed. Since the fight against The Black Hero, Xenovia-chan was angry for losing, but now even more since he mocked us… he was really a powerful foe. In the blink of an eye. He defeated us easily. Now Xenovia-chan is really concentrated on this mission. It was a miracle that he didn't took our Excaliburs, or else. We are doomed.

"Don't worry Xenovia-chan! We have a lot of time, remember? Trust me, you are going to like them!" I assured her, but after a few seconds I looked at the floor with a nervous chuckle. "Well… one of them… I think." I added.

Xenovia, however, narrowed her eyes. "Let's just get this finished." Was her only response, getting in front of the door of Issei-kun and Kei-chan house.

Without wasting time, I rushed to the door and knocked twice.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The sound of my fist hitting softly the door echoed inside the house, but after that the two of us got greeted by complete silence.

" **Keisuke! Who is it?!"** A familiar voice yelled making my eyes widen. It's Oka-chan voice!

Another voice suddenly joined the conversation, with a small grunt. **"Don't know."** Was his only response. I know that voice is Kei-chan!

" **Well, what are you waiting for? Open the door!"**

I could hear a small groan escape from Kei-chan lips, making me pout slightly. It seems that he didn't change in this years! Not a single bit!

Finally, I could hear some step getting closer to the door, making a smile appear on my lips. This is getting intense! How does Kei-chan look now? Since we were kids, I have been a few inches taller than him and Issei-kun! Maybe the two of them are a little taller.

Finally, after a few seconds of silence, the door began to open slowly, showing the inside of Kei-chan and Ise-chan house.

"Hmm? Who is it?" A familiar voice says appearing on the door making me look up to meet the gaze of one of my childhood friends, it's defiantly him! I remember his hair and his eyes!

But… there's something familiar coming from him a familiar aura.

"Hello…?" Kei-chan repeated making me look up again to see him in fact, looking at me with an eyebrow raised and… is that sake?!

Heretic!

Coughing in my fist, I look up to meet his gaze again with a smile on my face. It seems that he doesn't remember me. Which hurts a little… but it's fine! It has been a long time since we have talked… or fight. "Hello! I'm surprised that you don't remember me! It's me Iri-!"

 **BAM!**

D-Did that just happened?!

Did Kei-chan slammed the door?! Leaving the two of us outside?!

D-Double Heretic!

I slowly look to my right to see Xenovia-chan looking at me with a deadpanned expression. "Is that a way to say 'welcome back' here in Japan?" Xenovia-chan asked I don't know if she's being sarcastic or serious!

" **Who was in the door Keisuke…?"** A female and mature voice says. Kei-chan mother says.

Kei-chan grunted. **"It just some scout brats, selling their horrible cookies. For their shitty campaign."** Kei-chan answered. W-Wait! Is he-

"W-What?!" Xenovia-chan exclaimed in shock. "How dare him to compare us to mere little brats!" Xenovia growled out muttering the word heretic multiple times.

" **Oh dear! At this hour?! But it's so dark! Maybe they can go to their houses until they sell all their cookies!"** Kei-chan mother exclaimed in shock. **"Keisuke! Buy them some cookies!"**

" **EEEEH?! Why I would want some shitty cookies?!"**

" **Now! Don't talk to me like that! I'm your mother! And the cookies are more healthy than your horrible alcoholic drinks!"**

" **I don't want damn cookies!"**

" **Yes, you want!"**

And they just keep arguing. Making me sweatdrop. It seems that Kei-chan didn't change a bit…

"We are wasting our time here, Irina," Xenovia-chan says turning her gaze at me with narrowed eyes. "And I hope you just felt your childhood friend aura," Xenovia-chan added making me turn to look at her and raise my hands, trying to calm her down.

"M-Maybe it's a Devil spying them!" I say trying to find a solution. There's no way that Kei-chan and Issei-kun are Devils!

"If that's the case, then there are more than one Devil in this house spying your childhood friends." Xenovia-chan pointed out. "I can feel five demonic auras, and one of them is really dangerous and hungry." Xenovia added with narrowed eyes and turning her gaze at her Excalibur Fragment and making me gulp some saliva.

I hope we don't have to use our swords…

I wish that this is not happening…

Surprising the arguing stopped a long time ago, but I could hear again footsteps getting closer to the door. And finally, the door is opened again, this time, greeted by another person. A Female person.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"I'm back…" I muttered getting inside my room just to see Xuelan on top of my bed and looking through the window with narrowed eyes Issei and Asia are not in my room anymore. "What are you doing…?" I slowly asked making the Kung-Fu beauty turn her gaze back at me.

"Can you feel it?" Xuelan asked. "I can feel the holy power. Coming from outside the-" Xuelan stopped shooking softly her head and looking at me with narrowed eyes. " _Inside_ the house."

Actually… she's right I could feel it from the two girls. But I just shrug it off… Maybe it was a cross or something like that.

"Yeah…" Was my only response. "But they didn't look really dangerous," I added.

"I have to disagree with you there," Xuelan says sitting on the corner of the bed. "I have never felt that amount of holy power before. They are carrying something with them." Xuelan explained with a sigh. "Since they are wearing something with a lot of holy power then I have to guess it's that they are Exorcists," Xuelan muttered. "And if I have to guess those weapons are-"

"Holy swords?" I interrupted her making her look up.

Xuelan simply nodded. "Exactly."

"But how did they know we were here…?" I muttered.

"We are four Devils here and a cursed sword. I would be surprised that we are not yet spotted by either Fallen Angels or Exorcists… until now." Xuelan pointed out. "We need to do something…" Xuelan muttered scratching her chin.

I turned my gaze at Muramasa that is still resting on top of my bed. "Well, I have a good plan," I muttered with a small smirk forming on my lips.

"Uhh. I-I don't think we need to make a bloodshed here in the house… even less if your parents are here." Xuelan muttered with a nervous smile. "Maybe we should spy them and see what are they trying to do…" Xuelan added.

I shrugged my shoulders. "As you wish." Without nothing else to say, Xuelan moved away from my bed and made her way towards the door, with me following her from behind, stopping in front of the door Xuelan twisted gently the door and opened, only to be greeted by the corridor and Issei and Asia who are looking at the two of us.

.

.

.

"So…" Issei started breaking the awkward silence. "Who wants to take a look?" Issei says with a grin.

"The hell are they saying…?" I whispered looking down to see Issei, Asia, and Xuelan looking behind a wall, making sure they are completely hidden from them.

"They are just talking about… things." Issei answered making me raise a brow.

"Things?"

"Things," Issei affirmed. "Maybe something humiliating, since the girl with chestnut hair is blushing slightly." Issei pointed out.

"But… why?" I asked. "Why here? Oka-san know these two girls or what?" I asked them, but this question was more for Issei than the out her two devils.

"Don't know." Issei shrugged not looking away from the Exorcists. "Maybe she knows the mother of these two? Or something like that…" Issei muttered trying to find a correct answer.

I clicked my tongue. "Whatever, we need to do something with them. They are exorcists. Our enemies." I explained making, this time, the three turn to look at me.

"U-Umm… senpai, but what are we gonna do…?" Asia asked. "It could be really dangerous to approach them… even more, when Oka-san is there talking with them…" Asia added fidgeting slightly. When did Asia started to call Oka-san 'Oka-san…?' Whatever we have more important matters to do.

She's right… we can't attack them, that would only put Oka-san in risk…

Dammit.

"Why we just play their game?" Xuelan suggested.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Play their game…?" Issei repeated making Xuelan nod.

"Yes. Let's join them in their conversation, and try to move them away from your mother so she can be safe." Xuelan explained. "Maybe it's not the best plan, but we don't have another option," Xuelan added with a sigh.

Dammit… how we just ended like that…? It pisses me off! Oka-san is there and she doesn't even know she's on danger, and that's our damn fault!

Sighing Issei spoke. "Well, we should give it a shot. Who knows, it may-"

" **Aha! There you two are!"** A familiar voice says making us turn our gazes back where the two exorcists and Oka-san are. "Well? What are you two waiting for? Come in!" Oka-san says two both Issei and me.

Turning my gaze to Issei who the latter did the same, nod strongly and walked where the two exorcists are, with me following him from behind. One of them was looking at us with narrowed eyes while the other exorcist was looking at us with a smile on her face.

Finally stopping in front of them, Oka-san smiled at us. "What's with the sour faces? Don't you two remember her?" Oka-san asked pointing to the girl with light brown hair.

"Hi, there! Long time no see Issei-kun! Kei-chan!" The brunette girl says making my eyes widen slightly. The only ones who called me like that were Momo… and… "Don't you two remember me? It's me!" The girl added pointing to her face with her smile growing a little more.

I was about to speak, until I felt something in my arm, making me turn to look how Oka-san is giving Issei a picture. An old picture. Getting closer to my brother I watched the picture to see, in fact, it was the same picture that we were kids back then… But that means.

"Irina…" I whispered in shock making Issei turn to look at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa! Hold on! That's her?!" Issei asked pointing to the picture and then to out older childhood friend.

"I know right?! She looks so different! Now she's really gorgeous than before!" Oka-san complimented her making Irina blush at the comment.

I-I don't know what is happening right now… I am looking at the picture with the same shocked expression… memories flashing on my mind… those good memories when we were kids back then… when nothing about Devils, or this crap didn't really matter. Only our happiness…

We… surely live in a small world… huh…

" **A Devil friend of an Exorcist…?"** A familiar voice rang in my mind making my eyes widen slightly. I quickly turn my gaze to Issei to see him… frozen, he was just there with his mouth hang open… the world just stopped… Oka-san, Issei, the other girl and Irina aren't moving I quickly turn my gaze to warned both Xuelan and Asia, but they were also standing there… did he just froze time?! **"You foolish creatures never stop to impress us… Can the Devils be more shameful? More pathetic than they are? Or you still have more things to show us the reason to loath more the Devils...?"** The Exile whispered. I could feel his hand resting on my shoulder making me slowly turn my gaze back, to see in fact looking at me with his fiery eyes.

And of course, his body was covered in darkness. Not giving me a small hint of how he looks.

I narrowed my eyes and stared back at him. "What do you want?" I asked I don't want business with him. I just need to drink that Elixir and hopefully he's going to be away. For now.

" **Hmmm… We can smell that emotion of yours…Tiiraazom? Sadness?"** The Exile whispered moving his hand away from my shoulder and ignoring my question. **"Interesting… This generation of Devils is more… sentimental than those back then.** _ **Disgusting**_ **."** The Exile spat out.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously this time. "What are you-!"

" **It's impressive how words have more power than atom bombs… by just hearing the name of that exorcist, your emotion changed instantly…"** Thie Exile continued interrupting me, walking slowly where the freezing Irina, Oka-san, and the blue girl are sitting. **" We can't tolerate this…To break those emotions… we need to destroy the source…"** The Exile whispered his hand resting on top of her head she didn't flinch at the touch, she was just sitting there with the same expression on her face.

I glared angrily at him. "Watch it bastard…!" I warned out. "I will fucking kill you if you do something to her!"

The Exile merely looks up, tilting his head slightly. **"Why? We are trying to help you… this girl is an Exorcist… You are a Devil… She fights for the light… You fight for the dark… She wields a holy weapon… You wield a cursed weapon… I don't see any good connection in that relationship of yours, Roronoa. Why should we let her live? She's so fragile right now… and easy to kill…"** The Exile says with a dark chuckle escaping from his mouth. **"Or you want to do it by yourself, Roronoa?"**

"I will not repeat it again bastard! Get away from her!" I screamed angrily… Even if I hate to admit it… He's right. I have another life… she has also a different life.

The exile grunted softly and moved his hand away from Irina's head. **"You are trying to sound angry… But I can only feel sadness coming from your voice. We know the reason."** The Exile explained walking towards me and getting in front of me his eyes melting mines. **"Even if you are not a Mun. A human, you act like one… Humans have scars. In all sorts of unexpected places. Like secret road the maps of their personal histories. Diagrams of all their old wounds. Most of their wounds heal completely, leaving nothing behind but a scar. But some of them don't. Some wounds we carry with us everywhere and though the cut's long gone, the pain… still lingers."** The Exile whispered. **"In other words, you are hurt… Scared of what is going to happen with your relationship with this human. That is making you weak. Fragile, you have to end that emotion… You have to kill her…"** The Exile whispered bending his legs until his hot breath is hitting my ear. **"Or we will take care of that nuisance…"** The Exile whispered slowly making sure his words reached my brain.

" **Time is running out… Get ready Roronoa… for the reckoning is getting closer… and closer…"**

" **WAKE UP!"**

I shook my head and turned my gaze back at Issei who is glaring at me. "Finally jeez!" Issei groaned angrily.

"Keisuke… are you okay?" Oka-san asked looking at me with a concerned look Irina was looking also at me with a concerned look and a small blush on her face.

I sighed and rested my hand on my face. "Yeah… what happened again?" I asked.

This time, Issei was the one who answered. "I have been calling you for a long time! Well, not only me. But Oka-san as well, but you were just staring at the weird drink that is on the table!'" Issei explained pointing to the elixir that Ajuka gave me before. "Now, care to explain me about this 'crush' of yours…?" Issei demanded, pointing to Irina who blush deepened a little more.

'So that crap happened…' Was the only thing I thought turning my gaze at the small table, looking at the Elixir I left there, without wasting time I grabbed the Elixir with a frustrated sigh.

I don't have anything else to do here.

I shook my head and clicked my tongue, turning my gaze back at Irina. "Good to see you here." I greeted her, turning my gaze back at Issei. "Well, you can stay. I will go back to my room and take a…rest." Was the only thing I said, without wasting time, I walked away upstairs and made my way to my room. Feeling the gaze of Xuelan at the back of my skull.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

 **[Keisuke… You shouldn't drink the complete bottle.]** Reshiram advised me, and she was right. Sighing I moved the bottle away from the mouth, looking how much liquid the bottle has. Only half of the liquid is inside now, and Ajuka told me to use it carefully…

Letting out a frustrated sigh. I leave the bottle on a furniture and take a sit on the bed with my hands on my face.

 **[I don't think I need to ask what is happening.]** Reshiram says making me nod. **[Now, what does he said to you?]**

"He told me about getting ready, for the Reckoning is going to begin." Was my only response.

 **[…Reckoning.]** Reshiram repeated with a small huff escaping from her lips. **[You should tell that to-]**

"No. I will not." Was my only response. I know who she's talking about…

 **[Why?]** Reshiram asked, slightly surprised at my answer. **[She's your master, so she's also involved into this. You know that she would defiantly help you. No matter what.]** Reshiram assured me.

I grunted. "Exactly. That's the reason I don't want her help, she's going to help me. I don't want to annoy her with my own problems." Was my response.

 **[Like I said. She's also involved into this. Not only she's your master, but a Maou as well, for some reason, the Exile is known among the Devils. Or maybe even other factions. That could be important information you could give them and end this more quickly.]** Reshiram explained.

I merely sighed and shook my head. "I get it… but, she did enough for me… I…" I trailed off.

I remember those words…

" _ **Don't depend too much on anyone in this world because even your own shadow leaves you when you are in darkness.**_ **"**

I gritted my teeths. Dammit… I'm getting the help of everyone… heck, I've got the help of a Maou that doesn't have to care about my health status, yet he just gave me two useful elixirs. This needs to stop… I need to take care of myself…

But Reshiram is not going to stop and try to convince me.

Sighing I shook my head. "Look, I have a deal. Let's just wait what happens next. If the Exile decides to make another entrance. Then I will tell Serafall everything. I promise." I say trying to convince her.

…

I raised a brow. "Reshiram…? Are you there?" I called out slowly. Unfortunately, I was only greeted by silence. "Hey. This is not-"

" **Are you okay…?"** A familiar voice says making my eyes widen and quickly grab my sword that was still on my bed, without showing any signs of talk. I took quickly my sword and pointed the tip to the intruder's neck.

"K-Keisuke!" Irina shrieked in shock, not moving since I have a sword centimeters away from her neck. "W-Wait it's me! I-Irina!" Irina called out with her hands slightly raised.

I narrowed my eyes not taking the sword away. "I know it's you." Was my only response making her eyes widen. "What I want to know, is what are you still doing here?!" I demanded. "Are you here to kill my brother, friends and me or what?" I asked again making her eyes widen even more. "And don't you dare to lie me!" I growled out.

"O-Of course not! I'm not here to kill you Kei-chan!" Irina says making me cringe at the nickname. I don't want to do this… I never wanted to. But I can't risk it. "I'm just here to talk… we haven't talked for a long time…" Irina muttered softly. "I wanted to visit you and talk to you again… just like old times." Irina says softly.

I looked down at the floor with narrowed eyes my grip on my sword softening a little. Is she telling the truth…? Or is she playing with me? I hope she's saying the truth… I don't want to hurt her… I will never forgive myself if I did that. But if there's no other choice, then I will do it.

I could see some movement from the corner of my eye, making me quickly look up I could see Irina moving her arm slowly where my outstretched arm is. I tightened the grip of my sword giving the warning to stop, successfully making her stop on her tracks and flinch slightly, but she didn't move her arm away.

"Please… I promise you… I'm not here to fight you, Kei-chan…" Irina whispered looking at me with a concerned look. I looked away, still not moving away the tip of the sword from her neck, but my hand was trembling a little. Looking through the corner of my eye, I could see Irina moving slowly her hand towards mine's her hand shaking slightly, she didn't look away from my face, trying to find why I'm acting like this. Finally after a few seconds of awkward silence and cold atmosphere. Irina rested her hand on top of mine, and moved it downwards slowly, making my sword no longer aim to her neck, this time, I didn't send a threat I just let her move my hand away.

Did I really threaten Irina with a sword? Did I was just about to kill her?

I turned my gaze at the sword that I have in my hand, I didn't see which one was honestly, but I could sense a lot of demonic aura surrounding the sword.

I knew which sword I took.

"…Sorry." I muttered, cutting my arm a little, letting my blood appear from the wound and instantly get drained by the cursed sword. I could hear a small gasp coming from my fellow Exorcist, who is watching the scene with wide eyes.

"K-Kei-chan! Do you know what sword is that?!" Irina exclaimed shocked and pointed to the sword that I was returning to it's scabbard.

"Yeah, of course, I do." Was my only response. "It's the cursed sword. Muramasa." I answered, throwing the sword to the bed, watching how it bounced a little then stopped. Sighing I took a seat on the corner of my bed, turning my gaze at Irina who also took a seat beside me.

"…What happened?" Irina softly asked, but that question was more for herself. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you act like that since we were kids…" Irina added.

I sighed and shook my head. I can't tell her if I can't tell either Issei and the others. Irina even less. "I…I just need some sleep." Was my response, scratching the back of my neck.

"Are you sure?" Irina asked again. "You know that you can trust me, just like old times."

"Yes… I'm fine." Was my only response. "Thanks… for asking."

Surprising, Irina pouted slightly. "Why are you lying?" Irina demanded making my eyes widen a little.

"W-What? I-I'm not-"

"Kei-chan. First of all, I know you like the palm of my hand. Every time you lie, you either scratch the back of your neck or take a long time to speak." Irina started making my right eye twitch, turning my gaze to my right arm, to see in fact I was scratching the back of my neck, making me grit my teeths. "And finally, you are a terrible liar." Irina finished with a small smile on her face, making me blush slightly.

Well… shit.

I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder making me turn slightly to meet the violet eyes of the Exorcist, looking at me with concern. "So what is it?" Irina asked.

Sighing I turned my gaze at the floor. I can't still tell her… I would put her in danger. Yet, the Exile threatened me that he's going to kill her. He's capable of. I know that.

"I…" I started. "A few days back, I started to have some… nightmares. Of something weird… I don't know what is this, but he was always there, every time I went to bed to take either a long rest or a small nap. It didn't matter he would wait for me in that dark place…" I explained looking at my palms with narrowed eyes.

I felt her grip tightening softly, telling me that she was there and continue with my story. Sighing I obeyed. "Since those days, Oka-san took me to the hospital and have a check for a doctor. When the doctor finished hearing everything I've got. He told me I have Paranoia…" I muttered lowly the last part, but enough for her to hear it.

"Kei-chan…" Irina muttered sadly.

"So the doctor told me that I should use that medicine…" I explained pointing to the Elixir that is on the other side of the room. "…Unfortunately, the Paranoia is going to take a lot of time to heal. Then… you know the rest." I finished. It was a lie, yet half the truth.

"Is that the reason you acted that way?" Irina asked softly.

I only nodded my head, not looking away from my palms. I can't believe I just did that… I'm letting the Exile words control my brain… dammit.

"Keisuke…" Irina said making my eyes widen and turned to look at her sad smile, she never said my name before, only my nickname. "It's okay… I forgive you. You didn't mean to do that…" Irina trailed off putting her hand on top of mine making me flinch slightly, unfortunately, that didn't go unnoticed by her making her smile go a little down, yet she didn't move my hand away from mine. "Whatever that dream is… I think it just traumatized you, the Kei-chan I care and know, it's not the type of person to get scared easily…" Did she just said that cares for me…? A Devil? Like me? "… I want you to know something, that I told you since we were just kids. Even if we don't follow the same religion. Even if you were an atheist heretic back then… well, you are still one…" Irina trailed off making me glare at her.

"Don't screw it up…!" I growled out making her laugh nervously.

"Sorry…" Irina trailed off coughing on her fist and turning her gaze at me, with the same sad smile on her face. "I want you to know that I will be always at your side… Even if you are a Devil… Because… I know you would do something like that for me too…" Irina says softly making me look at her with wide eyes and my mouth slightly open.

Did she really mean it? Even if it's going to turn her into some sort of a heretic for helping a Devil…?

But she's right… If she was on the same situation I am right now, I would help her. No matter what.

We just stared into each other eyes, I was looking at her violet eyes who are doing the same, staring at my orange eyes. But through the corner of my eye, I could see a little of her body since the white cloth was covering the upper part of her body… But I could see her tight black combat outfit, I think? I'm not a professional, but what in the hell that armor would outfit is going to help? Get some nosebleeds for their enemies? I'm not gonna lie, though, she looks good on that.

"K-Kei-chan…" Irina stammered making me turn to look at her face to see her looking at me with a cute glare and a small blush on her face, her arm trying to hide her combat outfit. "Y-You are staring…"

I felt my cheeks get hotter at the comment, making me turn away hiding my small blush. "S-Sorry. Didn't meant to do that…" I stammered scratching the back of my neck.

"Y-You are lying…" Irina pointed out her blush deepening a little more. "You are scratching the back of your neck…" Irina added pointing shakily at my arm that is, in fact, scratching the back of my neck.

'Shit!' I thought shocked, quickly moving my arm away from my neck. "I-I didn't mean to do-"

"Kei-chan… do you think… my-my…ummm." Irina stammered her face turning completely red as Rias hair.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her with a brow raised.

"Do you really think my body looks… good?" Irina asked shyly looking away from me and making my eyes go wide.

D-Did she seriously thought about that?! She really has. Her body changed a lot… more mature.

"Eeeerm." I coughed in my fist, trying to control my… hormones. "Y-Yeah back then, everyone thought that you were a boy…" I started making her pout slightly. "But… the time I knew you, the time I could see how beautiful you were back then… But now, you are even more." I muttered lowly the last part. Making her blush, yet a small smile on her lips formed.

Great, my corny side is trying to break free.

"T-T-Thanks…" Irina stammered turning her gaze back at me. "You also changed a lot… You look more handsome than before." Irina complimented me making me cough on my fist with my eyes closed.

"R-Right…" I muttered opening slowly my eyes only to be greeted again by Irina's violet eyes. This time, I was just staring at Irina's eyes. Her violet beautiful eyes. They were somewhat similar to Serafall eyes. But Irina's eyes are brighter… While Serafall are more darker and adorable…

I felt something familiar… something soft and warm rest on my chest, looking down I could see that in fact, it was Irina's hands who are keeping me in place, I turn my gaze back at her eyes who are looking still looking at me intently, her blush returning on her cheeks. I didn't move her hands away, for some reason, I wasn't' controlling my body, I could feel how my hands slowly reached for her arms, grabbing them softly, making sure she didn't move away.

We just still stared each other eyes, but after a few seconds of a warm silence, Irina closed her eyes and leaned forwards. Surprising I did the same. A part of me was telling me not to do it… Yet another one was saying, go for it. But if this happened, what would happen to her? Is she going to turn in fact a heretic for, doing this? And me? Serafall would be alright about this? She was jealous back then when I was ogling Grayfia body. Who knows how is she going to react with one of our enemies. An exorcist.

Yet, I decided to risk it.

I could feel how her hot breath was getting slow, hitting me right on the lips, making a hot sensation rush around my body… yet the smell from her hair was making it even better…

I could feel my heart started to beat faster than before, for some odd reason I could also feel Irina heart too. Her body getting hotter each second.

Centimeters away from her lips… and this feeling was starting to get stronger each second. I wanted to kiss her here… Yet this hot sensation was telling me to do more than that. I wanted to. But yet I couldn't. What if she didn't want to do that? I can't force her…

But… the smell of her hair… the feeling of her hot breath hitting my lips, the feeling of her soft and warm hands resting on my chest was making it unable to control this feeling. I want to do-

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

We both stopped. Getting rudely interrupted by someone who was knocking the door, slowly opening my eyes I watched how Irina was doing the same looking at me with a small blush adorning her beautiful face.

Sighing I turned slowly my gaze at the door. "Who is it?"

"Is Irina there?" An unfamiliar voice says making me raise an eyebrow.

"Oh! I'm here Xenovia-chan!" Irina says also turning her gaze back at the door, and making one of her ponytails hit me softly in the face, and making me get the smell back for a few seconds.

"It's time to go." The girl now named Xenovia says behind the door, making Irina sigh sadly.

"Alright… just wait a second, okay?" Irina asked, when she didn't receive a proper answer, Irina turned her gaze back at me with the small smile adorning her face. "It seems that I have to go…" Irina muttered with a small tone of sadness.

I sighed. "It seems so," I replied. We were still in the same position, but after a few seconds, Irina moved away slowly, feeling how her soft hands were moving slowly away from my chest.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kei-chan," Irina says standing up.

"Same here..." I muttered. "Thank you for helping me about my nightmare…" I thanked her, watching how her smile grew a little more.

"No problem! You know I would help you!" Irina exclaimed.

"Irina…" Xenovia called out again behind the door making Irina sighed.

"Coming!" Irina exclaimed turning her gaze at the door then back at me. "Kei-chan… Even if you are a Devil and I'm an exorcist… it doesn't mean we couldn't try it." Irina started rubbing her arm with her hand with a warm smile on her face. "If you really wanted to do that… then I also do. Even if it's against our teachings. Maybe God would forgive that if I do it with someone I lov- like very much." Irina says her smile turning into one of a shy person.

"Maybe…" Was the only thing I could say making her smile turn back to normal.

"I have to go now, take care Kei-chan." Irina says waving her hand at me and walking slowly to the door, her hand resting on the knob, she turns her head slightly, enough for me to stare at her violet orb. Finally, she opens the door and walks out of my room. Leaving me here, with a cursed sword.

…

 **[That was really romantic.]** Reshiram says making a small blush appear on my face.

"Shut it! I didn't ask your opinion!" I exclaimed angrily. Getting only silence, but I know she's finding this amusing. Che. Cheeky Dragon.

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back at the Elixir. Looking how the liquid was moving slowly inside the bottle, sighing I lay down on my bed, and looked at the roof. Slowly my hands reaching my lips, the moment of Irina and mine showing up inside my mind.

We were damn close.

* * *

 **That's it my young handsome and beautiful children! That's the end of the chapter! Phew! Took me a lot of time…! Hope you guys really liked it… Don't worry, though, probably some of you really want to see our Marimo with his swords ready to fight up. I promise you will see that soon! Since I have special abilities for the Murasama!**

 **As you can also see, The Black Hero has balance breaker, which of course the armor is going to be far different than the Issei's and Vali armors. Unfortunately, I'm a horrible at drawing, so I need to either practice my drawings or explained it perfectly for you guys can see the way I see their armors..**

 **Well, with nothing else to say. Let's get to your reviews!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Glad you liked the chapter man! Good to know that you liked how I'm making our villain! And trust me, I hate that damn Marimo than you do! After all, every time I write those types of scenes I'm crying while cursing his name, hoping that Ophis would stomp him multiple times! Anyways! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Guest- Who knows~! Maybe you are right maybe you don't~! You'll have to wait, my child. Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **BANKAISEN- Glad you liked the chapter man! Hope you also like this one! Have an awesome day! Cheers!**

 **Ricc850- Oh snap! I've been spotted! But hey! That's how a badass swordsman is born, right? And who knows maybe you are right about the Exile, maybe don't you'll have to wait for him to make his true appearance! Hope you liked the chapter! Stay awesome! Cheers!**

 **Castor115- Glad you liked the chapter so far! About the cursed sword, I was thinking about giving the same ability, but remember that the sword needs to slice through flesh and since this Murasama needs some blood to be sheathed it would be complete suicide. Yeah about that par of Serafall age, remember Keisuke it's not the best guy to know a girl hahaha! I'm still surprised he's dating Serafall! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Ashzaroth- It can be, yet it can't! We need to wait for that! About the sword, in future chapters is going to be explained. But I will tell you a small part. Keisuke can use the sword for a limit time until he reaches into a psychopath killer when the sword is on his scabbard the curses is no longer attacking him. Or Reshiram. It could probably affect Reshiram, but I don't think that cursed would be strong enough to turn Reshiram into a serial killer. Hope you liked the chapter! Stay awesome! Cheers!**

 **Piemaster981- Damn right. Unfortunately, Keisuke only has one badass sword. He needs to more to reach the maximum level and become a great badass! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers man!**

 **Mahesvara- Glad you liked the chapter! If you are referring to get free things from the shop, then I also agree with you! Yet you wouldn't find things inside the store anymore… Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Imperial-samaB- I'm always ready for everything my child! Hope you liked the chapter! Stay awesome! Cheers!**

 **Well, ladies (probably only one…) and gentlemen, that's it for the chapter, I will try to update the next one ASAP! I can't promise, but I will try. Now the most important thing.**

 **Stay awesome and have an epic day.**

 **-Peace!**


	17. A Cursed Sword among the Holy Swords

**Jeez, I'm a lazy ass ayyyy! Sorry for the late update… But here it is! Don't have a lot to say other than hope you like the chapter!**

 **Chapter 17: A cursed Sword Among the Holy Swords.**

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

* * *

A lot of things are wrong today...

Well, I don't know if is either good or bad. But if I have to take a guess… Bad things.

I have received a lot of messages on my phone. The first one was Xuelan, who told me that she couldn't come with me, Rias called her for an important meeting. Since Xuelan is now a member of the Occult, she needs to be present for the meetings. The weirdest part is that I'm also a member and Rias didn't send me a message of joining this meeting.

The other message I've got was from Sona. Since I'm a member of the Student Council, she needs me there for something important. I asked what the problem is exactly. But she didn't answer back, the only thing I've got is. 'Just come to the Student Council Room.' Probably that's the whole reason of why Rias didn't send me a message and I understand, the Student Council is the one that is in charge of the school during the day, so everything that is happening around the school goes first to Sona's ears.

The only good news that I've got is that I could finally sleep peacefully, no Exile stalking me in my dreams. Which I'm really happy. The elixir that Ajuka gave me is really making progress. I hope it stays that way, even if I don't get any answers, I can probably somehow find them.

Now, I'm making my way to the school with a sigh. Like always wearing my uniform of Kuoh, with a small change. I have now the thing that the sword seller gave me during my stay in the Underworld, the green Haramaki around my waist and finally my three swords. The White sword was on top of my Muramasa while the black sword is below the cursed one.

I've been taking my swords with me since Xenovia and Irina appearance. I went through a lot of shit. First Exile made his appearance during my stay in Abe's house, later I found out that he can appear in my world. Ajuka assured me that is only Paranoia. He gave me the elixir, then The Exile told me something of a Reckoning getting closer. I didn't understand the message, but when a weird guy whispers you that on his ear, then those are bad news. Finally, Irina and the other girl… Xenovia. Appeared in my house. They are exorcist who of course kills evil creatures. Devils are the main enemies.

I'm not saying that I don't trust Irina, in fact. I trust her, well not entirely. But enough for me to not point a sword on her neck. The one I defiantly don't trust is that girl, Xenovia. Her eyes were staring at us dangerously. Like she wanted to kill us instantly, but she didn't. Hopefully, it's only Irina and Xenovia the ones that are only here wandering in the town. If not, then they are going to have a small talk with me and my swords.

I'm finally walking in the park, the only way to walk towards the school is. Call me crazy, but a part of me is worried deeply not only for Issei but Xuelan and Asia as well. Rias is making this meeting that is important, and probably the most important one. I'm worrying that they are going to get lost.

"These three should have waited for me. I could take them safely to the school. Now they are probably lost." I muttered with a sigh, walking around the park, surprisingly, the place was empty. I was probably the only one walking around the park.

"Good… I don't want to bring a lot of attention with my swords…" I muttered, turning my gaze at my three swords. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I bought a lot of attention. Since when you see someone walking around a peaceful park with three swords? And one of them is cursed and famous?

I could use some magic and make my swords invisible to the naked eye. But I'm still bad with magic, the only thing I can use with magic is fire. Thanks to my Sacred Gear and the training I've gotten with Serafall during those ten days. Well, not only Serafall but Momo as well, she told me the tricks to make my attacks powerful, I have just to hold them before shooting my attack and send it to my enemy.

'Maybe I can ask Momo some help about that.' I thought, turning my gaze back to the front. I have to get to the school and fast. I can't waste my time anymore. A lot of things are-

 **"Well, well, well!"** An unfamiliar voice says making me quickly turn around with my hands resting on top of my swords. I just stared with narrowed eyes at the owner of the voice.

Who in the hell is this guy?

A few meters away from me was a guy sitting on that bench that you found placed around the parks. The guy, unfortunately, I couldn't see his face, since it was covered with a newspaper, and his hands have black gloves, he was wearing something that a rich guy would wear, a black business suit, with matching shoes and pants, on the floor was a business black suitcase. Smoke was coming from the sides of the newspaper. Where did he appear?

"You know, it's really weird to see a kid with three swords walking aimlessly around the park, lad." The mysterious person says, not moving away the newspaper from his face. His voice sounds normal and calm. Yet, I could feel a small smug smirk appear on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, not moving away my hand from my swords.

The rich guy chuckled. "Well, aren't you getting a little hostile over there?" The rich guy says, not getting intimidated for my actions. "You know, I'm just sitting here, enjoying the chirps of the birds, and the wind hitting my face. It's a little mean for you to act in such a hostile way, lad." The rich guy added with a small sigh escaping from his lips, making a puff of smoke appear.

Narrowing my eyes, I slowly moved my hand away from the swords, not looking away from the guy sitting in front of me. Still, I didn't let my guard down. "Care to give me your name?" I repeated.

The rich guy merely chuckled again, making me grit my teeth. "Why should I?" Was his only response, flipping from another page of his newspaper.

"I don't think it's not a good way to start a conversation without giving your name to the other person," I answered, watching how he just simply rested one of his left on the floor while his other leg rested on top of the latter.

"True." The rich guy agreed at my statement. "But I don't quite remember you giving me your name, green lad." The rich guy says making me raise an eyebrow.

"Green lad?" I repeated, who is this guy to give me nicknames anyways?.

"Yeah, you know, you are a boy, you have green hair. I think the nickname suits you really well... And I don't think you are going to give me your name…" The rich guy trailed off, a small puff of smoke coming from the side of the newspaper. "… Green is one of my favorite colors too. I think we are going to get along really well." The rich guy added with a small chuckle. "Anyways, tell me, green lad. Where are you going with those three interesting swords?" The rich guy asked, changing to another page of his newspaper.

"… I'm in a Kendo Club." Was my only response.

"…Is that so?" The rich guy slowly asked. "Don't take me wrong, but you look that you are going to a warfare." The rich guy pointed out, moving one of his hands away from the newspaper and moving the thick cigar away from his mouth and throwing it away. "I can be wrong, but I don't think Kendo Clubs use real swords during training." The smug guy says, returning back his hand on the newspaper.

"It's a tournament," I added.

That perked the smug guy attention. "Really now?" The rich guy asked, surprised a little. "Well, I'll be damned! Here I am, talking to the green lad who is going to a tournament!" The rich guy laughed. "Heh… You are really an interesting one… heck, you have three swords. You are really valuable..." The rich guy praised me.

"Thanks…?" I thanked him, I can't have a look at this guy face, I want to move that newspaper. But who knows what the hell is going to happen. Probably the last thing I'm going to see.

The rich guy hummed softly. "But I really want to know something…." The rich guy muttered moving to another page. "Why bring three swords? With one is not enough?"

"Who knows, I heard lately a lot of dangers here in this town…" I muttered. "Weird people deciding to either take a walk here or live here and brings with them a huge…chaos," I explained, of course, this message was more directed towards him… strangers are getting every time more dangerous.

The rich guy, however, chuckled. "Heh, is that so? Well, shit." The rich guy muttered, changing to another page. "You know, I will bet three thousand yens, that the sword in the middle could annihilate all the participants." The rich guy says, making me raise an eyebrow. Well, that's a lot of money.

I softly shook my head and turn my gaze back at my swords to see which one he's talking about.

In the middle was, of course, Muramasa.

I clicked my tongue and turned my gaze back at the smug rich guy. "Care to explain why?" I asked.

"Heh." The rich guy chuckled again. "It's pretty obvious, that sword, its none other than Muramasa. A famous blade here in Japan, and even around the world. Unfortunately, a lot of people don't know the history of such powerful and dangerous blade." The smug guy answered. "Heck, I bet four hundred yens that they don't even know the one who forged that sword."

"Do you know about it?" I asked.

The rich guy scoffed. "Of course, I do. I wouldn't bet for that sword for nothing, green lad." The smug guy pointed out flipping his newspaper. "You know, you seem to be a good lad. I will give you a small hint for your tournament…" The rich guy trailed off, moving his left hand away from the newspaper and aiming for his pocket, taking something from the pocket, a coin. "…There are bad ways to win and good ways to lose. What's interesting and trouble is that it's not always clear which is which…" The rich guy started, flipping the coin, I just watched how the coin went upwards, and then landed softly on his gloved hand. "… A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails, Heh." The rich guy chuckled, flipping the coin one more time with his thumb, this time, the coin flew away from his hand. Without moving my gaze, I watched the coin descent to the-

 **TWACK!**

To my surprise, the coin didn't land on the concrete floor. It landed on the rich guy foot, to be more specific on the tip of his black foot. The coin just standing there, it didn't land on either head or tails…

"Sometimes… it may never land at all." The rich guy finished, not even getting surprised that the coin just landed on the tip of his shoe.

I just stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Right… thanks for the hint." Was my only response.

The rich guy hummed, moving his hand back to the newspaper while using the other one to take something from his left pocket. A watch. A golden pocket watch.

Pressing the golden button. To take a small look at the hour, the rich guy chuckled. "Well, surely the times flies. Are you not going to be late in your tournament?" The rich guy asked, putting his watch back to his pocket.

Nodding my head, I slowly turned around. "Yeah, you are right, I have to go." Was my only response.

"Indeed, you better hurry up, green lad. Time is money, lad." Was his only response. I simply grunted, not saying another word.

Well…

That was a weird conversation…

"Good luck in your tournament, _Roronoa._ "

I stopped there.

I quickly turn around with my hand resting on the handle of my sword "How do you know-!"

To my surprise, the guy was no longer there, not even his business suitcase. Only the newspaper on top of the bench and the coin that is spinning on the floor.

I walked where the coin was still spinning, when I finally got close enough, the coin stopped and fell to the floor, making the familiar sound of a coin landing. I knelt and grabbed the coin, inspecting it carefully. It wasn't a yen, nor a cent.

"The hell…" Was the only thing I said. The coin looks really old, the color is like silver, but a little darker. The drawing, it's of a bull or buffalo. I turned the coin to see the other drawing to see that is the face of someone, I don't know who is the guy, but he was wearing something similar that a Roman soldier would wear.

Sighing, I saved the coin in my pocket and continued my way towards the school, with my hand resting on the handle of my sword.

Good job, you made it on my list.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

"I'm here..." I muttered, opening the door of the Student Council room with a sigh. "What do you…" I trailed off, watching the people that are here present in the room. Of course, there were all the members of the Student Council, but there were two familiars exorcists too, sitting on two chairs in front of the Devils.

"Uh…" I trailed off, watching how everyone gazes are piercing my skull. "Hey?" I greeted, raising my hands, in the corner of my eye I could watch how Xenovia was staring at me with narrowed eyes, more specific to my three swords. I don't have to take a guess which sword she's looking at.

[Kei-chan! You are here!] Two familiar voices repeated in unison making me turn to look at the two sources, who have their eyes wide.

Momo and Irina.

"W-What?!" Irina exclaimed in shock. "Y-You can't call Kei-chan like that!" Irina exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Momo. "I can only call Kei-chan Kei-chan!" Irina added.

"No! You can't! Kei-chan prefers to be called Kei-chan by me!"

"No, that's not true!" Irina exclaimed. "Who are you anyways to call Kei-chan Kei-chan?!" Irina demanded looking at Momo with narrowed eyes.

Wow, that's really a new side of Irina. I'm not going to lie, that side of hers is really…

Nevermind.

"I'm one of Kei-chan friends!" Momo answered proudly. "In fact, he trusts me so much that he always comes with me to ask for help, which I gladly do!" Momo added. She's right when I don't have anything, or when I need help in my magic, she's the second person that comes in my mind. The first one is Serafall.

However, Momo didn't stop her assault. "Now, who are you and how do you know Kei-chan Kei-chan's name?! Are you perhaps here to kill him?!" Momo demanded.

Sona watching the scene with narrowed eyes. "I have to agree here with Momo, how do you know Keisuke?" Sona asked. "I hope you are not here to do something drastic," Sona asked making me turn to look at her, surprising she was also looking at me, memories of last night flashed instantly on my head making me turn around while coughing on my fist.

"W-What?!" Irina exclaimed in shock, turning her gaze back at Sona. "I will never attack my Kei-chan! Never!" Irina answered, crossing her arms, after a few seconds, Irina smiles adorably. "If you want to know how I know Kei-chan, it's because. I am her childhood friend." Irina answered, watching with amusement how Momo expression turned from pride to shock.

"N-No way! Y-You are lying!" Momo stammered, slowly turning her sad expression towards me making me flinch slightly. "S-She's lying, right…?" Momo asked, looking at me with her puppy eyes.

I crossed my arms and looked away. "No, she's not." Was my only response, not looking at the destroyed expression of Momo.

"Anyways. I think we are getting out of the subject." Xenovia says, interrupting the fight of the two women. Making everyone nod, for some reason, Saji shot me a glare, but quickly shook it off getting his attention back at the two girls.

"We know that this place is not only protected by the Gremory Clan but Sitri Clan as well." Xenova started. "The only difference is that the Sitri Clan, only makes sure the place is safe and sound during day time…" Xenovia explained making Sona raised a surprised brow.

"… And Gremory during the night." Irina added with a nod.

"It seems that you two, not only know how we decided to make this place safe. But surprising, you know that I'm, in fact, from the Sitri Clan." Sona says with her hands clasped together and resting on top of her desk. "How?" Sona asked.

This time, Irina spoke."Our allies, in the church, did a lot of research in this place, analyzing if this place was Devil or at least, Fallen Angel Territory. When we find out it is, in fact, Devil territory. They started to quickly search of which Clan is the one guarding this place." Irina answered making Sona bob her head.

"Interesting…" Sona muttered, looking at her clasped hands. "I have been spotted so easily."

This time, Xenovia spoke. "Don't worry, we are not here for a fight. So you don't have to worry about your hidden name." Xenovia says. "I have to admit it, you were difficult to find out. Since you changed your name, the easiest one was the Gremory." Xenovia added making Sona smiled a little. However, she quickly coughed on her fist.

Sona looked up and nodded her head. "Good. Now, I want to know what is your reason for two exorcists be here, in Devil Territory? I don't think you are here as tourists. Or else, why would your allies waste time for searching information about other clans?" Sona asked.

"Alright. We are here to make peace." Xenovia bluntly says making everyone eyes widen while Sona and I raised an eyebrow.

"Peace?" Sona repeated, making sure she heard the right words.

Xenovia nodded. "Yes, peace," Xenovia repeated. "A temporal Alliance we could say," Xenovia added.

"But, why?" Sanji asked. "Why would the church want to make a temporal alliance with the Devils?" Sanji asked again, making Sona nod her head.

"You see, we are here because recently the holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarters Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Irina started making me raise an eyebrow.

"Really now? Did they seriously take all the swords from each Church?" I asked only to make Irina nod her head. "Well, either they are really tough, or your little church security sucks. A lot." Was my only response, making Xenovia glare at me while Irina frowned at my response.

Deal with it.

"Still, I don't get it…" Saji muttered pressing a finger on his chin.

"The Excalibur broke a long time ago, during the great war to be more specific," Xenovia answered.

"So the Excaliburs are only mere million of shards?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Eh? No! Nothing like that, Kei-chan!" Irina says. "You see there are only a few fragments of the Excalibur. Seven in total." Irina explained making me nod slowly.

"This is an example," Xenovia says making me turn my gaze back at her, to see her taking her huge sword from her back and placed it on top of her legs. "This is Excalibur," Xenovia says making everyone in the room watch the sword with narrowed eyes, except Irina. So far that sword has a lot of power, probably stronger than Freed sword of light. Actually, this feeling was the same one as my Murasama when I found it, the only difference is that. The sword itself was sending dark energy. This one is sending light.

"The Excalibur that I have here is [Excalibur Destruction]," Xenovia says. "It is one of the seven Holy-Swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." Xenovia explained, you know to be only a fragment. It surely holds a lot of power.

Irina smiled and pointed to her arm or more specific to her armband. Everyone watched how the armband starting to move like a worm until finally took the shape of a katana.

"The name of my fragment is [Excalibur Mimic]," Irina says making small swings with her sword. "Like the name says, it can mimic of anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Each fragment has a unique ability, and mine's is in Possession of the Protestant Church." Irina spoke, telling us everything about the sword… You know, she shouldn't do that. Now we know something about the swords. But the sword doesn't sound deadly as Xenovia's sword, not even a deadly ability, but I could still sense holy power coming from the latter.

Xenovia frowned at Irina's explanation. "Irina. There's no reason to explain them all the Excalibur abilities, is there?"

"Don't worry, Xenovia-chan," Irina assured her. "Even if they are devils, we still have two from an alliance with them in this situation," Irina explained. "Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind with all the devils around here. And one of them is my childhood friend." Irina added, making me raise an eyebrow at her brave move.

"You are getting cocky over there…" Tsubasa muttered with narrowed eyes, getting a nod from Saji and Ruruko.

"You think that you are better than us, Exorcist?" Saji says with narrowed eyes. "Let me tell you that we are more than you, and also a guest here. You two should be thankful that we are not right now starting a warfare here." Saji growled out.

"Enough, Saji," Sona says, looking at the pawn with narrowed eyes. "I would prefer if we don't start a warfare here," Sona muttered, making Saji muttered a quick apology. Sighing Sona turned her gaze back at the two guests. "What does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with us?" Sona asked, but she quickly shook her head. "No, what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the world?" Sona asked looking at the two Exorcists with a frown.

Xenovia hummed. "The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also, in the Eastern Orthodox Church, there were only two fragments as well. The last one went missing during the great war of God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from Each Church. With all the information we could gather, our Intel told us that the ones that have stolen the Swords decided to hide on Japan and brought them in this town." Xenovia explained.

Seriously? Why every crap happens here in Japan? More specific in this town! Where I was raised to live a normal life! Heck, I swear the very first day of my life of a Devil shit went down, really hard.

I think I have to deal with it.

Sona sighed and lift up her glasses. "It seems that Rias have a lot of intruders that we thought," Sanaa muttered, looking at the two Exorcists again. "So who are the ones who stole the fragments?"

"The ones that stole the swords are the Grigori."

Tsubaki and Sona frowned at the answer. "Grigori?" Tsubaki repeated, making sure she heard the right words.

Irina nodded her head. "Yes, they are the ones who attacked all the churches," Irina confirmed.

"In other words, Fallen Angels?" Saji says, pressing a finger on his chin with a frown adorning his face.

"Yes, we have a lot of proves, after all, we fought against one of their main leaders…" Xenovia trailed off glaring at the floor. "And the Black Hero."

…

 **[….What?]** Reshiram whispered inside my head, shocked at the sudden news. Don't take me wrong, when her mouth left those words. I was also shocked, to hear from my rival after a long time. It's really shocking.

"Are you saying that The Black Hero is also part of this?" Sona asked, looking at me with narrowed eyes, telling me not to say a single word.

"Yes. He is." Xenovia confirmed. "Irina and I fought him at the entrance of the church, but he defeated us…" Xenovia growled out angrily. "We underestimate his strength, and now, he is somewhere here in Japan, with one of the leaders of the Grigori," Xenovia explained.

 **[It seems that my brother decided to now make his move…]** Reshiram muttered.

'Think we can defeat them?' I thought with a brow raised.

 **[…I don't know, Whoever is using the power of my brother, he defeated with ease these two Exorcists.] Reshiram says. [We need to be careful from now on. Soon we are going to cross the same road.] Reshiram says. [Keisuke… we can't let my brother win this fight. We need to win, we can't let the Truth get crushed with the Ideals. Failing it's not an option.]**

Huh, now this is getting more difficult for me, I have not only the Black Hero on my back but the Exile as well. And who knows, maybe the weird guy from the park has also something to do with this…

"Hold on! You can't be serious! To think that we are with the Fallen Angels!?" Saji exclaimed angrily. Huh, I think I've got lost in the conversation.

"Everything is possible in the Supernatural World. Devil." Xenovia answered, making Tsubaki frown at the comment.

"Alright, I think you've got the wrong idea here…" Tsubasa joined the conversation. "Why would we want to join then anyways?"

Xenovia shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, you tell me. It's something weird to see that, one of the leaders of Grigori is hiding here in the territory of two Devils. While the latter isn't trying to make a single move to stop them."

"Well, we don't have all our eyes plastered around the town!" Saji shot back. "Heck, we didn't even know about some Fallen Angels invade our territory!" Saji added crossing his arms with a frown.

Reya frowned and crossed her arms. "We are not working for the Fallen Angels, if I remember correctly, a few months ago. Gremory Peerage and Roronoa-senpai went hunting down a few Fallen Angels that invaded the town."Reya pointed out making Momo nod her head strongly.

Ruruko nodded her head strongly. "Yeah! I remember that! There's no way we are working for them! Never!" Ruruko exclaimed with a frown.

Tsubaki also frowned at the accusation of the exorcists. But decided to stay quiet.

"Alright, everything seems to get out of control about this subject." Sona started making everyone stay quiet. After making sure everyone was quiet, Sona turned to the two exorcists and send them a glare. "I think you two know that I'm relatives with one of the Maous since you two knew perfectly about me even with me hiding with a fake surname, and probably you know about Rias Gremory as well, then hear my words. Exorcists. I will never make an alliance with the Fallen Angels, I will never stain the name of the Sitri House and the name of our Maous!"

Surprising, Xenovia laughed a little. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear from the beginning of this meeting. If we keep it in that way, we are not going to start a problem between the churches and the Devils." Was Xenovia response.

That makes Sona raise an eyebrow. "Hold on. Didn't you tell us we will make a temporal alliance? So you don't want our help?" Sona asked.

Irina this time answered. "No, we are not asking for you or your servants help us in the mission," Irina stated making everyone look at her with an eyebrow raised. "It's simple really, we just do our job, and you don't get involved," Irina explained.

That got Sona attention. "Is that so?" Sanaa asked only to make both Exorcists nod their heads. "Well, it seems that you two have more people helping you in this mission," Sona muttered.

Surprising, Xenovia shook her head. "No, we are only two in this mission," Xenovia answered, making me look at her with my brow raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ki-chan… only Xenovia and I are doing this mission, not backup." Irina explained with a sad sigh escaping from her lips.

I frowned. "You know what you are doing is suicide, right?" I pointed out, getting nods from all the student council members.

"I agree with Keisuke. You are not only fighting the Black Hero, but a Leader of Grigori as well." Sona added. "That is a reckless move."

"I have the same vision as my partner. But if it's possible I still want to live." Xenovia answered with a small sigh.

Sona however, frowned. "So you came here to Japan only to die?" Sona says. "I don't know a lot about the teachings in the church, but I think that is really extreme," Sona says making me nod.

"Do not speak ill of our teachings, Sona Sitri," Irina stated with narrowed eyes. "Right, Xenovia?"

The holy user nodded her head. "Right. In fact, the church allowed this, they prefer we destroy the Excaliburs than letting them fall in the wrong hands. Our objective is simple. We go and fight them and either take the Excaliburs away or destroy them, it's okay for us to die. The only way to win and fight is an Excalibur against another Excalibur.

Sona sighed and shook softly her head. "Is it possible with only two of you?"

Xenovia nodded her head again. "We are not going to die in vain," Xenovia says bravely, not scared about her dying.

Sona hummed at her response. "You really seem confident about this. Do you have a secret weapon?"

Xenovia smirked lightly. "Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia answered, making Sona frown at her answer.

Now the two of them were staring at each other eyes, but after a few minutes, Sona sighed. "Alright, I'll accept your temporal alliance. But remember, you need to also talk about this with Rias Gremory." Sona pointed out. Making the two exorcists nod their heads.

"Of course." Was her only response.

This time, Sona looked at them with narrowed eyes. "And since, we are not involved in this. We are not, and I will repeat it again, we are not going to help you in your mission. You are on your own." Sona stated making Xenovia smile a little.

"Of course, we don't need the help of the Devils," Xenovia added, standing up with Irina did the same. "Well, we are going where Gremory is," Xenovia says. "We thank you for your time," Xenovia says walking away from us.

"Do you know where Rias is?" Sona asked making the two exorcists stop in the middle of the room.

"No." Was her only response.

Nodding her head, Sona turned her gaze at me. "Keisuke, guide them to the Occult Research Club," Sona ordered making me slowly nod my head. From the corner of my eye, I saw how Irina flinched slightly. Reason? I don't know.

"Right." Was my only response walking where the two exorcists are, one of them greeting me with her usual smiles while the other one was looking at me with narrowed eyes?

"Keisuke is going to take you where Rias is right now. Waiting for you to make the same negotiation." Sona explained making the two exorcists nod. "Before you go, Keisuke can you wait for a second?" Sona asked.

"Sure?" I said stopping on my tracks and turning around to greet Sona's gaze, I could hear from behind the doors getting closed.

"Everyone is dismissed," Sona says, to her peerage making them nod, and get out of the office, closing the door.

After a few minutes, Sona sighed. "It seems that even if we don't want to. We are also involved into this." Sona muttered pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Because of The Black Hero, right?" I said making her nod.

"Yes. I don't know if the Black Hero was either hired by the Leader of Grigori or he is part of Grigori." Sona muttered. "Keisuke, since you are under Rias and my protection. I want you to stay away from this. Who knows where The Black Hero is going to make an appearance, but. He's probably stronger than you." Sona replied with another sigh. "It would be really dangerous to fight him, and more with that disease you have." Sona pointed out, making me look at her with a brow raised.

"Did Serafall told you?" I asked, looking how she simply nods her head.

"Yes, she told me that you have Paranoia, I asked her how did you catch the disease, but she didn't answer…" Sona trailed off. "Talking about that, how are you feeling? Is the medicine making an effect?" Sona asked with a barely noticeable concern coming from her voice.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, thankfully it's making progress." Was my only response.

"Good. Then I will tell her." Sona says making me raise a brow again.

"Why?"

"Onee-sama told me to, ask you every day about your health condition," Sona explained making my right eye twitch a little.

'Jeez… I know she's worried, but it's not like I would die instantly…' I thought with a sigh, I know I should be more grateful. But I don't want to waste Serafall time with my own problems…

"Oi, since you are going to tell my master about that, then are you going to tell her about all this?" I asked, watching how Sona pondered on my question, finally after a few seconds, Sona shook her head.

"No. I can't. Onee-sama is a Maou she has a lot of work to do in the Underworld. And this is between the two exorcists and the Fallen Angels, I will not waste her time for anything that involves Grigori and the Church." Sona explained. "Well, I will send a message to Onee-sama. Take the two exorcists to the Occult Research Club." Sona says making me nod.

I simply walked away and twisted the knob slightly and ope-

"I hope you know how to use that sword. Keisuke." Sanaa says, I could feel her gaze pierced the back of my skull.

"Yes, I do." Was my only response, leaving the Student Council Room.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

"Kei-chan…" Irina started. "Are you sure you can take us there?" Irina asked, looking at me with a concerned look.

I turn my gaze at her with a brow raised. "Yeah. Why?" I asked, making her quickly turn to the front.

"N-Nevermind." Was her only response, making me nod slowly and turn my gaze back to the front.

"Devil." Xenovia called out, making me only turn my face to the right to see, Xenovia looking at my swords.

"Exorcist," I responded, making her look up to my eyes.

"Where did you get that sword?" Xenovia asked, pointing the one in the middle, ah. Muramasa is getting popular I see.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why should I tell you?" I asked, crossing my arms, not stopping on my tracks.

"Well… I actually told you about my sword abilities…" Irina says rubbing her arm. "Maybe you should tell us about yours."

I smirked. "Well, funny enough. I don't know either." Was my only response.

"And here is your Master is calling us reckless," Xenovia muttered.

"Che. As far as I know, this is my life, not yours. You shouldn't care anyways." I answered. "Also, Sona is not my master," I added, making the two of them look at me curiously.

"Rias is your master then, Kei-chan?" Irina asked tilting her head.

I shook my head. "No, I'm the Queen of Serafall Leviathan."

…

"Are you serious…" Xenovia growled out making me raise a brow. "We could make this meeting faster if we just talked with the Queen!" Xenovia exclaimed. "Since you are his Queen, you could go and talk to your master and tell her about this subject!"

"You didn't ask." Was my only response.

Xenovia frowned. "I hope you know what type of blade is inside your scabbard," Xenovia says, making me clicked my tongue. Is she seriously still thinking about that?!

"Of course, I do. It's cursed so what?" I asked annoyed, I don't know for how long I have talked about this sword.

"You are playing with your luck, Kei-tan." Irina pointed out. "I have heard what happened with the users of those swords," Irina added concerned.

"Don't compare me to the others," I answered with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know the story?" Xenovia asked with a brow raised, that got Irina curiosity. "The story of the cursed sword, Muramasa?" Xenovia added.

I just stared at her with narrowed eyes, to be honest, I don't. I only know the swordsmith. That's it.

Not waiting for an answer, Xenovia continued. "Muramasa was forged by Muramasa Sengo. Unfortunately, for some reason, he was considered by most as a completely mad and prone to bouts of violence. It was therefore believed that these destructive qualities were passed by the master swordsmith into the blades he forged." Xenovia says looking at the cursed sword with a small glare. "It is said that the blades would then 'possess' their wielders, turning them into insane deadly warriors. Just Like Muramasa himself."

"…But why Muramasa was like that?" Irina asked curiously. "Is there perhaps a reason for that? Or he had mental problems?"

Xenovia shrugged her shoulders. "That's something I don't know, legends say that he was possessed by a Devil and controlled his body. Or perhaps the mental disease too." Xenovia says, coughing on her fist. "Anyways, Muramasa's blades are often contrasted to Masamune. Another famous sword here in Japan." Xenovia says making me raise a brow. I'm honestly surprised that she knows a lot about this. I don't think she's from Japan. "There's also a small legend about that…" Xenovia trailed off.

"Oh! I know about it!" Irina says making Xenovia turned her gaze at her partner and nod her head. Letting Irina continue the story. "In one legend, Muramasa, who is said to be the disciple of Masamune, challenges his master to a sword-making competition. This was to determine who the greatest swordsmith in the country was. After both swordsmiths had completed their blades, they prepared to test their weapons." Irina explained inhaling some air.

"The contest was as such: The blade was to be suspended in a stream with the sharp edge facing the current. Murasama's blade cut everything that passed it, including fish, leaves, and even the air itself." Irina says making me raise a brow. The air? Now that's something really cool. "…By contrast, Masamune's blade failed to cut anything. In spite of this, Masamune was declared the winner, as Muramasa's blade was bloodthirsty and cut indiscriminately, whilst Masamune's did not cut and kill needlessly." Irina finished with a sigh.

"What happened to him?" I asked. "After the contest I mean, what did Muramasa did?"

Irina shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know… it could be like Xenovia-chan said before, maybe Muramasa got angry for losing the contest and got possessed by a Devil." Irina says. "The only thing I know is that is really weird to see a lot of Muramasa's swords in Japan. They said that they melted all the swords of Muramasa, making sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands."

"Huh…" I hummed softly, to think that this sword is a spoiled brat…

"Now, I'm telling you this because this could affect a lot our mission." Xenovia started making me turn to look at her. "Take this warning, don't think because you are a Devil, you can't use the sword freely. If we somehow stumble on the same road, possessed or not. I will end you and your cursed sword." Was Xenovia warning.

I chuckled. "You know I heard in the Underworld they give a fancy nickname to everyone who threaten the Queen of a Maou… ' _Suicide_ '." I growled out sending a glare to her direction while Xenovia did the same.

"Ummm… I think we need to still go to the place where Rias Gremory is." Irina says, trying to calm both of us.

I clicked my tongue and nodded my head, not looking away from Xenovia glare. "Indeed. We need to go." Was my only response. Getting two nods from the two exorcists.

So, like I said, we started our walk, I looked at my sides to see, Irina who looks at the place curiously while Xenovia was looking the school with narrowed eyes… I don't trust this girl.

"Where are we going…?" Xenovia says still looking around her surroundings with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know… but this is really familiar to me, what about you Xenovia-chan?" Irina asked looking at Xenovia with an eyebrow raised.

Xenovia simply nodded and turned her glare at me. "Where are you taking us, Devil?" Xenovia demanded.

I clicked my tongue. "I'm taking you where Rias is, Exorcist." I shot back, making sure to hiss the last part.

"Kei-chan… I don't think it's here… Don't you think we are… umm…" Irina trailed off looking away from my glare.

"We are what, Irina?" I growled out making her flinch at the tone of my voice. "This is where the Occult Research Club is!"

"Really now?" Xenovia growled out. "Then explain to me why the entrance of the school is behind us?" Xenovia asked angrily, pointing to the gates that in fact are behind us.

"The hell?!" I exclaimed. "The hell is Rias doing?! Did she seriously move the Club to another place?!" I exclaimed angrily making the two exorcists look at me with shock.

"What!? That doesn't even make sense at all!" Xenovia exclaimed. "Are you saying that the Club was here before?!" Xenovia exclaimed, looking at me with disbelief.

"Well… this is the route I always take when I go to the Occult Research Club! Somehow Rias disappeared the building!" Was my response, the only thing I've gotten was a small growl from Xenovia.

"Impossible! You are lying!" Xenovia exclaimed angrily making me shot a glare at her. How there her say I am lying?! "What a terrible sense of direction you have! I can't believe a Maou would reincarnate someone with a horrible sense of direction like you!"

She didn't!

"Oh God…" Irina muttered with a sigh. "Here we-"

"EEEEEEH?!" I shrieked, looking at the blue exorcist with a glare. "First of all! This is your damn fault! If you just stopped telling me your shitty story about my sword and the curse, you two would be out doing your mission right now!" I exclaimed making Xenovia look at me with wide eyes.

"What?! That's a horrible excuse! Isn't suppose that Devils are the perfect liars among the Supernatural World?!" Xenovia asked angrily. "Who get's lost with that anyways?!"

"Oi! I did not get lost!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Oi! Irina, can you tell your partner that we are on the right place?!" I demanded, looking at my childhood friend who squeaked when I shouted her name.

"Irina, tell this Devil that he has a horrible sense of direction," Xenovia says making me glare at her while the latter returned her glare.

"U-Ummm…" Irina trailed off rubbing her arm and looking at the ground. "M-Maybe we should ask where is Rias Gremory," Irina says making me look at her with a frown.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Don't you trust my excellent sense of direction?" I asked only to make Irina coughed on her fist.

"O-Of course I trust your…. Nice sense of direction," Irina answered, making my right eye twitch slightly. "But, you are forcing yourself a lot, maybe we should ask for directions. If we know more about our surroundings, then it's going to be easier to find the place…" Irina explained looking away from my glare shyly.

I clicked my tongue. "Fine. But, we are going to take a lot more of time to get there, if you just follow me then, we are going to be faster."

"We are going to take the risk, then," Xenovia muttered walking away with Irina following her suit while I just sighed and followed them from behind. Wasting our precious time.

You know, that rich guy from before was right…

Time is money friend… Time is money.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Finally, we made it in the Occult Research Club (thanks to me, of course.) and everyone is actually gathered here, my friends, my brother and the honorary ORC members. Which of course are the two Exorcists duo. Rias and Akeno sat on a sofa across from our guests while the members are behind these two. Well, Except for two people, Kiba was on the corner far away with his back resting on a wall, and glaring deeply at the back of the two exorcists. While Xuelan was beside me, her back pressed to the wall, looking at the scene with narrowed eyes.

I, of course, wasn't putting a lot of attention in the meeting, I know what's the reason. For this.

"So, what happened?" I asked making Xuelan turn her gaze back at me. "What you didn't wait for me?" I added.

Xuelan sighed. "Because of that," Xuelan says, pointing to the Exorcists duo. "Buchou told me that, she needed every member of the Occult Research Club here, that included you, but it seems that Kaichou needed you in the Student Council…" Xuelan replied with another sigh.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, they wanted me to be present in the meeting with Sona and these two exorcists." Was my only response. "So how are you doing?" I asked. "Are they treating you well here?" I added.

Xuelan smiled. "Yes, it has been only a few days, but I feel like I'm at home," Xuelan answered. "And it's all thanks to you. You don't know how much I owe you…" Xuelan whispered.

I hummed. "It's fine, you don't owe me. Glad to know you are doing great around here." I said watching how Xuelan smiled widened a little. But she quickly looked away with a small pink blush on her face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, watching how she rubbed her arm, looking away from me.

"I-It's nothing…" Xuelan stammered, looking at the meeting, making me unable to no longer see her face.

 **[Keisuke… we need to talk.]** Reshiram voice quickly rang in my mind, but before I could say something she continued. [We need to talk about The Black Hero.]

'What about him…?' I thought with a brow raised. 'Remember what Sona said before I need to stay away from him.'

 **[It's true, but you can run, but you can't hide. Soon he's going to find us. Even if those two Exorcists somehow finished the mission. The Black Hero would find a way to find you.]** Reshiram answered with a sigh. **[Still, I don't think these exorcists are going to make it anyways. Not if they are going alone…]**

'What should I do?'

 **[We have two options here.]** Reshiram started. **[The first option, that I don't think it's going to work. But it's worth a shot. Is to increase your training. You have mastered one of my powerful moves. But you haven't mastered the other one yet.]** Reshiram explain making me nod my head.

'What should I do to achieve the other move?' I asked.

[Well, the first reason is obvious. You need to increase your fire resistance. It's not going to be worthy if you die while using my move. So that's the first thing to keep in mind. Since your fight in the Underworld, you have absorbed a lot of fire attacks. Which is good. Unfortunately, those aren't the fire of the Phenex Clan, which I have to admit, are really powerful. But not enough if we compared them to a dragon.]

'Is that attack of yours really dangerous?'

 **[No, if you have mastered it completely, then you are going to be fine.]** Reshiram assured me. **[You can try and use it. But not for so long, in the state you are probably about fifteen seconds.]** Reshiram added.

'What's the name of the move?'

 **[Blue Flare.]** Reshiram answered. **[This move is more powerful than the Fusion Flare. This move can double all your attacks. Let's take an example. If you want to use Flamethrower and you have activated Blue Flare, then the attack is going to be more powerful than before.]** Reshiram explained making me hummed lightly.

'Well, that's really useful.' To be honest, it is. I should get it, and fast. 'What is the other option?' I asked Reshiram said after a few minutes, that we have only two options. Which is the last one?

 **[Fight him like you are right now.]** Reshiram bluntly says. **[This is probably the one that we have to do since we know that when their mission is finished here, The Black Hero is probably going to hunt you down. But, that doesn't mean he's going to defeat us. We can win this. I know it.]** Reshiram says, trying to cheer me up which she successfully did.

I smirked at her. 'I know. I'm not going to take my ass handled by someone like him.' I felt something tap me on my shoulder, making me turn to my right to see Xuelan who has a small blush on her cheeks. Weird.

"Hmm?" I hummed looking at the Kung-Fu fighter with a brow raised.

Xuelan merely looked away and coughed on her fist, looking at the floor, slowly closing her eyes while inhaling some air, and after a few seconds, she slowly exhaled all the air she saved. She just kept doing this for a few minutes. Finally, Xuelan nodded her head with determination and turned to look at me, her blush no longer adorning her cheeks.

"Keisuke. I have a good… idea." Xuelan says making me raise a brow.

"An Idea?" I repeated, making her nod.

Xuelan merely nodded and rubbed her arm, looking at the floor. "It has been a few days since we… talked and I was thinking all this time, that maybe… we can…" Xenovia trailed off.

"We can…?" I repeated helping her.

"We can… maybe in one day… have…You know…" Xuelan trailed off, looking away shyly her blush slowly returning to her face. "Go Out…" Xuelan whispered.

"Go Out?" I repeated, making her nod furiously. "I don't understand." Was my only response watching how her right eye twitched slightly and her face was now red as Rias hair.

"W-What I'm trying to say is… going out, you know… eat something spend time… t-together… a-alone." Xuelan whispered the last part.

I looked at her with a brow raised, I understand, to be honest, since the few days I have been in the Underworld I didn't have a lot of time to speak with her. Well with everyone, but especially with her. She's probably those few persons that I really like to talk with. I don't see a problem going with her to who knows where.

Finally, I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, I would like to." Was my only response, making her look up to me with wide eyes.

"R-Really?" Xuelan asked. I just nodded my head, making a smile appear on her face. "G-Good! G-Glad we can make this!" Xuelan says with her smile growing a little.

 **"… If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have a lot of connections with the higher-ups in the Church..."** A familiar voice rang in our ears making the two of us turn back to the small meeting between Rias and the exorcists. "… Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. In the name of Gremory house. I will not do something that would stain the name of our Maou!" Rias says proudly.

Xenovia laughed a little. "It's enough for me just to be able to hear that. I was only relaying the thoughts of the headquarters." Xenovia says, bowing her head a little. "I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer would really be that stupid." Xenovia says making me and Rias raise an eyebrow, she doesn't know if to take that as a compliment or an insult.

I'll go with the insult.

"… Good to know. Then I hope you also understand that I would not provide aid to your side either." Rias says making Xenovia nod her head.

"Of course. I trust that we will prevail if you promise not to interfere with anything we do in this town." Xenovia says.

Rias simply smiled and closed her eyes. "You have my word on that."

Xenovia merely nodded her head and standing up with Irina following her moves. "Then we have nothing else to discuss here."

"Would you like some tea before you go?" Rias asked making the two exorcists shook their heads.

"No thanks. We are not here to make some friends with Devils." Xenovia says, walking away making me sigh.

Well, now there they go. I hope Irina makes it safe and sound…

I really want to help her. But, I have to obey my Master's orders. Like Irina is obeying her orders.

Dammit…

"I was wondering if visiting the house full of Devils would lead us to you." Xenovia suddenly says getting again, my attention and look at the scene with narrowed eyes, trying to see who she's talking with.

"E-Excuse me?" A familiar nun stammered, making my eyes widen slightly.

Xenovia didn't say a word, she was only looking at the nun in front of her with narrowed eyes. "…Aren't you Asia Argento?" Xenovia finally asked making Asia's eyes widen slightly.

"I um… yes." Asia answered looking away shyly, scared of Xenovia's gaze.

"… It makes sense that I would run into a witch in a place like this." Xenovia says making Asia tremble a little at the word 'witch.'

"Oh my goodness it is you! You are the former Holy Maiden who became a witch!" Irina exclaimed, looking at Asia with surprise. "I heard you have been vanished because you have the powers to heal Fallen Angels and Devils and at one time you actually used it! You must be pretty strong!" Irina exclaimed I turn my gaze to Asia who is looking at the floor, her body trembling faster than before.

"I didn't know you actually become a Devil yourself," Irina added not looking away from the nun.

"Ummmmm…. I… I… guess so…" Asia trailed off, jeez she looks like she's ready to faint.

"Asia… Are you okay?" Issei asked, looking at the nun with concern.

Unfortunately, Asia didn't answer his question, it was the familiar Exorcist. "Of course, she's not okay, she went from being a saint into a Devil. You fell to the lowest place you could." Xenovia says coldly, glaring at the nun who didn't say a word. Letting the insult reach inside her ear.

"That's enough!" Issei screamed angrily, standing in front of Asia, making sure that Xenovia doesn't try something funny with her. "Why don't you take that crap and get the hell out of here?!" Issei shouted angrily, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Koneko.

"…You are not helping." Koneko says with her usual monotone voice, but I could sense that her demonic power increased slightly, not liking this a single bit.

Of course, Xenovia ignored Issei. "Do you still believe in our God, Asia?" Xenovia asked, looking at the nun with narrowed eyes while the nun was struggling to answer that question.

"Don't be silly Xenovia-chan! She's in Devil stuff, she's over." Irina says, looking at Xenovia with an amused expression plastered on her face.

"No, I can smell the 'belief' from her," Xenovia muttered her eyes glaring at the nun. Well, that's a good nose you have there to be honest. Because I can't smell shit. "It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia explained, making Irina gasp and turn her gaze at the nun.

"R-Really? Is it true Asia?" Irina asked the former nun. "Asia, do you still believe in our God, even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia still looking at the floor, she just stared at her trembling hands, gulping some saliva, Asia slowly looked up at the cold gaze of Xenovia. "Y-Yes… I still believe in him…" Asia stammered quickly looking away from Xenovia glare. "… I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Aisa explained with a sad expression on her face.

… But why? I don't get it, I didn't believe with Mr. dude from the clouds. Now, of course, I do. Since I'm a Devil then it's pretty obvious that he is real. But that's not what I want to know, I want to know why Asia still loves him… or at least, follow his teachings… I'm not saying is bad, but… for Rias is going to be. If she still acts like this in front of the Devils that are in the Underworld, they would hate her. Even kill her.

She took a step forward, her sword at her side, ready to start the slaughter. "Is that so. Then you should allow us to execute you in this instant." Xenovia says making Asia's eyes widen in horror.

"What?!" Issei shouted shocked. "Don't get near to Asia!" Issei shouted angrily while the other ORC members were taking a fighting position, in case Xenovia decides to take drastic moves. I could feel how Xuelan was doing the same while I just rested my hand on top of my swords. Ready for the fight… and release my swords.

Xenovia started to walk where Asia is standing her sword ready to cut her in half. "If it's now, then I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forget your atrocities." Xenovia says making Asia take a step backwards.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Issei roared angrily. "Take one step closer and I swear I will kick your ass!" Issei threatened, summoning his red gauntlet.

"Watch your sinful tongue, Devil," Xenovia warned glaring at Issei with hatred while the latter gladly returned the glare. "While I'm slightly impressed that you are the Sekyriuutei of this era. I will not hesitate to attack you if I must." Xenovia stated tightening her grip on her sword.

"Oi… You are playing a dangerous game here…" I warned making the blue-haired stop on her tracks. "We are more than you are." I pointed out, making Xenovia turn her glare at me.

"I'm not the only one playing a dangerous game here, Devil," Xenovia growled out, glaring at my swords. At my cursed sword. "I should also annihilate you and free you from that sword. Who knows when you are going to start rampaging around the school." Xenovia added.

I smirked. "If somehow I end up on that problem, I'll make sure you are the first one to feel my blade. _Exorcist_." I growled out.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes at my response. "Is that a challenge, Devil?" Xenovia asked.

I shrugged one shoulder while taking Muramasa still inside on his scabbard and out of my Haramaki and resting the latter on my shoulder. "Maybe it is." Was my only response. "I wouldn't mind… some practice, heck I can feel that little Muramasa here is a little hungry. Can you feel it too?" I asked, walking towards the group with Xuelan following from behind.

"Look, I don't care who you are! But if you ever lay a hand on Asia, I will spend every last breath I have made sure you regret it!" Issei shouted making Xenovia look at him with a small smirk.

"Is that so…?" Xenovia asked, not waiting for an answer, Xenovia merely tightened her grip on the sword. "Then are you two Devils prepare to take on the entire church?" Xenovia asked I knew that this question was also for me. "That's pretty big talk for a little Devil like yourself."

"Alright, I think this is getting-"

"This is perfect." A familiar voice says, interrupting Rias. Everyone turned their gaze at the corner of the room, to see Kiba walking slowly towards the group his eyes glaring at Xenovia. "I'll take all of you on." Was Kiba only response, his hands inside his pockets and looking at the two curiously exorcists with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked.

Kiba, however, chuckled with a smirk adorning his face. " I'm your senpai. Nice to meet you." Kiba says making Xenovia eyes narrowed slightly. "Though it seems I was a failure…" Kiba trailed off summoning two demonic swords on his hands. "I will take you here and now! When I'm done, I will-!"

 **SMACK!**

Before Kiba could finish his threat I used my Knight Piece power to appear behind Kiba, and punch him on the neck with my sword (With the scabbard of course.) making him fell on the floor, unconscious. That, of course, got shocked looks of everyone.

"K-Keisuke?!" Rias spluttered, astonished at my sudden action.

Bobbing my head, I look up to the surprised Exorcist. "A fight you want? Then you will-"

 **"ARCK!"** A familiar voice shrieked in pain, making everyone turn to look down with wide eyes to see, in fact, Kiba who slowly stands up with his hand on the back of his neck. "S-Senpai! What was that for?!" Kiba asked, looking at me with teary eyes.

"What the hell?! Shouldn't you be knocked out?!" I exclaimed in shock. What the hell! I saw this happen in the damn movies!

"I-I guess so… But you almost killed me!" Kiba exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh…" Was my only response. "Are you going to still fight these two?" I asked, looking at Kiba with a brow raised.

It seems that Kiba forgot about that, returning to his serious expression, Kiba nodded his head with determination. "You are right! I will fight them! I shouldn't get distracted, thank you senpai for reminding me, now I will-!"

 **SLAM!**

Since I've got the wrong answer, I simply punched Kiba right in the face, making him fall on the floor unconscious. You're welcome, buddy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Issei was the one to react at my sudden actions. "Are you damn crazy?! I mean, I also hate the damn bishounen, but I wouldn't go that far!" Issei exclaimed, looking at the unconscious Knight who is getting healed by a worried nun.

"Ara… I agree with Ise-kun, I think you overdid it…" Akeno says with her usual smiles and with her hand resting on her cheek.

"…Idiot." Guess who said it with her usual 'cheerful' attitude.

Xuelan merely sighed, at my actions. Like she just saw this coming from the very beginning.

"Keisuke! What are you doing?!" Rias demanded angrily. "Why you always use this way yo help other people?! We could just convince Kiba by only talking!"

"W-What?! Don't get me wrong, but he was acting like a psychopath!" I said. "He was getting himself killed!"

"And you almost killed him by hitting him right in the neck!" Rias shot back. "Maybe you should stop drinking sake, it's damaging more your brain!"

"EEEEEEH?!" I shrieked angrily. "Look who's talking! The one who got drunk on her wedding?!" I shot back, making Rias gasp and a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"D-Don't bring that up! Marimo!"

"DON'T CALL ME MARIMO! YOU DRUNK MONKEY!"

"OI! DON'T CALL BUCHOU LIKE THAT YOU SHITTY MARIMO!" Issei exclaimed angrily.

"Don't call Keisuke like that, pervert!" Surprising, Xuelan joined me. Making Issei look at her with a shocked look, but he quickly shook it off and glares at me with envy.

"How?! HOW?! What is your secret to getting hot chicks and always defend you?!" Issei demanded angrily making Xuelan eyes widen slightly, with a small blush on her face. "No… I get it now…! I understand everything now…! You…! YOU ARE MAKING YOUR OWN HAREM!"

"EEEEEEH?!" Was my intellectual response looking at Issei with a shocked expression. "The hell are you talking about?! I'm not a pervert like you! Shitty Sekiryiuutei!"

"Don't lie to me, you bastard! I can see it in your eyes and I also have damn proves!" Issei says, "First is that girl Momo since the day you left to the Underworld, she has been asking me about you! Heck, she says that she was really worried about you!" Issei then pointed a finger to Xuelan. "Since the day you saved her from Riser, she conveniently wanted to move to our house, more specific to your room!" then he pointed at the shocked and blushing Irina, ignoring the glare of the blushing Xuelan. "When she left your room, I could see her face flushed! Something tells me that she was slapping the salami!" Issei exclaimed angrily making me look at him with a shocked expression while Irina squeaks in surprise her blush darkening.

"W-What?! H-Hold on! We did not-!"

"And finally, your master! Serafall-sama! The way she acts around you! Something tells me that-!"

 **"EHEM!** " A familiar voice interrupted Issei, making everyone turn to Xenovia who have her eyes closed, but her right eye twitched slightly. "Are we here to hear the sinful culture of the Devils or fight?" Xenovia asked.

Sighing tiredly, I nodded my head. "You are right, we've got carried away. Let's leave our swords do the talking."

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"Rules?" I asked, standing in the middle of a field, on my right was Issei who was standing a few meters away standing in front of us is the two familiars exorcists. Irina and Xenovia. Far away from us is an unconscious Knight with the rest of the ORC.

You know, those that Irina and Xenovia are wearing are really… seductive. But why? Is that seriously the armor that the church is giving to the Exorcists? Did Issei ask to make these suits for Exorcist or what?

Xenovia raised a brow. "A Devil asks for rules?" Xenovia laughed lightly. "You are a weird one indeed," Xenovia says, taking her sword away from her sheath.

"Are you going to tell me the rules or what?" I asked annoyed.

Xenovia hummed. "Very well, since you are reincarnated Devils. You can't use the power of your pieces." Xenovia says making Issei look at her with wide eyes.

"What?! That's not fair! You two have two holy ass swords!" Issei exclaimed angrily.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes. "Don't forget that you have a powerful Sacred Gear." Xenovia pointed out. "And your brother has three swords and one of them is completely cursed," Xenovia added turning her gaze at me. "Irina, take care of the Sekyriuutei. This one is mine." Xenovia muttered, making Irina hesitant nod her head.

I raised a brow. "Why me?"

Xenovia smirked at my question. "I have never fought with someone who wields a cursed weapon. It would be really a shame to waste this opportunity…" Xenovia trailed off. Her smirk completely disappearing from her face. "And because I want to prove something else," Xenovia added her tone of the voice serious.

'Something else…?' I thought looking at Xenovia with a brow raised.

I grunted turning my gaze back to my swords taking them out and living Muramasa still in its sheath.

"Are you ready, Devil?" Xenovia asked with narrowed eyes, taking a fighting stance with her huge sword.

Issei merely nodded his head and summoned his boosted gear. "Damn right! I will show you the power of the Welsh Dragon!" Issei exclaimed, making Irina give a sad smile.

"I hope we can still be friends after this, Issei-kun," Irina says also taking a fighting stance with her katana.

Issei however smirked. "I should be the one saying that," Issei muttered, turning his gaze at me and giving me a thumbs up with his gauntlet. "Oi! Kei, leave this to me! I can defeat her with one attack!" Issei exclaimed.

I looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "Really now?" I asked, putting one of my swords in my mouth while Issei nodded his head and scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, trust me. You'll be really thankful… and so I will." Issei muttered with a small giggle coming from his lips.

I just looked at him cautiously. "…Right. I believe in you. Make me proud." Was my only response turning my gaze back at Xenovia who is looking at me with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"…You know how to use three swords?" Xenovia asked I just nodded my head. "Interesting… whatever, let's end this. Are you ready?" Xenovia asked.

I turned my gaze back at Muramasa, the last sword to be taken away from its sheath. Finally, I sighed and shook my head. "Hold on." Was my only response, taking the two unnamed katanas from my mouth and stabbing them on the floor, slowly moving Muramasa from my green Haramaki. Putting gently the cursed sword that is still resting inside the scabbard, I started to move away my Haramaki, I don't want this to be-

"What the hell are you doing?!" Issei exclaimed, making me look up to meet his glare. "Are you trying to flash us?!"

"No you idiot!" I snapped at him. "I'm trying to move my Haramaki, I don't want it to be destroyed in this fight!" I explained. Taking the green lime belt away and putting it gently on the floor. I don't want to waste time. So there it has to stay, I just hope no one step on it.

'I Reshiram, hope you don't mind, I only use my swords.' I called out, waiting for the answer of the Dragon of Truth.

 **[Just be careful.]** Was her only response.

Bobbing my head, I grabbed the handles of my swords, putting one in the mouth while the other one is resting on my right hand. Bending my legs I grabbed the handle of Muramasa, and slowly I started to take the cursed sword away from his sheath, I could feel all the power of the sword, it was like something was grabbing my arm and was trying to crush my arm until my bones are finally broken. Shaking my head, I turned my glare to Xenovia who is glaring at my sword.

"…I'm ready." Was my only response, grabbing tightly the sword that is resting on my jaw, making sure it doesn't fall in the middle of the fight.

"…Good." Was Xenovia response. "Let's see how long you can stay intact with that sword of yours!" Xenovia exclaimed, rushing forwards with her holy sword to the side, shining beautifully.

"And so it begins…" I muttered, not wasting time. I rushed forwards with my swords, I could hear from my side soft steps, I knew it was Issei who is fighting Irina right now. I just hope Issei doesn't hurt her a lot.

Finally standing in front Xenovia swings her sword towards my head, thankfully I have been waiting for her to attack so I was ready, blocking the attack with ease with my swords, ignoring the wide eyes from Xenovia, I went also for a slash with Muramasa only to be dodged just in time, I just watched how she jumped away, giving me space to breath.

"How?" Xenovia asked. "My sword should have destroyed yours!" Xenovia exclaimed angrily.

I hummed looking at the sword that Karlamine chose for me. "Heh, I think I own her." I muttered, my attention was taken away when I heard footsteps coming in front of me, making me look quickly to see a pissed exorcist rushing forwards. Moving out of the way just in time for Xenovia to swing nothing but air.

"Have a taste of my sword!" I shouted swinging Muramasa, aiming for her head. Just for her to raise her sword and stab the holy weapon in front of her, my gaze getting greeted by the weapon. But I didn't stop, I just went for the slash, hoping to at least making her recoil at the attack and take advantage of her.

Unfortunately, things went differently from both of us.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed in shock, watching how Muramasa passed through her holy sword, it was like if the holy sword wasn't even there! Moving away quickly, Xenovia jumped out of the day in shock and flinched slightly. Finally standing away from me, Xenovia slowly brings a hand to her cheek, to see, in fact blood coming from her new wound made by my cursed blade.

I simply stared with wide eyes at my sword, who is draining the blood that belongs to Xenovia.

"What is wrong with you…?" I asked astonished by the action of Muramasa. "You really want blood, huh?" I muttered, not breaking contact with the sword. "Aren't you a spoiled brat…" I whispered tightening my grip on the sword. This, in fact, is something dangerous, I have to keep in mind that I can't block attacks with the sword…

I can also use that to fool people.

"I-Impossible!" Xenovia stammered, looking at her bloodied palm, finally, she looks up sending me her hateful glare, with her right cheek slashed slightly, I could see still some blood falling to the ground. "Is that the power of the cursed swords?!" Xenovia demanded, taking again another fighting stance.

I shrug one shoulder. "I guess so…" I muttered, taking again, my fighting stance. "Hope you can still fight, Exorcist."

Xenovia growled out slightly. "Don't get cocky, Devil," Xenovia says rushing forwards. "Just because you cut me on the cheek, doesn't mean you are better than ME!" Xenovia roared jumping with her sword on top of her head and dived forwards.

'That's really obvious…' I thought with a mental sigh. Jumping out of the way just in time for Xenovia to pierce the ground, sending a lot of dirt flying in the sky.

"Eeeeep!" Irina shrieked in surprise. "Xenovia-chan! You are dirtying my combat outfit!" Irina exclaimed dusting herself. She doesn't seem to have a single scratch or wound. It seems Issei is struggling over there.

I scoffed. "You know, that was pretty obvious." I pointed out. "Good luck next-"

 **DOOOOOON!**

Aaaaand, there I go flying far away from Xenovia thanks to an unwelcome explosion coming from her holy sword, finally my back smashing against a tree. Thanks to the gravity, my body quickly fell to the ground, making me fell to one knee, while I stabbed Muramasa on the ground, keeping me at least in balance.

"You are not the only one with magic tricks, Devil." Xenovia muttered, taking slowly, her sword out of the small crater she made with that explosion, I'm surprised that she's not hurt by that, though.

Grunting, I slowly stand up, turning my gaze to my cursed weapon, the feeling of the sword was getting stronger than before. I'm losing a lot of time… I need to end this…

I cracked my neck and glared in her direction. "Oi, let's end this and fast." Was the only thing I said. Not waiting for an answer, I lunged forwards with the two swords at my side. Xenovia was confused at my words, but she quickly shook it off, blocking my attacks with ease, while dodging the attacks of Muramasa. Every time my sword made contact with her, I could see the spark coming from it, and like my cursed sword, every time I spotted a small golden light surrounding the sword, that only happened when my weapon made contact with hers.

We just started to either dodge or parry our swings with ease, I could feel how my lungs are burning just like I had run a marathon. Meanwhile, Xenovia was hiding it with ease, but I knew she was also getting out of stamina, I could see the sweat coming from her forehead and some of it gets mixed with the blood that is still on her cheek. I'm surprised that I can stand against her, I can also see it from her pissed expression, getting angry for me either parry her powerful attack or dodge it with ease.

We jumped out of the way, I stared at her who still had her attire intact I tried to attack her with Muramasa every time she wanted to block an attack, but she was really quickly moved out of the way. I slowly look down at my damaged body, thanks to all the explosions coming from her weapon.

I was breathing heavily like I haven't tasted fresh air for a long time Xenovia, this time, wasn't hiding it, using her mouth to inhale all the air she could, I looked how her breast went up and down. She just reached her limit, like me.

"This fight got longer than I expected to be," Xenovia says. "It seems that I have judged you…" Xenovia trailed off, slowly inhaling some air and impaled the sword on the ground, finally her lips left a dry chuckle. "I don't get it. You know that you are fighting one of your rivals? One of your deadliest enemies, right? What if I accidentally kill you with my sword? One swing and you are nothing but ashes."

I chuckled. "Heh. Sorry, but, death had its _chance_." I muttered pointing my sword towards her direction and shot a glare at her.

"…What?" Xenovia muttered, her eyes widen in surprise. Did I say something wrong? "No… Impossible… you…" Xenovia muttered, making me raise an eyebrow.

"The hell are you talking about?" I asked, jeez she looks just like I just punched her mother in front of her.

Xenovia, however, narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing that matters now, I need to prove one more thing," Xenovia muttered, taking her sword away from the ground. "Let's see, who is the last one standing!" Xenovia roared and rushed forwards.

Raising a surprised eyebrow, I quickly shook my head and decided to do the same, I could hear how Issei and Irina they were fighting, well actually the only sounds I could hear from her are small squeaks I wanted to turn my gaze and see what the hell is happening, but I would end up-

" **ACK!** " To my shock, a grunt of pain came from Xenovia's lips, making me turn to see, in fact, Xenovia stabbing her sword and falling on her knees, a hand resting on her stomach while the corner of her mouth was covered of blood that was making its way to her chin.

What just happened? Another effect of Muramasa? No… I don't think so, I can't see a wound on her. Or she's finally exhausted?

Before I make another move, I went to where my scabbards and Haramaki are on the floor, saving each sword to his respective scabbard, of course, since I made a small cut on Xenovia cheek, I don't need to donate blood.

'Maybe I should leave the swords here…' I thought with a sigh. Better look less hostile in front of my enemies.

"Oi…" I called out at the tired Exorcist who merely looks up to me. "Are you-"

 **THUD!**

"What the!?" Something or someone pushed me from behind making me recoil at the sudden action, thankfully I didn't fall on the floor. Quickly looking at my back only to see the familiar chestnut exorcist who is grabbing her katana close to her chest, and was trembling lightly. Heh?

It seems that she noticed me looking at her with my brow raised, turning her gaze back at me, and we just stared each other eyes, should I attack her? No… I don't have my swords… but why she's not-

" **Good one Kei!** " A familiar voice shouted, making the two of us turn to see Issei running towards us with his gauntlet aiming towards us. "Don't let her run!" Issei added, making Irina look at him with wide eyes.

"Eeep!" Irina squeaked and turned her gaze back at me. "S-Save me!" Irina stammered, making me raise an eyebrow.

Before I could say something, Irina moved out of the way, making me turn to see Issei in front of me, hitting me right in the chest with his Sacred Gear, and sending me fly away from him.

Finally, my body reaching a destination (A wall.) I slowly stand up grabbing my back and wincing in pain. I clicked my tongue and turned my glare at Issei who is giving me the back, and his gantlet raised to the sky.

"It's time to end this!" Issei shouted proudly.

"You Idiot!" I roared angrily. "You aimed for the wrong one!" I added, of course, Issei didn't hear me… What is he doing?

 **[K-Keisuke…]** Reshiram stammered, making me raise a brow. **[Don't get nervous, but you have something in your chest…]** Reshiram says making me slowly look up to see something adorning my chest.

A seal?

"What the hell…?" I muttered touching the seal. "Oi, Issei I think you did something-"

" **DREEEEESSSSSSS….** "

I gasped.

No… No...! NO!

You can't be serious!

I quickly stand up, only for me to get on my knees, the pain on my back getting worse. But, I just ignored, again, I stand up, and started to run as fast as I could. I have never run so fast in my life, this is between life or death, this is worse than Dohnaseek spears piercing my chest. This is worse than Yubelluna fireballs burning my body. This is worse than the Exile mental torture!

"DON'T DO IT, IDIOT!" I shouted. Not stopping on my tracks, I just stared in shock how Issei's gauntlet was slowly falling.

There's no way I can reach him. Not even with my knight piece. Not even with my wings Not even with my Sacred Gear.

My life. Has been ruined.

My reputation. Has been ruined.

Surprising, my vision was changing to gray, everything losing his specific color I could see something else… something that maybe Issei or the others can't see, the times when I was younger. Since I was a kid, with Issei and Irina, memories. Flashbacks. The good ones. When we played together when school was over. When we went to Irina house, to play video games and have a lot of fun. Or when Irina lends us a hand with school activities… and finally, when I started to slowly fall for her. For that Self-proclaimed girl. The one who left Issei and me, only to find her again after a long time, only to meet her as one of my exorcists. A beautiful Exorcist. If I just had time to tell her how really I was feeling around her… Dammit… sometimes I just wish I could somehow-

 **SNAP!**

" _Break!_ " Issei whispered with a seductive voice, snapping his fingers, I could hear the faint sound echoing around the place and finally disappearing completely.

It was too late for me to say such thing, I just watched with horror how everything, my clothes and my underwear was getting blown off, I thought this was only for the girls! Heck, this was his plan?! Is that what Issei was saying when he told me that he was going to end this with one attack?!

I gritted my teeth holding back the screams that want to get out of my mouth, and of course, I covered the 'General and the two loyal colonels' I couldn't hide the blush that was on my whole face. Ashamed to be in this situation right now. Looking up to see in fact Issei was not looking behind. He was giggling when he heard the sound of clothes and underwear getting destroyed. But that wasn't the worst part.

Everyone was looking at me. Asia shaking her head with her eyes covered, her cheeks red as Rias hair. While Koneko was glaring at me with a blush too, Akeno had her usual smiles and a hand resting on her cheek, looking at me with amusement and Rias. Oh, Lucifer. She had a blush on her face when she noticed that I was glaring at her, she slowly smirked and shook her head. Screw you. Thankfully, Kiba was still unconscious… Xuelan and Irina are the probably the ones with the biggest blushes of all… Xuelan was staring at me intently, her gaze going upwards than downwards. Irina merely looked away, but after a few seconds, she tuned her shy gaze back at me.

"K-Kei-chan thing… not underwear…" Irina whispered, her eyes widened in shock and quickly shook her head. "Eeep~! N-No! I can't! Oh God forgive me for thinking sinful things!"

"Fufufufu~!" Issei still giggled, thinking that his famous plan worked. "Now, for the bigger prize! Show me those juicy Oppais of justice, Shidou Irina!" Issei shouted excited turning around with his small blush and lewd face.

.

.

.

"AAAAH! NOT THOSE OPPAIS!" Issei screamed in horror, covering his eyes. "OH JEEZ! WHY?! WHY ME?! WHY DID YOU JUST SENT ME THIS HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!?"

I didn't say a word. I merely fell to my knees. My hands still covering my manhood. I slowly look up to the sky, inhaling all the air I could. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

Finally, without opening my eyes. I whispered. "Why…?" I asked making Issei slowly move his hands away from his face. "Why did you do this to me…?"

"L-Look! It was an accident! I didn't see that Irina moved out of the way! In my eyes, I could only see Oppais! Huge oppais!" Issei explained nervously using his hands to explain the size of his lecherous dreams. "I-I'm so sorry Kei!"

"…When are you going to stop doing this…?" I whispered. "When are you going to stop doing this nonsense…? Is there going to be an end?" I asked more to myself.

Issei gulped. "Y-You are not angry, right?" Issei asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No. I'm not angry…" I answered his question calmly making him sigh with relief.

"Ah, great. Thank the Maous for this-"

"I'M FUCKING PISSED!" I roared angrily, glaring in his direction and making him flinch in surprise. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE DONE?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH ME?!" I roared angrily slowly standing up without moving my hands from my manhood.

"O-Oi! It was an accident!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OR NOT! YOU WERE ABOUT TO USE THAT MOVE ON IRINA DIDN'T YA?!" I demanded. "WELL, LOOK HOW IT ENDED NOW! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! TOO FUCKING FAR! I'M NOW HERE NAKED IN FRONT OF ALL THE ORC CLUB! WHILE YOU ARE THERE LAUGHING YOUR ASS OFF!" I exclaimed angrily. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S THE WORST PART?! HUUH?! DO YOU KNOW?! IT'S FUCKING COLD OUT HERE! MY DICK IS FREEZING OUT HERE! GIVE ME YOUR DAMN PANTS! NOW!" I demanded, making Issei eyes widen in surprise.

"W-What?! Like hell, I would do that!" Issei answered taking a few steps back, trying to get away from me. "I'm going to be only on my underwear!" Yeah, no shit sherlock!

"Well, in case you just forgot… I'M NOT WEARING JACK-SHIT!" I shot back angrily. It doesn't matter what excuses I have for him to give me his pants he's not going to do it. Heck, they are small, probably not my size. It would be really difficult to wear them.

Wait! My Hamaraki!

"Oi Xuelan!" I called out at the blushing girl, who slowly looks up to meet my gaze. "Stop staring and get my Hamaraki!" I snapped, still my blush present.

"R-R-Right!" Xuelan stammered, making her way to my Hamaraki that I left on the ground, where are also my swords. Finally, after a few minutes, of awkward silence, Xuelan made her way towards me, on her shaky hands is my Hamaraki. Using one hand to grab it while making sure the other one is covering my manhood.

"Turn around and make sure no one is watching," I ordered making the girl nod shyly, making sure her back is greeting me. I quickly started putting my loyal Hamaraki, thankfully it didn't fall from my waist. Unfortunately, it looked more like a skirt right now…

I feel dirty right now.

"A-Are you done?" Xuelan asked, rubbing her arm.

"Y-Yeah…" I answered, making Xuelan move out of the way, giving everyone to see my new attire.

"Nice skirt." Rias complimented with a small blush and her smirk still present.

"Shut it!" I snapped, turning my gaze at the struggling Xenovia, who is getting the help of Irina.

"Don't think you have just defeated me." Xenovia started putting an arm around Irina's neck, she slowly looks up to me with a glare. "You can thank the Black Hero for attacking me a few days back." Ah, that explains everything. "You know… You should feel ashamed." Xenovia started making me look at her with a glare.

"The hell are you talking about?!" I demanded angrily, taking a few steps back, only to be stopped by Xuelan who is grabbing my wrist. "Better watch your mouth, Exorcist. Or else I'll make sure that the Black Hero is not the last thing you should worry about." I threatened making Irina looked at me with a worried expression, telling me to stop.

Xenovia, however scoffed. Walking out of the battlefield with her arm still on Irina's neck. "I don't know who I should feel bad for, either The Witch or you…" Xenovia trailed off making me grit my teeth.

"Xenovia-chan… please stop…" Irina pleaded. "We should go…"

Xenovia nodded her head. "You are right. We should continue our mission." Xenovia says moving her arm from Irina. I just glared at the Exorcists who are just walking away, ignoring everyone's glare. However, Xenovia stopped. Slowly turning her head at me and returning the glare.

"You don't get it, do you?" Xenovia growled out. "You don't after all. Like I said. You should feel ashamed. I still can't believe that you would be reincarnated into a Devil, especially in one of the Maous."

"Alright, are you going to tell me what the hell are you-!"

"Roronoa Keisuke..." Xenovia interrupted, making my eyes widen slightly. I understand she knows my name, probably thanks to Irina and the meeting with Sona or Rias. But my username? "You have green hair, you know how to grab and use properly a sword. _Three_ swords. You have that attitude of yours… Everything match correctly…" Xenovia trailed off pointing me with her Excalibur fragment.

"I never wanted to believe this… but it's the truth and I shall face it." Xenovia muttered. "Heed my words, Roronoa! Let my words sink in your head! You have her blood running through your veins!" Xenovia exclaimed her glare and grip around the sword getting stronger.

Finally, she screamed the last words that almost made me faint.

"Roronoa Keisuke! Your mother was one of the strongest exorcists that the church ever had!"

What…?

* * *

 **Well, as you can see I decided to put the legend of Muramasa. The sword and those are his abilities. Like the legend says, it can cut everything. So in my eyes that sword it's not made for blocking attacks, only cutting. If the sword for some reason can't cut the object, then it's going to pass through the object, like it wasn't there. A secret, there's another special ability of the sword. If you didn't saw it, it's on the legend in case you want to find it. Good luck, though.**

 **And now…**

 **Well well well~! Didn't expect that?! Eh?! Wat, you did? Well shit. I suck making Drama then.**

 **Now, before the question appears. "In the name of Lucifer, please tell me how Irina didn't know jack shit about this?!"**

 **For three reasons. That it's going to be difficult to explain. Since it would be a lot of spoilers. But I can explain one.**

 **While I'm typing this, I'm wearing my badass vest plate plot armor. That gives me:**

 **+100 Armor.**

 **+75 of Magic Resist.**

 **Lest's not forget the passive of course!**

 **Passive: If someone is wearing this armor, his defense is increased by 50% and the user can use the powerful Ability: Plot Armor. Giving the user the ability to type long ass chapters without a problem and…**

 **No, I don't have a girlfriend.**

 **Anyways, again sorry for the slow update. Time to answer some reviews!**

 **Guest- You know, this reminds me from a chapter or filler, of Born when Sona is dressing into a Magical Girl outfit, thanks to her adorable older sister, Serafall Leviathan did you got inspired by that :P? Becuase it sounds really familiar, and yes that's evil you should be jailed right now! You really want my Oc to suffer a lot huh?! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Wooo! Glad you liked the Exile, It's really difficult to write him. So I'm happy that you liked him! Now about Raiden. On his defence, he didn't know they were that weak, it's not a lot of time that you see someone with a powerful holy sword and yet be a weakling you know? Hope you understood what I was trying to say haha… Yeah, it sucks that Grayfia it's married by him if she wasn't then I would gladly put her in Marimo harem, but if I did that, then you and I would hate even more the damn bastard Marimo. Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers! (Don't worry, glad that you could use some of your time to read and review my fanfic! Thank you again!)**

 **Piemaster981- Oh crap. I forgot about the bandana. Woops! But, I think I know how to make him get one, thanks for reminding me. Soon he's going to be a badass Devil. Glad you liked the chapter, hope you also like this one, cheers!**

 **Ricc850- Hahaha, trust me when I started this fanfic, I wanted to put her on Keisuke harem, but, unfortunately, she's married. Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you also like this one! Cheers!**

 **BANKAISEN- Glad you loved the chapter! Hope you also like this one! Cheers my friend!**

 **Ashzaroth- Well, in Raiden defence he didn't know how strong these two were when you see someone who is the user of the Great Durandal, and also the user of a Holy sword then it means she or he is really strong, unfortunately, Raiden thought wrong. Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you also like this one! Cheers!**

 **Castor115- Hahaha! Glad you like everything of the chapter! Don't worry, you'll see what I have planned for Kokabiel, we better pray for the war maniac, though, things are defiantly not going to get nice! Hope you also liked this chapter! Cheers!**

 **Imperial-SamaB- Yeah, a part of me that the chapter wasn't really, funny enough. But at least, it got your attention! Hope this one is better! Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Glad you liked the chapter! About the interruption, don't think because I'm jealous of him! Of course not! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Triplesquidge- Oh! That can work amazingly well! Unfortunately, I didn't see one of Reshiram… oh well, time to be creative I guess haha, thank you so much for telling me this. Hope you liked the chapter, cheers!**

 **Well, there we go. That's it for my long ass chapter. I will see you in the next chapter! Have a great day/night!**

 **-Peace!**


	18. Truth and Ideals

**HO! HO! HO! Happy fucking Christmas! Wait it's not Christmas anymore…? Well… happy new year then!**

 **Wait it's not Christmas anymore…? Well… happy new year then!**

…

 **Yeah sorry for the long ass update. You know it was Christmas and… have to stay with my family, but here it is! Thank you guys for being patient and your support! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 18: Truth and Ideals**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

 **[Hello?]** A familiar voice answered my call making me sigh slightly.

"Hey Abe, it's me." Was my only response, I couldn't see her face. But I knew she had a smile plastered on her face.

 **[Oh! Hey, there Keisuke!]** Abe greeted me happily. **[Let me guess, are you here because of Quetzalcoatl?]**

I nodded my head, even if she can't see it. "Yeah, is he alright?" I asked, cracking my neck slightly.

Abe simply hummed. **[Yes, he is! You would be surprised. Quetzalcoatl grew a little more. He's probably half of your size!]** Abe says making my eyes widen slightly.

"Really now?" Was the only thing I could say.

 **[Yes! Amazing, isn't it?]** Abe exclaimed happily. I don't know how she can be happy all the time… **[There's also another thing… This one you are going to defiantly love it! But I prefer if you see it with your own eyes!]** Abe explained with a happy sigh.

I simply sighed and shook my head. "I see… And Kuroka?" I asked it has been a lot of time since I talked with her… Sometimes I expected her to be either in her cat form or sleeping naked on my bed.

To my surprise. Abe didn't say a word for a long time, making me slightly nervous. But finally, she spoke. **[What are you talking about? You didn't take her with you?]**

What?

I narrowed my eyes. "No, I didn't." Was my only response. What are you doing now Kuroka?

Abe hummed. **[Weird. When I went inside your room, I only saw the note you left on the bed. Not Kuroka.]** Abe explained making me sigh.

Great… Now _that_ is happening now… What are you planning Kuroka? She can act like a flirty girl or even like an idiot… But trust me. She's really smart when she wants to.

I sighed tiredly and placed a hand on my face. Not moving my phone away from my ear. "Are you sure that Kuroka isn't trying to make something funny in your house?" I asked tiredly.

 **[Yes… I'm sure.]** Abe answered, making me nod slowly.

"I see… Alright, thanks for taking care of Quetz. See you-"

 **[Are you okay?]** Abe interrupted me. **[You sound a little… different. Is something wrong, Keisuke?]** Abe asked, the tone of her voice changing from happy to nervous.

"… Yeah, everything is fine." Was my only response scratching the back of my neck… Dammit. I need to stop doing that.

 **[You are lying.]** Abe pointed out, making my eyes widen slightly. She knew I was scratching my neck?! **[… The tone in your voice is a little more-]**

"Boring?" I interrupted her, making her sigh slightly.

 **[Well… No. My answer was tilting to sad.]** Abe explained with a small hum escaping from her lips. **[Is something wrong?]** Abe asked again.

I let out another tired sigh. Since the day Xenovia said about my mother, I have been… sad. Heck, when they say that your mother died and that she was an exorcist the mortal enemy of a Devil. Then you can go and act in my own way…

Is Xenovia right? If my mother is still alive… Would my mother be ashamed for me turning into a Devil?

I shook my head. No… she wouldn't… right? But if she wasn't then why did she leave me alone? Why did she leave me in an orphanage…? Did she really hate me that much? How did she look?

…

Who was my father?

 **[Keisuke…]** For a second I thought it was Reshiram, but I forgot that I was still talking with Abe. **[If you really don't want to talk about it… then we can just-]**

"No, wait." I stopped her with another sigh. "I… think I need to talk with someone about this…" I muttered, no offense to Abe, but there are more people to talk about this. Like Issei, Rias and even Xuelan… But they are not here with me. And I need to take this feeling away.

 **[Anytime.]** Abe says, giving me time to start, which of course I'm really thankful.

Inhaling some air, I exhaled and started. "… Everything started yesterday actually… I was on the Occult Research Club, with everyone present of course. The reason everyone was there it's because of a meeting. An important meeting. Two mysterious people… or if you want to all them guests. Wanted to talk something really important, they wanted the permission of Rias to do something important..." I stopped inhaling some air, Abe was not saying a single word. Listening intently to my story. "… Finally, when the meeting ended, one of them turned to me and said that… I reminded her to someone… that someone is my… mother." I finished with another sigh. Of course, I couldn't tell her that these people are Exorcists and about the Excaliburs, it's not that I don't trust her. I don't want to involve her on that.

 **[Is your mother…]** Abe trailed off, I know what she wanted to say.

"Yes." Was my only response. Honestly, I should be sadder… but I'm not, probably because I have never seen her before.

Abe gasped. **[Oh dear… I'm so sorry…]**

"It's fine…" I assured her.

Surprising, Abe laughed softly… **[It seems that we are on the same train…]** Abe whispered, I know what she's trying to say. She also lost her mother too, also Xuelan, and here I am acting like this… maybe I should take a few pages from these two. **[But… there's nothing you can do. I don't want to sound… rude but, we can't do anything about that. We just have to… smile, stay strong for them and deal with it...]** Abe says. I didn't say a word I just stayed quiet, waiting if Abe has something else to say. After a sigh that came from her mouth Abe continued. **[I will share something with you… something that my father told me after my mother… departure.]**

"…" Again I didn't say a single word, I was just staring at my wall with narrowed eyes and the phone on my ear waiting patiently for Abe to start.

 **[… Abe. Look, to love someone you love is to alter your life… forever. The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap never closes. This hole in your heart is the shape of someone you lost. No one else can fit it. Not even me.]** Abe finished with a sad sigh escaping from her mouth. **[I didn't want to believe on those words, but I guess my father was right after all.]**

"I… see, but… I don't feel like that." I said, I could feel how her eyes widened slightly.

 **[Are you saying that you don't care of your mother's death?]** Abe slowly asked, surprised.

I shook my head. "No. I mean… I don't know…" Dammit, this is getting complicated… "You see, I wasn't raised by my mother nor father… I was in an orphanage. I have never seen them, heck I don't even know their names…" I stopped inhaling some fresh air. "I just want to know… why? Why did my parents leave me alone? Perhaps… they really didn't want me at all?" I muttered, somewhat sadly.

 **[Keisuke… That's not true. I may not know your mother, but she wouldn't leave you because of that…]**

"Then why?" I asked I was getting a little angry. Don't know why…

 **[I don't know.]** Abe bluntly answered. Making me roll my eyes. **[You should ask these two guests that told you about your mother.]** Abe says, making my eyes widen slightly.

'I'm an idiot! Why I didn't think about that?!' I quickly stand up from the bed, with a small smile on my face.

"Abe, thank you. You not only heard about my story. But, helped me on this. You are a good friend, thank you." I thanked her.

 **[No problem! Glad I could help you Keisuke! Good luck, you have all my support!]** Abe answered happily, her mood coming back.

With nothing else to do, I hang the phone and throw it to the bed with a sigh.

'Alright… I think I know what to do.' I quickly move to my desk where my swords are. I'm going to find these two. Irina and Xenovia.

 **[Are you sure about this, Keisuke?]** A familiar voice rang in my mind. **[Did you just forgot what did the younger sister of Leviathan told you?]** Reshiram asked.

I simply grunted and grabbed my swords. "Well, they are hiding things away from me. So, I think I can, at least, know a little about my real mother." Was my only response, turning my gaze at the door.

 **[Beware, if we start finding these two girls, the most obvious thing is that we are also going to get involved on their mission.]** Reshiram warned.

"Trust me, we have been involved on this for the very beginning." I muttered, the only thing I've got from her was a soft hum.

I was about to get out but my phone decided to move on my bed, telling me that I either got a message or a phone call.

Sighing I went for my phone and looked who decided to interrupt me. It was a message.

A message from Issei.

 **[Yo! I need a hand, find me in the train station!]**

I clicked my tongue. 'This is not the best time… Issei.' I thought with a sigh.

But… I will see what does he wants. I could send him a message, but I think it's better if we talked this face to face.

To be honest… I shouldn't help him…Heck, he humiliated me! Destroyed my clothes! Left me naked in front of everyone!

But… Issei it's like me. Not asking for the help of everyone. Maybe it's important.

I was about to walk away from my room, but I stopped looking at my desk to see the bottle that Ajuka gave me. It only has half of the liquid now. I overdid it.

'Just in case…' I thought walking where the drink is and take a small sip. I cringe at the taste, Jeez this taste like shit! Well, medicine taste like shit. But this one wins the bigger price. I save the medicine on my pocket and walked to my door.

Meh, better check what does he want.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

After a few hours, I finally joined with Issei, surprising Koneko, Xuelan, and Saji is also here, probably waiting for me.

"What is it?" I asked finally standing in front of Issei who is looking at me with a serious expression.

"I have to agree with Roronoa." Saji suddenly joined the conversation making me raise an eyebrow. "Why did you called us?"

Issei sighed and bobbed his head. "I think everyone here knows about this subject of the Excaliburs, right?" Issei asked making everyone nod their heads.

'I think I know where this is going…' I thought crossing my arms and looking at the serious pawn.

"Yes, we know about it Hyoudou," Saji says with a wave of his hand. "What I want to know is, what are we doing in the train station," Saji repeated his question getting a nod from both Xuelan and Koneko.

"Look, I have been thinking deeply about this subject… It's about our friend Kiba…" Issei trailed off looking at me. "In case, you don't know Kiba has been acting weird since he saw that picture of the holy sword." Issei quickly added making me nod.

I'm actually surprised that he called Kiba by his name, though. Then this is probably something serious.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Buchou's Knight has been acting weird lately," Xuelan muttered crossing her arms making her bust look a little bigger. "… Is something wrong?"

"Defiantly." Issei bluntly says. "It's because of this thing of these stupids Excaliburs. I don't know the story between him and the swords. But I want to help him." Issei explained making me nod slowly.

"Alright… I have a question, though." The only thing I've got as a response is Issei serious gaze. "And how are you going to help him?" I asked.

"…And what does this has to do with us?" Saji slowly added.

Issei gave a goofy grin. "I want to help him destroy the Excaliburs fragments." That made everyone including me look at him with wide eyes, shocked at his plan.

.

.

.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Surprising Saji started laughing. "Good one! HAHAHAHAHAhahaha…haha…ha… You are serious right?"

"Damn right."

"W-What?!" Saji exclaimed shocked. "You gotta be kidding! Did your master told you everything about this?!" Saji explained. "Screw this! I'm going home!" Saji shouted quickly turning around and ready to escape, only to be stopped by Koneko who is grabbing by the sleeve of the shirt.

"Leeet me goooo!" Saji exclaimed. "I don't want to dieeeeee! Kaichou is going to kill meeeeeee!" Saji whined. Trying to get free from the small rook.

Issei, however, nodded his head. "Yes, Buchou told me about this. But still, Kiba didn't want to hear a single word from her, disobeying her orders and running away like a complete idiot." Issei muttered with a sad sigh. "The last thing I've got from his was, 'Thank you Ise, thank you for showing me the reason of why I'm still alive.'" Issei repeated Kiba's last words. "I want to help him… But I can't do this alone. I need all your help guys… I know some of you have other things to do… or are a little depressed…" Issei turned his gaze at me making me look away slightly. "And this doesn't involve everyone in the slightest. But… Please. We are all Devils. We need to watch each other backs. Can you guys lend me a hand?"

"Sign me in." Was my only response. Screw all this of my mother death, that can wait for another time. My brother here is asking me for help, and I will gladly do it.

"…For senpai." Koneko says her voice was monotone like always, but I could see behind those big eyes of her, that she's really worried for Kiba.

Issei smiled. "Thanks, guys." Issei turned his gaze at Xuelan. "And you?"

Xuelan frowned and looked at the ground. If she wants she can say no, I will not going to judge her.

Finally, Xuelan merely chuckled and look up with a smile on her face. "Well, Buchou's Knight is also a member of the Occult Research Club. An ally. I think we have to watch each other backs." Xuelan says making me smile a little. "Also, since Keisuke is going to join, I think I need to make sure he doesn't do something… reckless." Xuelan added sending me a smirk which I returned with a glare.

"Funny," I grunted, for some reason, I couldn't help but also send her a smirk. "We will see about that."

Issei, however, smiled widened. "Thank you, it means a lot to me guys, now Saji are you-"

"FORGET IT!" Saji shouted making me look at him with a brow raised, he was still pinned by Koneko. "Look, that speech of yours was sad and all that. But I prefer to still stay alive for another day. Thank you very much."Saji says making Xuelan and Koneko frown at his attitude.

"…Coward." Koneko says looking at Saji with a frown.

"W-What?! Am I a coward because I want to still stay alive?!" Saji shrieked shocked.

"No, you are a coward because you don't want to lend a hand," Xuelan explained. "Buchou's Knight would do the same thing for you. Yet you are running away from this huge situation." Xuelan added.

Saji merely grunted. "Then I prefer to be a coward than a suicidal maniac!"

"Look, I also need your support on this Saji. Please man, I need your help on this." Issei asked looking intently at Saji.

Saji merely looked away crossing his arms. "My answer is going to be the same," Saji muttered turning his glare at me. "I'm surprised that you are also trying to help them. This should be probably forbidden for you since you are the Queen of a Maou." Saji pointed out.

I clicked my tongue and rested my arm on my swords. "Because I want to. I will not force you, so if you want you can go away. Maybe Issei says that with your help, we can make a difference. But I don't think so. On the contrary, we can probably fuck things up."

Saji smiled and nodded his head with his eyes closed. "Thank you for respecting my opinion, now I'm going to- hold on! What did you say you bastard?!" Saji exclaimed angrily standing in front of me and sending me a hateful glare.

I rolled my shoulders, not getting intimidated by his glare. "What? Didn't you heard what I just say?" I asked with sarcasm. "I think you heard me. Now go away. You are just wasting our time here." Was my only response waving a hand trying to shoo him away.

Meanwhile, Saji was looking at me with hatred. "You… You think I can't be useful on this little mission Hyoudou has, right?" Saji growled out.

I simply nodded my head, holding back my smirk. "I think you finally understand." Was my only response watching how Saji was fuming on his own anger.

"You bastard! Just because you are Queen of Leviathan-sama you think so highly of yourself!" Saji exclaimed angrily. I didn't say a word, I was just looking at him with a brow raised. "I will show you! That I am ten times better than you! You damn bastard!" Saji roared angrily getting free from Koneko's grasp and stomping away from us. We didn't move from our place, watching how the pissed pawn was walking away from us.

Finally after a few seconds, Saji noticed that no one was following him, stopping on his tracks, and turning his glare at us. "Well?! What are your four waiting for?! We have some Excaliburs to destroy!" Saji exclaimed angrily.

We simply shrug our shoulders and followed him from behind.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

Finally after hours of walking aimlessly around the streets and me getting pulled by the wrist all thanks to Xuelan we found our two targets. Who are right now…

"Please give some blessings to the lost lamb!"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

Standing a few meters away from us are our main targets, who are asking… for charity?

"How can this be?" Xenovia muttered looking at all the people who are passing through with narrowed eyes. "This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs." Xenovia complained.

"Don't say that, Xenovia-chan. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know?" Irina explained making me raise an eyebrow. Quickly looking at the sky Irina prayed. "Oh Lord, please save us from the poorness!"

Xenovia looked at the floor with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe we are on this big problem. We can't even buy a single loaf of bread!" Xenovia growled out, quickly looking up and glaring at her partner. "This is all your fault." Xenovia accused her making Irina gasp in surprise.

"W-What?! How is this my fault, Xenovia-chan?!" Irina asked, shocked to be accused in such horrible way.

Xenovia merely pointed to the weird paint that is behind them. "The reason we don't have a single yen is because we wasted all our money for that fake looking paint," Xenovia stated looking at Irina with a stoic expression.

"F-Fake?" Irina stammered. "What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of a true saint Xenovia-chan! That's the person from the exhibition said as well!"

Alright. Maybe I'm a 'heretic' but that paint doesn't look to a saint… I certainly know how they look, but… defiantly not like that.

"Really now?" Xenovia says. "Well then, if you think that's a saint. Then, tell me who is on the drawing? I certanly don't." Xenovia asked.

Irina simply turned to look at the paint, with a thinking position, her hand resting on her chin… She looks really adorable in that position… "I think he is… um… Saint…George? No! Saint Peter!"

…Jeez Irina you are so damn naive.

"Don't joke around. Neither both Saint Peter or Saint George would-"

"No, wait! It's Saint Patrick!" Irina quickly added interrupting Xenovia and making the blue haired eye twitch slightly.

"Irina. I don't-"

"Saint Valentine?"

"IRINA!" Xenovia shouted making the poor Irina flinch in surprise. Finally, when Irina stayed quiet, Xenovia simply sighed and shook her head, looking at the clouds. "Oh God… why did my partner have to be someone like you… God, is this another trial?" Xenovia asked, hoping to get an answer from… him.

Irina looked at Xenovia with a cute glare, offended by her statement. "Hey! Don't hold your head really get depressed when you are down, don't you?" Irina shot back.

"Watch your mouth! That's why protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us, the Catholics! Show more respect to the saints, heretic!" Xenovia growled out making Irina's eyes widen in surprise.

"W-What?! What's wrong…! It is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!" Irina shot back making Xenovia eyes widen.

[What did you say, heretic?!]

We just stared at the two exorcists with a deadpanned expression, looking how they were shouting insults and bang their heads.

"I… think we need to stop them…" Xuelan muttered. Getting a nod from everyone.

Sighing we made our way towards the two loud exorcists, jeez… they are bringing a lot of attention…

It seems that these two didn't notice our presence… maybe we should-

 **TRUUUUM!**

The four stopped in our tracks looking around when we heard that sound… it sounded like a thunder…

Is the Black Hero here?

"W-What was that?!" Issei asked looking around the place.

"I-I don't know!" Saji answered. "Y-You know… I think it was a bad idea… why we don't go-"

"Forget it! We are here! We are not going to run away because of a scary sound!"

"A-Alright! But seriously… what in the hell was that?"

I was about to answer his question until I heard something drop to the ground, making me turn to look at the two Exorcist who are on their knees grabbing their stomachs. Still they didn't notice our presence.

"Xenovia-chan… I'm hungry…" Irina muttered sadly. Rubbing her stomach with a sad expression.

You know… when I see that expression on Irina, it made me cringe a little. She looked like a sad puppy…

'I think it's time to make our appearance…' I thought with a sigh walking where the two depressed Exorcists are.

"Oi…" I started making the two quickly shot their heads up, looking at me with surprise and shock. "Hey, there do you…"

"Kei-chan!" Irina suddenly latched onto me, grabbing me with a tight grip, just like her life depended on it. Her violet eyes staring at me with big puppy eyes. "Kei-chan, please! Save me from this hunger! Even if you are an atheist Devil, I think God will allow it since you are my childhood friend!" Irina exclaimed tightening her grip on my shirt, making it unable to move her away from me. "Just like old times!" Irina quickly added.

I could feel three glares hitting the back of my skull. They belonged to Issei, Saji and to my surprise, Xuelan was the last glare.

"I wish you are dead, Roronoa!"

"Oi! Are you here to help us save Kiba or scrub your girlfriend in our face!?" Issei exclaimed making Xuelan glare deepened.

"W-What?! H-H-He's not my… b-boyfriend…" Irina exclaimed with a blush adorning her face, for some reason she whispered slowly the last part.

Sighing I turned my gaze at Issei. "Oi, Ise. Do you know a nearby restaurant?" I asked.

Thankfully, Issei knew of a good restaurant, more specific a local family restaurant. While they are eating maybe we could do whatever Issei wants to do with them… Maybe ask a temporal alliance. Which I odn't think it's a good idea, but since we are going for the same thing, maybe it could work. And since we are with these two.

I can ask Xenovia more about my mother.

Just like they say…

Two birds with one stone.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

"This is delicious! Japanese food is amazing!"

"I think I'm gonna cry! I missed so much the food of my homeland!"

The exorcists duo exclaimed with happiness, it seems that they are really enjoying the food.

Heck of course they are! This is what? Their sixth dish?! My wallet is dying over here! Thankfully, Issei decided to lend me a hand also sacrificing his wallet to feed these two… Jeez… the way they are eating… I'm surprised to be honest… to eat a lot of food and still have a flawless body… I wonder if she gains a lot of-

"Kei-chan! Did you thought of me being fat?!" Irina exclaimed sending me a cute glare.

What the hell?! How did she know?!

"EEEH?! N-No! of course not!" I exclaimed scratching the back of my neck.

Irina, however, didn't look convinced, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Then why are you scratching your neck, Kei-chan?"

'Shit!' I quickly moved my hand away from my neck and coughing on my fist, ignoring the glare of Irina.

"Ah! That was a good meal… I can't still believe that our lives were saved by some Devils." Xenovia muttered making me grunt.

Irina simply smiled. "Yes! Thank you for the meal!" Irina thanked us, taking her cross. "Aaaaah God, please give charity to these Devils!" Irina prayed.

Unfortunately, we didn't receive a single charity. We just received a headache. A _huge_ headache making all the Devils seized at the sudden pain.

Irina flinched and rubbed her arm. "Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking…" Irina apologized sending us a shy smile.

I simply rolled my eyes while everyone simply nodded their heads.

"So, why did you decided to come with us?" Xenovia asked looking at us with a brow raised.

Straight to business. Eh? Not bad. I like that.

"Right!" Issei exclaimed. "You two came here to retrieve the Excaliburs Fragments, right?" Issei asked making Xenovia slowly nod her head.

"Indeed. We already told you that before." Xenovia confirmed.

I sighed. "Look, let's get this straight. We want to help you to destroy the Excalibur Fragments." I bluntly said making the two exorcists to look at us with wide eyes. Surprised by my words.

They simply glanced at one another, still not believing at my proposal.

They are not going to accept. Like hell, they will. Why would they like to work with their Ultimate enemies? Only a bunch of idiots would do something like-

"Sure. Maybe it's okay leaving a fragment to you, Devils. Of course, if you can destroy it, that is. But you have to hide your identities, make sure that you are not revealed. We also don't want our higher- ups and enemies to think we are connected to you, Devils."

…

What?

"Are you serious?" I asked, glancing at the others to see them that they are also surprised that the negotiation was really fast.

Xenovia merely nodded. "Yes, I am. The more the merrier." Xenovia says making me nod slowly.

You know, I expected something… hostile. Like her Excalibur resting on my neck, for saying such thing. Or at least, me sleeping peacefully in the purgatory.

"Xenovia-chan… are you sure?" Irina asked looking at her partner. "Even if Issei-kun and Kei-chan are my friends, they are Devils, you know? I don't think they bring ill intentions… but maybe they are forced by their masters…" Irina explained. Making me raise a brow, now this one is a surprise. I'm a little hurt at her statement, but she's doing the right thing. I'm a Devil, she's an Exorcist. She has the rights to make sure we don't try something dangerous.

"Irina. Let's be honest here. It would be impossible for two Exorcists to retrieve all the fragments that are stolen by one of the leaders of the Grigori." Xenovia explained and quickly narrowed her eyes. "Even more, when The Black Hero is allied with him," Xenovia added with a small growl escaping her lips.

That got concerned looks from my allies. I simply shot them a glance, telling them to stay quiet. I don't think it's really important to tell them about my Sacred Gear. Soon they would know eventually.

"I know but-!"

"Look, our mission is simple. Either take the Excaliburs back where they belong or destroy them. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort. Our chances to survive would be at least thirty percent, not only survive, but succeed our mission as well."

"With our help, your chances to survive would increase!" Issei exclaimed. "Look, I don't understand a crap about the rules or beliefs is against us, the Devils. But don't look it at that way. Maybe the church doesn't want to work with a Devil. But what about a dragon?" Issei asked. "Maybe I don't know about your beliefs. But surely I don't think there's something in your beliefs saying that you can't get the help of a dragon." Issei pointed out.

"Not only that." I quickly added getting their attention. "But this is our home, and we are also involved into this, either you like it or not. Not only that, but one of our friends is acting weird since the day he heard about this holy sword. To be honest, I don't know a crap about him and the swords, but I will help him not only because he's my friend because he's the servant of another friend of mine, Rias. And I would bet everything that she's probably worried for his actions, if we don't help him, then he's going to maybe turn into a stray devil and I think everyone knows here what happens with the Stray Devils." I pointed out getting nods from everyone.

Xenovia surprising smiled. "Yes. I believe that my belief is flexible enough to accept the help of a Dragon rather than a Devil." Xenovia pointed out, turning her gaze at me. "Not only a dragon but the son of an Exorcist as well," Xenovia added making my eyes widen slightly. I need to ask her about my mother. Finally, she turns back at Issei. "I'm surprised that I'm here talking with the new Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I can still feel the power of a dragon within you. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power of a Maou, right? If you gain a power of a Maou, then you can still break the Excaliburs without a single sweat… I also think it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Well, she surely sounds happy about this.

"Ummm…" Irina trailed off scratching the top of her head and looking at the table. "Well… I'm pretty sure that our rules don't allow the help of a dragon…" Irina muttered. "But Xenovia-chan those are some weirds beliefs you have!"

Xenovia simply rolled her shoulders, her smile still present. "Weird is fine with me." Was her only response. "As long as we get the help of a dragon. Then fine by me." Xenovia says bobbing her head.

Issei let out a sigh of relief. "Great! I need to make a call to someone first." Issei says standing up from his seat and walking away, Saji, Koneko, and Xuelan following suit. I just crossed my arms and stayed on my seat.

Xuelan noticed this. "Are you not coming?"

I turned my gaze at her. "I will. First I want to do something." I assured her making Xuelan nod her head slowly and walk away.

"Is there something you need?" Xenovia asked.

"I think we know what I want, Xenovia." Was my only response.

"Ah yes. Of course…" Xenovia trailed off. "Perhaps you want to know more about your mother?" Xenovia asked making Irina's eyes widen slightly.

"Yeah." Was my only response.

Xenova merely bobbed her head. "I think it's fair for you to know more about your mother…" Xenovia trailed off, coughing on her fist and looking at me with her serious expression. "Beware, your mother was someone who really keeps herself a lot of secrets. Not even my instructor knew a lot about her." Xenovia quickly added.

I nodded my head. "Fair enough. Alright, tell me everything you know about her." I asked.

"Your mother, like I said was one of the strongest female exorcists that the church ever had… she was the third most powerful exorcist to be more specific. Like you, she also used three swords, that's one of the special traits your mother got, also-

"Wait!" Irina suddenly says. "Are you talking perhaps of this woman called Lyndis?" Irina questioned making Xenovia nod her head. "Oh God! I didn't know she was Kei-chan mother!" Irina exclaimed.

This time, I raised a brow. "Eh?" Was the only thing I could come up with.

Irina turned to me with sad eyes. "Kei-chan… that's the name of your mother is Lyndis… I didn't know her surname like Xenovia-chan said, she mostly kept secrets to herself…" Irina trailed off turning her gaze back at Xenovia. "Did you know her surname?" Irina asked.

Xenovia again nodded her head. Turning her gaze back at Irina. "Yes, I do. Griselda told me everything about her, well whatever she knew about her. It seems that both of them had a close relationship." Xenovia pointed out.

Griselda? Who is that one? Whatever. I'm here to ask about my mother. Not other people.

"Do you know… anything else?" I asked.

"I heard that your mother got out from the church." Xenovia pointed out, making me raise a brow. "Her reasons are still unknown, not even my Ward knows the reason of her, leaving the church," Xenovia added.

I nodded my head, after a few seconds. I gulped some saliva. "How did she… you know, died?" I asked.

"I don't know." Was her only response, shrugging her shoulders. "That's confidential information that not even my Ward knows," Xenovia explained, resting a hand under her chin. "But… if I have to take a guess… maybe it was a Devil."

I narrowed my eyes at her last response. "A Devil?" I repeated making her nod.

Great, I'm something that killed my mother… sometimes I wished that I wasn't a Devil… but it seems that there's no going back. I'll have to deal with it.

But, if I somehow know who is this Devil who killed my mother… I will promise that there's going to be a lot of bloodsheds.

A _lot._

" **Oi! Kei!"** A familiar voice called out making the three of us turn to our right to see, Issei waving at us. "We need to go to the park," Issei added.

Sighing I stood up from my seat and turn my gaze back at the exorcist duo. "Are you two going to stay here?" I asked them, getting two nods from them.

"Of course not. We need to make a plan and this is not the best place to talk about it." Xenovia said standing up from her seat. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Timeskip**

"I get it," Kiba muttered with his arms crossed and his cold gaze at the floor. "I thank you, everyone, for helping me here… but I don't know if I can trust the exorcists." Kiba added looking up and looking at the exorcist duo with narrowed eyes.

We are right now in the park and was getting dark. We couldn't leave yet until we can make a good plan to find the Excalibur Fragments.

Xenovia returned the gaze. "Well, you have to from now on. We need your help and you need ours." Xenovia shot back, glaring at Kiba who is glaring back.

"Woah woah woah!" Issei stood in front of the two sword users, making sure they don't start a bloodshed in the park. "We are here to work as a team, not going each other throats!" Issei scolded them making the two of them slowly take a step back, but the glares are still on their faces.

"I don't know why you are acting like that to be honest." Xuelan started getting everyone's attention. "Is there something between you and the holy swords?" Xuelan asked her hands resting on her waist.

Kiba grunted and turned his glare at the floor. "…Not only the holy swords but the church as well." Kiba muttered, looking up and looking at Xuelan. "Have you ever heard of the Holy Sword Project?" Kiba asked.

Unfortunately, Xuelan couldn't answer his question, getting interrupted by Irina. "Wait! Do you have a grudge not only with the church… but the Holy Sword project as well?" Irina asked, making Kiba glared at her.

"Obviously." Kiba spat out.

Irina, however, looked at him with surprise. "But… thanks to that project, the research on Holy Swords users got a lot of great results. Thanks to that, people like Xenovia-chan and me can synchronize with the Holy Swords perfectly." Irina explained.

"Alright… I think we are lost over here." I started crossing my arms. "Maybe a small explanation can help us a lot," I ask getting nods from my fellow Devils.

Kiba opened and closed his mouth. Not sure if he can answer that question. After a few minutes of awkward silence. Kiba spoke again. "I… I think it's fair if you guys know the history," Kiba muttered sadly.

Kiba then started explaining about his tragic past. Everything about the Holy Project, every small detail. I have to admit it… that was horrible. Is that really the church? The Vatican? Is this how God treats his great 'creations'? Killing them only to wield a stupid holy sword? It seems that a guy called Valper Galilei was the one who decided to make this little project. I can see his hatred towards that bastard.

Was …my mom really from the church? Was she like them? I hope that's the reasons she left the church behind.

"…And that's all my past." Kiba finished with a sad sigh and glared at the exorcist duo. "That's why I hate the church and the stupid swords. Thanks to that, my friends, the only ones I considered as a family are dead!" Kiba snapped.

Xenovia simply narrowed her eyes while Irina looked away, rubbing her arm not even looking at Kiba's glare.

"…I see." Was my only response. "Well, now I know the reason for you to kill those bastards. Like I said before, count me in." I said making him turn his gaze at me and nod his head. "But, we can't win this without a plan." I quickly added making the duo exorcist, this time, nod their heads.

"Indeed," Xenovia says. "Unfortunately, we don't know the ubication of the Black Hero and the Fallen Angel." Xenovia pointed out making my eyes widen slightly.

'Crap… I forgot about him…' I thought nervously. I need to do something against him. Soon I'm going to fight him… this is going to get difficult. _Really_ difficult.

 **[It may be. But I know we can win this fight, Keisuke.]** Reshiram assured me making me sigh and shook my head softly.

"I hope you are right, Reshiram," I muttered turning back at the group. "So, do we have some sort of clue or something like that?" I asked.

Kiba turned to me. "Actually, I do," Kiba says getting everyone's attention. "Do you guys remember the stray exorcist?" Kiba asked making our eyes widen slightly except Saji (who is still looking at the ground.) and the exorcist duo.

"Are you talking about the bastard who hurt Asia?" Issei growled out making Kiba nod his head.

"That one. I fought him a few days ago." Kiba says making our eyes widen. "I think he is also involved into this, and the worst part is that he has one of the stolen Excaliburs," Kiba added making, this time, the Exorcist's duo eyes widen.

"What fragment is?" Xenovia asked.

"And who is this stray exorcist?" Irina added.

"I don't know the name of your holy swords. But it made him really fast. Probably the same speed when I use my Knight abilities… or more." Kiba explained making Xenovia nod her head.

"I see, so he used the Rapidly Excalibur," Xenovia muttered. "It gives the user a lot of speed, making him run at imaginable speeds," Xenovia explained. "Who is this Stray Exorcist?" Xenovia asked.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "I don't know surname, but his first name is Freed." Kiba explained making Irina gasp but decided to stay quiet.

Xenovia, however, had other plans. "Freed Zelzan. He was a good exorcist of the Vatican. The fighter who became an exorcist at the age of thirteen. He was known thanks to his fights against Devils and other mystical beasts. But he crossed the line, killing without mercy his fellow exorcist. The church later found out that Freed didn't even believed in God. The only reason he joined the church is to kill monsters. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Well, it seems that Freed is hated not only by us…" I muttered with a small sigh, it seems that we are going to fight him.

Irina turned to me looking at me. "Keisuke… how do you know Freed." Irina asked concerned.

I grunted. "It's a long story… but to keep it short, it started with a creepy house, a guy pinned down on a wall and a lot of blood." Was my answer looking how Irina slowly nods her head, worried.

Issei suddenly joined the conversation. "I think I have a plan," Issei says getting our attention except Saji who is still looking at the ground… the hell is wrong with him? "…Since Freed is obviously involved in this fight, maybe we can hunt him down, and take his sword and destroy it." Issei says.

"…It could work." Xenovia muttered. "But how are you planning to do that?" Xenovia asked.

Issei grinned. "Easy. Using our demonic power to take his attention towards us." Issei added making Xenovia smile slightly.

"That could defiantly work," Xenovia says her smile completely disappearing. "Beware, Freed was a powerful exorcist back then, who knows how powerful he is right now, and with a fragment on his hand. Probably even worse." Xenovia explained.

"Trust me, we had a lot of fights back then," Issei muttered.

"Alright then," Xenovia says taking a pen and a memo pad from who knows where. She was writing her contact details. "If something happens, call this number," Xenovia says making everyone nod their heads.

"We should give also our numbers then," I muttered, trying to find a piece of paper.

Surprising, Irina raised her hand stopping me from my tracks. "No worries Kei-chan! Oba-sama gave us Issei-kun and Kei-chan numbers!" Irina says making Issei and me nod slowly.

"Well, it seems that we have finished our business here. I will repay you the meal another time." Xenovia says. "A pleasure working with you, Hyoudou Issei Sekyriuutei." Xenovia turned to me. "Son of Roronoa Lyndis."With nothing else to say, Xenovia walked away.

Irina, however, stayed, smiling at us. "Thank you so much for the food! Even if you two are Devils, I think God would still allow it if it's Kei-chan!" Irina exclaimed happily following Xenovia from behind.

I sighed and turned to the group of Devils. "Well, it seems that we have nothing else to do here…" I trailed off.

Kiba however, narrowed his eyes. "Guys, you shouldn't get involved into this… You all can go if you want, I will not hold-"

"Jeez… Just shut up." I muttered rolling my eyes. "Look, we know the consequences and still we want to help, okay?"

" **Kiba…"** A familiar voice whispered making everyone turn to look at Saji who was trembling. "I-Is it true that story of yours?" Saji asked, not looking up to meet Kiba gaze.

Kiba raised a brow and nodded his head. "Yeah it is…"

Finally, Saji looked up making everyone look at the crying pawn. "Kibaaaa! It most have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! Damn it all! There isn't a God over there or, at least, some hope in this world?! Right now I feel really bad for you! Damn that is a horrible story! A sad one! Even sadder than Hyoudou speech! Now I understand everything! I understand why you hold a grudge to those bastards from the church!" Saji shouted his tears falling freely from his eyes. "I will tell you something, I didn't like you at all, not even in the slightest. Maybe because you are those Mr popular guys who steal girls from everyone but was a total bitch in secret! But I was wrong! I was damn wrong! I apologize! For thinking that way from you! You rock man!" Then Saji pointed a finger at me, sniffing softly. "The only reason I wanted to help is to show that shitty mosshead that I wasn't scared!" Fuck you. "But now, I want to help you! For real, this time not to show that I'm not a coward! I don't give a damn about Kaichou punishment anymore! I will embrace her punishment! I will do my best Kiba! I will do my best for you to return to your master Rias-senpai you heard me?!"

While I'm pissed about the nickname the bastard gave me, I'm glad that he's now willing to lend a hand on this huge situation. Who knows, maybe we can make a huge difference and win this fight… or at least, die trying.

Koneko slowly walked to Kiba, pulling his sleeve and getting the attention of the Knight. "…I want senpai to stay." Koneko says tightening her grip. "…I will do my best to help senpai." Koneko added looking up to meet Kiba soft gaze.

Kiba finally sighed and smiled to everyone. "Thank you, everyone… this really means a lot to me."

"You know what?!" Saji suddenly says getting everyone's attention. "I think it's time to tell my story too! If we are going to work together, then you should know more about me!" Saji exclaimed making me look at him with a brow raised.

Does he also have a dark story? Even worse than Kiba?

"Guys…! Since the day I turned into a Devil… I had a dream. A huge one! That I will do my best to get it! Even if it's difficult to achieve! Even if people laugh at me! I will achieve it!" Saji exclaimed making me smile a little.

I respect the people who work hard to achieve their dreams… I don't know why. But I do.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"My dream is to… Make Kaichou pregnant!"

…

"Sorry," I said cleaning my ear with my finger. "I didn't catch that. Care to repeat that?" I asked I hope I heard it wrong or else-

"I said that I want to make Kaichou pregnant!" Saji shouted again, confidence and happiness on his voice… "Not only that! I also want to marry her! But… like I said, it's a difficult task. She's one of the most popular girls in the school… and since I'm not that popular like her… it would be impossible for me to marry her! That's why, I need to make her pregnant! So we can live together and forever! One day! _One_ day! I will marry her and make her carry our child on her soft and sexy arms!"

…

My respect for him just fell to the ground. I don't even want him to be here with us.

"Are you talking about rape?" Xuelan says looking at Saji with disgust.

Her question didn't get a response, but something else happened. Issei is also crying. Tears slowly pouring from his eyes, smiling softly at Saji and grabbing slowly his hand.

"Saji! It's not impossible your dream! You can achieve it, you only need to believe!" Issei says, is he encouraging that idiot?! "Look I also have a dream! My dream is to grope and… suck Buchou's soft oppais!" Issei says making Saji cry more than before.

"Hyoudoooou! You know what you are asking, right?! It's impossible! Not only touch… but suck a high-class devil oppais?! No way in hell that's possible!" Saji says shaking his head, only for Issei use his other hand and put it on top of Saji shoulder stopping him from his tracks.

"Saji. It's not impossible. You can touch it." Issei assured him. "In fact, I have touched Buchou's oppai with this hand…" Issei trailed off moving his hand away from Saji shoulder and put it in front of Saji face, then he started to open and close his hand in front of Saji while the latter eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"W-What?! N-No way! I-Impossible! Y-You are lying! LYING!" Saji shouted angrily.

Surprising, Issei didn't flinch at Saji scream. "No… I'm not lying Saji, it's the truth. I'm close to my next dream… Sucking it."

Saji gasped. "S-Suck it?! Suck… K-Kaichou oppai… Are you talking about the nipple, right? God best creation?! The one who can feed you when you are hungry?! The one who makes any man happy?!"

"Yeah, that one! Soon, I will suck on those beautiful oppais! And if I can somehow achieve it, then you also can Saji! I know you will!"

Then Saji started to cry like a man, at Issei speech.

"Saji, let's make a vow here and now! If we work as a team, then nothing can stop us. Soon we are going to achieve our dream! Together we are going to have sex with our respective masters, Saji!" Issei shouted making Saji nod furiously.

…Wow. I don't have words to describe all that.

Let's just act like nothing didn't happen.

"Anyways…" I started getting everyone attention. "Since we have everything planned. I think we should return to our homes…" I muttered doing my best to forget the conversation between Saji and Issei.

I have to admit it, they have a lot of guts to talk that in front of us, not showing any sight of same.

[Right!] Everyone shouted in unison.

Well, at least, we made another step closer to our mission.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **Issei P.O.V**

Days. Days since we started this mission of Kiba, trying to help him and find the swords. But nothing, not a single sign from either Freed, the Fallen Angel or the Black Hero. Is something huge they are planning? Because not even Irina or Xenovia got any information of them… I suggested to try and see if they are hiding in the old church where Raynare was using as a base of operations. But nothing, not even a single clue.

"Nothing again." Saji hummed crossing his arms and looking at his surroundings with a tired gaze.

"This is getting really annoying…" Keisuke sighed and shook his head. We have also been using our demonic power to bring the attention of Freed. But nothing.

"We need to keep trying." I said looking around, I don't want to say this, but I'm getting tired too. We have been doing this for a few days now. "We can't stop, this is something we need to do," I added getting a grunt from Keisuke and from the others a sigh.

"I know but…" Keisuke trailed off taking a seat on a bench while Xuelan took a seat beside him. "…Where are they? I mean, knowing Freed he would be doing crazy shit around the town, either killing innocent people or, at least, destroying stuff… But everything seems normal." Keisuke says crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Saji asked.

"Taking a nap."

"What?!" Saji exclaimed looking at Kei with wide eyes. "We are on an important mission and you decide to take a nap?! In the middle of the town?! Where we are wide open for any-!"

"Zzzzz…" Aaaand there he goes. He fell asleep.

"…He fell asleep." Koneko says making Xuelan sigh.

Saji right eye twitched, but he just simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, Hyoudou. Since you are the one who planned this. I'm hoping for a good plan." Saji muttered moving his hand away from his nose.

"It's easy really." Kiba joined the conversation with narrowed eyes. "We find Freed and end him."

"Yeah yeah I know that," Saji says with a wave of his hand. "But the big question is where the hell is the priest?" Saji asked.

" **Why don't you look up, shitty Devils?!"** A familiar and hated voice shouted making everyone look up to see in fact our main target he was carrying a huge sword and it was also giving the same aura as Irina and Xenovia sword. This is another Excalibur.

The shitty priest simply fell from the roof without hurting himself, he send me a sadistic grin. "Well well well~! If It isn't Issei-kun~! Ohh~! And the green devil too~! This is great! No! This is fucking amazing~! It has been a lot of time isn't it?! Did you miss me~? Your dragon power have increased?!" Freed says with his grin growing more.

I narrowed my eyes and activated my Sacred Gear. "Well, why don't you find out? Shitty Priest?" I growled out.

Freed laughed. "Hahahahahaha! Hilarious! You are really funny! I missed your jokes! Now please go and die!"

"Let's see about that, you shitty priest!"

"Hahahaha! Fuck you!" Freed shouted. "I will kill all of you! Get it?! I. WILL. FUCKING. KILL. YOU. ALL!" Freed shouted and rushed forwards.

"Boosted Gear!" I shouted.

 **[Boost!]**

I quickly turn my gaze at Kiba and pressed my hand on his back, transferring some of my power. Keisuke and I are like the supports. This is Kiba main goal. Destroy the Excalibur.

 **[Transfer!]**

"Stretch my lines!" Saji shouted summoning his Sacred Gear.

 **SWISH!**

Something appeared on Saji's left hand, it looked like a small black lizard with a deformed face. The line was coming from his mouth.

"Ack! Such a pain!"

Freed tried to cut it in half with his holy sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right food, and it started to swirl around his leg. Again Freed tried to slice the string from his leg. But it simply went past… just like Keisuke cursed sword.

"Nice try! But you can't cut it easily!" Saji shouted turning his gaze at Kiba. "Kiba! With this, he can't move! All yours!"

I smiled at the idea. If I remember correctly, the ability of that sword is making the user faster. With Saji Sacred Gear, then it would be impossible for him to move. Now the only problem is to take that sword away from his hands.

"Thank you!" Kiba shouted and charged towards Freed with two demonic swords in his hands.

Freed clicked his tongue. "Che! So it's not only the **[Holy Eraser]**. I see! You have multiple demonic swords. Perhaps you are the possessor of **[Sword Birth]** …? Wow. You are really guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear!"

Finally, Kiba stood in front of Freed and went with a slash with both of his swords, unfortunately, when the words made contact his blades shattered completely.

"Watch your back, Exorcist!" Xuelan shouted charging forwards her legs getting engulfed with fire. Freed was about to block the attack, but Xuelan was by far faster, kicking him right in the chest making him cough some saliva and recoil back at the sudden kick on his chest.

"Ack! You bitch!" Freed growled out. "You will pay for that!" Freed roared angrily trying to slice Xuelan but she was dodging the attacks with ease. Wow. She's really good!

Xuelan moved out of the way, giving Kiba again the opportunity to fight Freed. Kiba clashed with Freed, swinging his swords violently and wildly, but he was really spending more energy than necessary. He was so damn unfocused and it was seriously taking all his stamina. I just looked how his swords were easily broken by Freed's Excalibur.

"…Take this." Koneko says rushing forwards with her fist cocked back, unfortunately, Freed saw this coming, blocking her punch with the flat part of the Excalibur and pushed her away, just in time to block one of Kiba's demonic swords. I could feel all the serious killing intent coming from Kiba.

Surprising Freed laughed. "Hahahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is really scary! Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well, I don't know what happened to you, and I don't want to know! Let me tell you a small secret~! If you somehow get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know?! You are going to die! DIE!"

Jeez Kiba! Concentrate on this fight, you are only going to get yourself killed!

I felt a tug on my sleeve, making me look down to see Koneko-chan eyes staring at me.

"…Ise-senpai." Koneko started. "…Please help Kiba-senpai."

…

 **[Boost!]**

"Kibaaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted rushing forwards with my gantlet and boosting my powers. "I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"W-What?! Wait!"

 **[Tranfer!]**

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "… I have to use it since I received it! Sword birth!" Kiba roared.

Kiba then summoned a lot of Demonic swords that covered the are. They started to go where Freed is who clicked his tongue before he started to destroy the swords that went towards him.

Kiba used the power of his piece and charged where Freed is destroying the swords.

Unfortunately, with the power I gave him. It's not enough to defeat the Holy Fragment.

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!" Freed exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Kiba cursed watching how his swords started to crumble once again. Freed went for a downward swing hoping he could cut Kiba in half, but as he did Saji pulled the line, causing Freed lose his balance.

"Like hell, I would let you!" Saji shouted. Good one!

"…Wait! Hold on a sec! Your shitty Sacred Gear is absorbing my powers?!"

Saji chuckled with a smug smirk adorning his face. "Heh! Do You like it? This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this rope is connected with you, your power will continue to be drained by my Sacred Gear! Yeah until you lose your consciousness that is!"

"Another Dragon-type Sacred Gear?! The most troublesome type! The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grown, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole damn different level!" Freed once again tried to cut the rope, but nothing.

"Kiba! You need to end this quickly! We don't have a lot of time. If he somehow escapes, he will cause a lot of harm to me and Kaichou! I will keep him in place!" Saji gritted his teeth.

"…I can't waste more time. I need to finish you here. There are still two Holy Swords that were stolen. I need to end this quickly."

"Ha! Are you sure you want to do this? Devil-kun? I'm by far more stronger than the other two you know? You better think about this twice, if you kill me, you won't have any holy swords battle to satisfy you!"

" **Interesting. Sword Birth. It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of demonic weapons depending on the possessor."** A new voice appeared. I looked past Freed to see an old man wearing Prest clothes.

"Eh? Old-man Valper? Is that you?" Freed asked.

The old man now named Viper ignored his question and sighed. "Freed, what are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because this guy's shitty Sacred Gear!"

"Hmmm… You still need to practice with the holy sword." Viper pointed out. "Just gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Alright then!" Freed shouted concentrating and sending some of his holy aura to the sword, making the weapon glow. "Like this! Haayaa!"

"Ack!" Saji gasped in surprise watching how his rope was cut in half and disappeared from the battlefield.

"We got company…" Xuelan muttered taking a fighting stance.

Valper, however, raised his hand and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm not a fighter," Valper explained. "I'm more of a researcher type."

"Well, you can be whatever the hell you want! But you are still our enemy!" Saji says taking also a fighting stance.

Valper hummed. "Ah, it seems that we can't go without defeating you. Alright then." Valper turned his gaze at the shitty priest. "Freed, go and-"

" **Zzzzzz…"** A faint sound rang in our ears, making everyone turn their gaze back to see-

"NO WAY!" Saji shouted in shock. "IS THAT IDIOT STILL ASLEEP?!"

Like Saji says Keisuke is still sitting on the bench, with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow. The worst part is that he was snoring loudly, and some drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"…Idiot." Koneko muttered looking at Keisuke with narrowed eyes while Xuelan sighed and shook her head softly.

I was about to scream on the bastard ear, but Saji was by far more quicker, teleporting besides Keisuke and glaring hatefully at him he-

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

 **BOINK!**

"Oh! Morning already?" Keisuke asked with a small yawn and rubbing his right eye tiredly. On the right side of his head was a red bump.

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY YOU JERKASS!" Saji shouted glaring deeply at Keisuke. "We have been struggling to fight that priest while you were sleeping on that bench?! Do you know how hard is fight that bastard?!" Saji says lowering the tone of his voice.

" **I won't let you escape!"** Another familiar voice screamed getting everyone attention just in time to see a blue blur rushing towards Freed.

 **KLINCK!**

A blade clashed with Freed's Holy Sword, igniting some sparks.

It was Xenovia.

" **Yoohooo! Kei-chan! Ise-kun!"** Another familiar voiced shouted.

"Irina?" I asked looking at the familiar violet-eyed girl.

Xenovia eyes sharpened. "Freed Sellzen. Valper Galilei. You two have made enough suffering. I will cut you both in the name of God!"

"Hahahahaha! Don't say the name of that bastard, you bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged blows, but Freed jumped backward and took something from his pocket. I was a ball… I think.

"Old man! We are getting out of here! We are going to report with our boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"It was fun~! See ya shitty Devils and Shitty Exorcists~!"

Freed then threw the ball to the ground.

 **FLASH!**

Shit! I couldn't see a damn! That ball a ball of light! Freed and the old man are trying to escape! When the light finally disappeared, we quickly shot our eyes open, making sure that the two bastards are still here with us. Unfortunately, the escaped.

"We are going after them, Irina," Xenovia says rushing forwards.

"Okay!" Irina agreed following suit.

"I'm going too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!" Kiba roared rushing forwards using his abilities to move faster than before.

"W-Wait!" I called out, trying to stop Kiba, but no avail. "Dammit! They are gone!"

"Maybe we should follow them!" Saji suggested, turning his glare at Keisuke. "No scratch that, maybe you should follow them!" Saji says making Keisuke raise a brow.

"Eh? Why?" Keisuke asked.

"So we can know what the hell is happening! Once you know the plan of those bastards, take Kiba back and return to the school!" Saji explained, you know it's a good idea. We need to know what are trying to do.

"Yeah go Kei! We will meet you at the gates of the school!" I added making Keisuke nod his head.

"Alright, but where did they go?"

"…North." Koneko said. "…Head north."

Keisuke again nodded his head and ran away…

Wait!

"You idiot! That's not north!" I exclaimed making Keisuke stop on his tracks. "That's south! We said North! _NORTH!_ "

"I was informed by Kaichou that you had no sense of direction! But this is just ridiculous!" Saji snapped angrily.

"EEEEEH?! I know this is south idiots!" Keisuke snapped. "I just heard a weird sound coming over there and wanted to take a look!"

"Yeah, my ass!" Saji snapped. "Just go to the damn north!" Saji says pointing to where north is.

Again, Keisuke, this time, ran to the north making the four of us sigh.

"Jeez… he's surely and idiot." Saji muttered making me nod. "Did you guys heard what the old man said before?" Saji says.

"Yes. I did. He said about his boss, Kokabiel." Xuelan muttered resting her hand on her chin. "Hmm… When I was on Riser peerage, Lady Phenex explained me about a few leaders of Grigori. One of them called Kokabiel." Xuelan added.

"Well, we finally know the name of their boss." I said with a sigh and clasped my hands. "Well, let's go to the gates of the school and wait for Keisuke and Kiba." I said walking away with Saji, Xuelan and-

"… **N-No way."** A familiar loli says making me turn to look at Koneko who has her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly open.

Xuelan raised her eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Xuelan asked but there was no response.

"Oi Koneko-chan are you okay?" I asked concerned, this is really weird. Koneko doesn't act like this.

Koneko merely raised her arm and pointed forwards, making the three of us turn to look up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Saji shrieked in shock. "WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING?!"

That idiot was looking around with a hand resting on his waist and the other one on his forehead, trying to block the rays of the sun from his eyes. That wasn't the thing we are angry about.

He's on top of a building.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" I shouted angrily making him turn around and greet me.

"The hell are you talking about?!" Keisuke shouted back, making sure we can hear him. "Because you told me to go find Kiba and the others!"

"YEAH, WE TOLD YOU THAT!" Saji shouted with a vein popping out from his forehead. "WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF A BUILDING!"

"EEH?! You guys kept saying, Go north! Go north! So I went up this building!"

"NORTH AND UP ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT YOU MORON!" Saji snapped angrily.

"Shut it! Golden nuts!"

I summoned my Sacred Gear and glared at Keisuke. "GET DOWN HERE YOU BASTARD!" I shouted angrily this guy is so damn dense! "Maybe if I transfer you some power to that shitty brain of yours. I could probably turn it on!" I shouted angrily.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! I WILL BURN YOU UP!" Keisuke shot back from the building. I wanted to shout something back, but my eyes fell downwards, I was looking at the building with narrowed eyes.

Wait… oh please… Don't tell me he did that…

"Please don't tell me you didn't climb the damn building!" I shouted with my right eye twitching.

"Of course, I did! How else I would be here?!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Saji shouted this time. "YOU ARE A DEVIL! DEVILS HAVE WINGS! _WINGS_!" Saji says summoning his Devils and pointing a thumb to the latter.

Keisuke merely gritted his teeth. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MORE CRAP FROM YOU!" And with that Keisuke ran away from us, trying to find Kiba. Hope he doesn't get lost… again.

 **[…I really want to know why Reshiram would choose him.]** Ddraig said inside my head.

'Reshiram?'

 **[Reshiram is another dragon. She's inside that boy Sacred Gear, also, she has the same strength as me.]** Ddraig explained. I know that Keisuke rival is someone with the title Black Hero. But, I didn't know the name of the creature inside Keisuke Sacred Gear.

 **[Look, partner, to make this easier for you to understand. Between dragons, she's known as the Vast White Dragon of Truth. She represents Yang. Now, there is his young brother. The Deep Black Dragon of Ideals, Zekrom. He represents Yin.]** Ddraig explained.

I frowned. 'Hold on… shouldn't be two dragons then?' I thought, if I understand correctly, This Reshiram and Zekrom represents the Tao symbol, but there are two more important parts of a symbol.

Ddraig laughed. **[Hahahaha! You are really smart! Indeed, there are two more dragons. The Boundary Grey Dragon of Wisdom is another one his name is Kyurem. He's older than Reshiram, Zekrom… and me.]**

'Really now…?'

 **[Yes. I don't know a lot about the history of them, but if I heard right, he fell from the skies. Like a meteor….]** Ddraig explained. **[There's also another myth of him. Since he fell from the skies in the shape of a meteor, he's the one who annihilated all the earth dragons.]**

'Earth Dragons?'

 **[You humans call them 'dinosaurs.']** Ddraig says making my eyes widen slightly. What the fuck?! That powerful he is?!

 **[No. He's not. He's the weakest among the Tao Dragons.]** Ddraig says, reading my thoughts. Well… if killing all the dinosaurs it's called being weak, then I don't even what to know how strong is the- Wait.

'And the last one?' I asked there should be four in total.

 **[…]**

'Ddraig?' I called out he just stayed quiet.

 **[I don't know the last one, partner.]**

'What? You don't?'

 **[…No. No one knows about him. Neither Reshiram or Zekrom.]** Ddraig says.

'What about the other one? Kyurem?'

 **[I don't know, I never took the time to ask him properly.]** Ddraig explained with a grunt. **[They gave that dragon a lot of nicknames, though, I heard some of them… He's called as the Tao Dragon of Truth, Ideals and Wisdom. The Ultimate Tao Dragon, and finally the one that Kyurem always calls him. The Or-]**

Saji let out a frustrated sigh taking me back to the real world. "Let's get out of here before I turn into a Stray Devil…" Saji muttered getting nods from everyone.

"… So Keisuke is always like that?" Xuelan asked getting nods from everyone.

"… Senpai is an idiot." Koneko says with her stoic expression back.

"Yeah, he's an idiot…" Saji muttered. "I can't believe I called him with the honorific 'sama' back then…"

"Well… I suppose it can't be helped." Xuelan says with a sigh, a smile adorning her face. "…Is one of his many charms."

.

.

.

"What?" I asked turning around to greet at the wide-eyed rook who has her hand clasped on her mouth. Maybe she's blushing, but I can't see it thanks to her hand.

"N-Nothing!" Xuelan stammered, not taking her hand away from his mouth.

"No! Repeat it again!" Saji exclaimed tears forming on the corner of his eyes. "Are you perhaps in lov-!"

" **Ise, what is the meaning of this?"** A familiar voice asked making me pale slightly.

Shit.

" **Saji, care to explain to me what is happening?"** A strict voice joined the conversation, making Saji pale like a ghost.

Double shit.

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"W-Where the hell are you…?" I muttered jumping to another building trying to find this idiot.

I have been running for ages! And nothing, I don't know where is Kiba or, at least, Xenovia or Irina! They are really fast I have to admit it, I'm using my Queen piece to give me the ability to run more faster, and yet I'm so far away. Well, it's sometimes impossible to find a Knight Devil who is acting like a damn murderer and two Exorcist who are trying to hunt down some Stray Exorcist.

I defiantly lost track with them, I'm playing with my luck here. Who knows maybe they are also on top of a building. Jeez… I understand Kiba being fast because of his chest piece. But Xenovia and Irina? I think the church surely gives them leg day all the week.

"Where are they…?!" I breathed out, stopping on my tracks. I need some air… I'm getting tired of this, if I don't find Kiba then he's good as dead. The same goes for Xenovia and… Irina.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath, I didn't take enough rest, but I can't let these guys get hurt! No way in hell!

" **-Go!"** A familiar voice rang in my ears.

Wait is that Kiba?

I stopped on my tracks and looked down, to see in fact Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba running towards a creepy mansion. Huh. Haven't seen that building before.

'I need to go after them, and fast!' I thought jumping down from the building and landing without hurting my legs. I didn't waste time and rushed forwards. I need to stop these three!

 **[Keisuke. Stop.]** Reshiram suddenly says making me stop on my tracks.

"Hmm?"

 **[Before you go inside. I can feel the essence of my brother, Zekrom. He's inside that building.]** Reshiram says. **[Not only him but another one as well, a dangerous one, probably the leader of Grigori.]** Reshiram added.

"So what?" I asked.

 **[What I'm trying to say is, are you ready to fight? These fight's are not going to be the same one as the others you had. In fact, probably your last fight. Once you step inside that building, there's not going back. Not a second chance. Are you ready?]**

"Yes, I am." Was my only response, without wasting time, I rushed inside the building. To my surprise, Reshiram laughed.

 **[You are probably more different than my other partners. You are unique you know? I like your bravery Keisuke.]** Reshiram complimented me. **[But do not let that blind you. Don't get cocky. A wrong move and you can say goodbye to your friends.]**

"I know Reshiram, I know." Was my only response, getting inside the creepy mansion.

I hope I can make it just in time.

* * *

 **CLING!**

" **Careful!"**

" **Don't get on my way!"**

" **Don't move shitty Devil!"**

The sound of metal clashing together echoed around the room, also the shouts of my friends, they started the fight. I hope they are not wounded. I need to make it there, and fast! I know I can't make a huge change, heck, we are talking about one of the leaders of Grigori! Like hell, I will beat him. But at least, hopefully, I can, at least, make a fatal wound with my swords.

"I'm getting close!" I muttered, I knew this because I could see some light coming from the entrance of another room and the sound was getting louder, conveniently from that room.

"KIBA! IRINA! XENOVIA!" I screamed, making everyone turn to look at me, some of them with wide eyes, while the others with a brow raised.

"S-Senpai?!" Kiba asked, quickly turning his gaze back at Freed. "Why are you here?!"

"I'm here to lend a hand," I said resting my hands on top of my swords. Ready to take them out.

"Hmm. Interesting." An old man said I think his name is Valper. "You use three swords? Very interesting. You remind me of someone…" Valper trailed off and frowned. "Do you know a woman called Lyndis?"

The only response he got was a grunt. "Why don't you find out, bastard?" I growled out.

Valper was about to say something, only to get interrupted by another unfamiliar voice. **"Ha! A low-Devil talking like a tough man. Not bad. Unfortunately, you don't have the appearance, you need to get more stronger, weakling."** The unfamiliar voice said making me look up.

Sitting casually on a floating throne. Was a man with ghostly-pale skin and black hair. Unlike the other Fallen Angels, I have seen. He had oddly pointy ears and dressed in a black robe with a lot of well-made accessories. He was sitting lazily on the throne. His arm on the side of the chair while holding a glass of wine. While his left hand was under his chin waiting for some excitement and taking casually small sips from his drink. His eyes looking at me tiredly, but a smirk was adorning his face.

I'm not gonna lie. That throne looks so cool. I want one too.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked I think this is the one Reshiram was talking about, the Leader.

The Fallen Angel raised a brow but he didn't answer my question. "Valper, who is that one?"

Valper frowned. "I don't know Kokabiel-sama. But I have a lot of theories inside my mind." Valper said. "I will repeat, who are you?"

Again I grunted. "I will repeat, why don't you find out _bastard_." I spat out. Making the Fallen Angel know named Kokabiel laugh.

"Hahaha! And I will repeat, get stronger before you talk like that, _weakling._ " Kokabiel says making me glare at him. "You know, that glare of yours. I like it. Perhaps you can make this a little more fun."

"I'm not your clown, shitty crow," I growled out making him slightly glare at me. "Get your ass down here. Let me show you my true power!"

"Kahahahaha!" Kokabiel laughed. "Are you sure you are not a clown? Because you made a really good joke! You think you can defeat me? You worthless low-Devil! Learn some manners! I can defeat anyone that is here right now! I can kill you in milliseconds Kokabiel says darkly.

I clicked my tongue. "Kill me? You can't even kill my boredom!" I shot back.

That made Kokabiel eyes sharpen. "You have sealed your fate!"

 **CLAP! Clap! Clap…!**

Is someone… clapping?

" **Well… I have to admit it, either you are someone really brave or a complete moron. White Hero."** Another unfamiliar voice says making me turn my head slightly to my right, I couldn't see shit. But I knew someone was there, I could hear his footsteps.

"Ah, Raiden," Kokabiel says his smirk returning. "You are here…"

"You…!" Xenovia growled out, glaring hatefully at the right, where the voice came from.

 **[Keisuke. It's him.]** Reshiram says making my eyes widen slightly and take quickly a fighting stance.

"Yeah," Raiden muttered finally getting in the light making me slowly raise a brow.

Well… This is new.

The way he was dressing was something I didn't expect. All the Grigori somehow wears something weird. Like something that was taken from a Sex Shop or, at least, something that a biker would wear. But this one was wearing a black double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt and with pinstripes, he has blonde hair and his hair is brushed to the right side, his eye color is violet, not the same one as Irina. But more darker and finally his eyebr-

Wait! Is that what I think it is…?

Damn… that's horrible…

I will not say a word. Just to respect his appearance.

The now named Raiden smirked slightly. "It's a pleasure meeting you, White Hero."

I frowned. "Same here." Was my only response, watching how he summoned his Sacred Gear, a black turbo-tail.

 **[Reshiram.]** A male voiced called out. **[It's been a long time.]**

Surprising, my Sacres Gear appeared by itself. **[Zekrom.]** Reshiram simply says, I could hear from her tone how she didn't like to talk with him.

 **[Is that all? Not a single hello? I'm glad that you are safe, Zekrom?]** Zekrom says, he didn't even sounded offended. He was mocking her.

 **[I do not have anything else to say to the likes of you,** _ **brother.**_ **]** Reshiram spat out. Damn. This side of Reshiram is really scary.

 **[I'm offended sister. I'm really am. But if that's how you want to do it. So be it. I will** _ **not**_ **show any kind of mercy. Neither Raiden will.]** Zekrom says. **[Raiden, you know what to do.]**

Raiden rolled his shoulders. "Alright… it seems that we couldn't talk long enough. White Hero. A shame." Raiden says with a sigh. "But I guess that's the life of a-"

"Black Hero!" Xenovia roared angrily pointing her sword at him. "I hope you remember me! I will make sure you pay!" Xenovia screamed angrily.

Raiden simply looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth open. What's wrong?

"OHHHHHH~!" Surprising, Raiden teleported instantly in front of Xenovia making her take a step back, looking with wide eyes at my rival. Quickly as the wind, Raiden got on one knee and grabbed her hand. Giving a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Such a beautiful young woman like you, shouldn't fight in such way," Raiden says his voice changing to one of a romantic guy. "Unfortunately, I have never met an attractive woman like you before. Can I be honored to hear your angelic voice one more time?" Raiden asked, giving another kiss on Xenovia hand.

 **[Great…]** Zekrom groaned while Kokabiel facepalmed.

…

What the fuck? Is this guy suppose to be my rival…?

"X-Xenovia-chan!" Irina exclaimed with wide eyes. "I-I can't believe this! Is this what I heard before?! Forbidden love?!" Irina murmured to herself.

"What?!" Xenovia shouted in shock, moving her hand away from Raiden's grasp. "Don't talk nonsense, Irina!" Xenovia scolded her.

Raiden gasp, standing up and looking at Xenovia then at Irina with wide eyes. "H-H-Hold on! Did you say Xenovia…? Irina?!" Raiden asked making the two of them nod their heads.

"Ack!" Raiden took a step back, and grabbed his heart, acting like he just got hit by something. "No…! I-Impossible! I…I attacked two beautiful women! And insult them?!" Raiden got on his knees. Looking at the floor with wide eyes, sweat pouring on his face. "…What have I done?" Raiden whispered.

"Um… Are you okay?" Irina asked looking at the depressed Black Hero.

Raiden quickly looks up when he heard Irina's beautiful voice. "No, I'm not my Irina-san! I hurt you and Xenovia-swan! I will never forgive myself!" Raiden quickly stood up. "I surrender."

"What?!" Kokabiel exclaimed angrily. "Are you serious Raiden?! We are so close for my goal and you are leaving because you attacked these two?!" Kokabiel shouted angrily pointing at Irina and Xenovia.

Raiden narrowed his eyes. "You will never understand," Raiden muttered closing his eyes and making a dramatic pose. "You will never understand the power of love!" Raiden shouted proudly slamming his fist on his chest.

 **[Please… stop.]** Zekrom muttered.

Obviously, Raiden ignored him quickly teleporting in front of Irina and grabbing her hand and getting on his knees. "I will never hurt these two beautiful girls~!" Raiden says his eyes turning into hearts. But they quickly disappeared when he turned to look at me and Kiba. "You can kill them if you want," Raiden says making Kiba sweatdrop while I just gritted my teeth.

That guy… is really close to Irina… really close.

"Oi…" I started. "Move your dirty hands off her…" I threatened, resting my hands on top of my swords.

"K-Kei-chan…!" Irina whispered with a small blush on her face making Raiden glared at me.

"Mind your own business, Mosshead," Raiden growled out making my right eye twitch. But he asked for it.

"The hell did you say, Dartboard brow?" I shot back, I didn't want to say a word from his eyebrow.

That angered Raiden. "Watch your mouth! Shitty White Hero!" Raiden shouted angrily teleporting towards me and slamming his head with mine, his forehead pressing with mine while his hands inside my pocket.

"Watch yours, Dumbass Hero!" I shot back, crossing my arms and not moving my head away from his.

"Shut it you shitty Marimo!"

"Make me, Ero-Hero!"

"I will seriously kick your ass, Shitty Marimo!"

"I will burn you and those ugly dartboard eyebrows you've got! Dumbass!"

Raiden took a step back and clicked his tongue. "Che. I don't care what happens with you. I have more important business to attend with." Raiden says turning around and teleporting back to where Irina is, making me glare at him. "Irina-swan! You, Xenovia-sawn and I, let's get out from this horrible place! You deserve better! I don't want two beautiful young ladies to be in such place like this!" Raiden says grabbing her hand and getting on his knees.

"W-What?!" Irina stammered. "S-Sorry… b-but my h-heart belongs to someone e-else…" Irina stammered shyly her face taking a scarlet color and shooting me a few glances and quickly looking away murmuring something.

"WHAT?!" Raiden shouted taking a step back dramatically. "Someone stole you from me?!" Raiden then turns and glares at me. "You… I can feel how she shoots you those beautiful shy looks! I envy you, Shitty White Hero!" Raiden exclaimed putting his hands on his pockets. "You don't leave me another option. I need to end you. I need to set free Irina-swan from you. Get ready, Mosshead."

 **[Tera!]** His Sacred Gear shouted making some lightning appear on his body.

"Finally!" Kokabiel shouted. "I was about to kill that Devil. But you can have it, impress me, Raiden." Kokabiel says with a smirk.

I grunted. "If a fight is what you want. Then so be it. I will not hold back." I growled out rolling my shoulders.

 **[Turbo!]**

 **[So this is it, sister.]** Zekrom says. **[Again, we are going to fight, who is going to win? My Ideals? Or your worthless Truth?"**

Reshiram growled out. **[Shut that mouth of yours, brother. Let our partners do the talking.]** Reshiram says getting a grunt from his young brother.

 **[…Indeed. Let's leave these two have their fun. But this ends here…]**

 **[And now!]**

* * *

 **Yeah that's it. End of the chapter, hope you like it, guys. I will do my best to upload the other chapter and fast. This is a promise! Or else, you can stop calling me Diablo-sama! Wait, you don't? Oh well…**

 **Also, as you can see. I changed Raiden personality. Yeah, I also changed some dialogues of my older fanfics.**

 **Time for the reviews!**

 **Guest- So you like Kyurem eh? Well, I can't say he's not a badass dragon, though, he's the second one on my list! I think we both know who is the first one, hahaha…!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Oh crap, thanks for telling me about that error I did… I don't know why, I always confuse both Kalawarner and Karlamine… I don't know why hahaha! Again thank you, yeah what a shame for him being the enemy of all Exorcist. Don't worry about the Exile, he soon shall make his appearance. The same goes for the Black Hero. Hope you liked the chapter! Happy new year!**

 **Superpeirce- You know, I was thinking doing that, but I think that would be going so far… hahaha. But hey, who knows. Maybe. Just maybe, His mother is a descendant of him… who knows hahaha! Happy new year!**

 **ELOSHAZZY- Ovas? Well, maybe I will. I have to think about that, but who knows maybe I will! And the second question, well who knows! Maybe I will maybe I will not! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Happy new year!**

 **Castor115- I told you not to go so far~! I told you** _ **not**_ **to go so far~~~~! Hahaha! Yet, you are going for more theories eh? Well, fine by me. Go with all the theories you've got! Let me tell you something first. Good Luck, you'll need it. Happy new year!**

 **Ricc850- You didn't saw that coming? Excellent! I made it pretty well, I think. Don't worry, I also have that one planned you'll see a chapter of that. Of her mother and how she died, you'll just have to wait, my friend! And who knows maybe I was planning that last part~! Happy new year!**

 **Piemaster981- Glad you liked the chapter man! Hope you also like this one! Happy new year!**

 **Guest (Mr. Satan)- Well, since it seems you liked the nickname, I'll give it to you, I hope you don' mind though haha. Anyways you should see that chapter I was saying if you are a fan of Raven haired girls and fan of the Sitri (hehehe) Then that chapter was made only for ya! Well, aren't you a creative bastard? You really like to see a lot of suffering… I can see it from the way you write If I have to take a guess… right now you are laughing and hoping to see Kei suffer more than I can imagine. Good. I like that attitude. Keep it. Hide it. Don't let anyone know your true self. Only me. Happy new year!**

 **Xerozzuro- Thanks for your kind words! And I will! Hope you also like this one! Happy new year!**

 **Mahesvara- Glad you liked the chapter, and Nah, I don't want a girlfriend. If somehow I have one. Then I will take even more time to write my fanfics or cancel them… Happy new year!**

 **Imperial-samaB- Welp, it seems that I need to get better on the humor I need more practice then haha! Happy new year!**

 **Welp that's all my friends, again sorry for the long ass update. Hope you like it and I will do my best to write the next one fast! Cheers! Happy new year everyone!**

 **-Peace!**


	19. Terror Arrives in Kuoh

**Hey, guys… Sorry for being late… It seems that my computer stopped working, and I had to buy a new one, heck I even needed to make this chapter again… Sorry :/**

 **Well, let's get to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 19: Terror arrives in Kuoh**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

 **[Thunderbolt!]**

I jumped out of the way, dodging just in time one of my rival's attack. We have fought for a few minutes. Of course, a few taunts and then, we started our fight. I don't know who was taking the lead honestly. When I had the opportunity I also send a flamethrower but was easily dodged by him.

 **[Tera!]**

"Oi Shitty Hero," Raiden called out with a stoic expression, his hands inside his pockets. "I'm still waiting. Are we fighting or what?"

I frowned. "Don't know, waiting for you to land one of your shitty attacks, shithead. "I shot back, making him grit his teeths.

Raiden rolled his shoulders muttering something under his breath. Before I could move Raiden quickly appeared in front of me, pushing me slightly with one of his legs, making me easily lose my balance. Before I could send a glare at his direction, my face was greeted by the plant of his shoe, sending me flying to a nearby wall, unfortunately, Raiden wasn't done, before my back was smashed on the wall Raiden again appeared at my side, his leg getting engulfed by a blue lighting. Kicking me on my mid-section making me gasp in pain and of course, fly away from him.

'Shit!' I cursed on my mind. 'That bastard can pack a kick… even worse than Xuelan…! 'I thought inside my mind, quickly summoning my wings trying to regain my control in mid-air, like hell I will let that guy with weirdo's eyebrows defeat me here!

 **[Turbo!]**

Reshiram shouted. Giving me more strength and stamina, I inhaled some air and increased my demonic power, plus the fire of my Sacred Gear I could feel the fire dancing on my throat and making it's way to my mouth, I was about to throw my attack at him, but he just moved out of the way, making me stop on my tracks.

'Where is he?!' I thought angrily, trying to find the Shitty Black Hero. I can't hold my fire inside my mouth for a long-!

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when my back was roughly kicked, sending me to fly face-first to the floor.

"I'm still waiting…" The bastard said with a disappointed sigh. "And I give you a lot of time to get stronger. But it seems you need more time for that-"

 **[Flamethrower!]**

I quickly shot him my torrent of fire, making his eyes slightly in surprise. It was too late for him to dodge the attack, Raiden merely crossed his arms in front of his face, trying to block the attack, I could hear the small grunts coming from him. Taking his distraction as an advantage, I quickly summoned my Devil wings, flying towards him with a fist cocked back, concentrating all my demonic and firepower on the latter.

"Dragon…PUNCH!" I roared making him move his arms away, only for him to be greeted by my fist to his face, sending him fly to the roof, when his back finally made contact with the roof a few cracks appeared around him with a cloud of dust appearing, making me lost my gaze at my rival, maybe if I added more strength on that punch, I would break that wall.

 **[Tera!]**

Zekrom shouted, behind the cloud of dust, I could see small sparks of lightning dancing aimlessly and getting closer. Quickly flying out of the way, just in time to see Raiden still diving towards the ground with his leg surrounded by the familiar lighting. When his attack landed on the floor, it made a small crater, his leg piercing the ground, but he quickly moved his shoe out of the hole, looking up and glaring at me.

"You've got lucky, bastard!" Raiden shouted flying towards me, surprising he didn't use his wings. Actually. He never used his wings to fly, how?!

"Don't get distracted!" Raiden shouted making me quickly shook my head and cross my arms blocking his kick, unfortunately before I could do something else, Raiden kneels me right in the abdomen making me gasp, the worst it's that his knee was also engulfed with lightning, making the attack more effective. Grabbing my abdomen and spitting some blood to the ground I quickly look up to see Raiden at my side, raising his leg and hitting me on the back, sending me again, to the floor.

 **[Turbo!]**

"Bastard…" I growled out, getting to the crater that has the same shape as me. "How can you fly without wings?!" I demanded looking how he was floating in the sky with his hands inside his pockets.

Raiden merely rolled his shoulders. "Easy. My Sacred Gear is a special one. I don't need the help of any types of wings." Raiden started, looking at me with his stoic expression making me slightly annoyed. "My Sacred Gear emits an Anti-Gravity Field, allowing me to fly through the air without the help of my wings or gravity," Raiden explained.

I merely frowned at his response, slowly standing up and grabbing my back who was in a lot of pain. That was honestly a painful kick. "In other words. You can float, right?" I tried to guess, spitting some blood to the floor and looking up at his bored expression.

"Exactly," Raiden answered looking at me with an ugly brow raised. "Are you a swordsman?" Raiden asked.

I turned my gaze at my swords. "Errr… Kind of." Was my only response. I can't still call myself a swordsman if I can't fight properly with my swords.

 **[Tera!]**

"Well, you better use them, you are losing pretty badly here." Raiden pointed out making me grunt and give him a glare. "Who knows, maybe that's the key for victory."

"Why don't you use your hands to fight back?" I shot back.

This time, Raiden grunted. "Like I said, I'm taking the lead on this fight. I don't need to use them for the likes of you."

I cracked my neck and stand up, turning around to completely meet his bored gaze. "Well, that's my answer too. I don't need them. Not with the likes of you." I growled out making his tired gaze turned into a glare.

"Che. Whatever, swords or not, I will defeat you here and now! Shitty Hero!" Raiden roared diving towards me with his shoe aiming at my face and getting surrounded by the familiar lighting blue-indigo.

I didn't move away I merely grunted and frowned. 'Two can also play this game.' I thought not moving my gaze away from him. Ready to either land a hit, or block his attack.

 **[Turbo!]**

Quickly when I heard Reshiram shout I jumped out of the way, making again his feet land on the floor, making a small crater and lighting fly around him, some of them passing through my tanned skin making me close one eye in pain, but I just ignored it, I don't have time to whine for a small spark of lightning. Without wasting time, I rushed forwards and quickly stopped in front of him, raising my leg and aimed directly to his chest.

 **[Blaze Kick!]**

Reshiram shouted, making, this time, my leg get covered by the familiar orange flames, not getting astonished by the beautiful flames, I still went fo the kick, successfully landing my shoe on his chest making him cough some saliva and send him to fly away with some dust covering my gaze again.

I smirked and pressed my hands on my waist. "It most be horrible being kicked by me, isn't it?" I taunted. To be honest, I'm not a big fan of fighting with my legs like Xuelan or this idiot. I prefer either my fists or swords.

Xuelan probably would be proud of me.

You know, I really want to know how Irina and the others are fighting against-

 **CLINK!**

I turned my gaze to look behind, me my friends fighting against Freed who is grinning like a maniac, the old man is looking at his fight with a frown, but I swear, I could see how his gaze went towards me for a few seconds and then back to the group. And finally the shitty crow, still sitting on his floating throne, with a yawn escaping from his lips.

" **You know…"** Raiden started making me turn to see… nothing more than a cloud of dust. "…I'm getting really tired… Of this fight… I will end this."

 **[Tera!]**

When Zekrom shouted, Raiden quickly made his appearance, flying towards me like a missile ready to explode. His entire body getting covered in blue lighting, damn he was flying really fast!

 **[Volt Tackle!]**

Unfortunately, thanks for me getting shocked at his speed, he tackled me right on the stomach making my eyes widen and my mouth hang open in pain, taking all the air away from my lungs. He didn't stop, though, he didn't move away from me, he was still flying taking me to a small ride. I couldn't scream in pain, all my air disappeared instantly from my lungs I wanted to move but he was doing a damn great job keeping me in place.

Finally, my back was greeted by the nearby wall we've got. Making some blood appear from my mouth. But that was just the beginning.

 **DOOON!**

An explosion of lighting appeared blinding me thank the powerful sparks, I could feel all the electricity dance around my body, making me scream in pain, but I couldn't hear even my screams the only sound I barely could hear was the blue sparks piercing my body. Fucking hell! It really hurts! It was like getting stabbed multiple times around my body.

Finally, Raiden moves away with his hands still on his pockets, inhaling all the air that his lungs could hold, while I merely and slowly fell to the floor, with my mouth slightly open with blood covering slightly my chin, the pain still around my body. Finally, my butt landing on the ground, I let out a dry gasp, my hands twitching slightly with some lightning still dancing around my limbs, but it quickly disappeared.

I slowly stand up, my hand resting on the wall using it as a support in case I fell to the ground again; I was trying to inhale all the air I could, but that attack was really powerful.

"You can still stand?" Raiden asked, making me look up and glare at his stoic expression. "I'm impressed." Raiden praised me with his stoic expression still on his face and his hands inside his pockets; I could see he has some bruises around his body and blood coming from the right side of his mouth. "But, you have a long road to walk if you want to get stronger. Staying here, in this town it's not going to help you get stronger; you are a Devil now, not a human. You can still have the same emotions of a human but that's just it. Your body, blood, strength. It's one hundred percent of a Devil…"

I spit on the floor and look up again. "What are you trying to say, bastard?" I demanded grabbing my chest, trying to control my breathing.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you need to get stronger. Again, you are a Devil. A reincarnated Devil of Leviathan." Raiden repeated cracking his neck slightly. "And my Rival, you will not survive in the Supernatural World," Raiden added.

I gritted my teeth. "I know how to use Fusion Flare!" I shot back. "With that, I think it's enough to defeat you!"

Wait… That's right! If I use Fusion-

 **[Don't even think about it, Keisuke.]** Reshiram said inside my mind, interrupting completely my thoughts. **[While Fusion Flare is one of the most powerful attacks we have in our arsenal, it's probably the worst move to use against him.]** Reshiram explained.

'Why?'

 **[It's obvious that your Rival knows his main move, Fusion Bolt. If you use Fusion Flare and nail the attack on him, then Fusion Bolt power it's going to increase drastically.]** Reshiram says making my eyes widen slightly. **[The same happens with me, if he attacks you with Fusion Bolt, then Fusion Flare it's going to increase.]** Reshiram added, that's why Raiden didn't use Fusion Bolt.

Raiden grunted, getting my attention back. "True. You learned that move and quite fast I must say, heck probably you are the only one who learned that move. In other words, your former wielders didn't achieve that power, not even mines." Raiden says making my eyes widen a little. "But still. You are not the only one, I also do. The two of them.." Raiden shot back. "Our Sacred Gears hold a lot of potentials, yet you don't use it one hundred percent. I'm not even fighting with all my full strength. Few days ago, I fought Irina-san and Xenovia-san with all my might. I regret it. Not only because I hurt two beautiful ladies pretty badly, but because I started to get cocky like that shitty crow." Raiden pointed a thumb from behind, Kokabiel who is now staring at the fight between Kiba and the other. "From that day, I decided to use my powers wisely."

I clicked my tongue. "Why are we having this conversation?" I asked moving my hand away from the wall making my legs bend a little in pain, but I quickly stretched them. "Are we here to fight, or have a stupid lecture?" I growled out taking a fighting stance.

Raiden stared at me for a few seconds and finally he sighed. "Are you still not going to use your swords or what?"

I frowned in the corner of my eye I could still see the fight between Freed and the others. Hope they are doing better than me.

"I will use my swords when you move those shitty hands away from your pockets." I shot back.

Raiden again sighed. "I'll take that as a no," Raiden muttered.

I didn't answer back, I simply rushed forwards with my hands engulfed on fire while Raiden legs are covered by lightning, and then we simply traded blows. Some of them landing successfully and some of them are getting blocked with ease. Unfortunately, in the condition I am right now, my attacks are not as powerful as before, and when I blocked an attack either I flinch in pain or grunt. But thankfully, with my Sacred Gear and fire attacks would, at least, increase a little my strength.

" **This is getting really boring…"** An infamous voice says making everyone stop on their tracks and look up to see Kokabiel yawning. "Freed, I gave you a powerful sword, yet you are getting defeated easily by a bunch of brats," Kokabiel says turning his gaze at Raiden. "Raiden, I know you are stronger than that. Stop playing with the brat and show me your true potential." Kokabiel ordered making Raiden clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Before Raiden could say something, he brings a hand under his chin putting a thinking position. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, he grinned. Evilly. "Or perhaps I should join and show everyone how to keep an entertaining fight?"

…What?

"W-What?!" Valper exclaimed. "K-Kokabiel-sama! Are you sure these fools deserve to see your true potential?" Valper asked making Kokabiel shot a dangerous glare at his direction.

"Are you telling me what to do, Valper?" Kokabiel growled out. Making the old man flinch at the glare and keep his mouth shut. "That's what I thought." Kokabiel muttered moving away from his floating seat and slowly descending. Nobody made a move, I was actually nervous. The leader finally decided to make a move that means this is the end of the road. I slowly turn my look at Kiba and the others to see them with their swords ready, their hands shaking slightly. They are not prepared for this. Not even me.

Finally, Kokabiel landed on the floor, in front of Freed and grinned at the three of them. "You know, it would be really boring if I attack first, I would end the three of you with a single attack. I will give the three of you a chance." Kokabiel says crossing his arms with the same grin still plastered on his face. "If you want, you can attack me at the same time."

Is he letting them attack him easily?

Xenovia frowned. "That's really kind of you, monster," Xenovia growled out. "Get ready," Xenovia added making Raiden eyes widen slightly.

Kiba simply summoned two swords. "Well, we can't let waste this one," Kiba muttered getting a nod from Xenovia.

Are they seriously going to attack them?!

"X-Xenovia-chan…" Irina stammered getting the attention of her partner. "Are you sure about this?" Irina asked nervously.

Xenovia frowned. "Not entirely, but we don't have any other option, Irina," Xenovia says. "Also, you said before you are not scared of dying." Xenovia quickly added.

"I-I know but…" Irina trailed off, grabbing with both hands her Holy Sword.

Kiba narrowed his eyes."I know who you are… probably one of the most powerful soldiers of Grigori." Kiba pointed out making Kokabiel laugh a little.

"Good then. Finally, someone who understand in what-"

"But I don't care." Kiba interrupted him. "You may be powerful than everyone here, but that isn't going to stop me. I'm here for a good reason. To fight and avenge my friends death!" Kiba roared rushing forwards making our eyes widen. Is he an idiot?! He's going to get himself killed!

However, Xenovia bobbed her head. "I will also help!" Xenovia exclaimed, joining in the warfare.

Irina, however, stayed wide eyed, looking the two sword-users rushes forwards to Kokabiel.

Kokabiel laughed again. "Kahahahaha! Even if you know who I am, you still decide to fight me! Pathetic!" Kokabiel mocked, blocking the attacks of both Xenovia and Kiba with ease, using his wings and sending them meters away from him. "You know, if you just simply ran away from this place, then I would maybe give you a second chance to live,"Kokabiel says shrugging one shoulder. "But it seems that you prefer to die. Fine by me." Kokabiel then grinned like a maniac. "You've got your chance, now, it's my turn." When his mouth left those words, he instantly disappeared from everyone.

"What the hell?!" I muttered, surprised at his speed. Not even Kiba can reach this speed! Not even using his piece!

"Where is-!"

 **BAM!**

Kiba was interrupted rudely by the fist of Kokabiel, I watched with wide eyes how instantly appeared on Kiba's side, smashing his fist on his abdomen, making, of course, the Knight opened his mouth in shock with some blood and saliva making it's way to his chin, and then he was instantly to the other side of the building, hitting a nearby wall.

Kokabiel stared with a bored expression at the Knight but then turned around just in time to block the sword of Xenovia with ease. "Can't you wait for your turn?" Kokabiel asked watching with boredom the struggling exorcist. Without moving, he turned to Freed. "Freed, take the other girl if I could defeat these two with ease. Then the other brat would probably be easier."

Freed grinned and licked his lips. "Ooooh~! You don't know how excited I am, boss! Don't worry! I will take care of her immediately!" Freed shouted happily turning his gaze at Irina, his grin growing more. "Get ready exorcist bitch! This is the last sword fight you'll ever have!" And with that, he rushed to Irina with that sadistic grin plastered on his face.

Thankfully, Irina was quicker, blocking all his attacks with ease, making her take a few steps back and close one eye, watching with cautious how the spark appeared every time their swords clashed.

"Ack!" Irina squeaked falling to the floor with a shocked expression, watching with wide eyes how her holy sword was flying away from her hands.

Freed grin widened. "Ha! Pray to your God! And wish he will hear your shitty prays bitch!" Freed exclaimed moving his swords downwards making Irina close her eyes.

"Oi!" Raiden exclaimed angrily, glaring at Freed. "The hell are you doing you bas- ack!"

 **CLINK!**

Just in time, I crossed my swords and blocked the attack with ease, only the two of them. If I used Muramasa, then the sword would pass through the latter. I glared at the priest who was doing the same, my arms trembling slightly.

"EEEH?!" Freed exclaimed angrily. "Don't get involved in our fight, you shitty Devil!" Freed exclaimed angrily.

"Kei-chan…" Irina muttered in surprise I couldn't see her, but I could feel her violet eyes looking at my back with shock.

I turned my head, ignoring the shocked expression of my childhood friend. "Irina! Run, take Kiba and Xenovia and get the hell out of here!" I shouted turning back at the pissed priest and holding back my ground, that Raiden bastard messed with me I can't even push this idiot away from me!

"W-What?!" Irina exclaimed now looking at me with shock. "W-What about you?! Are you going to stay here?!" Irina shouted I could hear how she was slowly standing up.

I tightened my grip on my swords if I don't move him away from my weapons they will break so easily! "I'll find a way to escape. Just go dammit!" Was the only thing I could say at the moment, Freed clicked his tongue and put more strength on his arms, making me grit my teeths and move one of my legs outwards, trying to my best to keep my balance. Dammit, that shitty Hero left me on a horrible state.

"I…I will not leave you here!" Irina declared making me grit my teeths at her response. "If we are going to escape, you are coming with us!"

 **[Turbo!]**

Again I turned my gaze at her and shot her a glare, ignoring my Sacred Gear announcement. "Dammit Irina! This is not the time to discuss this crap! We have to-!"

 **CRACK!**

My eyes widened when I heard the sound of metal tearing apart, fragments hitting my right cheek, warning me that I either lost one or two swords. I quickly turn my gaze back to Freed watching with my mouth slightly open in shock; thankfully it was just a sword, my black katana getting dominated easily by Freed holy sword.

 **STAB!**

I suddenly felt a massive pain on my right shoulder, a part of me was hoping that this is not happening right now, but the happy and sadistic grin on his face was telling me otherwise, breaking instantly all my hopes. I slowly turn my gaze at the source of pain, watching with horror how the holy sword pierces through the fabric of my shirt and my skin. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs… but I couldn't I completely lost my strength to scream in pain, not even cry agony. I… I just stared how slowly the blood started to appear from my wound and slowly staining my shirt.

Freed however laughed. "Hahahaha! Yes! I love that face! Scream for me, bastard!" Freed shouted excitedly, gripping his sword tightly, he moved a little more his sword making the holy weapon pierce more through my skin.

"Shit!" I cursed angrily and agony, quickly relying on my instincts I pressed my foot on his chest and push him away, making him recoil back and take his sword out of my shoulder, I turn back to my shoulder, watching how some blood shot like it was a fountain, making me quickly press a hand and flinch at the touch. This burns like hell! Quickly looking up, I dodge the swing of the bastard, taking advantage of his horrible stance, I also went for a slash, nailing him right on his back, and making him scream in pain.

"AAAARG! You bastard!" Freed cursed angrily, quickly turning around. "I will fuck kill youuuuu!" Freed roared angrily, I merely grunted and tightened my grip on my sword, moving my right hand to my sword trying to grab it with both hands only to flinch in pain, that bastard made a good hit on my shoulder.

 **CLINK!**

Thankfully, a familiar exorcist stood in front of me. Xenovia made it just in time to parry the attack of the exorcist, making Freed more pissed than before.

"AAAAARRHGG!" Freed whined angrily. "Now you?! Get on your own business, bitch!" Freed spat out, going for another attack with his holy sword, only for Xenovia again parry the attack with ease. I stared how they jumped to another direction, not stopping on their fights.

 **[Turbo!]** My Sacred Gear shouted, unfortunately not even with the small boost would heal my wound or at least, let me move my arm slightly.

"K-Keisuke!" Irina stammered making me turn to look at her. "A-Are you okay?" Irina asked looking at my shoulder with a concerned look.

I simply nodded, looking at my covered shoulder. "I'll live," I assured her, watching how Kiba slowly was standing up, his hand on a nearby wall, making sure he doesn't fall off, slowly turning my gaze at another direction, looking how Xenovia was fighting with Freed, parrying and going for attacks with her holy weapon, while Freed was doing the same.

'Dammit…' I thought angrily tightening my grip on my shoulder, making me flinch in pain, but still, I didn't lower my grip. 'We need to do something…' I thought again, trying to find a solution or, at least, a way to distract them, but nothing. I can't move my arm, heck; even if I tried it hurts like hell.

'It's impossible for me to defeat Kokabiel or all the people that are here. Not even with Kiba, Xenovia and Irina. Not even using my Fusion Flare…' I thought frowning. 'We really need to get out of here. We need to go where the others are.'

I opened my eyes and look up, watching how Xenovia was still fighting against Freed with Kokabiel looking at us with boredom and Kiba was still on the same place, with a hand on his chest, probably trying to inhale all the air that his lungs could hold, slowly I turn my gaze back at Irina who is also looking at the fight, after a few seconds she turns her gaze back at me and we just stared at each other eyes hoping that she would still run. Finally, she softly shooks her head, understanding what I was trying to do. She didn't want me to do that, but we don't have another option. We need to-

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Kokabiel who was groaning angrily. "Alright, I'm just wasting my time with a bunch of weaklings I have important things to attend with and I will not waste it with the likes of you," Kokabiel says slowly looking at me with a grin. "Starting with you!" Kokabiel roared summoning one spear of light and rushing towards me, I merely raised my sword ready to parry the attack.

But something decided to join the party.

 **DOOOON!**

Kokabiel stopped on his tracks, dodging just in time the blue indigo thunder that came from the very roof, piercing it with ease and making some dust fall from the hole. I closed my eyes, making sure the blue light doesn't blind me, after a few seconds I slowly opened my eyes just in time to see Raiden standing in front of both Irina and me, his hands on his pockets.

"Raiden…" Kokabiel growled out angrily. "What are you doing…?" Kokabiel demanded cracking slowly his neck.

Raiden merely hummed, not getting scared by the Fallen Angel. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm stopping you on attacking the shitty hero and Irina-san." Was his only response making Kokabiel right eye twitch angrily.

"You better have a good reason for this nonsense! Or else I'll make sure to kill you slowly and painfully!" Kokabiel threatened.

Raiden cracked his neck, not moving his hands away from his pockets. "For a lot of reasons actually, first of all. He's my Rival, no one and I repeat. _No one_. Will ever kill him, I'm the only one who is allowed to kill him." Raiden started. "Another one is because Irina-swan is standing beside him. I will not let you hurt these beautiful exorcists." Raiden says making my right eye twitch this bastard better not laid a hand on her.

Kokabiel growled out, summoning two spears of light. "Those are foolish reasons! I should have known that something like this would happen! A pity honestly, I really wanted you to stay alive so you can be my right hand when my plans are finished. But that stupid side of yours would obviously stay and ruin my plans! That it's not going to happen, you will die here and now, Raiden." Kokabiel growled out bending his legs ready to launch at him.

Raiden turned his gaze at us, his stoic expression still present. "The hell are you still doing here, idiot?" Raiden muttered angrily. "Get out of here and make sure that both Irina-swan and Xenovia-swan are safe!" Raiden ordered. "Just for this time, I'll let you walk away, the next time I see you… you better get stronger than this." Raiden quickly added.

"You can defeat him?" Irina asked looking at Raiden.

Raiden looked at her and his expression changed quickly his stoic expression turning to a happy grin. "Don't worry Irina-swan! I can take care of myself! I can defeat him with my balance breaker, but an old geezer told me to let his ego reach his head, do not worry, though! I assure you, that he will not lay a single hair on you, my exorcist!" Raiden assured her making Irina slowly nod her head, her face heating up slowly making me glare at him.

"Look, even if you saved me and especially Irina. I want you to watch how you talk with her." I growled out making him turn his glare at me.

"Or what?" Raiden growled out, says sending me a glare. "What are you going to do, shitty White Hero?"

"Or else I will send you and your shitty eyebrows back to Grigori!" I shot back making Raiden grit his teeth.

"Watch your mouth! Or else, I will use a fucking mower to cut that shitty hair of yours!" Raiden shouted angrily, making my right eye twitch.

"If I had a fucking bow, I will use your shitty eyebrow as a target practice!" I shot back, making my rival stand in front of me, smashing his forehead with mine and pushing me, trying to gain dominance, of course, I fight back.

"I dare you to repeat that, bastard."

"Anytime, shitty hero."

"Enough!" Irina suddenly says, grabbing my arm and moving me away from Raiden. I didn't look away from Raiden, who was still glaring at me. "You are acting like a child, Keisuke!" Irina shouted making my eyes widen and look at her with a betrayed look.

"EEEEEEH!?" I shrieked, staring at the frowning Irina. "He started!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at Raiden, who turned back to Kokabiel.

"I know! But we are in the middle of a fight and you decide to stay here and insult his eyebrows?!" Irina scolded me, making me move my head backward while I clicked my tongue, looking away from her gaze. "While you were saying childish things to him, we could have already been out of this mansion!"

"Fine! Fine! We are going out!" I exclaimed annoyed at the scolding of Irina. "Jeez… You haven't changed…" I murmured under my breath, through the corner of my eyes I could see a small smile appearing through Irina's lips.

 **[You own me one, sister.]** Zekrom stated, I didn't hear a single word of coming from Reshiram, but I could feel her glare was going for his brother or, in this case, Raiden Sacred Gear.

Grunting at the cocky dragon, I turned my gaze at the injured Knight. "Kiba! Xenovia! We are leaving!" I ordered.

Getting the attention of the two sword users, to my surprise they obeyed not saying a single word, they rushed where I was standing with Irina who is sending me a concerned look, but I just shrug it off.

"Let's go!" Xenovia shouted, pushing Freed away making him fall on his butt and run to the only entrance we have available with Kiba following behind, his arm around his waist, trying his best to not fall unconscious.

"Run!" Irina shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me with her, I slowly turn around to see the fight between Raiden and Kokabiel, Raiden doing his best to dodge Kokabiel swings.

"EEEH?!" Freed exclaimed angrily. "Now all you shitty bastards are running?!" Freed shouted angrily. "No! You can't! My sword needs to taste some blood of shitty Devils!" Freed added rushing forwards ready to swinging his blade like a maniac.

'Great…' I thought angrily, now a psycho is following us. I would use one of my attacks since I have Turboblaze charged up, but with Irina grabbing tightly my hand, it would be really difficult to aim.

 **DOOON!**

Thankfully, a weird attack of light blue made it's way to the floor, making Freed squeak in surprise and jumped ou of the way. I raised a curious brow, that didn't look like one of Raiden attacks.

" **I can't let you hurt Keisuke-chin, nya~!"** A familiar seductive voice says making me look to the right to see two familiar cat-like eyes walking out of the darkness. Finally making her appearance noticeable I looked how Kuroka was smirking at the three of us with her hands on her waist.

"Kuroka…?" I slowly asked making sure that this was the familiar vulgar cat girl.

Of course she is, you idiot.

Kuroka turned her gaze at me and shot me a wink. "Miss me~? Keisuke-chin, nya~!" Kuroka asked with the same tone of her voice making me sigh slightly.

"W-What are you wearing?!" Irina stammered, her face heating up and looking at Kuroka from head to toes. "A-Are you not ashamed of your clothes?! D-D-Do you even have underwear!?" Irina added. "S-Sacrilege!" Irina again added.

I raised a brow at her comment. "Look who's talking..." I muttered under my breath making Irina quickly move her gaze at me, ignoring the smirking cat. "I mean, no offense but, have you seen your combat outfit?" I said pointing to her now tattered 'combat outfit.'

"W-What is it?" Irina asked, a pink blush adorning her cheeks. "This is the standard attire! The design is like that because we, exorcist need some elasticity so we can move around the area with ease, unlike _you_ Devils can simply use your wings and fly away!" Irina says with an angry expression, but honestly, it looks cute thanks to the small blush on her cheeks.

I scoffed at her explanation "Are you serious? Standard?" I repeated. "Jeez... I don't even want to know how the Professional outfit looks." I murmured making Irina squeak. "Let's be honest here Irina, either the weirdo who made those outfits is a pervert among the perverts or your church decided to hire a professional lingerie designer."

"W-What?!" Irina exclaimed, looking at her own body and quickly looking up to me, crossing her legs together while using her arms to cover her... covered woman parts. "How dare you to compare them with lingerie?! They are by far different Keisuke! Lingerie is skin-tight and shows a lot of skin!" Irina says telling me the difference between her outfit and a lingerie dress.

Again I scoffed at her response. "I'm sorry but, I still don't find the difference." I pointed out, making her pout turn into a glare and her cheeks changing from pink to red.

"Nyahahaha!" Kuroka laughed and quickly smirked at the embarrassed exorcist. "Tsk, tsk, don't need to be jealous because I have a better-developed body than you, nya," Kuroka stated, sending me a smirk and pressing her hands on the side of her breasts, making them look bigger than before. I, of course, looked away and coughed on my fist. My gaze locking with Irina who has her face red from embarrassment and her lower lip quivering slightly.

"J-Jealous?!" Irina again, stammered slowly moving her gaze at her own breasts, is she really trying to compare them with Kuroka's breasts?

" **KUROKA-SWAN~!"** A familiar voice shouted making the Nekomata flinch and quickly look where the voice came from. Of course the Shitty Black Hero. "Kuroka-swaaan! It has been so long my darling! Are you here to help me?!" Raiden added, looking at Kuroka with a happy grin on his face and his eyes getting replaced by cartoonish hearts.

How Raiden knows her?

"Nyahahaha…" Kuroka laughed nervously scratching the back of her neck and eyeing at my rival. "Ermmm, no, nya." Kuroka bluntly answered making Raiden pale slightly and his mouth hangs open. With nothing else to say, she turned back at Irina who is pressing her breasts, trying to calculate the volume and shape of her breasts.

"What are you doing…?" I slowly asked, making Irina eyes widen slightly and shot her head upwards, looking at my eyes, finally she squeaked.

"Oh God, what I was doing?!" Irina exclaimed moving her hands away from her breasts and pressing them on her cheeks. "I-I'm turning into a sinful person, please God, forgive me!"

"Nyahahaha!, You know what…" Kuroka trailed off crossing her arms with her smirk still present. "If you want, go ask Keisuke-chin personally, nya!" Kuroka says making me shot a glare at her, warning her to stop. Of course, she didn't. "I let him see them, without my clothes, nya~!" Kuroka states Irina immediately opened her eyes and looked at me with disbelief.

"Roronoa Keisuke!" Irina shouted, making me cringe at the tone of her voice. "You did what?! Did you really-Look at me when I'm talking with you!" Irina ordered making me sigh and slowly look at her angry expression. "Is she telling the truth? Did you really do that…?" Irina asked, lowering a little the tone of her voice but still her expression stayed.

I frowned. "We are trying to escape and survive and you decided to talk about this?! When we are in the pinnacle of maybe the end of this town?!" I shot back.

" **BASTARD!"** Raiden shouted making me look at him, who is sending me a hateful and an envy look. "For Kuroka-san let you see her well made angelic and creamy breasts, consider yourself lucky and dead!"

"EEEEH?! Hold on I can-!"

"If he simply asked, I would also let him touch them, nya~!" Kuroka continued pressing a hand on her cheek, acting innocent.

"You…!" Raiden growled out and cracking his neck. "Shitty Marimo… I'm glad you are my rival, so I can kick that shitty green ass of yours!" Raiden threatened, dodging a spear of the Fallen Angel.

I was about to taunt him and his shitty eyebrows but someone interrupted me rudely. "Oi! Is this a shitty competition of who is the sluttiest girl is or what?!" Freed exclaimed, making me turn to look at him, I just forgot about him. "Doesn't matter, because there is not a fucking winner! This is a fucking tie!" Freed shouted and rushed forwards slashing the air like the good psychopath he is.

Kuroka frowned and turned her gaze back at the Stray Exorcist. "Go Keisuke-chin, I'll take care of the shorty exorcist," Kuroka says with a serious tone. I have to admit it when she speaks like that it sounds really seductively.

However, I also frowned. "You better make it alive and go to my house," I stated, looking at the back of Kuroka. "We need to talk." I quickly added, without waiting for an answer, I moved my gaze back at Irina. "Let's go," I said.

Irina however frowned and nodded her head. "Let's go." Was the only thing she said, making me cringe slightly at her response. I know Irina for so long, every time she says, 'let's go' in that tone of voice, it means that she's pissed and wants me to explain everything. _Everything._

Even if Kuroka made a huge mess… I'm glad that she's fine, and she better stay in that way.

"Irina…" I called out making the exorcist turn her head at me. "Can we stop after a few minutes? I need to make an important call." I explained making Irina nod her head.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"Are you an idiot?!" Rias shouted angrily crossing her arms under her breasts and giving me one of her glares. "While I'm thankful for you to run inside and try to save my Knight, you shouldn't have stayed there and fight a leader of the Fallen Angels!" Rias scolded me.

As you can see, it has been a few minutes since we escaped from the creepy mansion, leaving Raiden and Kuroka behind letting the two of them take care of the Exorcist and the Fallen Angel, of course, we had to take a stop so I can make the important call, Serafall. I didn't want to involve her into this. But, we didn't have other option. Maybe she can take care of Kokabiel or Sirzechs heck or even Ajuka.

I merely clicked my tongue. "Oi, even if I wanted to run, I couldn't find a way, he would kill us anyways!" I shot back, letting Asia heal my wound.

Sona sighed. "You are right there; I'm still surprised that you and the exorcist are in one piece," Sona said, the only one who remain calm. "But next time, please try and think twice before going in an unknown building." Sona scolded me, sending me a tired glare, but somewhat a concerned look.

I merely sighed and nodded. "Fine, sorry." I muttered looking away and crossing my arms, and looking at the group through the corner of my eye.

Rias sighed and shook her head. "Where is Kiba again?" Rias finally asked her eyes closed.

This time, Irina answered. "He disappeared with my partner," Irina said making Rias sigh again, expecting that answer for the very beginning.

"I only hope he's still safe…" Rias muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. "Alright… we have a lot of problems. Huge. Problems." Rias said getting everyone attention. "As you can see, we have a Fallen Angel, a powerful one, here in our school. It's going to be difficult to defeat him, but if we use everything we have, then probably we can defeat him." Rias explained, I turn my gaze back at my healed arm, giving a thankful nod at Asia.

"Any plan you have in mind, Rias?" Sona asked, adjusting her glasses.

Rias surprising shook her head. "None. This is by far more different than a Rating Game and obviously more difficult, the only thing I could think of, is to use all our powerful attacks on him." Rias said.

Sona frowned. "In situations like this, I don't think it's a good idea to use all our stamina in someone like him, even more, when he probably can, either dodge or block our attacks with ease," Sona explained. "I hate to say this but, I'm worried, not only for the school I have dear for but for this town as well. Many people are going to get killed because of him." Sona said with a worried tone.

"That's not going to happen," Akeno said making everyone turn to look at her with curious looks. "I have called Lucifer-sama for help," Akeno stated making Rias look at her with wide eyes.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I also, called Serafall." I suddenly said making the two Kings look at me with wide eyes. "They are going to lend us a hand," I added.

Sona turned to me with a surprised and betrayed look. "I can't believe you called Onee-sama for this!" Sona exclaimed a little angry. "At least, you should have told me before doing such thing!"

I frowned. "Look, I also didn't want to waste Serafall time, but we don't have another option, on that Fallen Angel gaze we are only worms asking to be stomped thousand of times, with the help of the Maous. We can defeat him." I explained making Sona let out a frustrated sigh.

"Keisuke-kun is right," Akeno says supporting me. "Like you said before, this is not like a Rating Game, the one who wins is the one who survives and I think everyone here wants to live to see another day," Akeno says making everyone nod.

"I suppose…" Sona trailed off. "How long it would take Onee-sama to get here?"

"She told me like an hour, they are getting reinforcements," I replied making Sona nod her head,

"Now we have a plan," Sona said fixing her glasses with a determined look. "Since we now involved the Maous we need to make him waste his time until the Maous arrive here," Sona explained. "For that, we can't allow him to run from the School we need to lock him," Sona explained.

"Kaichou, but how?" Saji asked.

Sona merely turned her sharp gaze at his pawn. "That's where we made an entrance." Sona says making his peerage look at her curiously or raise an eyebrow. "We are going to make a barrier. A huge one." Sona explained turning her gaze at Rias. "Since I have almost a full peerage, I think it's better for me to take care of the barrier." Sona explained making Rias nod her head.

"Indeed, we are going to do our best to stop him," Rias assured her with a determined expression.

Sona simply nodded her head, returning the same look. "We are going to do our best, I promise in the name of my Clan and Onee-sama reputation!" Sona exclaimed making his peerage nod his head.

Saji turned his gaze at the silent Issei. "Oi, Hyoudou! I'm not going to have all the fun, so I ask you this, punch that bastard for me will ya?!" Saji shouted making Issei grin and send him a thumbs up.

"You better keep that barrier up! I trust you on this!" Issei exclaimed. "Let's not fail our Kings, Saji!" Saji merely nodded turning his gaze at me.

"Can I also trust you on this one, Roronoa?"

I merely nodded and crossed my arms, a smirk adorning my features. "Leave it to us," I assured him, making Saji nod his head.

I turned my gaze at Sona. "Don't worry, I will not let that bastard damage the school," I assured her.

Sona gave me a small smile "I'll hold you on that promise, Keisuke" Sona says turning her gaze at his peerage. "Let's go, we have a school to protect." Sona says walking away from us, her peerage following suit.

Except one.

Momo walked towards me, with a concerned look on her face, she didn't say a word during the chat between Rias and Sona, but I could feel how everytime she was sending me a concerned look.

Jeez… it's not like I'm dead…

"Are you okay…?" Momo asked looking up to me with those blue-green puppy eyes which made me feel a little bad. "Maybe you should take a rest."

I shook my head and answered. "Don't worry, I'm still alive," I said trying to convince her.

Of course, she didn't look convinced at my answer. "Keisuke…" Momo started, her mouth opening and closing not knowing what to said finally after a few seconds she sighed softly and shook her head, a sad smile adorning her face. "No matter what I said, you are still going there, right?"

"Right." Was my only response.

Again, Momo sighed. "I thought so…" Momo muttered looking at the ground, but then she looks up to me with the sad smile still present. "Be careful, okay?" Momo said.

I nodded my head. "You too." I said turning around, I don't have anything else to say, the same goes to her and we are only wasting our-

"Keisuke…" Again Momo called out, grabbing my arm stopping me from my tracks.

"What is-"

 **CHU!**

I was interrupted when I felt something warm pressing on my cheek, looking at the white haired beauty with wide eyes who is grabbing my arm tightly and standing on her tip toes, making sure she doesn't fell and finally, her soft lips pressed against my cheek.

Finally after a few minutes, Momo slowly moved away from me and opened her eyes with her cheeks slightly pink and a smile adorning her features. "Good luck." Momo softly said and walked away, following from behind the Sitri Peerage.

I was just standing there looking with wide eyes at the Bishop, I slowly bring my hand on my cheek, feeling how my cheek was starting to slowly heat up, her lips are really warm and soft… how it would feel if she kissed me right in the li-

 **THACK!**

"Ack!" I flinched in pain, grabbing and rubbing my arm, jeez! That hurts like hell! I've got that one healed!

"The hell was that for?!" I demanded, glaring at the Kung Fu fighter.

Xuelan merely crossed her arms and shot me a glare, while I did the same except that I was rubbing my injured arm.

Finally, Xuelan spoke. "Don't even think about it," Xuelan growled out making me raise a brow at her tone of voice.

"I don't even know what are you talking about!" I lied which I of course failed horribly.

Xuelan scoffed, moving her hands on her waist. "Yeah right. That's why you stood there like a complete moron." Xuelan shot back, making me cringe at the tone of my voice, ignoring the small chuckle of Issei. walking away from me.

With nothing else to say, Xuelan merely walked away with her hands still on her hips, I simply looked at the lower part of her body, how her toned buttocks swayed to the right and then to the left as she walked away from everyone.

Damn.

Rias sighed making me return to reality I looked how she followed Xuelan from behind, muttering something under her breath, getting followed by everyone except from two.

Asia who rushed towards me and offered to heal my arm… again. But I calmed her down.

And lastly Irina who has her hands on her hips with a disapproving look, finally she shooks her head and walks away.

Damn... I think I fucked it up... Three times.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Finally, we reached the open field that the school has, with no signal of Kiba or Xenovia, Issei didn't waste his time on summoning his Sacred Gear, so I followed suit. Hopefully, we can, at least, defeat him with ease, Issei and me as far as I know we have Longinus type, enough to kill a God. Maybe if both Issei and I attacked at the same time at the shitty crow, then we can finish this more quickly.

It seems that our enemies didn't waste their time coming here; there it was the old man, and Kokabiel who is sitting on a floating throne with a bored expression, yet his eyes showing some excitement.

The only question I have is…

What happened to Kuroka? Is she alright? My rival, did he just got defeated by Kokabiel?

 **[No… He's alive.]** Reshiram said inside my mind.

'Then where is he…?' I asked, not looking away from the scenario. 'Wait, a better question how do you know?' I quickly added.

 **[Woman intuition.]** Was her only response.

Seems legit.

"What is this…?" Issei asked, his tone was of surprise. Making me look back at the soon to be battlefield.

In the middle of the school, there were the Excaliburs that Kokabiel succeeds to take, they were releasing a lot of aura, somehow a little similar to Muramasa, yet more different, more… 'Holier'

And of course, in the middle kneeling in front of the Holy Fragments was the old man. Which name I still don't remember.

The old man chuckled, finding amusing Issei reaction. "I'm going to fuse the Excaliburs." Was his only response.

"Valper, how much it's going to take? I'm getting bored over here." Kokabiel says with a yawn, I looked up to see him still sitting on that floating throne, maybe some type of magic and eyeing us with a bored expression.

"It won't even take five minutes, Kokabiel." The old man now named Valper assured him.

"Really now? Alright, I'll leave it to you then." Kokabiel says turning his gaze at Rias. "So what? Is Sirzechs coming? Or Serafall? Or at least, Ajuka?"

"Two of them are coming," Rias answered. "You don't know in what problems you are right now, Kokabiel," Rias says with a glare.

Kokabiel however smirked. "Ah good, finally I will have a lot of fun. Since Raiden decided only to waste my time, and not give me a proper fight, then maybe with two Maous it's going to be more… entertaining." Kokabiel says with a laugh.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "You? Defeat a Maou? You couldn't even kill Raiden. What makes you think you can kill a Maou?" I said with a frown.

Kokabiel merely grunted. "That brat didn't even land a single attack on me; he retreated with the black cat," Kokabiel explained, narrowing his eyes at us. "You also seem to not understand how powerful I am… maybe I will give you the chance to show you who you are messing with." Kokabiel said slowly raising his right hand.

The next thing happened so fast, that I couldn't even blink.

 **DOOOOOON!**

I closed my eyes and raised my arms, trying to shoo away the powerful light that is trying to blind me, probably the others are doing the same, I couldn't tell but I saw only for a few seconds how a _huge_ spear made it towards one of the buildings of the school. The gym I think, erasing it completely.

Finally after a few seconds, I slowly opened my eyes, my gaze trailing off were he aimed his attack at… only to be greeted by a huge crater. A huge one.

"How about now?" Kokabiel taunted with a smug smirk adorning his ugly features.

Everyone was staring at the new crater with mouths slightly open.

"… You know, I did the same when I fought Yubelluna." I pointed out. "Heck, not even you guys said something about it, and now you guys are scared about that?"

Issei shot me a glare. "Well yeah! The difference is that you use fire, he uses _light_. Light plus Devils. Big no no!" Issei stated. "Also, the bastard can probably summon twenty more of that huge ass spears!" Issei snapped.

I bobbed my head. "Good point, but still it's not that scary, well not for me." I pointed out, turning my gaze at the shitty crow. "You got something more… unique, you shithead?" I asked with a brow raised.

Crap. I broke Sona promise.

Kokabiel surprising laughed. "Of course, I do... I think it's time to let the dogs out." Kokabiel says with a grin making me raise a brow.

I didn't know what the hell he was talking about until he snapped his fingers, making the very ground rumble in response. Coming from the earth and taking with him a small part of the ground was a ten meters tall dog… or dogs. Two giants' black-furred demonic dogs, with three heads... _huge_ heads, thick legs with each one with sharp claws that can pierce through steel with ease appeared from the ground of our school with saliva coming from their jaws, sending us a glare that could probably melt the ice.

Issei send me another sharp look. "Yeah, good fucking job!" Issei snapped at me. "Now we are not only fighting a bastard who has five Excaliburs, now we are also fighting with someone who has two giants dogs!" Issei shouted angrily making me simply clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"Cerberus." Xuelan quickly started. "These creatures are the ones who protects the very gates of hell," Xuelan explained her hands resting on her waist with a frown adorning her face. "We need to finish them and quickly, they are going to be a nuisance," Xuelan added.

Rias nodded. "You are right," Rias says turning her gaze at Issei. "Ise! You are going to use your Sacred Gear to transfer your power to us! Boosted Gear can not only boost the wielders power but also increases the power of your comrades during team fights." Rias explained.

Issei merely nodded his head. "Yes, Buchou!"

"How many times you can transfer your power to us, Ise?" I asked looking at Issei.

Iseei merely turned his gaze at his gauntlet. "Right now with my current stamina, I can only use it three or four…" Issei trailed off and shook his head. "No.. I can only use it three times, if I reach to the fourth one then I will probably faint," Issei says with a sigh.

I nodded my head. "So we only have three power-ups," I muttered with a frown. "Alright, I'll take care the left dog, you guys take the right one," I explained making Rias look at me with a right eyebrow.

"You are going for the Cerberus? Alone?" Rias asked looking at me with a frown.

I scoffed. "Of course not," I said turning my gaze to both Xuelan and Irina. "You two are coming with me." I said making the two girls nod their heads, and then I kneel down pressing my palm on the floor and closing my eyes, concentrating my demonic energy to my hand.

"I need your help, buddy," I muttered, feeling the warm aura coming from my hand, finally using enough demonic power, I opened my eyes and moved out of the way standing beside Xuelan and Irina with my arms crossed, watching how the green symbol started to spin.

" **KREEEAAA!"** A mighty roar came from the circle, showing a familiar snake with plated wings coming out from the small portal and landed behind me in a protective position, moving his wings and making a hissing sound and sending his glare at the three-headed dogs.

On instinct, I turn around to see how much Quetz has changed… and I have to say this, I'm actually impressed, he's now bigger than… M-Mil-tan. His fangs bigger and sharper, enough to maybe destroy that Cerberus neck and his mane darker just as the color of the bronze, the best part is that.

Quetzalcoatl finally knows how to fly.

"KREEEAAAA!" Letting out another roar while swaying his plated wings, he shook his head and made his familiar hissing sound, turning his head back at me, staring at me with those amber orbs.

"Well… that snake surely grows." Issei commented with a whistle, eyeing Quetz with surprise. "And fast." He quickly added.

"Abe said that the more he eat, the faster he grows," Rias commented, joining the conversation. "Honestly, I'm surprised that Quetz looks in a really good condition. I have to admit it, Abe surely made a good job taking care of your Familiar, Kei," Rias added with a small smile on her face.

I smirked. "Well, I also helped," I said pointing a thumb at my chest.

"Yeah, no." Issei shook his head making me grit my teeths and send the bastard a sharp look.

"Shut it!" I snapped at him. "We have a shitty Fallen Angel to take care of," I commented pointing to the latter who is smirking at us.

Getting nods from everyone, we rushed to our respective dogs with Xuelan and Irina following me from behind, while Quetz was above us, we can easily win this one, if we play our cards very well, then we-

"Senpai!" Asia called out making me stop and turn at Asia who has her eyes closed and a small circle beside her.

Finally, the circle made the same thing, showing her Familiar, it was a blue dragon, which was on the ground in a sleeping position but after a few seconds he finally popped one eye open, looking slowly around his surroundings.

"Take him with you, maybe you need more help!" Asia says making me slowly nod my head. "Rassei, can you please help him on this fight?" Asia asked clasping her hands together.

The small dragon merely stood up and stretched his small legs and wings, with a yawn coming from his mouth showing his small fangs after a few seconds he started to use his wings and flown to my direction.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Maybe it's better if he stays with you."

Asia simply shook her head. "I will be fine senpai, Issei-san, and the others are here with me." Asia explained and clasped her hands, looking at me with puppy eyes. "But please, make sure he stays safe." Asia pleaded.

I merely nodded letting the small dragon sit on top of my head, turning around and greet the others. "Alright, let's go!" I shouted rushing again at the impatient dog.

"Quetz!" I called out getting the attention from my familiar. "Show me how strong you are right now!" I ordered pointing at the dog, which started to run towards us.

Quetz merely turned his gaze at the dog, and without wasting time he let out another roar and rushed forwards, dodging with ease the three bites of the Cerberus and quickly taking advantage of the dog's confusion he started to curl around his body, making the beast roar angrily.

I turned to Irina. "You need a weapon." I pointed out, taking the white sword and throwing it to Irina. "Keep it, you'll need it." I said turning back at the struggling dog who is trying to take out Quetz with his jaws, but the latter merely arched his back, dodging the bites with ease, like if he knows where it's going to be his next strike.

I took out Muramasa and nodded my head. "Keep it there, Quetz!" I exclaimed getting a nod from the snake who merely increased his grip around the dog, making the beast roar in pain. I think Quetz just broke a few bones there.

"Monster of hell! I'll turn you in dust in the name of our Lord!" Irina was the first one to attack, aiming for his legs and slashing them successfully getting another screech from the tortured beast, but she didn't stop she was circling all his legs, cutting and slashing several times.

"GURAAAAAA!" The Cerberus roared angrily, raising his legs and stomping the ground, trying to crush us with the flat part of his paw, thankfully Irina dodges the attacks, some of them close to turning her in omelet, but she simply jumped out of the way, returning back at my side.

I nodded my head. "Good one." I said making her look at me with a smile on her face, then I turned at my familiar. "Quetz stop the bastard!" I ordered making the snake lick his fangs, I just watched how his fangs started to glow dark purple and instantly lunged forward biting one of the Cerberus necks and another howl escaping from the Cerberus mouth.

The Cerberus merely tried to shake him away, while one of the heads turning around, with his mouth open and getting engulfed of fire, and aiming at my familiar.

"Xuelan!" I shouted making the girl nod her head.

"On it!" Xuelan exclaimed running to the dog that is ready to shot his flaming attack at Quetz, on her last step, Xuelan bent her toned legs and jumped.

"TAKE THIS!" Xuelan exclaimed kicking the dog's jaw with the tip of her shoe, forcing the dog jaw close instantly and making him take a few steps back, some of his teeth shattering in the process.

"GURAAA!" Again the Cerberus screeched angrily, one of the heads launching to Xuelan who is still in mid-air, the dog merely opened his mouth, showing all this sharp fangs.

"Dammit!" Xuelan cursed under her breath, summoning her wings and dodging the powerful bite, taking the opportunity of his mouth closed, Xuelan raised her leg again and quickly brought her leg down, landing the kick on the top of his head.

Ignoring all the screams of pain coming from the Cerberus I started to run towards the dog with Rassei still sitting on top of my head, I also summoned my wings and flied on top of him, more specific on his back and started swinging my cursed blade, piercing his fur and flesh like if the dog was just made of butter, the beast roared in both pain and fury, swaying his body rapidly, trying to throw me away from his back, but Quetz merely tightened his grip and used more strength on his fangs.

"GURAAA!" The dog roared, angrily shooting fireballs at both Irina and Xuelan who are dodging the attacks, while I was trying to keep my balance, I aimed my sword at the neck where Quetz has his fangs, with a nod my familiar quickly moved his fangs out of the Cerberus neck, making appear blood from the two new holes. Not wasting time I slashed the Cerberus neck, cutting his head off and making the two remaining heads stop on their attacks, turning their gaze at the sky and howl in agony, trying to ignore their painful wound by howling at the skies.

"Your turn!" I shouted at the dragon that is on top of me, jumping down to the floor and joining Irina and Xuelan, looking at the dragon that is flying on top of the wounded Cerberus.

"RAH!" Rassei opened his tiny mouth and recoiled his head finally he aimed at the Cerberus and lightning started to fly to the dog, before the attack landed on the dog; Quetz moved his body away from the demonic dog, making sure not to get attacked by the lightning and quickly flew to our direction standing behind us.

"GURAAAAAAA!" The Cerberus simply howled angrily and in pain, his body getting covered by the lightning of Rassei, after a few seconds the Cerberus fell to the ground with smoke coming from the two sides of his jaw, while Rassei started to fly to our direction, landing on top of my head again.

The little guy surely knows how to fight. I'll give him that.

"Did we win?" Irina asked, trying to take the blood of the Cerberus out of the blade.

As a response, the Cerberus merely opened his eyes, and slowly tried to stand up.

"I'll take that as a no." Xuelan says taking a fighting stance, everyone following suit.

"Gura…!" The Cerberus whimpered falling again to the floor his legs losing the strength and making some dust appear beneath the beast.

"Or yes." Xuelan quickly added with a soft sigh. "I have to admit it that was quite fast, maybe thanks to the venom of Quetzalcoatl," Xuelan says turning her gaze at my familiar.

 **DOOOON!**

We turned at the sound of the explosion where Rias and the group destroyed the last Cerberus.

Or so I thought.

" **GURAAAAA!"** A familiar screech echoed around the new battlefield, making all of us turn to see another Cerberus appear from the darkness and rushing towards Asia.

I thought they were only two of them!

"Asia!" Issei yelled rushing forwards ready to save her.

"RAAAH!" A familiar dragon roared on top of me, ascending to the air slightly and shooting another beam of lightning, hitting right to the rampaging Cerberus.

The Cerberus, however, wasn't launched away from Asia, he was only stopped on his tracks, his three heads looking down at the floor, he looked like he wanted to puke all his lunch, but I knew what's happening, after all, that happened to me when I was fighting Raiden. He's paralyzed.

Unfortunately for the dog, the pain has just begun.

 **TWINK!**

In a blink of flash, one of the Cerberus heads were cut in half, by a familiar blue-haired exorcist.

It was Xenovia.

"I'm here to help you guys out," Xenovia states, raising her holy sword and taking a fighting position, ready to fight off the paralyzed Cerberus.

"Xenovia-chan!" Irina exclaimed happily, glad to see her partner still alive. "I'm glad that you made it out!" Irina continued, getting in front of the other Exorcist.

Xenovia turned her gaze slightly at Irina and smiled softly. "I apologize; it seems that Kokabiel had more of his little pets on Kuoh," Xenovia explained, turning her gaze back at the Cerberus. "I'll also take this one out."

Of course, it was suddenly interrupted when the ground started to grumble, making the now two-headed Cerberus look beneath him just in time to see huge demonic swords piercing his chest making the beast screech in pain, everyone looked how the beast started to claw the air, trying his best to move the demonic swords out of his chest, finally, after a few seconds the Cerberus died from blood loss.

"Senpai! Asia!" A familiar voice called out making me turn to look at the right, to see Kiba rushing towards us. "Where are Buchou and the others?" Kiba asked, looking at the small dragon who is flying back at Asia.

I simply pointed to the left. "They are over there, talking shit with the crow." Was my only response, cutting slightly my arm with the cursed blade and sheathing it on his scabbard.

Nodding he started to run to the group with us following suit, or in Quetz case, flying.

As we approach the ORC Club we could hear the laugh of the bastard.

"Kukukuku…" Kokabiel laughed. "I have to admit it, a little girl who has tamed a small dragon and a boy who has a unique snake, the Quetzalcoatl…" Kokabiel muttered rubbing his chin, but finally, he snapped his fingers with a cocky grin. "Since you low-devils impressed me, I'll give you another chance. You can attack me again; choose the most powerful or, at least, someone who has a powerful spell to impress me." Kokabiel says with the grin still present.

 **[Transfer!]**

Holy shit, that's a lot of power! I can feel how her demonic aura increased a lot, heck; I can see the red devilish aura surrounding her!

"Take this, Kokabiel!" Rias shouted aiming at the curious Kokabiel.

 **DOOOOOON!**

"It's fucking huge!" Issei gasped, surprised at the amount of destruction power.

And he's right. It's fucking huge it's ten times bigger than her previous ones.

Kokabiel merely hummed and raised his palm, ready to stop the attack.

I don't think I need to explain what the hell happened.

The attack, of course, landed, leaving a huge cloud of smoke surrounded around the cocky Fallen Angel. Even if I didn't want to believe it, he was still there. Sitting with his hand on the same position the bastard didn't even flinch at the impact of the attack.

Kokabiel yawned. "Well, that was surely disappointing," Kokabiel muttered.

"I-Impossible…" Xuelan muttered with wide eyes, I have never seen her like that she was trembling. "H-How?! Not even someone from the Phenex Clan can survive something like that!" Xuelan exclaimed falling on her knees and looking at the ground, trying to find an answer or, at least, a solution to end this fight.

I turned my gaze to everyone; they are with the same expression, shocked. One of the most powerful spells known in the Underworld stopped so easily. Even with a power up from Issei Sacred Gear.

"… **It's complete."** The old man says making my eyes widen slightly.

"Finally, the Excaliburs are going to fuse and become one."

What?!

"You gotta be kidding me!" Issei exclaimed, also shocked. "I transfered a lot of power in there! There's no way Buchou's attack didn't even made a single scratch!"

And he wasn't lying, when those words left his lips the Holy weapons started giving out a divine aura that spread out around the field, the light was so powerful that we covered out eyes with our hands, or In Quetz case, his wings. Finally, after a few seconds we stared at the school field, I saw the three Excaliburs fused together on top of each other, giving a bluish- white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town it's going to disappear in twenty minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Is he serious?! Twenty minutes?! That's nothing! The Maous are not going to get here in time!

Is this the end…? Are we seriously going to die here? Dammit… there's something we can do!

Wait… there's something I can do.

But... it's too risky...

I moved my hand inside my pocket and turned my gaze at the ground. Feeling the familiar texture of a container.

There's something that I can do.

I-I can't believe I'm going to do this... But... there's nothing else we can do.

"Ise." I called out not looking away from the bottle; I could still feel his gaze at me. "I need a favor from you…" I said, finally looking up.

"What is it?"

"Punch me," I said. "Punch me as hard as you can and when you are done, you and the others get away from me," I added, making Issei look at me with wide eyes.

"Eh?! B-But why?!" Issei asked, surprised. "We need everyone conscious in this fight! And even if you are a bastard, I don't think it's not time for-!"

"JUST PUNCH ME DAMMIT!" I shouted angrily. "I HAVE A PLAN! BUT I NEED YOU TO PUNCH ME!" I demanded, pointing to my face.

"What are you talking about?!" Rias asked me, looking at me with a surprised expression. "What are we going to get if we punch you?!"

I clicked my tongue, ignoring Rias demands. "You are not going to do it, right?" I muttered making Issei slowly nod his head, confirming my answer. "Alright then, how about this. Remember the day we went to train in that mansion for ten days?" I said, making Issei look at me with a brow raised.

"…Yeah?" Issei slowly answered.

I gulped some saliva. "Well, in the tenth day I was so close on taking my master virginity."

…

 **WHOP!**

The only response I've got was a red gantlet hitting me right in the nose, making me take a few steps backward and grab my now injured nose, thankfully I didn't hear a sound of my bone getting pummeled, but the impact was so strong that I even fell to the floor.

Of course, unconscious.

Not gonna lie that punch fucking hurt a lot.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"Uh…" I groaned grabbing my nose, trying to take the pain away and slowly moving my upper body upwards, taking my back away from the ground. "Issei can really pack a punch…" I muttered, with my eyes closed.

Wait.

Slowly opening one eye to see my surroundings which of course I can't see shit, not even with my night vision. Sitting with my legs crossed and my hands resting on my knees, I remember this place, the cold feeling, and the dark corners and the creepy whispers.

This is the last place that I would ever want to be.

But still, I'm glad it worked.

"Oi, bastard." I called out closing my eye, the only sound was my voice echoing around the place, and slowly fading away. "I know you are here. Show yourself, I want to make this quick."

…

Nothing.

"You gotta be kidding me," I muttered with my eyes still closed. No way in hell that I've got unconscious for nothing! Am I seriously going to stay here? While my friends are fighting for their lives?

Bullshit.

" **Zomaar, los ni?"** A familiar voice whispered, making my back stay firm, I slowly shot one eye open, trying to spot the one that I wanted to talk with. **"Getting defeated by the weakest creature that appears in the Bible..."** The bastard continued, making me look around at my surroundings, but nothing. Heck, not even by following the sound of his voice... I can't find his ubication. **"Pathetic. In the way you Devils are fighting, you are merely going to end up dying."**

"Where are you?" I asked, ignoring his words.

" **Why do you want to know? After all, we thought you wanted to get rid of us."** The Exile whispered, making me frown. **"We found it really amusing how Ajuka tried to get rid of us, but we decided to stay quiet. Let him believe that his pathetic potions would work."** The Exile murmured. **"Mey. Fool. Not even death can save you from** _ **us**_ **."**

I frowned and shook my head. I can't waste my time here. "I need your help." Was the only thing I said, expecting some kind of answer on his weird language.

" **Hiif hi? Help you?"** The Exile repeated, finding my favor humorous. **"Why? Why should we help the likes of you? You tried to get rid of us, remember?"** The Exile pointed out, making me clicked my tongue.

Now I knew where the bastard is, he's right behind me. I can feel how his demonic eyes are staring at the back of my neck, his hot breath hitting my body, sending chills run down my spine. I need to play my cards right or else, I'm going to get my ass beaten here.

"You told me that you are a powerful being, right?" I asked turning my head slightly, staring at those fiery eyes that are centimeters away from me, through the corner of my eye; I could see that his knuckles are pressed against the floor, making sure he doesn't fell to the ground.

The Exile stared at me for a few minutes, finally, he tilted his head. **"Vrah. Indeed, we told you that and it's a complete truth."** The Exile assured me, tilting his head to the other side, waiting for my answer.

I nodded. "Prove it," I said making the Exile simply tilt his head to the other side. "You talk so proudly about yourself, but, I don't believe in your words, I'm tired of hearing all your little adventures. I want to see you, I want to see your real power. I want to talk with the monster who says that scared the three factions."I said, looking at his fiery eyes who are telling me to continue, which of course, I did. "Now go away, I want to talk with the Exile. Not a fucking cockroach who is always hiding in the darkness."

It took a lof of time for him to say a word, he was just staring at me, while I did the same I was doing my best to find if he had any sort of expression adorned on his face. But I couldn't see it.

" **You still don't believe in our words?"** The Exile finally spoke, I honestly couldn't hear or sense any hint of fury, he didn't even increased his power.

I simply shook my head. "No, I don't."

Mil-tan is more scarier than you, fucker.

The Exile simply looked at me, tilting his head to the right, then to the left staring like me if I was some sort of a toy. Finally, he stood up and looks up, staring at the dark sky. He didn't move, nor make a sound.

Whatever he did, it happened and fast, he quickly brought his fist towards my face, but I was ready for this. I have seen these coming miles away. Rolling out of the way, and quickly standing up I watched how his fist passed through the floor, making small fragments of the floor fly around the room, some of it hitting my face but I simply ignore it.

" **YOU DISGUSTING ZAUNIG!"** The Exile shouted, trying to land a hit on me, of course, I dodge them some of them so close to land that I could feel how the air slapped my neck, like hell I will let him do the same thing. **"NOBODY DISRESPECTS ME! NOBODY!"** The Exile kept shouting making my eyes widen slightly.

He said Me.

" **AAAAAARG!"** With a mighty roar he smashed both of his fists at the ground, thankfully I moved out of the way, making his attack only land on the floor, making the whole place quiver.

With a frown, I did the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"AAARG!" With a roar escaping from my lips I charged forwards and jumped on his arms, just in time before he pulled them back.

" **GET OFF, INSECT!"** The Exile ordered, swinging his arms, trying to throw me away, but I simply hugged tightly his arm, trying to climb and get on top of his head, ignoring his scratchy skin, and while dodging his other hand.

This was honestly the last thing I ever wanted.

But still, there's no going back.

I know I'm going to lose.

I know I'm going to get wounded.

And maybe even die here, embraced by the darkness.

But not without a fucking fight.

Finally sitting on his neck, while ignoring his weird language, I did not pay attention the feeling of where I was lying. It was sharp. More sharp that his skin.

"AAARG!" I started to punch him, using the abilities of the queen to change into the one of a Rook, which seems is the only weapon I have against him. I didn't stop, punching the top of his head first with my right fist, then I quickly exchanged with the other one. I was doing this, ignoring his mighty roars that would put in shame Quetz, I could feel how my knuckles started to get covered by my own blood, making me flinch every time I landed a punch on his head, but I didn't stop, probably I was close to even break my-

"AAARG!" I screamed in pain, stopping on my assault and moving my fist away from his head, grabbing tightly my left forearm and staring at my trembling hand, more specific my knuckles with more blood adorning it, the hell I just hit?! It was sharper than his skin! It felt just like a horn!

 **"RAAAAAAH!"** The Exile roared, bringing me back to reality, unfortunately, I couldn't even blink when he grabbed me with only two fingers, dropping me to the floor with such force, that I even bounced, just like a basketball.

I felt how the time was slowly moving now, staring with wide eyes how his fist started to move towards my abdomen, my mouth agape, I couldn't even scream from the impact that my spine received. Heck, I couldn't even move. I could only use two of my senses, my hearing; I could hear how The Exile shouted curses at me, and my sight. Watching with wide eyes how slowly his fist was moving at me.

Every time... Every time I'm here in the dark, every time I hear him talk with his malicious voice, every time I see his fiery eyes that can burn through my skull, every time he tells me a small chunk of his life, every fucking time he kicks my ass.

Every time the same question is ringing inside my mind, like if it's the only thing my brain can process when I'm on this dark place.

Who are you?

 **DOOOOON!**

The time returned to its normal state, making his attack quickly land on my abdomen and again, sending me back to the floor, making my vocal chords throw a dry gasp and my back, getting more fucked than before, I couldn't move, the only source I could feel to make sure I was still alive was the small spasm that was running around my body every second, and the feeling of the sharp skin of The Exile grabbing tightly my neck.

With only one punch. He defeated me. Even with the high defense of the Rook powers. I couldn't move my body, I couldn't speak. I couldn't scream in pain, or even cry. I just stood there, on the floor his two fingers slowly grabbing my neck, while his other fist was pressed on the cracked floor, centimeters away from my head.

Dammit. Dammit, all. I even knew this and yet, I decided to fight him.

Finally, the Exile looked down at me and slowly getting closer to my face, like a child who is inspecting his new toy. I couldn't see the expression he has on his face, and I will never know until I can see his true identity.

" **We… We didn't have to go easy on you."** The Exile started, tightening his grip on my neck, making me gasp slightly and try to kick him off me. But like always I failed. **"A different being, a stronger mix… We want you to remember that."** The Exile simply continued, moving his face away from mine and slowly raising me from the ground, I couldn't move my body, like if I was paralyzed by his glare. **"We wanted to remind you to stay out of our way."** Finally keeping me on eye level he slowly pulled me closer to him a soft laugh and smoke escaping from his mouth. **"In all the years to come, in your most private moments, in you very last moments, we want you to remember our hand in your throat."** Finally only centimeters away from him, I could see how his mouth open and close, the smell of wood getting burned reaching my nostrils, making me mouth send a dry cough, while my eyes started to send tears that are slowly making their own road on my cheeks and slowly falling on the Exile fingers, making a hissing sound rang in my ears.

Finally, he finished his last sentence.

" **We want you to remember… The monster that beat** _ **you**_ **."**

* * *

 **Well, end of the chapter. I wanted to end this arc quickly, and it's going to end and quick. Yep, again, Keisuke got a beating for Exile-senpai. Forgive him, it seems that the Exile has some... mental problems. Maybe that wasn't the smart thing to do, Keisuke hahaha...**

 **...**

 **Oh god, I want to write the next chapter so badly!**

 **SO FUCKING BADLY!**

 **To the reviews.**

 **Meaningless Us3rname- Um... maybe? Out of jokes. Yeah, I did it, the reason I did it it's because I wanted to give Tiamat a shot. Like Tsubaki, Tiamat doesn't get a lot of show scene, and I wanted to change that, I could try and give a reason for Tiamat hating** **Ddraig (flashback), something that I have never seen in fanfics I have read. Cheers!**

 **Xuan- Yo! Welcome back, my child! Don't worry; we are getting closer to that part! Cheers!**

 **MrSatanAsmodeus - LOL, I didn't expect you to change your name hahaha! So you like to see that side of Sona eh? Don't worry, soon we are going to have more character development between them! I only need to end this arc! Happy too lang ass late Christmas Cheers!**

 **Fraxures- Glad you liked the chapter man have a good day! Cheers!**

 **Robynhood13- I'm planning to make a fanfic that he's not friends with Ise, it's going to be non-canon but for that, we need to wait more time. Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Yeah, I would feel really bad if I was a Devil and know that my mother was killed by my own species. Yep, Raiden is fairly… unique we could say hahaha, and about your question of the Exile… here we have it. Hope you like the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Ricc850- Hahaha, yeah, Raiden is now "Saji" while Keisuke is "Zoro" trust me, my two favorites anime characters of all time. Trsut me, they are going to have a lot of fun together! Cheers!**

 **KazutoKazu- Welcome! Welcome! Hope you like my shitty fanfic! Dammit… You gave me a good plot hole over there with the age restriction hahaha! Cheers!**

 **Piemaster981- Really? Welp, I thought with the description of his attire was enough to notice that he was representing Saji hahaha! Cheers!**

 **TheAnimeLover97- Glad you liked that part! About the two Sacred Gears two Heavenly Dragons, well, maybe. But then I would have to give an overpowered ability to Issei or Vali. Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Glad you liked the chapter! Shit! I have been spotted, you just ruined my chapter are you happy now?! Sacrilege! Cheers!**

 **ELOSHAZZY- And Thank you for reading my fanfic! And yes, I have been thinking of making a new fanfic filled with omakes, things we don't know and lastly and the most important. Juicy Lemons Tehee, when I'm going to make it, don't know. We will see. Cheers!**

 **Imperial-Sama- Well, it's like his greatest weakness, just like Keisuke his weakness is his horrible and shitty sense of direction. He's like Issei… only more of a casanova type. Cheers!**

 **Well, nothing else to say here. Oh wait, of course, I do! Have a great day/night**

 **-Peace!**


	20. The ones who dwell within

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Hi.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Sorry. I'm really** _ **really**_ **sorry for taking so long… it's just that I had a lot of personal problems with school, family so little damn time to write and the known sickness called Author's block… I'm truly sorry… but hey! If you are a fanatic of long chapters(17k fuk yush...)… here it is one! So yeah, Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 20: The ones who dwell within.**

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

"KREEAAAA!" Quetzalcoatl roared and charged at the cocky Fallen Angel when he met him in the middle of the arena Quetz started either dodging or blocking his holy spears with his two silvered wings, staying in the defensive position Kokabiel chuckled with his smirk growing slightly, amused by this fight.

It was just a millisecond and it would defiantly be difficult to be seen by the naked eye, but I saw how his eyeballs showed a small glint of excitement, as he summoned his five pairs of wings, and flew away, leaving the snake away.

" _Tss…."_ Quetz hissed softly as he used the strength of his wings to follow the crow from behind, Kokabiel merely stood there floating on the air as he summoned spears and launched them.

But this time, he's aiming at us.

"MOVE!" Buchou ordered with the exorcists obeying that order, as we jumped out of the area with the spears instantly stabbing the ground with ease, thankfully no one was wounded by the Kokabiel attacks.

The only bad news is that when Kokabiel bombarded us with the spears, it gave both Xenovia and Kiba a lot of disadvantage.

"BEHIND YOU~!" An annoying voice exclaimed joyfully, the threat wasn't for me it was for the two sword users, as they turned around just in time to dodge a swing of the fused Excalibur.

"Akeno!" Buchou called out making Akeno-san look over her shoulder. "Let's help Keisuke's familiar!" Buchou ordered as she started to summon a small dark red aura on her palm.

Akeno-san merely nodded at her words, turning to look back at the sky, she closed her eyes and summoned her combat outfit, as lighting started to dance around her body, a sadistic yet mature look on her face.

Kokabiel heard Buchou words, as he dodged another lung from Quetz. "Heh, you really have some weird slaves over here, Gremory! But I have to admit it, to make the daughter of Baraqiel your personal slave impress me even more!"

That's when I felt a chilling and dangerous aura behind me, looking over my shoulder I stared wide-eyed the expression of Akeno-san, something that is probably even more terrifying than her sadistic nature.

"Don't compare me with him!" Akeno-san screeched as her hand instantly summoned lighting and threw it towards the chuckling Fallen Angel, who merely cocked his head to the side, dodging the attack with ease.

"Koneko! I need you here, just in case if either Freed or Kokabiel tried to ambush us!" Buchou ordered as she ignored the pissed Queen.

Koneko merely nodded positioning herself with her fist raised, her eyes shining with determination.

Finally, she looks at me. "Issei! I need you to recharge your power, save them so you can either use it for us or make a K.O attack." Buchou ordered which I responded obediently with a nod.

Right. I think it's time for an explanation, Keisuke decided to annoy me so I accidentally punched him in the nose and knocking him out. It has been a few minutes since then, I've got a dangerous hiss from Quetz and a dangerous glare from Xuelan the idiot is getting covered by both Irina and Asia with the latter healing his bloody nose.

Honestly, I don't even know if he's knocked or sleeping, even with all those sounds of swords clashing, spears stabbing the ground, the screech and maniac laughs, I could hear his shitty snores!

As I was saying when I knocked him out, we started to fight against our enemy; unfortunately, they succeed in their mission, fusing the shards of the Holy sword. Making something that I think it's the true Excalibur…? I don't know, Like Keisuke I'm not really used to a lot of things that involves the Supernatural world, but unlike him. I a little more.

Lastly, someone decided to hear our pleas. The old geezer decided to insult Kiba, by throwing something that reminds me of a tennis ball, yet it wasn't. Inside of that ball, there were a lot of souls. The poor children's involved in that stupid sword project, Kiba was one of them. The children's could feel the pain that Kiba has on his heart and helped him, blessing him with the power of the Balance Breaker, and Xenovia summoning her strongest weapon, Durandal.

"Come on! COME ON!" Freed shouted as he spins the ultimate sword on his hand, tongue out of his mouth just like a good dog.

Xenovia frowned at his behavior and rushed forwards, her hands grasping tightly the huge blade, she spun then jumped with a roar, she swings her sword at Freed, who was ready to block the attack, he succeeds but he in return he was sliding away from her, all thanks to the impact.

"Here I come, Freed!" Kiba shouted, with a look that not only screamed handsome bastard but determination as well.

He rushed forwards, his speed surpassing that of an Olympic human all thanks to the Knight piece blessing, Kiba jumps before he decided to make a move on Freed, surprising the maniac. Raising his upgraded sword and also with a growl, he starts to descend towards the exorcist, swinging down the holy-demonic sword at the head of Freed.

 **[Boost!]** Boosted Gear exclaimed, I didn't look down since I knew what it's going to happen getting fed by a chunk of stamina which feels really nice.

"Che." Freed clicked his tongue, as he raised his sword, blocking the attack when the two pieces of metal meet each other they screeched and exploded with a few and tiny sparks, as they instantly disappear in the wind.

"Is that all you-!"

"AAAARRRG!" Freed taunt was rudely interrupted by a bluenette woman, shockingly she was right behind him with Durandal raised above her head.

The maniac eyes widened in surprise, as his dirty instincts saved his life by kicking Kiba in the chest, pushing the Knight away from him jumping out of the way, dodging the attack by _inches_ as the huge sword of Xenovia stabbed the cracking floor.

Finally, he lands on the floor and turns to look at her with a mischievous grin. "Too slow you little slut~!" Freed mocked her as he went for a blow with his sword, Xenovia frowned at the insult and without moving she blocks the attack with the sword still implanted on the floor.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Freed again went for another swing, this time aiming at her slender arm, which forced the blue haired beauty pull her sword out and jump away, ending besides Xuelan who was looking at the fight with a frown, waiting for the right moment to attack. Just like me.

Now it's my time to shine!

 **[Boost!]**

Nodding twice, I send a small glance at my Boosted Gear, as it sends me a small glint of green light , nodding again I glare at Freed current spot.

Raising my gauntlet like some sort of cannon, I aim where Freed is mocking my friends wth his stupid grin.

"He's mine!" Kiba declared as he instantly stood up in front of my aim, his back glaring down at me as he activates his enhanced speed, getting closer to the stray exorcist.

Holding back an insult and a groan, I sigh. Honestly, I wanted to use my move 'explosion' to wound that bastard up. But it seems that Kiba wants to really beat him into a pulp.

" **KREEAAAH!"** The roars of a familiar snake made me shook at the skies, looking how Quetz-

OH SHIT!

"MOVE!" This time was Xuelan who screamed as she noticed the _huge_ problem. Thankfully I was far away from the situation, except someone, Xuelan who merely did a back flip hugging her legs in mid air while Xenovia implanted the broadsword on the floor, making a few cracks surrounds the stabbed weapon, and as quickly as she could jump out of the way, just like an Olympian trying to break the Javelin jump world record.

Finally, the feathered snake came to a stop as he crashed face first to the floor, the side of the face still glued to the ground as his upper body was upwards, just like a pole waiting for his respective flag, unfortunately for him, gravity decided to make his move as his body started to fall like a chopped tree, his size was so great that it was enough for his tail to land on top of the school, chopping a few bricks on the way.

"Shit!" Xuelan cursed as she rushed towards the wounded snake, standing close to his face she got on one knee, a worried look adorned on her face. "Are you okay big guy?"

At first, I thought he got knocked out, but he weakly opened one eye and hissed, answering her question as he tries to move his lower body away from the school's roof.

"Ha!" A short snort came from the dark sky, Kokabiel making the three of us look at the skies. "Is this for real? Are _you_ the descendant of Kukulkan?! Pathetic! Burn you useless creature!" Kokabiel exclaimed as he makes a few spears made of light, and send them to the same location where Quetz is on the floor.

Quetz hissed slightly angry at Kokabiel words, turning his glare at Xuelan he used one of his wings to send her away from the deadly spears, making the flying woman shout his nickname.

I was also shocked, staring how the snake slowly and shakily raises his body, not giving a single damn at all the spears aiming at his head.

"K-Kreeeaaaa!" With a weak roar, he cocked his head all the way back and lunged towards the… ground?

 **DOOOOOON!**

The spears finally landed on Quetz, making a huge cloud of dust hide the bloodied body of the snake.

"Dammit!" Buchou cursed under her breath, worried. She wanted to move, but if she leaves her place who knows if that would bring Kokabiel hostility towards her.

Gulping and hoping for the best, I stare where Quetz was last seen. The dust still not leaving the zone, I could hear the parries and curses coming from my right, as they keep fighting, ignoring all the explosions around them.

Finally, what it felt like an eternity the dust slightly disappeared with the help of the wind, showing… nothing. Quetz it's not there…

"…What?" Kokabiel voice echoed in the endless sky as he looks where the serpent is- _was_ located before, a slightly surprised look on his face. "Where that snake-oh… I see…" Kokabiel chuckled, as he slowly descends to the ground, a wicked grin on his face.

When he finally lands on the floor, he closed his eyes and whistles softly, the sound was enough to bring the attention of the three sword users.

Kiba and Xenovia stared each other eyes, as they nod their heads in unison, ignoring Freed insults they rushed towards the defenseless crow, swords ready to cut off one of his limbs.

"…Too slow." Kokabiel muttered darkly, as he spun around with his black wings on view getting sharper and easily overwhelming the two deadly swings from the two sword users. They stood there for a while, the two of them glaring daggers at the fallen one, meanwhile, Kokabiel looks down at them, a boring expression adorning his features.

 **[Boost!]**

"…Don't you understand I have business with someone else?" Kokabiel pointed out making the exorcist and devil grit their teeth before they could go for another attack Kokabiel acts first concentrating all his strength on his wings and throwing the two away from him, ending up where Buchou and Akeno-san are.

"Kiba!" Buchou exclaims as she rushes to the wounded knight helping him up, meanwhile, Irina left the unconscious Keisuke and helps her partner to stand up.

"Heh…" Kokabiel chuckled darkly, as he rubbed his nose with his thumb. "Maybe I was wrong after all…" he trailed off as he moves his thumb away from his nose, shifting his hands inside his pockets, his grin not leaving his face. "You are quite smart after all…" Kokabiel continues as he eyed the spot where Quetz was thrown away.

I move my gaze back at place where the snake was supposed to be with a frown, trying to have a better view of the-

"He's beneath us…" Xuelan whispered, as she slowly stands up rubbing her right arm with a small wince following suit. When she whispered those words everyone started to look at the ground, curious about the serpent next move.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We've got a winner!" Kokabiel mocked her, as he moves his eyes away from Xuelan glare, looking back at the ground. "That's how you want to play, huh? I also like games! But what type of game are you playing, little Kukulkan…? Hide and seek perhaps?" he continued with his amused tone, red eyes wandering to the left then to the right. "Ah well, sooner or later, you'll have to move out of the underground…"

 **[Boost!]** Boosted Gear shouted, as he loaded another amount of power to my body, that didn't make their gazes look back at me.

"…But why?" Buchou muttered as she also looks at the cracked floor cautiously. "Why is he underground?"

"Perhaps an ambush?" Akeno-san says, with her finger under her chin, and a thoughtful look on her face. "But… since Kokabiel knows that he's beneath us, it would be more difficult for him to attack him."

"Kokabiel spears didn't pierce completely the ground." Xuelan pointed out, getting Buchou attention. "Maybe he's using it as a shelter?"

"You two!" Kokabiel exclaimed, making the two shitty exorcists look at Kokabiel. "Don't let your guard down… Or else, you are going to be snake food."

"Aye Aye boss!" Freed exclaimed as he sends a salute towards him, quickly taking a defensive stance with a naughty grin. Meanwhile, the other stray exorcist gulped but regardless he nodded as sweat began to pour his forehead.

Honestly, the atmosphere is rather… awkward, we didn't do such a thing, we just stood there letting the Feathered Snake do his plan, and we don't want to screw it up. The only sounds that ruined the uncomfortable mood were Keisuke weak snores, Freed muttering thousands of ways of how badly he wants to stab us and Kokabiel calm whistles like if he was just taking a small walk around the park.

"K-Kokabiel-sama!" The old man… Valper I think calls out, making the shitty crow, merely look over his shoulder with an annoyed look.

"What now?"

"I-Is that even possible?!" Valper asked, making Kokabiel raise a brow, our attention focused between the human and the Fallen Angel. "It is possible for light and darkness to fuse together?! Just like that boy Sacred Gear?!" Valper points an accusing finger at Kiba who raised a brow in return.

"…" Kokabiel merely stood there, eyeing Valper carefully, with the latter gulping his saliva as he returns the look at his boss. After a few seconds, Kokabiel snickered and shook his head, turning back at the ground trying to find the Feathered Serpent.

"You are a smart human, Valper." Kokabiel complimented him, as he summons a spear of light on his palm, Valper eyes wandering away from Kokabiel back as he now stares at the spear then back at Kokabiel… What is he trying to do? "Why… don't you take a guess? Hmm?"

Of course Valper nervous look turned into meditative expression as he starts by rubbing his chin, locked inside his own theories. "Perhaps… The way these two elements are not only working but fused as well in only one weapon… but to achieve that type of Balance Breaker…? Impossible!" Valper exclaimed, as he starts to go even deeper with his thoughts, meanwhile Freed simply rolled his eyes at his partner theories.

Kokabiel, however, was started to grin maniacally, a full sadistic grin with the bangs of hair his black hiding his crimson orbs, making his expression scary.

"Maybe not only the Maous... but God as- UFF!"

That made Kokabiel look up from the ground, his red eyes shining with madness and excitement as not only Valper but _everyone_ felt the small quiver beneath us, the quake was so unexpected that all the Devils and the two Exorcists fell on their knees.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU SHITTY SNAKE!" Kokabiel screeched excitedly, my gaze was still pasted on the ground with my palms softly pressed on the concrete soil, but I could hear how the spear pierced through the wind, he used a lot of strength on that throw.

 **CHUNK!**

Then I heard it, the spear finally stabbing something, the sound reminds me of flesh getting jabbed by a knife or by a fork. The same sound when… Raynare killed me back then.

"ARRRRAAA!" Someone screamed in pain, and it sounds _human_ , which made me look up and stare at the scene shockingly.

Kokabiel was now giving us the back, a few meters away from him, there was Freed who dropped to the floor making sure the spear didn't land on his body, Valper, however, was the unlucky one as he took the full blow, his leg now bloodied as the spear was now nailed on his thigh, his screams didn't stop as he falls to the floor while grabbing his thigh with both hands trying to alleviate the agony.

"W-What?!" Kokabiel exclaims in shock, as he looks at Valper wide-eyed, he wasn't concerned about his lethal wound he was stunned about missing the throw. "I-I sensed the serpent moving towards-!"

 **DRUUUM!**

The earth again began to shake with the sound of a mine exploding sending debris flying around the place a form of a silvered snake appears beneath the ground, he didn't waste his time on looking behind, as he charges at the still shocked Fallen Angel.

" **KREEAAA!"**

"FU-!"

 **CHUNK!**

Again the familiar sound rang inside my ears, as I stare at the sudden exchange of attacks, a few seconds back Kokabiel turned away from the two idiots, with another spear of light in hand; fortunately, he didn't have any chance to make another move as Quetz lunged at him thrusting his fangs at his right shoulder, the attack was so strong that Kokabiel was instantly pinned on the floor.

...

"Did he…" Buchou started as she looks the scenario wide-eyed.

"…Tricked him?" Koneko-chan finished Buchou sentence as we stood in the safe zone, getting multiple nods from everyone.

Kokabiel was still on the floor, eyes staring at the infinite sky hopelessly, ignoring how Quetzalcoatl soft breaths landed on his neck.

Finally, Kokabiel regained his senses, he did the most obvious thing. "FUUUUCK!" He cursed in pain, as he glared with a mix of emotions of pain and hatred at Quetz red iris which was centimeters away from his face.

Quetz, in response, increased his grip on Kokabiel blade shoulder, his fangs started to dig deeper into Kokabiel flesh, enough to make him scream again in pain.

"Y-YOU BASTARD! FOOLED BY SOMETHING LIKE YOU!?" Kokabiel snapped at the Serpent, who the latter in return increased his strength and moved his fangs deeper, I wouldn't be surprised if he finally broke his shoulder.

"FUCK YOU!" Kokabiel screamed in agony, with spear still in hand the Fallen one starts slashing him across his eye, making the serpent quickly close the wounded eye with a hiss of pain, suffering from Kokabiel maniac swings.

Quetz, however, didn't move letting all the swings deform his facial features, the snake snarled slightly as he starts to move his head to the left and then to the right, just the same way as a dog who is trying to take his master socks from his grasp.

Actually… Quetz body doesn't seem to be completely out, only the upper part, so that means that the rest of his body is still underground?

 **DRUUUM!**

Another small quake made the place shake uncontrollably, this time, it was behind us or more specific behind me.

I quickly turn around spotting the other half of Quetz, it was his tail! I couldn't describe his features as I was rudely grabbed by the silvered tail, his muscles wrapping around my torso as he lifts me up and cocks it backward, seriously at first I thought he was going to slam my head to the floor, but then I understood his plan. He was waiting for my Sacred Gear to increase my power, so I can maybe and hopefully do a K.O.

He's a smart one, I'll give him that.

 **PHLEW!**

Finally, just like a catapult, he moved his silvered tail forwards, just in the right moment he untied his tail around my body, sending me to fly forwards, just like a meteorite ready to clash on earth. Buchou screamed my name in shock.

 **[Partner!]** I heard Ddraig voice scream inside my mind, as I tried to keep balance in mid-air. But it's damn difficult! I can't even use my wings to fly properly! **[We cannot waste this opportunity! If you fail, then there's a chance that we are doomed!]** Ddraig pointed out. **[You know what to do. I have given you a lot of power as you stood there watching the others fight… show that Fallen Angel who is he messing with. Show _no_ mercy.]**

 **[Boost!]** Finishing the transmission with the usual "Boost" quote, I nodded as gravity started to bring me down; I made a few front flips in the air so I can regain my posture, thankfully it worked as I now was falling face first just like a torpedo, I smirked as how Kokabiel stops slashing Quetz scales, looking at me with wide eyes.

"HERE I COME YOU BASTARD!" I screeched as I quickly cocked my Sacred Gear back, not before catching a small glimpse of green shining on the beautiful emerald, ready to launch the attack.

The snake harshly raised the fallen angel from the ground, making the latter stumble on his feet, trying to regain his posture.

"D-DAMN YOU!" That's all he could say in this type of situation, the usual villain quote from any type of movie.

Finally regaining his senses he spun the spear and aims at me, ready to blow my brains out.

But it was damn late.

"TAKE THIS!"

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

 **DOOOOON!**

All the power I had reserved on my body and gauntlet, was shot towards Kokabiel cheek, everything went in slow motion as I watch with wide eyes yet amused expression on how Kokabiel cheek started to send circular waves as both blood and saliva shot forwards from his mouth, the attack was so powerful that he was about fly away from us.

Unfortunately for him, something is pinning him in his place.

"… _kreeeeAAAA!"_ Quetz growled out as he cocked his head backward with his jaws still clenching his fucked up shoulder, now my expression turned to shock, as I watched how _slowly_ his limb started to move away from his body, with blood flying as a fountain puking water.

That's when Kokabiel was now flying away from our location.

 **DOOOON!**

"S-Shit!" Was all I could say as I finally fell on the floor with hands and knees on the floor as stared with wide eyes where Kokabiel has been sent flying my view is blocked by the cloud of powder.

Sending an astonished look at Quetz who is beside me with his right side of his face painted with blood with one eye closed.

On his jaw, there was Kokabiel colorless arm, with small pieces of his jacket falling to the ground... honestly, with that arm on his lower jaw he exactly looks like a farmer with the emotionless limb being small straw.

"B-B-Boss!" Freed shouted finally, unfreezing himself from all the shock. "A-A-A-Are you alive, r-r-right?!" Honestly, this was the first time that I saw him with a scared expression. He should be, I mean we defeated a powerful Fallen Angel, someone who is one hundred times more powerful than him.

Meanwhile Valper, he looks like he saw a ghost, with eyes aimed at us he was still on the ground grabbing tightly his thigh to make sure there's not a hemorrhage.

"W-We won…" Buchou whispered, startling me. She's right now standing beside me, she stares at the horizon repeating the same word over and over again.

After a few seconds, her expression turned to relief, as she quickly brings me into a warm hug, with my face resting on her soft bosoms. "E-Everyone! We did it!"

They didn't waste their time as everyone started to congratulate each other, as they screamed happily at our great victory.

 _"W-We did it! Ddraig! We defeated him!"_

 **[Yes, yes we did it.]** Ddraig muttered with an amused chuckle. **[I knew you would not fail… but…]** Ddraig trailed off making me tilt my head.

" _But what?"_ I asked mentally, with my face slowly heating up at the small pressure between my face and my master oppai.

 **[I am quite curious about this boy little plan.]** Ddraig admitted, making me raise a brow. **[Eeerm… Roronoa? That's his-]**

" _Shit! I totally forgot!"_ I thought, breaking the hug while looking behind quickly spotting the still unconscious idiot.

Buchou was surprised at my sudden move "Ise? What's-!"

" **B-BASTARDS!"** An infamous voice screeched making us turn to look back with gasps escaping from our mouths.

It was Kokabiel.

A _pissed_ Kokabiel.

He was now missing his right arm, with his clothes now dusted and tattered, and a great bruise on his cheek.

"You...You think because you tear my arm apart will grant you victory?!" Kokabiel snapped at us, as we quickly stood on fighting stances. "I HAVE PLANNED THIS FOR YEARS! I WILL NOT LET MY PLANS FALL BY A BUNCH OF IGNORANTS BRATS!" The wounded crow roared, with Freed instantly teleported at his side, with his excited grin returning back.

"What are you planning?!" Xenovia demanded as she brought the broadsword in front of her, sending a dangerous aura that sent chills down my spine.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO?!" Kokabiel kept screaming. "I HAVE ATTACKED ALL THE CHURCHES THAT HAD ALL THE HOLY SWORDS! I DECIDED TO TAKE A STEP FORWARD FOR MY ALLIES! _I_ INVADED THIS HORRIBLE PLACE ONLY TO KILL THE TWO HEIRNESEESS!"

"What?!" Irina gasped as she clung tightly Keisuke sword, bringing a hand to cover her mouth, looking at the fallen angel with wide eyes. "But that would bring-!"

"A WAR?! OF COURSE, IT WILL! THAT'S MY PLAN FROM THE VERY BEGINING!" Kokabiel interrupted her rudely, making Freed grin widen slightly.

Of course, that shitty priest would adore a war. As long as he slays Devils, then he's fine.

"W-WHAT?!" Valper gasped in horror as he stares at Kokabiel with a shocked look. "Y-You didn't tell me about a war!"

"Of course, I didn't!" Kokabiel roared at him, glaring where Valper is sitting. "You wouldn't help me if I told you my true intentions!" The shitty crow pointed out, as he stretched his arm up, showing his bare pale skin with a small ball of light forming on top of his palm. "In fact, you shouldn't have known about this… I wanted to kill you when you started to… take conclusions about the boy Sacred Gear."

Valper again gasped as he slammed a palm on his forehead, his shocked gaze glued on his wounded limb. "S-So I was right then! I-I can't believe this!" Valper stammered, ignoring the words 'kill' completely.

"A-Are you crazy?!" Irina exclaimed as she took a new stance with a frown. "If you think you can win this war! Then you are by far wrong! My Lord defeated the True Maous back then! He's going to win this war with ease!"

That's when Kokabiel grinned, followed by a dry chuckle, and finally turning into a manic laugh with his mouth opening wide, laughing hysterically at the words of Irina.

"What's so funny, bastard?" Xenovia demanded, not liking how he's laughing at the God.

I quickly turn my gaze back at the enemy, as he continues to laugh, with the small ball of light getting replaced with a finger, telling us to wait a second.

Finishing his burst with a small snicker he rose his head up, grin exposed to the world and finally he asked. "What _Lord?_ "

…

"W-What are you talking about?" Irina stammered slightly, fidgetting around Keisuke sword nervously.

That's when his expression darkened. "LUCIFER! LEVIATHAN! BEELZEBUB! ASMODEUS! THESE FOUR FOOLS DIED DURING THE GREAT WAR! ALL THANKS BY LUCIFER AND HIS PRIDEFUL LOOK! BUT THESE FOUR DIDN'T DIE ALONE! THE OTHER ONE WHO-!"

" **Alright, that's enough."**

Eh?

Surprisingly, a seal magically appeared on the ground, far away from the three of us but more close to Kokabiel and his group. We just stared at the seal as it spins and shines softly.

"…Help?" Xuelan whispered from behind, making me look over my shoulder to see her confused expression she's trying to take a guess; it seems that she wasn't the only one to think about that as everyone started to nod at her words.

"But from who? This is not Lucifer-sama symbol." Yuuto pointed out as he lowered his sword and his stance, both Xenovia and Irina doing the same.

Finally, the light increased its brightness, blinding the whole arena easily, but that quickly fades away when the gleam slowly fades away.

After a few seconds, the seal was no longer there, I stared at the ground, where the green circle was stamped, only to be replaced by a pair of formal shoes.

"N-No way…"I heard Buchou dry whisper, I couldn't tell by her tone if it either was of relief or shocked, maybe both. But it was enough for my gaze to look slowly upwards.

The seal was replaced by a man.

More specific, a Devil.

This guy… is defiantly taller than Keisuke. He's wearing something that Sirzechs-sama would wear. I couldn't see his face since his back is blocking my view, but he has green hair just like Keisuke which is completely arched back with the tips of his hair spiky.

Holy shit… I can't believe it! Is this guy is some sort of a boss? Like the ones in the video games? A Marimo- alpha perhaps?

Kokabiel disgusting chuckle brought me back to the action. "Well, I'll be damned." Kokabiel murmured with another chuckle, resting his remaining arm on his hip. "I expected Sirzechs or Serafall but… I didn't expect you to come here, _Ajuka_." Kokabiel sneered the last part.

"…Ajuka?" I blurted out, losing control over my lips… Honestly, not a clue who this guy is… but he's a Maou, and that means he's powerful…

"I-I-I'ts him…!" Valper whispered shockingly… as he started to tremble in fear at the presence of-

"W-W-Wait a second!" Buchou stammered, making the older Devil look over his shoulder, his light blue eyes glued with Buchou blue-green eyes. "I-I thought Onii-sama was coming with-!"

"Serafall and the army?" Ajuka-sama interrupted her, making the crimson haired nod dumbly her head. That's when he rolled his eyes with a sigh, ignoring Kokabiel presence completely. "Yes. You are right about that." Ajuka-sama affirmed her question.

"W-Where are they then?" Again, Buchou asked her curiosity getting better of her.

"…They're wasting their time." He bluntly said, making Buchou eyes widen at his response, it didn't sound like a Maou response honestly. "With all due respect to your brother, he's wasting his time to get an army; we both know how strong he-"

" **Oi! You shitty Devil!"** An annoying voice called out at Ajuka-sama, however, he didn't move his face away from Buchou, but he did move his eyes as they look through the corner at the exiled exorcist, who is now taking a fighting stance.

"What?" Was his only response, his posture intact as he ignored the insult that came from Freed's filthy mouth.

Freed licked his lips, as he raised his sword eye level. "Boss here asked you a question you bastard!" Freed shouted with an excited grin. "And boss doesn't like to be ignored!"

"Freed!" Valper hissed angrily, frightened by the presence of this man. "Don't be an idiot! He's ten times more powerful than you will ever be!"

"EEH?! BULLSHIT! I HAVE EXCALIBUR IN MY HANDS! THERE'S _NOTHING_ THAT CAN BEAT ME! JUST WATCH!"

Is he an idiot? Just because he has a powerful sword, and he's working with a powerful and shitty crow he thinks he's-!

"DIEEEE BAAAASTAAAAARD!" Freed screeched as he swings his blade multiple times, trying to look intimidating as possible, Buchou took a step back in shock, meanwhile Quetz started to hiss in a hostile way his wings slowly raising.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kokabiel screamed as he clenched his fist furiously. "GET BACK HERE!"

But he still went forwards. I don't know if he either has the biggest balls or he's a complete moron.

Ajuka-sama, however, stood there a stoic expression adorning his features, as he looks how Freed was rushing at him.

Finally, a sigh escapes from his mouth as he shook his head, he turns all his attention back to Freed, as he waits patiently for Freed make his obvious move.

"DIEEEEE!" With that being said, he brought the sword downwards, trying to cut Ajuka-sama in-

 **TWINK!**

In a blink of an eye, Ajuka-sama stops the sword with the tip of his fingers, I stare with an astonished expression, I could literally see the smoke coming from his two fingers, the hissing sound adding a little touch… but his face was still the same. _Stoic_. Not giving a damn of his fingers slowly getting ignited.

Freed looks at him with wide eyes, with his jaw agape and slowly trembling, after a few seconds he rapidly shook his head, turning back to his idiotic face. "G-Give it back you idiot!" Freed ordered, as he pushed his sword backward, of course, it didn't leave from Ajuka-sama's fingers.

"Are you done?" Ajuka-sama asks boringly, staring at Freed with an unamused expression. "You know, you just wasted a lot of my precious time… I think you need to pay for that."

Freed frozen in place he blinked twice and spoke. "Wait. Wha-!"

 **DOOOOON!**

Before Freed could finish his sentence, he was interrupted when the Green Maou smashed his fist on Freed's chin as he kept the sword still pinned with his other hand. Holy shit! He couldn't even scream in pain as his lower jaw was so rudely smashed with his upper jaw!

The attack was so damn powerful that even small debris shot upwards from the ground!

Then gravity decided to make his move as Freed was sent flying upwards, just like a rocket ready to take a visit to the moon! Meanwhile, the Maou stretched to the sides his two occupied fingers, letting the holy sword fall to the ground.

"It looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaain!" Freed screamed before piercing _through_ the barrier making the sound of a mirror breaking in pieces echo around the school.

"Now..." Ajuka-sama trails off, his expression still intact as he looks back at his foe. "Where I was-"

" **Behind you, bastard!"** Kokabiel exclaimed as he instantly teleports behind Ajuka-sama with his tattered clothes looking down at us, he raised his remaining arm and made a sword of light.

Without effort, Ajuka-sama moved to the side, dodging Kokabiel swing with ease, as Ajuka-sama turned his body around and grabbed his wrist, his strength was so powerful that Kokabiel was forced to drop the sword.

"You'll regret that," Ajuka-sama said as he tightened his grasp on his limb making Kokabiel drop on his knee as Ajuka-sama _slowly_ twisted his arm, getting a scream of pain from the shitty crow.

Finally, he decided to the fight here as he cocks his other arm and launch it forwards, his fist landing right on his cheek, probably where I punch him.

 **DOOON!**

And there we go! We've got an unconsciously fallen angel with the right side of his face planted on the ground!

"…It's your turn." Ajuka-sama muttered it wasn't stoic anymore; it was _dark_ , as he looks away from the knocked Fallen Angel eyes trained at the trembling Valper.

"No… nonononono!" Valper started to panic, as he tries to stand up but the spear was still implanted on his thigh, making it impossible for him to stand up. "W-Wait! P-Please I-I can explain!"

"…" Ajuka-sama didn't say a word as he starts to walk where Valper is located… Valper thinking and fast crawls backward, his face slowly getting covered with his own sweat as he stares back at Ajuka-sama stoic eyes.

Finally standing in front of the paralyzed old bastard, he slowly drops to one knee, resting an arm on the bent leg.

He moved his other hand forwards, making Valper tremble uncontrollably and shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Valper didn't know, but Ajuka-sama grabbed tightly the spear around his hands as smoke starting to warn the Maou that he's playing with fire, but he ignored the caution as he slowly clenches tightly his fingers around the weapon, making a few cracks suddenly rose up on the brightly spear, the cracking sound was enough to make Valper open his eyes and stare at his wounded leg.

 **CRACK!**

Finally, the spear turned into yellow dust, showing the hole on Valper's leg with blood sprouting from the crimson hole, he screamed with a mix of surprise, horror, and pain.

But the screams are instantly shut down when Marimo Alpha grabbed him tightly from the collar and slowly lifts him up, Valper used both of his hands and grabs the greenette wrists tightly and starts to kick the air, trying to push the Maou away.

Ajuka-sama, however, tightened his grip and pushed him closer to his face, I could see Ajuka-sama cold expression with a vein popping out on his forehead his light blue eyes piercing through Valper frightened eyes.

"…Second _strike_." The Maou mumbles heartlessly as his grasp tightened even more.

His grip is getting so powerful that his whole fist started to tremble at all the strength he's sending on the balled fist.

Alright, it's settled. Never piss that one off.

"Y-Y-Yes! O-Of course!" Valper stuttered as he nodded with such speed that I thought his head would pop out from his body.

"…" The green Maou stood there, his expression was not softening a single bit as he continues staring through Valper poor soul, I could hear a faint sound coming from the two of them more specific from Valper, his collar... the fabric of his attire is slowly breaking.

Finally, Ajuka-sama spoke. "I don't believe you, not a single word." What it made it more frightening is the way he said it… he didn't give a damn. "Maybe… I should end you here." As he said that, he cocked his other fist backward, aiming at the face of the poor-

"W-Wait! Don't! P-P-Please!" Valper screamed as he again tried to move away from his powerful grasp, but no avail. "P-Please don't kill me! I-I want to live!" He continued, trying to convince the Maou, _literally_ tears started to flow from the corner of his eyes, as he stares back at the emotionless Maou.

There was no sound… the atmosphere was really quiet, as we stare the two adults making their stare contest…

Then, he did it, Ajuka-sama went for the punch, the attack that would maybe send the old geezer into a deep coma, the punch that would break his jaw off! The hit that would-!

" **W-Wait!"** A familiar voice exclaimed, just in time for the clenched fingers stop _millimeters_ away from Valper nose, which the latter shot down his eyes, waiting for his moment.

Without turning to face her, he asked. "…What?" Eyes trained on his target.

It was Irina, gulping she continues. "Y-You can't kill him!" Irina exclaimed, is she seriously defending him? While I don't approve this act, I think it's not a good idea to step in front of the actions of a Maou.

"Why?" The Maou asks, this time looking over his shoulder.

"W-We need him alive! This is between the church and-!"

"I don't care." Ajuka-sama coldly interrupted her, as he decides to turn around to meet her face to face, his arm lowering enough for Valper knees touch the cracked ground.

"You should." Xenovia, this time, joined the conversation as she took a step forward. "He was part of the church, the same goes for Freed, they should be punished by the peoples in the church as they decided to steal the holy swords from-!"

"I don't think you didn't understand what I just said before." Ajuka-sama again interrupted her little speech. "I said, _I don't care_. You are right about something, though, this is a business of the church yet, they decided to send two girls only because they are experienced using holy swords and they think that's enough to stop the evil plan of a Cadre Fallen Angel." Ajuka-sama shot back, but then he frowned. "But if I think outside the box and act as a Maou… then maybe I would risk... the start of another war if I'm not wrong, he's part of Grigori now… or was."

Grigori…? Those are the words that Xenovia and Irina said back then, right? When they wanted to make peace with the Occult, right?

 **THUMB!**

"Ufff!" Valper was sent flying to where Xenovia is, ending centimeters away from her feet, the bluenette merely looked down and then back to the Maou.

"There." That was the only word he said. "I don't want my hands dirty anyways… and I'm here for another type of business." Ajuka-sama said as he turns around and starts walking away from us calmly.

"B-Beelzebub-sama!" Buchou called out taking a dramatic step forward. "T-Then why are you here, if I may ask?"

Ajuka-sama stops in his tracks, I couldn't see his expression but I saw how he moved a hand on his face, I think he was pinching his nose. "First of all… don't. Just… don't. With only Beelzebub is fine, no need to use honorifics." Ajuka errm… Beelzebub? "Second. I'm here for another type of business; don't take it wrong, I'm glad that all of you are in one piece." The Maou continues as he moved his hand away from his face. "Since Kokabiel was trying to… start a war I decided to tag along, the only problem was your brother, who decided to get an army… trying to convince Kokabiel to stop his stupid plans."

"So you decided to make your own move…" Buchou concluded.

She only got a nod from him. "Yes, you could say… two birds with one stone." Beelzebub commented as he strolls away. "You brother and Serafall are going to be here in a few minutes."

"W-Wait!" Buchou tried to stop him, but it was too late as Beelzebub quickly disappears on a seal teleporting his body to another location of Kuoh.

.

.

.

"Uh… So that happened...!" I said, trying to shoo away the awkward silence.

"Yes, that happened," Yuuto says with his usual shitty bishounen smiles while I hate that handsome bastard smile is better than Edgy Yuuto.

"Excellent," Xenovia said as her lips moved upwards. "Mission accomplished," Xenovia added, getting a small hooray from Irina, and then her expression turned back serious. "Now, Vaper it's time for you to… where is he going?"

I turned where Valper was supposed to be, only to see a pool of blood, I followed with my gaze the trace of the crimson liquid, to see the old fart crawling away from us, just like a man who has never drunk water for years.

"Y-YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" The old geezer shouted as he kept crawling away from us, not looking at us. "I-I'LL LIVE! AND I'LL COME BACK TO GET MY REVENGE! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED KOKABIEL! BUT-!"

 **CRACK!**

That's when he heard the sound of glass shattering in the skies, forcing everyone (including me) to look up, to see a white silhouette falling from the skies, leaving a horribly cracked circle behind.

Conveniently, he was falling was towards the old geezer.

"UFFF!" Vaper gasped in pain as the figure identified as Freed bounced on him and then landed again on his back, holy shit! Freed looks fucked up! His eyes rolled back with his mouth hanging open, his tongue resting on the side of his lower lips, meanwhile, Valper stopped moving and starts to groaning in pain, his cheek implanted on the floor.

Well, there's Freed! I don't know if he's alive, though.

We have not only one or two… But _three_ unconscious criminals, I hope. And we also have the Fused Excalibur!

A sigh escapes from someone's mouth, enough to get my attention it was Xuelan who dropped to the floor with her eyes closed, she slowly crosses her legs resting her hands on top of her thighs. "I'm so… tired." Xuelan whispered getting nods from everyone. She opened one eye and looks at Quetz. "Hey, you should come here, to get Argento heal your wound…"

Quetz, however, stood there frozen in place, not in shock but curiosity as he tilted his head to the side, looking where Beelzebub was once standing.

"Are you okay, buddy?" I asked, making Quetz look at me now, his tongue slipping out of his mouth then getting back inside.

He didn't hiss, he merely nodded his head and obeyed Xuelan words, slicing towards Asia who was kneeling beside Keisuke.

"Well… it's all yours." Xenovia said as she turned to the right, looking at Yuuto who merely raised a brow in response.

"What are you-"

"The Fused Excalibur." Xenovia interrupted him pointing to the battlefield where the sword is still on the floor shining beautifully. "Destroy it."

"A-Are you sure…?" Yuuto slowly asked his eyes still looking at her shockingly.

Xenovia smiled and nodded. "That was our deal, remember?" Then she turned back to her serious expression. "Really. Do it before I change my mind."

Yuuto returned the expression as he nodded too. "Right." He walks were the holy sword is stabbed, waiting patiently for someone to pick her up, however, that would not be the case.

Finally standing in front of the light which in return started to illuminate slightly his face, his face showing sadness yet relief that he would finally accomplish his dream.

He raised his sword, the tip glaring at the sky, as the light started to also engulf Yuuto sword.

"Goodbye."

 **CLINCK!**

 **CRASH!**

That's it. With a single swing, the sword shattered into pieces the light instantly disappearing, that's it. Yuuto succeed.

Well…At least, everything is back to normal, I guess. Now… we need to wait for the Maous so they can-

 **[He's here.]** Ddraig whispered, making me raise a brow.

" _Who?"_ I asked, curious.

 **CRACK!**

That's when everyone heard the barrier tear apart; it wasn't a hole, this time, the whole barrier shattered by one simple man, I couldn't identify him, his face covered by a helmet a _white_ helmet, his whole armor matching the color scheme of the headgear.

But he stood there, in the sky floating with a pair of transparent light blue wings, his yellow orbs glaring down at us…no he was looking at me.

"W-Who are you…?" I asked, slightly nervous at the intensity of his glare.

"…" He didn't say a word as he turns away from me, looking at the unconscious Kokabiel, then at the two stray exorcists.

"Who… I am?" The mysterious figure repeated my question, still looking at the Freed and Valper as he slowly descended from the dark sky.

Finally, he looks at me.

"I am your-."

* * *

 **Abe P.O.V**

" _ **-Father."**_

"Ah!" I suddenly woke up rudely as I watch my surroundings with wide eyes, after controlling my breathing and making sure I was still in my home, a relieved sigh escaped from my lips. The source of my rude awakening was all thanks to the television, that I have in the hall room. I was lying on the red sofa as I used a cushion as a pillow with a white blanket covering my body.

I yawned softly; as I stretched my arms making the blanket slowly fell to the dark red carpet. It seems that I fell asleep as I watched my movies huh? I tiredly stood up as I blinked multiple times, trying to shoo away my tiredness, picking up my blanket I covered all my body and slumped back on the sofa, as I stare at the television…

…

"Yeah I think I need some rest," I muttered with a sigh, as I moved an arm forwards and grabbed the remote which is resting on the small table, poking the small button and shutting down the television.

With another tired sigh, I slowly started to slide downwards from the sofa; I'm so tired because of both Hunda and Estleena. I needed to feed them, clean their rooms, and other things that these two need. Just imagine with the others…

Otou-san helps me of course. But since he's not present and he's going to be out for a long time… I need to take care of these two.

And don't get me started with school…! While I have my grades intact, I still have a lot of duties. Since I'm the captain of my own club…

"Why life must be difficult…?" I moaned out as I glared at the roof with a small pout.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Uh? Is someone knocking my door? Why? As far as I know… I didn't have a meeting here with my club… or invited friends over. Perhaps Otou-san friends?

Or the most oblivious one, Keisuke got lost.

Giggling at the thought, I push the blanket away from my body as I slowly stand up, with another yawn escaping from my throat I closed one eye and stretched my arms, trying to reach the roof but no avail, with my arms slowly falling to my sides, I look at the TV screen, which reflected every part of my home, decorations, doors, furniture's, myself, back at me.

I honestly wasn't wearing something so formal, I went to the easy path, it was a pink sleeveless shirt, with short jeans, my hair was horrendous messy, I looked somewhat similar to a Lion! Well, maybe I'm going too far, but still! I didn't have my scrunchies to keep my ponytails intact, so my hair was down to my waist.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

" _Yikes! I forgot someone was knocking!"_ I thought with a small cringe. "Coming!" I shouted, telling the visitor that I would make my way in a few seconds, I needed to fix my hair, and the only way is by finding my scrunchies!

"Where are these two…?" I muttered as I look around the room, I can go to my room and grab another pair, but still! I remembered taking them off and left them around _this_ room! There's no way that my-!

"Here they are!" I exclaimed as I stare at my two elastic bands with a refreshing smile, they are in the corner of a bookshelf and besides a picture that I couldn't see very well, ready to fall on the floor any second.

I made my way to the old bookshelf and took my two beauties away from the furniture, I closed my eyes with a satisfied smile as I began tying my hair, making my familiar and famous drills I gave them a single push with the back of my hand only for a chunk of hair clash with my cheek, making my smile widen a little.

I was about to leave but my eyes ended up looking at the small frame which is holding the mysterious picture, I grabbed the rectangular object with my two hands, and turn away from the shelf, my eyes glued at the three peoples inside the frame.

It was snowing, that's for sure… in the middle was smiling little girl of five years maybe? With small ponytails that didn't even reached her cheeks wearing a wool brown cap, a pinkish and huge jacket, a pair of pink winter gloves and boots with the same scheme as the jacket, she's sitting on the snow in front of what it looked like a snowman without a head, on her hands she had the remaining part of the snowman.

At his right is a woman, with the same facial features as the girl, only more mature and her hair blonde she's on her knee as she helped the girl to make the snowman, she was also wearing the same thing as the little one. The only difference is the color… it's red.

And to the remaining side is a man with brown hair that resembles with the girl, and also wearing a set of blue winter clothes, with a hand resting on top of the little of all.

I sigh with a small laugh, I remember that picture… and it was so long… I grew up so much… this day is when I totally changed when I…

…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Shit!" I cursed with a hand moving away from the frame and instantly went to my mouth I could feel my cheeks getting hotter as I remember the _huge_ word I spat. D-Did I really said something like that?!

"C-Coming!" I muffled with my hand still covering my lips, taking my palm out of the way, I put the frame on the little table, as I made my way to the door, as I walked to the wooden object, I was fighting with my own body, ordering my brain to erase the blush from my cheeks.

Sighing I stood in front of the door, with my cheeks back to normal, nodding twice I moved my gaze downwards looking at the circular knob I grabbed it and twist it, getting the familiar clink as I cocked my arm backward, taking the door with me.

When the door was completely open, I smiled to the visitor. "Hello, there!" I greeted him, as I looked at his well-made attire that looked like medieval and his green hair slicked backward. "How may I help you?" I asked formally, tilting my head tot he side.

"Hello." The older man said as he raised a hand, sending me a small wave, his light blue eyes looking inside my house, but they quickly looked at my deep blue eyes. "I need to ask you a… few questions. May I come in?" The older man asks.

"…Um…" I rubbed my arm with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but… I can't let you pass… since I quite don't' think you know my father and-"

"I want to talk about Roronoa Keisuke."

…

"Excuse me," I said holding back a frown. "But, how do you know him?"

The older man didn't say a word as he looks at me intently; it was really a scary his stoic expression, but this guy knows Keisuke, who knows. Maybe is someone dangerous?

The man finally answered. "I'm here to talk about something about his… problems." The man stated, making my brow slowly rise, waiting for him to continue, which he thankfully did. "Perhaps you have seen him acting weird when he woke up?"

That made my eyes widen, as my brows this time furrowed. "How do you-!"

"He told me everything." The green haired man interrupts me, making my eyes turn back to widen. "I am his doctor we could say, and I want more information about his-."

"Come in." I simply said as I moved to the side, and pointed to the sofa. Since that day, he started to hide me something like that. Maybe I can get some information with his doctor...

But I'll keep an eye on him. Who knows if he's lying…? But I have Hunda here… somewhere, so he can maybe knock him out and then call the cops! Ha! I'm a genius!

With a nod, he walks inside as I shut my door, my eyes following his gaze, he's inspecting the place with his expression still emotionless

finally, he ends up sitting on the sofa, meanwhile, I took a seat on the chair, pushing a few bangs of hair away from my face.

"Sorry for not… you know… cleaning." I apologized with a nervous chuckle, as I eyed the whole room.

"It's fine." The green man assured as he tried to feel comfortable on the sofa.

"You want something to drink?" I asked politically, getting a simple 'No thanks.' from him.

"Alright let's make this quick." The man stated as he clasps his hands together his serious expression still present. "Tell me… what you have saved."

"Umm…" I pressed a finger on my lips, looking at the ground with a frown, trying to remember something about that particular day… but there's a problem.

I wasn't there.

Kuroka is the only one who saw him act weird. I didn't. I only knew because Kuroka told me about his mess so I decided to lend him a hand.

"So….?" He asks with a brow slowly raising the suspense _maybe_ killing him.

With a sad sigh, I shook my head and shot him a sad expression. "I-I'm sorry but… I don't know…"

That made his eyes widen slightly. "What? How can that be? Wasn't he training the Feathered Serpent with you?"

"Well yes but-"I stopped as I analyzed his question. "Wait a second…" I trailed off as I look at him with a tilt of my head. "A-Are you also involved with the Supernatural… World?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." He answered without a single doubt. "Now, back to business then…"

"Right…" I trailed off; since he's involved with the Supernatural World it made this conversation easier to talk, but the problem here is what he is? Also a human? A vampire? Werewolf…? A-A Devil?

Yeah, yeah… I'm scared of Devils fine?! I mean, Otou-san told me that they can eat your soul! Yes, yes! I know that I went to a place filled with Devils! Thank you very much for reminding me! But c'mon! There was an _ancient_ snake inside that creepy building! I couldn't waste that opportunity! And maybe Quetzalcoatl would protect me!

…Right?

I shook my head, it's better if I don't ask who knows maybe that would make him murder me… "As I was saying… I don't know a thing while it's true that he asked me for help. I wasn't there." I explained, making him sigh looking down at his legs and pinching the bridge of his nose. "But…"

That made him look up to me. "But what?"

"I know someone who might now…" I explained as I played with one of my ponytails, somewhat nervous at the awkwardness. "While he also has a serpent, he also tamed a Nekomata… or the Nekomata marked him… I g-guess." I finished with a small blush. I know what they do to humans… They… fornicate.

That raised his brow elegantly. "Really?"

I nodded shyly trying to take those thoughts away. "Yes. Maybe you can ask her, her name is Kuroka."

.

.

.

"… _What?"_ The man said sternly, making me cringe at his tone. Did I say something wrong? "Repeat that name again."

I started to fidget with my fingers, as I look at the green haired man cautiously. "K-Kuroka," I repeated, making his surprised expression turn into a scowl. "W-Why?"

However, he didn't spoke he simply stood up, and with a nod, he spoke. "Thanks, for your information." He thanked walking towards the exit. "I'll take my leave now."

"W-Wait!" I called out, as I watch his back, he didn't stop! I need to be quick. "W-What's wrong!?"

"None of your business." He silenced my words with a sentence as he keeps walking.

I-I need to find a way to make him talk…! And I _think_ I have one! Oh dear… I hope this works…!

"I-I…" I trailed off as I gulped a chunk of saliva with my blushing slowly coming back. "I-I am K-Keisuke girlfriend!"

…

Those words made him stop as he merely looks over his shoulder, I couldn't identify is expression but that didn't look convincing for him. "What?"

"I…I am his girlfriend!" I repeated again, as he inspected me over his shoulder from head to toes.

.

.

.

"Well, congratulations, I guess." That's all he said as he looks back at the door, ignoring my existence completely. W-What?! I-Is that all?!

"W-Wait! Since I'm his g-girlfriend…! I-I have the rights to know about his health…Right? I mean…! Y-Yes! I-I'm worried about all the wounds he got in his body!" I continued as I looked if I convinced him enough to explain me this situation!

Nothing.

"F-Fine then…! T-Then… I-I'm going to cry a lot of tears! You are going to make a young woman cry! You _should_ feel really b-bad about this…! Any second now….! A-Any-!"

 **THUMB!**

He just left my house not even sending a small apology I just stared at the door with a defeated and shocked expression, with my blush still on my cheeks. I failed! He didn't care! That's a cold I-Idiot!

…

"Well, that sucks." Was all I could say, as my brain finally starts working, I sighed as I shook my head. "Hunda!Estleena!" I called out, not waiting for a response I continued. "Dinner is going to be ready in an hour!" I reminded them as I made my way out of the hall, walking towards another door where it takes me to the dinner room. (yes, this door is connected with the hall room.)

Someone needs to feed these two…

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Uhh..." I groaned as I slowly lifted my head away from the table when I moved my cheek far away I pressed my hand on the side of my head, rubbing it... "Jeez... what a hell of a party..." I moaned out...

But with this fucking and annoying light! Everything is even-!

Wait...

Light...?

I looked up to see just a small part of the sun since I don't have the great ability to stare at the sun over millennia, I had to close them making sure I don't get blind. But that was the sun! Defiantly!

Perhaps all was a simple dream...?

Soon we will find out.

The place starting to lighten up, even more, but the light wasn't strong (as before) to force me to shut my eyes… but it was still annoying… I look around my surroundings as the place started to grow trees, grass, sky, birds… I was on a hillside… which has small houses not made of cement but of stones and wood as well, a particular house had a fence with _thousand_ of pigs with the latter eating… whatever they are eating, the village wasn't away from me, the only thing that comes between us is the road made only of dirt.

I was sitting on a chair, not an elegant chair more for the people like me. Decent. and a wooden table in front of me which it has sake (fuck yes.) and a few glasses for me to pour me all the sake I want, it seems that the Exile decided to leave me alone on this excellent paradise, looking over my shoulder to spot my chair and a huge lake... my chairs feet centimeters away from the water ready to fall on the lake that is right behind me.

But where he went…? Is he planning something? Because this place is really relaxing, it would be a shame if someone decided to fuck things up. Perhaps he went to the bathroom...? Oi! Maybe he can be an omnipotent being or whatever! But he maybe has a bladder and needs to do his necessities- ah who am I kidding, you are on my mind? Aren't you? You son of a bitch?

 **[Yes, we are.]** The Exile spoke, finally having some company. **[In case you want to know this is Gergesa… a place which is in the east of the Sea of Galilee.]**

"Interesting," I grumbled, honestly, I didn't understand a damn. But let's just play along. "So what is behind me is a sea then? Not a lake, right?"

 **[Can't you see the sand? _Fool_.] ** The Exile spoke harshly as I look back over my shoulder, only my eyes, this time, wasn't in the salty water it was aimed beneath my feet, looking at the sand with a hum.

It seems that he's right.

" **M-Messiah!"** A voice exclaimed, making me look back at the deformed road… I spotted thirteen people walking one of them in front of the others perhaps the leader of the party, meanwhile the others following from behind, some of them with frowns and sweat pouring from their brows and even soggy by their smelly perspiration, each one of them carrying their belongings from behind. "H-How long are we going to walk?!" One of them shouted from behind.

The Man merely looks over his shoulder with a warming smile, his brown hair reaching up to his blade shoulder. "Soon." With a simple word, He turned back to the long road, getting multiple groans from each of the twelve elderly man's.

A man who was wearing something that reminds me of a turban walked faster, leaving behind the other ones and joining the alpha one, his hair ebony with dark-brown eyes. "But! We need to rest! If we continue to move like this… we are going to faint from exhaustion!" The man exclaimed as he walks beside this… Messiah.

The Messiah with the smile still on his face answered, his gaze glued on the front. "Do not worry, we will make it. I know we can." The Messiah assured him softly.

I could hear growls coming inside my mind, making me raise a brow. What did I do? I grabbed the glass which has some sake and took a sip, enjoying the… show.

"But still! We are low in resources!" The man pointed out trying to convince him, he only made his smile grew a tiny more, much to his dismay. "If we, at least, can move to the small town from here and ask for food and water, then we can-uff!" The man stopped as he felt a strong arm stopping him from his tracks. "W-What's wrong?" The man asked as he looks at the right side of his face, his smile disappeared into one of concern.

"W-What is that?!" The group that stayed from behind shouted, as they look at the new guest.

Deciding to see the newcomer, I merely glance to the left, to see someone fucked up. Literally. He didn't have a shirt, showing his exposed body which is stained with dirt and… blood? He was also wearing pants but made with the skin of a light brown cloth and it was tattered his hair is black, and his gaze was downwards to the floor, bangs of his short hair hiding his eyes… on his wrists, I spotted marks...like if he was tied with chains.

"H-Help…" The man whispered dryly as he instantly fell, face planted on the floor, the brown haired man didn't waste time as He rushed forwards to check the unconscious man deep wounds.

"Brother!" The Man shouted as He looks up at the paralyzed man. "I need your help, brother... give me your water!" The Messiah ordered at first he was hesitant but he nodded afterward, trotting towards the knocked man and his friend.

"Can you hear me?" The brown haired Man asked as He looks down at him, He slowly lifts him up and positioned him into a sitting position.

"…Yes." The man whispered, the bangs of his ebony hair hiding his gaze.

"Good, Good…" The Messiah whispered as He grabs the old furniture from his partner giving him a 'thank you' in return, He moved the… object closer to the man. "Please, drink." The Brunette pleaded.

The vagabond obeyed as he grabs the Messiah's wrist and moves it forwards, making the tip of the object (which I guess is a bottle of water) land on his dry lips.

He kept drinking, like if he just had dragged his whole body on a desert for years… I could see the bottle slowly losing its transparent liquid, making the ebony haired man frown slightly but he shrugs it off.

When He saw that he moved the bottle away the Messiah spoke. "What happened to you?" The Messiah asked as He inspects his wounded wrist.

"…P-people… chained…" The traumatized man whispered as his body began to tremble… probably of fear, because it's not cold out here… It's hot as hell.

"Who chained you?" Messiah asked moving his hand on the man shoulder making newcomer cringe at the touch, however, he didn't push him away.

I actually didn't notice that the remaining wanderers made their way towards the Messiah and his partner… everyone looking at the man with curiosity.

The wounded man didn't spoke as he raised his arm shakily and pointing to the left, his arm trembling uncontrollably.

"W-What?!" One of the followers shouted shocked, as he looks at the town then back at the dirty man. "Are… Are you sure?" The man demands nervously as he moves his arm up to his forehead, taking a few drops of sweat away.

"… _Yes_." He answers his question, as the shirtless man lowered his arm down.

"I see," Messiah whispered with a sad expression, as He gave the man a soft squeeze on his shoulder, He stood up and looked at the small village. "Let's go."

[WHAT?!] The twelve followers shouted in unison, as they look at their boss who is now walking towards the village. "B-But! They are dangerous!"

"I know. That's why I need to know the reason of this horrendous thing." Messiah muttered as He kept walking away.

"What if they decide to tie us with chains or even worse e-eat us alive!?" Another one shouted, trying to convince him.

But no avail.

"They are not." That's all he said as He continues walking, getting multiple groans from his friends, I think.

"…Wait." The shirtless man said, still in the same position his feet pressed against the dirt as he rests his arms on his knees.

Those words made the Messiah take a stop. "Yes?"

"I need another favor…please." The man whispered long enough for the brown haired man hear him. "Come… here." Without thinking twice the Messiah walked towards the soon-to-faint guy.

The Messiah made it in front of him getting on one knee and with a hand on the shirtless guy shoulder, He says. "Anything."

Without asking for his permission the man grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, from my point of view it looked like he was giving him a hug with only one hand, but that wasn't the case. His lips centimeters away from his ear lobe, he opened his mouth only to end up shut again, regardless, he spoke.

"… **Would you** _ **die**_ **for me?"**

"Wha-!?"

Before I could finish up my sentence the kindly man was rudely smacked by the grubby person, the back of his hand nailing successfully on his cheek as the one who received the blow had its eyes wide with a mix of shock, surprise and pain, the same emotion could be described by the followers as they all fell on their butts, dodging only by centimeters the now flying man.

[MESSIAH!] The twelve followers shouted in unison as they look with wide eyes as dinner plates how the man bounced in the dirt like a beach ball ricocheted on the sand making a puff of dirt appear every time he lands on the road, but his suffering finally came to a stop with his body rolling as a barrel stopping after a few seconds, his face planted on the ground, he didn't move an inch. Is he dead?

The followers finally breaking from their shock, they ignored the unclean man that is slowly standing up and rushed towards their friend, who still was on the ground. Shit… that blow I even felt it.

When they finally reached the location of the Messiah one of them dropped to his knees, as he moves forwards both of his palms on his back which are covered by dirt. "M-Messiah! A-Are you okay?!" The man asked, concerned can be seen by his expression, when he didn't receive a response he shook his body violently. "P-PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

The raven-haired growled out turning around with a sharp glare. "B-Bastard! How dare you! He did his best to help you! He was about to handle that town because of you! And you attack him!?" The ebony haired exclaimed a he glares at the man deeply.

" **Fos los bo wah dreh?** **What are you going to do in respect, fool?"** The man asked with an amused expression as he chuckled at the angry form of the follower.

" _So that guy is you?"_ I asked to the silent one, moving my gaze away from the scene.

I received a grunt in response but he spoke anyway. **[ Nid… No. He's a…how can we say it…? Someone not important, back then we used his body his body for, reasons...]**

I grunted back as I cross my arms, looking for the twelve trembling people, then back at the possessed man. _"He's possessed by you, then?"_

 **[Naal mii… By us Roronoa… By us…]** Exile corrected me with a dark snicker when I no longer felt a link connected with me I brought back my attention at the soon-to-be-fight.

"Why you…!" The waterman (that's the way I'm going to call him) growled out as clenching his teeth and fists, he looks like a rabid dog ready to lunge at his foe, but before any insult or action could be done a hand stopped him in his tracks, looking at his side he saw his shoulder is covered by a familiar hand.

"Peace, brother." This guy… the one that got attacked said as He looks at the new opponent, who is now wearing a frown. "Let me handle him." He quickly added as He moves forwards, leaving his friend behind.

Honestly, I never heard when He woke up; heck He doesn't even have a single wound from the attack… like if nothing happened. This guy is no joke then.

Finally, they stood meters away from each other, one was wearing a peaceful and calm expression, and meanwhile the other one was wearing a hostile and pissed expression. I don't think I need to explain who is who.

I was still in my comfy chair, looking at the scene as I take cautiously a sip of my sake, my eyes trailing between the possessed man, to the pure man.

This is better than a cinema.

"Tell me, brother… what is your purpose in this place?" The well-mannered human asked with a friendly smile.

That made the Exile growl slightly. **"Mu los ni hin zeymah. .. nisaad.** **We are not your brother…** _ **faker."**_ The Exile spat out angrily. **"Our, reason to be in this location is quite simple… is to silence your tongue…"**

That surprised Him slightly. "Are you trying to kill me…? But why? Is there a reason? As far as I remember… we didn't do anything wrong." Messiah pointed out as He points to himself and his followers who nodded in return.

" **We know what you are trying to do… We have seen it. We do not approve your methods."**

"Who are you?" The Messiah finally asks with a frown.

 **"That is not your business!"** The Exile exclaimed as he drops to all four and rushed forwards like a wolf in distress, I could see his eyes gleaming with excitement, _success_.

 **[We had planned this for the very beginning; we waited for too many moons…]** The Exile inside my head whispered. **[We were strong; enough to defeat anything that decided to oppose us… In the end, we thought wrong.]**

 **THUMB!**

A sound echoed in the place, it reminds me of a bird crashing against a window… looking up I saw the Exile inside what it looked like a bubble… it was a barrier perhaps… a golden barrier… a hand was outside glued on the golden barrier keeping it intact and in its place with the beast looking at the corners of the barrier the shape of his new jail, trying to find an exit.

He did the obvious thing.

" **KUZ ZEY TIR HI MEY!"** The Exile screeched angrily with his unique language as he starts punching the barrier, first with his right hand, then to the left one, and he kept repeating the same movements, followed by his ramblings. **"ZU'U LAAN…! WAH KOS STIN!"**

"…"Outside the barrier He stood there, his hand still on the same place, looking at his murderer with a stoic expression on his face, trying to see through his eyes He didn't even flinch as his fist was always aiming at his face…. After a few minutes He sighed somewhat sadly, it seems that He failed.

" **AAAHHHAHAHAHA!"** The Exile laughed as he fell on his knees and cocked his head backward with two hands obscuring his eyes, laughing as if he heard the joke of the year; finally, he looks at the Messiah with a creepy smile and with a loud voice, he said. **"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! Little Lamb! The son of the highest** _ **God!**_ **We beg you in the name of your God… NEVER TO TORMENT US!"**

Lamb? Why did he just call him lamb…?

"…I'll ask again." The nicknamed 'lamb' said sternly as He eyed the creepy smile of the Exile. "Who are you?" Messiah demanded sending me chills on my spine, to be an illusion it was really effective.

I moved my gaze from these two and look at the followers of Messiah. Who are still on the floor, with wide eyes defiantly shocked by the spectacle that is in front of them, they weren't the only ones, though the people from the small town started to spy on them…

Again the Exile slowly stood up, the smile fades away from his face as he glares back with a serious expression… Finally, he said to him. **"Un faan los Lahvirn….Our name** _ **is**_ **Legion, for we are many."**

" _Legion…"_ I repeated the single word inside my mind… perhaps his true name...?

"Legion…" A follower repeated the word, tasting it between his lips. "But what does the word _Our_ … stands for?"

"…" The Messiah didn't say a word as He continues his stare contest with Legion, finally, He answers his question. "This poor man is possessed by a lot of evil spirits." He spoke giving a small explanation.

"E-Evil spirits…?! P-Possessions!?" The same one exclaimed shocked, passing a hand through his brown hair he continues. "I-I never have seen something like that…!"

"H-How many evil spirits are inside, Messiah?" Waterman asked taking a step forward, a single tear of sweat falling from his face, nervous of receiving an answer.

"… Six thousand."

[SIX THOUSAND?!] Everyone shouted in unison, heck even me! Six. Fucking. Weirdoes?!

He merely nods, ignoring the surprised gazes from the villagers and the shocked expressions of the twelve followers. "I'll take them out." The Brunette declared raising his other hand, a golden seal slowly yet threatening way spinning, it looks like it's going to shot a beam…

" **W-Wait!"** The Exile suddenly says, raising his hands in a surrendering manner, making the man lower his hand slightly, looking at him in an inquisitive way. **"P-Please don't purge** _ **us…**_ **!"**

Is he pleading for his life…? Is he afraid of him…?

Don't take me wrong, he wants to live I get that, but someone like Exile-Legion I would think he would shout curses or attack-

 **[NIKRIIIN!]** The Exile roared angrily inside my mind, making me gasp in surprise at the outburst. **[NUST LOS NIKRIIN! SAHLAG! BRAHNU! NUST! QAARIV DINOOOOOK!]**

Not his favorite scene, I guess.

"Jeez…! Shut your mouth!" I snapped at him, as I brought my hand over my ears, every time he shouted I flinched on instinct.

"Then what am I suppose to do with each one of you?" Messiah asks I'm honestly surprised that He is giving them a second chance… He should kill him or in this case… them.

Exile looked around his expression... something that I never thought I would ever see. _Fear_. Fear of the man in front of him. In the end, his possessed eyes stopped on a small flock of pigs.

He shot him a fearful look as he pointed to the left, where the flocks of pigs are. **"Hiraak! Pigs! We will go there…! We are going to leave…. WE PROMISE!"**

The Messiah took his words, thinking about his words deep fully, after a few minutes of silence, He nodded. "I accept."

[WHAT?!] Everyone, including me, shouted in surprise. I knew that was going to happen, yet it caught me by surprise… He lets that son of a bitch leave?! WHY?!

The Exile didn't say a word as the possessed man fell to the floor with his eyes rolling to the back… and that's it… I don't know if this powerful guy can see something that I can't.

…

"SQUEEE!" A pig squeaked as he looks up from his food, taking notice of his surroundings, without thinking twice, the pig moves away from the flock, rushing where the Messiah is with the latter looking at still the unconscious man, not sending a single glance at the pork.

[SQUEEEE!] All the others pigs shouted in unison, following the first one who right now passed away from the Messiah and now he was making his way towards me.

I didn't move, I know this is a hallucination so I don't have to worry about getting tackled from a fat animal. But I am rather curious, why is he running over-

"SQUEEEE!" The pig squealed one last time before he jumped at me, if he was real I would catch him, but I simply closed my eyes instinctively, I didn't feel a thing when he passed through me, the same way as a scan for a body check, I guess.

 **SPLASH!**

A splash was the other sound I captured with my trained ears, looking over my shoulder as I spot a few bubbles exploding on the sea, as they slowly appear from the abyss of the ocean, a few seconds later, the last bubble blew up, no longer going to the surface.

That pig died… drowned. Yikes. But why, though?

It wasn't too late before the flock started doing the same thing, all of them jumping on the water, joining his friend into the deepest part of the sea some of them landing on top of another one before they've got submerged instantly.

…

"Why?" A follower whispered watching the sea wide-eyed. "Are-Are they dead?"

"Why you three are still here?" The Messiah demanded, looking at the unconscious man. "I gave you a chance to leave, yet you waste it."

The unconscious man popped one eye open, a fiery eye looking at the still intact barrier as he slowly stands up chuckling darkly, he responded. **"Mu dreh ni faas hi… We do not fear you…"** The Exile whispered as he finally stood up to eye level.

Messiah frowned. "Should I remind you who is the one locked on a barrier?"

Legion snorted. **"And what are you going to do...? Torture us? Torment us? Make us speak through force...? Ah... Your father wouldn't approve such methods..."**

"No. I would never do such thing." Messiah spoke firmly. "I would never torture someone even if it's my foe, but that doesn't mean I will not fight back... I just want to know something, why are you doing this? Why do you want to finish me off? I have never met you." Messiah demands, trying to keep this conversation polite as possible.

The Exile… or Legion didn't care, looking at Messiah with malice as he growls out. **"Because we hate your words… you're little and mischievous lies…"**

"They are not lies. I'm helping my father by spreading his-"

" **Your father?!"** The Exile shrieked. **"The God of the Bible isn't?! The ONE WHO DIED IN THE HEAVENLY WAR?! RIGHT?! _RIGHT?!_ " **

"..." Messiah didn't say a word, not showing any kind of emotion, I don't know if he took his words seriously or-

"He's not dead!" Waterman with ebony hair joined in the fight, clenching his fists. "Watch your mouth, monster! You are talking with his son!"

"I don't know what this heavenly war is! But you have a disgusting and lying tongue!" Another one joined in.

"You should be more grateful! The Messiah spared your life!"

Ignoring how they are defending the Messiah I stood there... thinking about Legion previous words...God… Is dead? No, he's not… right?

 **[Yes he** _ **is.**_ **]** The Exile whispered inside my mind. **[He died during the Heavenly War all thanks to Lucifer little schemes…]**

"Holy shit…" I hissed in shock passing a hand through my green hair, looking at the ground with wide eyes. I didn't worship him… but still... I took the news as a bullet…

How Irina is going to feel about this…? She's going to be broken devastated… But, she needs to know… right? Should I tell her?

A chuckle brought me back to the intense conversation. **"You… You have ruined our masterpiece… Why...?"**

The brunette tilted his head, surprisingly all this time. He wasn't looking him as a threat, not a single glare or snarl came from this man. Who are you, Messiah?

Finally with a soft tone, He asks. "What are you talking about?"

"..." The prisoner did not say a word, the only proof of him still being alive was his breathing, he steadily moves a hand behind as he slowly drops on the soil, with his other arm resting on a knee he finally looks up, his eyes meeting the ones of the Messiah before quickly looking away, leering at the twelve followers, making them take a step backwards at the sharp glare.

He continued looking at each one of them when his eyes landed on one he either grunted in disapproval or rolled his eyes.

That it was of course when his eyeballs landed on one.

This guy, wasn't the one who gave the water to the Messiah?

Surprisingly, he did not, this time, looked away in disgust, he merely glued his eyes on the ebony haired man, with the latter glaring daggers at Legion.

Finally, Exile smiled devilishly as he sends him a small wave at his direction, making the human growl slightly and look away in repugnance.

With a dry chuckle, he looks back at Messiah. **" Why...? Why these foolish humans look upon you as their hero… we don't understand…"**

"What are you implying?" Messiah asks with a frown. "Are you saying that I'm doing something wrong? That I am the one doing bad things to this world that my father gave us?"

" **Vrah. Indeed."** The Exile confirmed with a small nod.

They looked into each other eyes again, resuming the staring contest, fiery eyes staring at peaceful ones, ignoring all the gazes that are looking around their backs, with the Messiah hand still pressed on the barrier, making sure Legion doesn't escape.

The Exile merely stood there, pressing his hand on the barrier, and slowly lifting it up, like if he was erasing a blackboard, finally he stopped just where the nicknamed Lamb hand currently is, his lips moving slightly forward, creepy.

Then they said their last two words.

Life asked Death.

"Then why do people love me, but hate you?"

Death responded.

" **Because you are a beautiful lie, and I am a painful truth…"**

 **[…The** _ **end.**_ **]** The Exile finished, as I felt a pair of arms resting on top of my shoulders, the scenery was no longer beautiful with lively colors, it was all grey like if someone just stopped time, until the whole scenery burned to the corners and ended up in the middle, getting back to the darkish place.

" **That's… a small chunk of our past…"** The Exile muttered, not moving his hands away from my shoulders. **"Our reason… Our objective… Our mission…"** The Exile muttered as he finally moves his heavy hands away walking in circles he ends up to my vision, behind the table to be more precise.

"Who are you…?" I whispered grabbing the sides of my chair, my legs trembling slightly each damn second.

" **Until that day… we knew a lot, He humiliated us in front of everyone… our plan failed by the likes of-"**

"Who are you?" I asked again increasing the tone of my voice as I looked up into his fiery eyes.

" **\- him… we then understood everything back then… Messiah is the-"**

"Who. Are. _You?_ " A small growl escaping from my throat.

" **-world… We will watch him. Study him, and when we know him and why does he not kill… WE WILL KNOW THIS WORLD! AND THIS WORLD WILL BE OURS!"**

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

" **WHO I AM?!"** The Exile repeated with a mighty roar, flipping the table and letting all the drinks fall on the floor, all the expensive furniture's shattering in contact with the ground, he didn't give a damn he just continued screaming… screeching like a beast and repeating the same word, as he smashed his fists on the poor table, breaking the wooden furniture as he brutally broke his legs, either tearing them apart with his powerful teeths or throwing them away.

" **WHO I AM?! WE ARE THE ONES WHO DWELL WITHIN!"**

And finally, he introduced himself.

" **I AM THE ONE WHO DWELT WITHIN** _ **CAIN!**_ **"**

" **I AM THE ONE WHO DWELT WITHIN** _ **NERO!**_ **"**

" **I ONCE DWELT WITHIN** _ **JUDAS**_ **!"**

" **I WAS WITH** _ **LEGION**_ **!"**

" **I AM** _ **BELIAL**_ **!"**

He stopped. He stopped screaming with his mouth slightly open I could sense how he lifted his arms to his sides, looking at the endless and dark sky… and he just… he just stood there, like if he wanted to fly like a bird.

" **And finally,** _ **I**_ **am the prophet… the** _ **true**_ **prophet in the flesh…"** He finished off with his arms slowly falling to his sides, gaze still upwards.

I didn't say a word; I just started to examine his actions... how he laughs like a maniac child... how he acts like an eagle or another type of bird… I did the right thing?

But I decided to make a brave move, with a small gulp I spoke. "W-What do you want from me…?" I croaked out, making him stop in his tracks his arms landing at his sides as they bounced lightly, his eyes still glaring the sky.

But finally he slowly lowers his head, looking at me with his fiery eyes, he stops with his small giggles as he stares at me intently, like a toy he always wanted… to destroy. **"Ah… they didn't tell you, isn't…?"** The Exile spoke with an amused laugh. **"We told you Roronoa… They are hiding things from you… right in front of your face… But oh well… you seem to like getting shut down anyways…"**

"What-What should I do… then?" I spoke dryly moving my body slightly to the front, hands grasping the limbs of my chair, waiting impatiently for him to speak.

I really wish I had some sake with me; it would cool me down a little. But under this circumstances… I didn't know what to do… I need help… anything… ANYONE DAMMIT!

The Exile tilted his head with his lips curling upwards, the corner of his mouth shining with the same intensity as his eyes. **"For now… just… smell the ashes, please?"** The Exile said silently clasping his hands together, like if he was talking with his child. **"Just… Just wake up… and smell the ashes, okay?"**

I just sighed shakily, as my shoulders slumped; looking down at my trembling thighs then at the floor… or tried to. Arms resting on my knees, I started massaging my forehead with only one hand… any hand, as I ignore the stomps that are slowly fading away in the infinite dark…

What... What should I do?

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Yep. That's it. A small chunk of information about our dear Exile… with a flashback on the way! If you know who is the 'Lamb' that the Exile was speaking about then, good job.**

 **I hope I made Ajuka… the same as the anime and LN… but the way I saw him, he's the one that doesn't give a fuck… Yeah, the Alpha Marimo Badass.**

 **Now, I honestly wanted to make the full version of him, the day he was born. But it would be long… Longer than the chapter…maybe. So I choose this one small chunk, why? Reasons. Because I think this Legion is not very known, in case you don't know Legion is supposed to be a Demon in the bible… and while the other ones, Cain, Nero, Belial (Diehauser it's not involved on this btw.) Judas… I think you know them. So yeh. Ah yes, I also got inspirited by a movie. If you know it then you are awesome.**

 **I hope I made Ajuka… the same as the anime and LN… but the way I saw him, he's the one that doesn't give a fuck… Yeah.**

 **Maybe you guys are somewhat pissed. Why? Why did Keisuke could not help them? Or on this case, Exile.**

 **Well, easy my children. Why would he do it anyways? He doesn't care about them, neither for Keisuke, he's only tormenting him for reasons, another reason it's because I think would be somewhat… cliché? Just like this fanfic HA!**

 **Last but not least… I want to talk about a few characters.**

 **Kyome Abe, Gabriel, Tiamat, Serafall, Momo, Xuelan, Kuroka and Yasaka.**

 **This… These girls are going to have something special. I promise something unique… and it involves in the harem.**

 **I feel that for Momo… and Kuroka I made them fall for Keisuke quickly (That goes more for Momo than Kuroka.) So I decided to make something unique for her, something that would make her fell in love with him, for now, it's just a crush. Same goes for Kuroka. You'll just have to wait, apologies for that, though.**

 **Kyome… I'm excited to write about her too. Really I am. Soon you'll see.**

 **Xuelan, yeah, there is even more about her… Deeper I shall go with her. *Wink wink nudge nudge.***

 **Gabriel… a cheeky one. I had read a lot about her on the internet. So sorry if you see her somewhat different from the anime.**

 **Yasaka, unfortunately, I don't have something in mind… but I'll think of something…**

 **EDIT: Nvm Found a good idea lel.**

 **Tiamat… Oh man. I will just state that it involves the reason to hate a known red dragon emperor. (It's, not Ddraig…! I promise!111Oneone)**

 **And finally. Serafall. OHHH DEEEAAAAAAAAAAR! I'M FRICKING EXCITED WITH THIS ONE.**

 **You guys are going to hate me, maybe. Or not?**

 **I'm going to say this, for all the girls I mentioned before, a few of them are going to have flashbacks of their past. If you liked the one that involved Xuelan… then these ones you guys are going to love it. I hope so…**

 **For the other remaining harem girls… I don't quite think so, honestly. But… maybe in the future something is going to pop out from my head…! I hope not my brain XD Eks dee.**

 **Ah yes, something I wanted to say…. Exile appears in the bible.**

* * *

 **Well then, to the reviews!**

 **Guest- Pfff! Of course I will! Like I siad before I went for tons of problems! Specially Author block, so I apologize for being so damn late! Cheers!**

 **Blazeb79- Well, thank you for your comments! I know you are not reading this but I apologize for what I did hahaha...! I'm not the greatest writer as you can see! Well, good day for you sir! Cheers!**

 **xNaruHina- First of all, thanks for all the reviews I really appreciated it! Now, about Irina, Keisuke and Raiden. Raiden is a casanova, simply as that. He does not only act like this with Irina, but _all_ the girls as well. I understand what you meant by saying that her blush at Raiden comment, but on my defense Irina is someone who blushes so _easily_ at everything (that is also shown during anime)literally that is why she blushed at his comment, that does not mean she has an affection for Raiden. Again, I thank you for your reviews! Cheers! **

**Yano- Updated! Thanks for the review and sorry for taking so long! Cheers!**

 **Abel- Updated~! Sorry for taking so long! Cheers!**

 **Wacko12- Kyurem is going to defiantly appear, we are getting close don't worry! And no, Raiden and Keisuke don't have the same strength, Raiden is more powerful than Keisuke… Just you know he's testing him to see if he's worthy or not, and yeah I know she has behemoth… soon. Cheers!**

 **Van- Updated! Sorry for taking a shit ton of time! Cheers!**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor12- Hahaha! No one escapes from the sultry cat girl! Not even me… Issei just got pissed by him getting annoying, I would do that. But in a different type of situation, though. Yeah, Keisuke is really an idiot! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **TheAnimeLover97- EEEEEHHH?! W-What?! B-B-But… Yikes… I have the harem ready…! I can't ruin it! No one tells Al'Diabalos-sama what to do! Out of jokes, though, a shame if you are going to stop reading this shitty and cliché fanfic… thanks for your support! Cheers!**

 **Xuan- Glad you like it! Don't worry, next chapter we are going to have some development with our great Sona-chan! Cheers!**

 **The lone soul- Hahaha no don't worry man. Nothing like that! Promise! I only took these two because they are my favorite! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Jake334- Yikes…! I don't think you'll like my fanfic then hahaha! Thanks for giving it a try, though! Cheers!**

 **Ricc850- Keisuke? Well… I hope this chapter answers your curiosity! Exile is only a big meanie… with some mental problems… forgive him! Cheers!**

 **Castor115- Pfff! Exile helping a bunch of brats?! Please… he doesn't have time to deal with them… he's trying to break Keisuke at the moment… also Castor pls… staaawp with the Ajuka thing… you don't know a thing…! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Glad you like it! Don't worry, with you reading my shitty fanfic and liking it is enough for me** **! Cheers!**

 **Imperial-sama- Glad you like it! Funnily I don't think you'll find it soon enough… hahaha… sorry for the long ass update…:/ Cheers!**

 **Fraxures- Glad you liked it so far! Hope you also like this one! Cheers!**

 **That's all my friends. We ended the arc with a big bang! Right…?**

 **Guys?**

 **Dammit...**

 **Okay then...**

 **Peace!**


	21. We need to talk

**WAIT WTF IS THIS?! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! AAAAARRRRGGGHGFKFMASDLOL**

 **Yes. Take it like I'm fucking sorry present. Cuz I love you guys, no homo.**

 **Well… enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 21: We need to talk.**

* * *

 **Keisuke P.O.V**

"Agh!" I gasped with my eyes popping up as dinner plates, setting myself free from that horrendous place; I didn't waste time to blink nor breath I solely shot my upper body up ready to face everything that is trying to reclaim my soul, I tried to raise my arms in a way that Xuelan would also do during a fight, but ten times worse.

Another thing I could sense- _feel_ is the small sting on my arm, honestly, I don't know which one. My brain is concentrated on more important things than a small picket.

Right.

My vision is, in fact, blurry, just the same way when I've got tipsy long time ago, probably even worse. At first, I was slightly worried since my vision didn't change a single bit, but after a few blinks and grunts, my orange orbs started to get used by the light's glare, allowing me to see my surroundings properly.

Well, at first I thought I was in heaven, but then I remember that I'm a Devil so there's no way I will make my way to the Heavenly Paradise, the second theory that I have made a few seconds ago is that I'm inside the purgatory, waiting patiently for my body get "purged."

But now that I look at the devices, the smell of medicines and the annoying beeping sound… all my previous theories landed directly inside the trash can.

I'm resting on top of a comfy bed, the form and shape resembling of a hospital bed, my whole body was covered by a white blanket with thousands of blue dots randomly painted on the soft and large bed sheet probably to make it more fancy, walls painted with the same color as my sheets except from the blue dots, some paintings here and there and white furniture's with medicines placed on top of the tables (which is beside me, resting behind a wall)

" _Wait…"_ I thought with a tired yawn leaving my throat, I tried to cover my lips but something _again_ neglected my movement, giving me the same sting that I received a few minutes back, this time, I flinched slightly with a mix of curiosity and pain.

Staring at my right hand which I took it out from the soft blanket, I looked at the object that resembles as a bracelet, moving my eyes down slightly… _just_ below that bracelet there's something that would look like a needle, but transparent and probably slightly bigger, interestingly it's attached on the end with something else. What? Don't know honestly.

But let's find out.

Following the transparent cable that has a liquid (which is moving forwards, in other words, going inside my body or to be more specific, stepping inside my veins.) to see that is attached to another object, a bag? A gauzy bag with a weird liquid… Blood? Maybe, don't know.

Now I decided to see what's the bracelet function, then I remembered the thing that made the beeping sound, which it's starting to make me growl slightly in annoyance, glaring at the beeping object I looked at his structure, it has a slender body which reminds me of a staff and on the tip is covered by a rectangular panel with a few digital lines, perhaps five or six lines? Whatever, the point is that the lines always go upwards, like a small cart going wildly on a roller coaster, only to end up again downwards, but quickly made his way to the top.

" _Electrocardiograph…?"_ I thought, staring at the object intuitively, then I'm defiantly inside a hospital… and I'm the patient here.

Now the question for the one million Yens… _Who_ took me here? And which hospital is? Not like I know them. But who knows, perhaps would be slightly familiar, to say the least… since Oka-san back then was a nurse… Perhaps is one of the ones she worked until the end. I could be wrong too.

 **[Ah good.]** A feminine voice inside my head whispered, with a soft sigh, I didn't flinch nor gasped at the newcomer since I knew who the owner of the angelic voice is. **[You are awake.]**

" _Reshiram."_ I greeted her mentally as I move my gaze upwards, staring at the roof blankly since I'm talking with her, it's better if I ignore the silent environment and concentrate more with the bipedal dragon.

 **[Yes.]** She answered softly. **[How do you feel?]** Reshiram asked me, as I do my best to paste Reshiram's form and shape on the roof.

"I'm… fine." I assured her breaking the mental contact as I bring a hand on my forehead slowly rubbing my temples. For an odd reason, my brain assaults me when I try to talk mentally…

 **[That is because you need a good rest.]** Reshiram explained, reading easily my thoughts. **[I don't know what happened. When you got knocked, but if I have to guess… you had a small chat with him.]**

"Even worse," I grunted, moving my hand away from my forehead, staring back at the roof, this time with a frown. "I had a vision or flashback… I guess."

 **[About what?]**

"This fucker past." I quickly answered with my frown deepening as I shift my eyes around the place, trying to find my swords, unfortunately nowhere to be seen.

 **[Don't worry about your weapons Keisuke, they are safe.]** Reshiram assured me, reading again my thoughts easily just like a child's book. **[Let's get back to the topic, what did you saw?]**

My frown deepened even more, not because Reshiram decided to push the topic forwards, but because of the flashback of The Exile… Why would he show me that? If I was him, I would show something that makes the manliest man tremble in fear like a lake filled with dead people? Corpses? Something dark, I don't know... But he decided to show me that he's defiantly not an omnipotent being, that he has a weakness like everyone in this world.

His ego. His _pride_.

"Messiah…" I whispered again, tasting the sweet word between my lips and letting it out freely… Who was that guy?

 **[Messiah?]** Reshiram repeated the same word; I could sense how she started to frown, thinking deep fully on that word of seven letters… but in the end, she failed. **[Sorry nothing.]**

"Really…?" I asked somewhat surprised, Reshiram as far as I know was during the events of this Heavenly…War…

When the God of the Bible died.

 **[Wait… did God… died?]** Reshiram slowly repeated, if she was shocked, then she's really damn good at hiding her emotions. **[He was the one who sealed me on a Sacred Gear, which I'm… Impressed per say.]** Reshiram continued I couldn't catch what she was saying, they were more of whispers, perhaps she's talking about herself or making her own theories? The cause of his death…? With a few and slow murmurs she grunted. **[What a turns of events…]**

"I'm surprised that you don't know him…" I finally said rolling my shoulder, getting back to the previous topic.

 **[Remember, I was inside a Sacred Gear, which threw me into a huge slumber.]** Reshiram pointed out. **[I have missed a lot of information of the past, which I feel, envy, to be honest.]** She admitted, which made me curl up an eyebrow. **[Ah, too much I missed… A pity.]**

" _Then we are not going to get anywhere."_ I thought with a mental sigh, since Reshiram doesn't know what happened after the Heavenly War, then she wouldn't lend me a hand here… I need someone else someone who _really_ knows about this subject just like the back of his/her palm…

…

Cain, Nero, Judas, Legion and Belial… the ones who dwell within.

Honestly, I don't know any of these guys, nor never heard of them… Except! Nero. He was an Emperor back then and the man who burned Rome… I think.

Yeah, of course, he is… He's the only one I knew back then all thanks to school… conveniently I was focused on the blackboard when the teacher was explaining about that specific subject, of how Rome was on fire for… five days, right?

Perhaps there's more about him, but that's all I remember.

Heh… Just like they say… "Nero fiddled while Rome burned."

Legion… Well, with all the data I've got from the flashback… Perhaps was his army? Messiah said that there were six thousands of… whatever they are inside the poor man. But I guess they died, since… you know they possessed a flock of pigs and jumped into the sea, drowning into the deepest part of the abyss.

Except for three.

I-I should stop. I will only make a lot of theories and get lost… and with this fucking headache… even worse…

"Reshiram…" I started, getting a small hum from her. "Hey, no offense… but I don't really want to talk more about this." I said in the softest way I could muster, I know she can read my thoughts… but I need to make sure that at least she understands.

Thankfully, my partner understood. **[I get it. I will not force you, but remember if you need to talk with someone, you can come up with me or even better, with your friends or your girlfriend.]**

Suddenly I brought a fist upwards started to cough at her last statement, my cheeks burning when _I_ remembered that heated night…

"A-Anyways!" I stammered slightly moving my fist away from my lips while gulping all the coughs that tried to break free and quickly as I could I tried to think of a new conversation. A new topic. "Say, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I blurted out, honestly, I didn't want to ask her that, but since I needed to find a good excuse-

 **[My past?]** Reshiram said, specifying my question.

I simply nodded twice, surprised that she's not teasing me, and she can read my thoughts with ease. Perhaps she's a merciful dragon? I hope so.

 **[Well… I don't see why not.]** Reshiram finally spoke, again (and probably) ignoring my thoughts. **[What would you like to know?]**

Sighing I aimed my gaze upwards, a frown expressing perfectly my thoughts. Curiosity.

What would you ask a primordial dragon? Someone who lived since the earth took a tridimensional shape? And let's not forget that Reshiram doesn't remember a thing. Does that involve her daily life back then? When was she free from a powerful object made by the hands of God? When could she fly freely with her feathery and blank wings without worrying about getting attacked?

…

I know. I have a good question.

"How old are you?" I said with a nod, satisfied with my question.

.

.

.

"Hey, Reshi-"

 **[Keisuke.]** Reshiram called out, her tone sounds… blank, no emotions, which made it cold enough to send chills on my spine- whole body. **[We are partners I don't want to do something dangerous… it seems that you are unknown about this topic, which surprises me].** Reshiram says… heh? I don't know where this is going… **[But here, let me give you an excellent hint. Never,** _ **never**_ **in your life ask the age of a woman. Scratch that,** _ **never**_ **think about that.]**

"But why-"

 **[Just don't.]** Reshiram crudely interrupted me, making me cringe at the way she increased her motherly tone. **[I'm surprised that back then, with your girlfriend. Didn't turn you into a walking Popsicle when you said about her age until that day, I didn't know if you were either a brave person or an utter moron.]**

"…Huh." That's all I said… honestly, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…

 **[Take it as a good advice.]** Reshiram quickly answered making me nod slowly finally, she softly harrumphed. **[Next question.]**

"Ermmm… Then tell me… about your past?" I said which it sounds like the same question I asked before… "Look, did you do something else other than fighting your rival?" I quickly corrected myself as I nodded, liking even better the way I formatted my new-

 **[…Oh.]** That's all I've got from the colorless dragon residing within me. After a few seconds, she again quietly harrumphed. **[Well, you are in fact right. I didn't merely fight against my brother-and for your information we only fought one time, during the Heavenly War to be more precise.]** She pointed out. **[But you are right; I had a life back then… Not a lot of friends honestly, I wasn't that type of dragon who loves socializing with other of my kind.]**

"But you still had friends?"

 **[Yes.]** Reshiram affirmed. **[I've got along with other dragons, but not enough to call them friends, except one… The only one I considered a good friend, is someone called Tiamat.]**

"Tiamat?" I repeated the name with a brow lifting itself up; I think I heard that name before. "What a weird ass name."

Surprisingly Reshiram didn't seem offended in fact she laughed gently. Did I say something funny? **[Ah, if she somehow hears you saying that… Never mind, I don't even want to know what she would do, perhaps I would have another partner.]**

I flinched at her statement. Whoa there, when Reshiram says something like that, I think she really means it.

Reshiram noticed my expression, so she stopped with her chortles and composed herself. **[Trust me, she can be a little… violent and have a cold attitude, but deep inside she has a kind and warm heart.]** Reshiram assured me. **[Hmmm… Honestly, I haven't heard of her for a long time… and I thought that you would see her…]**

"See her?" I repeated, now I have not only one but _two_ questions… "Is she a female?"

 **[Yes she is.]**

"And why she would see me?" I asked my second question with a small tilt of my head, looking at the pale white door which is in front and far away from my grasp; I was mentally drawing Reshiram presence inside the room, to make this talk more … normal to say the least.

 **[Well, maybe I used the wrong term… What I meant is to see** _ **me**_ **.]** Reshiram explained which I hummed in response, sensing my curiosity she continued. **[Remember when you went to the Familiar Forest?]** I merely nodded in response, letting the female dragon continue on her explanation. **[Well, the man who is in charge of that place said that she's available to become a Familiar.]**

"Ah!" I gasped softly, as I brought a hand to my temples, looking with slightly wide eyes at the silent door. "Wait! She's that… Karma Chaos Dragon thing?"

 **[Exactly.]** Reshiram affirmed, I could sense how she was wearing a ghostly smile, but quickly replaced by a wistful sigh. **[I thought that she would… somehow appear if she felt my essence.]**

"I see…" I whispered as I laid my head back to the pale pillow, with a frown I stared at the roof as I started to fumble with my brain, trying to make a proper question. "…So she's the only dragon you've met so far?"

Reshiram scoffed, somewhat offended at my words. **[Of course not, she was the only one I called a friend. I have met other dragons, ignoring Zekrom of course. I've met Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir… and another dragon…]**

I hummed curiously at her cessation, I couldn't hear her murmurs, it's like someone shut her down for eternity. Reshiram is not the type to stop on an explanation, not in that way anyways… that made me slightly nervous about my colorless partner.

Clasping my hands together twice in a row, I shifted my eyes to random places, trying to look from another thing to entertain me with; however I didn't end up my talk with Reshiram. "Is something wrong?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

I couldn't look at Reshiram sapphire eyes, but I _could_ sense them. The way they expanded and the small draconic snarl told me that this short chat would be like playing with fire. **[Sorry, I've got lost in my thoughts.]** Reshiram apologized her tone didn't change, which I merely shrug it off. **[This…This dragon is by far more different than the other ones I ever met. He's an Evil Dragon.]**

"Evil Dragon…?" I grumbled, I don't need an explanation on that one. After all, the name says it all.

 **[Yes, his name is Nidhöggr.]** Reshiram says with a growl, not trying to disguise her emotions from me.

"It seems that you don't like him," I said the obvious thing in the world.

 **[Defiantly. He's a bastard.]** Reshiram responded dryly which it was kind of… unexpected of her, Reshiram doesn't look like the type to insult someone else. **[Trust me; I'm being too kind by just calling him a Bastard.]**

"May I know why you have a hatred towards him?"

Getting a small grunt she spoke. **[He's a greedy bastard. Eating everything that is in his sight…** _ **Everything**_ **.]** Reshiram answered, taking a small pause to breathe. **[I fought him and ended his life… he made a vow to hunt me down.]**

"Really now?"

 **[Really… he's probably my second enemy, Zekrom taking the lead.]**

"But you killed him, didn't you?" I said with a small yawn, jeez I want to take another rest.

 **[Funnily, he's so greedy that he's capable of reviving himself.]** Reshiram pointed out. **[Every time he's back to the world, he tries to finish me off only to fail miserably.]**

So he can laugh at death face, huh? Well, he's problematic and featherbrained…

"You think he would go after me?" I asked slightly nervous, I don't want to an evil dragon under my toes. Not yet, heck who knows if he's more powerful than Kokabiel.

 **[Yes he may.]** Was Reshiram response, making me click my tongue. It seems I have a new pair of eyes glaring at me. **[That is why… I've got quite worried a few minutes ago. If he wishes he would go to your school with our without humans present. The more the merrier for him.]**

"Is he still alive?"

 **[I don't know.]** Reshiram answered somewhat sadly, unknown of her enemy status. **[I fought him several hundred years ago. He could be alive and plan something… or eat something. Or perhaps he's dead…. But you know… Self-resurrection.]** Another sigh escaped from her throat. **[I'm slightly worried… he knows about my friendship with Tiamat, and he even threatened me by slaying her in front of me, which in response I burned him alive.]** I sensed how Reshiram tenderly shook her head. **[I wish I could help her...]**

"I'll be honest with you." I started, not getting a response from her I took the chance to talk. "I may not know this Evil dragon and Tiamat. But I think you are giving her small credit…"

 **[…]** She didn't say a word, letting my words sink into her brain.

Taking this small opportunity I continued. "I'm not saying that you are not allowed to be worried about her condition. But perhaps you are thinking a lot about this topic? If I remember that idiot from the Familiar forest said that his power can be matched to one of the Maous. Which one? The hell I know, but that means she's strong as hell and enough to fight him on and show him his place."

Like I said a few seconds ago, I don't know a thing about this Tiamat. Reshiram is the only one here, perhaps knowing her as the palm of her hand… but Tiamat… with a title like that either she really has a _horrendous_ luck, or she brings pain and misery to the enemy… If I didn't forget the idiot from the forest also stated that she was in a small group called Dragon Kings…? Don't know honestly.

 **[You are right.]** Reshiram said with a small laugh… it sounds somewhat sad but nonetheless, it was a pleased laugh. **[I'm thinking too much about this. I should trust more in her power as a dragon. Sorry for acting that way.]**

I smiled slightly waving off her apology. "It's fine, really… you were just worried you shouldn't-"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Eh? Is someone knocking the door? And with such enthusiasm too.

 **[Yes. Someone is.]** Reshiram says, her tone sounds somewhat amused. **[It seems that our talk ends here. Take care.]**

"Same."

I was about to allow entrance to my visitor but then I heard the same familiar voice. **[Ah, Keisuke.]**

"Yeah?"

 **[… Remember when I said that I only had one friend?]**

"Yeah, Tiamat isn't it?" I said with a small yawn, yet curious expression as I ignored the door getting punched mercilessly, can the visitor hear that I'm speaking?!

 **[Well, I lied.]** Reshiram admitted, in response my left brow slowly lift up. **[I have another one.]** I could feel how her smile widened slightly. **[You.]**

…

"Well, that was corny." I joked slightly with a small smile making its way on my face.

 **[I'll admit it that was ten times better inside my head.]** Reshiram spoke, her amused tone and smile still present. **[But still, zero regrets. Goodbye and good luck.]**

"Good luck?" I repeated with a brow lifted upwards. "What are you-"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I groaned when I heard again the fist smacking the poor door, before I spoke I made sure that Reshiram wasn't going to say another thing with a nod I turned lazily at the door and then I spoke. "Who is it?"

I could hear small giggles coming behind the door getting followed by a silent yet adorable 'shhh…' "Take a guess~!"

"Serafall."

"Ack!" I heard a squeak followed by someone tripping directly to the floor… After a few seconds I hear small and childish grumbles behind the door as the person lifted himself up, and perhaps cleaning her attire in the process. "No! It's not the adorable and amazing Serafall you dummy!"

Really now? The hell is she trying to- Oh no way… Is she really trying to make me say… that?

"To know who is behind the door you need to say it!" Defiantly _not_ Serafall murmured behind the door, it was more of a whisper, making sure no one hears our "secret" conversation.

I groaned while massaging my temples… Yes, she's defiantly making me do this… Oh, dear Maou. Not this…

To make it worse, the woman behind the door started to stomp the floor like an immature child who wants his favorite toy. "Say it! Say it! Say it! Saaaaayyy it!"

"Alright Alright!" I snapped at her, as she stopped repeating the same two words. I swear… I can feel how she smashed her ear on the door… waiting for me to say the "summoning chant."

Dear Maou. I can't believe I'm doing this…

Sighing and followed by a grunt, I licked my dry lips and with a deadpan expression I started. "Is she swift as the _coursing_ river Styx…?"

"Yes! Yes, she is!"

"Does she have the force of the _great_ Typhon?"

"Of course, she has~!"

"Does she have the strength of a _raging_ dragon…?"

"Yup! Defiantly~!"

"…Is she _mysterious_ as the dark side of the Underworld…?"

"Yeppers~!"

"And her name is…?"

 **THUD!**

And with a swift kick the door abruptly opened throwing all the peaceful silence to the nearest window, all of that getting replaced by a petite yet mature figure.

"And her name is Serafall Leviathaaaan~!" She finished with a wink and her famous magical pose.

…

"Why are you doing this to me?" I groaned with a facepalm. Everything was so damn calm…

"Ack!" With a hurtful expression, she took a step backward and dramatically she moved her hand where her heart is supposed to be. "W-What are you talking about?! W-We talked about this…! Remember?!"

"Yeah I do..." Before I continued with my rambling I moved my hand away from my face and look directly at her violet eyes. "What I want to know is how you forced me on doing this?"

Wiping out her wounded expression, she pouted and shifted her hands between her hips looking at me what is suppose to be infuriated… but it was more adorable. "Hmph! Even wounded on the bed you have the same attitude!" She magically teleported to my side, leaving a trace of dust on her way and with one of her slender arms, she starts poking my right cheek. "Bad! Bad! Baaad Queen!"

Catching her finger swiftly with only two fingers, I slowly moved my orange eyes from the opened door, (which shows the corridor of the hospital.) and looked at Serafall mauve eyes. "Stop that, it's annoying," I started keeping an amused tone.

Catching the tone of my voice she smiled and yanked softly her finger away, but the smile faded slightly as she grabbed a white chair from the corner of the room and took a seat beside me, her hand landing on top of mine giving me a soft squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

I think I know where this is going.

With a small suspire, I looked away from her soft eyes and moved my attention back to the pallid roof, my head softly getting deeper on the pillow. "I'll live." I quietly said as I felt her grasp tightened slightly.

She didn't felt convinced, not even in the slightest I didn't need to see it I could literally feel her scowl digging a hole on my head waiting for me to give her a proper response.

However, I didn't. I simply aimed my gaze at different places, no one of us spoke. The only sound that made this atmosphere less awkward was the beeping sound of the machine, checking my pulses perfectly.

...

Alright, this is getting annoying.

Growling slightly and without looking at the Maou I nearly begged. "Can you please turn that thing off...?" I pointed to the machine with the murderous sounds.

Pinching the tip of my nose and closing my eyes I tried to ignore the high-pitched sounds. However it was impossible, thankfully I heard a small sigh coming from my visitor as she stands up from her seat and makes her way at the deadly machine, either pressing buttons or moving small levers she finally shuts down the device.

I heard again someone taking a seat by my side, however, Serafall still didn't say a word, again moving on with the awkward atmosphere.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the Maou gently shook her head, the tips of her ponytails faintly caressing my right cheek. "Quetzalcoatl is safe," Serafall spoke up, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Wounds?" I asked I didn't need to make easier my question she's smart enough to decrypt it.

"Well, he has a gash on his eye," Serafall explained, getting my full attention, my gaze directly at her, she wasn't looking at me, though, she was staring at her hands that are resting on top of her thighs I didn't felt when her hand left mine. "But he's fine, don't worry."

"I see…" I trailed off as I softly cracked my neck, with a satisfied sigh I asked. "And my swords?"

"Sekyriuutei took one of them." The raven haired Maou answered, her eyes still aiming at her milky hands. "Meanwhile, an exorcist has one of them."

In other words, Issei is taking care of Muramasa and Irina has the sword that I lend long as Issei doesn't unsheathe the sword, then everything will be fine… I guess.

Finally, I asked my last question. "And Kokabiel?" When I mentioned his name, I swear I could remember his stupid laugh, enough to make me click my tongue and curse under my breath. Annoying bastard.

"He's alive," Serafall responded, with me taking the news slightly angry. "That doesn't mean he escaped, though, Quetzalcoatl and Sekyriuutei made some damage at him, leaving him only with three limbs."

I wince at her words, trying to at least imagine the scene between Kokabiel, Issei, and Quetz which limb, though? Arm or leg?

Not going to lie, I would enjoy looking how _painfully_ the mutilation of Kokabiel was, that bastard didn't even deserve to be alive. But perhaps would bring the other Fallen Angels attention, and they would not defiantly sit there with arms crossed.

"Say…" I started rubbing one eye and holding back a yawn, this pillow is damn comfy. "Why am I here? No- better question, am I in the human world?"

Serafall looks up, a small smile curled on her lips, all her childish attitude drained in a matter of seconds why, though? "You are in the Underworld, Keisuke." Serafall began. "Sitri Clan is known for their great medicine and hospitals," Serafall explained with a small wave of her hand.

"Huh…" I hummed with a frown twitching. "But why? It's not like I was dead or… losing blood a large amount of blood." I stated, pointing with my eyes the whole room.

"You know that Devils have the risk to end up in a coma?" Serafall blurted out, making me cock my head slightly backward, slowly yet comfortably sinking on the pillow block. "The risk could increase when the Devil receives a major damage on the head, or to be more specific their brain…" Serafall trailed off her gaze downwards, with a small yet cute frown, she continued. "For a Devil to be unconscious for too long is a huge risk, even getting sick is lethal, by a simple cold, you could die."

"Really now?"

With a small nod and hum, she precedes her charming eyes shadowed by her pitch black hair. "We have the lowest defenses in the world; just like Humans the three Factions also has White blood cells, Angels are probably the least creatures to get sick, after all, they have ten thousand White cells per microliter and God's blessing that heals their wounds, Fallen Angels, they lose their blessing by acting sinfully, but they still have the white cells… the average, seven thousand." She sighed and shook her head, looking at me with her puppy violet eyes. "We, Devils are the unfortunate ones, we merely have three thousand… luckily you'll reach perhaps like… three thousand five hundred or even the lowest that a human could have, four hundred."

Damn… Getting a sickness would be really dangerous then. Heck, shouldn't be dead then? I mean, I'm not a scientist or a doctor but as far as I know White blood Cells are the ones fighting our diseases.

"Thankfully, we found a way to heal wounds and sickness by sleeping naked with a partner to make the skin contact healing work. Unfortunately, it's not the greatest one we had, the process is rather slow and it may only heal you the half of your injuries or illness."

"Wouldn't that be somewhat… dangerous?" I slowly asked, scratching my cheek thoughtfully.

"Only it's dangerous when the disease is really contagious, that's the reason why my Clan decided to build up hospitals in our territory," Serafall spoke professionally, gaze downcast. "Another method would be by drinking Phoenix Tears."

"…Oh." That's all I could say, Serafall is really smart without a single doubt, when I've got reincarnated by her, I wasn't sure of her intelligence, I mean how are you going to react when you see someone acting so… so… childish? But when I knew a little bit of the Underworld and her rank as a Maou I knew that she's carrying the beauty, intelligence and strength of a Maou.

…But I didn't even know that she would know how the body works; it's something… odd you know? For a Maou to know something like this, maybe it's because of her Clan? Since they have hospitals installed on the Underworld, or perhaps she has free time and decides to study more about the…this? I don't even know how it's called. Biology?

...

Should I tell her? Does she _know_ about it? About God's death?

No... I think she defiantly knows... but I will stay quiet, for now.

" **Keisuke…"** A familiar voice murmured mixed with nervousness and sadness, before I could respond back I felt a soft grip on my shoulder followed by a warm squeeze she asks. "How… How did you get knocked out?"

I knew it; I knew that damn question would come out sooner or later.

I sighed rolling my other shoulder (the other one still being held by my master.) and shifted my gaze to the left.

I cringed mentally at the sight, those purple eyes looking at me with betrayal, that quivering lip, and the childish features are making the chit-chat even worse.

It makes me feel like if I just… I just took a good shit on top of a kid's birthday cake.

…

Well, that's really a weird way to describe it.

Hushing my stupid's thoughts I let out a mental sigh before looking back at the Devil King or Queen? Whatever, the same thing only difference is the gender. "Serafall." I started, obviously not getting a response from her, letting me continue, however, I sighed and slowly shook my head. "I… _We_ both know who punched me, and it wasn't a Fallen Angel…" Trailing off, I grabbed the cables or whatever they are connected to my wrist yanking them off, and wincing slightly in pain. Perhaps I should have done it in a gentle way.

Clenching tightly the corners of the medical bed, and slowly lift me up, enough to move in the left corner of the bed, where Serafall is sitting on her chair.

She didn't stop me, after all, I only got punched in the nose and that's it.

Sitting and shifting my sitting position I nodded, and looked up at her eyes, looking at me cautiously. "It was Issei, but he's cool I asked him to do that…"

"But why you asked something like that then?" Serafall said taking the opportunity to speak. "Keisuke, I know you very well and you are not the type of guys who likes to get punched in the face, you should be cursing his name or planning your "little schemes." for revenge," Serafall stated with a faint smile, really difficult to see at a simple glance.

I sighed brushing my forehead with all my fingers eyes cast downwards, elbow resting on top of my thigh. "I think you know why."

Then silence, my master didn't move her hand away from my shoulder, but the atmosphere got serious when I croaked those words, enough to send me chills on my spine every time she squeezed my shoulder. There's no reason for me to lie, she would find out. I know it, she knows it.

Finally, she moved her hand away, making me wince slightly heartbroken at her move. Here comes the scolding. "Keisuke," Serafall called out, I waited for her to continue.

…

"Keisuke…" Again she called out my name, this time, softer. But why? "Look at me, please." She continued in a motherly tone, gulping I lifted my chin up ready to look at the evil eye of my master, however, she was looking at me with a smile, a sad smile but nonetheless a smile. "I'm… I'm not angry but I'm not happy… I'm worried." She whispered, her arms stretched forwards, her hands ending up on top of mines. "Just think about it… what would happen if he somehow succeeds in using your body? You think he would help you out? Perhaps he would join in Kokabiel side… What if he went for your friends?"

I scowled looking down at her hands, letting her words dig a hole on my brain. Back then I was tensed, afraid of dying. I let my emotions decide for me. I just put on risk, my friends.

I am a Queen, a Queen of a _Maou_. Like Rias and Sona, my mission was to make sure that everything is fine on Kuoh, either I like it or not, in that case, I was also carrying on my shoulders the faith of my allies. Just like the two heiresses, the difference is that I wasn't ready. I am an inexperienced Queen; surprisingly Rias was _really_ calm during that day either that or she's good hiding her true emotions.

I envy that. I fucking _envy_ that.

"I understand." I finally spoke in a monotone voice, lowering my head in a bowing manner. "I acted like an idiot. I'm sorry…" I apologized for my actions, twisting my hands so her hands ended up on top of my palms, I softly grasped then around my tanned hands, getting them completely covered by my fingers rubbing them with my thumbs.

At first, I didn't hear her voice, that doesn't mean that the atmosphere is silent; I could hear the air conditioner coming from the corner, ventilating the whole room.

"You doodie head."

Eh?

I blinked twice at her words looking up to see her delighted expression and blessing me with one of her toxics smiles, her head tilted cutely to the side with her ponytail hanging to the side.

"Doodie head?" I repeated with a brow curled up.

"Um-hum!" Serafall hummed happily, her smile expanding slightly. "From now on, you are my Doodie head!" Serafall declared, her childlike demeanor slowly rising up.

"Wait, hold on a second." I stop her with a frown. "Are you not angry with me? Are you not going to scold me? Yell at me? Pu-!"

"Husshhhhh~!" Serafall hush me, placing a finger on the middle of my lips with her smile on view she spoke. "This is my fault too." The Maou admitted, finally moving her delicate finger. "If I had told you the risks and filled you with information, perhaps it would be different…" she continues, recognizing her errors. "I wasn't acting as your King, the King who should have fed you with information… I was performing the role of a Maou, hiding your valuable data… because of orders." She sighs softly reaching for my hands and interlocking our fingers and with a gentle squeeze she concluded. "I'm also sorry… trust me, there's a lot of things that I want to say… but orders are orders…"

Looking away from her cute frown, I glance down at our interlocked hands, a faint smile playing on my lips. I should be pissed. Why? Don't know, I'll admit… I have horrible temperament issues. But with her, it's impossible to be enraged.

With a chuckle, I look up at her with a small smirk. "You doodie head." I joked with my smirk turning into an amused small smile.

Serafall simply giggled at the horrible comeback and without asking for my permission she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer and giving me a somewhat tight hug which I slowly returned the embrace by encircling my arms around her waist.

"Say, am I the only one who visit you?" Serafall asks looking up at me, with her chin softly pressed on my chest and her head tilted cutely to the side.

" _Reshiram?"_ I asked mentally with a small tilt, expecting an answer from her, eyeing the opened door.

 **[No one made it here. She's the only one.]** Reshiram answered quickly which I simply nodded in gratitude. However, she wasn't done. **[But I felt a strong presence; however the aura quickly faded away.]**

" _Alright, thanks, Reshiram."_ I thanked the White Dragon, who merely hums in response.

Turning back at Serafall I answered. "No, no one made it here, only you."

That's when she puffed her cheeks. "What?!" Serafall exclaimed making me jumped on my seat slightly, still not breaking from my master hug. "Are you sure?!"

"Uh… Yeah...?" I answered nervously, hoping not to piss her off. Is she pissed because Issei and the others didn't come to visit me? Because… honestly, I don't care.

Yeah sure, it would be really kind from their part to stop by and say hi… But they have important things to do; one of them involves the school, and maybe _just_ maybe discussing Kokabiel mischievous plans.

With her cheeks puffing a little more she starts to murmur under her breath, making it impossible for my ears to hear her childish curses.

With a sigh I said. "Serafall… Look, it's fine if my friends didn't come to stop by, I mean they also-"

"No, you dummy!" Serafall interrupted me, making my right eyebrow twitch at the insult. "I wasn't talking about Sona-chan and the others!"

Eh?

I shook my head and look down at my master who is now sitting on top of my thighs. "What are you talking about?"

"…" She did not say a word, but she quickly looks up to me and sends a peck to my lips, which I cocked my head backward in surprise.

Looking at her small grin she says. "I have a new surprise for you!" Serafall stated, tightening the hug with a gentle squeeze. "You will love it~!"

"Really?" I asked, scratching my cheek dumbfounded trying to take a guess.

Serafall merely nods rapidly, slamming her forehead into my chest, making me cough a little. "One hundred and twenty percent sure~!" Serafall assures me, her voice muffled I could perfectly feel her warm breath hitting my chest.

I would really ask what the surprise is but I defiantly know what would be her words.

" _It's a surprise, you dummy!"_

…Yeah defiantly those exact words. Should I try?

"May I know what the surprise is?" I asked with a deadpan expression.

"It's a surprise, you dummy!" Serafall scolded me, without moving her face from my chest the Maou flicked me on the forehead.

Yep, I knew it.

"When I'm going to leave this place?" I inquired, honestly, I don't want to be here at least… three days.

The Maou pondered on the question and after a few seconds, she spoke. "Today~!" Serafall announced happily which I raised a brow in surprise."I just need to talk with the doctors and sign some papers and you are free to go!"

I pleased sigh escapes from my mouth as I received the new joyfully, don't take me wrong the beds are comfy and the smell of medicine makes me calm a little, but to stay in bed for a long time? No thanks.

I look back at my master, who surprisingly is looking back at me with a small smile on her lips her cheeks dusted with pink.

Ignoring her expression I spoke. "Well, I will wait here, good-!" Before I could finish up my sentence a warm pair of lips smashed onto my own, leaving me on mid-sentence.

With wide eyes, I just watch how her face was centimeters closer to mine her eyes shut and with two pairs of arms surrounding my neck.

It took me seconds to react as I swiftly return the kiss, tasting her addictive scent of strawberries I started to lose myself in her mouth. Feeling our tongues fighting for dominance I eventually win as she allows me to explore her mouth sending electrifying jolts of pleasure through my skin.

Slowly lifting my hands upwards they ended up on her slender arms grabbing them tightly making sure the ebony beauty doesn't accidentally falls and breaks the kiss. Unfortunately, Serafall didn't approve my methods as she passively moves my arms away, driving them back to their previous spot, but this time ending up inside her outfit letting me caress her smooth waist with my hands.

Finally, we broke from our French kiss hesitantly with our faces slightly away; we open our eyes in unison however her eyes ended up only half open, her mouth slightly agape and the tip of her tongue ending up on the corner of her lips as she breathed in and out.

Calmly she licks her lips, smiling at me seductively. "I missed that." Serafall breathed out her warm pants hitting me right in my face sending chills down to my spine.

Without looking away from her mature eyes I nodded dumbly, feeling how her bosoms rubbed against my chest, every time she breathed.

With her smile widening, she cups my cheek and with a few pecks she moves away from my thighs, leaving me here dumbfounded with my gaze directly at her retracting form.

Damn… this woman.

Ending up on the door (which was all this time open by the way) she looks over her shoulder, with a hand resting on the flat side of the door.

She smiles warmly at me and spoke. "Glad you are okay." With nothing else to say she gently closed the door, leaving me alone in this boring room.

"Huh…" I hummed, slowly lifting my arm up and taking all the saliva that was below my lip I don't know if it was either mine or Serafall, we had a make out session a few seconds ago, I wouldn't be surprised if it was hers.

…

It's good to be back.

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

"Ridiculous!" Buchou shouted angrily, making all the people inside the room jerked up in surprise or curl up an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, all the ORC Club was sitting on the couches except Akeno-san who is somewhere else, making some tea.

But the members of the ORC are not the only ones, though. Irina and Xenovia are also here sitting on the other couches, looking at Buchou curiously. Reason why they stayed? Don't know honestly, perhaps when Buchou cools down a little, they are going to talk about business.

Right. Explanations.

Since the incident of the Excalibur's and the fight against Kokabiel ended a few days ago with us _thankfully_ getting the upper hand, the leaders of the three Factions immediately decided to organize a meeting to talk about the future which is, of course, understandable, the meeting is also going to be in this town and we are defiantly involved into the meeting after all we are the ones who fought against the shitty fallen angel, we just need to wait for someone to fill us with some information… I hope so.

Ah yes. Buchou is angry because… well.

"I understand there is going to be a meeting between the three leaders of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels in this town!" Buchou started with a dark red aura surrounding her voluptuous body, which sends chills on my spine since I'm the one closest to her, (and by closer I mean _sitting_ on her lap) I would be the one getting all the demonic energy. "…But to think the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude _my_ territory and interfere without business…!" Buchou said through clenched teeth as she trembled with rage in her tone.

As you can see, the Governor was somewhat quick on the meeting part, being the first one to make his way to the town without Buchou permission. Well, he would be the second one, who knows if the Maou Beelzebub who helped us before is still around the place.

Conveniently, this Governor of Fallen Angels made a small contract with me, summoning me to make him a favor… but he was cool! Honestly, it was more like if I summoned him! But when he told me the truth of him being the leader of the Fallen Angels I summoned my Boosted Gear, to look somewhat intimidating… but it seems it fascinated him, telling me shit tons of things about Boosted Gear… in other words; I think he's a Sacred Gear Freak.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute and precious Ise…!" Buchou continued wrapping her milky arms around my waist pulling me closer to her voluptuous body.

I could feel my cheeks heat up a little bit, feeling the softness of her oppai pressed directly on my back… "The price is death!" Buchou declared with a determinate nod, making the ORC club sweatdrop.

I heard a hum coming to my side, looking to where the sound came from and spotting the familiar Kung Fu fighter sitting with her arms under her oppai and her leg on top of the other one, eyeing the two Exorcists cautiously, however, she spoke. "…I heard some things about the Leader of Grigori, one of them is him being a fanatic of Sacred Gears…" Xuelan trailed off, with a hand on her chin.

Xenovia nodded at her words. "And you are right, Azazel adores making investigations of Sacred Gears, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a few artificial Sacred Gears…"

"Artificials Sacred Gears…?" I repeated poking my chin and getting the attention of the Bluenette.

"Yes, they are the same thing only difference is that the Original Sacred Gears are more powerful compared to the fake ones," Xenovia explained taking a small sip of the tea, smiling slightly at the taste.

Buchou hummed angrily tightening her hug around me. "Maybe that's why he wants my cute Issei! He made contact with us because my cute Pawn is the possessor of the Boosted Gear…" Buchou trailed off resting her head on my shoulder, the smell of her crimson hair reaching my nostrils. "It's going to be alright Ise, I will protect you," Buchou assured me, her warm breath hitting my lobe.

"Yeah…" Xuelan trailed off with a sweat drop, I understand why that expression Buchou I think is over thinking things and even worse… I don't think we can defeat the Governor, we struggled against a Cadre! Who knows if he was the right hand of Azazel, but defiantly Azazel is more powerful than Kokabiel.

"Say… Didn't he also asked for Keisuke Sacred Gear as well?" Irina asked scratching the top of her head, with a tilt of her head.

Buchou blinked twice. "Oh yes, he did," Buchou said with a wave of her hand. "But he's fine…" Buchou trailed off, slowly a scowl forming on her beautiful face. "However… when he comes here, I want an _explanation_ of him getting knocked." Buchou whispered under her breath, getting nods from everyone.

Nothing happened when he got knocked out. I don't know if it was because he was tensed or nervous on the situation… but to think he would allow me to punch him. That's defiantly something that Keisuke would _never_ ask me to do…

With a soft sigh, Buchou rubbed her temples. "Too many things…" Buchou trailed off with another tired sigh, surprisingly Akeno made it back to the main room with some tea and giving it to Buchou which merely nodded in appreciation. "I can't still believe that Azazel made it inside my territory without me noticing… the worst part is that we can come in contact with him…" Buchou moved a hand under her chin, making a cute thinking expression, she began to ponder where Azazel would be located right now, I don't think he would be in the same house I made contact with him…

" **Azazel has been always like that, Rias."**

What-!

My eyes widened at the new voice that resonated in the room. The ground glowed in a bright white color as out stepped out a crimson haired man wearing a business suit and with a pleasant smile, behind him was a beautiful silver-haired woman wearing a maid outfit.

This man… Is Buchou's sister! Sirzechs Lucifer and her wife Grayfia!

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Xuelan quickly went down to their knees showing respect to the Maou while the two Exorcists and Asia stood there… standing up and looking at the newcomers with wide eyes.

 **THUD!**

"Ack!" I winced as Buchou quickly stood up promoting me to fall from her knees with my head hitting the floor. The hell?!

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" Buchou exclaimed with a hint of surprise in her voice.

His brother merely smiled at her reaction. "Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do another prank like last time. The Governor would come earlier than the planned date." His smiled vanished when he saw everyone on their knees making him chuckle. "Please relax; I came here for private business today," Sirzechs-sama said as everyone obeyed and stood up.

I could sense how Irina and Xenovia tensed up when his gaze landed on top of them… however, he merely looked away.

With the same shocked expression, Buchou asked. "Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

"Huh? What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I'm also thinking to participate in the classroom visits. By all means, I want to see my little sister working harder in her studies from up close." Sirzechs-sama explained with a refreshing smile.

Buchou meanwhile paled at the news, her eyes widening as her body began to tremble. She turned her gaze at Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia! You told him! Didn't you?!"

Grayfia nodded. "The report from the school comes to me and naturally I am the Queen of Sirzechs-sama and therefore I will nature to report it to my master," Grayfia-san replied professionally.

"Even if my Maous duties are hard and even if I have to take a day off from my work, I want to participate in my little sister class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well."

Buchou paled even more at the news. "Y-You don't have to do that! Geez, a Maou shouldn't leave his job to treat a Devil in a special way!"

"Ah, but this is my job as well, Rias," Sirzechs-sama stated making her blink. "The meeting is going to be here, after all."

"Really? Here?" I asked, interrupting their discussion.

"Yes. It seems this school is somehow having fate tied in it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal user, Maou Serafall Leviathan little sister , the Queen of The Maou Serafall also known as the White Hero of Truth, the Feathered Serpent Quetzalcoatl, Kokabiel, Hakuryuukou and if I'm not mistaken the Black Hero of Ideals attacked this place too." He took a small pause. "This is a phenomenon you can't-"

"What about the Maou Beelzebub?" Xuelan interrupted him, making him wince slightly, however he quickly hides his cringe with a thin expression.

Blinking at her words he sends her a smile. "Ah yes, of course, Ajuka Beelzebub also joined in the firefight." The crimson Maou laughed a little before continuing. "As I was saying, this is a phenomenon you can't label coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in; it's like a wave motion. I think the people who are accelerating this motion are Issei-kun the Sekyriuutei, Keisuke the White Hero and Quetzalcoatl the Feathered Serpent ."

When he finished he glanced at me, with his usual bishounen smiles, meanwhile, I scratched my cheek nervously at the praise.

Wait. Did he say Quetz?

Xuelan hummed. "Quetzalcoatl? Why him?" She asked crossing her arms above her oppais, a brow slowly rising up.

"Ah yes, if I'm not wrong I heard that Quetzalcoatl… did some damage to his arm…" Sirzechs-sama trailed off with a nervous laugh. "And with the help of Sekyriuutei, landing the final blow." He took a pause. "But I wouldn't be surprised if Keisuke-kun is also involved, after all, he made a great fight against Riser Queen." Sirzechs finished making Xuelan flinch at the name of his previous master.

Finally, he turned at the two exorcists. "Ah yes, you two are going to stay here, isn't it?" Sirzechs-sama said kindly.

Irina was the first one to speak. "Yes, we have been ordered to make sure that everything stays at bay."

"Ah good." Sirzechs-sama nodded at her words with a smile. "I hope you two have somewhere to stay…" He trailed off rubbing his chin.

Irina, however, spoke again. "E-Excuse me but, do you know something about the Queen of Leviathan?" Irina asked raising her arm, like in school.

"Ah yes. He's here." Sirzechs-sama spoke making our eyes widen before someone could say something he continued. "He's in the Student Council Room. I would be thankful if someone could tell him everything about this talk."

"I will," I said with a nod getting a thankful smile from the Maou.

"Good, good," Sirzechs-sama whispered before looking at everyone else. "Ah yes, one last thing. I want to speak about… Keisuke sudden move."

That's when Buchou, Xuelan, Irina and I perked up with frowns on our faces.

"Why he did such stupid thing?" Buchou asked crossing her arms, demanding for a good answer.

SIrzechs-sama chuckled at her attitude. "Relax sister; Keisuke was nervous during that day. Can you imagine how would he feel when he fought against his rival and against someone whose names has been recorded in the bible?"

Xenovia intervene. "We also fought Kokabiel, there's no difference, I'll admit I was really nervous during that fight and I can assure you that everyone in this room was as well afraid, but nonetheless we still fought him."

"Back then, Keisuke wasn't even welcomed in the Supernatural World but when he got killed and was revived as a _Queen_ of a Maou then he knew that his life is going to be by far more different…" Sirzechs-sama looks at her sister. "You and Sona have been trained both mentally and physically during your whole childhood, meanwhile, Keisuke didn't, but still he was a Queen of a Maou he was also charged to take care of the town, the people and the school… You have killed Stray Devils back then; he just watched how you killed one."

"He killed a Fallen Angel back then." Buchou shot back her scowl deepening. "He also beat Riser Queen back then."

Sirzechs-sama nodded his head, accepting those answers. "Yes he did, but these two are by far more different than a Fallen Angel recorded in the Bible and his rival, they have different qualities and strength compared to his previous enemies."

Buchou frown slowly softened. "Maybe… You are right." Buchou whispered with a shook of her head. "But still… I need to-"

"Leave it like that, Rias," Sirzechs-sama ordered. "If you ask him you are going to make it even worse," Sirzechs-sama stated, getting a slow nod from her sister.

"Uh…" I trailed off, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I'll… I'll go see Keisuke!" I awkwardly say walking past the Maou and going for the door.

However, a hand stopped me, grabbing tightly my wrist, looking behind I spotted blue-green eyes looking at me deeply.

"I'll return to the house," Xuelan declares, making me nod at her statement. "And it seems that the exorcists are going to your house too… I'll make sure they don't do something drastic. For the sake of your family, of course."

I smiled at her response. "I thank you for that, but I know Irina for so long, she wouldn't even think of harming Oka-san and Otou-san…" I trailed off.

"Just in case," Xuelan said taking her hand away from my wrist. "For now find Keisuke… and make sure he's fine." Xuelan added, gaze downcast worried for the Marimo.

I clicked my tongue not for envy, but for Keisuke idiocy. Che, rule number one of making a harem! Never make your girls worried! Shitty Marimo you fool! He should leave this to the professionals.

"I will," I said looking away and opening the door, staring behind my shoulder I say. "Also, take Asia-chan with you, make sure she's not alone."

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

Sighing, I ended up behind the door of the Student Council Room; it took me minutes to make my way over here while Keisuke would take what? Five days?

Anyways…! It seems Sirzechs-sama finally left the ORC room since I could no longer feel his powerful demonic aura… flowing around the school.

I have a lot of things to do… First, tell Keisuke about the family thing… Our parents coming to stop by…

Second… About Sirzechs-sama talk, I need to refresh him with this information…

And the most important thing. The pool, we are going to clean it _and_ use it! Heck yeah! I can't wait for Buchou and Akeno-san on their swimsuits! Or Asia-chan and Koneko-chan they are going to look absolutely adorable!

This idiot better not screw things up!

Sighing I shook my head and knocked the door twice, I could hear murmurs and a grunt, defiantly Keisuke.

" **Come in."** A feminine voice says which belongs to Sitri-san.

Nodding twice, I slowly open the door as I took a few glances around the room this is my first time inside the Student Council Room since I didn't get in problems and my grades are fine. I can't speak for Keisuke, since I don't know and not even care to ask for his grades.

Sitting on a chair and her hands atop the table is Sona Sitri, the rival of my master, who looks rather surprised at my sudden appearance.

Standing in front of the table with his arms crossed over his chest with his orange eyes looking at me carefully was Keisuke, who like always is wearing a frown. They were the only ones inside the room, Saji, and the others probably are in their respective houses.

Nodding I made my way inside the room, getting followed by a pair of calm violet eyes and piercing orange eyes, there wasn't a sound coming from the three of us, only my footsteps broke the awkward silence but only for a few seconds.

Finally, I stood beside the Marimo, still feeling his red-yellow eyes digging a hole behind my head.

.

.

.

"Hi."

That made the tension decrease by _a lot_ forcing Sitri-san slowly raise an elegant eyebrow at my words, with Keisuke rolling his eyes.

"You ruined our conversation by coming here and say… Hi?" Keisuke slowly asks with a scowl.

"Uh… No really." I answered rubbing the back of my neck with Keisuke moving his glare away from me, but he was still looking me through the corner of his eyes. "I'm here to tell you a lot of things." I quickly added.

"..." Keisuke didn't say a word, eyeing me warily after a few seconds he sighs and shakes his head, looking back at Sitri-san. "Get on the line then, Sona wants something," Keisuke stated with a small grunt at the end.

I shrugged my shoulders, I can wait.

Coughing on her fist, Sona spoke. "As I was saying… I need a favor from you, Keisuke." Sitri-san says making both Keisuke and me eyebrows rise up. Does she want a favor? From this idiot?

Well, she's really in a rush.

"What is it…?" Keisuke asks anxiously waiting for Sitri-san favor.

"First of all, I need to tell you about the family meeting is coming to our school soon," Sitri-san explained, making Keisuke look at me.

"That is one of your many things you wanted to talk?" Keisuke asks me, pointing a thumb at Sitri-san.

I simply nodded, making him nod back and turn back at the heiress, getting back to the topic. "What is it?"

With a serious expression, she clasped her hands together, elbows resting on top of the table. "I'll make this quick, I want you to take Onee-sama away from the Father's meeting."

…

"Eh?" Keisuke eyes widened slightly at her favor. "Are you serious?"

"…Yes." Sitri-san blushed slightly, probably embarrassed on how that sounds.

"…" Keisuke was silent looking at Sitri-san directly in the eyes making the woman blush deepen even more and looks away awkwardly.

Finally, the green haired Devil spoke. "I can't, she has to," Keisuke firmly states.

"But…! But I-!"

"Wait, I'm not done." Keisuke interrupted her, raising his hand and then lowering it. "Serafall doesn't know about this father thing… yet." Keisuke trailed off making Sona look at him with wide eyes, hope that's her expression. "But as his Queen, I need to inform her about the father meeting immediately. Even if I didn't say a word she would find out, she may act childish but she's smart. She knows about the meeting of the three factions. So your chances of her not making her way here are below zero."

Sitri-san scowled at his words. "Y-You are right…" She admitted pushing her glasses up and then looking up to him, a new idea has risen. "What if you make sure Onee-sama behaves during that day?"

Keisuke snorted looking at his right tiredly. "Forget it. I think it's easier to train a wild monkey."

The heiress right eye twitched, but quickly made it disappear with a cough on her fist, a challenging smirk slowly rising up. "Then how about a bet?"

"A bet?" Keisuke tilted his head, looking at Sitri-san curiously. I'm also surprised Sitri-san doesn't look like the type of people to make a bet…

Sitri-san nodded her smirk growing up a little more. "Yes, a bet… if you win…" Sitri-san trailed off rubbing her chin with a cute thinking expression.

"I will be allowed to drink sake in school." Was Keisuke response making my eyebrow twitch, I slowly look at his excited grin.

Idiot. There are better things than alcohol.

Sitri-san grimaced at his words; it's not allowed to drink alcohol in school, heck as far as I know Keisuke is still young to drink alcohol… "…Fine!" Sitri-san accepted the challenge, regretting her words. "But! If I win, you will watch Onee-sama, deal?" Sitri-san rose up her hand, ready to make the handshake and seal the bet.

With his grin widening more, he clasps his hand on Sitri-san hand. " _Deal._ "

With a nod, she took something that is below her table, a case. A _chess_ board. "Let's do this then."

I winced, yeah Keisuke defiantly lost.

Patting him on his arm with a pitiful expression, I spoke. "Sorry man, you just lost."

…

"Heh…" A chuckle, that was enough to make me look up to see bangs of green hair hiding completely his orange eyes, leaving his terrified grin shine creepily. "Heh… heh… heh." Finally, he looks up, glaring at Sitri-san with excitement. "I was waiting for this… You know? That's why I accepted you challenge, I have practiced for days to play a game of chess and no way in hell I will lose." Cracking his knuckles he takes a seat in front of Sitri-san. "This is going to be easy."

"Is that so…?" Sitri-san slowly says a smile spread on her face. "Well, I hope you can give me a great challenge then, Keisuke."

Nodding at her words he inspects carefully his little army he has the white pieces… "Wait, am I going first?"

Nodding Sitri-san spoke. "Yes, you are." Her smile widening slightly. "Since this is your first time, you can have the honors."

Clicking his tongue he cracks his neck and moves his hand on top of a pawn, grinning he drives the pawn forwards.

"F4."

And the game had begun.

Meanwhile, the heiress was looking at the chess board carefully, like if she was in the finals of a chess league. After a few minutes, she moved the ebony pawn.

"E4."

Frowning, Keisuke rubbed his chin analyzing his next move or at least trying to get inside Sitri-san head… his hand slowly moved to the Pawn he pushed first, after all, he could finish it off and take the lead.

"I only have a few options available…" Keisuke spoke up, getting my attention his eyes aimed at the chest board. "Either I eat her pawn, move my pawn in case she wants to eat it… or leave it there." He finished off with a hum twisting softly his wrist.

Finally, he sighed and moves his hand away from the pawn he first used, taking another pawn and moving the colorless piece to his new spot.

"G4."

Keisuke inhaled and exhaled air, not sure if he made the right now. I think he did fine… Sacrifices most be made.

Surprisingly, Sitri-san right eye twitched when he finished with his move. With a disappointed sigh, she grabs her Queen and moves it with a deadpan expression.

"H4. Checkmate."

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" Keisuke shrieked slamming his two fists on the table, making the whole pieces tremble at the vulgar move. "Bullshit! T-That's impossible!"

"Yes, it _is_ possible," Sitri-san shot back with a frustrated sigh, pushing her glasses she rubs her forehead and says. "This is honestly the first time I won a chess game with only two moves."

I knew he was going to lose, no matter what. But in two turns?! No way!

The Marimo was still there frozen, arms on top of his head, trying to take a few strands of his hair with his mouth agape, eyes wide as dinner plates.

I completely covered my mouth with my hand, holding back my chuckles and tears. Oh, Maou! Keisuke face is _so_ priceless!

"K-Keisuke…!" I choked out under my breath; making his head slowly shift at me he's still wearing the same expression! "M-Man! You don't deserve to ever touch another chess board ever in your life!"

Keisuke shocked expression turns into a glare. "Shut it!" He snaps at me. "I don't need to hear shit about you-!"

"Eheem!" Sitri-san coughed on her fist getting our attention. "Since I won the game, I think I also won the bet, right?" Sitri-san reminds him innocently.

With a small growl, he crossed his arms and looks away from her purple eyes a small blush dusting his cheeks. "Whatever floats your boat…!" Keisuke snarls at her, not daring to look at her. "You've got lucky there! I just got out from the hospital and I was also tired!

"I see." That's all Sitri-san said as she took the chess board back on its previous spot and grabbing a few sheets of paper. "You may go now, thanks for the… game." Sitri-san gives her farewell with an amused tone, her smile completely covered by the quantity of papers resting on her hands.

Keisuke fuming on his own ignorance he walks away, whispering inappropriate things.

He stops in front of the door, hands a top of the knob looking over his shoulder he glares at me. "Are you coming or what?!"

Grinning I turned to Sitri-san and bowed at her with a small wave and quickly rushed at Keisuke side, leaving Sitri-san alone in her business.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

"I can't believe I lost after all this damn practice…" Keisuke grumbles under his breath, crossing his arms as he glared at the tiny cracks of the concrete floor.

It has been minutes since we left the school; we first went at the ORC club to see if anyone was there, but nothing. Not a single poor soul inside the creepy building it was getting dark too… but it's not something that would annoy us, after all, we are Devils we can see perfectly fine during the night.

"Did you really have practiced chess?" I finally ask sending him a single glance, amused about the topic.

Without looking at me he nodded, ignoring my sly grin. "Yeah I did, Serafall showed me…" He trails off with a short grunt.

"Did she?"

"Yeah… but sometimes I do fall asleep." Keisuke admitted, looking to the side hiding his face from me.

I chuckle nervously at his words, honestly, Keisuke is a lucky bastard… for him to fell asleep _in front_ of her master, would get him in a lot of troubles… except with her… Why, though?

Ah yes, I remember. The son of a bitch _nearly_ had sex with her master.

Bastard.

Shitty White Hero.

Marimo-Good-for-Nothing.

Holding the growl inside my throat I shook my head and turn to look at Keisuke…

…

"Oi idiot!" I call out, quickly grabbing him by the arm and yanking him closer, getting a glare from the older teen. "Don't get lost!" I snapped at him.

With a snort, Keisuke snatched his arm back. "I wasn't getting lost, idiot." Keisuke murmured ending up with a sigh. Looking at me he asks. "Say, what happened with my sword?"

My eyes widened that's right! Keisuke sword! Muramasa, right?

Looking at his eyes I respond. "They are in your room. Don't worry." I assured him with a small wave of my hand. "Irina has the other one."

That's when he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "Yeah… it seems I only have one sword." Keisuke muttered to himself.

However, it was loud enough to catch it with my ear. "Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Irina is gone with Xenovia, right?" Keisuke says with a small tilt and a scowl slowly taking shape. "Che. I didn't even say goodbye to her…" With a small exhale he laughed softly eyeing the concrete floor with a small sad smile. "What good childhood friend I am, huh?"

"Uhhh… They are actually here you know?" I answered, quickly erasing all hints of sadness and easily getting his full attention. "They are in our house; actually, they are going to stay until the meeting." I quickly added before he could ask their location.

"I see." That's all he said before looking back at the front, making sure we are walking on the right road. "We have room for them, though?" Keisuke asks, gaze now directly at me.

I frowned with my fingers softly rubbing my chin. "I think we have a guest room… They can share." I answered with all the knowledge I had, that room was for Asia back then… but now she sleeps with me and Buchou… _Naked_.

Hehehe.

And with that, we ended up in complete silence, not the awkward one, on the contrary, it was rather satisfying with the cold wind brushing our hairs… the moon glaring down at us giving us light, and the infinite stars shining around the endless sky it's a beautiful scenery to remember. The only thing ruining the moment is Keisuke _slowly_ walking to another direction.

…

… I still remember the incident of Kokabiel, of him, asking me to punch him… Should I demand answers? I know him he's either going to avoid the question or growl at me trying to intimidate me… but it would not work, I fought against a Fallen Angel recorded in the bible… like hell, I will be scared of a Marimo.

I sighed mentally why waste my breath? Keisuke is damn foolish… not matter what I do, he would not speak. Perhaps Irina can make him talk? We have been childhood friends and every time Irina wanted to interrogate him she succeed. How? I don't know.

"Well, here we are." I blurted out, standing in front of our door with Keisuke behind, I couldn't see through the windows as they are covered by the white curtains but through the corners, I could spot some lights and hear small muffled voices… it sounds that they are…arguing.

Did something happen?

"Let's go," Keisuke says with a frown, also noticing the suppressed sounds, with a nod I drive my hand towards the knob ready to spin the-

" **N-NYAAAA!"** A cat meowed wildly behind the door, followed by a few short gasps.

That's the cat of-!

"The hell…" Keisuke growled out, summoning his Sacred Gear, white tail on view for everyone passing by. "Open the damn door!"

"Right!" Summoning my trustworthy gauntlet I shot the door open with my other limb, quickly getting inside ignoring my surroundings with Keisuke following from behind.

"What's going…. On?" I trailed off, finally gazing upwards; at first, I was worried that my parents and the others were in danger….

But now, let's forget it.

In front of us, were the least things we ever expected to see, sure there's a newcomer without counting the exorcists duo.

Xenovia with Durandal in hands glaring daggers at the visitor, Irina with the sword that Keisuke lend her during Kokabiel raid, a cute frown on her face trying to look tough but every few seconds her hands trembled around the sword.

Asia is hiding behind the sofa, her hands grabbing the edge of the furniture with her blonde hair and green eyes only visible to us, peering from far away.

Xuelan is also there, but she wasn't in a fighting position, on the contrary, she was shocked frozen in place not looking away from the new foe (?)

"N-NYAAAA!"The black cat squeaked again, she's in mid-air grabbed by the neck as she flails her limbs wildly, trying to set herself free from the strong grip.

I could see the comical sweat coming from her face, with her yellow eyes widened in horror.

And lastly the outsider, I remember those elegant clothes, that mysterious aura, the slicked green hair… and those serious blue eyes.

This man… is the one who destroyed Kokabiel and his little group with only his bare fists.

This man is-

"A-Ajuka?" Keisuke stammered getting everyone's attention, all eyes aimed at us. "W-What are you doing here?"

The Maou stood there a few meters from the two of us, watching Keisuke intently while ignoring the pleas of the ebony cat.

Finally, Beelzebub eyes softened slightly, sighing he used his other hand to rub his temples, before speaking. "Keisuke… I need to tell you some-"

"No, wait." Keisuke stopped him, taking something from his left pocket; it was a bottle with no liquid inside.

With a frown, Keisuke shakes the empty bottle slightly. "The drink didn't work," Keisuke states, frown deepening.

With another sigh Beelzebub moves back his hand to his side taking a few steps forwards he says. "I know, but that doesn't matter right now… I'm here to tell you that-"

"And the taste was really awful!" Again the Marimo cut him right up, pointing to the vial.

"Keisuke… I-!"

"Why you didn't give me something different at least? Perhaps some juice? Or even better, you could have mixed it with some-!"

"KEISUKE! I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaake..." Keisuke couldn't help but stretched out that last word, his body and mind freezing right on the spot, he was trying to speak simultaneously processing what Beelzebub just said.

Keisuke wasn't the only one shocked, everyone in the room is rooted as well, even the cat stopped with her whines, looking at the Maou then at Keisuke then back and forth…

 **CRACK!**

Not even with the sound of the bottle cracking alarmed us, not breaking the _extremely_ and uncomfortable silence. Keisuke stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape, taking the news as a bullet piercing his heart... he just lost all the strength to move and speak, he could only look at the Maou in astonishment Keisuke really looked like he's about to faint on that very place he's standing right now.

The only one showing a sign of movement was Ajuka, whose chest if puffing up and down, nervous with the silent atmosphere.

…

"W-What?" Keisuke finally found the energy to speak; his throat thirsty, as his hands started to shake violently, his brow catching the small tears of sweat slithering from his forehead. "A-A-Are you…" He swallowed a small amount of saliva, trying to clear his throat. "…M-My father?"

Ajuka merely looks down, glaring at his own shoes before closing his eyes and sucking some air while ignoring all the shocked eyes aimed at him.

Finally, he looks up and nods. "Yes, Roronoa Keisuke. I am your father." He answered bravely, yet a small sound of guilt escapes from his mouth… Is he ashamed? Or is it because he feels bad for not telling him sooner?

"…" Keisuke didn't say a word, not even his expression changed a little bit, he could barely form sounds with his mouth, and every time he wanted to say a single word his lips would shut down immediately.

I didn't need to be someone with mental powers to read Keisuke thoughts, with that look on his face was enough.

But… those eyes, _his_ eyes staring back at Beelzebub light blue eyes, they show a different mix of emotions.

Rage. Anger. Betrayal. Sadness.

Why? Honestly, I don't know and I never thought how Keisuke would react when a mysterious man claims to be his father… Pissed? Sad? Happy?

Wait…

Now I understand everything.

Keisuke doesn't see him as his father.

No way in hell.

Awkwardly, the Maou took some braves steps, getting closer and closer to his son, after a few seconds, he started to walk somewhat calmly with the cat still inside his grasp.

After getting in front of him, he weakened his grip on Kuroka letting her fall on the floor when her paws touched the floor she quickly ran behind Keisuke legs, glaring daggers at Keisuke long lost father.

Ajuka slowly raises his arms, biting his lower as he did so, and finally they softly landed on top of Keisuke shoulders, making him cower on his father hands while Ajuka winced at his son reaction, however he did not take his hands away.

Giving a tight squeeze he looks through Keisuke orange eyes with a soft gaze the very same look that a father would do to encourage his son.

Beelzebub then spoke.

"Keisuke we… We need to talk."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

 **DID NOT EXPECT THAT?! HUH?!**

 **Wait- Y-You did? Did I make it really obvious?!**

 **FUCK!**

 **Oh well, honestly when I saw some reviews saying about this… I needed to act and quick!** _ **Force**_ **them to stop thinking about Keisuke being the son of Ajuka!**

 **But it was really difficult.**

 **Dammit! But oh… you guys like always, getting smart with old me and trying to think the future of my fanfic.**

 **Dammit, guys! Oh well, Congrats for those who easily knew about Keisuke… heritage.**

 **Now, the one million dollar question.**

 **How did Ajuka meet Keisuke mother? How did they fell in love? Is there going to be some delicious lemons?!**

 **For the last question, no.**

 **But for the other ones.**

 **YOU SHALL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAAAAAAPTEEEEEERRRR OF REBIRTH OF A HEEEEROOOOO!**

 **-Peace!**


End file.
